


Mix of Emotions

by Illithyia



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Famous Actress, Famous DJ, Pitch Perfect 2 references, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 291,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illithyia/pseuds/Illithyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell - a wild partier & world famous DJ with a complicated past. Whose attitude & self is challenged when world famous actress Chloe Beale comes crashing into her life. Confusion, progression, happiness, discovery, a new found friendship and more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Event of Cancun

The start of another day, with a familiar throbbing head pain and the sound of a loud alarm, forcing one eye to crack open hoping that she had shut the blinds the night before, finding all is quite dark with streams of sunlight peaking through into the room. Grunting as she musters the energy to lift and move her arm to the obscenely loud alarm projecting from the phone, raising the object above her, to stop intrusion of her sleep, the phone begins to ring. Shocking her at first, the phone slips from her hands hitting her square in the face.

"Ugh are you kidding me right now?!", composing herself as she grabs the phone, sliding the screen once again.

"Hello, this is Beca speaking", trying to keep a state of professionalism due to the field of her work having not checked the screen for who is calling it could really be anyone, however still sounding dreary & less then impressed a voice almost screams back.

"You're kidding right? You've only just woken up?!"

Immediately recognizing the voice and dropping the professionalism

"Jesse it's..." stopping mid-sentence, realizing she had absolutely no clue as to what time of the day it is.

Receiving a deadpanned response "It's 2 in the afternoon Beca Mitchell and you are late for the meeting we had scheduled today with some very important clients"

Cursing to herself & sitting upright, much to the displeasure of her head which started to immediately feel the after effects of last night, now hitting at full force.

"Shit Jesse I'm sorry, suppose I went just a little bit past my limit last night."

"That's putting it lightly Beca" Jesse stated.

"Well what can I say, after my set I felt the high, the crowd was roaring the booze was flowing and got a little carried away. But in my defense I had fun & haven't been able to have a gig out here in Cancun in a long time!"

Silence ensued on the other side of the line, clearly taking in Beca's remarks.

"You have been working hard these past few months, we both have, and last night was pretty exciting and fun. However, you are a crazy party animal at times that needs to have an alcohol limit! Moreover the clients today were of importance. Lucky for you I was able to handle the last details and other information for tonight".

It was now Beca's line that was now silent.

"Aaand you forgot about tonight didn't you?" Jesse once again stated.

Searching her mind for any sort of information, Beca was again at a loss, but chose sarcasm to try and bullshit her way.

"Nonsense Jesse, of course I remember, I have another gig tonight right? I was trying to remember the club is all."

With a snort of laughter Jesse replied "Nice try but it indeed seems you have forgotten...".

Not finishing his sentence, Beca waited, her reply being a knocking sound coming from the door down the hallway. Getting up from the bed and trudging down the hallway Beca replied deadpanned.

"And you're here aren't you?"

Opening the door to an annoyed expression on Jesse's face, looking her up and down his expression changed to a dumb smirk, which spread across his face.

Letting out a deep sigh Beca walked away from the door into the kitchen area of the hotel suite, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and some aspirin, sitting herself down on a stool at the island bench.

Following Beca and closing the door behind him he waited as she eagerly took the aspirin for her hangover, sculling most of the water bottle, speaking as he began walking towards the drawn curtains.

"Well we are definitely in Cancun and you are wasting this beautiful sun away".

"Jesse don't you fucking da..."

Not being able to finish her sentence as Jesse swiftly drew the curtains to the side, the sun pouring into the suite. Retreating she wrapped her arms around her head, in an attempts to shield her eyes.

"Wow this suite is beautiful, perfect view of the beach parties down stairs, look at that piercing blue ocean". Sliding the screen door Jesse stepped out onto the balcony.

Beca immediately felt the rush of sea breeze, inhaling a deep breath, admitting that it was most refreshing. Picking herself up off the stool and grabbing her ray bans on the way out to the balcony she dropped herself down on the chair outside.

"This balcony is fucking huge! You could have a party out here and there is a bonfire pit?! Of course there is a jacuzzi, huh forget my room I'm moving in".

"You have the same room," Beca drawled.

"Yes but the view is...most pleasant on this side of the hotel"

Beca knew he was gawking at the beach festivities that were occurring; probably the daily wet t-shirt contest was starting, smirking inwardly to herself recalling how she had watched the event yesterday.

"Mmhm, well Jesse what's the plan for tonight?"

Peeling himself away from the side of the railing he turned to address Beca.

"It's the Bacardi bash event, kind of a kick off for the summer, hence there will be press for the event, of course there will be others attending the event, celebrities and such, you will not be the only DJ playing a set whilst at the party, you will be doing an hour and a half set, a few hours after we get on the boat of course. Which is leaving the dock in about an hour..."

"Wait! slow your role there motor mouth, this is a boat party? And I have an hour before this event?! What the hell am I meant to wear?"

Beca pushed herself off the seat quickly moving inside towards the bedroom. Jesse right behind, following her as he continued.

"Yes this is a boat party one of the most renown in Cancun, hence why I was so baffled when you couldn't remember, and relax you have plenty of time, something simple, casual and you will be comfortable in for the night, this boat doesn't come back till the wee early hours of tomorrow morning".

Packing her djing gear into the bag for the event first, making sure everything was working and ready. Beca then stood in front of her suitcase, pondering what the hell she was going to wear.

"Fantastic stuck on a boat with probably whole bunch people who are up themselves" Beca mumbled to herself. Calling out to Jesse "Could you make yourself useful and please get me a coffee, anything will do I just need some coffee before this event".

Jesse laughed, walking towards the door "Sure I'll be back soon, and when I get back I expect you to be ready, we are being picked up and taken to the dock in 40 minutes". Closing the door behind him.

"Uh Huh!" Beca yelled as she tore off her clothes, jumping into the shower. Immediately feeling the cool water, rinsing & relieving her, getting washed off quickly. Snatching the towel and wrapping it around herself, walking swiftly into the bedroom "Now what will I wear..." over to where she had placed the suitcase open on the bed. Eyeing her navy blue bikini top and slipping that on along with the black jean leggings with the white cross patterns, turning to look in the wardrobe mirror.

"Yeah that'll do.. now for a top..". Scrounging through the rest of her luggage, coming across the discovery of a long graffiti design tank top, throwing that over her arms onto her body, putting on her red high top chucks.

"Okay.." cut off mid-thought by her text tone. Checking her phone.

Jesse;  _Open the door._

Pacing to down the hallway to the door and immediately opening it, sighting the coffee like a hawk, she quickly reached out and took the beverage taking a good mouthful. Jesse taken back a little by her quickness, smirked walking past her.

"Nice outfit, good timing'' checking his watch "okay we should head to the foyer, I'll grab your equipment".

"Yeah okay, the equipment is all packed up on the bed" Beca walked into the bathroom, brushing out her hair and applying eyeliner.

"Is Ellie still performing?"

"Now how is it you remember that piece of information?" Jesse smirked.

"Yeah I checked my phone calendar & had it noted"

"Well go you" Jesse laughed, slinging the equipment over his shoulder "Yes she will be, I spoke with her PA this morning they will meet us on the boat".

Walking out of the bathroom, picking up her phone & hotel keycard placing them both in her pocket, taking note of the time and having one last big mouthful of coffee.

"Thanks for this coffee by the way, it's amazing, I think I'm ready to go". Walking over to the open sliding door connecting to the balcony sliding and locking it. Pacing back towards Jesse holding the door open to the hotel hallway.

"Awesome let's go already!" Jesse announced ushering her quickly past him and letting the door close behind him as they walked to the elevator, pressing the button both waiting for it to reach the 50th floor. Beca turned to look at Jesse, "What happened to Cynthia & Amy last night?" Pulling out her phone from her pocket sliding it open checking her messages. "I haven't heard or seen them since last night.. or was it early this morning..".

"Well you were all still there when I had left last night, Amy told me that you would all be heading back to the hotel together later on after she had and I quote, got her crunk on & dropped it like it was hot due to all of the insanely hot men of which she would like to climb like a tree. I was well and truly done after that statement and headed back".

"I remember you leaving, then walking to the bar afterwards to get some more shots with the girls and... ugh how long would this goddamn elevator like to take?!"

Jesse stifled a laugh. "Is that all?"

The elevator finally producing itself on the floor opening, both Jesse and Beca walking in, pressing G for the ground floor, the doors closing and begun its decent. Beca suddenly reaching over and pressing for level 46.

Annoyingly enough the booking for the trip was left till quite late and all had pushed for the notion of separate rooms for their possible or in Amy's words 'most definite' extra curricular activities. Much like Jesse with that statement Beca gave in to the notion and just booked for the separate rooms, due to the popular season most of the rooms were booked out & weren't all able to be on the same floor. Pacing out of the elevator and to the door of Cynthia's room, knocking quickly on the door.

"C'mon Cynthia..." continuously knocking, Beca decided to try calling the girl. "She's not answering her phone.."

Beca whipped around, showing confusion to the door to suddenly opening with a younger man smiling as he stood in the doorway "Oh..hi there, hey you're the DJ that played last night, holy shit Beca right? Yeah awesome set! You and your friends party hard, especially.. uhmm the blonde?

With hesitation Beca replied "Uh thanks, and you mean Amy?"

"Oh yeah that's the one, incredible woman how she pulled those positions last night and has that stamina I'll never know".

"Gross" Beca mumbled.

"S'cuse me, I'll just get around you here, oh and you're friend left a note, she left before I woke up, went to get a 'mad feed' is what she had written, funny girl, when you see her could you tell her thanks for the mind-blowing…"

Beca immediately cutting in, not wanting to hear the rest "Yeah mmhm, I will do that but before you go was there another girl here? Cynthia is her name."

"Now that you mentioned it, she helped us into the hotel last night, I think Amy forgot her keycard or lost it she was going door to door at one point using her credit card trying to swipe into rooms so your friend let us have her room, not quite sure where she went though. Nice meeting you!"

"Okay thanks, and you to…" and I don't even know this guys name Beca thought to herself as she turned back around to see Jesse coming out of the room.

"Was checking to see if anyone or anything else was in there, only found Amy's phone, let's head downstairs, she might be in the restaurant".

xxxx

Making their way across the ground foyer to the restaurant they immediately spot Cynthia and Amy sitting at a table, Cynthia appeared to have her laptop out and headphones on, whilst Amy was still eating her meal.

Seeing Beca and Jesse approaching, Cynthia had removed her headphones.

"Hey there, thought you would never wake up! I came back to check on you but had forgotten to take the spare keycard so I couldn't get back in.. aaand calling you would have been useless".

"You bought me back to my room? Thanks, suppose last night was fun… okay we don't really have time right now because the Bacardi boat event is starting and I have been booked to attend and perform so I hope you ladies are comfortable in what you are wearing we gotta move!"

Cynthia started packing up her laptop and placing it in her bag. "Okay I'm ready, oh just noticed you called, sorry once Amy started talking about her sexual escapades I decided to check out, put my headphones on and wrote some new material in the meantime".

"Hey I'm just sharing my profound masterful knowledge with you, my friends, so as that you may one day have many boyfriends like me, because what I have brings all the boys to my yard!"

"Yeahh speaking of those boys, Jesse and I met your… friend from last night just before coming out of Cynthia's room, he shared a little too much for my liking, overall you got a great review".

"See what I mean, it's the letting them down easy part that's hard, you know it's like you had all of dis be grateful, only a select few get this experience, I have praised you, given you a taste of amazingness, it's time to move on now".

"Pssh Amy where do you come up with this, you heard Beca now get a move on we got us a boat party to have some fun at!" Cynthia responded.

Jesse had been at the reception desk checking for when the car would arrive, it was already here and waiting for them out the front. Waving over to the girls they all made their way into the limo and headed off to the dock.

"Okay ladies, now when we get to the docks we will be let out at the set up press and photo area, you know the drill, you can if you wish take some interviews I will leave that decision to you, however I will advise that you make it short & sweet, as we are running a little behind. Most importantly you will be ushered to take some photos some with others attending the event then led down to the ramp & onto the boat. Cynthia I can take your equipment and keep it safe, I will be doing the same for Beca".

Thanking him Cynthia handed over her laptop bag.

Jesse took on the role manager for the girls but he is a part of the team in the studio as well, helping with the sound production bringing in ideas of new talent that would excel and push the music forward, more importantly he banded the team together with Beca. Having been dominant in the music industry the team has been continuously topping the charts both together and separately with there owns songs, mixes & styles. Beca & Jesse had worked with Cynthia first, loving her attitude, style & flow she bought a punch of talent that Beca loved, especially with her skills in lyrical writings. It was then that Beca decided to create a team and sign her immediately.

Creating a few hits together & collaborating on some of her albums her popularity soared; Jesse & Beca agreed that it was the perfect time to send Cynthia for a world tour with a few special guest appearances herself. Along the way they had met Amy. Setting up for a show in Vancouver Jesse had spotted the girl testing the mics with some incredible range and displayed some vast knowledge in the mixing boards, not to mention her brash and hilarious personality, as she overheard a couple of the dancers acting like stuck up divas towards a stage hand. Amy had seen and approached the girls, advising that they should keep an eye out for a jumping tarantula about the size of her hand, which had been spotted to be around on the stage. He'll never forget the performance that night as he watched the dancers continuously looking on the ground, noticeably freaking themselves out so much that at times they would jump and look horrified during the dance routine, thinking they had spot the creature only to try and compose themselves. He laughed constantly wondering if others from the crowd were sighting the dancers, probably coming to the conclusion they may have been high or just plain crazy.

Telling Beca of what he had seen and heard, she was more than intrigued, bringing her in for a studio session with Cynthia, immediately impressed and blown away as to how easy she seemed to have eased into picking up on small flaws, insightful change of lyrics to suit the bridge of a high end note and more importantly got along with the group. Beca had seen enough & offered her a temporary place in the team. With a very happy Amy joining them instantly for the rest of the tour, she thrived further alongside the group, after the tour came to an end, Beca asked to join the team permanently & signed her afterwards. 5 years had now past and they were stronger together as ever, collecting numerous Grammy's and other award nominations & wins under their belts.

Artists and upcoming artists are continuously clawing for their attention and collaborations for albums & singles, anything that the team has had a hand in helping to create has gone on to be at the top of the charts for weeks/months and plant the artist in the eye of the music industry, going on to collecting their own awards.

Cynthia and Amy had just gotten back from a tour, whilst Beca had been working on some of her own music and at the same time with Jesse had just finished an album with Justin Timberlake. They all decided to band back together for the gig in Cancun a nice break for them all even if it was only a short one.

The car pulled to a stop, looking out the window Beca saw the many photographers lined some already taking pictures of the guest who have already arrived, readying herself as Cynthia, Amy and Jesse got out first. Jesse offered his hand and she took it as he helped her out, planting a smile on her face immediately. Jesse followed closely behind the girls as they were ushered to the side of where the photos were being taken, with a set up of a small tiki bar, which they were asked to pick up a bottle of different flavored Bacardi. Selecting a bottle each they walked back in front of the 'Bacardi Boat Bash 2013' event backdrops for the photos.

Hearing her name being shouted from every direction Beca posed normally with her friends, taking solo pictures and a few with Jesse before he turned and told her "I'll meet you all on the boat, I'm going to get this equipment to the sound area so it can be set up when it's time".

With a curt nod and an okay Beca continued for a couple more photos before spotting none other than her friend Ellie Goulding further on down the line, making her way over.

"Hey you! Fancy meeting you here, you look gorgeous" going in for a quick hug.

Ellie returning the favor with bright smile, the cameras flashing as they spun around to pose for the pictures, with her friends and boyfriend joining in. As they moved on, Beca talking to Ellie.

"It'll probably be up to us to turn the volume up for this boat party, these events can hold some major party poopers".

Taking a swig of her drink and laughing at Beca's comment "I think it's going to be fun, there are some great partiers on here and even still we will most definitely get them up and dancing!"

Turning to see that both Amy and Cynthia were being interviewed, Ellie nudged her, that they were themselves being called by one of the interviewers, asking for them both. Beca nodded and walked over with Ellie as they were handed microphones.

The young reporter thanking them. "Ladies how are we this evening? Ready to get wild on the Bacardi Boat Bash for 2013?!"

Beca smiled as Ellie answered first "Oh most definitely! This will be my second time attending the bash and I had such a great time on last one so I'm sure this will live up to, if not exceed that one, especially with this DJ in attendance" nudging Beca again.

"Yeah well this is the first chance I've been able to attend, Bacardi has invited me a few times now, but have unfortunately been busy in the past. It was just the right timing this year having my team return from their own tour as well as finishing some of my own songs & others with artists".

The reporter nodding "It's always great to get a break, you have had a busy past couple of years the both of you, especially Beca, constantly topping the charts, bursting on to the music scene and making your presence well known to the industry and since have caught the attention of millions of fans all over the world, with a whopping 1.3 billion views and counting on your songs on YouTube, does it ever sink in how fast it occurred?"

"You know at most times I do find it incredibly surreal, especially with moments like the Grammy's, it's... it's an astounding accomplishment for myself that the pursuit of my dream was reached and along the way have met some truly talented musicians, friends & acquired a team that combines all of those. I'm truly blessed with the awesome fans I have."

"Most definitely, now you have both worked together in the past with Ellie featuring on your songs, as well as collaborating on her albums. Will we be hearing more from the two of you?"

"I'm definitely sure that you will... Ellie has such an astounding reach of vocal range there is so much that can be done and has yet to be done, working with her has been great and together we work really well in the studio creating the songs".

"I completely agree, Beca's mindset when creating the music is nothing short of brilliant, working with her, as we both met early on in our careers, we really pushed each other in the creating process. I'm extremely grateful for her guidance and determination. There were times I thought we were never going to leave the studio but she helped me really push and discover more to my vocals and the feedback we receive is extremely encouraging".

"I'm sure many agree and are more than eager to hear some new tracks from the both of you ladies. Just a couple more questions for Beca; there have been rumors, now that Justin Timberlake has announced coming back into the music industry, for his new album has been working with you, anything you could comment on?"

"I've met J.T a few times now and we have spoken about the music industry, he's an extremely talented performer, with his track history of albums he has always kept me interested. I can say that we have gotten together and have created something very special which will be uncovered in the near future".

"Thank you both greatly for your time, it's been great talking to you. I'm sure you will rock the boat bash with your performances later on tonight and have fun partying with the other guests".

Both nodding to the reporter and thanking him also, handing back the mics as they were ushered to the ramp leading down to the boat. Ellie meeting up with her friends and boyfriend, "We'll meet you on the boat I'm sure you want to wait for your friends"

"Yeah I think they are finishing up with an interview of their own, I'll catch up with you later on" Beca smiled as Ellie headed off. Realizing the size of the boat as she did, Beca's jaw almost dropped, this wasn't a boat it was a yacht x3. Wow being the only word she could register in response, wanting to get on the 'boat' already and explore. Turning to see both Cynthia and Amy now standing for more photos her eyes were drawn to another group posing to the side of them. Captivated by the sight of bright red hair, but not being able to see the owner's face with a blonde instead posing in front. For some reason she could not fathom she was most intrigued as to who the woman could be, the paparazzi clearly going insane for the group. Starting to walk forward back onto the photo line, she was snapped out of her thoughts as Amy and Cynthia walked over to her.

"Sorry B, tried the short and sweet approach but it's difficult when this one here was chatting up the guy interviewing us". Cynthia looked to Amy.

Beca was listening but was continuously glancing over their shoulders to see if red was still there, dubbing her red for the meantime the woman had disappeared from the photo line. Brought back to attention as Amy grabbed her arm leading them down the ramp.

"Well c'mon mumma needs a drink, seeing as, for the sake of the photo's of course, I drank most the bottle they gave us before I misplaced it"

"Amy what do you mean you misplaced it?" Beca wondered.

Cynthia interjected "She means that a manager from the event took the bottle back from her, advising that she take it a bit slower".

Beca laughed "Right..."

Stepping onto the boat the girls were amazed, from the huge space to the themed decorations for summer placed along the walls with beach balls the Bacardi label printed on them, along with other blow up pool toys. Waiters, the men dressed as sailors, whereas the women were just wearing swimwear are carrying trays of alcohol and foods walking around the floor. It was crowded but not to an extreme extent to where they couldn't move, making their way over to the bar getting a round of drinks, Beca ordered a water for the meantime at least until after she performs her set. Other artists and actors were talking amongst themselves taking some more photos from what appeared to be a hired photographer to be on the boat for the event, suddenly an announcement came over the speakers.


	2. Cancun Collision

"Welcome guests to the Bacardi Boat Bash 2013, I'm the captain for the event my name is Savi and we will be leaving the dock shortly. We will not be heading to far out, staying close to inland for those who need to leave for any reason. We will accommodate you for the night they're more than enough bedrooms for you all which is on the lowest level, to receive your room numbers and keys you can find our co-host Jennifer at the front desk, this is on the 3rd floor, which is the floor you all boarded when arriving. All drinks are free, so top those glasses up or grab a bottle from the bar already and head on up to level 1, where our first performer for this evening will be starting shortly".

"This is definitely an awesome set up" Cynthia reveled at the sight the current level the girls were on as she took a sip from her cocktail.

"Bloody oath! Only ever been on a dingy or a tinny back home. We'd go out at night along the riverbanks, whilst the guys fished I would watch out for crocs and if need be protect them. Worked at Australia Zoo at one point, gave some tips. That blow up croc on the wall there, times that by ten and that's what I would have to wrestle at times to keep them safe, nor are they ever that happy".

"I've known you for years now, and I'm still trying to decipher what you say half the time Amy" Beca laughed.

"C'mon you two we should head up stairs and see what the stage set up is like! Not to mention I'm curious to see who the first performer is!"

Beca and Amy followed Cynthia's lead through the crowd, stopping as a hand softly grasps Beca's arm.

"Finally caught up to you," Stacie laughed "Fancy seeing you here".

"Stacie hey! Wow I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"Great things are going well, I've been on tour with Jess making special appearances here and there we've both been touring around America. Well mostly me actually, Jessica has been getting into acting. Got some parts in a few TV shows."

"What? You're kidding?! Why would she waste her musical talent and go into acting? I've been meaning to meet up with her to discuss some new song materials or possibly doing another single or album."

"Beca I don't know why you find TV and movies so boring, you should watch one of the shows she's in, not so much wasting her talent but expanding. She had a part on Glee you know, and she's good at it! She'll never give up music but she wanted to experiment in the acting world, met some great friends along the way too".

"Yeah suppose, some of them probably snobby though I'm sure.."

Interrupting Beca's sentence were the hands that took hold of her shoulders, of which turned her around suddenly.

Registering the face, Beca slightly panicked hoping that she hadn't just heard the conversation, Beca finally spoke, "Jessica?!"

Jessica laughed, "Yes it's me, yes I'm here, yes I heard all that you were saying and no Stacie didn't set you up. I was looking for her" pointing to Stacie "and thought I recognized who she was talking to and wouldn't you know it, it was you, so of course I had to eavesdrop just a little."

Taken back a little, Beca decided to compose herself and throw a smile to Jessica the only thing she could come up with in response "Okay". Her brain finally kicking itself into gear and followed up with a coherent response. "It's great to see you, it's been too long!"

xxxx

Beca had worked with the girls not long before she became a hit record producer and world renowned DJ. When Beca had met Stacie Knapp it was her who was slightly in awe of being asked by the pop star to work with her on some tracks for her new album. Having done her homework after meeting the girl, listening to the songs she had currently recorded, she saw that Jessica Jackles had featured on a few. Listening to the tracks, sitting in the studio, Beca flat out hated the tracks, lyrically they were okay, but became overshadowed by the underlying fuck fest that was all the other sounds going on. Spending the night in studio & calling in backup, a.k.a Jesse, they asked for both girls into the studio the next day. Stacie and Jessica arrived in studio on time, sitting on the couches behind the mixing boards, Jessica speaking first.

"It's very nice to meet you Beca, and Jesse is it? I'm Jessica Jackles, you can call me Jess" walking over, taking Jesse's hand and shaking it then Beca's.

"Likewise, Jess" Beca smiled.

"Yeah it's Jesse and I love your stuff".

"Thank you" Jess replied hesitantly as she backed up towards the edge of the couch and leaned "however I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, I was only asked to feature on a few songs with Stacie, which we have already recorded".

Beca decided to back bench for the first half of the conversation, side glancing at Jesse to take the reigns, seeing as he was perhaps the more professional communicator?

"Okay... Stacie you have graciously extended the invite for Beca, with a little help from me, to work with you on your new album, this album" turning to the mixing boards where Beca's own laptop was connected "to add more to the songs you have already recorded, in order to do this, Beca spent most of yesterday and last night listening to what you have done so far with some input from myself. As I'm sure you are aware this is to get the flow and musical direction you have going for the album, so as we are on the same page... and we aren't?"

Perhaps not so much..

Stacie stayed quite but looked to Jess, who clearly had a plastered face of confusion.

"Was that a question? I don't understand, so you don't like it?"

This is where Beca decided to step in "Lyrically I love it, the singing is great but can be tweaked in parts to really bring it in, however it's extremely hard to appreciate what has been done with all the bullshit background sounds going on".

Both Jesse and Jessica were both seen to be a little taken back by how forward the DJ was being. Jesse of course knows how direct the DJ can be, but these performers were the biggest they have yet to work with. He found that he was suddenly holding his breath for their response to the criticism.

Stacie however had a look of trust and keen interest on what the DJ had said.

"You're right" Stacie blurted "The sound producer I was working with...well him & I had inconsolable differences towards this album. Beca by word I heard of your talents with and scouted you out, listening to the songs you have created on your own so far and with others early on in your career is quite astounding. I loved them all really. You're right and Jess I think we should hear them out".

All eyes had been on her, including Beca's who was now full of respect towards the singer, slide glancing again at Jesse who was noticeably exhaling at hearing the praise from the pop star.

"Thank you and if you give me the chance, the both of you I believe we can really make this album a hit. I am more than ready to put in the hard work with you both if you are. Being that I was here all yesterday and last night I've already got some tracks to show you, so ... you ready?" Beca sat with a confident smile towards Jessica.

Pushing herself of the couch she had been leaning on Jess walked over towards Beca. "Okay, now you have my attention... let's give this a shot".

They worked hard in the studio for around 2 weeks, astounding themselves and others with how quickly they were proceeding through the songs, seeing as they were changing nearly everything in the album.

It was a hit, a success, a new benchmark for the pop stars and for Beca was the launching pad for her career, the attention it received was huge and ended up on tour with the girls for a year becoming great friends along the way. They were meant to have toured longer together but all the girls had other projects that they had been booked to do or were on. Still they kept in touch when possible through texting, twitter, even instagram sometimes.

* * *

Yet here they all were on this party boat & Beca was happy to have all her friends in one place, especially that place being beautiful Cancun!

"I had no idea you would both be here in Cancun, let alone this Bacardi event. Why didn't you text me?"

Jessica laughed, "We wanted to surprise you. I saw ad's all over the place for your gigs in Cancun even saw on your instagram a photo of you DJing last night, and of course before that Jesse had posted on his twitter about the trip, to sum it all up when we were invited to the event they sent us a guest list".

"Right. Wait I posted a photo on instagram last night?"

All the girls laughed. "That good of a night huh?" Stacie remarked.

"Yeah I suppose so" Beca smirked "You've met before but Amy, Cynthia this is Stacie and Jessica" all were shaking hands and exchanging hello's, Amy the first to address the group.

"Well let's go upstairs already! I hear the first performer is going to start this thing off with a bang!" All the girls agreed, before making there way Jessica turned to Stacie.

"Do you know where the others are?"

Stacie shook her head "I last saw them with you, they're probably upstairs with everyone else"

Realizing her drink was now empty, Beca stopped the girls "You all go ahead I will meet you up there I'm just going to the bathroom then getting a real drink!"

All nodding they went there separate ways, Jessica calling out before disappearing "Oh and Beca! Don't think I have forgotten about our chat in regards to my superb acting career, I want to discuss it with you later on!"

Smiling and giving a curt nod, Beca turned and made her way to the bathroom. Using the facilities she made her way back out and decided that a strong alcoholic beverage was in need, especially if the next time she met up with Jessica was going to be full of acting talk, moreover that her acting friends would most likely be there as well.

Making her way to the bar, Beca suddenly stopped to pull out her phone, remembering the girls speaking of an instagram post. 17,000 likes and counting for a photo of her DJing last night with the neon club lights making a cool distortion, whilst she was pulling a funny face towards whoever had her phone and taken the picture, inwardly laughing and breathing a sigh of relief, that the photo was half decent. Cut from her thoughts as someone had rushed into the side of her sending the phone in her hand crashing to the ground & skidding away from sight in amongst the crowd.

Turning instantly to confront the person "Hey watch where you are going!" but faltered slightly through her sentence as she immediately noticed the flaming red hair from earlier, followed by the most beautiful piercing blue eyes that were staring right back at her.


	3. That Would Be Fab

After a short moment of silence between them, the girl spoke.

"I'm so sorry I hope I didn't hurt you, I didn't even see you with everyone moving towards the stairs, I'm just trying to find the rest of my friends".

"Uhm," composing herself Beca straightened, "Yeah well I've kind of lost my phone now.." she half laughed.

"Oh shit I didn't... again I'm sorry, I'll help you look for it".

Both turning their attention to the ground trying to spot the phone.

"Did you see where it went?"

"Not really" Beca replied quite deadpanned.

The girls now crouching to try and spot the phone on the floor between peoples legs. The amount of people were starting to thin now, as they were all making there way upstairs.

In a huff and about to give up Beca stood and turned to see the red head standing in front of her, looking solemn.

"Is the case of your phone a tape recorder?" she asked cautiously.

Beca hesitantly nodded.

"Okay well… good news I found the phone. Uhm.. bad news the screen is ... a little damaged" she handed over the phone placing it in Beca's hand. A little was an understatement; the screen was shattered, barely able to see the menu. Touching the screen small parts of the glass were spilling out of the resulting cracks from the fall.

"I will get you a new phone, again I'm so sorry, I really must've bumped into you hard"

"It's okay no need for that, accidents happen" Beca half smiled. The girl seemed innocent enough.

"No really I insist, or at least let me buy you a drink or something?"

Light heartedly laughing at the girl "The drinks are free on this boat remember?"

Shaking her head and laughing "Yeah.. of course. Well my na.."

The red head was suddenly cut off from her sentence as a blonde pushed past Beca, "There you are! C'mon it's already started upstairs and the others are partying without us!" The blonde taking red by the wrist, lead her away from Beca.

Beca standing there couldn't believe how rude the blonde was, _"Actress"_  she immediately thought, annoyed that red was cut off before she could get her name. The red looked back once more locking eyes with Beca as she smiled back at the girl, Beca half smiling back as they disappeared upstairs. It was only then that Beca heard the music, " _Wonder when that started_ " she thought, noticing that she was basically alone now on this deck, she made her way over to the stairs & ascended. The top deck coming into sight took her breath away, a huge illuminated bar lined the back of the deck to the left of the stairs and was full of people clamoring for drinks. The sound system was incredible being that she was at the very back from the stage it sounded as if the speaker was right next to her ear.

Being the top deck of this so called 'boat' there was no roof and low clear paneling as the railings, Cancun's sun was setting and the view was breathtaking. Looking for the stage you couldn't miss it, elevated high above the crowd, neon lights shinning from higher poles. It truly was an amazing sight and set up. Making her way through the crowd, trying to locate any of her friends, with the current set playing, she finally gets about half way through the crowd, spotting Jesse. Making her way past people she reaches out for his shoulder, coming up beside him.

He turned smiling as he recognized who it was,"Hey! Where have you been?! I did try calling you".

Without a word Beca reached into her pocket, showing the phone to Jesse with a less than impressed expression.

"Wow, how in the hell did you manage to do that?!"

"I'll explain later, point is it's useless at the moment. Jessica and Stacie are here also, I was chatting to them downstairs".

"Yeah I saw them also, we'll all catch up later on I'm sure. Amy and Cynthia are somewhere in this crowd, I was with them just a minute ago, but got separated"

Moving her head to the beat, looking up towards the DJ performing Beca smiled "Aoki huh? Didn't even know he was in Cancun"

"Amazing set so far, great way to kick off the event. Wait till you get up there though! Kick this boat party into full swing!"

Beca laughed and nodded at her friend "Can't wait!"

"Neither can we!" Amy suddenly made her self present, bursting through the crowd of people, followed closely by Cynthia from the left.

"How awesome is this boat bash!? Oh we are so coming back like every year!" Amy started crazy dancing to the beat. Cynthia laughing but strongly nodded in agreement with her friends' statement. Cynthia looking down towards Beca's hands, "You don't have a drink yet? Thought you were going to the bar? C'mon Beca, letting the team down here!".

Jess side glanced at Cynthia giving her a scowling look.

"I.. completely forgot about that. I'm going to the bar now anyone want anything?" Beca looked around, all thanking for the offer but shaking their heads in response, having already got their drinks on the way up.

"Okay, stay here, so I can find you all again!" Beca turned to leave but was stopped by Jesse.

"If we aren't on the dance floor we'll be on the upper balcony, can barely hear our selves down here"

Dumbfounded that there was a balcony Jesse turned her around and pointed above the bar. The railing was lined with neon lights and people talking above Beca nodded back at Jesse and made her way to the bar just underneath. Making her way past people, stopping to say hey to few people along the way, the crowd seemed to be never ending. With the bar coming into sight Beca was abruptly shoved to the side into a group of people. Apologising profusely, Beca turned to see who the culprit was only to find the blonde she had the pleasure of meeting down stairs before, moving swiftly towards the bar. Catching up to her Beca took a step in front of the girl.

"I don't know who you think you are, nor do I give 2 shits. However you owe me an apology, you saw what you did to me back there basically shouldering me right into a group of people".

Feigning a look of shock and confusion the blonde looked Beca in the eye "I have no idea what you are talking about, I may have bumped you as I made my way to the bar?"

"Bumped?... That's a joke.." Much like yourself Beca half mumbled, "You shoved me, what's your problem? What's with the attitude towards me?"

"Ugh I don't have time for this" Turning her attention to the barman trying to get service amongst the others wanting drinks "If you can't notice I'm busy getting drinks, so if you could get away from me that would be fab"

In a short heated stare, Beca decided to put on the fakest smile possible, the blonde showing a quick face of disgust back drew her attention around to the bar. Walking past the girl just to the side of her, Beca threw on a genuine smile and winked at the barman now finishing up an order and began walking towards her.

"Hey Kyle! How are you?"

"Hey Beca, yeah great, what can I get for you?"

"Just one Beakers Blue… that would be  **fab** , thanks" turning slightly to see a disheveled blonde staring back at her, eyes like daggers, as Beca returned a wide smirk in response. Thanking Kyle as she received her drink, she decided to head upstairs, taking one last look to revel at the blonde's clear frustration. Once upstairs Beca made her way towards the railing to get a good view of downstairs, spotting Stacie out of the corner of her eye as she made her way over to her.

"Nice to see you've finally got a drink in your hands Mitchell"

"Yeah well seeing as I'm performing later I thought I better ease up just a tad, especially after last night. But that phase is over now" Beca joked.

Laughing Stacie nodded "Well it was a good idea while it lasted. Follow me there is a group of us over in the corner, can chat to Jess about her acting endeavors and meet the friends"

"Yipee" Beca replied sarcastically as she followed the brunette. Walking to the corner Beca saw the group talking amongst themselves, Jess turning to them as they joined.

"Well hello! Ah a drink in Mitchell's hands! Things should get interesting later, some one take the phone off her now"

"Har har, well everyone can rest easy, there will be no photo's, instagram or any other media posts, not for a while"

Stacie and Jess both looking confused until their faces changed to shock as Beca produced the phone from her pocket showing the screen.

"Wow that sucks!" Jess proclaimed "Well I will just have to take the pics tonight and leak them to the media of you being a funny or wild drunk, probably see both tonight"

Beca laughed at the thought "Yeah well, have to dim it down slightly tonight I think. Around a fair few people that I would like to work with after this"

"Oh speaking of working with people, let me introduce you to the gang!" Jess puts an arm around Beca's shoulders, easily being taller than the DJ, of whom looked less than impressed by the prospect of meeting them but tried to be as friendly as possible. After being introduced to them all, Beca was stuck talking some guy from a vampire TV show, mentally shooting herself at how up himself this guy was. Jess suddenly reappears yelling Beca's name, turning to look at the girl thanking her immensely telepathically. Her eyes shot to the girl that was beside Jess.

_Red hair._

"Beca! Let me introduce to my great friend, she disappeared before, but through the help of a search team I found her. This is Chloe Beale, we've worked together on a few acting projects now! And Chloe this is Beca Mitchell likewise but on lots of music projects"

Beca smirked at the girl, during the introduction, as she clearly looked embarrassed recalling their run in earlier on. Beca nods extending her hand out "Chloe Beale huh? Nice to finally have a name"

Chloe hesitantly shook the girls hand, Jess interjecting the slight awkwardness.

"You both know each other?"

"No" was the answer from both of the girls. Jess confused, cocked an eyebrow waiting for them to explain.

"I showed you my phone right, well this is the culprit" Beca joked as she gestured to the red head.

"I'm still really, really sorry about that!"

Jess was laughing out loud at the situation "Chloe you make me laugh, she is such a klutz sometimes. There was an award show we attended a while back, well her dress got stuck underneath the chair, so as she walked over to go say hello to another person, along with dragging the chair she pulled half the drinks off the table! I don't even know how she managed to do it!"

Chloe laughed shaking her head at the recall of her clumsiness, as Beca was imagining the situation unfolding, laughing loudly with Jess.

"I'm a talented klutz what else can I say?" Chloe pronounced jokingly.

Beca nodded towards the girl "Mm well, that's really funny. I'm sure there are more of those stories, of which I would like to hear now please"

Jess scoffed "Beca you are one to talk, this girl is just as hilarious, especially drunk. Whilst we were on tour, we decided to head out to a bar after the show. All was good until a drinking challenge was bought on by one of the biggest guys I have ever seen, looked like he could have picked her up by the head with one hand and tossed her outside with ease. Don't know how she did it, but she outdrank the man, whilst we all sat back and watched her get up on the tables smashed, singing Kesha and opening the salt containers on the tables throwing it around saying it was glitter. Then she turned all burlesque and theatre pretending to be Velma Kelly."

Beca had her hand pressed to her forehead, shaking her head at Jess "Okay fine, fine we all have our drunken funny stories and I'll have you know I was a badass Kesha, then Velma. That bar was dead before I gave my incredible performance" Beca trying to be serious at the last statement, followed with them all laughing.

"Well I'm sure we may see D.B by the looks of it" Jess stated as she pointed to the now empty glass in Beca's hands.

Beca was a little taken back by the empty cup in her hands, not even realizing that it had been empty…  _hmm maybe I should slow it down just a tad.. or get another._ She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, what's D.B?" Chloe had asked innocently.

Jess laughed, "Drunk Beca, I'm sure you will get to meet her"

"Oh lets hope not!" all the girls had turned to see Jesse walking over with Amy and Cynthia in pursuit. "That is the last person and drama we would need at  **this** event. There are possible clients here! And I for one would like to be invited back"

"Here, here" Amy cheers'd to the statement taking a mouthful of her drink, Jesse shaking his head being not impressed with the girl.

Beca also shaking her head turned to face Chloe once more, "Chloe these are my adoring friends Amy, Cynthia and the hypochondriac Jesse. And this is Chloe Beale"

Chloe giggled at the joke and shook hands with the group-exchanging hello's.

"Very lovely to meet you Chloe I have seen most of your movies and love your acting skills, you deserved that Oscar won last year" Jesse stated.

"Thank you that's so sweet of you to say" Chloe smiled.

"Jesse is also a film buff, I don't think there is one movie he hasn't seen or own on DVD" Beca stated.

Chloe look a little confused, saying half-wittedly "You sound like that's a bad thing?"

Jess stepping in before Beca could answer, "Oh Beca here doesn't really like movies or TV, finds most of it to be boring"

"Repetitive" Beca corrected.

Jesse scoffed "That's ridiculous, it's an effort and a half but I have gotten her to watch some classics. In due time I will break her down, she'll love watching TV shows & movies"

Jess perked up in response "Starting with the shows I have been cast in! I was in a few episodes of Glee that was so fun! You should also check out Gossip Girl, Chloe and I played the older cast characters when they were younger"

 _Oh god I need a refill, is there a bar on this floor?!_  Beca thought to herself, deciding to act upon that thought, "I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?

"Yeah I'll come with you" Chloe spoke up walking towards Beca. Beca's smile towards the girl immediately fell as a familiar voice made its presence known to the group.


	4. Tease

Girls! I finally got our drinks, Chloe can you help me out here?! God it was barbaric down there, speaking of there was this monstrosity girl.." as the blonde handed out the drinks she had finally taken notice of the extra people standing amongst the group, one among them made her face drop.

" _Noooooooooooo… you have got to be kidding me"_ Beca's mind whined at the bitchy blonde's presence even more so that she was some how affiliated with them, as the blonde stared back at her with daggers once more.

The unaware cheery Chloe made the introductions, as she helped with the distribution of the drinks.

"Everyone this is Aubrey Posen, Aubrey this is Cynthia, Amy, Jesse and Beca. They're in the music industry and have worked with Stacie and Jess" The blonde taking a sip of her drink through the straw, smiled as she then said hello to everyone, Beca receiving a curt nod. Aubrey then addressed Chloe, Jess and now Stacie who had walked over to join in on the conversation "We should go dance!".

Chloe looked towards Beca giving an apologetic look once more, as she now had a drink, no need for her to accompany the brunette to the bar. The red heads eyes snapped to someone else though that must've been behind Beca. Following her eye line she turned around to see Ellie with her boyfriend. Beca made the introductions for everyone before they all turned to go downstairs to the dance floor. Beca followed behind, as she wanted to go get a refill, Ellie for the idea, tagged along.

Before breaking away from the group Chloe turned and called out for Beca, "Hey! You should come find us dance floor after, we'll probably be up the front".

"I'll just look for your red hair" Beca joked; receiving a laugh in return from Chloe before Aubrey dragged her away once more.

Beca turned back towards the bar with Ellie, "Hey do you know of that group I just introduced you to?"

"Not really, well of course I know Jess and Stacie. I've only seen the others on TV or in some movies, your redhead bffl has been in some pretty big movies, she's good. Really in the spotlight at the moment too. Along with her blonde friend, Aubrey? Yeah she's in a pretty big hit vampire TV show at the moment"

Beca half laughed, "I only just met them myself, the red head bumped into me and my phone got smashed, " Beca's face faltered in her smile, changing to a sarcastic tone "and as for the blonde, well, she is just a barrel of friendliness!"

Ellie laughed, "What did you do?"

Feigning shock towards Ellie "And why would you just immediately assume I did something? ... never mind but no, for some unknown reason she's just acting like a total bitch towards me. However my total care factor towards that resembles this empty glass in my hand".

"Hm nice one" Calvin spoke up taking the last mouthful of his drink. Beca had nearly forgotten he was there he was being so quite. Him and Ellie have been a dating for a couple of months now, that Beca can recall. Nice guy though and great DJ. Beca had gotten to know the DJ through multiple festivals that they had played at together.

Waiting through the amount of people, which didn't take long as they ordered their drinks and received them. Walking a short distance away form the bar, Ellie asked Beca, "Wait, what happened to your phone?"

Beca smirked taking a huge gulp of her beverage, "Exactly what I said, I got knocked by Chloe Beale, by accident but um" producing her phone to show for the umpteenth time "yeah it's fucked".

Ellie and Calvin couldn't believe the extent of the damage by the look on their faces. They laughed about it though all agreeing that she can easily get a new phone once back on mainland. Calvin then spoke about the upcoming festivals the three of them would be playing at, agreeing that they should be huge! Ellie sarcastically adding "Should invite your bffl and Aubrey!"

Beca scoffed not really registering the question but going straight to her new dislike of Jessica's career choice and friends "Why would Jess want to go into acting in the first place? It doesn't completely baffle me, I suppose I should have seen it coming knowing her personality but... ugh seriously?"

Ellie shook her head smiling "Have you spoken to her about this? I mean it's Jess here, she's not going to quit singing she's just taking a break. Having a go in the acting industry"

"Wouldn't a certain superficial uptight blonde for example, and those actress slash actor types completely deter you though? I would be really surprised if Jess turned into one herself, she's not like that so why would she want to hang out with people that are?"

"Well her friend Chloe doesn't seem like that at all" Ellie chimed in "You should go meet them on the dance floor, Rihanna is performing shortly"

"Yeah I suppose" Beca lingered on the thought of the red head for a minute, quickly followed by what Ellie had said "Hey wait aren't you both joining me on the dance floor?"

"Maybe soon, Calvin has a few people he wants to talk to and that I want to meet"

Beca rolled her eyes "Fine" taking a mouthful of her drink "more room for me to make a fool of myself anyways" about to make her way through the crowd Ellie caught her attention again, "Hey Beca, take it easy okay?" conveying a slightly worried look as she pointed to the near empty cup in her friends hands. Not bothering to look down at the cup she waved off Ellie and made her way towards the front.

Aoki had finished his set and the crew was now setting up for Rihanna's performance. Making her way past people saying hello to those she knew, she spotted the sight of red hair a couple of feet away. Coming up behind the group, she stood beside Stacie. Huddled in a group they were all chatting away, Jess, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe along with a couple of guys Beca had been introduced too before. They were off some vampire show but Beca couldn't recall their names. _Meh_.

Receiving a smile from Chloe, Beca pointed to her red hair, implying that's how she found them. Chloe giggled and shook her head in response. Jess turned abruptly seeing who had joined them "Beca! Good we were just discussing the TV show Aubrey is on. I honestly can't wait to see the next episode Aubrey!"

 _"Great a riveting discussion ahead I'm sure,"_  Beca thought to herself as she forced a smile.

"Yes I mean 7 seasons now and we are stronger than ever, the show has such a huge following, this season is massive there is so much drama and plot twists!"

"What's the character like, that you play?" Beca asked a little flatly, feigning interest and for own amusement to annoy the girl again. It worked.

Aubrey had a combined look of disgust, shock and offence towards Beca. " _So just the usual look"_ , Beca thought as she inwardly smirked. Jessica spoke up "Sarah Newlin, a bit of an uptight Christian, hates vampires and is out to destroy them all!" In her best southern accent she continued, "It's on the HBO channel but there aren't just vampires in Bon Temps!"

Beca just nodded, trying to not laugh, as she thought to herself " _What a stretch it must be to become the uptight Sarah New-whatever_ ". Beca had no idea what Jess meant with the last part and why she had said it in an southern accent, Jess then added "Beca's not one for many TV shows or movies, have to get her the box set for Christmas!" Jess joked.

Much to Beca's chagrin at the prospect she forced a smirked at the joke. With so many responses, mostly negative and sarcastic running through her mind she looked over to where Chloe was smiling at her not wanting to look like the bitch Beca decided to instead give a thumbs up to Jess as she was taking a drink.

"You like musical theatre though?" Chloe suddenly asked. Obviously recalling the drunken story Jess had retold.

Beca's face dropped a little, but composed herself quickly with a forced tight lipped smile, simply replying "Mmhm, suppose" ignoring the confused look on Chloe's face, Beca took another drink, instead directing her eye line to the stage just behind the red head. "Have you seen Rihanna perform before?" asking the group. Instead of an answer Beca found that the group had turned over to talk to others. Chloe was still engaged in the conversation however, responding to the question Beca looked back towards her.

"No I haven't seen her live before, I hear she is fantastic though and that she is doing some acoustic versions which should be great. You've worked with her though right?"

Beca walked closer to the red head so as to continue the conversation without having to try and compete with everyone else's talking and straining to hear her. Coming to a stop in front of Chloe she replied, "Yeah I did, only on a couple of songs but they turned out really great. She was great to work with too."

"I saw you both perform at the Grammy's last year on TV, looked like so much fun for you performing up there. I would be a nervous mess" Chloe laughed and conveyed a scared face as she thought of the situation.

 _Seems to know more about me than I do her. Ellie may be right she doesn't seem so bad. Just innocent/pure. Probably won't like my lifestyle very much._ Beca thought tp herself, before answering.

"I did actually, it was great up there on stage. That was my second time performing at the awards, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit nervous. Once I hit the stage though, all focus, thoughts, emotions, everything it's all on... It's kind of like that all goes on hold. Instead I'm on a high of energy, fun and awesomeness from the music. That sounded pretty lame but it's a feeling that's hard to describe" Towards the last part of her sentence, Beca hadn't really been looking at the red head, instead at the drink in her hands. When looking up to Chloe she had a look of… perhaps admiration or maybe understanding towards Beca.

"Sounds great, I love music also, it can be healing. I can't completely compare of course but, acting brings on a whole new persona. Emotions I had before turning into the character, it allows me to channel those into the role or take on something completely different that the character is facing. It's fun to kind of morph yourself into this person."

"Yeah sounds... challenging"

Chloe laughed at Beca, who was obviously trying to comprehend acting all together "Yes well I enjoy it, very much like you do music" staring at each other for a short moment, she continued "I have to tell you, I'm a huge fan of your music. Pretty sure I have every song you've done or worked on, on my phone"

Beca felt her smirk getting a little too big at the remark, dimming it down a little "Thanks. I've been working on some new stuff"

"Can't wait to hear it!" Chloe interjected "can you say anything yet about the rumor of you working with Justin Timberlake? I worked with him on a project a while back and couldn't help but ask when he might go back into music. Said he was keeping it a secret, the tease"

"What are you a reporter, or perhaps just acting as one?" Beca sarcastically asked with a mischievous look directed at the red head.

Chloe laughed "Or.. just maybe, I'm really into music and am keenly interested in whether or not you are helping JT bring his sexy back"

Beca shook her head, smiling at the somewhat lame connection of her remark, "That's funny, well yes actually I worked on and helped in his new upcoming… song."

"Song? Meaning one? Yeah right, it's going to be a new album right?!" Chloe clearly excited at the possible prospect.

Beca stayed stone faced as she watched the stage and took the last mouthful of her drink "Mm not able to say, perhaps if I had another drink"

"Pshh you tease" Chloe spun around to one of the men standing next to Aubrey. Slide glancing Beca saw an exchanging of words between the two. The next minute Chloe spun back around and handed Beca a new glass of drink.

"Impressive, did you just take his drink?"

"I'm persistent" Chloe stated factually as she quickly raised her eyebrow and smiled at Beca. "Now spill"

"What was the question again?" Beca tried her hardest not to smile but was letting a small grin appear. Teasing the girl was appearing to be quite amusing.

Chloe smiled as she stared back at Beca dead in the eye, with a huff crossing her arms "Beca, oh sweet, Beca would you pretty please tell me if Justin Timberlake will be releasing a new  **album**?"

Smirking at the girls' overdramatic sarcasm, she took a step closer towards the red head as Beca got in close, checking to both her left and right making sure no one else may hear her. Locking eyes with Chloe, Beca leaned in inhaling a little just to stall and annoy the woman more. She was going to answer her but instead, "Shhh Rihanna is about to start!" moving to the side of Chloe as the crowd started to move forward, all began clapping to welcome the singer on stage.

Beca smirked and side glanced at the scowling face she was receiving, Chloe leaning in to Beca so as she could hear "This isn't over!"

Their attention was turned to the performance as Rihanna started to sing.

Jess came up behind the girls and started to dance along with Chloe as they sung the words. A few songs in and Beca finally gave in, as both of the girls had been pleading for her to join in with them singing the lyrics. Shaking her head she turned to the two and decided to join in on the fun they were having, putting effort in behind her voice, she burst out singing along with the girls and the rest of the crowd. Beca actually felt like she was having fun, which was reassured as the overgrown smile the red head was showing towards her was now replicated on her own face.


	5. Beca Mitchell - Live in Cancun

"Woah take it easy there" Jess laughed as Beca had stumbled a little into the girl, due to the crowd, but mostly from the alcohol intake.

"My bad" Beca wasn't even sure how long they had been out on the dance floor now, but during the performance, Cynthia had been invited up to join Rihanna. Both singing parts of the song and harmonizing together in other parts. It was a song written by Cynthia for the woman. To Beca it felt like it went by in a blur, as Chloe commented on how great her friend was up on stage with Rihanna. Beca agreeing, proud and happy for her friend as she got up alongside her idol, singing the words she had written for the star, before she herself was a renowned singer. Before Beca knew it, 3 other performers had played their set and Cynthia was now half way through her own. She was tearing through the songs and was performing brilliantly with Amy, who joined her in some songs, and being the funny girl that she is, would pretend to be her hype girl, adding some rap. The crowd loved it; all were smiling at the humor, friendship and talent being shown on stage.

Beca looked towards Chloe as the girl nudged her. Waiting for her to elaborate why she had done so. Chloe put her hand around Beca's, slipping the drink out of her grasp, "Well go on!". Beca was still a little confused, widening her gaze from just Chloe, everyone appeared to be looking at her including Cynthia on stage with her hand waving for her to join on stage.  _Ahh..,light bulb_. Beca looked back towards Chloe and smiled giving a nod "Thanks". Chloe looked excited, perhaps to see her perform alongside Cynthia. Making her way to the side of the stage Beca climbed the steps and went behind the booth where her laptop and DJing equipment had been set up. Cynthia addressing the crowd as they cheered, "This is one of the first songs Beca and I worked on, along with some others, you might recognize".

Beca kicked the song off placing the beats and additional little remixes into her laptop as Cynthia started singing. Continuing through the current song, Beca started fusing the rest of Cynthia's songs that she hasn't yet sung together, adding some different sounds and beats than the originals, in other words giving it some extra remix flavor, and flow.

Cynthia followed and adapted to the changes with ease as they had done this in the past for other special performances. The crowd loved it, singing along and dancing wildly.

Beca looked up from her DJ station slipping the right headset off to the side so as to hear the crowd. For a high mixed group of celebrities they were actually partying pretty hard.

Spotting the red hair at the front, along with Jessica and the rest of the group, she shot them a smile as she continued on her laptop, taking a high symphonic bridge in between the last songs, building for the drop, Cynthia took a quick breather and swig of water, Beca grabbed the mic off the table in front of her, asking the crowd "You all ready?! Raise your glasses high now! C'mon!"

Cheering in unison the crowd followed the DJ's direction, all drinks being thrust into the air. Jess and Chloe screaming loudly, Beca couldn't help but laugh at the crazy pair, that she was just able to hear them over the music. Beca then continued the songs high as Cynthia started the verse and bought it through for the big finish the crowd hyped and jumping.

Beca came around from her station to the front of the stage to join Cynthia & Amy, as they thanked the crowd, and moved off the stage. Walking they rejoined the group at the front as they were welcomed back warmly by their friends. The group agreed how great the performance was, giving congrats to Cynthia and props to Amy for shaking things up, including Beca, all having a laugh. Jessica quickly spoke "We should get a round of drinks!"

Aubrey spotted a waiter, close in the area of where they were standing, and went over to order some drinks.

Beca walked over to Chloe to get her drink back. Chloe smiled towards the DJ "That was fantastic! You were great up there! Could barely breathe down here it was getting so crazy. I'll have to get myself to a safe spot when you do your full set!"

Beca smiled at the kind remarks, "Thank you, looked like you and Jess were getting pretty wild yourselves. Think I could hear you both over the music at one point"

"I can belt out a song pretty good, Jess and I would go to karaoke with the cast sometimes after night shooting"

Nodding her head, conveying a scared look towards Chloe "Yikes"

Playfully hitting Beca's arm "Hey! We had fun and we weren't that bad"

"I'll take your word for it. You and Jess seem to get along well, you met on an acting job?"

"Yeah she's a great friend, we met on a project way back. Kept in touch afterwards and she told me about wanting to merge into acting. I told her about some parts that were open for a job I was working on at the time. Put in a few words and they were more than accepting of bringing her in. Anyway we've worked on a few TV shows now and... maybe something else in the near future.."

Beca was intrigued her first thought was,  _Not a movie!_

She looked at Chloe challengingly not receiving a response or even a look from the girl as she was now directing her eye line at the stage.

 _The tables have now turned_.

"Fine I'll tell you about J.T, but you have to tell me what this other 'project' is'"

Chloe didn't respond, continuing to look towards the stage. Beca huffed and turned, walking in front of Chloe into her eye line, raising her eyebrows at the girl. Chloe acting like she just realized, "Oh sorry what was the question again I forgot?"

"Ha ha very funny, okay fine. You've had your payback moment"

Chloe took a step closer to Beca, she was now right in her face. Chloe inhaling, which Beca found herself also to be doing. Suddenly both of Chloe's hands were on her shoulders, spinning Beca around quickly to the stage "You're up!".

" _WHAT?!"_

Beca saw Jesse standing to the side of the stage summoning her frantically with his hands that she was meant to start her set now. Beca smirked a little, knowing and feeling Chloe's smug expression now plastered on her face behind her.

Turning her head backward slightly towards the red head, "Tease" Beca said, smirking as she received a smug smirk and wink in return from the red head along with a small push as Beca then walked towards the stage. Taking the stairs once more an announcement came over the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Bacardi Boat Bash 2013, please make welcome Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd cheered and clapped welcoming her on the stage, Beca smiling out and throwing a quick wave as she made her way over to stand behind the station once more. The music started up and she began her set.

Half way through the set Beca slipped off the headset and called for Jesse who was off to the side that she was dying for a drink. He watched as she did somewhat of a hand signal for wanting a drink. He nodded and went off. Beca turned back to her booth looking out to her audience, spotting Chloe in front as she moved, swayed and danced to her music. Her smile was intoxicating even from up here Beca felt one forming on her own face. Unsure as to why she wiped it from her face quickly, Chloe looking up to Beca and putting her fist in the air and pointed a finger towards her as she sung the lyrics of the song Beca was currently playing. Beca let the smile reappear before ripping her attention back to her laptop. Putting the headset back on she continued.

Time seemed to go slower, Beca new she was quite tipsy from the alcohol intake, but not heavily so,  _although I have had quite a few since arriving on the boat… I think_ , Beca thought. Ironically at that thought she was craving another drink, the heat was getting to her, Beca felt as if she was near to fainting. Looking to the side continuously for Jesse, he thankfully reappeared moments later, with... water.

 _Eh better then nothing_ , she thought. Immediately reaching out for the bottle she skulled most of it, thanking Jesse. Noticing another person beside Jesse, off the side of stage, she went back to her computer and made the arrangement.

Bridging the song into a build for the next, dimming the sound down a little she picked up the mic "You all having a good time out there? Make some noise Bacardi Bash!" The crowd roared, some raising their drinks in response. "Okay, please make welcome, a very good friend of mine, Ellie Goulding!" Swooping the bridge down immediately into the start of the song, Ellie walked out on stage and began singing. Looking out in front of her seeing Ellie, she couldn't help but see the red head again, this time she had her phone out and appeared to be either taking a pic or video. Beca looked right at the camera and smiled.

Seeing Chloe direct her attention from the screen to look at Beca herself, her smile widened a little more, sending a wink also. Beca's vision was not only filled with Chloe but, it was late now, the neon light beams from the spotlights were being thrown all around the crowd, and it looked phenomenal.

Returning her attention to the song, adding some mixes it went great. Ellie performed some covers of Beca's songs that had been done with other artists, all went along smoothly and the crowd loved it. Receiving the signal, Beca cued the last song for her set; a song they had both recently just worked on, Ellie effortlessly began singing 'Stay Awake' as did the rest of the crowd, Beca mouthing the words herself. She rocked her head to the rhythm. Riding out her last song as the bridge came up Beca threw her fist in the air, Ellie walking behind the booth to join her, wrapped an arm around the DJ, "Beca Mitchell everybody! C'mon"

The crowd cheered in response. Beca smiling out, as she caught her friends at the front cheering and having fun, applauding at the performance. With that the song continued and Ellie went back to singing the final verse as she looked at Beca;

**Like a flash before our eyes, we're already into the night,**

**And if it feels like we're dreaming,**

**Believe it,** **believe it.**

Then Ellie moved back out to the crowd as she unwrapped her arm from the DJ she moved back to the front of stage. Beca gesturing that the crowd jump, they complied and it looked awesome. The bridge of the song followed though with Ellie singing a high and powerful;

**(Yeahhh!)**

**We don't have to wait till the morning,  
The sun will never go down.**

**(Yeah)**

**And we will be this way forever,**   
**We've got to take it now.**

**(Yeah)**

**Just stay awake, stay awake,**   
**You can follow us, a pair of eyes**   
**Just stay awake, stay awake.**

The song came to its end, with Beca then picking up the mic once more "Thank you! You have been an awesome crowd. My name is Beca Mitchell, this is Ellie Goulding, who will now take things from here! Party up!".

The crowd roared with applause at the performance.

Walking around to the front she made a quick wave and headed off to the side, meeting Jesse, "Great set! Brilliant the hosts of the event loved every second of it!"

Beca side glanced back at the stage, taking a huge intake of breath as Ellie started her own set. "That's great" Beca replied a little nonchalantly. Jesse looking a little worried "Hey, you okay?"

Beca looked back at Jesse trying to throw a convincing smile, "Yeah.. think the performance just took a bit out of me.. Need another drink is all!"

Jesse wasn't convinced, "Why don't I go see if I can find the co-host and get the room key? It's early in the morning you know? After Ellie's performance everyone will be heading downstairs to bed or leaving."

Before Beca could answer both her and Jesse were asked if they could please make there way out from the side of stage. Fair enough, it was getting a little too crowded and hectic behind there with stage crew, lighting techs etc. rushing around.

Jesse followed as Beca rounded the corner, seeing the dance floor to the left of where they stood, she stopped and turned to face Jesse, "Jesse I'm fine, but maybe we should get the room keys sorted out before the mad rush. Oh and what about my laptop?"

Jesse nodded, "I'll wait here and collect it from the crew once they have disconnected it from the system, I'll meet you downstairs, maybe find Amy and Cynthia too".

Beca nodded and turned making her way on to the dance floor, remembering that the group was still towards the front when she last spotted them before leaving the stage. Hoping that the girls would still be there. Stumbling a little she fell into someone in front of her, "Sorry!". Met with an unimpressed face from none other than Aubrey she moved away from Beca stating, "Watch where you are going, you drunk". For the sake of all that is holy and the event Beca ignored the girl, continuing to move forward, her blood was boiling at the remark. Coming up to a group she spotted Jessica, Chloe, Stacie, Amy and Cynthia were all chatting. Walking over to the group, with her eyes were on Chloe as she was the first to recognize her, immediately radiating a smile at her presence. Somehow it made Beca... feel... calm.

Shooting a quick smile back to the red head she joined in on the conversation.

They all turned giving positive remarks on her set. Thanking them she turned her head to address Amy and Cynthia, "Jesse wants us to sort out our rooms for the night downstairs, he's going to meet us once he gets our equipment" Beca then thought of the others standing there "Are you all staying on the boat tonight?"

Receiving nods and a couple of "Yeahs" Chloe spoke up, "We should join you actually so we can get ours sorted out at the same time"

Beca about to speak again but was cut off, as they were interrupted by a mans voice that was now calling out to them.


	6. A Bet & 3 Hot Chicana's

All turning simultaneously they saw a man with a professional camera holding it at the ready, "Photo for the event ladies?". Everyone formed a line, Beca started to disappear a little, walking to the side, not really in the mood for a photo. Aubrey happily took the opening; out of nowhere she pushed past Beca, and stood posing next to the girls. Flash. Chloe walked up to the cameraman to have a preview as he turned the screen facing the ladies. Beca saw Chloe turn around like she was looking for someone. "Great photo ladies!" Aubrey announced.

Beca finally looked their way once more this time locking eyes with the red heads blue, waving that the she join her. "How about another one?" Chloe announced. Beca stayed out to the side as the girls lined up again, however she was pulled forward by the wrist as the red head, took hold. Smiling and shaking her head she was placed in between Jess and Chloe with the others to the side of them. "Now smile!" Chloe directed her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and with that Beca swung hers around Chloe's back, looked down the lens and smiled. Flash. Flash. "and one more ladies!" Flash. The girls broke off from the pose, Beca kept her arm around Chloe for a second longer as she side glanced at the girl and smiled as their eyes met, Chloe moved forward and took her hand. "Let's check out the photo's" Beca had a glance nodding her approval. The cameraman looked at Beca "Excuse me Miss Mitchell would you mind taking a few photos with these people, they're the ones who won tickets to this event"

"Yeah sure!" Addressing the group as they moved to stand around Beca for the shot "Call me Beca though, please everyone" smiling and saying hello, Beca stood in the middle for the photo. "No need for me to squat right?" Having a joke in reference to her height, most laughed that heard her.

"Okay everyone smile!". Flash. Beca turned signing a few things for people, having small conversations. Chloe wasn't standing too far away as she was asked to take one with the group also. A couple of girls came up to both Beca and Chloe, one of the girls thanking them, "Hi, my name is Holly and I just wanted to say that you have been a great role model for me, the both of you, you've been through so much it's helped me to surpass and deal with my own problems. It's been a dream of mine to meet you both to tell you that and to say thank you. Could.. could I please have a picture with the two of you?"

Chloe was brightly smiling and responded, "That's so nice of you to say Holly! I'm so happy that we have been able to help you in some way, you're never alone and of course you can get a picture get over here!" Chloe put the girl beside her as she stood to her right, Beca joining in on the left. Both of them unaware that they had gone to wrap an arm around the girls back, both their hands were resting on each other. Beca wanted to look at the red head, wanted to slide glance but didn't want to ruin the photo for this kind girl, so she gave her best smile towards the camera. Flash. The girl thanked them immensely once more and went off with her friend. Beca looked at Chloe and couldn't help but wonder what the girl was referring to about Chloe. No doubt Chloe was probably thinking the same about her. Before either of them could talk, Aubrey bursts through the both of them "Well what's this about getting our keys for the rooms? Chloe you coming?!"

"Yes, Bree hold your horses" Chloe made her way behind Aubrey following her to the back of the deck. Beca was nudged forward by Jess, seeing Cynthia and Amy beside her also, "C'mon let's go get the keys for our rooms, I'm exhausted!"

* * *

Now downstairs they all stood waiting for the co-host of the event, Jennifer to finish up with some others. Beca, standing there with the group, could just feel the weight of the alcohol starting to hit her. She decided that the couch over to the side of the set up reception looked, amazing right now. Walking or perhaps she was staggering, she made her way over to the furniture and sat down. Her feet thanking her instantly. Eyeing back over at the desk she saw Aubrey talking to the co-host now, seeing an exchanging of keys. This was the same for the rest of the girls. Taking a moment to close her eyes. Slumping a little on the couch Beca couldn't help but feel the fatigue of the past couple of days burden her, not wanting to linger on the thoughts she opening her eyes and pulled out her phone to check twitter. Beca scoffed, "Yeah... that's right.." Shifting her gaze from the screen she saw a person standing in front of her, who then joined beside her on the couch.

"I've lost count as to how many times I've said sorry, but another one couldn't hurt right?" she laughed a little. Beca smiled in response. "Hey" Beca looked at Chloe, "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks. You know I thought this boat bash was... going to be a little lame. But that crowd up there was.. like any other I play in front of. In all honesty I thought the event would be full of stuck up celebrities, who would rather be fancy then get crazy on the dance floor. I mean, it's just that" Beca couldn't really grasp the feeling; it had been so rare for her, for a while. Chloe waited on her words however, so she continued "I.. had fun, with you, with all of you. This boat bash has turned out to be pretty awesome"

Beca's mind was mentally slapping her, what was this drunken garbage flying out of her mouth. Pull yourself together Mitchell. However the calm feeling returned at her replying words.

"Good, me too. I'm really happy I finally got to meet you Beca.." it looked as if she was going to say more but both of their attention was drawn to Jesse now standing in front of Beca. "Slight problem, I had the key to your room, but helping Amy in her intoxicated state, has passed out starfish style in there. Now you are meant to double up with her, so as everyone can have a bed we are all meant to double up".

Beca cut in before he continued, "That's fine Jesse, I'll sort it out, I'm not going to bed just yet anyway. Did you still have the key?"

"Yes, tore it from her bear grasp" Jesse handed over the card, "But Beca I would suggest you get some sleep soon"

"Yeah I will, I just need to get some air" Beca stood from the couch... slowly. Chloe helping her up, however she didn't seem to be that sober either, swaying a little as she grasped on to Beca's arm. Beca instinctively helping her in return, as she laughed at their woozy state.

"I slipped" Chloe smiled knowing how crappy her own lie was.

"Sure you did Chloe"

Jesse rolled his eyes at the pair, "Please be careful.. the both of you! I feel like your mother but please the sun will be coming up soon-ish, get some rest!" with that he walked, towards the stairs and descended. Jessica than skipped over to the pair, Beca guessing that she too was a little drunk, smiling at them both dumbly she addressed Chloe, "I have our room key! I was going to go to bed until I was told some awesome information, one! They have shots lined up upstairs right now; they're trying to use all the remaining alcohol! Let's go!"

Beca was all for it. About to move forward she realized her arm was still around Chloe's; looking at each other now Beca smiled and asked, "You keen?"

Beca watched as somehow the red head's smile enhanced, "Yeah I'm keen, but Jess what was the other information?"

Jess's smile grew bigger, "You'll both see. Now c'mon!"

Finally letting go of each other, Beca and Chloe walked with Jess up the stairs, immediately immersed in the neon lights, moonlight, singing and the crowd.

Ellie was still performing as Beca looked over, rocking out at usual. They made their way over to the bar, which had thinned a little since the last time Beca had seen it. With Jess to the left of Beca and Chloe to her right, Jess made the shot orders, "Three Dizzy Fizzy Slammers and Three Hot Chicana's, Ai ai ai!" the last part pronounced in an attempt to sound Mexican, making the girls laugh along with the barman. As the barman lined all the shots in front of girls, pouring the mixed ingredients, Beca got serious for a moment addressing the girls "Now, the first one to drink all of their shots, wins!" Jess intriguingly replied, "and what does the winner get?". Beca couldn't really think of anything.. "How about the winner gets to choose one of the other two losers to do a dare?" Chloe looked proud with her idea. Beca laughed, "Well I can't think of anything better... I'm in" Jess nodded in agreement.

The shots had been poured and a small audience was now watching for the competition to go down between the girls. Beca was ready and determined, she had done this many times before, confidant that she had this in the bag. Beca nodded to her friend Kyle behind the bar to start, when he saw fit. "Ready, ladies?". Beca side glanced and saw that all of their hands were hovering above their own shot ready to begin. "GO!".

Beca grabbed the shot downing it and was on to the next,  _Oh wow this is strong!_ was her immediate thought, pushing it aside however, like the now 5 empty shots on the bar; she focused on the one more to go, which was half gone but... "Winner! Chloe Beale!". Beca was shocked as her head spun to her right to look at the winner, who had her arms in the air in victory.

Looking down to the bar for the evidence, the call was right, she had won. Speechless, Beca could only watch as Chloe laughed, stuck out her tongue cheekily at her and reveled in the win.

" _Well I be damned… and..and-Oh…wow"_ , Beca could feel her eyes drooping and the vision blurring even further as the shots hit her. "Jess, I won!" Chloe nudged Beca then, "Hey tell Jess... lets … hey tell her we should go sit over by the railing... upstairs". Beca relayed the message to Jess who's head was slumping towards the bar top, with no response Beca nudged the girl softly, "Did I win?". Beca scoffed as she saw that only 4 shots had been taken by Jess. "Nope, c'mon…. we" rattling her foggy intoxicated brain for the rest of the sentence "we are going upstairs!" Chloe put a hand on the back of Beca's upper arm, probably for support, as they moved towards the stairs. "Oh there's railings, thank god" Jess heaved a sigh of relief.

Climbing the steps carefully and slowly, they made it to the upper deck, the amount of people on the balcony was very little with most now on the dance floor. Making their way over to the far left side corner, they dropped themselves down in the three deck style chairs. "Jess you okay babe?" Chloe stood from the chair and reached over to the girl, who was now resting her head on her hand that was propped up by the chair's arm. "Mmhm I'm fine". Chloe went to seat herself back in the chair beside Beca, but nearly missed. Beca now stood, reaching out and took hold of Chloe's arms, seating her a little more to the right, where the chair was. "Thanks", shaking her head. Beca couldn't take her eyes off the red head, intrigued at why she was shaking her head, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy… and drunk" she giggled, "and I've really had a lot of fun!"

To Beca it sounded like she hadn't felt the emotion in a while either. Taking small step back Beca sat herself back down on the chair beside Chloe.

"Likewise", she laughed, now shaking her head. Chloe looked confused but smiled as she turned her head slightly towards the girl as Beca sat down beside her, "Have I got something on my face?"

"No, it's… down at the bar, well, I honestly, I kinda pegged you as an innocent type. Downing those drinks so quickly… " she was cut off.

"Good I surprised you then, and snatched that game from your grasp" she joked.

"So wait though, are you saying innocent people can't take shots?" she quirked an eyebrow challengingly.

"No, I don't know. I suppose, I mean I thought you would be a little bit like a 'goody two shoes' in a way, but you showed how awesome of a person you are. You can party like the rest of us, that's awesome!" Beca tipped her head to the girl, a successive gesture for a successful description… from a drunk.

Chloe was silent for a little bit, due to the alcohol intake it probably took her brain a minute to register and come up with a coherent response, "Well thanks Beca, I think. You're pretty awesome too" they both smiled and laughed at each other.

"Confirmation of an already known fact m'dear"

"Cocky aren't you" as Chloe joked she looked seriously at the girl, "funny though, I like that. Oh did I tell you I love your music, I love music you know. I go… I go to concerts and festivals whenever I can. But tonight was the first I've seen you play live. You were incredible"

Beca's smile was at its biggest and she didn't care, the drunk fast talking red head in front of her was … "Haha, you're great company you know that? And yeah you told me, I'm really happy that you enjoy my music and the show I did tonight. I'll have to take you with me to a festival in the future!"

Chloe had been staring at Beca intently as she spoke, "I would really love that Beca, maybe I'll even use my winning dare card on you at the festival, make you do something funny on stage"

"Damn, I thought you might have forgotten about that"

"Beca I'm drunk but I'm not completely smashed, we only had that drinking contest like 10 minutes ago!" as she playfully hit the DJ's arm beside her.

Beca shaking her head in response and laughing.

Suddenly Chloe changed her gaze from Beca to the stage downstairs, springing from her chair as Ellie started to sing her new single 'Burn', "Oh my gosh I love this song!"

Beca made the effort and pushing herself off the chair, to stand beside the girl, as they watched the singer from the railing. Beca started to sing the words along with Ellie simultaneously with Chloe, Chloe turning her head abruptly to the DJ, obviously shocked that she knew word for word. It was now half way through the song and they were now joined by a somewhat awake Jess, now standing to Beca's left as she pulled out her phone aiming it at the two singing. Beca looked briefly at the lens smiling as she continued to sing along. Chloe saw this and as Beca took a small step back she stood forward and from Beca's right looked towards the camera, singing a few lyrics eagerly and with energy, then returning to her spot. Jess lowered the device from what Beca could see from the corner of her eye, but suddenly an arm was wrapped around her shoulder, it was Chloe. "Jess! Can you take a photo of us?" Jess nodded and fumbled a little to stand in front of the both of them as they were against the railing, with view of the performance, stage, lights and the background of a very early morning Cancun. Beca tried to compose her drunken state for a good photo with the red head. Chloe looked at Beca and gave her a drunken smile, then turning to Jess "Uh Jess babe.. the photo?"

"Wait for it my second piece of information is about to be shown!" The song was coming to a close in the background and Ellie finished brilliantly, thanking the crowd, the still lightly dark but morning sky was abruptly filled with an explosion of colours. Fireworks had been lit, and it was amazing. Jess took the photo and asked a man near her to take some photos so as she could join. Standing there for a few moments as they posed together for the photos, Jess then went to collect the phone from the man. Beca turned her attention to the fireworks and with a certain red head also in her view, as she too was watching the sky, they both stopped their wandering eyes as their own now connected.

 _Her smile, it's..so.. radiant._ Beca couldn't think properly, maybe due to the alcohol, but perhaps it was something else. Her stomach was a flutter, the sight before her making her breathless. But as if she had no control over her mouth, the only words forming in mind, suddenly made itself present, rolling off Beca's tongue as she spoke softly, "You're beautiful".


	7. You, Me, EDC?

Her eyes slightly cracked open.  _"Oh my god… my head"._ Facing down, she guessed by the hard flat surface beneath her, that she was lying on the floor. Putting in a substantial amount of effort Beca propped herself on her elbows to survey the room. A bed to her right, with half a leg protruding out above her, a door directly in front and another to the left. Effort diminished as her elbows gave way, head hitting the pillow. " _Why does it feel like I'm swaying… are we rocking? Oh..fuck…I'm on a fucking boat"_ Beca shut her eyes taking a deep breath, so as to try and rid the overwhelming feeling of wanting to vomit. Crawling forward a little towards the door on the left, taking guess on the room it led to, Beca used the wall to help herself up. Swinging the door open she immediately located the sink, staggering to it. Beca turning the cold faucet on, cupped the water to a sizable amount, leaning over the sink, she pressed the water to her face. Doing this a couple times over, it wasn't a great help but it definitely was a start, and made her feel a little cleaner. Taking a look in the mirror, she was surprised to find that only her eyeliner was a little smudged, along with her hair being disheveled. " _Seen worse"_.

Cleaning the eyeliner away Beca was again surprised at finding a brush along with a toothbrush and paste that was around the basin.  _"Awesome"_  Brushing her hair and teeth, clearing the taste of alcohol Beca fixed her clothes a little and made her way out of the bathroom. Finding a half awake, star fished Amy on the bed playing with her phone. "What time is it?" Beca croakily asked.

"Too early if you ask me, but we are leaving soon. I got a text from Jesse we are all meeting upstairs, and once we dock & get changed back at the hotel we are all going out for breakfast"

Beca stood there half hunched, still not fully awake and could only muster a nod, as she walked towards the bed seating herself down on the edge. Looking below to see the make shift bed of a doona and pillow on the floor bellow, Beca could now connect the dot as to why her back hurt a little.

Amy must've taken notice, "Sorry about the uh... taking up of the bed here, kinda passed out and you well know the rule not to wake a bear as it sleeps. The same rule applies with me"

First smirk of the day as one appeared on Beca's face at her friends remark, "Never too early to start drinking again is it? Can just prolong this hangover"

"I hear ya, but no. The both of us have taken enough alcohol, last night! Here." Amy reached to the bedside table, throwing a packet of panadol and small bottle of water to the side of where Beca was siting. Immensely thankful she quickly took the panadol and drank the whole bottle. "Ugh.. that was, definitely needed! You bought these onto the boat?"

Putting her phone to the side, Amy propped herself up and made her way to the bathroom, her voice echoing out "Nah I'm telling you these people who organize this event know their shit! They must've thought of all of this stuff, it was there when I woke up."

"Good thinking on their part then" Baca from her sitting on the bed let her body fall back onto the now empty bed, trying to push through the nausea this boat was creating with the combination of alcohol, it was right up there with the worst hangovers. As she lay there, Beca tried to recollect the events of last night the smile returning to her face but was then followed by confusion and a scowl at the thought of Chloe. She had been quite open with the girl last night; it's unlike Beca to be that way with someone instantly, yet it was so easy for her to just unwind for some reason with the red head.

She was a sweet girl, and Beca had fun but… some feeling she couldn't quite place was sitting in her stomach along with the nausea. Overall however, she decided that this boat bash was definitely an experience she enjoyed.

Amy returned from the bathroom, having fixed herself up, Beca felt a tap on her leg that was dangling off the bed, "Oi let's go! They're probably waiting for us, oh and Jesse still has your equipment. I think he ended up taking it back to his room".

"Okaaay" Beca drawled, not wanting to leave the comfort of the soft bed. Amy offered her hand and Beca took it as she hauled her up. "Oh here" Beca turned to see Amy hand her, her phone and sunglasses as she then opened the door and began walking up the hallway. Beca looking down at the cracked phone, smiled recalling the incident, trying to turn it on she could see a few banners alerting her of some notifications but couldn't read it, locking the phone she closed the door behind her and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Meeting Jesse and Cynthia upstairs, the boat docked and they made their way back on to mainland; Beca couldn't help but look around for a certain red head as they waited for a car. With no such luck at spotting her or any of the other ladies, their car arrived and took them back to the hotel. Not saying much to each other in the elevator on the way up, as most heads were hanging due to a hangover, Jesse spoke up before Cynthia and Amy left for their floor as the elevator came to a halt, "Have a shower, get cleaned up and meet downstairs in the lobby in half an hour, to leave for breakfast". The girls nodded, whisperings of "yeah" and "okay" as they left the elevator. Beca slumped against the railing surrounding the elevator, relishing the thought of a shower and sleeping for most of the day, not really keen on breakfast.

Stepping out onto their floor Jesse followed Beca to her room, opening the door,

Jesse placed her equipment on the couch. Beca continued walking towards her room, mind set on a shower, abruptly remembering Jesse was still there she turned to him, "Hey..um, count me out for the breakfast, think I'm just going to get some sleep"

Jesse immediately responding "Don't you want to catch up with everyone? We organized the breakfast last night? Well you, when I say 'we' I mean  _you_  girls did and just alerted me."

Beca was dumbfounded at that, she didn't organize any breakfast.. "What? I don't remember tha-"

Jesse cutting her off walked closer to the girl "Beca you really do need to take it slower on the booze"

Beca annoyed that he cut her off along with the lecture, replied, "Jesse, please not now I have a splitting headache, I'm fine. How could I have notified you anway, my phone is busted?"

Jesse just shook his head, "You didn't, Jessica did. Apparently the three of you talked about it early this morning. Which reminds me…have to get you a new phone today also" Jesse noting something in his phone walked towards the open door of the suite to leave "so get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes! Chop chop!" with that the door closed behind him before Beca could even respond. Releasing a defeated sigh, Beca trudged into the bedroom, undressed and hopped in the shower. Completely & utterly refreshing! Changing into some white denim shorts and a colorful printed top, she threw her red high chucks back on along with putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. Running out of time, quickly applying some make up, swiftly placing her sunglasses back on, grabbed her phone, and purse making her way out the door and to the elevator.

Now in the elevator Beca tried to recall this morning, not remembering them even talk about breakfast..  _last thing I really recall was the drinking contest, talking with Chloe, though I'm kinda hazy on what was discussed it must've been positive, I remember her smiling and laughing._ Subconsciously a smile now appeared on Beca's face at the image.  _The fireworks with Chloe..and Jess. Then I… nope I can't remember anything after that. Somehow made it back to the cabin though, which is good. Have to ask the girls at breakfast._

With that the elevator doors opened to the lobby. Walking out and turning to the left she saw her friends standing by reception. Joining them, they were told the car was out the front, making their way into the vehicle. "So where are we going?" Amy enquired, "I'm in need of some seriously good hangover food right now!"

Jesse turned to the driver first stating that the place was called Dolce Vita. The chauffer nodded and began driving. Jesse then turned to Amy, "Not sure of this place, again Jessica sent all the details, should be good though! I'm also starving!"

They sat silently for a while before Cynthia spoke up, "Just so we are clear about the up coming days, you guys are still fine with me taking a holiday trip?"

"Of course it's fine Cynthia, hey why not continue your break!? Both you, and Amy have well and truly deserved it! We'll meet up again in a few weeks time anyway" Jesse responded.

Amy's smile got bigger, "I haven't been home in I don't know how long! Can't wait to catch up with some old mates, have a BBQ. No there will be no shrimp flipping you stereotypical yanks!... okay slight chance that there may be shrimps"

Beca was a little disappointed that the girls were leaving her so soon again, but Amy always found a way to crack a small smile from her. However Beca understood they missed home, with Cynthia returning to Oklahoma and Amy returning down under they yearned to visit friends… and family. Jesse was right however; she would see them again in the upcoming weeks for a festival event. Till then Beca had some time to fill here and there between festivals, perhaps some relaxation… or partying.. yes that sounds a great plan.

With that the car pulled to a halt. It was a beautiful sunny day in Cancun, as Beca got out of the car and followed the others into the quaint restaurant, which had a perfect view of the beach in front. Jesse spoke to one of the employees as she gestured for them to follow. Leading them to an outside deck, immediately spotting the familiar red hair glistening from the direct sun, Beca looked around the table to see that had ten chairs set up. Aubrey sat at the end of the table with two other men; Beca couldn't remember their names just that they were on the same TV show with the blonde…  _or something like that._  Jessica was seated next to Chloe with Stacie across from them. The waitress stopped in front of the table, gesturing to take a seat then after a short moment walked back inside. Everyone greeted one another and took a seat. Jesse sat at the head of the table with Amy and Cynthia on his right, Cynthia seated next to Jessica. Beca sat on the left of Jesse, next to Stacie. Beca smiled at the girls across from her, her eye line drawing downwards to the table where a jug of water had been left. Picking the jug up she topped up her glass; drinking it instantly she refilled it again before putting the jug back in the middle. Eliciting a giggle from the red head and Jessica in front of her, Beca reached forward for the jug again, "Did you want some? Speak now or risk the chance of waiting for another jug!"

Chloe picked up her glass, and held it forward for the brunette "Thank you!, Ugh I don't know how I managed to wake up this morning" she joked "but I definitely had a great night, that event was so fun!"

Jess silently agreed with a nod, as she seemed to be still in recovery mode. Beca couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed due to the huge sunnies sitting on her face.

Beca couldn't help but smile at the remark "Yeah about last night, what happened after the fireworks? Little hazy about that, I did end up back in my cabin though which is a plus". With the sun shinning down, Beca could only see a smile due to the bright red head having on her sunnies as well. Beca's back was to the sun on the patio, so she raised her glasses to sit on her head, to have a better vision of the girls.

Chloe's hair was shining glossily due to the suns rays, making Beca wonder if that was her natural hair colour…  _it really suits her….wait…why am I thinking about her damn hair colour?!_  Broken from her thoughts as Chloe spoke.

"Well we were watching the fireworks which was… amazing" quirking her head to the side as she took a slight pause "actually beautiful is the word I think you used" a smile forming on her face.

Jesse scoffed, "She used the word beautiful or tried to sound it out? Wait you were intoxicated who knows what came out of your mouth" Jesse half joked giving Beca that dumb smirk.

Beca just sat there, immediately remembering her said words. A weird feeling made its presence known, now swirling around in her stomach, recalling looking at the fireworks than into the most vivid blue eyes.  _Are her eyes always that blue? Uh, what the fuck Beca stay on topic here._ Confusing Beca, was this unknown swirling weird emotion in her stomach… quite similar to the one she felt last night. Honestly feeling a little embarrassed, not that Beca would show she just laughed it off shortly and took another drink.

Beca had the impression Chloe was waiting on her words, but after a moment she continued, "Well.. you and Jess went on to have a short dance battle, that got pretty intense. It was a close call. Then with Jess about to fall over we decided to call it quits. I'm not even sure what time it was but you somehow remembered where your room was. Walking down the hallway though, we all agreed to do breakfast, Jessica sent Jesse a text"

A less than impressed Jesse spoke next, "Yes a 5:40am text woke me, thanks for that Jess. Don't know how you all still had the energy, especially you Becs. That's two nights in a row now!"

"Oh my gosh really? Sorry bout that Jesse" Jess pulled out her phone, obviously checking her messages.

"What can I say I'm a trooper", Beca stated proudly at Jesse's question "Apparently these girls are too! Well of course I know Jess is but Chloe… well, she won"

Beca shot a sly expression to the red head. Most looked confused, however at the two who were now smirking at each other. Aubrey breaking the silence, "What's she talking about? I hope you condoned yourself in a proper manner Chloe"

 _God was this woman raised by nuns or is she her mother._ Beca thought as she looked away to her right rolling her eyes towards Jesse, displaying her annoyance with the blonde.

Chloe giggled at the blondes remark, who's melody bought Beca's attention straight back to the girl, but before she could speak all attention shifted to the waitress returning, now asking for their orders. Once she had made her way around the table writing the meals & drinks down and made her way back inside, Chloe addressed the question. "Well, when we headed back upstairs to the bar a drinking challenge was issued"

Jesse interjecting as he looked towards the brunette, "Let me guess…Beca"

Beca scoffed, "Jessica, tsk tsk"

Jessica just smirked along with Chloe, both Amy and Cynthia both drawled back "Beca" they nodded in agreement.

Amy looking shocked for a minute as she drew breath, connecting the story together "Wait.. Beca didn't win?!"

Beca shot back a response "Shh Amy don't ruin the story. Let Chloe finish"

Chloe dipped her head in thanks, "Well we had… 'seis' shots each. Anyway, with most of the people lined up for the bar watching, I won! Beca was right on my heels though, it was close"

Aubrey took a moment to translate 'seis' than exclaimed, "That's six shots, Chlo!" sounding worried as she gave Beca an unhappy glance, as if she had forced the red head to drink the shots.

Chloe turning to her blonde friend with a smile, "Aubrey it was fun, relax".

Amy now shocked, spoke loudly, "Whaaat?! You beat Beca?! You must've tossed those babies back! I haven't known her to lose a drinking game yet.. well… until now. Solid effort, there Beale!"

Chloe laughed at the Aussie blonde, looking at Beca as she brightly smiled.

"Guess I finally met my match", Beca simply added taking a sip of her water. It got quite for a moment between the two, breaking their gaze away from one another was the sound of Amy once again.

"What was the bet?!" she excitedly asked.

"As the winner she has a dare to issue, of which she is still yet to use on either Jess or I"

Laughing as others around the table kept talking amongst each other, their discussion soon simmered down as the waitress returned with their food. To say that the whole table must've been famished would be an understatement; their plates were quickly empty, Beca surprising herself at how hungry she actually was. Finished with eating they talked amongst themselves for a little while. With the brunch now coming towards its end, Jess asked Beca a question, "So what are you all up to after this? Relaxing for the day?"

"Replacing my phone first up I think, other than that, yeah just relaxing in Cancun before we leave tomorrow"

"Oh really, where are you heading?" Chloe intrigued.

"Vegas, baby!" Beca replied upbeat "Leaving early in the morning, I have a festival to perform at tomorrow night"

"Oh great! Big festival?"

"She's headlining and is one of the closing acts for EDC, you popular DJ you" Jessica teased.

Chloe quirked her head at the acronym, puzzled. Beca answering her question, "Stands for Electric Daisy Carnival, yeah it's a pretty big festival. It's a three day event, so I'm performing on the last night should be great!"

Chloe nodded, "Awesome sounds-" before she could answer her phone rung, Beca couldn't place what emotion she was displaying on her face, it seemed happy but maybe a little forced, maybe it's just in Beca's head. The red head excusing herself from the table to take the call walked over to the far empty side of the restaurant patio. Beca remembering her own phone and how she wanted to get it restored ASAP.

"Well girls and guys, I'm quite tired and am heading off tomorrow also, so I need some beauty sleep, plus I have to pack" Stacie stood placing some money down on the table as she collected her bag, making her way around the table to hug and say her goodbyes. Coming to Beca she stood to receive a tight hug from the woman, "Keep in touch Mitchell! We have to get together again, all of us, like this more often!"

 _Minus a certain blonde,_ Beca smirked keeping that thought to herself as she replied, "Definitely! I will be back in the social networking circle once I get this phone fixed! Loved catching up with you I'm sure we'll get together again soon"

Stacie let go and stood back from the girl, "Yes we will!" dropping her voice to a sweet and calm one she looked Beca in the eye as she quietly spoke, "You look good by the way Mitchell, you really looked like you had fun last night. Love you" with another quick hug from her great friend Beca sat back down in the chair shooting her a thanks and a tight-lipped smile at her remarks,  _what did she mean by that_. With that, Stacie gave her last wave to the group and went over to the red head to say a quick goodbye, walking out of the restaurant. Aubrey then turned in her chair to talk to Jess, "We are going to the beach for a while, so we will meet you back at the hotel later on, unless you want to join" Jessica politely declined and with that the blonde and her two guy friends got up from the table said their goodbyes. Beca forcing a smile, thankful that she was leaving.

Receiving a glare in return, Aubrey spoke to the table before walking off "Nice to meet you all"  _laced with fakeness_  Beca thought to herself. With that the red head returned to the table after exchanging words with Aubrey. "Sorry about that" Chloe sitting down once more.

"Not a problem seems like everyone has some other plans" Beca exclaimed, "Think I will take my leave also though so I can get this new phone sorted out"

Beca in all honesty was kind of hoping they would want to join, but at the same time couldn't help but feel the need to talk to Chloe about her mistake of words last night…

 _She meant the fireworks not Chloe…that they were beautiful.. not that this girl isn't beautiful, I suppose. That's not the point…_ Beca internally scolding herself, but when has Beca ever had to explain herself, why should she?  _I was drunk, end of story.._

Chloe had turned to Jessica, an exchanging of words taking place between the two quietly, Jessica then asking the remaining group, "We'll join you if that's alright, haven't got anything else planned for the day"

Beca smiled at the girls, Jesse enthusiastically speaking before Beca could, "Yeah of course tag along!"

Jesse then called for the waitress to get the check. Once they had paid they made their way out the front, walking the short distance to a mall arcade around the corner. Jesse finding a phone shop, turned to Beca "You lovely ladies can wait out here if you like, this won't take long" Beca agreed as she handed across her phone and Jesse went into the shop.

Cynthia, Jess, Amy, Beca and Chloe stood just outside huddled in a group. Amy speaking up "Have any acting jobs coming up girls? Or taking a break for a while?"

Jessica spoke first, "Well… there is a new remake movie in the works, and word is that they are looking for some singers, dancers and of course actors to fill the parts. Both Chloe and myself have gotten a call for the possibility of lead characters! It's not set in stone yet, but I can't help get excited at the possibility!"

Amy and Cynthia both clamoring to give celebrations and congratulations, "Wow sounds like it would be fun!"

"My friend did one of those movie types years ago, she said it was one of the best, but grueling experiences. Before they even start shooting you have to learn the choreography if there is any, learn and record the songs" Cynthia listed.

"Yeah well we won't hear for a while yet, but gosh it's nerve racking at the same time!" Jess said.

"Jess you've performed in front of thousands all by your 'wee' self before" Beca finally joining the conversation.

Eliciting a chuckle from the girls, "Yes but this is different! Especially if I'm acting next to this one, she's already done one similar in the past" she bumped the red head. Chloe smiled, as she looked at her best friend "Jess you will be fine, you're fantastic. Not to mention you're the one that can really sing!"

Jess scoffed, but at that Beca turned her head from Jess to Chloe speaking before any could "You can sing?"

She shrugged "Not really, I've got to take some classes beforehand. Scratch that, many classes beforehand. If I get the part of course"

"You said remake. Of what?" Beca asked them both with Jess replying, "Fame. Not sure if they will keep it the same, the title I mean or change it around, as I said it's still in the works"

Jesse returned from the shop, walked over to Beca handing her a new phone "There you are, they just replaced the phone, same number and they backed up your info and restored it"

"Thank you!" Beca ran her hand over the now smooth unbroken screen, unlocking the phone she saw numerous notifications, messages and calls but before she could begin to read them all Amy spoke, "Well it is a pretty long trip for me back home and only just realizing the time, like Stacie I gotta pack and get myself sorted out, so I'll catch you all later!" Amy made her way around and hugged the girl's goodbye, with Cynthia also deciding to join Amy to head back to the hotel as they both leave for the airport later on this afternoon. Beca hugged them both tightly "I will see you both soon!"

"Right back at ya Becs!" Cynthia said, "Keep yourself safe shrimp!" Amy added as they waved off before seating themselves in a car, Beca and the group waving them off.

With Jessica and Jesse talking amongst themselves, they had decided to go for a walk along the beach front towards the girls hotel, Chloe and Beca walking along behind them.

"Hope I didn't make a fool of myself too much for you last night" Beca sarcastically said.

Chloe chuckled, "Not at all, I think you were pretty funny actually. We were all pretty drunk, I was basically carrying Jess the rest of the way when we left your cabin"

"You were both in my cabin?"

"No silly, I helped you with your key, then we slowly made our way down the hallway. How'd you feel when waking up, I forgot we were on a boat for a moment there, I was wondering why I felt so nauseous"

Beca now chuckled, "Yeah I hear you on that! I felt the exact same, not to mention I must've just passed out on the floor and slept there. Amy took the whole bed for herself"

"You're kidding! That's funny"

Beca nodded in response, as they continued walking along the beach strip. Beca suddenly came up with an idea, not really thinking on it, just saying what came to mind. Turning to the red head walking beside her, "Hey what are you and Jess up to for the next couple of days?"

Chloe thought for a moment, "Not sure it's up to us really, but we do have to be in San Diego in 4 days"

Beca's smile brightened, "That works out great!" Beca abruptly coming to a halt along the footpath, calling out in front of her "Hey Jess!" with that Jessica and Jesse had stopped walking to turn back around to Beca. "With Amy and Cynthia having to go, why don't you join me, well Jesse and I, to Vegas? I got two free tickets with your names on them and with that the fun can continue!"  _Because I definitely don't want it to stop, as much as I love Jesse, with Amy and Cynthia gone I need some extra friends/entertainment!_

Jessica and Jesse had walked closer towards the pair, now standing directly in front of them.

Jesse had no debate against it as he and Beca both watched the girls look at each other, clearly trying to deliberate on the offer. Jess seemed keen but Chloe looked a little unsure, with that Beca had the urge to continue the sales pitch "You wanted to join me at a festival right? I can promise you, that you'll be in a safe spot with me for my performance"

Beca couldn't explain it, she's sober yet the words just flew out of her mouth on instinct she didn't want her time with these girls to stop. Beca found herself holding breath, not letting it show but felt unhappy, her stomach in a knot that they were to be going their separate ways now.  _Why?_  As far as Beca is concerned the party/fun doesn't have to end, she wanted Chloe and Jessica to come with her.  _I'm positive they feel the same way, Cancun has been amazing….. c'mon.._ Beca now achingly waiting on the red head's response.

Chloe's gaze was pointed towards the ground, as she seemed to be still considering the prospect of the sudden trip. But as she raised her head Beca was greeted with that bright, vibrant smile she had quickly grown fond of.


	8. Electric Daisy Carnival

It was very early in the morning when they were ushered to a VIP section of the airport to wait for their flight. Beca sat with Chloe on the built in couches with Jessica and Jesse sitting adjacent from them. Jesse was slumped in the chair with his earphones plugged in, his head hung back on the couch, catching up on some sleep still. Jess was also on her phone, texting numerous people by the look and sound of it. Chloe now stood from the couch as she was still receiving texts and now calls from Aubrey and someone else Beca assumed,  _that crazy blonde couldn't be the only one calling her most of this morning_ , she thought as she watched Chloe walk to the other side of the room.

It was all rush last night when the girls agreed to join. Chloe ringing the others to tell them and also to ask if they would like to join, making Beca cringe that the blonde could be joining. Relief when Chloe passed on the message that she and the others would not be joining. Packing as quickly as possible they all had been picked up and taken to the airport, this morning. The flight had since been delayed for another hour, luckily it was an early flight so there was no concern that they wouldn't make it on time.

Beca was running on coffee at this point, she didn't care for sleeping much unless it was induced by alcohol, it allowed her to sleep easier. However she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter close a few times, perhaps a short nap on the plane. With that Beca remembered her phone had notifications for message and calls amongst others, that she was yet to check, reaching for her phone in her pocket, now having the time to look. Sliding the phone open she checked her twitter first, a smile appeared as she saw that Chloe had now started to follow her and that they had both been tagged in a post by Jess. Before checking that she hit follow on Chloe's account.

Seeing the photo made her already in place smile, grow bigger "My girls" was the caption with 4 photos uploaded of the three of them on the upper balcony with fireworks in the background. " _We did pretty well at looking.. somewhat sober in these_ " Beca thought, chuckling to herself. Saving them into her phone, she came across a couple of just herself and Chloe, with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, they were laughing at something. At what Beca wasn't sure, they were laughing at plenty last night. The photo sustained the smile on her face though, along with the second one of them both smiling at the camera with a bright red and purple night sky background from the fireworks.

Reposting them on her own page she replied on Jess's: "Hot Chicana's are my new thing!" Tagging both, JessicaJackles & ChloeBeale.

About to exit the app, her phone vibrated and gave a tweet sound for a reply from Jess already. Her smile quickly changed to worry as it read, "Check out the vid! You crazy babes, you ;)"

 _Oh great, what video?!_  Looking up from her lap she locked eyes with a now smug looking Jess across from her.

 _Please don't be of this dance battle that apparently happened!_  Beca immediately thought it to be of that.

Pressing play on the instagram post, Beca's vision and ears were filled, with a barely audible Chloe and herself singing, along to Ellie's live performance of Burn which overpowered in the background.

Looking not so sober in this one, but it reconfirmed her feelings last night of having fun. As it finished Beca let out a small laugh and smiled over to Jess. "Wow, we sound..."

"Drunk!" Jess finished.

"Ugh, I was going to say fierce!" Beca laughed, along with Jess who was sarcastically nodded "Mmhm sure babe". She then went back to her phone, with Beca doing the same, now checking for any missed calls and messages. Her face became stern as she saw 3 missed calls from Jason. Switching to messages he had also sent:  _Beca, how are you? Great news, I found it. Look you can come and pick it up whenever you like, just please call me back._

Beca was ... happy, relieved but was joined with anger and sadness. Before she had time to think on that situation, Chloe plonked herself back down beside her. She looked quite exhausted, "Well no chance of having a nap before tonight is there?" she joked but was turned serious as she saw Beca's unhappy expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah" Beca nodded with a small smile, not even bothering to try and sell it. She felt drained before and after that message, even more so. But she continued not wanting the red head to ask any further questions "You can have a nap on the plane and we should have plenty of time before the event. I'll be heading there a little earlier myself to pass over my equipment and get settled in, see some others perform but if you want, I can arrange that you and Jess can join later if you want to get some sleep?"

"Nonsense!" She laughed "We'll be there, I'm not shy of doing 3 day benders"

Beca laughed "Oh, you call this a 3 day bender? That's cute"

Chloe smirked at the brunette, "Don't tease me Beca, I'm dangerous. I have a winning dare to issue and I'm not afraid to use it"

Beca went to reply as she looked into those great blue eyes and devilish smirk, but couldn't, she just…. her breath hitched a little at the attempt. Trying to then pass it off as a laugh.  _What was that?_ Thinking it was the lack of sleep, she was just somewhat.. captivated by the red head, in the sense that she can make Beca feel.. unburdened. This girl is funny, sweet and not at all stuck up which is a plus, it was nice, she was nice.

Chloe then chuckled awkwardly as she pulled her gaze to looking around the room as they had just been sitting there staring at each other. Beca too drew her attention away, pretending to look at something on her phone. With that Chloe whipped her head back to Beca "I knew you and I were going to be fast friends, I'm really excited to be with you.. a-and Jesse of course on this trip!"

Beca locked eyes with the bright vivid blue inches in front of her, "I'm really happy we are Chloe, even more so that you decided to join. It's going to be a fun trip!"

"I don't doubt that for a minute! You'll have to look out for me at this festival though! I haven't been backstage and through all the craziness before" Chloe replied excitedly.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I plan to have you right by my side" Beca smirked, "Unless you plan on leaving me" she joked.

Chloe's smile was at its peak, "Never, there's no where else I would rather be!"

Beca felt her own excited emotions now bouncing around inside her, both at the comment and thoughts on the event with her friends tonight.

"Beca-" Chloe seemed to have wanted to say something important but was cut off as an airhostess came to the door advising them the flight was now ready and boarding. Collecting their bags they followed the air hostess, swiping their boarding passes they were welcomed onto the jet, Beca dropping herself into a chair on the left along with her bag, beside her. Jessica and Chloe sat together on the right and Jesse at the very back with a small desk set up for his laptop to continue the business side of things. Chloe and Jess were chatting quietly while Jesse was eagerly waiting for the plane to take off so as he could set up his laptop, Beca even more so, to work on some new mixes. The plane took off shortly; they were now in the air & on their way. Beca had since set up her laptop on her lap with her earphones in. She wasn't sure how long she had been working on her mixes. With everything on Beca's mind it seemed to take longer to create something that was up to her standard. Broken from the screen in front, Beca looked to her side to find the red head now seated next to her, looking at the screen with intrigue. Slipping an earphone away, "Making something good?" Chloe asked.

"Meh it's alright, I think the lack of sleep might be catching up to me. It's not right and it's frustrating." Looking at Chloe she could see in the background, that Jess appeared to be fast asleep with her head slumped to the side.

Chloe suddenly grabbed the earphone Beca had dropped and placed it in her own ear, moving a tad closer to the brunette bringing her head in towards hers, watching the screen. Chloe moved her hand to press play on the mix but Beca quickly stopped this, placing her own hand on top of the red heads.

Chloe shifted her gaze to meet the brunette's. Beca's mind now fumbled with the sentence she was about to say, once their hands and eyes connected, it bought her thought process to an abrupt halt. Her mind finally connecting to her mouth after a short moment "I-I'm not finished… it's not any good"

Chloe didn't move but kept her eyes locked on the brunette, not saying a word Beca instead received a dipped head to the side along with the best 'pretty please' expression the red head could muster.  _How does she do that?!_

"Ugh.." Shaking her head as she laughed, Beca caved, and ridiculously quickly for her own liking "Okay, fine". Chloe continued to move her hand, Beca now allowing her, removed her own as the red head pressed play. Beca just closed her eyes as the array of sounds filled the earphones, wanting to listen and not yet see the red head's expression. She cared so intently on her opinion,  _but_   _why?_  She let her listen to a mix she wasn't yet complete with,  _why?!_  It gnawed at Beca, slightly annoying herself. Beca let her mind fade back into the music, hearing her own emotions of both anger and sadness pour through from the mix.

* * *

_Beca I'm so sorry. Beca? Beca look at me. The brunette sat there, numb… just numb. She stared emptily forward at the white wall in front, bright lights illuminating them further, yet only darkness was surrounding her. Blurs of people, moved quickly in and out of her vision as they walked past. The feeling of her hands, uncontrollably shaking, they won't stop, refusing to look down at the red liquid that stained them. She had a jacket on but has never felt so unbelievably cold. Things felt like they were in slow motion, though her mind was rushing. It was too much, like a constant battle was exploding in her head. The event replaying on a loop like a horror show, the images pierced into memory. Entrapped within the dark corners of her own mind. "I can't breathe, I need air, why is it so hot in here?! I can't go outside, I'm trapped both mentally and physically". Her heart felt non-existent, as did the world and the people standing around her right now. Her body was slumped on the hard gurney she had been sat on before her strength completely depleted, no longer being able to stand. The internal ache of pain inflicted, it was tearing through her mind, like poison slowly seeping through, paralyzing and destroying her._

_Beca… Beca!.._

"Beca? Hey?"

Soft words waking her, along with a nudge into her shoulder from someone, Beca lifted her head slowly to find that it had been resting on Chloe's shoulder.  _She had fallen asleep? For how long?_  Beca raised her hand to her head, rubbing her forehead slightly as she received a worried look from Chloe, however her eyes seemed to be a little droopy Beca noticed, she must've only woke up too.  _Did she wake her?_

"Sorry" she lifted herself away from Chloe, sitting up right she found her laptop had been closed and placed back in her bag on the ground, guessing Chloe had done so for her. "Thanks, how long have I been out?"

"That's okay" she hesitantly replied, "uh the whole flight, but we are about to land soon"

Beca gave a quick nod and turned to look out the window at the remark but suddenly, she felt a hand on top of her own, snapping her eyes back into Chloe's, "I-I think you may have been having a nightmare"

Beca didn't really want to look into those beautiful confessor type eyes, making herself busy with checking her laptop and bag, hastily moving her hand out from underneath Chloe's "Oh, uh sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you"

Chloe dipped her head to try and grab the brunette's eyes but failed, "That's fine, you must've needed the sleep, and you just passed out during the song, which was a really interesting mix by the way"

"Thanks" Beca replied softly, still keeping her eyes elsewhere.

"You sure you're okay?"

The aeroplanes' symbolic tone could now be heard, along with the hostess "Please fasten your seatbelts for landing".

"Yes" Beca answered after the interruption.

"Beca, you know you can talk to me right, I care-"

"I'm fine Chloe" which came out a little too irritated and direct, as she secured her seatbelt around herself.

Chloe was taken back by the snap, reluctantly nodding, "Okay, well um... I better go wake up Jess". With that Chloe undid her seatbelt and went back over to where Jess was, waking the girl and getting their things ready.

Beca released a frustrated sigh, as she now tried to shake the guilty feeling sitting in her stomach, of the unnecessary scolding words towards her new friend. It was more of a reflex her attitude, when anything or anyone near touches the subject for Beca. With that she put her head back as the plane began its descent.

"Thank you for flying with us today, welcome to Las Vegas" the airhostess said as they passed her on their way down the stairs. Saying their thanks, they were ushered into a limo for the drive to the hotel. It was a short drive, no one saying much, as they entered the hotel. Walking into the foyer, some people noticed who they were and began taking photo's on their phones, saying hello. Staff quickly helped them with their bags taking them up to the penthouse. As they entered the employee kindly advised, "If you need anything please let us know immediately, please enjoy your stay here at the Skyloft" and with that she handed the keycards to Jesse and closed the door behind her.

Beca dumped her bag on the couch and made her way over to the small bench of the bar where some complimentary wines had been left. Not caring for the brand or label Beca helped herself a full flute glass without so much as a word, she then walked down the hallway to her now chosen bedroom, more specifically the bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

Chloe looked on with worry, as her eyes followed the brunette down the hallway till she disappeared. Wanting desperately to follow her, but decided against it, after the plane, best to just give her space. Worrying her even more was Jesse as he tried to hide his own concern, blanketing his facial into a smile, as her eyes fell on him. He walked towards the balcony, opening the sliding door and whistled "Very nice" he crouched down to feel the temperature of the pool, which could also be done inside the penthouse as it was conjoined, finally sitting himself down on a patio chair he pulled out his phone.

Jessica nudged Chloe, "Hey we can have our own rooms so help me with these bags"

Chloe and Jess walked back to the door where their suitcases had been left and wheeled them into their rooms which were beside each others, Beca's was at the end, which left the other room to the left of Jessica's free for Jesse. Chloe couldn't resist but peer into the end room in search for the brunette as she helped Jessica into her room, but to no avail.

* * *

Beca cleared her face, with a hefty amount of water, relishing the sensation, as she took a deep breath, it began to cool her down. If only it had the same effect on her mind, which was still over analyzing the crazy day so far. Drying her face on the towel that hung behind the door, Beca picked her glass back up as she opened the bathroom door, to find Chloe now standing in her room with her luggage, "Hey I just thought I would help and bring in your suitcases, clear the hallway. We have some time to kill it's…. 2pm. When you're settled let us know if you want to do anything"

"Thank you Chloe" she smiled but it faltered as her minds' analysis reminded her of the harsh tone with Chloe earlier, guilt immediately returning in her stomach. So before Chloe left the room she spoke up, "I hope… I didn't mean, what I said on the plane before to sound so… rude, I'm sorry"

"Not a morning person?" Chloe joked.

Beca just tightly smiled as that wasn't the whole truth, but waited to hear if it had sufficed, for now.

"That's okay Beca, I didn't mean to push the situation" she wanted to add that the brunette had been mumbling something; maybe it was a name and that she had been moving a little erratically, which had woken her. But she left it, not wanting to stir the situation right now, for now.

"Yes, well I just realized that I forgot to offer you a drink, would you like one?" Beca walked back through the hallway to the kitchen with the red head following, wanting to uplift the spirits.

"No I'm okay thanks it's only 2 in the afternoon Beca!" Chloe joked.

"Chloe it's a Sunday afternoon and we are in Vegas right now! C'mon loosen up. Jessica! Do you want a drink?" Beca called out down the hall, Jess ducking her head out from the bedroom door "Yeah sure, I've just got to make a couple of calls then I'll be out there!"

Beca gestured towards the girl as she had retrieved an empty glass, waiting on the red heads response.

"You're a bad influence on me Mitchell, okay fine just half a glass though please" Chloe stepped forward to the kitchen counter.

Beca smirked as she poured half a glass for her friend. Clinking the glasses in cheers.

"What time are we leaving for the festival?" Chloe enquired.

"Uhmm, well I start my set at 12:30am, so probably leave at around 8 or 9pm. Usually there is a tent set up around the back where artists and DJ's have drinks, mingle and perform some sets out back before we go on live. Calvin and Ellie will be there too actually, he's on straight after me", which reminded Beca as she pulled out her phone, texting Ellie, double-checking that she was still attending.

"Wow sounds like I'm in for a long night and morning" Chloe took a sip of her drink.

"Honestly I suggest you get some sleep if you want too, otherwise we better stock up on the energy drinks when we get there!"

"Sleep is for the weak!" Jess rounded the corner and made her way into the kitchen scooping her glass into her hand and taking a sip.

Both the girls laughed in response. Jesse returned from outside, he appeared to be on a phone call, "I'll be back soon ladies, I'm going to pick up all our credentials for tonight and run some other errands. Beca, behave yourself! Check your equipment for tonight!" the door closed behind him.

Beca downed the rest of her drink, "Did you see the lovely photo's and video, that Jess posted of us on instagram and twitter?"

Chloe looked at Jess with worry, "I saw the photo's but what video?!" Chloe ran back down the hall and into her room to retrieve her phone.

Beca laughed as she watched the girl. Jess stepping forward to Beca, "How have you been?" with a normal but laced with seriousness.

Beca shrugged, "Yeah I'm okay".

Jess didn't really buy it but moved on with the conversation.

"You seemed like you were having a lot of fun with us in Cancun! It was great to see. I miss that genuine smile of yours"

Beca only showed a small smirk, "I did... actually. It turned out to be a pretty fun event. I'm happy that you were both able to tag along with me here"

Chloe came back down the hall before Jessica could answer, "Oh my gosh, Jess I can't even remember you filming this. We rocked it out though" she nudged Beca's shoulder.

"Indeed we did" Beca's smile brightened. She left her glass on the kitchen bench and walked over to the couch picking up her laptop and setting it up on the huge dinning table. "I just want to get some of these new mixes I've been working on to be ready for tonight, as I said you can get some sleep the two of you or go for a wander"

Jess spoke up "Ohh I saw I really nice dress shop on the way in that I have been dying to re-visit since I was last here! Think we'll head there for a bit" Jess then walked down the hallway to grab her bag.

Chloe nodded to Jessica that she would accompany her, walking towards Beca she stole the brunettes eyes away from the screen, "Don't have too many parties while we are gone!" she joked. "Won't you join us?"

That last part sounded like disappointment to Beca, making her second guess for a plit second but replied "No. Thanks though Chloe. Both of you have fun, by the time you get back it will most likely be time for us to get ready and leave"

"Well if you need anything… wait I don't have your number" Chloe raised the phone that was already in her hand, Beca then grabbing her own off the table beside her and exchanged numbers.

Jessica now waited for her red head friend at the door, "C'mon Chloe, have to get my shop on!"

Walking over to Jessica, Chloe turned once more to the brunette and smiled as she then turned and made her way out of the apartment. Beca now felt disappointed with her choice, but knew that she needed to get this set down before tonight. Her phone vibrated with Ellie's reply;  _Yeah, we just arrived in Vegas not long ago. What time are you all heading there?_

Beca responded;  _Around 8-9pm. Probably 8pm so we can all catch up and have some drinks._

Ellie:  _Awesome we'll see you then, Calvin is on the same stage as you! So we'll be around that area. Text me when you arrive x_

With that response Beca swiped the screen to the next message recipient, hovering her finger over the screen at the message received earlier today from Jason. Reading it 10 times whilst contemplating the prospect of calling him back, she started to feel hot from the anger bubbling. Beca shook her head and locked her phone away, walking back over to the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of Champaign to accompany her as she sat back at her laptop putting her headset on, immersing herself away into the music.

* * *

Jesse opened the door, quickly stepping into to the penthouse suite, "Okay Beca I have all our passes and...Beca? .. Beca?!"

He raced over to her slumped body, her head resting on her folded arms in front of the laptop, with a near empty bottle of wine right near her. Removing her headset she immediately sat up in surprise, "What the fu- Jesse?! Geezus, you scared the shit out of me"

Calming himself he pulled the chair to the left of Beca out and sat down "Sorry I was just making sure you were okay, where are the girls?"

Beca felt hurt and annoyed that her friend obviously deemed her a 'flight risk' still, "I was trying to zone in on a part of this mix, I can't seem to get the right sound. They went shopping they should be back...soon" Beca hadn't realized till now that it was quite dark outside.

"Okay, I'll text them soon to see if they are on their way back we'll be leaving in a little while. But Beca I-" Jesse took a long sigh "I need you to talk to me here, clearly something has you upset from this morning"

Beca sat back in the chair as she looked at her long time friend, "Jesse, I-I.."

"You're still having the nightmares?"

Beca's eyes snapped to meet his. Jesse was the only one she had told about the reoccurring nightmares. Amy and Cynthia connected the dots on their own while on tour without Beca having to tell them. Jesse's response to the issue was pleading, that she see someone instead of relying on the alcohol for a good nights sleep. Since then she rarely bought it up with Jesse she didn't want to talk about it, to be lectured about needing the alcohol to sleep. It was her issue and it was the only thing that helped her. He was a great friend to her, and Beca is and will always be grateful, for how he looks out for her. It wasn't his fault but Beca couldn't help but feel anger and sadness towards him at times, as he reminded her of…

"Beca? You're zoning out on me here. Look, I know you don't want to talk about it but you know I am here for you right, as are the girls. On a different note, I meant to say to you on the boat that night, how genuinely happy you looked, it seems like you and Chloe have become great friends"

Beca couldn't help but think,  _Geez I must've been gleaming on that fucking boat?!_

"Were bright lights shooting out of me or something that night?!" Beca half-heartedly joked, shaking her head. "Thanks Jesse I know, I'm… it's." Beca became frustrated with herself,  _just spit it out and talk to him_ "I got a text from Jas-.." Beca was cut off, immediately looked towards the opening door, as the girls made their way back in.

"You left the door open! Tsk tsk" Jess spoke out as she closed it behind her. "Successful shopping trip! Outfit for tonight and for San Diego! I'll go get ready, I won't take long, I know we are running a little late! Could someone pour me a drink pretty please" she took off down the hallway into her room.

Beca smiled a little at her crazy friend who was all excited. She looked back over to see Chloe holding a few shopping bags of her own, "Sorry we interrupted, I'll go get ready also" she too then disappeared down the hallway.

Beca returned her attention back to the laptop screen, not looking at Jesse, only stating "We'll talk about this later I promise but I'm almost finished here… so" Jesse nodded and stood from the chair, "Okay I'll hold you to that! If you're not too intoxicated!" He walked down the hallway, adding, "Let's hope".

Beca didn't hear the last part as she slipped her headset back on. It didn't take her long to transfix herself on the problem in the mix, with a few adjustments and adding of an effect to boost a part of the bass she was content with her creation. Saving the file and setting up the program she would be using later on tonight for the show, she stood from the computer and turned it off. Walking over to the couch sliding the equipment back into her bag, now ready to go. Turning back to the table to grab the bottle of wine, it was no longer there. Beca stumped, turned to the kitchen, finding Jessica with the bottle, pouring two glasses "Don't hog the wine Beca!"

Beca smirked, "Sorry about that, I was leaving some for all of you though. Could I please have a glass" she went to grab the second one that had been poured, assuming she had done so for Beca, only to be swatted away from the glass "Ah ah! Not yours" Jessica reached for a new glass, pouring a drink for Beca.

Beca hungrily reached for the glass and took a mouthful. Relishing the liquid as it smoothly went down her throat, which she nearly choked on a little as her attention was snapped to the hallway with Chloe now walking towards them.

After a small cough to let the hitched wine in the back of throat fade away, Beca smiled wide as the brightly coloured red head made her way over, picking up her glass. "Wow, Chloe, you look amazing… I-I I'm loving the neon!" Beca struggled with that a bit too much, but for some reason this girl made her nervous.

Chloe was wearing a short sleeveless neon pink top with light sky blue shorts and pink flats."It definitely catches the eye, won't be hard to find you if we get separated tonight" Beca joked, receiving a warm smile from Chloe.

"Thanks Beca! I don't plan on leaving your side though" Chloe genuinely smiled, then chuckling at Beca "That's funny I didn't even realize, you look great!"

Beca was confused at first by the statement looking down to check her outfit. Beca got changed when they left to save time instead of having to rush around. Changing into a black and white stripped top with light neon blue jeans and black high-top converse shoes. Beca smirked, shaking her head and laughed at the realization, "Oh, we kind of match. That is funny. Well I got changed first so I'm not switching" Beca pretended to act like a child.

"I don't mind it, you- we look hot!" Chloe raised her glass.

"I'll cheers to that" Beca replied, along with Jessica nodding her approval, but then added, "Uhm and my outfit Beca?"

Beca sarcastically added, "Jess, wow look at you! You look smokin' girl!"

"Shut the fuck up Beca" the girls laughed, Jesse then rounded the corner and came to a halt in front of the girls holding some items in his hands as they all turned to him.

"Okay ladies here are your wrist bands and other credentials"

Beca sliding the necklace pass, for performers and artists only, around her neck she then went to put on her wristband.

Realizing she needed some help Chloe took Beca's hand, "Here let me".

Beca ceased and let go of the wristband into Chloe's open hand; removing the adhesive strip she secured it around Beca's wrist, running her thumb a few times over the seal to make sure it was stuck on.

"Thanks… here now you" Beca smiled as she did the same for Chloe.

Jesse was helping Jessica with hers, as he looked over at the pair, the genuine smile he loved and missed was plastered on Beca's face once again. Slightly confused he summed it up to Chloe's somewhat innocence, kindness and considering how Beca is maybe she just brings it out of his brunette friend.  _Suppose Chloe Beale is what Beca needs at the moment,_  Jesse also thinking,  _hopefully this friendship can tame and calm Beca down a bit._

With that Jesse walked over to the couch grabbing the equipment, as the suite phone now rang he went and picked it up.

Chloe now had her wristband on, "Thanks Beca"

"Anytime" Beca taking a step back from the red head, as Jesse then addressed all of them.

"Car is downstairs! Let's go!"

They all made their way out and into the hallway, except for Beca who quickly topped up her glass, then made her way out closing the door behind her.

* * *

Now downstairs, walking across the foyer, Beca noticed a fairly large group of paparazzi that had stationed themselves near the exit driveway of the hotel. Quickly they rushed out to the car and got in, flashes going off as they did so.

"Geez there weren't that many when we went out shopping before" Chloe exclaimed.

"Must've followed us back to the hotel" Jess added

Beca sat there pensive, drinking a large amount from her glass as she looked out the tinted windows, passing by the paparazzi.

Jesse noticed the familiar annoyed face and went to change the discussion, "So when we arrive they will drive us in a golf buggie around the lot, if we like of course. But it goes around the outskirt fence line of all the stages before it drops us off at stage 1"

"Sounds great!" Chloe chimed in "what's the set up like?"

Beca then involved herself in the conversation, "It's in a huge arena, and there are about 7 stages, the neon clothes is fitting for this event. There are bright lights, smoke machines strobe everywhere, kind of looks like a rave"

"Awesome!" Chloe answered.

They drove for a while longer, the distance to the location was only 20 minutes. As the car pulled up to a side entrance Chloe's eyes looked to have lit up at the sight, "Oh my gosh there is a ferris wheel! Tempting!"

 _She's like a kid._ Beca chuckled as a response to how excited Chloe appeared to be.

"No way" Jessica replied, "That's really cool, but I will not be getting on that!" She laughed, Jessica not really keen on the height prospect.

Pulling to a halt they all slid out of the car, Beca greeted by the festival management staff, then the others as they made sure all their I.D and passes were good to go. Once that had been done, they asked if they would like a quick tour around the grounds, Beca agreed as did the others. Beca sat on the back of the buggie with Jesse, Jessica and Chloe sitting forward on the buggie their backs to Jesse and Beca. Checking they had their stuff they took off, driving around the arena, it was huge, bright and colourful. Beca took out her phone taking a quick video and uploading it to instagram. They all agreed how amazing it looked, Chloe could then be heard as she scoffed, "Think you have some fans here Beca?" she joked. Beca now noticing that people were calling her name and running up to the fences, begging that she come up to the fence. With the buggie going at a content speed, Beca jumped off without warning or telling the driver as she now walked up to the fence.

Jessica burst out laughing as did Chloe, when Jesse frantically turned around calling a halt to the driver. He obeyed and pulled the buggie off to the side.

Beca approached the fence saying hello and waving to others. Bright flashes from cameras were going off as those quickly posed in front of Beca to get a photo, Beca jokily acting like she was in jail, trapped behind the fence. Most of the time she posed normally with a smile. Jesse then put his hand on her shoulder basically yelling in her ear over the screaming crowd that had now swarmed near the fence, that it was time to move on.

Beca nodded. Waving goodbye and screaming out to attend her set later on tonight. Beca then turned and walked back to sit on the buggie.

Chloe light heartedly scoffed "Your crazy".

Beca turned, slide glancing at the red head as she smirked, "I prefer genius"

Chloe's smile got bigger at the brunette's funny reply before turning back to face forwards once more. Beca doing the same but couldn't help the overgrown smile now appearing, she didn't know how or why but Chloe just bought it out of her. Her mind getting off the red head, now remembered to send another text message to Ellie;  _Hey, we just arrived. Taking a tour in our private buggie, so I'll see you backstage in a bit._ Hitting send.

Returning her attention back to her surroundings. The music was loud, the people were wild, crazy and drunk… probably amongst other things, and Beca was ready to have a great night with her friends.

The buggie finally came to a halt in front of a huge tent, they were told that other artists and drinks were in there. Walking into the tent it was quite sizeable with a bar of their own and a smaller DJ set up and mic for those who wanted to practice before going on, play some new stuff and basically just muck around, combining music with other artists. Right now it was the Nervo girls spinning with other artists crowded around watching, taking photos, dancing and drinking.

Beca immediately felt tense watching the sisters spinning until a hand touched her on the shoulder, turning back to see Chloe, "Hey we are going to get a drink you want one?"

Smiling brightly at the girl Beca replied with a keen nod "Most definitely"

Jesse noticing the sisters spinning, eyeing Beca carefully as he made his way over to the bar with the girls. Placing a soft hand on Beca's shoulder she shrugged it off, glaring at him subtly, to let it go.

He hesitantly did and moved on to talk to Jessica.

Chloe and Beca picked up their drinks taking a mouthful. Chloe still in awe at the backstage set up. "Wow this is really great back here!"

"Yeah it's always good fun backstage before the artists go on. Wait till I get you on stage though!"

Chloe's eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh well not on stage, but you will be off to the side of stage. Even there though the view is amazing, you'll love it"

Chloe eyed Beca, intrigued with excitement "I bet I will!... oh um, I'm sorry would you excuse me" Chloe produced her phone from her pocket taking the call as she walked outside of the tent.

Beca watched her go, taking a mouthful of her drink,  _"Who in the hell keeps ringing that girl?! It cannot be that blonde!"_ Beca was cut from her thoughts, as she finally noticed Ellie was standing right in front her.

"Finally Beca! I called out to you before but you were in la la land" Ellie reached over and ordered a drink.

"Sorry I was.. deep in thought"

"Don't hurt yourself" Ellie smirked.

"Haaa, that was good" Beca then laughed.

"Where's Calvin?"

"Over with some other friends, I uh.. see that Liv is here. Have you spoken to her?"

"No" Beca flatly replied.

"I'll take it you didn't know she was here"

"Nope" Beca replied deadpanned.

"Wait seriously? Well are you going to talk to her, does she know you are here?"

Beca exhaled at the situation of all the questions, "I don't know Ellie, I just really wanted to have a good time tonight with friends. This isn't the place nor the time to have that conversation with her"

"I understand. You will have a fun night Becs! You're here with great company, a.k.a me" Ellie joked as she swung and arm around Beca's shoulders, Beca now cracking a smile.

"Um… Hey"

Beca and Ellie shifted around to see who had spoken, Chloe now joining them.

Ellie looked back at Beca "Ah so you did invite her, is the blonde here too"

Chloe looked a little puzzled at the pair.

Beca shooting daggers at Ellie, mouthing "Shut up". Ellie retracted her arm now, still smirking at the flush brunette.

Reiterating for Chloe who didn't quite catch that exchange "Ellie suggested on the boat that I invite you and the others, I took the suggestion and made it a reality?"

Sounding like a question at the end, Beca wasn't quite sure how to put it. Not wanting to flat out insult her friend's, blonde friend. Beca wouldn't usually care, but with Chloe… well, she does.

"Oh" Chloe looked slightly annoyed but only Beca caught it "Oh okay"

Ellie then found it time to take her leave, "Lovely to meet you again Chloe, it's brilliant that you are here, this one can be a little wild but it seems you can handle it. Nice work with the drinking contest by the way!"

Beca smirked at the comment as did Chloe, "Thanks Ellie, love your music! Your voice is incredible!"

Beca then added, "Does everyone know about our competition?"

Chloe's face dropped a little once more, nodding as a response.

With her last words, "It was lovely to meet up with you both again! Hopefully I see you later if not have fun!" Ellie then made her way off into the crowd of the tent.

"Everything alright?" Beca stepped in closer to Chloe so as she didn't have to yell.

"Yeah-I… it's nothing"

"Hey, I want you to have a good time tonight, no frowning" she joked

It seemed a little forced but Chloe smiled and nodded at her words.

As Beca finished her drink and got another, Chloe was about to really tell Beca what was on her mind, until she saw the brunette's fallen face, of which was looking straight towards the DJ girls spinning, whose smile was now completely gone.

The song 'You're going to love again', blasted through the speakers and Beca couldn't help but feel the memories pour into her mind. Beca immediately knew that the DJ must've spotted her, knowing the full meaning behind the song. Beca didn't want to arouse any suspicion of the uncomforted feelings she was having by suddenly storming out of the tent. So logically, Beca turned right back around to the bar and ordered 3 shots and another drink for herself, very subtle indeed. Chloe looked on, confused, at the brunette downing the drinks in record time.

Beca was about to excuse herself until the red head put an arm around hers, "Let's go outside and get some air?"  _She read my mind._  Calming down Beca nodded in agreement, allowing Chloe friend to usher her outside. Walking down the side of the tent they found a couple of chairs that had been set up, sitting down Beca relished at the fresh brisk air now filling her lungs, somewhat relieving for a brief moment. Chloe sat down in front of her.

Inhaling the fresh air, Beca could only hear in the background music from both the distant stages and more so the tent. Until…

"Was it some kind of a bet between you and Ellie if you could get me to join you here? What was that about?" Chloe asked quite sternly.

Beca was confused and shocked "No" she spat "Chloe… it was just a joke between Ellie and I, we were talking about the phone incident and Jess's new 'wanting to act' thing." Shaking her head "Look… I invited you here, because I wanted you here.. with me. I didn't want"  _Ugh drunk rambling again Beca?!_ She scolded to herself as she continued "I didn't want this to end, we were all having so much fun on the boat and you told me how much you would like to join me at a festival, I just... wanted us to have fun is all"

Chloe's face had lightened at Beca's explanation, "Oh, I guess.. I don't know, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being played or anything like that, it just felt like there was something else going on that I didn't know about when you were talking to Ellie" she cracked a smirk to lighten the words, as she was having a hard time to express why she had felt hurt.

"Chloe, you are a great new friend who already means alot to me. I would never... play you or anything like that" and Beca meant it.

"Good" she softly replied.

Silence fell upon the pair for a moment, Chloe then asking "Was everything okay in there? You seemed distant or something when that song came on"

Beca's face fell a little trying to not show completely how she felt about the question, "Chloe, it's complicated-"

"BECA MITCHELL!" a staff organizer ran up "sorry we've been looking for you, you're on in 5 minutes we have almost finished setting up"

Beca nodded and thanked the man, looking back towards Chloe to finish and perhaps explain herself. However she was stopped once again as she could still see the young staff man standing there, expecting that he would have just walked away. Beca now directing a look at him for an explanation.

"Sorry, but I was informed to direct you to the stage immediately, please if you would follow me now, your friends have been told and will meet us at side stage"

Beca huffed giving Chloe an apologetic look; simply stating "Later" with a brief smile she stood, offering her hand for Chloe, and without hesitation accepted the gesture and was helped up by Beca, both following the man towards the stage.

Beca along the way grabbed another drink, along with some water. Now at side stage, they met with Jesse and Jessica who gave Beca the 'go knock em' dead' hype speeches.

Beca was ready, and she took Chloe's hand leading her just a tad closer so as to see the masses of people as far as the eye could see, that were waiting. Chloe looked amazed, looking into Beca's eyes, as a robotic voice began counting down from 10 which had started in the background. This was also aided by the projector screens on both sides of the stage. The crowd in unison chanted the decreasing numbers. Beca smiled brightly as she looked down at the girls' outfit of how the lights had intensified the neon colours.

Chloe then tagged the brunette a little closer, as she basically yelled, "You ready!?"

5..

Beca donned her brightest smile as the feelings of alcohol, the crowd and Chloe, bought her to an all time high and yet soothing mindset.

4..

"With you by my side red, definitely!"

3..

"Then go do your thing, Beca. I'll be right here." her eyes genuine, as they bore into Beca, receiving that megawatt smile on top.

2..

A new burst of exhilaration shot through Beca, stepping away from the red head and letting go of her hand, she now turned towards the stage. With a cannon explosion of pyro off stage, fused with the monstrous screams of the pumped crowd now hailing her, it was time.

1!


	9. Stay

Beca stepped out from the side of stage as bursts of fire ignited from a metal stand with her initials B.M lit up. Welcomed by the roar of the crowd Beca wasted no time in starting the set. It was crazy. Between the multi-colored pyrotechnics in the background, lasers, lighting and the screaming crowd jumping, waving and singing with the song Beca was on that music high that she loved & craved. Time had flown by, as did the drinks that were continuing to be supplied to her during the set, Beca was definitely starting feel the effects. Beca had a brilliant idea for the last great closing song, dimming the music down slightly she picked up the mic as she addressed the crowd, "EDC! You have been incredible tonight!"

The crowd roared and cheered, Beca then continued.

"For this last song, I'm going to ask some of my friends to help me out here!" Beca then clumsily slipped her headset off and did a light jog to the side giving a bright smile to Jessica as Chloe watched on, who went wide eyed. Jessica also went wide-eyed as Beca held out her hand for her to join on stage. Beca smirked as she noticed how nervous the red head was but exhaled, when she only meant for Jessica to join her. Jessica quickly shrugged and took the girls hand. Letting Jessica walk onto the stage and letting go of her hand, Beca held up the mic once more "Give it up for a very good friend of mine Jessica Jackles!... and DJ Beale!"

The crowd roared loudly for the surprise guests.

Beca smirking wildly as she turned back around, at the now baffled Chloe Beale, who looked both embarrassed and nervous. Beca eagerly took the girls hand, "I lied, side stage is fucking nothing compared to being on stage" with that she tugged on her hand lightly and the red head followed. With that she led her out holding up her hand and letting it go, gesturing to the audience to applaud once more and welcome on her friends.

Chloe stood there, quickly composing herself she smiled out and waved at the now thousands upon thousands of people now cheering for her. Beca nudged the girl to join her behind the DJ booth. Jessica had grabbed a mic and was ready to sing when Beca started to fuse into the song, knowing full well what song she had picked once she started the intro beat.

Beca gave Chloe a reassuring look, as she picked up the mic again, "Okay! I need you all to clap you hands now, just like this!" Beca clapped with the mic together to get the correct rhythm. The crowd was in unison as Beca fade in her remix of 'In My Mind' as that was happening she told Chloe to come closer so she could see what she was doing, Chloe laughed at how crazy the brunette was but quickly got interested as she was turning nobs, ascending the beats higher, she leaned over. Beca smiled at the curious red head's expression, looking focused scared and determined, Beca prolonged the songs high beat for only a moment, then lowered it as a cue for Jessica to start singing in a short second.

Chloe looked out from the booth, seeing Jessica at the very front waving out, mic in hand and was ready to go. Beca nudged Chloe again, "Pretty amazing right?! Here!" she gave the girl another headset she had swiftly set up. Chloe put it on, Beca then gesturing to slide one of them down, she copied. Beca took the red heads hand softly, placing it on her laptop, showing her which buttons to press when the time came. Again, Beca gave the red head an assuring nod. Chloe seemed nervous but Beca felt as though she calmed the girl, replicating the effect Chloe had on her. Beca looked out as Jessica started singing, as did Chloe. Beca mouthing the words with Jess, got excited as the song built. Chloe was also mouthing the words, "I love this song!" Looking at Chloe, Beca noticed her hand was still sitting on top of hers, sliding it away slowly, the red head was captivated by the crowd, but snapped her eyes back into Beca's as they stared at each other for a moment. A wide smile appearing on Beca's face, as she then motioned with her head to the computer that it was nearly time.

Chloe moved her hand to the mouse clicking the screen as she was shown to add the beats and bring it in for the songs high dance rhythm that was about to start. Beca was impressed and was captivated by her friend, as she grabbed the mic "EDC I want to see your hands in the airrrr!"

Chloe executed it perfectly, as the crowd with the song, began it's crazy high. People jumping wildly as the lights shined brightly on the spectacle. Beca jumping up and down also with a now elate Chloe copying her as she laughed and smiled. Beca moved her hands back to the computer to ready the next parts of the song. Chloe formed a love heart with her hands with the lyrics of the song being sung by Jessica, the crowd copying her.

It truly was an amazing sight for Beca, "Do you see now, this is why I invited you!" her eyes locked into Chloe's as she moved to stand up against the left side of her body, bringing the red head's arm back to the laptop, readying her for the final part of the song. Chloe smiled brightly at what the brunette had yelled to her, yet felt the pressure of making sure this went right. Beca smirked as she saw Chloe's hand shaking, it was the press of a couple of buttons and yet the girl was nervous. Beca instinctively placed her hand softly on top of Chloe's to stop her shaking, and it worked. Chloe locked eyes with Beca, receiving a comforting nod. Chloe took a deep breath and bought in the mix for its huge explosion, executing it flawlessly. Chloe's face lit up at the sight laid out before her that she had a hand in creating, placing a hand around Beca's she threw their hands up in the air as they once again jumped with the beat, multiple fireworks exploding overhead as the song was drawing to a close. Jessica screaming, "Thank you so much EDC!" as she waved at the front of the stage. As they let go of each other, Beca motioned for Chloe to walk around from the booth to join Jessica at the front. They did, as Beca set the last beats of the song carry out. Waving to the crowd who were clapping and cheering.

Chloe held up her hands high in a love symbol again as Beca's voice came over the speakers once more, moving towards the front of stage to stand with the girls, "EDC you have been insane! Give it up again for my very amazing friends here, Jessica Jackles and Chloe Beale!" Chloe reached over to the mic, Beca holding it for her as she spoke "Thank you so much EDC! We hope you've had as much fun, as we have up here! You all look incredible! In fact how about a photo!?" Chloe finished.

Beca just smirked as a photographer suddenly appeared behind them, Chloe turned a slightly reluctant Beca to face him, with their backs to the crowd, of which was clamoring to be in the photo. Chloe still had the mic, "Let me see your love hearts in the air EDC!". A drunken Beca instead opted for a clumsy salute and wink as Chloe, Jessica and thousands of others raised their love hearts high. Numerous flashes went off as the photographer stocked up on the photos. The girls then bought it in as they wrapped their arms around each other's midsection for the last photo.

Beca donned her usual smirk, turning once more she waved then walked off, Jessica and Chloe taking a quick bow they followed Beca off stage. Beca snatched up another drink, eagerly downing it to quench her thirst, turning to see that the girls had now joined her off stage. Jesse congratulated them all then motioned that they move downstairs so as to get away from the frantic crew that were now to set up for the next artist.

Before Jesse could usher them away however, Beca saw Ellie and gave her drunken hug "Ellie! How awesome was that out there! Wait what drink did I just have?" Beca now feeling the full hit of the alcohol.

Ellie laughed, "Actually that was my drink that you took off that horrified staff member"

"Oh my bad, wow it was strong! We're going back to the tent… I think! See you later on! Shots on me!" Beca screamed as she finally budged from Jesse pushing her, moving down the stairs.

"Wait where.. where are?"

Jesse finished her sentence knowing full well she was wondering if the girls were with them, "They are right behind us, keep going"

Beca faced forward again, stumbling a little past a few other tents, finally stopping at the one they had been at earlier. Forming a group Chloe reached out to Beca, fake punching her in the shoulder "Oh my gosh I can't believe you just pulled me out on stage! That was... amazing!"

Beca's smile was as wide as could be, Jessica then speaking, "That was really fun! Crazy Beca, but fun! I'm sure the organizers were freaking out when you pulled that stunt, but we rocked it! Especially 'DJ Beale' over here!"

They laughed.

"Well you were right, the organizers didn't have you as a special guest or anything Jessica, they were jumping down my throat backstage about payments etc. that it was not covered due to Beca's... spontaneous move. As for Chloe well you kinda came out of left field on that and they had no idea what to do. It's fine though I sorted it out" Jesse exclaimed.

Jessica threw her hand up not bothered at all about payment, she was just having fun with her friends, which is what Beca loved about her, exactly adding to the list as to why she bought them along.

Chloe turned to look at Beca, "Thank you Beca.. that was unbelievable!"

"Anytime DJ Beale" Beca sarcastically concluded.

Jessica and Jesse turned to go into the tent to get a drink, Beca and Chloe waiting outside, as Beca needed the air.

"You had fun?" Beca asked, slurring at little.

"I'm still having fun!" Chloe smiled brightly.

"Good, coz that's why I invited you and Jess here, Chloe" Beca turned a little serious for a moment "I know I needed this, and I think you did too. Having fun and being happy seems like such a rare commodity for me" Beca's eyes bore into the outer tent.

The smile from Chloe's face diminished at the sight of Beca's sad and distant expression. Placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder to gain her attention, this time it worked as their eyes locked. She hadn't seen Beca's eyes look so... indrawn and distant. Beca finally speaking, softly, "Your smile, I've made it go away haven't I... I'm ruining this festival event for you"

Shaking her head strongly with concern for the girl "No Beca, look" Beca looked to see that beautiful smile, even though it was forced it still felt like it bought Beca back from her own despair, bringing a little smile to Beca's face. Chloe then continued, "Ruined is far from the word I would use to describe this event, and you're right, I did need this. I'm having a great time, I wish you were too " Chloe dipped her head down further to bring Beca's up from its slump.

Beca felt like she should explain herself to her friend, but…

Ripped from her own distant thoughts Beca heard her name being called. Chloe dropped her arm that had been resting on Beca's shoulder taking a step back as Beca now stood frozen, watching the blonde woman that was now walking towards her.

"Beca… hey" she stopped walking as she stood in front of the pair. Chloe looked back and forth between the two.

"Liv… hi" Beca's face no longer held a smile, but was now plain.

Liv looked between the red head and Beca, "How have you been?"

"Fine"

Liv couldn't take this conversation further with the red head standing there that she didn't know, "Look, could we talk, please?"

Beca hesitantly gave a curt nod "Yeah… uhm just give me a minute, I'll meet you around the back"

Liv nodded and made her way past the pair to the back of the tent.

Beca turned to Chloe, "I'm sorry"

Chloe interjected, "Oh no it's okay, uhmm I-I'll go back inside the tent, we'll see you back in there"

Beca nodded feeling guilty once again for the interruption, catching the red head's hand to stop her, she spoke softly "We will talk later on".

Chloe donned a smirk, at the girl "I'll be here".

Beca then let go of her hand, turning she made her way to the back of the tent not looking back as what was forward, was going to be tough.

* * *

Chloe stood in place for a brief moment as she watched Beca stumble a little towards the end of the tent. Ripping herself away she made her way back in to the tent, a little annoyed at this 'Liv', who not only interrupted their discussion outside but also was the one clearly making Beca upset for some reason. It then clicked as to where she had seen the blonde's face before, she had been DJing in the tent earlier, and Beca looked pretty upset then too. Chloe was confused and was interested on finding out the truth. In the meantime she had reached the bar and ordered herself a drink, spotting Jessica and Jesse who had just gotten their drinks, she waved to alert them of her presence. Jessica noticed and pulled Jesse to walk with her. "Hey we were just about to join you outside, where's Beca?" Jessica asked taking a sip of her drink.

Jesse looked even more pressing and intrigued on her answer.

Chloe sighed, "Oh uhm, someone called 'Liv' asked to talk to her out back" receiving her drink she took a long sip.

Jesse's face looked to have fallen, laced with concern and worry.

 _Who is this girl?_ Chloe wondered.

Jesse then excused himself as he made his way outside.

"What's up with that?" Chloe asked Jess who now looked to have been also concerned.

"Nothing, I'm sure it's fine" Jess took a mouthful of her drink as she glanced around the room.

"Jess, what's going on? Who is she to Beca? Is it one of Beca's ex's or something?"

Jessica nearly chocked on her drink, "No, Chloe" she stated firmly, calming her tone, "Wait, why would you ask that?"

Chloe shrugged "I'm just asking, I thought Beca…"

"Beca is… complicated, which I'm sure you have figured out. She hasn't dated in a long time she's not really into that, more so just 'messing around', with who ever no matter what the gender. Liv? Well she's a whole other story, of which I don't even know all the ins and outs about"

Chloe just smiled, concealing the weird feeling she now had swirling in her stomach, like she was disappointed … or something _._  Far from having 'figured Beca Mitchell out' Chloe still felt drawn to this girl, she wanted to know more and to hear it from her. She didn't dwell on that however as,  _Jessica hadn't really answered her question though, who was this Liv person to Beca?_

Chloe opened her mouth to ask but it quickly closed as Jesse paced up to the girls, "I'm going to take Beca back to the hotel. I can organize for another car if you would like to stay?"

"No we'll come" Jess looked a little disappointed but agreed with what Chloe had just said. Following the man outside, as they walked to the car Chloe looked down the side, where Beca had walked off a while ago, only making out a blonde, guessing it was Liv, who appeared to be crying into the shoulder of another person. Chloe continued to walk to the car, following Jessica and Jesse as they slid inside. Chloe shut the door behind her to only fix her eyes on the woman sitting adjacent to her.  _Beca…_ Chloe thought,  _she doesn't even look like herself_ ; her demeanor was of gloom and had that distant, far away look in her eyes again as she was staring blankly out the window.

* * *

Beca was on mute. With an open bottle of wine in her hand she often took swigs, her eyes not shifting away from staring out into nothing. The car ride was silent, it was daunting. Amongst all the thoughts and emotions, for a moment, Beca thought of the red head and felt remorseful, if she hadn't ruined this even for her before, she had now. The car ride didn't last long as they pulled up at the foyer, Beca felt and saw the bright flashes of the paparazzi even though her back was turned. She stumbled a little with her walk but didn't care, that was the last thing on her mind.

Trudging to the elevator with the group, no one speaking a word, Beca stepped out from the elevator first and into the suite, walking straight out onto the balcony. Jessica said goodnight to them all softly and made her way down the hallway into her room.

Chloe saw Jesse walk onto the balcony and felt torn as to whether she should join them, instead her feet moved towards her bedroom.

* * *

Beca was slumped on a chair outside the bottles contents in her hand that she had taken from the limo was nearly gone, as she looked out over the Vegas skyline and high-rises. Without turning to Jesse she spoke, "This morning, before we left Cancun. I got a message from Jason" she was silent for a moment, taking a swig of the alcohol "he found it Jesse, … I was so… torn between happiness and sadness. I feel like I'm stuck between those two emotions half the time, the latter one of the two winning out generally. I haven't messaged him back… not yet. The sick and confusing part is I don't know if I want to"

Jesse had sat there quietly for his friend, listening to her words; he just wanted her sadness to be gone, for the despair in her life to be lifted. "Beca what you choose to do is your choice I cannot make it for you. But with that said this is a good thing, reply back and know that I am here with you through this. You need time off? We can do that or continue on as planned; better yet we can wing it? Hmm? Now what happened with Liv?"

Beca was listening, intently, even though her eyes showed distance, but went straight to Jesse's question, "It... was tough but she just wanted to talk, to see how I was. I-I should've met with her before I know, b-but I just couldn't face her, and what didn't help tonight was that she played that fucking song Jesse, she knew I was there and she played it" the rims of her eyes watered, as she scoffed and laughed "look at me about to fucking cry over a fucking song. But she knows how I feel about that how it just.. intensifies my memories. I-I …"

"Beca breathe" Jesse spoke softly but was laced with concern.

Beca did just that, inhaling deeply which was quickly accompanied with a mouthful of grog; "Jesse I know it's not her fault or anything like that, i-it's just hard. We spoke, for a short while but I told her we should try and catch up properly when I wasn't so drunk and talk. She was mad amongst other emotions, I didn't even know what to say at first… it was still too difficult"

"Beca she's the one person you should talk to. Let her hear what you have to say, and I'm proud of you that even in your state you agreed to try and meet up with her in the future. It's long overdue Beca"

Beca gave only the tiniest of nods, then went back on mute staring out as the sky that started to get a little brighter hue, for the sun was about to rise.

Jesse understood that, that was all he was going to get from her this morning. Hoping that he would now be able to convince her that it was time for sleep. Jesse stood from the chair looking out at the high-rises for a moment he then turned his attention to Beca, "C'mon let's get some sleep hmm?...Here let me ta-" he thoughtfully went to take the bottle from her hands only for it to be clenched tighter by Beca, her eyes finally coming to connect on his, with a predatory glare.

Jesse let out a sigh after this tense moment and let the bottle go, walking towards the door to go inside, he called out to her once more "As I said I'm here for you Becs, as are many others, we all love you. So please just… just get some rest soon okay?"

He then went inside and disappeared down the hallway.

Beca felt exhausted, today had really taken quite a toll on her. This bottle didn't seem to quench her thirst anymore either. She pushed herself off the chair, little wobbly, and made her way inside to the bar set up. Pouring herself a scotch, she tipped her head, instantly having the drink. As Beca came around from the bar, her eyes connected with the slight glittering of the calm water.

Pushing each shoe off and walking towards the steps; she carefully made her way into the indoor pool. Standing for a moment staring out through the glass paneling in front of her, she then laid herself back, floating on top of the water. Everything was completely quite, as the water around her ears made it so. Closing her eyes for a moment as she took in the moment, trying to relax herself, to calm the battling feelings that had coursed throughout her all day.

Her thoughts simmered slightly, there was a disturbance in the water behind her Beca could feel and hear it. Pulling her body back so as to turn and stand. She was met with Chloe who had her legs dipped in the water, sitting on the top pool step staring right at Beca. Beca felt embarrassed amongst all others, that this bubbly, beautiful, kind girl was seeing this, miserable drunk, who only a few hours ago was having the greatest time with her, clothed and floating in a goddamn pool.

Both of them said nothing as they continued to just stare into each other. Chloe looked at the brunette intently. Beca felt as though her heart was racing a little more than it should be, but slightly calmer than before, again a battle within herself was raging of what to say to her new friend. Should she explain herself right now?  _To tell her of why I'm behaving like this? I know I just don't want to be alone right now._

"Stay?… please _?"_ barely audible as she spoke.

Chloe's face softened at the vulnerable state Beca was in. Without a second thought Chloe began to walk forward into the pool, all with her pajama tank top and shorts still on as she made her way over to stand near Beca, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere… I'll stay" Chloe donned a small smile.

Beca stared into the girl's eyes for a moment, for the smile that was being given to her, calmed her further. Looking back out at the skyline, as it began to become brighter by the second. Beca leaned back into the pool so as to lie on her back, Chloe did the same coming in closer, her fingers intertwining with Beca's. Holding on tightly and firmly, not wanting to let it go, as Chloe realized how important this girl actually was to her now, there was more to her than she knew and in time Chloe hoped that Beca would let down those barriers for her.

Glancing to the side, Chloe saw that Beca was blankly staring out at the sky. Beca saw this and turned her head to meet Chloe's eyes for a short moment. She didn't need to speak, her eyes screamed to Chloe of how thankful she was to her, how much she cared for her, they both looked back out at the now large glowing sphere, making itself present on the morning sky of Vegas. Illuminating the suite in mere minutes, the sky grew more radiant as it rose. Beca immediately feeling the warmth on her face, she drew breath as she closed her eyes taking in the sensation. Dawning on her how tired she really was. Chloe tugged at Beca's hand to get her attention making sure she wasn't going to sleep. Beca felt this and got the meaning, pushing her legs down into the water once more to stand, Chloe doing the same thing, but not letting go of her hand.

"Beca? I-I want you to join me and Jess in San Diego. You did this for me, now let me do this for you. Because you're right, I needed this, fun, I mean and well… you should come"

A little life seemed to have been bought back into Beca's eyes, especially with the dawning sun bouncing off the surface making the water sparkle, her eyes shining along with the water, Chloe found it mesmerizing.

Beca looked unsure, as she walked forward to the steps, Chloe not letting go of her hand walked with her till they were now out of the pool.

With a pensive expression Beca changed her view from the floor up to meet Chloe, giving her a small genuine smile as she spoke softly, "Okay".

Chloe's smile grew at the response she wanted hear, she then led her down the hallway to Beca's bedroom. Finally unhooking their hands Chloe whisked into the bathroom returning with a couple of towels, passing one to Beca. Drying themselves off, Chloe reached out to Beca as she was swaying back and forth from the alcohol still in her system. Beca clutched onto the red head softly before she was lowered to seating on the edge of the bed. "Ugh the room is so spinny. B-But for some reason Chloe you bring me clarity…" Beca burst out chuckling "Wow that was cheesy!"

Chloe went to respond but Beca looked serious once more as she was locked into those bright piercing blue, "Thank you, Chloe, really as-as a fast friend you really have become a great one to me " with that she threw her hands sloppily around Chloe for a hug. Chloe giggled a little and smiled, as she embraced her back. At the sound of that gorgeous giggle that was right in Beca's ear she leaned out of the hug to take in the smile on Chloe's face, "I made you smile again!" Beca then felt the room spin a little more as her body involuntarily fell back on the bed. Chloe ushered her to the side so as she could wrap the blankets around the brunette, Beca's eyes followed the red head, chuckling again, "The beautiful, Chloe Beale tucking me in".

Chloe's smile brightened, seating herself on the bed beside Beca's head as the brunette yawned. Chloe watched on as Beca's eyes fluttered closed, delicately she then pushed the wet strands of hair on Beca's face away, "You're the one who is beautiful Beca, let no one tell you differently. I- I don't even know if you can hear me, but, I care about you Beca... and when you are ready to talk to me, I'll be here right by your side, to listen"

Content with her words as she watched the brunette's breaths even out, Chloe felt so comfortable next to the girl, not wanting to move from her spot. Reluctantly, she quietly stood from the bed, as she could tell Beca now fast asleep. Walking over to the blinds to shut out the sun, she made her way over to the door connecting to the hallway, checking back on Beca once more; Chloe found comfort arising, that she was now in a peaceful state, "Sweet dreams" she whispered, closing the door softly behind her.


	10. Tough Nut

Brought out of Beca's deep slumber was now a small knocking on the bedroom door. Registering the noise she opened her eyes slowly, bringing her hands up to rub the sleep away, "Uhm, come in" she muttered. The door opened and Jessica made her way into the room. Sitting on the side of the bed, "Heyyy sleepy head. We're going to order some dinner or go out we aren't sure yet, depends on you. What would you like to do?"

Beca's eyes had widened as she spoke, with the idea of getting up to push the curtains aside, instead Beca sat up in what was a very damp bed, her clothes were also.

_What the..._

"You went for a morning dip so it seems" Jessica filled her in.

Beca can remember some things, usually bits and pieces after her nights out. The recollection of her in the pool, what led her there and the person who had joined her came flooding back. Pushing that to the side for a moment, she made her way over to the curtains, the lights of the high rises and the famous Vegas strip streaming in. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:30pm. We all slept most of the day, you surpassed us all though. How are you feeling?" she replied.

Beca had a hand to her forehead, slowing her mind down from her own thoughts to give an answer, "Oh... I'm alright... but.. uhm I will just eat in I think. But you can all go out if you like"

Jessica nodded as she pushed herself off the bed, "Go and have a shower, wake yourself up. We will ring for room service when you get out!" Jess then left the bedroom.

Beca sighed as she moved over to the wardrobe and grabbed a fresh top and pajama long pants, walking into the bathroom and closed the door.

It was a short but well needed shower as Beca got changed, towel dried her hair a little then made her way out into the hallway. Glancing into Chloe's bedroom as she walked by, Beca could only see her packed suit case on the bed. Furrowing her brows a little, she composed herself, walking around the corner she spotted Jesse first sitting at the table with his laptop out and was on the phone. He waved to her holding up his finger to notify he wouldn't take long. Beca forced a small smile and made her way out to the balcony, where Jessica and Chloe were sitting with a small glass of wine each in their hands.

Their conversation had halted as soon, as the sliding door had opened and the brunette had appeared. Beca couldn't help but think they were talking about her, regardless she put on a smile and sat down at the small set up patio table.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Chloe asked genuinely.

Beca felt... shy, which confused her, but quickly realized that it was due to their conversation that morning, the emotion then changed from shy to embarrassment, how Beca had been floating around in the pool like a mad drunk, how she had asked the red head to stay with her. Her stomach... at remembering how Chloe without hesitation did just as Beca had asked, joining her and didn't let go.  _She stayed_. It made Beca suddenly feel, entirely grateful for this girl to be in her life.

Beca just hoped that she hadn't discussed it all with Jessica that the event this morning was, well... private.

"I'm good thank you" she gave a genuine smile towards Chloe, receiving a bright one in return before she took a sip of her wine.

"Chloe and I were talking about tomorrow morning, if you are still wanting to join us we leave at 8am. I think Jesse has been making the arrangements"

Beca turned to look inside, to see Jesse still on the phone talking, "Oh right…" as Beca turned back she was met with a hardened face from Chloe, to where it would appear she was holding her breath on Beca's answer, hoping that it hadn't changed.

In the pit of her stomach she wasn't quite sure about this trip, that instead Beca should be making the trip to see Jason. Her heart rate quickened with anger at the thought, "I don't want to intrude on your trip".

Chloe quickly speaking "Beca don't be ridiculous! You won't be intruding at all, your coming and that's that!" giving a fast nod as a gesture of it being a done decision.

Making Beca laugh a little, "Okay, sure. San Diego right?"

Both the girls nodded at the question, Jesse then joining their conversation on the patio, "Well that's all sorted, rang the number you gave me Chloe, Halle I think her name was? Yeah well, all our passes are set. I'm surprised you wanted to attend Beca, didn't think it would be your scene"

Beca's brows furrowed, as it just occurred to her, that she had no idea why they were going to San Diego. Clearly it wasn't just a vacationing trip; there was reason for the destination. Jess looked smug at knowing what Beca didn't, Beca's expression suddenly turning to worry, "What? Okay wait, what's happening in San Diego?"

Jesse looked around the table, confused that the girls hadn't told Beca. He crossed his arms and waited for them to finally tell her.

Jess also looked a little confused as her side glanced at Chloe, wondering why she hadn't told Beca, a couple of ideas popping into her head as she thought about it;  _No, it couldn't be for... that reason. He wouldn't care… actually, maybe he will._

Chloe saw the wheels turning in Jess's mind by the look she was receiving but she didn't dare look at her friend, instead she kept her eyes on Beca and spoke, hesitantly "Right, you don't watch much shows or movies, uh well it's Comic-Con….. surprise!"

Beca had heard of the event before, in fact she had attended it once many years ago and secretly loved it, all the new games and superhero stuff. Although it slightly pained her it still bought a small smile to her face recalling the memory of who took her there for the first time. Disrupting that though Beca was curious, "Oh, and uh, why are we going there?"

Jessica was about to speak but Chloe jumped in, "Well Aubrey invited us, and some plus one's to join her at the event, she has a panel to speak on for the show she is on" receiving another short side glance from Jess.

Beca didn't catch what was going on between the two, as she now had to comprehend another meet with the great Aubrey Posen.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_

Jesse smirked as he could basically read her mind, Beca mentioning the blonde's antics to him when they were packing for Vegas, "You excited!?" he asked.

"Oh super duper excited!" Beca sarcastically added, realizing that Jess and Chloe were the one's now confused by the sarcasm. Beca composing herself slightly as she added, "Sounds great, really, it should be fun. Now let's get some food!"

They all agreed as the moved to go inside, Chloe grabbing Beca's wrist "Can I talk to you for a minute" Beca nodded as Chloe then spoke out to Jessica as Jesse was already inside "We'll join you in a minute" Jess gave another scrutinizing glare towards Chloe before she went inside.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I… had a mind blank, I honestly forgot you aren't a huge movie or TV show person, Comic-Con is huge in San Diego and I thought you might've guessed why we were going. If it's not your scene you don't have to come if you don't want to"

"I want to" Beca blurted out straightaway. It got quiet for a moment as they both looked at each other waiting for more to be said, Beca taking a small intake of breath, "I... um, I'm sorry about this morning and the festival. That was… embarrassing to say the least, but I also wanted to.., say thank you"

Chloe was listening intently as she gave a look that told Beca to continue.

"For you, being there for me this morning. You are a great friend to me Chloe and although we haven't known each other long… well it just really meant a lot to me that you… ugh I'm not good with this" Beca stifled a laugh.

"Beca of course I would be there for you, I told you we were fast friends and I… I care about you. You asked me to stay, I stayed. I just, well in your own time, I want you to talk to me, okay?"

Beca felt completely reassured by her words, especially through her eyes she could genuinely see that Chloe cared for her, Beca realizing how much she cared for the girl in return.

"I know and I care for you too Chloe, it's complicated for me, I want to tell you and I will but not right now. Let's have something to eat"

"Beca..." Chloe drawled as she grabbed Beca's wrist once more as she went to walk away.

"San Diego, I promise, I just need to wrap my head around a few things"

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes, finding… pain but also the truth that she did want to tell her. With that Chloe let Beca's wrist slip from her grasp and she walked inside, Chloe slowly following.

"Hey" Jesse yelled at their entrance, "What do you both want?"

"I honestly don't mind… something with chicken perhaps" Beca announced.

Jesse mumbled into the suite phone, "Okay how about some chicken and salad?"

"Sounds grand" Beca exclaimed sarcastically.

Jesse then looked towards Chloe, who said she would just have the same. After repeating the order Jesse hung up. "Well in the meantime I'm going to get packed for tomorrow, Beca I suggest you do the same!" as he then went down the hallway into his room.

Chloe's phone went off as she excused herself back outside. Jess then walking over to sit at the dining table with Beca, "Hey so, how was Liv?"

Beca shrugged "She was okay, still a sore subject for her, which kind of surprised me seeing as she has written like 5 songs about it all"

Jess sighed, "You better than anyone realizes the power music has, it was her way of speaking at the time when she couldn't find the words. It was her own healing process, besides no names are mentioned, no harm done, so to speak"

Beca let out a long sigh, "I know, I… understand. It was unexpected is all, running into her last night. Couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. We agreed to reschedule that huge talk for another time, where I was a little more sober"

Jess scoffed, "Yes good idea" taking a moment Jess continued, "Great to see you and Chloe are getting along so well. Seem perfect together"

Not finding the extra meaning behind that last part Beca answered, "She's actually really great. I have to be honest with you; I thought your new 'acting friends' would be pretty fucking snobby. She's…. the complete opposite of that"

Jess gave an investigative stare towards Beca. Laughing as she noticed the gaze, "What?"

"Nothing" Jess smirked, "Your smile couldn't be any more bigger, when you talk about her, or are in the same room as her"

Beca's face dropped a little at that remark, "What does that mean?"

Jess shrugged, "You tell me…"

Beca felt confused at the question but kept an impassive expression. She felt at a conflict with her emotions now, not quite sure how to elaborate on the fact that she found Chloe to be a great friend of whom she cared about. "Nothing to tell than what we already talked about, she's a good friend to me, like she is to you" Beca stated like a fact.

Jessica just nodded as she changed her attention to her phone.

Beca did the same; checking the twitter to see Jess had tagged both her and Chloe in a picture from EDC where they were on the stage, crowd in the background. Beca loved the photo, it looked amazing. Chloe loved it too as she had written on there;  _One of the best nights/early mornings of my life, thank you to my special girls JessicaJakles & BecaMitchell 3_

It went on with many reposts and retweets, along with Amy and Cynthia commenting on how amazing it looked, that they missed them and would catch up soon. Beca's thumbs moved over the screen to retweet the post and add a reply;  _You are most welcome DJ Beale ;) ChloeBeale #surprise_

With that there was a knock on the door and Jessica got up to answer it. Beca saw that it was the food arriving so she went out to the balcony sliding it open slightly to see Chloe still talking on the phone looking out to the skyline. Beca couldn't help but overhear the last of the conversation.

"No…. no that's…..can I get a word in please. Look what's done is done, and she is joining us in San Diego" there was a long pause, even though her back was to Beca she could tell the girl was frustrated.

"Okay you haven't even met her, she's an amazing person" she stopped, as the person on the other end seems to have cut her off.

 _Aubrey has met me before; does she really hate me that much? That she refuses to think she has met me? I really need to have words with this witch._ Beca thought only to hear Jess behind her call out to her and Chloe. Before Chloe turned around Beca pushed herself back a little then came up to the door again, giving the appearance she had just opened the sliding door, "Hey, food here" she exclaimed.

Chloe looked a little wide eyed as she saw Beca, then gave a short smile before she gestured for one second then turned back around "Look I have to go. Yes….yes okay I will. Love you too, bye"

Beca had caught most of what she had lastly said before walking away inside.

* * *

Now seated on the plane to San Diego, Beca was listening to her music, enveloped in her thoughts as she rested her head back against the aeroplane chair. She was broken by her thoughts though as she felt someone sits down beside her. Lifting her head and opening her eyes, Beca was met with a happy Chloe. Beca instantly smiling back she took her headphones out, "Hey"

"Hey back. So everyone now thinks I'm becoming a DJ. Thanks for that" she laughed half-heartedly.

Beca shrugged, "Guess I will just have to teach you a few things, along with the fact of you joining me more often to festivals" she side glanced back at Chloe.

There was a moment of silence, as Chloe seemed to be registering her words. "Can't be together all the time you know" she joked, but could hear the disappointment in Chloe's said words.

Beca's eyebrows drew in at the comment, "Why's that Beale?"

Chloe sighed, Beca interjected before she could speak, "It's Aubrey isn't it? She thinks I'm a bad influence on you or some other drabble"

Chloe's eyes furrowed slightly, "No… well I know the two of you haven't gotten along for some reason. I know it's no excuse Beca, but she's going through some personal issues at the moment that she's trying to deal with. It's hard for her to try and be well…"

Chloe trying to find the words, Beca helped, "Polite, not so obnoxious, tad up herself?"

Chloe looked a little annoyed at Beca now, but composed herself, "Look it really isn't for me to talk about but I think you and her should maybe sit down and try to… bond? Perhaps a better word would be, to work things out?"

Beca had a pointed stare at her friend from the choice of words, but lightened at her last words, "Yes, well, I will try and do that. Maybe at this event"

Beca was looking down at her phone, as the two went into a short moment of silence again.

"I really love that picture of us on twitter at the festival. That was an incredible night… maybe I will have to become a DJ" she joked

"It truly is an amazing job, I'm really happy you were with me and I got to share that with you" both broke out into smiles before Chloe changed topics.

"You know I meant to say to you, about that video Jess took of us singing. You should sing more often, you sounded really… well… beautiful from what I heard"

Beca's face dropped a little, but was truly humbled by the girl's words, with a tight lipped smile she responded, "Thanks Chloe I-…"

Chloe got in a little closer to Beca, "You're a tough nut to crack Beca… c'mon talk to me… you promised"

Beca took a small intake of breath, as she looked back into Chloe's, reassuring beautiful eyes. "We technically aren't in San Diego yet" Beca smirked at Chloe's pointed stare "It's nothing, I just haven't really sung in a long time I suppose"

"Why's that?"

Beca searched for the right words, this wasn't the place to talk about this either, but she gave the girl some more insight, "I lost... my muse. So to speak. I used to write and sing a long time ago actually but I just, I… didn't want to sing anymore" she shrugged to try and emphasis it was as simple as that.

"I didn't know that. I would really love to hear you sing sometime" Chloe put her hand on Beca's outstretched arm, "You're hiding that gift away, your music is already touching so many of you fans around the world. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say, it would be a privilege to hear you up on stage singing"

Beca's mind felt like it was ooze trying to come up with a response, as she looked from Chloe's eyes to her hand now resting on her arm. "You're a fan huh?" Beca joked.

Chloe's smile stayed in tact but her eyes told something more, "Definitely, perhaps I'm you number one fan" she joked.

Beca was thankful but confused at the same time,  _Can't be true, if she isn't aware of my past, it's plastered on the news half the time…_

"Uh well, thanks Chloe"

Chloe felt defeated in her efforts once more, with that Chloe slipped her hand away, Beca's arm tingling at the sensation.

"Chloe" it came out more as a whisper, Beca composed herself "I want you to know that, I trust you, I do, and my back story isn't any…well… Disney fairytale. I don't really like to talk about it. I did make you a promise though" Beca suddenly raised her hand and now put it on Chloe's arm, feeling her stomach have butterflies once more.

" **Passengers please fasten your seatbelts for our descent. Thank you."**

They both smiled at each other, Beca now sliding her hand away from Chloe's but stopped at the girls wrist, "That's cute" Beca's finger pointed to Chloe's ladybug tattoo. "Why a ladybug?"

Chloe's smile brightened, "It's for good luck" she stated quietly, "I have another tattoo on my ankle, it's skanskrit for 'there is no need to be afraid'"

Beca fasten her seatbelt with a deep thoughtful face, really thinking about those tattoos, the last one speaking to her, intriguing her as to why Chloe had gotten it.

Chloe did the same as she fastens her own seatbelt.

"What's the meaning for you behind the tattoos?"

Chloe locked eyes with Beca, "Well, the Sanskrit I… well honestly, I had a tough time growing up, went through the bullying and let it get the better of me. I had a eating disorder for a while and just felt really insecure… afraid. I pulled myself through though, overcame the negativity I was placing on myself, it made me stronger"

Beca looked on intently, "The tattoo was to commemorate that?"

"For myself yes, it was something I said at night and repeated until it really became the truth. It's why I co-founded Love is Louder, which is a movement to stop the bullying, help those to push through the negativity. They don't have to be alone."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Chloe, but at the same time it has defined you into a remarkable woman" Beca said quietly.

Chloe was grateful, as her smile shone through at the remark as they then sat themselves back and braced for landing.

Once they had landed and collected their bags, they were now on their way to the hotel. Jesse nudged Beca half way through the trip as he was seated next to her, gaining Beca's attention to his phone he was holding out to her. It was an article.


	11. Booze & Beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca starts to open up to Chloe, so go ahead :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see this # further through the chapter I suggest listening to: watch?v=Q3-3ehecZmg&list=FL53pbOjEuWaQeYUwJlsqwzA (on youtube)
> 
> Beautiful melody and goes well with the moment.

_It's no shock to us all of Beca Mitchell's heavy drinking regime being a long and never ending one, however what is new is the run in at this weekends EDC festival in Las Vegas. Sources report that Beca was seen talking with Olivia Nervo of the DJing Nervo sisters. A conversation long overdue, I'm sure we can all agree!_

Beca skipped and partially skimmed the article, of which was quite negative towards Beca. Typically, she thought.

Towards the end of the article it then stated:  _Additionally with the news of EDC, Beca has been seen 'hanging out' with close and long time friend, pop star Jessica Jackles. Surprising both the audience with an unscheduled special performance at the event by the singer and newly named DJ Beale which was none other than America's sweetheart and actress Chloe Beale. Confusing many by the new friendship, the two reportedly met in Cancun last week at Cancun's Bacardi Boat Bash. Sources also state that "It's been a long time since we've actually seen Beca happy, maybe she's starting to come around". Yes, maybe and maybe the world famous DJ will have a resounding comeback into the world of songwriting. But one thing is certain, the new found friendship between DJ and actress does seem to be keeping Beca in high spirits…._

Beca didn't read anymore, handing the phone back to Jesse as she then looked out the window. Beca hated the tabloids, hated them. The bullshit they mostly spun about her, annoyed her to no end. Thinking on the Olivia subject, only briefly, as her mind quickly changed to the woman stated at the end of the article, and who was sitting across from her right now.

 _Why was she my friend?_  The question kneaded at her once more, it confused Beca herself how she had deserved such a caring friend, immediately recalling to the pool. Chloe acts like they have been friends for years... maybe that's what it is, an act. The thought gave a pang of hurt in Beca's stomach _. No she wouldn't do that, I don't know why I have so quickly but... I do... I trust her._

Arriving at the hotel, they collected their keys and made there way to the elevator. Beca felt bummed that they all weren't staying in the same room like Vegas. Stepping out onto the 50th floor they walked down the hallway to their own designated rooms, with Jess and Chloe beside each other two down doors from Beca and Jesse who were also beside each other.

Beca placed her bags down, with the patio door straight in front of her, she stepped out as she slid the door open. Taking in the sight and breathing the air in deeply. Looking to her left she then saw Chloe leaning on their balcony also shooting Beca that lovely smile, Beca had quickly grown fond of.

"Hey" the red head spoke.

"Hey back" Beca smiled as she now shifted her body to face Chloe, moving towards her as far as the balcony would allow before leaning on the railing.

Before the red head could speak Beca's sliding door had abruptly opened revealing Jesse holding her phone, he spoke loudly "Beca it's Jaso..." he stopped as his gaze now picked up on Chloe's presence.

Beca immediately grunted and made her way past Jesse inside, as she spoke with volume, "I'm going to the bar".

Beca grabbed the hotel swipe key and made her way out to the elevator. Pressing for the button she impatiently stood waiting, the opening of a door down the hall revealed Chloe now walking towards her. The elevator doors opened as she reached Beca and they both stepped inside. Beca could feel Chloe's stare to the side of her but kept her eyes to the ground. Moving quickly as the doors opened to the lobby she rounded the corner into the hotels' large bar area, Beca seated herself on a stool towards the secluded back part of the bar, ordering a drink. Chloe had caught up to her, as she looked around at the empty bar, seating herself next to Beca. The barman returned with the beverage, Beca shooting it down before it could hit the counter.

"Uh, um... Miss would you like anything?" The barman turned his worried gaze to Chloe.

"No thank you," she kindly returned.

"She will have a glass of your best wine please,"

Both the barman and Chloe now looked at Beca. As she was fiddling with the rim of her cup she lifted her gaze to meet the barman, as he now looked back to Chloe.

Beca let out a short sigh as she spoke quietly to red, "Have a drink with me?" then turning to meet her eyes "please?".

Chloe was blank for a moment but the corner of her mouth turned into a short smile as she nodded at the barman.

"And another for me, this time Jack Daniels and Coke thanks."

He then walked to the middle of the bar to make and pour the drinks.

Beca still fiddling with her cup, saw from the corner of her eye, Chloe turn in her chair to now facing Beca.

"Hey," she simply voiced.

Beca's lipped upturned into a smirk,  _déjà vu_  "Hey."

Chloe softly placed her hand on Beca's, stopping her from playing with the empty cup. Beca stopped and lifted her head to meet Chloe's piercing eyes once more.

Just as quickly as it happened it was now gone as Chloe removed her hand back to laying on the bar, Beca admitting how she suddenly missed the contact. Little had she known that the barman had now returned with their drinks as he place them down. He stood there for a moment before Beca shifted her eyes to his now giving him a look to move on as she said "Thanks". He did so as he nodded and moved to the other end, making himself busy.

Chloe took a small sip of her wine, as she watched Beca down another drink within seconds. Beca raised her arm to call for the barman again, but Chloe reached out to Beca's arm with her hand. Beca looked to Chloe urgently, looking confused, and whereas Chloe had a calm look about her, slowly pulled Beca's arm down to rest on the bar. The feeling of comfort returning as Chloe's hand stayed on her arm.

"You were right. On the boat. I did..." Beca whispered the next part "well… I still do" she continued, but spoke softly "like musical theatre. I've seen many, but the one that sticks in my memory is Chicago"

"Why?" she intrigued.

Beca exhaled "My mum... She would take me to the musicals when they came around. I was so young but I remember she took me to Chicago like 4 times, apparently I couldn't get enough of it" she chuckled a little, shaking her head.

"That's so cute. I can kind of see you on stage in musical theatre"

Beca pointed a stare right at Chloe.

"Oh c'mon, I'm yet to hear you sing I know but, I'm sure you are incredible. What did your mum think when you sung in front of her?"

It was sweet and genuine, Chloe was smiling but it faltered completely as Beca's faced turned solemn.

"I-I don't know. That's never been a question I've asked myself. She died when I was young. I barely remember her, the memories I can recall of us are when we went to the theatre" Beca wanted to continue but halted, she wasn't even sure where she was going with this conversation. She just wanted to talk to Chloe.

Chloe looked on intently and with sympathy, "I'm sorry Beca. That must've been difficult"

"I- I couldn't really remember Chloe, I was too young to understand why she was sick. She had cancer, and I do recall how quickly she got sick. She changed from all the chemo but contracted Tuberculosis which… she just…. couldn't shake"

"Another drink please!" Beca announced to the man, as he spun quickly and made his way over.

"Beca…" Chloe softly pleaded.

"My father moved on though, after a couple of years he met Sheila. We ended up moving to Atlanta to live with them."

"Them?" Chloe intrigued.

Beca was hesitant, she instead opted to have her drink. The liquid was rough as it quickly went down her throat.

"She had a son around the same age as me. He was older though"

"Must've been a tough transition"

"The toughest. I rebelled against them all the time, especially my father. I felt as if he just… I don't know. Just moved on and expected me to understand that this was my new family now and I was to accept it. I… hated him. We would always argue and fight. He was a professor at a local college and expected me to be a genius and go there once I was older enough. He was  **not** accepting of my dream in music. It should've only been a hobby in his eyes" Beca drawled the alcohol was starting to catch up to her now.

"We always argue with our parents, it's normal to clash with them at times, how does he feel about it now that you have turned into a success?"

Beca's eyebrows furrowed once again and her eyes were distant as they stared into the bar top in front of her.  _So many empty glasses._ Is all she thought seeing them discarded around her.

"Good sir! A scotch if you please!" Beca slurred.

He looked hesitant as he shot Chloe a look that questioned the brunette's decision. Chloe could see his concern and completely understood as she felt it as well.

"Beca I think that's enough it's only 4 in the afternoon"

Beca's eyes waited on the barman's. It all got very quiet.

Beca suddenly let out a chuckle, "Okay…" she stood from the chair as she stumbled a little and Chloe immediately helped her. Beca brushed her off though, "I'm going-…. hmm" she didn't know her mind was a fog.

"Upstairs" Chloe declared. She wrapped Beca's arm around her neck and took her to the elevator. Reaching their floor they went to leave the elevator.

However Beca tripped on the gap between elevator and their floor on the way out and fell onto the ground. "Oh!" Chloe had fallen on top of Beca as she just lay there.

Beca's lips turned into a small smirk at the sight above her, eyes locked into those absorbing blues. Her breathing hitched as neither of them moved.

Chloe was also quiet as she stared into the eyes boring into her own bellow, "Are you okay?" she quietly asked.

Beca didn't answer instead she bought up her hand up gently to place Chloe's loose hair behind her ear. Beca then tore her eyes away to look down the hall in either direction to see if anyone had been watching, coast was clear.

"Hmm well, you going to help me up?" Beca slyly asked.

Clearing her throat, Chloe hopped up and helped Beca to her door.

Chloe took the keycard to open her door and basically dragged the small brunette to sit on her bed. Beca dropped back and laid on the bed as her eyes adverted out the window to the view.

"You really are a beautiful person Chloe," she drawled.

"Bec- …. And you've passed out" Chloe nodded and got up from the bed, pulling the sheets over the girl she made her way out of the room. A concerned Jesse greeted her.

"She's passed out," Chloe answered before he could ask.

Jesse looked more than annoyed, he nodded "Okay thanks" then was on the phone heading back into his room.

Chloe took one last glance at Beca's hotel room door then walked towards her own.

It was fairly late now that Beca was awake, she pushed herself out of the bed and went into the bathroom.  _Idiot._

She talked to Chloe but in the process had to get smashed. Walking out to the minibar in her room she took a glance at all the smaller alcohol bottles available.

Not worth her time she instead had an idea. Opening the door quietly as possible Beca made her way over to the elevator and downstairs. Sneaking into the now closed bar area she took a bottle of red label, leaving the money on the counter. Walking over to the far side of the barely lit room Beca sat herself down at the grand piano.

Taking a swig of the bottles contents she left the item on the ground beside her and opened the piano. Beca hesitated,  _what do I want to play?_ _ **#**_ It took her a moment as her hands raised to the keys and halted. She allowed her fingers to move across the piano as her emotions created the melody now flowing from the instrument. The sound reverberated nicely off the walls in the large room. Beca's eyes were even closed for the majority of it as she allowed the sounds to fill her ears.

Another pair of ears was also listening in the dark.  _Wow._ Chloe could feel her eyes begin to rim with water, threatening to fall into tears at the vulnerable and beautiful melody being played. Afraid to even move or interrupt Chloe stood idle against the wall of the rooms opening.

Beca's hands came to an end of their playing as she stopped. She sighed heavily, it had been a very long time since she had played the piano.  _I thought I would've forgotten how to play._ Beca dropped her head into her hands against the top of the piano, taking a moment to collect herself. Beca abruptly looked up in shock to see Chloe standing in front of the piano. Beca didn't say anything as she waited on Chloe's words.

Chloe walked forward until she was right beside Beca now, "That… was really beautiful Beca"

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe's back to the piano's keys in front of her.

"I didn't mean to pry I'm sorry-"

"How'd you even know I was here?" Beca asked tersely.

"I went to check how you were, I had your spare key and you weren't there. I came down here and… I heard and followed the music," Chloe answered genuinely.

"No I'm sorry…" Beca scooted across on the piano's seat, allowing Chloe to now sit beside her. "It's just I haven't played in such a long time, I didn't know I had an audience"

Chloe let her hands come up to the keys as she pressed a couple, "That was a beautiful melody, did you make that?"

Beca watched Chloe's fingers as they danced along the keys, not creating anything but Beca found it adorable.

"I did, I wrote it after my father died."

Chloe's hands now stopped and her eyes locked on Beca.

Beca began to play the melody once again, a little slower this time.

"A drunk driver smashed into the side of his car and was killed instantly. My last words to him were so full of anger. I can't really remember my mother's passing… but my father's, that one I remember… just fine"

Chloe watched as Beca's hands began to shake along the keys. In response she took Beca's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers she held on tightly.

Beca didn't shed a tear, but her face was completely solemn and sad.

"I never told him how much I truly loved him, he died thinking I hated him"

"No Beca, he knew you loved him and he loved you."

_Losing both parents at such a young age. I cannot imagine._

"Chloe…" Beca shook her head not even sure where she was going with the conversation anymore, "I-" she scoffed, "Why is it so easy to talk to you? Why do you put up with my drunken antics?"

"I don't know Beca, but I'm glad you find it easy to talk to me. I enjoy listening. You're a good person Beca! Losing both parents…. I can't imagine how difficult that must've been for you to go through. W-what about your step-mother and brother?"

"I'm extremely grateful for them. They gave me all the support I needed, even taught me how to play the piano and guitar. Music was huge in our household, helped channel all our emotions. I wrote, sung and my brother bought home some mixing boards for me. Fell in love with them of course" a small smile crept onto Beca's face.

Chloe wanted to ask more about her family but the hand she had been holding, Beca now bought up to the piano. "Enough of that for now… I'll teach you what I was playing"

"Place your hands here" Beca pointed to the area on the piano and Chloe copied. Beca showed her from where she was seated towards the top of the piano's keys. Chloe tried to replicate the sounds but had already stuffed up, she scoffed.

Beca stopped and watch as Chloe gave up, "I'm doing this no justice."

Beca stood from the chair and was now standing behind Chloe. She leaned down, her arms slowly snaking down to Chloe's hands placing them back onto the keys. Beca was intoxicated, her head next to Chloe's her perfume invading her nose. It took all of Beca's restraint to not nestle her head into Chloe's gorgeous hair.

"Now…" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear as she pushed down their hands on the keys, moving their hands into the right cord progressions.

Chills were sent down Chloe's spine at Beca's soft words into her ear, her soft touch as she easily moved their hands across the piano's keys. Chloe was completely taken by the perfect moment. She wished it would never end.

Unfortunately the melody came to its finish, neither of them moved however. Beca could feel Chloe breathing deeply, her own heart rate racing. Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat and slid off the chair. Beca disappointedly moved back allowing her room.

"We should get some sleep, it's late and we have to be at the event early tomorrow" Chloe was quick with her words as she began to move towards the lobby, "Thank you... " Beca didn't move however, she looked disappointed as she stood idle by the piano, Chloe stopped and walked towards the girl again, "for talking to me tonight, I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about your past, it means a lot that you trust me"

Beca looked up to be greeted by the bright blues, "Of course I trust you and I made you a promise, I'm sure you still have more questions. We'll talk more, maybe tomorrow night?"

Chloe smiled brightly, "Would love too."

They both smiled, "You coming up?" she asked.

"In a little while, I'll be fine you go ahead. I'll see you in the morning Chloe. Sleep well." Beca told as she sat back down at the piano.

"You too." Chloe took one last look at the sight of Beca behind the piano and disappeared around the corner.

Beca shifted her eyes to see the familiar red hair now gone. Her mind recalling of their moment at the piano her stomach in knots and small smile crept up onto her face.

 _I really do care about her._ Understanding of her feelings towards the red head made themselves apparent, it frightened her though.  _She probably doesn't feel the same way…_

Beca let her fingers do the talking as the piano began to play into the night, for the first time in a long time.


	12. Dull the Pain

"Heyyy… Beca?"

Someone was nudging her side to side, Beca moaned in annoyance of someone trying to stir her awake.

"Beca, I know you're awake. C'mon you have to get ready."

"Mmm, Chloe?" Beca huffed, hoping that it would be.

"No." Jesse flatly replied.

Beca opened her eyes and couldn't help but feel disappointed, she didn't let it show on her face however.

"Why? Should she be in here?" Jesse asked cleverly.

"Nooo and neither should you," Beca replied annoyed.

"Well your alarm couldn't wake you," Jesse stepped away from the bed, and picked up the large empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor, unimpressed he placed it in the bin, "and Comic Con starts today! So let's move it! If you can't tell I'm excited."

"If you can't tell… I'm annoyed!" Beca declared, pushing herself off the bed and trudging into the bathroom.

"Yes I gathered." Jesse smugly replied.

Beca stormed out back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes, heading into the bathroom once more she closed the door. Washing the grime away, she got changed into a loose white tank top with a red baseball jacket and long black skinny jeans. Walking out of the bathroom, she slipped on her shoes and sunnies. Finding Jesse in the small kitchen he turned to give her a glass of water and asprin.

"Thanks" she downed the item quickly and moved towards the door.

"Beca… here" Jesse held out her phone.

Beca looked down at the phone and then to Jesse.

"No further messages from him, for the moment"

Beca gave a brief nod, "Thanks" and picked up the phone placing it in her pocket.

"The girls are downstairs" Jesse announced as they made their way down to the lobby.

Beca couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she spotted Chloe.  _Dammit Jessica was right._

"Hey! We all ready to go?" Jess chirped.

All nodded and they headed into the large car. It was a short trip, the view became full of those in costumes lined up outside the venue. The line was massive.

They parked around the back and were let in. Aubrey immediately greeted them amongst many others of whom Beca had no knowledge of. Beca forced a smile as did Aubrey.

"Hello" Beca forced.

"Hello" Aubrey also forced in return, it was awkward for both as they stood there, waiting and praying someone would intervene.

Aubrey didn't wait, "Well the doors are open now! So everyone can walk around if they like or there is a separate section just for us special people where we can have some drinks and chat. My panel will be on shortly!"

Chloe gave Beca a pressing look and directed her eyes towards Aubrey. Beca shot her one back but felt the pressure to try and make conversation.

"So uh, on the panel you're on, what do you have to do?" Beca enquired.

Aubrey looked quite shocked at the interest from Beca.

"Well… we talk about past and upcoming seasons then allow the fans to ask any questions," she answered.

"Cool"

"Mmhm you are all welcome to come sit in, which I know  **you**  will be" her words were directed towards Chloe with a knowing look.

Chloe's smile seemed forced but she nodded.

"Yes well most of the cast is there now so we should head over!" Aubrey announced as she then led them through the backstage area. They stood idle as the announcer began to inform the audience of the panel about to be presented. Actors and actresses stood around some stared at Beca others were talking amongst each other.

Beca walked up to Chloe, "Hey Mozart"

Chloe smiled brightly, "Very funny"

"You weren't too bad for a first timer. So these panels usually go on for long?"

Chloe giggled, "Yeah they go for about 40 minutes or so"

"Neat" Beca sarcastically added.

"It really was amazing to watch you play last night Beca" Chloe genuinely told.

"Thanks Chloe, it was adorable watching you try to play" Beca smirked.

"You think I'm adorable?" Chloe joked but at the same time was serious.

"Of course I do" Beca's mouth did the talking because apparently she said that out loud.

They both looked at each other as bright smiles broke out between them.

**PLEASE WELCOME THE CAST….**

Each of the casts' names we read out and made their way on stage, Chloe gave Aubrey encouraging thumbs up before she stepped out on stage to the applauding crowd.

Beca stood near Chloe and Jesse for about 20 minutes watching the panel. Jessica only lasted 10 minutes before she spotted some 'man candy' as she put it and disappeared. It was less than riveting to put it lightly.

Beca's phone rang and was thankful for the interruption. She quickly answered.

"Hello?"

" _Beca…"_

Beca's heart began to race, her stomach in knots, she tried to hide the sudden rush of heat of anger caused by the known voice.

Chloe caught this however as her eyes snapped to Beca questioningly.

"Excuse me for a moment," Beca announced to Jesse and Chloe as she turned and walked away, finding a pair of doors connecting to an empty outside patio area.

" _You still there? Don't hang up!"_

"What do you want Jason?" Beca flatly asked.

" _Did you get my messages? Why haven't you called me back?"_

"Because I didn't want to talk to you"

" _Look Beca… how are you?"_

Beca let out an exasperated sigh "Like you care."

" _I do Beca. Please just hear me out"_

Against her better judgment Beca stayed silent and waited.

_"Can I come see you? Or perhaps you can come here? I can pay for the expenses. I want to see you. You can collect your stuff anytime you like, they're here with me."_

Beca shook her head, "Where did you find them?"

" _Found some boxes downstairs and in storage, couldn't believe it myself!"_

"Can't you just send them to me?"

" _You want me to throw these in a box and send them?... you're joking right?! Beca please just come see me, we need- I need to talk to you"_

"About what Jason?!" Beca snapped, "There is nothing to talk about! I will call you back when I check my schedule, I'll be coming to collect my things that's it"

A sigh could be heard on the other side of the line, _"I'll wait to hear from you… but Beca!"_ silence ensued as she waited again, _"How are you?... really I want to know"_

Beca turned to see Chloe opening the door.

"I'm great. Listen I've got to go. I'll call you." Beca didn't wait for a reply as she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Just an annoying ex." Beca decided to answer truthfully as she sat down on a patio chair.

Chloe did so as well, seating herself across from Beca.

"Oh? I didn't know you had an ex…. well I'm sure you have an ex but-" Chloe began to mentally shoot herself,  _nice save._

Beca let a small smirk show.

"Well uhm a recent ex?" Chloe finally asked.

"No" Beca was quick to answer, "No an old one, who turned out to be complete dickhead. Relationships suck!"

"Can't give up though because of one. We all have our bad relationships. There are others out there for us," Chloe found herself saying these words and couldn't help but try to make Beca see reason to not give up.

"I doubt it but… maybe" Beca answered.

Chloe just gave curt nod, "What did he want anyway? Sorry that's probably personal"

"It is…" Beca smiled "He wants me to visit him" she shrugged.

"Oh okay, are you going to?"

"I-" Beca was cut off by a man now entering the patio area.

"Babe!" he moved towards Chloe.

Beca felt her heart in her throat, hoping her thoughts were wrong.

Chloe forced a smile as she turned, she didn't need to get up though as he perched himself above her. Leaning on the back of the chair he clashed their lips together harshly.

Beca's eyes diverted to anywhere but the sight in front of her. A pang in her chest and knots in Beca's stomach. All the phone calls, it all made sense, she just wanted to get the hell out of here now.

Chloe pushed the man back slightly, clearing her throat "Babe".

"I didn't get to see you before I went on panel. Why were you late?" his eyes quickly shot to Beca's with a questioning glare but went back to Chloe.

"We weren't that late actually, but by the time we got here you were all about to go on panel," Chloe answered.

He didn't look impressed, as if he thought she was lying. Beca's eyes now locked into his.

"Hi, I'm Tom, Chloe's boyfriend" the title was stated firmly.

"I'm Beca-"

"Yeah I know who you are" the tone used was not a positive one.

Beca was taken back and the forced gesture of going to shake his hand was immediately retracted, instead she stood from her chair.

"Great. Well if you'll both excuse I'm going to…. yeahp" Beca then stepped around the man and walked inside.

Beca felt stupid, embarrassed and scared.  _It hurt way more than it should have to see that, I've allowed myself to care about her too much._

"Heyy, woah what's the matter?" Jesse was concerned he could see the pained look on her face.

"I-uhh" Beca scoffed "I'm so stupid" she quietly muttered.

"What was that?" Jesse strained.

"I spoke with Jason, I need to sort out a time to go see him" Beca told.

Jesse was taken back a little, "Oh… okay sure I will have a look at that later on for you"

Beca nodded.

Suddenly Jess and Aubrey burst through beside them.

"What did you both think?" Aubrey chirped.

"Very interesting" Beca replied.

"Sounds like the next season is going to be great Aubrey! The show has a lot of fans" Jesse spoke up.

"You have no idea! They won't see what's coming next season" Aubrey winked and stated proudly.

"Where's Chloe? Is she with Tom?" Aubrey asked.

Jesse's mind now connected the dots as to the strong possibility of why Beca was acting more different than usual.

"Uh-" Beca began to answer but was interrupted by the very couple in question.

"We are here!" Tom announced proudly, his hand holding onto Chloe's.

Beca forced a small smirk towards them.

Chloe's eyes searched for more in Beca's but she seemed to be looking anywhere but.

* * *

They had moved onto a different area of the venue. A larger space or function room where all of the casts from numerous TV shows and Movies were in one area. It was a shamble at points as people made their way around to greet one another.

Beca departed the group and made her own way around the area, spotting a bar over the other side she found herself standing in front of it within seconds.

"A glass of… whatever you got please" Beca asked the man who nodded and began pouring her a glass.

Beca picked it up as soon as it was placed in front of her and had a nice mouthful.

"So what brings you to this event Beca?" his voice came from behind and she grimaced as to whom it was.

"I'm an inner nerd" she replied sarcastically.

Tom wasn't impressed, "Yeah... see I don't think that' it at all"

_Breathe._

"Oh well by all means, enlighten me" Beca projected her annoyed tone and stood waiting.

"You're trying to steal my girlfriend"

Beca couldn't help the smirk that crept up onto her face, opening her mouth with a witty retort, but he cut her off.

"No, I'm still talking. I know all about your antics, your drinking problem which I see evident here today" he pointed down at her glass with a smug face, "You're no good for her!" he spoke in hushed voice so as not to attract any attention from the other guests, but his tone was laced in anger, "You are an extremely bad influence on her, and it reflects badly onto me!"

"You know nothing!" Beca stated firmly.

He scoffed, "Yeah I do and so does Chloe, you're just her little charity case. But I can't stand idle as you bring her down on your pathetic ship of self-loathing"

Beca's face dropped but she composed herself quickly.  _Charity case?_

"She is a great person and doesn't deserve to be around you're negativity. Or curse for that matter, so tell her you don't need her help anymore. She'll have another one please" he ended the conversation with turning to the bar tender.

_Fucking asshole._

Beca was fuming. Her eyes burning into the back of his skull as he walked away.

Taking the last mouthful of her drink she placed the glass on the counter and paced out of the area. She needed to cool down. Walking upstairs to find an outside balcony Beca slumped into a chair, her hands shaking from his said words.

_How dare he. How fucking dare he._

Beca's fists were clenched as her mind raced.

"Hey! If been looking for you-" Chloe had found her.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Beca didn't turn, her back was to Chloe. The red head knew something was seriously wrong. She walked quickly to the girl and sat down in a chair beside her.

"Heyy what's wrong?" Chloe reached out to Beca, but she shifted herself not wanting to be touched by her.

Beca smirked, "You know I am just sick of everybody asking me that question everyday of my life! I am far from fucking okay, but I am doing the best I can!"

Chloe's faint smile was no longer present, her look was now of concern.

"I have lost nearly everybody I have ever cared about in my life! But I'm sure you already knew all of that. You knew!" Beca snapped.

Chloe shook her head, "Beca I-"

"Please, please don't you lie to me! Is that all I am to you just some charity case? Make this drunken depressed woman all better so you can slap you're name on it?! I trusted you… I cared about you! But you just used me"

"No Beca" Chloe shook her head and stood from the chair to kneel in front of Beca, placing her hand on Beca's. She wasn't even sure where to go with this, someone had really thrown Chloe under the bus.

"I care about you too Beca! I do-"

Beca scoffed and began to move, wanting to stand from the chair, but Chloe stood right in front of her.

"Okay you're right… I knew about  **some**  of your past. But I wanted to hear about it from you, the stories people talk about and that are published are all lies in my eyes. I do want to help you, but never for some publicity gain. I never planned any of this!" Chloe's mind was know racing from her own feelings and emotions clashing together inside, "I met you and you were someone different from what everyone has been led to believe. You're a sweet and caring person Beca who I- cherish as a great friend to me. I just… wanted to help make you happy and smile again, you deserve happiness" Her words were genuine.

Beca was hesitant as her eyes bore into Chloe's.

_You made me happy. You made me smile. For the first time in a long time._

"Yeah well… you're boyfriend has seen to it that the emotion of 'happiness' is far from what I feel today!"

Chloe face became taught, now uncovering who is to blame for this.

Beca turned and walked away pulling the door open she turned to the red head.

"Oh right… so I don't need your help anymore. He's right though, you don't deserve to be stuck around some messed up person like me, you deserve better. FYI you deserve someone a hell of a lot better than that asshole you call a boyfriend!"

"Beca-" she pleaded but the brunette had walked away the door closing firmly behind her.

* * *

"Jesse!" Beca had finally found him still talking to Aubrey. Suddenly Aubrey seemed like a saint compared to the prick 'Tom' she just encountered.

"Sorry could you give us a moment" Beca asked apologetically.

The blonde pursed her lips but gave a quick nod and turned towards the bar, "I'll get us another drink," she told Jesse.

"I need to get out of here" Beca pleaded.

"Woah okay but just tell me what happened"

"Chloe lied to me. She has a boyfriend. Who is a complete fucking tool. I allowed myself to trust her and tell her about my past, only to be told it was just a ruse and I was just a charity case" Beca listed off in a huff, "Is that sufficient?"

Jesse was more than a little shocked by her words, "What did he say to you?" his tone was a protective one.

Beca pinch the middle of her nose, trying to gather some sense into this situation.

"I'm going back to the hotel, I will be fine!" she firmly told from the concerned look on his face.

"Stay here, you're having fun, don't let me ruin that for you. You love Comic-Con. I'm going to go work on some music anyway, I'll have my mobile on me"

He hesitantly nodded and allowed Beca to turn around and disappear out of the venue.

Beca took a back street. Who knows how long she had been walking for, the sun was beginning to set, the area's light poles above starting to illuminate the streets.

Finding a large tavern she found herself opening the door and walking in. The place was fairly busy, taking a seat on a bar stool she ordered a drink.

_Time to dull the pain._

* * *

Well into the night Beca had refused many advances from men and women. Luckily no one had seemed to recognize her yet, keeping the hat she had bought along the way to the bar and sunnies on the whole time.

Her phone had buzzed numerous times now. She finally decided to pull the item out of her pocket to see 10 missed calls from Jesse, some from Cynthia and Amy also. Chloe's name was also up, checking the text it read;

_I still want us to catch up tonight. Please let's talk. Just let me know where you are x_

Beca read the message over and over. Taking the last mouthful of her scotch she stumbled off the chair and left the bar.

* * *

"No…. no I haven't. Last I saw her was earlier today. I've tried calling but she hasn't answered yet, or responded to my texts…. Yes I will let you know if I hear anything" Chloe hung up the phone from a worried Jesse.

She could relate the feeling ten fold. Chloe had searched for Beca everywhere at the event but finally found out she had gone back to the hotel. Not even bothering to tell Tom she went back to the hotel in search for the girl but to no avail. Chloe thought Beca wasn't answering the door for obvious reasons but by using the spare key, she found that Beca hadn't even returned to the hotel room. She rung Jesse, who calmed Chloe. Simply telling her that she does this sometimes to clear her mind but that he would be searching for her immediately.

A few hours had passed however and both of them were concerned having not heard from Beca yet. Chloe couldn't wait. She needed to see her. Chloe picked up her jacket and some sunnies and began to check bars and taverns around town. Tom had called her numerous times leaving furious messages, but that wasn't important right now, she was just as furious with him. Their relationship was barely a relationship anymore, Chloe constantly found herself clashing with the man. He was sweet at times and cared for her but his blatant disregard for others and setting himself above those, really annoyed Chloe to no end, she'd been with the man from the beginning of their careers. He had changed through the process but Chloe couldn't help but hope that he was still the man she fell in love with.

 _My phone!_ It buzzed with a message, fumbling for the device in her handbag, her heart rate quickened and felt relieved to see Beca's name on the screen.

_Crescent Palace Theatre._

Chloe picked up her pace, searching for the location on her device she hailed a taxi.

"Thank you" she paid the driver who dropped her out front.

The doors were locked and stood confused for a moment.

 _Try the back,_ Chloe thought as she walked around the side and out around the back, finding an exit door.

She found the door to be open and she closed it firmly behind her. Familiar sound of piano carried through the large hall. Having no idea where she was going Chloe found herself led out onto a large floor space, shifting her body to the right her eyes locked on Beca, playing the piano on the above raised stage.

Beca didn't stop playing just took the pace slower as she knew of Chloe's existence.

It was a sad and slow melody that filled the theatre.

Chloe once again found her feet planted to the floor, not wanting to move.

"You truly puzzle me Beale. I feel hurt and angry… yet I still want to see you. You didn't have to stay with me that morning in Vegas, yet you did. You don't even have to be here right now… and yet you are" she stopped talking as she focused on her melody and in her mind, and what she was going to say next.

"Because I want to be with you-to explain. Everything I've ever said to you Beca is true. I don't know what he said to you Beca but I apologize"

"You're apologizing for him?" Beca calmly asked, slurring in her speech slightly.

Chloe stayed quiet, searching for an answer but Beca now spoke again.

"What do you know about me…. What have you heard about me Chloe?" Beca stopped playing and shift in her chair to look down at Chloe standing bellow on the audience floor.

"I… I know you don't like many movies or TV shows you find them repetitive, you love the musical Chicago, that you haven't lost a drinking game until me, you create beautiful music, you're cute when you dance, you're badass façade comes down when you are with me, from what I could hear at the time you can sing amazingly" Chloe smiled at her own silly, yet honest words, "I've heard you hurt and struggle with life from your losses, but I know that there is more to it than just that"

Beca's blank face was unchanging, she stepped out from the piano stool but tripped and fell towards the front of the stage. A drunk Beca just lay there, laughing at her stupidity… about it all.

Chloe dropped her handbag and ran towards the stage, it was high but she hoisted herself up, crawling beside Beca.

Beca's eyes snapped open at Chloe's smooth touch running across her forehead, clearing her hair away.

"I'm cute when I dance?" Beca snickered.

Chloe broke out into a smile also, "You're cute all the time".

From the look on her face she didn't mean to say that out loud.

Beca shifted her head to the side a little, "How is it you look gorgeous from every angle hmm?"

Chloe blushed slightly, "Let's get you up?"

Beca moaned annoyingly, "Can't we just stay like this for a little bit longer?" she pleaded.

Chloe had readied herself to stand but chose to stay where she was.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and began lightly trace letters and numbers, lazily playing with the hand.

"My step brother Daniel, he was the one who taught me how to play the piano and guitar. He was older than me and we both had a passion for music. He truly believed in me and pushed me of my musical limits. Even took me along to his gigs. He was in a popular band Bastillian Parade, rock and alternative rock"

Chloe recognized the name immediately, she loved their music. They had been quickly on the way to massive success.

"He meant the world to me. He was the one who gave my first chance on stage back in our hometown Atlanta. It was amazing, I sung and played some songs on guitar then on the mixing boards I was their pre-band performance so to speak" Beca's small smile had now quickly began to fade away, as she recollected the event to Chloe;

* * *

_I was standing backstage and watched my brother's band finish their set. It was a great crowd and night. They played an encore then it was time to leave. The set up of the venue, we left out a back entrance. He was so proud of me._

" _ **You were fantastic out there Beca, I told you that song you wrote was genius!"**_

" _ **You provided some help" Beca replied, trying to dim down the huge compliment.**_

_**Daniel scoffed, "Mini touch ups sis! I'll be the one joining you on gigs soon enough! Watching you up on stage as you collect your award for best 'Record of the Year'!"** _

_All the guys decided to go to a tavern so I joined. Some people realized who they were and came up for autographs and bought some drinks for us. I couldn't drink I wasn't old enough yet. Being a tavern some idiot was drunk and began hassling us, specifically me._

" _ **You are fine honey why don't you come dance with me" the stranger slurred heavily.**_

" _ **No thank you, I'm here with friends" Beca replied kindly, hoping that the man would go away.**_

_He didn't. Daniel and a few of the other guys noticed._

" _ **Hey man she's with us," Daniel friendly told the man as he stood beside Beca.**_

" _ **And I w-wasn't talking to you!" he angrily replied.**_

" _ **C'mon there is no need for that man. Why don't I buy you a drink hmm?" Daniel tried to lighten the situation.**_

_He must've been a regular drunk, the bar tender called out to him._

" _ **C'mon Jonathan! That's enough hassling these people, you've had more than enough to drink tonight"**_

" _ **I'll fucking tell you when I've had enough!" the drunk screamed as he reached behind his back and produced a gun.**_

_Pointing it frantically from Beca, to Daniel and other band members._

" _ **Woah hey, c'mon there is no need for that at all, we're just here celebrating my sister's first gig. Give me the gun, I'll buy you a drink and we can talk about this" Daniel calmly tried to negotiate with the man.**_

_The gun locked onto Daniel now, his hands raised in surrender for response, but the gun now swung onto Beca._

_He went to grab my arm, I think I was going to be his hostage but… Daniel quickly grabbed this guy's arm to stop him. The other guys stepped forward to try and grab his other arm and hold him down but it all went wrong. He pulled his arm back and tried to point the gun back at me, Daniel moved in front of me, and the other guys moved back in surrender, one of them flanked him from behind but it was too late._

_**BANG-BANG…BANG** _

_I… Daniel staggered and fell backwards into me. I tried to land us easily down on the ground. I knelt beside him to see that he had been shot in the chest._

" _ **Oh my god- Daniel?!"**_

_I pressed my hand firmly on the wound to try and stop the bleeding…. There was so much blood._

_I looked further up searching for his eyes only to find another wound towards his neck._

" _ **Oh-"**_

_I quickly placed my other hand on that wound, slipping off my jacket I pressed it against his chest._

" _ **Oh god… SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"**_

_I screamed but I didn't tear my eyes away from Daniel._

" _ **Look at me! LOOK AT ME DANIEL! PLEASE don't close your eyes, I don't know where to look without them…. DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! You can't dammit!"**_

_Tears were flowing down my face. Everything just slowed right down, my heart beat felt like it was going to burst through my chest, like a I wanted to throw up._

_Daniels eyes flicked open and stayed open for a long yet short moment, his hand came up to brush the tears from my face and tried through his pain to convey a small smile._

_I tried my best to mirror the smile._

" _ **You're going to be fine! Every- Everything's- fine"**_

_His eyes began to flicker open and shut so quickly._

" _ **He's going into shock," someone announced as some of the guys leaned down to help cover the wounds.**_

" _ **Ambulance is on its way!" someone else loudly announced in reply.**_

_I couldn't hear any of that, only his chokes of air filled my ears. They soon even out and slowed, his eyes stopped their frantic movements, all was quiet._

_Only my loud sobs over him, my chest heaving from my erratic breaths._

" _ **DANIEL?...DANIEL?!"**_

_I bought my head to rest against his._

* * *

A single tear rolled down the side of her eye as Beca laid on the ground beneath Chloe who was also shedding quiet tears at Beca's emotional memory. Chloe ran her hand from Beca's forehead through her brunette hair.

"He was stolen from me, all within minutes of what was the best night turned into the worst and one that haunts me" Beca spoke softly.

"Please take me back," it was barely a whisper out of Beca's mouth.

Chloe helped her up, collected their things and called for a taxi.

Stumbling into the hotel room Chloe helped her to the bedroom. Beca immediately crashed onto the bed and dragged Chloe in with her.

"Oof" was the red head's response.

Beca's eyes were shut but she smiled, "S-sorry."

Chloe just helped her to move up the bed so as she was resting her head on the pillow. Beca's hand suddenly entwined with Chloe's. Chloe bit her bottom lip looking towards the bedrooms exit. Her thoughts for that idea vacated as she stared back at the brunette who she now laid next to, as Chloe got comfortable.

"Chloe?"

"Yes Beca?"

Beca was lying on her back but shifted her body to the side to look at Chloe "Thank you." she quietly spoke.

Chloe shift on her side as well, both their hands still clutching on to one another.

The light in the room had been left on and Chloe could see Beca's eyes dropping to her lips. Chloe couldn't help but do the same. Neither of them moved however, they just stared at each other. Chloe could see that Beca was trying to stay awake.

"Close your eyes," Chloe whispered.

"I drink to dull the pain Chloe, I drink so I can sleep and the nightmares won't wake me." Beca blurted silently and tiredly.

"Come here," they untwined their hands.

Chloe bought Beca in closer, into a side hug, so as she could rest her head into Chloe's shoulder.

Beca still didn't close her eyes as she looked up into Chloe's.

Beca lazily placed her arm across Chloe's stomach.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Chloe whispered, as she stroked Beca's hair once again, to lull her to sleep. It worked.


	13. Choices

Chloe started to stir awake, "Mmm Beca?" Chloe opened her eyes thinking the brunette was moving in her sleep again. It only happened a few times during the night but Chloe was waken up by the girl as she tossing and turning. She was having nightmares, Chloe kept calm though and held Beca, it didn't take long for her to calm down and be still once more.

Beca was still sleeping peacefully however, arms wrapped around Chloe in a tight embrace, as the sun's morning light streamed in from the window. Chloe didn't want to move, as she peered down to see Beca so calm against her. Chloe couldn't help but bring her hand up to brush her fingers lightly through her hair again. Beca let a small moan escape in positive response to the sensation.

Chloe stopped though and decided to get the girl some water and asprin for when she would awake. Unwrapping Beca's arms delicately, trying not to wake her, the brunette happened to turn her body to the other side.

Slipping out of the bed Chloe swung her legs over the side to stand, her head snapped up to hear a loud banging coming from the hotel room door, taking one last look at Beca who was still sound asleep she rushed to the door.

* * *

Beca cracked an eye open the common feeling of being hit by train making its self-present through a throbbing headache. She turned to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling, rubbing her head. Carefully propping herself up she mustered the energy to get off the bed and walk into the adjoining bathroom, shedding her clothes she jumped into the cold shower, which was completely refreshing. She closed her eyes remembering the dream of how Chloe stayed with her after they got back to the hotel. How she held her close until her nightmares had passed… Beca's eyes snapped open.

Slowly turning off the taps she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

_That… was a dream right?_

Opening the door carefully she peered her head out finding no movement, or sounds. Stepping out from the door she went to the wardrobe to put on some clothes, however all these clothes weren't hers.

Beca's eyebrows drew inward,  _This looks like my hotel room…_

Her phone on the bedside table now buzzed.

Chloe:  _Hey I am so sorry, I had to leave early this morning. I will explain later on x_

 _It wasn't a dream!_ As quickly as her heart began to soar it plummeted as to why she didn't wake her before she just up and left.

_I am in her hotel room… great._

Beca threw on her clothes from last night, of which she had slept in also and left the room quietly, moving down to her own she closed the door. Exhaling that no one had caught her.

A loud knock resonated from behind her 10 seconds later.

Beca opened the door, her expression deceived her.

"Expecting someone else?" Jesse enquired.

Beca walked away from the door inside the apartment Jesse followed closing the door behind him.

"Where exactly did you run off to last night?" he ordered.

Beca sat on the couch in the medium sized living area of the hotel room.

"I uh- went over to the theatre in town"

Jesse scoffed, "A.k.a the bar. Becaa…" he drawled.

"No! Well only for a little while… but I did go to the theatre I know the guy that owns it. I gave him a call and asked if I could go in after hours to use the piano"

"Bu- wha- wait…. What? You're playing the piano again?" Jesse dropped himself down on the couch he was in shock, happy… but shocked.

"Beca! That's great!" Jesse tried to keep the excitement in his voice toned down, "You know they have a piano downstairs right?"

Beca inwardly smirked, "Yeah well I used that the other night and seeing as I didn't want someone to find me, I changed places"

"How'd that work out for you?" Jesse asked but his smug expression told otherwise.

_How much does he know…_

"Yeah well… turns out I didn't want to be left alone"

"Chloe texted me after you texted her. She said not to worry. Thought you two may need to discuss some things after yesterday afternoon. What exactly happened Beca?"

"I stepped on boyfriend territory so it seems. He confronted me and basically told me to stay away from Chloe, that I was only a charity case to her and… that she doesn't need some drunken mess with a death curse to be around her. That's the highlight reel of the conversation"

"I will fucking kill him myself!" Jesse was furious.

"Doesn't matter what he says. What affected me is what he told me about Chloe. I- I've been talking to Chloe about… everything. I trust her and I was hurt to think that she used me, like it was just for publicity to sell my story and make her look like the heroine out of my depressing life. She lied though, pretending that she didn't know about the deaths in my life, but she wanted to hear it from me, not believing what was posted in the media"

"That's a good thing though right? She cares enough that she would rather hear it from you. Lying isn't good by any means but… she was able to get through your barriers"

Beca chuckled, "My barriers had no chance. It's so easy to talk to her… I didn't even want to see her ever again after yesterday… yeah well that feeling quickly passed"

"You really like her don't you" Jesse was hesitant in being so direct but he wanted to know.

It was silent for a moment, did she dare speak it out loud.

"Yeah of course, she's a great friend to me"

Jesse gave an unimpressed and pointed glare. Beca would give herself one if she could.

"Jesse I'm not into relationships and she is clearly in one. I'm just grateful of our friendship"

"Are you telling me that or yourself?"

Beca shot him a look that told him to drop the subject.

He did, "Did you tell her about Daniel?"

Beca nodded slowly.

Beca hadn't talked about Daniel in a very long time.

"Chloe must be a very special friend then"

Another glare was shot his way, "Seriously?"

He showed his hands in surrender now on the situation, "Okay, okay. How much did you tell her?"

It was silent between the two, Beca sighed.

"Everything"

Jesse eyebrows shot upwards but quickly composed himself.

"Well Comic-con is still on today, all the girls are there. We can go? Or… do something else?"

_Guessing that's where Chloe went this morning…_

"Why didn't you go with everyone this morning?"

Jesse looked unsure if he should say "Uh… well Jess didn't come back last night she slept over with… someone. Anyway it was just Chloe and uhm Tom this morning"

Beca'a face dropped at his name.

"He made a racket of noise outside Chloe's room this morning, I'm surprised you didn't hear it. They stopped by my room and told me that they were heading to the event. Was close to saying something to him this morning! The prick just waited at the elevator telling her to hurry up. She explained that she bought you home and passed out"

Jesse could see the disappointment etched upon her face.

_She doesn't feel the same way. She left with that prick!?_

"Oh… okay. I think I'll stay around here today get some music done for the upcoming festival" Beca stood from the couch and retrieved her laptop, sitting back down she opened the top waiting for the system to start up, "By all means though you should go to Comic-Con, you still have entry"

Jesse wanted go but didn't want to leave Beca, he wanted her to join.

"Come on Beca! There is plenty of time for you to look at your set lists. Don't let that dickhead ruin your time out here with friends. You will get bored in here by yourself and unless we talk about putting a GPS tracker somewhere on you I don't see another option"

Beca scoffed at his words. Her computer was now up and running, the desktop picture was different though.

_I don't remember changing this…. the plane. When I fell asleep she must've changed it._

The wallpaper was a picture of her and Chloe on the balcony of the boat in Cancun, fireworks exploding above them. They were smiling at each other as the photo was taken. It was on of her favourite photos of the both of them.

Jesse was still waiting for a reply, "Becaaa? C'mon what do you say?"

* * *

"What did she say?" Jess intrigued Chloe, they were standing near the bar.

"She told me everything Jess. That's just so horrible for anyone to go through" Chloe shook her head in recollection of Beca's words last night.

"I can't believe she talked about it and I don't want to know what she told you. She only told me snippets from when we were on tour years back, the nightmares were evident enough of her pain"

"She's traumatized from it all. It's so tough to see her like that Jess"

Jess's eyebrows drew inwards, "When did you see her have nightmares?"

"When we… were on the plane she was moving erratically I woke her and she dodged the question. After what she told me last night, it all makes sense"

_Quick thinking Beale._

"She must really trust you Chloe. It's been a long time since we've seen that girl show a genuine smile, seems like you bring the best out of her" Jess was investigating but tried not to make it too obvious.

"She's a great person Jess, who deserves… happiness"

Chloe trailed off as she spotted Jesse making his way through the crowd.

Jesse followed Chloe's eye line noting the hint of disappointment, as Beca was not with him.

"Hey!" he greeted the girls stopping in front of them.

"Hey Jesse! Guess Beca finally woke up?" Jessica asked.

Chloe immediately felt her stomach drop, feeling guilty of how she just left the brunette this morning.

"She didn't want to come today?" Chloe innocently asked, before he could respond.

_Of course she doesn't, she probably hates me…_

"Uh, well…" Jesse looked to the left, both of the girls followed.

Beca was walking towards them, forcing a small inward smile.

"Hi" Beca directed it towards Jessica then glanced at Chloe.

Chloe showed a desperate smile back, "Hey".

"Where'd you run off to yesterday?" Jessica enquired.

"I-uh, went to a bar" she admitted.

Jessica composed the shock of the girl being so honest.

"What a shame!" the voice bellowed from behind them.

Beca had to force her eyes not to roll back in frustration.

Tom stood beside Chloe.

"Not surprising though I suppose" he spoke his mind, like the ass he was.

Chloe's eyes gave him a questioning glare, "Tom" she hissed.

"Are you in acknowledgement of your drinking problem Beca?" he asked openly, taking a sip of his own drink as he waited for her response.

"Wha-!" Jesse was fuming but was cut off by Beca who placed her hand on his.

"Tom…. whatever your last name is-"

"It's Cassidy" he snapped, disgraced that she didn't know who he was.

"Yeah I really don't care. It's kind of sad to watch you attempt to fit your entire vocabulary into a sentence. I don't know what this girl sees in you, you're a lowlife piece of trash who thinks he is above everyone else; we all have our flaws Tom, yours would probably be that your ass is where your mouth should be" Beca kept her voice monotone but was laced with anger.

Jess chocked back a scoff at the remark.

Tom was now fuming.

"How dare you!… I want you to keep away from my girlfriend, you are not welcome to my party so don't even think of trying to get in!" Tom announced.

"Chloe isn't anobject, she can see and be friends with whoever she likes! You don't speak for her!" Beca hissed.

Chloe had her hand on Tom, urging him to stop this feud.

Beca couldn't help but feel defeated regardless, for some stupid idiotic reason she was with this man.

"I made the wrong choice in coming here today, seems as though I am ruining it for you all. I'm leaving" Beca began to turn, Jesse and Jessica were trying to stop her.

Beca stormed out of the event through a back entrance and got into her personal car, the driver waited to hear where she wanted to go but Beca just slumped in the back of the car.

He gave her a moment and raised the divider.

Beca tried to stop her hands shaking from anger. Jesse tapped on the window a few times before Beca actually opened the door and he slid in.

"Thank you for urging me to attend the event today Jesse" she sarcastically noted.

"I'm sorry Beca, I had no idea this would happen. The guys a straight up dick! I was close to asking him to step outside!" Jesse was serious and his voice was laced with anger.

"I know the festival is a few days away, but can we organize something and leave tonight?" Beca asked.

"S-sure but… uh..-" Jesse was trying to gather the words and Beca shot him a look to say 'get on with it'.

"Well Aubrey has invited me to go to the party tomorrow night. I didn't know he was hosting the party. I can cancel-" Jesse had his phone out ready to text the blonde.

"No. Don't do that. First explain to me… you and Aubrey?" Beca's expression was quizzical.

"Uh-no…not really, she was telling me of the party then asked if we had been invited, I told her not as of yet and she insisted I attend it with her" Jesse answered.

"You like that blonde?"

"She's going through a tough time at the moment Beca, I've been talking to her and she's only just recently gotten out of a… serious relationship"

Beca's thoughts were now on his words, "So that's the party I'm not invited to" she scoffed, "Whatever… just get me back to the hotel please" she called and the driver acknowledged as the car roared to life and they left the venue.

* * *

Upon arriving Beca paced upstairs into her room, accompanied by Jesse. Walking inside she slumped down on the couch, exhaling deeply.

Beca decided to call Amy and Cynthia to talk and fill them on what's been happening since they left. The three-way chat went on for quite a while and Jesse had gotten over it telling her that he was going to get something to eat.

"B! You and red?" Cynthia asked.

"No Cyn-"

"Beca! Lesbihonest here!" Amy's loud voice echoed through the call.

"Amy it's not like that at all. She's…"  _After today I'm not sure…_ "just a friend. I think so anyway. After today I'm not so sure."

"What happened?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, her boyfriend is  **quite**  the asshole. Got into an argument, today and well she seemed to be on his side"

"Tom Cassidy" Amy stated, "A fine looker if I say so myself, but his personality is a complete turn off from what I hear"

"Even that's putting it lightly Amy. He's entirely up himself and has no regard for what comes flying out of his mouth. You wouldn't believe the shit he said to me when the others weren't around. Point is… it just surprises me that a caring and thoughtful person like Chloe would ever be with someone like that" Beca told, she couldn't keep the hurt tone out of her voice.

"They've been together for years Beca. Since the beginning of their careers I think. From what I've heard their relationship has been rocky for the past couple of years. Maybe she's holding on because she doesn't want to be alone? Have you talked to her?" Amy told.

"H-how do you know this stuff Amy?!" Beca asked.

"I do my research Beca, I keep up to date on celebrity news" Amy stated proudly.

Beca scoffed, "Yeah well, I really doubt she can't find somebody else! Anybody else apart from that prick! No I haven't talked to her since"

"A certain brunette perhaps?" Amy inquisitively asked.

Beca rolled her eyes, Amy knew Beca all to well and although she couldn't see it she figured the brunette was doing this action in response.

"Amy she's a great friend to me-"

"Beca don't worry about Amy you know what she's like. Just go talk to her and wait for her to explain, tell her you won't stand for some pretentious asshole talking to you like that!" Cynthia cut in and declared.

 _If only it were that simple._ And as if the woman could read her mind.

"It's a as simple as that Beca, you're her friend right? If that's the case she'll listen to what you have to say" Cynthia added.

"Make her see reason of how she can do better" Amy further told. Her tone was sly with the double meaning behind it.

Again Beca ignored the loud mouth blonde.

"Look… I'm not even sure if I will be seeing her again. We leave the day after tomorrow and they have some huge party hosted by the jackass himself tomorrow night which I have specifically been banned from" Beca drawled.

"Since when would that stop you Beca Mitchell?!" Amy announced loudly.

Beca retracted the phone away from her ear for a brief moment to allow the ringing in her eardrum to die down, before bringing the phone back as the blonde continued.

"You care about her?! Then go prove it shorty! Stand tall and-"

"Amyyy" Beca drawled annoyingly.

"She's listened to you though and heard your story! You know better than anyone that we all carry our own story, maybe there is more to hers than you know! He doesn't control her and I bet my hat!.. that really good one that I got while we were over in London, the one with the really cool design and has my initials-"

Beca cleared her throat for the girl to get on with it.

"Yes well I bet that she will disregard his stupid orders and want to see you!" Amy sounded excited.

"Yeahh… maybe" Beca dragged out, she found the likelihood doubtful, not wanting to get her hopes up any further.

"Well only one way to find out B. I gotta get going the family and I are heading out for dinner. Laters girls! Can't wait to see you in a couple of days!" Cynthia then disconnected the phone call.

"Let us know how it goes Beca! Love you!" Amy then hung up the phone also.

Beca sighed as she dropped the phone down on the couch beside her. It was late in the afternoon, her day consisted of music and chatting to the girls. Still no word from the red head.

Beca just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Standing from the couch she stopped and walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of alcohol out. She held it firmly looking at the contents.

_It's the only way I can sleep…_

Opening the cap-

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

Beca halted in her actions, placing the bottle back in the fridge she paced over to the door.

"Jesse I'm… tired. I'm just going to go to bed" Beca called out.

"It's not Jesse" the soft voice replied.

Beca hesitated, and stood still but only for a moment as she found herself reaching for the handle and opening the door.

"Hey"

Beca remained silent, surprised that Chloe was standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know should we ring Tom to check first?"

Chloe's face dropped, hurt at Beca's words. She nodded, understanding that Beca clearly didn't want to see her.

"Sorry." Chloe replied, trying to hold a firm voice. Turning she walked away from the door.

"Wait!"  _Dammit Beca…_ she scolded herself.

Chloe stopped and looked back to see Beca standing to the side of the door to allow her entry.

Chloe turned and made her way past Beca, inside to the hotel room.

Closing the door, Beca walked over to the couch and gestured for her to sit down.

Chloe did, and sat right beside her.

"Beca I-… I'm sorry for what happened today. Tom was out of line" Chloe started.

Beca scoffed, "Out of line? Yeah that's one way of putting it. Another is that he is a pompous dick Chloe, who speaks to other people like shit! You stood beside him, and you said nothing. Aren't you tired of apologizing for him?"

"I'm not apologizing for him. I'm apologizing because I didn't stick up for you Beca, you're right. He's- he's not usually like that-"

"You're kidding right? Who are you trying to fool me or yourself Chloe? He's a tool who doesn't know how lucky he is!"

_Lock it up Beca!_

"I appreciate your words Beca, I do. But he does care about me, he has changed a little since we have gone into our acting careers, but-"

"You don't love him Chloe"  _You can't…_ "I know you. A caring, sweet and thoughtful person wouldn't be able to stand having someone like that around. You need to just let him go, you can do so much better!"

"That's sweet Beca…. it's not that easy-"

"It is though. You're afraid to let go but you are a strong woman who doesn't need that garbage!"

"Why do you care so much?" Chloe asked genuinely.

Beca was taken back by this.

"I-… I'm your friend. You've been there for me in the short time we've known each other. I could ask you the same question but I won't, instead I ask; Are you happy? Give me an answer and I will drop it. I will leave you alone"

"I-"

Beca moved closer her eyes drawn into Chloe's. Beca placed a reassuring hand on top of Chloe's that was beside her on the couch. Chloe suddenly found herself moving ever so closer to the brunette. Her eyes dropping from those gorgeous one's across from her to those tender lips that had been haunting her own dreams.

Beca's heart was racing.

Chloe was knocked out of her daze as her phone began to vibrate and sing her ringtone.  _Tom._

Beca's eyes snapped down to the phone to see the name, she then met Chloe's eyes. Begging that she wouldn't answer it.

"I don't want you to leave" Chloe silently whispered, "P-please j-just give me a moment" she stated as she stood from the couch to take the call.

Beca's heart felt like it had been smashed with a hammer, her high was completely deflated.

"Tom hi…..Uhm… yeah. I wasn't feeling good I decided to go back to the hotel….

" _Well I'm outside you hotel room"_

"Really? Oh... Uhm. I didn't hear you knock just give me a moment" Chloe opened the hotel door to peek out into the hallway.

He was laughing on the line, " _I'm just kidding stupid! Are you still coming to dinner with me or what? The guys are coming out also."_

Chloe was about to answer until she felt a soft hand slowly push her out the door. She turned to lock eyes with a solemn Beca.

Beca didn't wait for an excuse, the time for those were over. She had made her decision and so did Beca, as she slowly closed the door and walked away, grabbing the bottle of alcohol back out from the fridge she disappeared into the bedroom.

Chloe could feel her own guilt and sadness bubble over. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

" _Chloe? I asked you a question baby? You still coming out? We haven't had dinner together in ages!"_

She wiped her tears away and acted as if all was normal, walking to her own hotel room two doors down, "Uh yeah I'll be there. See you then" she hung up the phone and continued her tears behind the closed door.


	14. The Plan

Beca was sitting in her hotel room in the early hours, humming away to some music she was making on her laptop. Immersed in trying to make something that didn't sound depressing or angry. Her emotions were controlling the music. It was early in the morning and Beca didn't really sleep much last night. The fact that a certain red head was only a couple doors down in this hotel, the situation was gnawing at Beca. There was no way that she was going to see her though, Chloe had made her choice last night and, so did Beca.

Her phone was buzzing on the couch beside her, slipping off her headphones, she picked it up and answered.

"Hey Amy." she breathed.

"Jeez.. from that hello I gathered it didn't go well with Chloe?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, correct Amy. I tried to make her see reason with her relationship situation with the idiot but… she made her choice. I can't- I don't want to ever see that prick again, so I told her I would leave her alone."

"Wow Beca… that's rough. You can't let him destroy your friendship with Chloe though!"

"That was her choice Amy. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway and so are you! We'll be seeing each other tomorrow at the festival and you can help me forget this whole situation!"

Amy was hesitant, this didn't sound good at all…

"Beca, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. We will have fun but… Beca?"

Beca waited for the blonde to finish.

"If she's worth it. I vote that you try again."

"Amy-"

"Beca you're my sister from another mister! You have to fight for happiness and she is someone who has really made you happy these past weeks-"

"Also someone who has bought a lot of drama into my life-" Beca was struggling to find reasons, truth was she still wanted to see Chloe.

Amy could hear in her voice it wasn't really the truth, "Beca you've told her so much about your past already, of which you haven't discussed with anyone in a very long time. You have a connection with Chloe-"

"Amy please… I appreciate it but she's just a friend, I will just see you tomorrow okay?"

Amy sighed, "I know you don't believe that Beca…"

No answer.

Amy let out a defeated sigh "I will see you tomorrow Beca, I will be here for you no matter what!"

"Thanks Amy, I know."

Beca hung up the phone and stared back at her computer screen, minimizing the program Beca was met with the desktop background. She should change it, but she didn't want to. She stared at the picture and more specifically the red head that was in it who was draping an arm around Beca.

_God dammit._

It would be an impossible feat to forget Chloe, it was a stupid notion to even think she could. A step in this direction was to just keep herself locked in her room until tomorrow.

_Work on my music._

She did just that, a couple of hours went by until Beca's phone once again vibrated.

It was Jesse.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I've been knocking at your door! Told you not to have your music so loud through the headphones"

Beca had walked to the door and opened it, walking back inside.

"Nope we are going out, get changed!" Jesse declared as he walked in.

"I don't think so Jesse, I'm staying in today. I can work on my music for the festival"

"And what? Work on avoiding Chloe as well?"

"Jesse I saw her last night and gave it one last try in telling her that she could do so much better than that guy. But she chose him and with that choice I made my own in staying away from her"

"Oh stop it Beca!" Jesse snapped.

Beca was shocked by his raise of tone.

"Just stop it. I have watched you these past couple of weeks, like you were being resurrected. She is good for you Beca whether you like to admit it or not and she cares about you also. Don't give up!" Jesse hadn't seen Beca smile genuinely in so long he'd be damned if he would lose her again, "You're playing the piano again Beca! Have you asked yourself why?"

Beca sat dumbstruck as she watched her friend, taking in his words that he was projecting at her.

"I-…" Beca hadn't really thought about it at all. "I don't know"

"Well I do, and so do you Beca!" Jesse walked closer towards his friend, his sister who had sat herself on the couch, looking distant. "It's that spark Beca, I have been waiting and praying that you would find it again. It appears you have. That night on the boat, I wasn't the only one who noticed a change in you. I know your mask Beca, you have it on right now. But whether you like it or not, she's the one you slip it off for"

_Wow._

Beca buried the tears that were threatening to surface. She was good at doing this and had many times to practice. His words struck hard with Beca though, like holding the reality of a harsh mirror and making her face those hard emotions once again. There was the familiar emotion in depth of pain and hurt but he was right, there was a clear feeling of a spark and affection in response to Chloe.

"Jesse… I-" Beca didn't know what to say.

"You are not giving up Beca Mitchell. You are a strong woman who has been through a crucible, a horrible one, but a crucible nonetheless. No one goes through that unchanged, and Chloe… she is another challenge in your life. You don't have to admit your feelings for her to me, because I really doubt that there is only friendship there. But again, it is up to you if you want to face the truth, or try your hardest to fight and bury them down" Jesse now placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes snapped into his, "I vote for the first option…. how about you?"

It took a moment but Beca's lips slowly turned into a small smile.

Jesse's became brighter, "Good. Now get changed we have some shopping to do!" he pulled her off the couch and ushered her to the bedroom.

Beca came to a halt though, "Wha-?"

"Get changed. I have a plan. I'll tell you on the way" Jesse then closed the door to the bedroom and waited for the brunette.

* * *

They were now in the car and Jesse had given the directions to the driver.

Beca stared out the window, trying to guess as to where he was taking her.

"Okay what is this plan? Where are you taking me?" Beca wanted answers.

"All in good time!" his smile grew big.

Beca didn't know whether to do a 007 roll out of the car or just sit there and wait.

With a defeated sigh Beca chose the later option.

In no time they came to halt. Placing her hood over her head so as no one could recognize her, Beca stepped out of the car to come face-to-face with a huge… costume store?

She did not expect this, standing frozen outside Jesse nudged her.

"Uh…. what are we doing here?" Beca hesitantly asked.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Jesse then pushed a stubborn Beca over the threshold of the store and began walking towards the back.

Beca followed for she truly would've gotten lost in here. The place was huge, must've been set up in an old factory. The floor was full of racks of clothing some stacked as high as the roof and the walls with wigs, masks and all kinds of other attire.

Jesse came to a halt, "Operation undercover" he was excited.

Beca was not, and her eyebrows drew in at his comment.

Jesse was taken back by her expression of confusion.

"T-The party tonight? Did I fail to mention it's a costume party?"

And the dots have now connected.

"No… no!" Beca turned to make her way out of the store.

Jesse was too quick though as he swung around a rack and stood in front of her.

"Uh Yes! Beca-" he tried to explain.

"I'm banned from that party anyway Jesse!" Beca's feeble attempt to get out of it was crushed by his debate.

He laughed victoriously, "That's the hilarious thing about his threat, he is such an idiot! It's a costume party Beca!  **Costume!** Hence my calling this mission 'undercover'. You won't be there, batgirl, catwoman, superwoman… will be there!... so to speak"

"No, no and no"

"Well you can pick your own costume! Have a look around, if you haven't noticed there are loads to choose from!"

Beca was shaking her head still going over this idea.

"C'mon it will be fun!" Jesse tried.

An unconvinced and unimpressed Beca still stood before him.

"Well I have to get a costume anyway. Think about it though!" Jesse disappeared down an aisle, going through possible idea for his costume.

Beca stood there a while, her mind going over the possibilities…  _would I even go up to Chloe tonight if I do go? Chances are that Tom would be around her the whole night, what would I even say? She would recognize me anyway this would just be pointless…._

Beca let out a long defeated sigh. Her feet began to move and her eyes began searching the store for options.

The store felt like it was never ending, Beca had lost count as to how many costumes she had pulled off the rack to look at. None of which peaked her interest in wanting to try on. She was about to give up, but she was frozen in her spot, as her eyes now locked on someone in a Spiderman costume who stood in front of her.

"Jesse?" she hesitantly asked.

He had his hands on his hips in a proud pose.

"Nope, I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman!" he declared.

Beca scoffed, "Suits you."

He slid the mask of his head, "You still haven't found anything?!"

"Not really."

"You're being to picky."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "We have been in here for nearly 3 hours and this is the like the fiftieth costume I've seen you try on"

"Yeah yeah, okay… OH! Wait! Come with me!" Jesse took her hand and led her through the aisles. He grabbed a costume, which she could not see, and a few other bits and pieces. They came to the changing rooms and he passed her the attire. Beca begrudgingly took the items and stepped inside the room.

"Becaaaa! It's been like 20 minutes what are you doing?!" Jesse whined.

"Jesse would you keep your voice down! If this is a promo of you helping me be undercover for tonight? You suck!" Beca called back.

She had him there. Luckily no one in the store was paying much attention, it was empty and those walking around didn't happen to take notice.

"Well c'mon let's see!"

Beca slowly slid the curtain open and stepped out.

Jesse mouth was agape. He was speechless, "U-Uh w-…wow!"

Beca stood there unimpressed.

"Yes!" Jesse nodded in strong agreement.

"No." Beca flatly replied.

"It's perfect! They won't even be able to recognize you!" Jesse proclaimed, proud with his idea now coming to fruition.

"Who am I anyway?"

"I will bring up her character online when we get back to the hotel!" Jesse told her. He was like a giddy schoolgirl, with his excitement for tonight.

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes, "No."

And as if she had never spoken Jesse continued to nod his head, "Yes!"

* * *

"Wow so Beca is banned from tonight?" Aubrey asked stunned.

"Yeah…" Chloe sighed.

Aubrey scoffed, "Damn… I'm kind of disappointed that I missed out on that lovely conversation between the two of them yesterday!"

"He was completely out of line Aubrey. It's not even his event really. The producers from his show set it up. I feel so horrible for the way he spoke to her" Chloe's guilt was eating her up inside.

"In all honesty Chloe, it's doubtful she would come anyway if he didn't ban her. It's not really her scene" Aubrey took a sip of her drink.

They were seated in a small restaurant having late lunch.

"You don't know anything about her Aubrey" it came out as a snap, which Aubrey was a little surprised by, "Sorry, I-… No one really gives Beca the chance for people to know who she is. Granted she makes it difficult for people, but she has her reasons. Point is you've given her a hard time from the beginning just like Tom because of her 'partying image', there is so much more to her than that"

"Okay Chlo. I was out of line then… sorry. I-I'm just trying to look out for you babe, it may not come across clearly-"

"Aubrey I appreciate it, I do. But I'm a big girl I can handle myself just fine"

The blonde nodded in agreement "You're right…. have you spoken to her since yesterday?" Aubrey asked genuinely.

Chloe paused and was second-guessing whether to be honest.

"I-I saw her last night to try and clear the air but it didn't go so well…" Chloe was solemn at the memory.

Aubrey sighed at her friend, hating to see her so sad.  _Why doesn't she just break up with Tom already?_ Aubrey needed to speak her thoughts.

"Why-?"

"I think I'm going to break up with Tom." Chloe suddenly blurted.

Aubrey's eyes widened at the statement, "When?! Are you sure Chlo?"

"He's changed Aubrey, the fame has turned him into a tool. He was never like that! Last night at dinner he dragged me out with his friends, then they all wanted to go out clubbing so he ditched me Aubrey. It 'was a guy thing' apparently and that I should go home and rest up so I look good around his arm tonight"

"Wow" Aubrey pursed her lips, "Is it because of Beca though?"

Chloe was startled by her friends' direct question.

"Why he is behaving that way?"

"No." Aubrey replied.

"It's because I'm not happy when I'm with him Aubrey… not anymore and it's been like this for a while now. I'm just… afraid"

"Of him?" The statement confused Aubrey.

Chloe shook her head in disagreement, "I've been with him for so long…. I don't know" she bought her hands to her head trying to gather her thoughts.

"When? Tonight?" Aubrey questioned again.

"I don't know Aubrey..."

"Okay well enough of that for now, what are you going to go dressed as tonight hmm?" Aubrey tried to lighten the conversation.

"I- uh…"

"I think I'm going as Superwoman. I've had the costume for a while now" Aubrey gave a suggestive wink, which made Chloe laugh.

"Sounds great. Who are you thinking of taking? Jared? I hear that he was going to ask you yesterday" Chloe replied.

"Really? Ugh he is way too arrogant for my liking!" Aubrey took a sip of her drink.

Chloe gave a waited expression "Soo?"

"I… well I actually asked Jesse to be my date for the night" Aubrey shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What?" Chloe's eyebrow was raised in disbelief.

"Well he's different from the other guys I usually date, and after Scott… different seems like the smart choice. He's a good guy, a goofy and nerdy guy but sweet. Meh give it a go" Aubrey tried to play it off again like it was no big deal, but Chloe could see right through her. Wanting to put her friend under the investigative spotlight she changed her mind, as that spotlight could be shinned brightly right back at herself about Beca.

"What's he going as?" Chloe instead asked.

"I have no idea, won't find out until he picks me up"

Maybe it was her chance to ask about Beca when she sees Jesse later on tonight. Chloe had half a mind to ditch the party and go see Beca. But she didn't know what to say, she felt so guilty after last night. It was best to just give her space right now and Chloe would see her tomorrow, maybe even text her tonight….

"It's going to be so much fun Chloe! Have a drink get excited!" Aubrey tried to get her friend into the spirit.

Chloe laughed, "I don't really feel like drinking yet Aubrey-"

"Nonsense! One glass of champagne. It will help calm you" Aubrey ordered the drinks and they arrived quickly.

Chloe was reluctant but had the glass with her friend, "Thanks Aubrey"

"I'll be here for you no matter what. I- you know… some people have pointed out the fact that they see a change in Beca since you. But I think I've seen a change in you as well, perhaps for the better and next time I see Beca I will  _try_  and make some more effort in trying to get to know the girl… can't promise anything of course" Aubrey winked at the last statement.

Chloe smiled, "Thank you Aubrey, that means a lot to me."

Aubrey nodded, "I know."

"Oh my gosh we should go get ready!" Aubrey had noticed the time on her hpone and rushed to put some money down on the table and hurried to collect her things.

Chloe followed as they walked out of the restaurant, swarmed by paparazzi.

"Miss Beale! Is it true about being best friends with Beca Mitchell? Are you really becoming a DJ? Does she still have a drinking problem? Are things still rocky with the boyfriend? Some are saying that Beca and him aren't getting along care to comment?!"

The paparazzi were calling out all kinds of things as Aubrey led the way to the car, Chloe following close behind through the crowd. Bright flashes were going off every second while more and more questions about herself and the brunette were being asked. They stopped for some photos with fans then continued on.

Finally they reached the car and slid in, making their way back to Aubrey's hotel to get ready.

Chloe sat pensively, staring out the window, another wave of hurt struck her from the questions about Beca. She wasn't even keen on the idea of the party tonight. She felt obligated to attend however, perhaps tonight she would confront Tom about his behaviour.

_I've allowed this to go on for to long… I love him well at least I thought I did. We've been together so long, but he's changed…_

_Are you happy?_ Beca's question had rung through Chloe's mind all day, realizing that Tom had never asked that, no one really had.

Chloe checked her phone for the millionth time today and found no messages, and 10 saved drafts, which she had written up to send to Beca. Chloe was torn, she didn't know what to say to make things right, and she needed to make things right. It was tearing her up inside to think that she had lost Beca in her life.

Chloe decided that she was going to the party, she would speak with Jesse for help on the situation and after attending the party would go see Beca.


	15. Mission Undercover

Jesse and Beca had finished getting ready and made their way downstairs into the car. Jessica already has a date for the event and had been staying in his hotel since the other day. Jessica had messaged Beca and asked if she would still be coming. Beca at the time thought she wasn't but told her that Jesse would be.

Sliding into the limo, Beca tried to get comfortable as the leather tights of her costume was making squeaky sounds against the leather seats.

Jesse couldn't contain his chuckle at her awkwardness.

"It's hilarious" Beca shot back.

"Oh uhmm, I told Aubrey I would be swinging by to pick her up" he didn't have the mesh mask on at the moment and could see the question on Beca's face.

"I think Chloe is meeting us at the party, I-I'm not sure"

"Great well let's hope you are right. She's going to recognize me Jesse!"

"Beca, I can barely recognize you!"

It was a short ride, but felt extremely long for Beca, her heart rate was booming with anticipation of whether or not she would be seeing the red head sooner than expected.

"Don't tell Aubrey!" Beca quickly grabbed Jesse's arm to tell him before he got out of the limo.

"Uh-… okay.. okay" Jesse nodded and got out of the car closing the door behind him.

Beca watched out the window, but lost sight of him when he walked into the hotel.

_Shit. Didn't think this far ahead…_

How was she going to sidestep around Aubrey and make her believe that she was anyone but Beca Mitchell.

Caught up in her own thoughts, the door now opened and Beca held her breath.

"Thank you." Aubrey let go of Jesse's hand as she slid across the seat, her eyes snapped into Beca's.

_Oh shit, she knows… she knows!_

Jesse then seated himself beside Aubrey and closed the door. Looking to Aubrey she found her staring at Beca.

"Who is this?" Aubrey asked but came across as demanding.

Beca was wide eyed…  _seriously?_

"Uh-" Jesse stammered.

_Not out of danger yet._

"This is Anna…" Jesse started.

Aubrey shifted her eyes to Jesse waiting for an explanation.

"Beca's personal assistant, she gave her the night off and really wanted to come to the party. I hope that's okay."

"Beca has a personal assistant?" Aubrey had a hard time believing seeing as she had never seen or heard of her before.

"She's been on vacation and has only just returned. She hasn't been working with Beca long but has already gained her trust, she's a good worker." Jesse made it up as he went along. He found it difficult to try and control his breathing, stressing that they would be caught.

"Oh… well then.. nice to meet you Anna…?" Aubrey held out her hand to greet the woman and waited for a last name.

Well Anna was at a complete fucking blank for her last name.

Then one sprung to mind, along with the notion that to sell this she had to try and behave like a different person.

"Anna Lance." her voice was a bit higher, not sounding like herself. She accepted the handshake and sold the new character with a wink.

Aubrey smiled, "Like your characters name! Conviction I love it! And I love the outfit 'Black Canary'. God it looks just like the one off the set! Love that new TV show Arrow! How fine is Stephen Amell?!"

Beca just nodded, not really knowing who that was, she guessed it might be the guy in the green hood in a picture Jesse had shown her earlier about the show.

Jesse scoffed, "Not… that impressive."

Aubrey snickered, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"Aww don't be jealous! The eye mask is brilliant! Is that your real hair?"

Beca shook her head.

"Wow it looks so real! You should think about bleach blonde my dear!" Aubrey encouraged.

"Thank you." Beca responded.

They pulled up to the venue, which happened to be a huge mansion on the waterfront.

Security stopped the car, speaking to the driver they thought it would be handled and they would continue on. However this was not the case as the passenger window was tapped. Aubrey lowered the window and donned her brightest smile.

"Hello Miss, just your name please?"

"Certainly, I'm Superwoman, this is Spiderman and that's Black Canary." Aubrey chuckled.

So did he, but his forced chuckle quickly stopped. From what Beca could see out of the long tinted window he was less than impressed,  _I'm sure that's not the first time he's heard those type of answers tonight._

"It's Aubrey Posen and he's my plus one, Jesse Swanson."

He checked off the names, "And the other person?"

_Well shit._

Aubrey's eyes then snapped to Anna's.

"Oh… she's a latecomer, she's with me."

"I'm sorry Miss Posen-"

"Listen… Jack" searching his name tag she found it, "This is my personal assistant, who just recently returned into my services. I need her with me tonight. If there is an issue I can speak to your supervisor" Aubrey's tone was scary to say the least.

"N-No that's okay. If I could just have her name-"

"Anna Lance." Aubrey quickly spat, "Please be a darl and let us in now Jack, we are terribly late." she winked.

He wrote down the name and nodded. Taking a step back into the booth the large gates now opened and the car began to slowly roll forward.

"Thank you Aubrey." Beca genuinely told her.

"No problem at all! To make up for it you can actually be my personal assistant tonight!"

Beca's face dropped.

Aubrey let out a burst of laughter, "Not all night of course." she winked.

_Awesome._

Beca donned a fake smile "Of course". Her eyes could pick up the loud music coming from inside the mansion, looking out the window she was greeted with a huge water fountain, planted in front. The car swung around it and bought them to a stop.

Sliding out of the car they now waited for 'Anna'.

Jesse stuck his head in the car to find a frozen Beca.

"Uh- Anna are you coming?" Jesse urged.

Beca inhaled deeply calming herself for the unknown, she locked eyes with Jesse and nodded. Sliding out of the car they walked to the huge double door entrance that was open.

"Let's party!" Aubrey announced, "I want to get a drink! Anna! Would you be a babe?" she called over the loud music.

"Sure" with a tight-lipped smile, she agreed.

Jesse shot her a 'be careful', perhaps a combination of 'good luck' look, before Aubrey pulled him through to a different room to greet others.

Beca looked around and tried to spot the red head…

_Wait. How will I even be able to find her, she'll be in costume._

Beca rolled her eyes, and began walking through the large mansion. Past a huge double staircase she walked through trying to find a bar. The place was packed with people. Everyone in costume of course. Beca had never seen anything like it. The home was elegant and had party decorations everywhere with Comic-Con 13' signs plastered around. Finally Beca spotted some doors leading outside. She came to a stop at the top of a huge staircase outside, beneath her was an enormous pool, a lawn, on which people were dancing and talking. The lawn appeared to go down to the waters edge, most importantly she spotted a bar.

Descending the staircase amongst the crowd she planted herself at the bar ordering 3 drinks. Her eyes scanned the area, there were quite a few red heads around, and all were wigs however as far as Beca could tell. Every time her eyes picked up on a red head her heart would feel like it was in her throat.

Taking the drink to her lips she swallowed the whole cup of the beverage, Beca then left the empty cup on the counter and took the rest up the stairs, back into the house. It took her near 20 minutes but finally she found the right Spiderman with a slightly intoxicated Superwoman around his arm, who spots her first.

"Anna! Geez where did you go off to girl?" Aubrey asked

"To get you a drink..."

Aubrey took the item as did Jesse and they thanked her.

"Which bar did you go to, the one down the street?" The blonde joked.

"I found one down by the pool"

"There is one just in the next room, we've already had quite a few if you couldn't tell" Aubrey snickered.

Beca's lips turned into a tight forced smile.

They were standing in a group of people, of which Beca knew none of them. She wasn't listening anyway as her eyes were continuously looking around the area.

Beca was craving another drink and walked towards the bar in the next room.

"Hellooo beautiful!" a males voice slurred from behind her as a hand snaked its way around her midsection.

Immediately Beca pushed the hand down and turned around to face the person, her eyes locking onto his.

_Do Not Punch Him._

His smug expression was making the task that much harder. It was Tom, dressed as a werewolf by the look of it but there was no denying who he was.

"What's your name gorgeous?" he asked.

"None of your business" Beca turned back around to the bar taking a sip of her cocktail, she would've preferred something harder but she was trying to 'play a character'.

"Mmm hard to get I like that." he got close and whispered in her ear.

"Tom right?" Beca spat, stepping away from his closeness.

"Yeah baby, of course you know who I am! It's the costume that gave it away, right? It's from the set." he smugly replied as he posed.

"I also know you have a girlfriend-"

He scoffed, "Don't you worry about that babe! You are what's important right now!"

"Are you-!" Beca was about to go off at this dickhead, until he put his finger on her lips in an attempt to silence her.

"Shhh.." he told her.

_He did not just fucking touch me!_

Grabbing his finger with quick reflexes she twisted the finger, which bought him down to a knee from the pain.

"You will not touch me ever! Understood!?" Beca continued to hold the finger regardless of the people around them watching the situation.

He looked at her with amazement, "Ohh feisty… I like it rough." he whispered drunkenly.

"Ugh.." Beca dropped the finger and walked away.

Leaning up against the wall in some random room Beca took a sip of her drink, scanning the room she locked onto a pair of blue eyes. Her heartbeat began to quicken. She had red hair and was dressed as Poison Ivy.

_My god it's her! It has to be her._

She took Beca's breath away, even more so when the red head's eyes connected with Beca's. Beca was frozen and although it must've only been seconds, it felt like long minutes.

_She looks sad._

The woman's arms were crossed, and although she had an eye mask on like Beca's, she could tell that the woman had a distant expression about her.

_Does she know it's me?_

However the red head soon shifted her eyes and disappeared out of the room. She was at the distant end of where Beca was. She clamored over people to get to the spot of where she last was. Once there she moved in the direction of the next room.

_Where the hell did she go?_

Beca walked around until she saw Aubrey and Jesse once again.

"Hey Anna! Come here!" Aubrey beckoned her from across the room.

Beca responded to the fake name and walked over. She couldn't see for the people before but her eyes were now met with a Poison Ivy and the Were-dick himself Tom.

_Found her…_

"I'm sure you know who these people are?!" Aubrey asked.

With a tight-lipped smile, her eyes snapped to Jesse's for help. He too looked panicked but only she could pick it up.

Her eyes then landed on those familiar blue's that were bought out even more so by the green glitter, which created the eye mask, she wore. But found only a calm waiting gaze from her.

_She either doesn't know it's me, or she is covering because Tom is right beside her..._

"Yes of course, lovely to meet you in person." Beca smiled, which faltered slightly when her eyes connected with Tom's, who was undressing her body with his eyes.

The disgusting look made Beca nauseous, trying to keep an impassive expression instead of her disdain proved difficult.

"Your names Anna huh? What show do you work on?" Tom now asked, knowing that in the presence of other company she would most likely answer.

"I-I don't work on a show," Beca stated.

"She's Beca's personal assistant!" Aubrey loudly declared.

Chloe's eyes snapped back into hers. Clearly shocked by the statement.

_She. Doesn't. Know. It's. Me?!_

"I didn't know she had a personal assistant?" Chloe sounded slightly annoyed.

Tom scoffed, Beca looked to him only to find he was now the one looking at her with disgust.

"A personal assistant?" he stated like it was a joke.

Jesse stepped in, "Yes. She hasn't worked with us for a while! Poor girl needed a break so Anna here has been on vacation. Just arrived in to-"

"Hey Ryan!" Tom was bored with this conversation now, and called out to a friend unwrapping his arm from around Chloe he disappeared.

Chloe again looked distant, embarrassed by his rudeness.

Aubrey could see the solemn look and tried to make amends.

"Jesse would you mind grabbing us some drinks please?" she smiled brightly

"Sure, I'll be back ladies." Jesse turned, glancing at wide-eyed Beca he shrugged not sure as to what she should do, he walked to the bar.

"So just between us ladies, what's it like working for Beca Mitchell, Anna?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh-… well. She's difficult at first and that's understandable but… I like to think she's a good person deep down, it's just hard for her to trust people and let them in."

"Do you know what she is doing tonight?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"N-no"

"Where are those drinks hmm? I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" Aubrey walked off to the bar.

_This is it… do I tell her?_

"Has she spoken of me?" Chloe asked quietly.

Beca nodded, "Yes, she cares for you a great deal."

Chloe bit her lip at the statement, "Did… did she tell you why she wasn't able to attend the party?"

She nodded in response.

"Hey Chloe! Come say hi to Ryan and Jenny!" Tom called out to her.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. C-can I talk to you later on?… Please?"

Again Beca nodded, the tone of Chloe's question was desperate and she couldn't help the urge to hear what she had to say.

Chloe smiled then turned to walk over to Tom.

A huge breath that she had been holding was now aloud access to escape.

Beca couldn't believe her costume was fooling everybody. With the long bleach blonde wig, that covered some of her face along with the black eye shadow around her eyes under the mask helped. She was also wearing boots, which made her a bit taller. But even still, Beca wasn't sure whether she was relieved or annoyed that Chloe didn't recognize her.

Still Beca found herself staying within eye distance of Chloe. Subtly following the pair around the party.

* * *

"Babe would you grab me another drink please." he told Chloe.

"No, Tom. I just got back from the bar before." Chloe was clearly annoyed.

"Heyy what's wrong?! Why are you giving me attitude?" Tom stopped Chloe from walking away by taking a hold of her arm.

"You've had enough to drink don't you think? Let go of my arm Tom." Chloe was direct with her words.

He scoffed and let go of her arm.

"What's wrong with you Chloe? You haven't been the same since…" Tom drawled off, his face a grimace. 

"You can't even say her name? YOU haven't been the same since your career took off, you've let the fame make you into an arrogant asshole!" Chloe was shocked by her own direct truth, the 6 or so drinks she's had already must be helping.

He looked at her with shock and disgust. Looking around he realized this was a bad place to have this conversation. He wrapped his hand around hers and forcibly led her upstairs to an outside patio for privacy. Letting go of her hand immediately.

"An arrogant asshole?" He stood there angry waiting for further explanation, but instead he continued, "I think, YOU'VE had enough to drink tonight! You don't even know what you're saying!"

"I do though! And I should've told you that a long time ago Tom, you were a good man, a kindhearted man but I've lost you. The person I see in front of me I barely notice anymore!"

"Oh please, what garbage is that?! That's bullshit Chloe!"

Chloe scoffed, "I wonder if my career didn't take off also, would you have even stayed with me?"

"You've changed! I cared about you Chloe but lately you're such a downer. It's all because of that drunken mess you affiliate with! That is damaging for your image and in turn, my own"

Chloe became enraged, taking a step towards him "Don't you dare speak about her like that! She-Beca! Is a good person!… Which is more than I can say about you!" she scoffed "Drunken mess?! Have a look at yourself Tom"

He sneered, "What a fucking joke!-" cut off his phone began to ring.

Chloe scoffed,  _Great fucking time to take a call, is he serious?!_

"Hello?" he answered,"…..Yes I'm just upstairs... I will come down now" he hung up.

"We will finish this conversation later" he opened the door to go inside but Chloe spoke out before he left.

"This is finished Tom. We are finished" she had tears rimming her eyes but did not let them fall, her words were soft but direct.

"We will talk about this later Chloe!" he pointed his finger at her to establish the point, as his words were strong.

Slamming the door behind him.

Chloe took a deep breath, taking in the night air and gathering herself after that conversation.

Walking towards the stone balcony railing she leaned against it. Her head hung low for a moment until she bought it back up to look out bellow her, seeing the party continue on, people dancing on the grass, some of them even in the pool. To Chloe it wasn't a party without a certain someone here to keep her company.

Her eyes stopped on those who were staring right back up at her. Chloe looked away for a moment thinking it was the alcohol but her eyes went back to the bleach blonde who was still staring intently at her.

_Anna? I need to talk to her!…"_

Chloe shot a small smile and wiped a tear that now fell from her eye. She left the balcony and made her way back inside.

* * *

Beca's eyes were immersed in the sight above her. She shouldn't stare, less the suspicion of being caught but to hell with that. She was a vision up on that balcony, costume and all. Again those feelings and mixed emotion swirled around. It still scared Beca. However the red head soon disappeared inside. Beca knew she was coming to find her.

_Did she just break up with him? Should I wait here?_

Beca decided to go to the bar first. The need for a drink was all to consuming, especially seeing as she had no idea if she was going to tell Chloe who she actually is. She wanted to hear what Chloe would say first.

Having a mouthful of the beverage she paced up the stairs and inside to find the red head. Beca had searched for 20 minutes, still not being able to find her anywhere in the large mansion. Walking around the home she now stumbled into a room she hadn't yet been in.  _God, just how big is this place?!_ It was set up like a dance floor. The room was crowded with people dancing and having fun. She stood frozen as Beca spotted through the bodies a Poison Ivy dancing by herself. Her feet took her towards the girl.

_Chloe._

Her eyes locked onto Chloe who was dancing, the effects of the alcohol apparent by the look of it. She was holding a drink in one hand and as Beca got closer she could see that the red heads' eyes were closed as she swayed back and forth to the music.

"Oof!" Beca had been bumped from behind into Chloe.

Chloe's eyes snapped open from a body stumbling into her.

"I'm-" Beca tried to apologize but Chloe spoke over the top of her.

"Anna! I was looking for you before but I couldn't find you!" Chloe yelled over the loud music, a wide grin playing at her lips. Beca couldn't help the swirl of delight from Chloe's apparent lighted expression upon seeing her.

"Oh-" again Beca was cut off, Chloe had grabbed her hand and led them through the crowd.

She had taken them outside towards the side of the house, they continued walking along the isolated lawn area, until Chloe tripped.

Chloe landed face down on the lawn, and Beca quickly placed her drink down and kneeled down beside her to check if she was okay. Chloe just rolled over to lie on her back and just snickered at the situation as she lay on the lawn.

"Are you alright?!" Beca asked genuinely concerned.

"Ugh these heels… Tom is such an ass! He just treats me like dirt." Chloe blurted.

"You deserve better."

"Do I? I've let him treat those around me horribly as well," Chloe fell quiet, before continuing, "D-Did Beca say anything about me before you left to come here?"

"Only that she wanted me to look out for you."

"Anna… I messed up. Beca hates me." Chloe sadly replied.

"No! I don't think she could ever hate you."

Chloe shook her head in disagreement, "No offence, Anna, but you weren't there. The look in her eyes, she was so hurt.."

"She… gave me a very vivid description. She was hurt. But she's not willing to give up on you just yet. She cares for you a great deal." Beca scooted closer to hold Chloe's hand for comfort.

"And I know that if she were here. She would tell you how amazingly beautiful you look tonight."

Chloe's head lulled back into the grass to look up at the blonde.

"That is so sweet of you to say Anna…. I want to go see her!" Chloe tried to get off the lawn and Beca helped her up slowly.

"But what about the party?"

"It's no party for me," she slurred.

Beca looked around, hoping that Tom wouldn't see her leave.

"W-what about Tom?" Beca hesitantly asked

"Ugh… what about him?" Chloe spat.

This bought a smirk to Beca's face, "Are you both…over?"

"It's been over for a l-long time I think. I just failed to take action until now." Chloe hiccupped at the end and began to stumble in her walk.

Beca placed Chloe's arm around her shoulder and placed her own arm around the red heads back, helping her across the side lawn and into a car.

"Back to the hotel please." Beca instructed.

The driver nodded.

Chloe's head was slumped on Beca's shoulder as she nestled in closer to her for comfort.

Beca was entranced, brushing her hand through the red locks.

Taking out her phone she texted Jesse, " _I'm heading back. I will see you in the morning. I will explain then._ "

The car came to halt and Beca nudged Chloe, raising the red head to sit up.

"Swing your legs onto my lap." Beca ordered.

Chloe blinked slowly but did as she was told.

Slipping Chloe's heels off, Beca resisted the urge to run her hand up the thigh high stockings and helped Chloe out of the car and into the hotel. All the way to the elevator Chloe kept her arm wrapped around Beca's for support. Pressing the button the brunette held Chloe close.

"I meant to say Anna, you look really sexy in your costume," Chloe chuckled not believing she said that out loud, "I'm sorry! We barely know each other… b-but I just feel like I do…. ya know?"

Beca smirked, "More than you realize." she mumbled, to which Chloe just hummed in agreement, not really thinking about her words.

Stepping out onto their floor, Beca helped Chloe to her room.

"N-no I want to see Beca. BECA!" Chloe yelled.

"Shh red. You'll wake up the whole floor. You can see her in the morning, she's most likely asleep" Beca retrieved the key card from Chloe and opened the door.

Chloe leaned on a wall while Beca turned around to close the door, placing Chloe's heels down in the hallway.

"W-what did you say?" Chloe slurred.

"It's best that you talk to her in the morning when you are sober" Beca walked back over to the red head and helped her into the bedroom.

"N-no what di-… you called me red"

Beca went wide-eyed, "Y-yeah Beca refers to you as that sometimes."

Chloe was so drunk she didn't really think any more upon it only that; "Does s-she not say my name because-because she is angry with me?"

Beca stopped and helped Chloe to sit on the bed.

"Of course not Chloe, she says your name all the time." Beca tried to make the situation better.

Chloe slumped back onto the bed, she was so tired, but she still had more she wanted to ask, more she wanted to tell Anna.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?" Chloe began to sob, covering her face with her hands.

It broke Beca's heart to see her this way.

Beca moved to lie on her side, beside Chloe. Bringing her hand up she removed Chloe's hands so as to see her face.

"Please don't cry," she brushed her red hair softly to calm Chloe. "How is it you look gorgeous from every angle?" barely a whisper as the words left Beca's mouth.

Chloe was staring up at her intently, her brain trying to place why those words sound so familiar.

Beca inhaled and continued, "You puzzle her Beale… but I know if she were here, she'd want to give you this."

Beca craned her head over Chloe's, placing her hand delicately upon the side of her face and descended, connecting their lips in a soft embrace. Chloe's hand snaked its way up into the blonde trestles of hair, deepening the kiss further. The sensation just felt so right. Beca would remember it forever.

Finally breaking away for air, Chloe was dizzy, from both the intense and harsh combination of the kiss and alcohol. Chloe's eyes were beginning to betray her though as they threatened to close. She felt the soft hands of the woman above her softly caressing the side of her face, inducing her want for sleep further.

Her eyes fluttered open one last time before closing, letting the darkness of sleep overcome her, but not before seeing that the blonde above her was now a brunette.


	16. Crashing

She began to finally stir awake, as the slim streak of light created by the curtains now reached her face. Moaning in annoyance she rolled over, only to feel the effects of the alcohol from last night disagree with her stomach. Her head pounding, she bought a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. It was quiet as she lay trying to recollect her thoughts.

_God…how much did I drink?_

Her eyes now lay on a glass of water and aspirin that was left on the bedside table. Slowly she moved over to the items and sat herself up in the bed, taking the items with haste.

Again she bought a hand up to her head in an attempt to relieve the pain.

_How did I get back? That's not important right now._

Chloe saw that the time on the bedside digital clock read 10:30am.

_Shit, I hope Beca is still here._

Chloe without thinking raced down the hall and out her hotel room door down to the brunette's. She took a moment to breathe in and settle her nerves, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Again she knocked, "Beca?"

No answer.

"Beca please let me in. I want to explain everything, I don't want to lose you in my life. If you come to the door you'll see that I'm serious because I'm standing in the hallway with a Poison Ivy costume still on!"

The door began to open.

"Beca?" Chloe's eyes went wide just like the woman's in front of her.

"Sorry mam but uh- Miss Mitchell has already left" the cleaning lady explained.

"Oh-… Uhm do you know when she left?" Chloe was embarrassed to say the least but she hoped that this woman would provide some, if any, light on the situation.

"Check out time was 9am, so around then I would presume. Sorry I just need to get to my cart-" the woman peered around the door to see the cart behind the woman.

"Oh of course I'm sorry, thank you for your help" Chloe quickly turned and basically ran back inside her hotel room.

_She left?_

Chloe's heart sunk.

_No…. I-..I wanted to see her last night though!_

Chloe walked back into the bedroom, reaching for her phone. Few hundred messages from Tom and amongst them was Aubrey.

_Aubrey! Maybe she can fill in the blanks. She was with Jesse last night! She may be with him now, they could be with Beca!_

Chloe decided to have a quick shower and get changed. Her mind was still a haze with the details from the party.

_Tom! Oh my gosh I ended it with him…_

Chloe's mind became clear on that detail and she didn't panic, she only felt relief on that situation.

Wrapping the towel around her hair to dry she grabbed her phone and dialed for Aubrey's number. She rung three times until she finally picked up.

"Ugh sorry! Sorry! I had my phone on silent, I'm in recovery" Aubrey started.

"That's okay I'm on the exact same page as you and worse. I'm sort of at a blank from last night" Chloe explained.

"Let's start from the beginning, do you remember breaking up with Tom?"

Chloe scoffed, "Yeah I remember that detail!"

"Well he didn't really see it that way Chlo, he was searching for you at the party most of the night, he was even interrogating me, ugh he was so sloppy"

"I'm sorry Aubrey I hope he wasn't to much of an ass"

"Nothing I can't handle, don't you worry"

"Yes well I'm done with that, I'm done with him. I don't care if he didn't get the memo he will once I sort out a few things. Especially how I got home, did you bring me back?"

"No Anna did from what Jesse told me, she saw to it that you got back to the hotel safely"

 _Anna?..._ Her face became fairly clear in her mind.

"The blonde? She was Black Canary and is Beca's personal assistant?!" Aubrey provided more information, from the silence she guessed that more was needed.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed, it just wasn't making sense in her mind.

"Right, well uhm is Jesse with you now? Is Beca? I went to see her but apparently she's checked out…" Chloe realized she had been pacing back and forth in the small area of the bedroom and sat herself on the bed to calm down.

"They… left early this morning Chloe. They have a festival or something. You didn't get to see her last night?" Aubrey felt sorry for the girl, she could feel her sadness through the phone.

Tears immediately rimmed her eyes. She had her chance to make amends and she missed it.

"No I-…" Chloe's mind was slowly recollecting the memory of last night, pieces forming to create an image, "Anna bought me back but told me to-to be…quiet"

_**Shh red! You'll wake up the whole floor.** _

"Go on" Aubrey waited.

"Uh- I, she helped me to bed…"  _Oh my god._

_**I know if she were here she want me to give you this…** _

Chloe's hand came up to trace her lips. Snapping out of the memory she realized Aubrey was still on the other end of the line waiting for an explanation.

_She kissed me._

"I passed out. I woke up" Chloe was still in a daze and trying to make understanding of it all, because for some reason it still didn't add up.

_I kissed her._

"Okayyy so Anna didn't tell you that they were leaving? Pfft nice of her to leave that out"

"You didn't see her this morning?" Chloe now asked.

"No Jesse left to go bac-… not what you think he just helped me back to my room and I let him sleep in the guest bedroom" Aubrey tried to save, "He didn't stay long anyway, he had to go back to his hotel pack his things and leave they had a really early flight"

Chloe could tell the lie, especially seeing she was spinning a similar one right now.

"Early flight? Did he say where they were going?" Chloe pressed.

"Belgium" Aubrey hesitantly replied, "Look Chloe why don't you come over and we can get something to eat? We could meet up?"

_Belgium?! Fuck…_

"Yeah okay, I'll ring you back soon I'm just going to wake up a little more first" Chloe made up an excuse, she felt utterly defeated

"I completely understand… I'm lounging downstairs outside near the pool, desperately trying to rid this hangover. Great party though overall I think, talk soon babe!" Aubrey then hung up.

A deflated sigh left Chloe's mouth as she slumped back on the bed. Inducing a further memory, she gasped as another, in fact the most important and last piece of the puzzle fell in to place.

_Her hair…. she wasn't a blonde…she was a brunette._

Like a data search engine for the police, Chloe's mind made a match with the mystery woman.

She sat back up off the bed, trying to slow her breathing.

"Holy… shit!" she breathed.

* * *

"Hey how's it coming along?" Jesse sat beside her watching as she pushed the laptop back taking a break.

"Good, I'll be more than ready for tomorrow" Beca closed the program and went to close some others but not before Jesse sprung up out of his chair.

"Is that a word document with lyrics on it?!" Jesse went to grab the laptop but Beca was to quick as she shut the lid.

"Oh my god it was. You are writing songs again?! Okay what happened last night and this morning because I'm done with assuming. You told me you would tell me on the plane and here we are! Did… did you both?"

"Noo Jesse, we did not," Beca drawled.

"Did you reveal who you are?" Jesse was on waited expression.

Beca hesitated and gazed at Jesse.

"Oh my god Beca! You didn't tell her? Why not?!" Jesse was shocked.

"I- I don't know… I wanted to hear what she would say about me first. She wanted to talk to 'Anna' about me. I got her back to the hotel and she… she passed out I never got the chance" Beca explained.

"Wow… from the text you sent me I assumed you told her and you both left to talk… well what was she saying about you?" Jesse was trying to make sense of it all.

"She was sorry, really sorry and thought I hated her. I told her that 'Beca' didn't, we kind of spoke and cleared it up… kind of?" Even that sounded lame to Beca.

"Nooo I'm pretty sure that doesn't really count Beca. Not until you tell her who she was actually speaking too! And if it went so well, why would you leave without saying goodbye this morning?"

"We left at like 3am Jesse. She passed out remember?"

"No.. no there is more to it than that-"

"Jesse" Beca cut him off.

_Please drop it._

"Beca don't do this. I don't know what happened but you are running? Why?"

Beca scoffed, "Running? Jesse how am I running I have been scheduled to headline this festival for months now!"

His expression was of an unconvinced one, and waiting for the truth.

Beca just shook her head and stared out the small porthole window of the plane.

"Are you scared? Is that it?" Jesse tried to investigate.

Beca sat pensively wanting to ignore the 'out loud' questions that Jesse was asking, the ones in her mind were irritating enough.

"I'm going to get one hell of a pissed off call from Aubrey later aren't I?" Jesse leaned back against the chair.

"Don't do this Beca. You will regret it. Just call her, tell her" Jesse pleaded.

"Jesse don't you think that conversation deserves to be done in person.. if at all? You are right, I should've told her-I mean I kind of did. The wig fell off before she passed out"

_More like her hands were so tangled up in it she pulled it off._

"I mean… she is going to find out before I get the chance to explain, that 'Anna' my personal assistant doesn't exist because I don't have one, and now I will look like the idiot who tricked her into thinking it was somebody else"

Jesse chose not to speak, just listen, as Beca clearly had more to say.

She took a moment and gazed back at Jesse, "Apparently she broke up with Tom last night. You know he tried to hit on me-well Anna- I damn near broke off his finger"

Jesse scoffed, "I heard that a certain blonde bought the man down to his knees, wish I was there to witness that. Are you happy that Tom and her are through?"

"I… I-I'm happy if she's happy." Beca softly told.

"Can't you at least say it out loud to me Beca?" Jesse enquired.

Beca's eyebrows drew in, confused at his question.

"Admit your feelings? Your true feelings towards her. You hide them as if giving recognition to the fact would be a bad thing. Let me tell you, it is anything far from being a bad thing. She is nothing like Jason and I know since then you have been against entering any relationships, against those feelings-"

A long moment of silence passed between the two.

Beca's mind was reeling, saying it out loud was one thing, but the implications it applied and meant, did in fact frighten her.

"Jesse, I'll call her when I get the chance okay, I just need to wrap my head around a few things- especially seeing as Olivia will be there tomorrow."

Jesse let out a defeated sigh, "Yes she will be. Have you spoken to her since EDC?"

"No, I sent her a text though saying we should meet up and talk. I'm more concerned with that talk at the moment, I-I don't even know what to really say…" Beca felt defeated everywhere she looked, with Jason and Olivia her past was always catching up to her.

Moreover, with Chloe she's more than likely ruined their relationship, of which she wasn't really certain 'friendship' covered that properly. The memory of that kiss was forever seared into her brain. She'd tried hard to push the memory to the back corners of her mind, a pointless task. Last night was on replay in her mind and was truthfully driving her crazy, wanting to turn the plane around and go straight back. Another part of her brain was completely against this, and fear over the situation was winning over. Tom's words, media and her own insecure view on herself were dragging her down like a sinking ship.

_I am a mess. She doesn't deserve to be surrounded by that either. I can't even sort out my own problems, I-… I run. Dammit Jesse, always right! … just another reason why I don't warrant such an angel as Chloe Beale in my life._

Her nerves were at an all time high, with the festival, upcoming conversation with Olivia, visiting Jason and the constant thought of what Chloe was doing right at this moment.

_I wonder if she knows, if she has figured it out. She's a smart girl so it's more than likely… if she wasn't so drunk last night I have no doubt she would've figured it out a lot sooner._

_I need a drink._

"Stewardess?" Beca called.

She briskly walked over, "Yes Miss Mitchell?"

"A drink, please." Beca asked, which came across more like a desperate plea.

"Certainly." she returned moments later with a glass.

Beca downed the drink within seconds, the liquid was harsh against the back of her throat. She ordered another.

"Bec-" Jesse needed to stop this.

"Amy and Cynthia are on their way? They're meeting us at the hotel?" Beca was quick to interject.

Jesse sighed, "Yes, they left a whole lot earlier than us. Well Amy did anyway she has a long flight. Cynthia might be there before us, Amy shouldn't be too long after us"

"Awesome" Beca breathed as she down another drink.

"We've been so busy I haven't had a chance to talk to you until now business wise. There are a few artists wanting to work with you and are waiting for replies, Rihanna being one of them is asking for you to work with her again. Justin's new album you worked on was a complete success, he's having a party and wants you to attend, I told him the schedule situation and he understands. It's likely you will both be up for awards during the year… if you want to attend. Hayley Williams in particular has been pressing to work on the new ep, that you and her both discussed a while back. I know you need to see Jason amongst this so I can give you some time after the festival to visit. But afterwards you have a lot of possible projects Beca that need your attention" Jesse went on to explain.

"I know... I know" Beca sighed, "Tell Hayley's people yes. Rihanna, I will think about, right now I have something I want to create with Hayley. I'll talk to Justin when I get the chance… as for Jason that will be a very quick trip, so I can get to them straight after that."

Jesse nodded, noting it down on his laptop. "Are you still working on your own EP?"

"Yeah, but… I'm at a little bit of a mental block for that one" Beca informed.

"Okay, well… there have also been a few requests for you to appear on talk shows…" Jesse hesitantly told her.

"Seriously?" Beca was slightly shocked.

Beca has refused to appear on talk shows for many years, knowing that the questions asked would be of her past. This wasn't just applied to talk shows but Beca rarely attended awards shows either, always making sure she was busy or away on other projects. The Grammy's were a particular exception, for her brother she always felt obligated to give it her all at that prestigious award ceremony, even at most times attending she was quite intoxicated.

Most talk shows had given up with their requests, so Beca wondered what the sudden interest was again.

"Why? You told them no right?" Beca asked.

"Uh- it may be because of your new found friendship with Chloe- I'm just being honest"

Beca had shot him a gaze at the name, "Seriously?" she asked again confused.

"I showed you only one article of you and Chloe. Well there have been many, many more on the both of you. That the friendship between the two of you has bought more happiness into your life-"

"Enough of that Jesse… please" again a desperate plea out of Beca's mouth.

Her eyes gazed out the window, the tears were again pushed down. Beca only wondered of all the tears she has refused to shed, how much longer before they explode, only hoping she would be in a room alone when and if that time came.

Jesse could see the evident pain but not before the familiar stoic mask came crashing down and knew that any further conversation on the topic would be pointless.

Instead Beca continued to have a few more drinks and knock herself out for the long plane ride. Her eyes drooped and became heavy before darkness.

* * *

_Everything was dark. Her breathing was labored. Her head hung heavily against Daniels._

_Arms tried to wrap around and pull her away from the sight but she stood enraged to confront the man who caused this. Only to hear a final shot. She was frozen from the horrific sight. Her knees gave out and fell hard to the ground, crawling back to hold her brother._

_The ambulances loud siren now pierced her ears, she didn't here them until now._

_Her surroundings changed to now be sitting in a hospital, doctors and nurses checking some cuts she had sustained but pushed them away. Sitting in a room her tears flowed silently, everything was just numb._

_The dream was twisted and dark, playing the cruel image over and over again. It reached a new level when her brothers' face flickered to Chloe's, holding the red head girl in her arms as her breathing stopped._

* * *

" **No!** " Beca immediately woke up and yelled in panic, grabbing out to the person who was above her.

Jesse went wide-eyed at the situation, she had been moving erratically next to him and the plane was soon to descend, he stood beside her, arms extended to try and shake her out of the nightmare. His efforts resulted in Beca's hands harshly grabbing onto his arms, which he endured the pain, only wanting to calm here breathing that was rapid and shallow.

She looked utterly terrified.

"Beca… Beca, it's just me. It's Jesse I want you to breathe in and out slowly okay? Everything is alright" Jesse's tone was calm. He had done this many times before, but he hadn't seen her this bad in a while.

Beca took in her surroundings, noticing the airhostess in the background watching on worriedly.

Jesse snapped his eyes to where Beca's went and noticed the woman, "Could you please get us a glass of water!" he was slightly annoyed that the woman stood idle watching the scene.

Beca rested her head against the chair, she calmed herself right down and became pensive, staring at nothing in particular.

Jesse was thankful that they had taken a private jet. The last thing Beca would've needed is a plane full of people right now.

The woman returned and placed it down.

"Thank you, we're fine for now." Jesse insisted.

She nodded and closed the curtain behind her.

"Here." Jesse lifted the glass.

Beca took a sip but placed it back down, taking the napkin she wiped her forehead of the sweat from the nightmare.

"I'm… cursed." Beca breathed, lost for words on the situation.

"No Beca, you've experienced traumatic events and need face facts of seeing someone for help. I've sat idle and endured your excuses long enough, please Beca, for the sake of your wellbeing you can't keep denying this."

Beca nodded and hung her head low in defeat, it had gotten worse.

"After the festival, it's just the nightmares Jesse. I just need something to help me sleep." Beca quietly spoke.

_Seems as though the alcohol isn't cutting it like it used to._

"We're about to land." Jesse sat himself back down beside her and fastened his seatbelt.

_And I'm about to crash without you… Chloe, forgive me._


	17. Tomorrowland

Stepping off the plane Beca donned her sunglasses and hoodie. The bright flashes as they walked through the airport were constant. Beca followed Jesse, with security ushering them to the car pick up area.

"Beca! You seem a little wobbly there are you drunk? Still drinking heavily? Where's Miss Beale? Where's Chloe, Beca? No longer friends? Will you be appearing on any talk or award shows later on in the year as reported? C'mon Beca give us something here!"

_Fucking paparazzi. Just fuck off._

Beca spun and smiled at the paparazzi, "Thanks as always guys! Somehow you make the jet lag seem like it's not the worst thing in the world"

Jesse urged her to continue on and grabbing her luggage she did. Finally they reached the car and escaped.

Pulling up to the hotel, they welcomed warmly and enthusiastically by the staff as they were ushered up to one of the huge suites. There were many other artists attending the festival staying in the hotel also.

Jesse helped Beca in with her things and took them to the master bedroom, of which there appeared to be four other massive rooms. Beca was slowly trailing behind Jesse into the room but not before Amy tackled her into a hug.

"Oof… Amy!" Beca realized who is was and hugged back.

"Sup shortay!" Amy stepped back and smiled brightly.

"I thought you wouldn't be getting in till later!?" Beca asked.

"Yes well plans changed and I got an earlier flight. Best that I did anyway because that flight was super freakin long. Don't know how I survived I was going crazy after the 9 hours mark" Amy proclaimed.

"Yeah I hear you on that, a few drinks though and I passed out" Beca told her.

Jesse continued on down the hallway and placed Beca's items in her room. All going back out to the large living area to sit down.

"Cynthia just arrived- hmm I think there is a problem with the car" Amy was reading a text.

"Alright I'll call her now and sort it out. I'll be right back" Jesse picked up his phone and went downstairs to organize a car.

"Sooo what happened back in San Diego?! Spill!" Amy got comfortable on the couch and eagerly awaited the story.

Beca scoffed at the sight, "I missed you too Amy… I well I ended up going to the party I was banned from"

"Like the rebel you are Beca, nice! Who'd you go as did anyone recognize you?"

"Nope. Not one person recognized me, I went as some character from the Green Arrow show, Black Canary?" Beca explained.

"Wait what?! Bullshit! No one?" Amy gasped, "Not even Chloe?!"

Beca couldn't help but smirk at the blondes over dramatics of it all.

"No"

"Then who did they think they were talking to?" Amy was confused.

"Anna, my so called 'personal assistant' who just got back from vacation," Beca stated plainly.

Amy laughed, "That's incredible. I have to see you in this costume one day! Okay so why didn't you tell Chloe who you were?"

"I don't know Amy…" again the question gnawed at Beca from another person, "I wanted to hear what she would say about me, but she was too drunk and passed out before I could tell her and by that time I had to leave for the plane"

"Yes well through my sources I hear that Chloe and Tom may be through. On top of that, a certain blonde bombshell bought the prick down to his knees. All in that order?" Amy smirked.

"What? How do you know that Amy?" Beca was stumped.

"Jessica" she shrugged "it appears not even she knew who you were"

"I saw her at the airport this morning, I decided not to tell her a thing so" Beca gestured to keep the blondes mouth sealed to which Amy put a thumbs up.

"He tried to hit on me the asshole, then he decided to shush me by placing his finger on my lips. I damn near wanted to snap it off. Not long after that I saw Chloe and him go upstairs, and she told me that she broke up with him" Beca shrugged.

_I don't want to speak about her anymore…_

"Enough of this talk I think! And time for a drink! What is it like 4am?" Beca hopped off the couch and entered the kitchen.

"Beca lets' leave the drinks till later on hmm? I'm all for a party but I am near exhausted after that flight, jet lag is a bitch! We will be probably going all through the night then passing out afterwards" Amy tried her best to deter the brunette from the alcohol for now.

"One shot!?" Beca held up the glasses and a bottle of vodka, shaking it around waiting for Amy's answer, which never came.

"Suit yourself" Beca poured her own and downed it, "Just keep that between you and I okay? Believe me I needed it. I have to meet up with Olivia whilst we are here and… and I feel guilty amongst many other mixed emotions when I think about Chloe. Again this is between you and I Amy!" Beca stated authoritatively, "It's not a matter of if she will find out, it's only when and every hour that goes by without a call or a text or… something from her… increases my worry and nervousness further"

"Beca" Amy sighed not quite sure what to say anymore, "You and Chloe have to sort it out, you have to make the initiative now"

Beca nodded, "I know"

"Okay well, I need to use the bathroom" Amy walked off down the hall into her room.

_I'm going insane… need to go out and party already!_

Beca picked up her phone to see a few messages from Tim and Robert, both of who are headliners at the festival as well.

She messages them back telling them she would be there later on to share some drinks to catch up.

Her thumb hovered over Olivia's name to message but decided to leave that till later.

_I'm here for a coupel of days anyway…_

The door to the hotel suite swung open to reveal Cynthia and Jesse.

Beca smirked and paced over to the girl for a big hug.

"Thank god! Don't leave me here with Amy again!" Beca sarcastically joked, to which Cynthia laughed.

"Hey!" Amy stormed down the hallway and joined in the hug, crushing Beca in the process, stuck in the middle.

Beca laughed, "Okay let me out already!"

The hug was prolonged, they all shared a laugh, finally stepping away for the brunette to breathe.

"How was your flight?" Beca asked.

"Oh you know, long!" Cynthia scoffed.

"Well I vote that we all go down to the festival soon!" Beca announced.

"Woah! I'm going to sound like a downer, but I really need to catch up on a bit of sleep. It's like 4 in the morning, and I got no sleep before and on the plane" Cynthia protested.

Beca pouted, "Aww… have a shot?" she tried suggesting, Cynthia only raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get some sleep! But by all means all of you can go out if you like. I will definitely be there for your set later on in the afternoon" Cynthia insisted.

Jesse returned from placing Cynthia's bags away in her room, having his word on the conversation.

"I second that! C'mon we could all go for a power nap at least. We'll be going all through the night!"

Beca looked to Amy for back up only to find that the blonde seemed to agree.

Defeated she gave in, "Okayyy"

"We will all go out and party soon enough" Cynthia told the girl as she disappeared into her room. Amy doing the same.

Jesse went to walk away also until Beca stopped him, "H-have you heard from uh… Aubrey at all?"

Jesse shook his head, "Nothing in regards to a red head"

Beca sighed, "Okay thanks"

Jesse nodded and walked down the hall into his room.

* * *

Beca had been laying on the couch, typing on her laptop some song lyrics, and had been switching from that to creating some new song beats. A few hours had passed and still the trio were knocked out, she had checked every 30 minutes that went by.

_I'm so fucking bored…_

Beca closed the program and again she was drowning in the blue eyes of Chloe from the background photo. Shutting the laptop screen she got up off the couch and got changed, packing away her laptop she wrote a note on the bench and made her way downstairs to the front desk.

"Hi I need a car please"

"Certainly Miss Mitchell" the man behind the counter arranged it, and a car was bought around.

Slipping into the vehicle the driver tipped his hat in hello.

"Off to Tomorrowland?" he asked.

"Yes please" Beca agreed.

The trip didn't take long and soon enough Beca was dropped off at a backstage entrance.

Saying her hellos to staff, who took her laptop to be set up for later on, she made her way towards the main stage. The area was amazing, all bright colours, people everywhere with flags representing different countries, the grass a lush green and the sky a clear beautiful blue.

Walking up to the main backstage tent she went inside and grabbed a drink. Sitting down with other artists and conversing, for who knows how long.

Laughs were shared and Beca's mind was finally taking a break from thinking so much about the past couple of weeks. The drinks were flowing and the music was playing. Tim and Robert otherwise known as Avicii and Hardwell, sat beside her, sharing laughs. Beca decided to slow down on the drinking a little, but that didn't last long with free shots bought out.

She felt a soft hand placed on her shoulder, turning around she locked eyes with Olivia. Beca was shocked and stood from the chair, quickly excusing herself from the group, they walked outside for some privacy.

"Hey" the blonde spoke.

"H-hi" Beca stuttered a little, "I was going to suggest we meet up tomorrow? Here or somewhere else- are you playing again tomorrow?"

"We are, but not till later on in the day"

Beca nodded, "Okay cool, well I'll probably be here sometime in the morning so I will text you?"

"Sure," Olivia smiled, "Where are the others?"

"Oh they'll be coming later on, wanted to get some rest from the flight." Beca explained.

"You still can't sleep?" Olivia hesitantly asked.

Beca just shook her head in reply.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow I don't want to ruin today for you… oh um before I forget is your friend-uh, Chloe Beale, right? Is she here? I wanted to apologize for back in Vegas, I probably came across as rude."

Just as quick as that, Beca's mind was again plagued with images of the red head in question.  _Impossible to escape, even if she's not here_

"No, she's back in America and you could never ruin my day Olivia, we will talk more tomorrow but know first and foremost how sorry I am that we-… I haven't spoken and caught up more, because we should've" Beca's words were sincere, slurred from the consumption of alcohol but Olivia knew she meant true by her words.

Olivia couldn't help but let her eyes rim slightly with tears but she would not let them fall, "I understand Beca-"

"Liv?" her sister came around the corner looking for her, spotting the brunette.

Beca waved, "Hey Mim"

"Hey Beca… Olivia we-" she gestured that they had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Olivia smiled and turned walking over to her sister.

Beca slumped in posture, dreading tomorrow.

_Just that felt emotionally draining, and we didn't even discuss much._

Walking back inside she grabbed a drink to go and took a tour of the grounds, the crowds were massive as she watched them dance and jump to the artists playing on stage. She stood and watched Afrojack play to the masses.

"Oh my GAWD! Tomorrowland you wouldn't believe who is off stage right now who has graced us with her presence! Give it up and welcome her on stage Beca Mitchell! C'mon!" he announced.

Beca was caught off guard, not expecting that all. Regardless with drink in hand she walked on stage, the crowd went wild.

"How about the legendary Beca Mitchell vs. Afrojack? C'mon I can't hear you!"

Beca smirked, the crowd's roar clearly demanded it.

Without her equipment Beca stood behind the booth with Afrojack, and used the other computer, which used the same program. Utilizing her knowledge and the tracks given she played about 15 minutes with the other DJ. Collaborating in different sounds and blending it together.

"Thank you! I'll see you all at the main stage later on today!" Beca announced and left.

However in her intoxicated state she snuck around out the back and made her way over to where all the other patrons attending were. It didn't take long before Beca was recognized and many of the fans started to swarm her for photos and autographs that Beca provided.

She continued to walk along, taking in what sights she could see over the many people following her. Walking into a huge set up tent with a bar, everyone began to part for Beca as she made her way through the crowd.

"A drink please!" Beca asked.

"And some for my good friends here" she pointed to the random people beside her, who rejoiced.

"Yeahhh! Beca Mitchell!"

Everyone cheered at the name, and after taking a few shots Beca walked out of the tent to a near by stage when she looked behind her the mass of people following seemed to have doubled. She wasn't sure whom the artist was playing, but she loved it anyway. Dancing her way up to the front she jumped with the crowd.

"There! Pull her over!" a distant voice screamed out.

Beca was lifted up by a huge security guard and placed on his shoulders.

Beca raised her arms in victory, "Yeahhh!" she screamed.

The crowd was buzzed and loved the artist's crazy antics.

The burly security guard carried her to the backstage area, placing her back down on the ground, confronted with a scolding Jesse.

"Uh-hi" Beca forced a smile.

"Jesus Beca! What do you think you were doing huh?" Jesse asked.

"Having fun, I haven't done that in such a long time! I just wanted to be apart of the crowd for a while."

He handed her a bottle of water and ushered her back to the main stage.

The sun had begun its descent and Beca would be on stage soon.

Sitting her down on a chair to sober up, Jesse told her to "Stay here! I have to try and find Amy and Cynthia now" he was clearly annoyed as he stepped away from the brunette trying to get signal on his phone. They had all split up to search the grounds for Beca after she went M.I.A after Afrojack.

Beca was slumped in the chair and skulled a bottle of water before another was passed to her from behind, "Thanks Jesse… I-..I'm sorry okay, it's just I can't get her off my mind and you're right she does mean a lot to me, but I'm the one that is messed up, I'm the one she probably hates right now"

"No, she could never hate you" it was a soft whisper in her ear.

It took a moment to register the soft voice in Beca's hazy mind, but upon realizing the sweet voice she stood up, dropped the water bottle in shock quickly turned around, only to find no one behind her.

Beca had to slow her breathing, raising a hand to her head to massage it.

_I-I could swear it sounded like…_

Beca had to refrain the strong notion of wanting to call out her name and search the area. She took a step forward but a hand quickly turned her around.

"Beca? How are you feeling? Any sober?" Jesse asked.

"I-uh… don't think so" Beca thought she was going mad.

Amy and Cynthia rounded the corner.

"Hey! Finally found her!" Amy announced.

"Jeez Beca, you're quick girl I will give you that!" Cynthia spoke.

"Beca Mitchell?... you are up!" A stagehand declared.

Beca nodded and made her way to side stage.

Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder to steady the girl.

"I'll be okay" Beca's words were strong, her mask falling down in place.

"Here, I got this for you! Help get you into the spirit!" Amy placed a flower head piece around Beca's head.

Beca just smirked, "Thanks"

_Tomorrowland, the moment you have all been waiting for. It is time for her to take the stage and blow you away. Please put your hands together and make welcome, Beca Mitchell!_

The crowd went berserk and Beca walked out and took her place behind the booth. All focus went to her laptop and she started up her set. Peering out over the masses of people that had gathered truly took her breath away. The sight was incredible. Beca was on her high and allowed herself to get lost in the music she was creating, blending and playing for the audience, swaying back and forth to the beats. The sun was barely visible now; instead fantastic laser lighting with an array of colours from every angle of the wide stretching area lighted up the crowd and surrounding areas. Large spotlights would scan the area also. Smoke machines would blast and confetti canons would blow. It was go hard or go home type of vibe, the crowd unrelenting in their dancing, jumping and screaming.

Gazing back to side stage to see her friends, the laser lights allowing her to partially see them but also the familiar sight of red hair. Beca squinted but couldn't see a face very well, they appeared to be standing behind her trio of friends. Going back to the music she again looked back moments later, swearing that the laser lights just scanned and showed Chloe's face among those standing off to the side.

Tearing her eyes away back to the music, she took a deep breath and continued on, trying desperately to get back into the moment instead of running off stage to confirm her sighting.

Gazing one last time, the spot of where the red head appeared to have been standing was vacant.

_Focus Beca. Focus!_

Her set was nearly at its end and Beca looked out to see the crowd once again amazed with the sight.

"Tomorrowland! You have been absolutely incredible! People from all around the world in one place partying hard! is truly remarkable. Take care of yourselves and goodnight!" Beca said her goodbyes through the microphone and the notion was followed by a huge fireworks display, as the last beats of her songs played out.

Beca waved out and walked off stage, greeted by her friends who gave praise to the set. Her eyes scanned the area but could not find the red head anywhere. They moved on further down to a tent for the artists.

Cynthia went to go catch up with Afrojack and Amy decided to stay at side stage to watch Avicii.

Beca took a bottle of water eagerly off a near table, which had hundreds on it, sitting down she quenched her thirst with the whole bottle.

"Were you alright out there? You looked like you had seen a ghost or… something every time you looked over here" Jesse asked.

_Didn't you see her?_

Beca wanted to ask him, but refrained he was already worried about her.

_In a dream state I'm haunted, and awake I am also now haunted._

"Oh really? Yeah it was probably me just sobering up" Beca laughed to pass it off.

"Okay well did you want to leave or are you okay sticking around here for a while?"

"Stay here for a while"

Jesse nodded, "Alright… I want to trust you Beca-"

"Go see whatever artist you were about to name, I'll be staying here in this tent or going to the main stage myself to watch, I promise" Beca was strong on her promises.

He sighed, "Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm going to take a minute and drink some water, that was crazy out there, took a bit out of me" Beca laughed and grabbed another bottle of water.

"You have your phone and so do I, please remember that if you do leave or go somewhere let me know it first! Please Beca" Jesse pleaded.

"Okay, okay! Now go" Beca insisted.

Jesse took a moment, turning on his heels he walked out of the tent.

Beca dropped the bottle of water back on the table and walked over to the bar. Dropping herself down on a stool she ordered a drink. Another person had sat down beside her and Beca gazed to see her staring right back at her.

Beca closed her eyes harshly, scolding herself mentally.

"Cancel that drink! I've had enough" Beca called out, slowly opening her eyes she was again met with the well-known blues.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm not seeing clearly" Beca spoke to the person.

"Why who do you see?"

_She even sounds like her._

"A cruel illusion of my imagination" Beca mumbled.

The bartender must not have heard Beca's cancelled order over the music, and placed the beverage down in front of her.

The temptation was too much and Beca's hand slowly snaked across the bar to the drink, only to be stopped by the woman beside her whose hand now rested on her own.

Beca went wide-eyed, "It can't be," she mumbled. She again bought her gaze to the very familiar angelic face.

"Chloe?" it was barely a whisper out of Beca's mouth.


	18. Liv

The woman lightly smiled at hearing her name from the brunette.

Beca wanted to run but felt frozen in place she watched as the red head got off the stool and walked out of the tent. Beca slid off her stool and followed.

_Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? Or am I just losing my mind…_

She followed the red wavy locks that flowed from the night wind as she disappeared around a corner. Beca felt like she had no control of her feet, she was being drawn to the flame. Walking down into a secluded area Beca looked around to no longer see the red head. Frowning she searched the area but didn't have to go far. Spun around on the spot harshly from behind, she received a swift slap to the face.

Beca stepped back from the slight sting but couldn't feel much of the impact due to the alcohol.

"Ow! Okay- maybe I deserved tha-"

She was cut off as Chloe took a demanding step forward and cornered Beca against a tent.

"That was for just leaving like you did! and not even saying goodbye," Chloe huffed out, however her demeanour seemed to relax, her eyes looking over Beca, "this however…" Chloe's voice was sultry and quiet, placing her lips firmly onto Beca's.

Beca went wide-eyed but they quickly closed from the amazing sensation, her hands resting on the red heads hips pulling her in even closer. The kiss was heated but swiftly stopped with Chloe needing air.

"Are you really here? Or am I finally losing it?" Beca whispered afraid of the answer.

"I am most definitely here." Chloe replied, she stepped back from Beca, her hand tracing her lips from the familiar spark she just felt.

"It was you! It was definitely you. That whole time? Beca or should I say Anna?!" Chloe sounded pretty annoyed, "One in the same right?"

Beca was at a loss for words, from the question but also from the heated kiss they just shared.

"W-why didn't you say anything Beca? Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe demanded an answer.

Beca found herself again confronted with the question, but was even more speechless on how to answer.

"I-I…I'm sorry Chloe."

"You're sorry?!" Chloe nodded, the answer was clearly not what she wanted to hear.

"I-… I don't know… I wanted to hear what your thoughts were first. Then you passed out."

Chloe scoffed, "I don't remember it quite going like that… do you?"

Beca looked around hoping that no one was in the area listening in.

"You have questions-" Beca burped, and felt sick.

Chloe sighed, "Which I don't think I will be getting tonight. Come on let's get you home."

Chloe walked up to the wobbly brunette and placing an arm around her, helping Beca out to the exit.

"Y-you flew all the way out here, f-for.. to see me?" Beca slurred.

Chloe helped the girl into the car and told the driver the directions.

"Yes, I did Beca." Chloe finally answered.

Slumped against the other side of the car, she was close to passing out and Chloe could see this. Scooting across she took Beca's hand and the girl swung her body to rest her head on Chloe's shoulder.

Shifting the phone out of her pocket Beca clumsily sent Jesse a text telling her she was going back to the hotel.

They had arrived and she helped Beca into the lobby and elevator.

"Seems the tables have turned, I can only imagine how bad I must've been when you helped me back from the party." Chloe voiced as she pressed the button for her floor.

"You told me I looked sexy in my costume." Beca giggled.

Chloe was blushing not recalling her thoughts were actually spoken out loud.

The elevator stopped and she helped her into the room.

"W-wait… I didn't tell you where I was staying.." Beca asked as they stepped inside the room.

"Yeah I don't know so I bought you back to my hotel room, is that oka-?" Chloe was cut off.

"No.. I'll stay here with youuu… it's all g-good anyways because I don't really remember where I was staying." Beca dropped herself down on the couch she had managed to walk over to.

Chloe walked over into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

Sitting down beside her, "You need to drink some water otherwise you will become dehydrated." Chloe insisted.

"I'm sorry, not just for the Anna thing, but for closing the door on you that other night I just felt defeated." Beca blurted.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and held out the cup of water once again.

Beca sighed and took the cup drinking the whole thing she placed it on the coffee table.

"You have nothing to be sorry for on that matter Beca, I was the one in the wrong. I-… I chose wrong. Which I made amends for at the party, that you were also in attendance, little did I know at the time… so I'm sure you also know that I was coming to see you that night."

"I did."

Chloe looked to be in deep thought and Beca went to brush a part of her own hair away to find the flower headpiece Amy had given her. Taking it off, Beca moved closer and placed the item on Chloe's head. Chloe smiled brightly from the gesture.

"A crown fit for the princess that you are." Beca slurred.

Chloe's smile soon dimmed with the words surging within her own mind to ask, she could wait no longer.

"Beca," her tone was direct and had all of Beca's attention, "You kissed me… why?"

Her mouth went dry, "I-… I had a little too much to drink myself that night I think. I'm not sure what overcame me?" Beca's lies sounded stupid and unbelievable to her own ears.

"You know I  _may_ have found that answer plausible if not for the second kiss we just shared, which clearly says different, so why are you lying?" Chloe's tone was again of an agitated kind.

"Why did you kiss me?" Beca now asked.

"Don't even think about turning this on me Beca! Drop the façade and be honest with your feelings. Do you really only see friendship between us?" Chloe queried.

_No, I've fallen hard for you… just say it Beca! Tell her._

"I think… I-… I'm going to be sick," Beca clumsily ran towards the bathroom in the first bedroom she found and threw up.

Chloe was quickly kneeling beside her, holding the brunette's hair back. They were there for a while before Beca stopped.

"Why would you want anything to do with a mess like me hmm?" Beca half asked, her throat in pain from the bile still threatening to come out.

"You said you can't get me off your mind? Well that's something we are both experiencing." Chloe replied.

She could see that Beca was extremely tired and needed to get to bed.

"Do you want to have a shower?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded and stood up from the bathroom ground in her bra, quickly discarding the top she was wearing. 

Chloe couldn't help but let her eyes roam the petite body in front of her, wanting to step forward and wrap her arms around her waist, but forcibly pushed those thoughts back.

"I'll go get you some clothes." Chloe walked out of the bathroom and into the other bedroom, taking an extra tank top and shorts out of her suitcase.

She turned around only to find Beca right behind her.

"Shit! Beca! You fucking scared me!"

"You made me feel insane back at the festival, like I was hallucinating or something, I don't want you to disappear… I couldn't help but follow you in here."

Chloe couldn't but smirk at the brunette's sweet words, "Okay let's get you to the bathroom." she handed Beca the spare clothes.

Beca spotted the bathroom and walked inside closing the door behind her.

"Oh um Beca this is my bath-"  _Doesn't matter_ "You can use the toothbrush in there as well, just don't lock-"

The door locked.

_Dammit Beca…_

"Call out if you need anything!" Chloe called through the door, only hearing the running water of the shower.

Chloe turned around and got changed into a pair of shorts and a top, exhausted she laid down on the bed. Practically straight after she found out about 'Anna' was actually Beca, Chloe had hopped on the next flight over to Belgium. She didn't even think about it, more like she was strongly compelled to see the brunette as soon as possible. Only throwing her bags in the hotel room she was against time and raced to the festival location, just arriving on time to see Beca's amazing performance.

Chloe couldn't help but let her eyes flutter from the sleep threatening to overcome her, but they quickly snapped open seeing Beca walk out of the bathroom. She continued walking right out of the bedroom.

"Beca?"

No answer.

Chloe jumped up from the bed and found the brunette standing out on the balcony.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Chloe asked, placing her hand on top of Beca's that was resting on the railing.

"Needed some air," Beca's voice was soft, her wet hair was against her back, seeping in through the shirt she was wearing.

Taking the towel off Beca's shoulders, she threw the towel around Beca's head.

"W-What are you doing?" Beca asked, she was spun to stand forward to Chloe.

Her hair was roughed up with the towel from Chloe, then again.

Beca giggled, the towel was raised a little, with Chloe peeking at her work.

"I must look pretty amazing right now," Beca mocked, feeling run down and fairly drunk still.

Chloe pulled the towel and bought Beca in closer, "Always," Chloe whispered.

It sent chills down Beca's spine.

Chloe went to lean in further, her eyes gazing down at those lips.

"I- I think I should get to bed before I pass out," Beca stuttered.

Chloe was disappointed but nodded, "Sure."

Walking inside Beca stumbled into the guest bedroom. "We'll talk more tomorrow Chlo I promise." the brunette muttered. She stood frozen for a moment staring intently into the blue eyes in front of her. Lifting Chloe's hand she kissed her knuckles in thanks.

_I don't want to burden her if I have any nightmares._

Beca threw herself onto the bed and passed out instantly.

Chloe stood by the doorframe and watched her, then begrudgingly went next door into her own room. She climbed into bed but couldn't sleep much, staring at the ceiling, which felt like most of the night, Chloe just couldn't get to sleep. Something else caught her attention though; her eyes shifted to the door to hear her name called out down the hallway in distress.

"N-n-no..no! Chloe!"

Chloe had sprung from the bed into where Beca was tossing and turning. Climbing into the bed she took the girl into an embrace, shushing her tantrum as much as possible. It didn't take long before Beca abruptly awoke to find her arms wrapped around Chloe. Chloe wiped the stray tears from Beca's cheeks.

"I'm right here," Chloe whispered.

Still in a half awake dream state, Beca's eyes slowly closed and went back to sleep nestling into the side of Chloe.

Chloe moved and allowed the brunette to hold her tightly, with Chloe's arm wrapped around Beca. Chloe couldn't help but stare for a short while upon the brunette, but soon her own eyes started to close and finally sleep overcame her.

* * *

Morning broke and Chloe slowly opened her eyes, stretching out over the bed she found it empty. Sitting up she looked around for the brunette but found no one. Hearing someone out in the kitchen calmed her fears. Walking out down the hallway she peered around to see Beca serving a couple of plates full of bacon, eggs and toast.

Beca's gaze picked up on the red heads presence and smiled, "Yes I did this. I picked up that phone over there and dialed number 6, ordering room service. I went all out" Beca sarcastically told her.

Chloe giggled, and watched as Beca pulled out a chair for the red head, then placed the meals on the table.

"Thank you" Chloe sat down.

Beca sniffed in the food and dug in, needing some hangover food.

Chloe bit her lip and was yet to touch her food.

Beca saw this and swallowing a mouthful she was worried.

"I thought you may have left" Chloe spoke.

Beca was stunned but dared not to allow the expression to show on her face instead she reached across the table and held Chloe's hand in her own for comfort.

"I'm right here" Beca stated.

Chloe smiled and ate her breakfast, "This is really good".

"Agreed!" Beca  _really_ needed this.

Beca had finished her meal and a million sentences were running through her mind of all the things she wanted to tell and say to Chloe.

"Were you there the whole night? When did you get in?"

"I was pressed for time, I barely made it. But I got the first flight out and as soon as I arrived I raced to the event. Told them I was with you by the way, hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all" Beca smiled brightly, with dimmed down at her next words, "Thank you for everything last night and I-I… I want to apologize for waking you during the night" Beca spoke.

"No need to be sorry Beca… were you having a nightmare about me?"

Beca was stunned, "I- I don't think so… did I call out your name?"

Chloe just nodded.

"Oh… I've had nightmares of that night for as long as I can remember. I get to relive it on loop. I… suppose… I have a problem with…. my drinking, but it's the only thing that can get me to sleep most nights. Otherwise I just… sit in studio or on my laptop making music." Beca shrugged.

Chloe reached her hand out and held onto Beca's.

"How long ago was-?"

"About 3 years now. Feels like yesterday most times."

"What happened to the man who killed Daniel?" Chloe was hesitant in asking.

"I've never felt so cold that whole winter" Beca's eyes were distant, her memory being recalled and spoken, "I was so angry, I got up to confront the man… I locked eyes with him for what felt like hours. He pushed the other guys off him and stood again holding the firearm at me. He looked… sad, regretful, drunk and unstable. It was only seconds however… he turned the gun on himself…"

"That is horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Chloe sympathized truly shocked for what the brunette has gone through.

"At least no one else was hurt, he shot three times, and the third hit the wall behind us. Ambulance came soon after- Shit! What's the time?!" Beca suddenly pushed away from the table searching for her phone, which she found on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I-uh… I need to go."

"Oh…" Chloe again was disappointed, watching the brunette disappear into her room, pacing back out in the clothes she wore last night.

Beca checked her phone and saw a dozen messages. Pressing dial she waited for the person to pick up. Her eyes scanned the room and saw Chloe watching her. With a brief smile Beca stepped out onto the balcony.

"Beca" Jesse simply replied, "and where may you be?"

"I'm staying with someone, she bought me back to her place" Beca didn't want to go into all right now.

An audible familiar sigh could be heard on the other end, "Do you need to be picked up?"

"No, I'll get a car back to the hotel then I'm meeting with Olivia."

"Okay. Beca, I- I think you should know that I spoke to Aubrey and… well Chloe… I think she may be on her way to see you."

Beca couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face but it faltered when she turned to find Chloe no longer sitting at the table.

"Oh… uhm, okay."

"Okay?" Jesse was skeptical of Beca's voice.

"Look, I don't really have time to discuss that right now. I'll be back at the hotel soon. Could you send the address? I've forgotten."

"Sure, see you soon."

Beca hung up and went in search for Chloe. Her plate was still full of food Beca took note, as she walked past the table, down the hall and into the main bedroom.

Chloe walked out from the bathroom and their eyes met immediately.

Chloe had changed and freshened up but Beca could also note the sadness in her eyes.

They were silent and Chloe was clearly waiting on Beca's words.

"W-would, you want to come with me today?" Beca's words were more a plea.

"That's okay I don't want to intrude…" Chloe felt pissed off at the brunette, she went to walk past her but Beca had taken her arm pulling her to a halt.

Beca stared intently into those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes, all words nearly lost for she was drowning in them.

"Chloe-" Beca's thumb was stroking Chloe's arm, "I want you to be there with me today. It is personal but I-… I don't think I can do this alone, please?"

Chloe's eyes watched Beca's soft thumb sooth the area of her skin, the sensation wasn't enough, she wanted so much more. Chloe's eyes snapped back into Beca's and slowly she nodded.

A smile broke out onto Beca's face, "Great, let's go!"

Beca quickly got changed into her clothes the night before, and both made their way downstairs and into a car. Luckily no paparazzi caught the pair back at Beca's hotel when she ran upstairs to change and freshen up. The girls still appeared to be fast asleep when Beca went past their rooms and Jesse must be out. Beca ran downstairs and back into the car, relief flooding her to still find Chloe sitting in the passenger seat.

Arriving at Tomorrowland, Beca was wringing her hands from the extreme nervousness she was experiencing. Stepping out of the car, Chloe stuck by Beca and they made their way into the festival grounds backstage. Beca had her phone out and texted Olivia to alert her she was here and where they should meet.

Beca was pacing the area and Chloe could no longer watch the girl in her panic. Taking the brunette's hand she took Beca to a secluded tent and held her hands steady with her own.

"Look at me Beca."

Beca's eyes were anywhere but Chloe's, but snapped straight into them from the demand.

"Calm yourself. You are going to be okay. I'm here… and I always will be" Chloe's hand rose to rest on Beca's cheek for comfort.

Beca was frozen and her breathing completely slowed her heart rate also but still beating fast from how close Chloe was. Chloe boldly took another step forward and ghost her lips over Beca's. Beca felt like a lightening bolt was coursing through her veins, as did Chloe who was just about to actually kiss Beca but the moment was interjected from Beca's phone ringing.

Taking a small step back Chloe dropped her hands to her sides.

Beca's mind was still in the haze but quickly reached for her phone.

"Beca Mitchel-… yeah… yeah okay." she hung up and took Chloe's hand, leading them out of the tent. Chloe smiled at the gesture and held on tightly. They walked to a different part of the backstage set up. Passing other artists, staff, and were at a small set up restaurant.

Beca immediately spotted Olivia who also did the same, standing up from her chair to greet her.

"Hey Olivia, this is-"

"I know, Chloe Beale, it's very nice to see you again. I want to apologize for our first encounter if I came off as rude, that was not meant to be my intentions" Olivia and Chloe shook hands.

"No not at all." Chloe smiled.

Olivia then looked to Beca once more.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Beca decided and all agreed to sit at the table.

Not many other people were in the area, only those rushing around with equipment and food orders.

"I would like Chloe to stay." Beca asked.

Olivia was hesitant but nodded, "Sure."

"I- uh…" Beca need to find the words, find her strength and find it fast "This should've happened a lot sooner. I- I'm still-"

"I know" Olivia sympathized.

"I basically have ignored you and that's not okay on any level regardless. I'm truly sorry"

"You're here now" Olivia acknowledged.

Chloe sat idle beside Beca and wanted to provide her with all the strength in the world right now, but she was here like she asked her to be, hopefully that was something.

Beca nodded, "What would you like to know?"

"I still speak to Shelia when I get the chance." Olivia started.

"Oh?" the sound came out of Beca's mouth.

"She says she hasn't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah… I've been meaning to call. I've been really busy, last I spoke to her she was okay… I need to set aside time to go visit her though…"

Olivia just nodded, "You've done really great for yourself Beca. The songs you and your friends have had a hand in producing is really great stuff. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Thank you Olivia. You look like you are doing great also. I noticed the huge circuit you and Mim have recently been on, how is she?"

"She's doing good…"

It all went quiet for a moment until Olivia couldn't hold back the question anymore.

"What happened that night Beca… I would like to hear it from you if that's okay?"

A shaky breath left Beca's mouth, "H-he… we all went out after the gig. Went to a tavern to celebrate my first real singing performance. There was this drunk who was annoying me and Daniel tried to reason with him, you know how he was trying to be the voice of reason… well he-he had a gun…"

_Breathe Beca._

"He tried to take me as hostage I think, but Daniel and the others tried to stop him… he went to shoot m-me but Daniel," Beca eyes were rimmed with tears.

Olivia let her own fall freely now, her hand clasping her mouth to try and stop sobbing.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Olivia… I never…" Beca's hands were again shaking under the table, upon which Chloe grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together. 

Beca was thankful and slightly calmed to continue, "J-just like that.. the ambulance came b-but… I tried to save him, I tried so hard Liv!... but it wasn't enough, and because-because of me he's dead."

 _Both my father and my brother! Because of me!_ she screamed internally at herself.

"N-no Beca!" Olivia voiced through her cries.

"He never did anything wrong, they never did anything wrong but love me. He- he was all I had left and he was stolen from me! From us Liv!" Beca hadn't shed tears in a very long time but now they were on free flow.

Beca's other free hand rested on the table of which Olivia placed her comforting hand over.

"I loved your brother. I still, and always will, Beca. He loved you so much… you cannot think like that okay. It was out of love that, like the big brother he was, he wanted to save you and I know that he would do it again without hesitation. H-he was stolen from us, but it's up to us that we respect what he would've wanted and that's for us… for you to live Beca. Please Beca, please don't lose yourself… you are strong! Just like he was."

Beca was shaking her head her eyes adverting down to the table, seeing from the corner of her eyes that Chloe was also crying.

"I'm cursed Liv! I'm so fucked! If it's not people who I love that die, they are betraying and leaving me. I can't sleep, I barely eat, I drink too much-" Beca broke. She just utterly broke, and both Olivia and Chloe were now at her side, rubbing soothing circles on her back and holding her close.

Beca soon moved away from them though, and abruptly stood from the table. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, "I'm so fucking sorry Olivia. He loved you so much he-… he wanted-… please he would've wanted you to have this…" Beca removed the small box from her pocket and placed it in Olivia hand.

Olivia's tears once again began to fall, opening the box she found an engagement ring.

"He wanted to give you that so badly, and he was once we got back from tour… he was so excited to begin his life with you. I-I'm sorry, but I know he would've wanted me to show you that, I completely respect how you have managed to try and move on as best you can… the songs you have written are really beautiful and he would've loved them!"

Chloe wanted to reach out but Beca pulled away. She wiped her own stray tears and watched Beca try and deliver her words through the ongoing tears.

Olivia stood from the chair and grabbed Beca's shoulders, "He would want you to write and sing again Beca, and for yourself and him you should. It will help more than you know, believe me." then she enveloped Beca into a long hug, before pulling away.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming here today and talking to me, I really appreciate Beca. I hope I remain a good friend in your life, because you are surrounded by people who love you." her eyes directed off to the side where Chloe was standing, "You are only ever alone if you make it so… so don't"

Olivia stepped back and sat back down at the table playing with the box in her hands staring down at it intently.

This was more than both the girls expected when they decided to meet and talk. Their minds overloaded with past and present, emotions on hyper drive and they now need time to process.

Thus, Beca knew the conversation was over for now and with a small nod to Olivia. Beca began to walk away, Chloe was fast by her side trying to keep up with the brunette.

Beca's mind felt like it was caving in. The overwhelming emotional response sent Beca further downwards in her own thoughts. It was like poison, allowing the dark and negativity to seep in and win out.

Beca faintly remembers taking a drink from a near by bar, and the next, she took off running. To where she didn't know, but she just wanted to run. The wind was blowing through her untamed hair, salty tears continued to run down her cheeks, and those she past turned to look at the commotion.

She was out towards a creek now, and just like life she was cut off from running any further, it had all caught up.

The area was secluded, and not that it would've mattered. Beca was slumped in posture and for everything, including for what that creek stood for, she screamed.

The scream was harsh, raw and conjoined with more sobbing. Throwing the bottle with all her might, her body was exhausted. She slumped to the ground but not before a pair of arms enveloped her. Chloe pulled Beca in and held her tightly as they sat there on the cool grass.


	19. Dinner, Swim, Fun?

Chloe finally convinced Beca that they should head back to the hotel. Not a word was uttered out of Beca's mouth in that time.

Opening the door to the hotel room, Beca walked in first and headed for the kitchen, but was intercepted by Jesse.

"Where?!- What's wrong?... oh, Olivia? Shit Beca you should've rung me I could've gone and stayed with you-"

He was completely dumbfounded, his eyes locked with Chloe's who now stood beside Beca.

"It's okay Jesse thanks. Chloe was with me." Beca informed.

"W-When did you-?"

"She arrived yesterday." Beca answered.

"Oh okay, uhmm… we-we have a flight to catch tomorrow. Would you like me to arrange Chloe a seat?"

Chloe wanted to protest not wanting to be a hassle. But Beca wouldn't allow her the chance.

"Yes please,"

Jesse looked to Chloe still stunned at her presence but nodded, he turned to his phone and made the arrangements.

"Just tell Jesse of the hotel you're staying at we will arrange to get your bags," Beca told her.

"I can just go get them-"

"No Chloe-"

"Beca!" Chloe had enough of Beca cutting her off, along with not allowing her to speak and found herself lashing out, she calmed down and continued, "Please… I can go get my things and return later."

Jesse in the allotted time rung the airline on his phone to make the arrangements.

Beca was stunned, and like a harsh slap, realized she had pushed Chloe too far in basically barking orders.

"Of course, sorry. I will come with you?" Beca wanted to and the question was more a statement.

Chloe nodded and walked towards the door.

In hush tones he put the phone to the side of his ear, due to being on hold and spoke to Beca.

"Wow. I cannot believe she is here right now."

"You and me both. Look I'm going back to her hotel… I'm going to have dinner with her then we will return later on."

The smirk was plastered on Jesse's face.

Beca had to refrain from jabbing him in the shoulder, "Okay?!" she annoyingly pushed for an answer.

"Yeah, our flight is really early in the morning so uh- maybe just stay at Chloe's if you like? Can meet at the airport?" Shrugging his shoulders as if the idea was no big deal, but his smirk remained in place.

"Sure Jesse, I will let you know." Beca plainly replied, "Where are the girls?"

"Shopping slash at Tomorrowland, I will let them know… how was Liv?"

Beca's face slightly dropped, "Draining… We'll talk more about it later I promise."

He nodded and gave her a hug, returning to the phone call.

Beca turned and was met with Chloe holding the door open for her.

"Why thank you." Beca praised as she went through.

Chloe lightly laughed and they made their way to the hotel.

* * *

Opening the door Chloe made her way to the bedroom to start packing her things. Beca took a moment and went to the balcony still trying to wrap her mind about earlier and if that wasn't enough her mind was going into overdrive as to the plans for this evening with Chloe, because in all truth, she didn't really have any. Only the strong pull of wanting to be with the red head, and to thank her for being there with her today. The foundation of the plan in a sense but now she wasn't quite sure where to go next.

Opening her phone she made a couple of calls.

Afterwards her feet had a mind of there own and like the ever current pull Beca now stood at Chloe's bedroom door watching as she bended over and picked up clothes.

Chloe noticed the presence and upon bending up and returning over to the bed where her suitcase was, she shot the brunette a warm smile, which was weakly returned.

"Bec-" – "Chlo-" both laughed at the conjoined moment.

"Yes Beca?" Chloe quickly followed wanting to here what the brunette had to say.

"I-uh uhm. I would like for you-…" Beca let out the breath she had been holding and went for it, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Chloe's stomach was doing backflips, the brunette was so flustered with her question she just looked outright adorable, as always to Chloe.

"Yeah, I would really like that."

Beca's stomach was the one now doing backflips and her mind set with a little ease with some positive news. The smile Chloe was shining only made Beca weak in the knees but donned a proud smile in return for her words.

"You ready to go then?" Beca now asked.

Chloe was taken back and looked at her phone now switched to there time, "Beca, it's only 4:30pm…"

"Yeah but we have an early flight tomorrow morning…" Beca just held out her hand and waited.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and felt uncomfortable that for a first date she would just be wearing a casual top, a light cardigan and jeans. She wanted to look stunning for Beca taking her out.

"I'm not really dressed-"

"Chloe you look amazing, all the time." Beca's words were sincere and again she gestured her outstretched hand.

Chloe's smile was brighter, elated by the sweet words. Taking her handbag and striding forwards she took Beca's hand and they made their way downstairs to a waiting car.

Beca kept her hand entwined with Chloe's throughout the car trip and walking inside the small, quaint and elegant restaurant. Ushered to a private booth, the seat wrapped around the table. Beca waited for Chloe to slide in then did the same. Handed a menu the waiter asked for their drinks.

"We'll have the Château Haut Brion please." Beca informed after peering at the menu.

Chloe quickly checked the menu along with the price and her jaw nearly dropped.

"Certainly," he answered, his accent French and made his way to retrieve the wine.

"Beca- that bottle is about two thousand dollars."

"Yes and made in 1959…" Beca whistled, "I would like to try some wouldn't you? Why not spoil ourselves right?... there is no one else I would like to try it with." a light smirk played across the brunette's lips, hoping that she hadn't overdone anything already. Then the alarming thought popped into Beca's mind…

_A date? Well no one said anything about a date. Just two friends having dinner… fuck this is basically a date. What in the hell am I thinking?! God I haven't been on a date in…. well shit I'm blank on the answer for that one… where is that wine already?!_

Beca's troubles were doused when Chloe's smile shone brightly, she could see the sudden worry in Beca's eyes fade away.

"We better savour every drop then!" Chloe laughed.

Beca only smirked and watched her laughter.

"You have an amazing laugh," a bear whisper out of her mouth as they sat closely together.

Chloe bit her lip and smiled, "Flattery… is always welcome. Answers would be better though."

Beca's heart rate was now racing knowing full well she meant to refer back to their conversation after the recent festival. But with enough praying from Beca, the waiter had returned with the wine and poured them both a glass leaving it in the chiller.

"Choices on the food tonight ladies?"

Both of them ordered; Beca had a pasta dish whilst Chloe was a little stumped by the menu so Beca chose a dish for her.

Beca stayed close to Chloe, both their legs near touching and it made Beca feel alight. She itched to reach out and hold her hand once more but with the oncoming questions Beca chose to wait for that.

Beca picked up her wine and took a sip, closing her eyes she relished the smooth taste travelling down her throat, savoring the taste.

Chloe watched in awe, Beca's motions capturing her eyes and increased her own heart rate. Picking up her own glass she too took a sip.

"Wow that's good" Chloe answered.

"Indeed it is… what questions would suffice the answers you are after?" Beca asked.

There were so many, playing on Chloe's mind. Instead she opted to ask some basic questions, before getting into the heavy stuff.

"Your step mothers name is Sheila? Liv was saying you hadn't seen her in a while?"

Beca was taken back by the different direction Chloe was taking with the questions but she did have a right to tell her.

"Yes, my father married her not long after my mother's passing and Sheila's husband died overseas during combat. They met through a business trip… both of them attended some, seminar at a University. Well they kept in touch and after a few months he decided that we should move into her home in Atlanta. I had only met her a few times before then… including Daniel, and of course it was awkward. Even more so after we moved in. But I came to realise that she was a really great woman, who tried her hardest to look out for me even though I would rebel. Same with Daniel, but- he was more excited than anyone really that he would have a sister. Sheila was the one who pushed Daniel into not being so shy and to introduce me to his instruments. He played so professionally, and I remember just being in awe of him, thinking; I want to do that!"

Beca smiled at the memory, "Especially after my father passed she was incredibly supportive… which I should've been more in return for her. Daniel was basically our rock during that time. I've been meaning to see her, being busy isn't an excuse. I need to make more time for her."

Chloe listened intently and fought back tears as Beca recollected more from her past, which after today really must be difficult for her.

"How was she whe-?" Chloe realized that it wasn't even her place to ask. But Beca answered along with refilling both of their glasses.

"Distraught. Like myself she has been through so much loss… but never, should a mother witness her son die at 24. It was… tough and still is, for the both of us."

Chloe wrapped her fingers around Beca's in a comforting hold, staring intently into each other's eyes.

"I can only imagine, but at least through it all you had a woman in your life who loves you."

_Just like I do- wait WHAT?!_

"I-I would really like to meet her someday?" Chloe cleared her throat at the intruding words in her mind and unwrapped her hand from Beca's to take another mouthful of her wine.

Beca was confused thinking she had done something wrong, quickly she answered, "I would like that too. Next time I arrange to see her, you can come too. If you're free…"

"Of course" Chloe spoke.

"What about your family Chloe?" Beca was intrigued.

"My mother and father live in Florida with my younger brother Logan."

"Oh, how old is your brother?"

"He is turning 15 in a few weeks time"

"That's cool."

"You should come, I-I mean if you want to, if you are free. The family is getting together and having a party so-"

Beca put a hand over Chloe's, which stopped her rambling.

"I would like that." Beca was nervous as all hell about the idea, just the prospect about being in a close family environment put her on edge. She felt foreign to that now.

Chloe lightened at the agreement and with that their food arrived. Both began to eat their meals, Chloe hoping that some food in her stomach would help settle the intake of wine she had already.

Beca couldn't help but watch with each bite Chloe took she looked completely enthralled by the taste.

"Good?" Beca asked.

"Yes! So good!... here" Chloe gathered some food on her fork and was ready to feed Beca.

Beca scoffed, "Just give me the fork I can-"

"No- I want to." that smirk was Beca's undoing and with an eye roll she leaned in close, opening her mouth.

Chloe watched carefully, delivering the food past those delicious lips and into her mouth.

"Wow that is pretty good!" Beca agreed.

Taking a few more bites they both became full and sat back into the booth. Chloe rested her hand on Beca's thigh, which elicited a wide eye expression from the brunette but quickly composed herself. She looked down to the hand and so did Chloe. Their eyes locked and Beca snuck her hand down and entwined their fingers in a hold.

Chloe was disappointed that Beca removed her hand but not too much as she held her hand caringly under the table.

"Beca?" her words were a soft whisper that sent shivers down her spine, "Do you really see us as just friends? and in connection with that… is this a date?"

Beca felt like a huge lump formed in her throat, "U-uhm, Chloe…"

"Beca don't shut me out."

"I-I'm not, and… I-I don't want to ruin this friendship Chloe, y-you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Beca… so there really isn't a friendship to ruin here, because you mean more to me than just a friend."

Chloe sighed and an idea came to mind, so she continued.

"I would like to use my winning dare at this time; tell me how you really feel about me Beca."

Their eyes connected and Beca was dumbstruck that the red head was basically spelling out that she may have the same feelings towards her, and allowed a small smirk to appear that she had remembered and now used the dare after all this time.

Beca's eyes now picked up on the others in the room who now took interest in them, possibly realizing who they are. Beca wanted to carry on with this conversation elsewhere.

"Why don't we, continue this conversation back at the hotel?" Beca asked intently.

Chloe couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the question. Although it did send shivers down her spine.

Beca just smirked, "It's jus-," she cleared her throat, "away from prying eyes." she explained.

Chloe could see this but didn't particularly care. She was captivated by Beca and quickly agreed knowing the conversation, along with her answer, would not be divulged any further here.

Beca stood and paid for the meal, much to Chloe's dismay and took the remaining bottle of wine with them.

Sliding into the private car, the driver knew where to go as Beca had told him when he dropped them off. With a couple of Champaign glasses they continued to drink.

Arriving back at the hotel the car came to a stop and they stepped out Beca racing around and held the door for Chloe. The notion made her smile ridiculously bright, which in turn made Beca feel great.

Walking into the hotel Beca went straight past the elevator. Chloe was stumped but followed the brunette down the corridor into the indoor pool.

Beca produced a key and opened the door, and walking over to a chair with some towels she placed the bottle of wine on the ground. With only the pool lights on, blue shimmers danced around the room, illuminating the pool facility.

"Wha?- Are we going for a swim?" Chloe now asked.

"Yes." she took a swig of the bottle.

"I- I didn't bring any swimmers-" Her breathing nearly halted as Beca slid her top off and leggings standing in her bra and panties.

"Me either." Beca smirked and dove into the water.

The water splashed up onto Chloe near soaking her, but was mesmerized watching Beca glide through the water.

Surfacing Beca wiped her face and smiled, "It's really nice…" she implored.

Chloe smirked, "Yeah I know, I feel like I've already been in." she joked in reference to her soaked clothes.

"My bad, I'll make it up to you.." Beca smiled, which in turn made Chloe's breathing hitch at her sultry words.

Without wasting any more time Chloe slowly took her top off and skirt.

Beca gulped at the sight.  _Sweet god._

Walking down the steps and into the water she stayed near the edge.

Beca knew what she wanted, answers.

"You," Beca swam towards her, "Mean so much more than just a friend to me."

Their heads in the water were close together now and Chloe waited for more.

"I really like you, but I know that- you could do so much bet-"

Chloe did not want to hear anymore, crashing her lips onto Beca's and wrapping her arms around the brunette's head to bring her close, they kissed.

Beca in turn placed her arms that were under the water around her waist.

Feeling Chloe's tongue run along her bottom lip she gave access and the heated kiss was deepened.

Breaking away both of them were left breathless. Chloe was smiling internally from the tingling sensation her lips felt, long overdue for the feel of Beca's against them.

Chloe kept their eyes locked, "I want you, Beca Mitchell."

_Why? Why would she want to be involved with someone like me?!_

It baffled Beca, how she had deserved such an angel as Chloe Beale.

Beca bit her bottom lip and upon looking back into Chloe's eyes they were full of want and desire. The pools shimmer upon Chloe's face only made her eyes stand out more, as if they were glowing.

_I'm drowning in blue._

All rational thoughts flew out the window, Beca crashed her lips against Chloe's.

Pushing them against the pool's edge with Chloe's back to it. Fingers were entangled in hair and moans were exchanged from the heavy kissing.

Beca dipped down and sucked at Chloe's pulse point on her neck. Leaning her head back she allowed full access for Beca. Chloe playfully pushed Beca off and the motion shocked her. But the smile playing along Chloe's lips calmed her down.

_What is she thinking…_

"I think we should go upstairs," she announced and stepped out of the pool.

Beca closely followed.

"How'd you get the key for in here anyway?" Chloe asked as she grabbed a towel and dried herself.

"I have connections." Beca's voice was extremely close and right behind her. Before she could comprehend the action Beca's arms had wrapped around her and dragged them both back, crashing into the pool.

Re-surfacing Beca still had her arms around Chloe, laughing.

Chloe was smiling but serious with her words, "I was hoping to not get my hair wet."

Beca's lips and teeth now lightly tugged on Chloe's earlobe from behind. Chloe leaned her head further back into the crook of Beca's shoulder, moaning from the sensation.

"Am I forgiven?" Beca whispered.

It made Chloe's heartbeat quicken, "Maybe…" her words sultry.

She turned her body in the water, bringing Chloe in for another kiss. It was quick but caring.

"I will carry you up the stairs of the pool and you can dry off!" Beca announced swinging her body flat and into Beca's outstretched arms.

"You can't carry me Beca!" she laughed.

"Hey!" she walked up the first couple of steps "I'm stronger than I look."

They had nearly made it to the top but Beca's mischievous smirk alerted Chloe.

"Bec-!"

Too late.

She threw them both backwards into the pool once again.

Beca swam to the further end to avoid being swatted by an angry Chloe.

Surfacing Chloe quickly jumped out of the pool to escape.

It was a game. And Beca planned to win.

Beca pulled herself up and out on the edge, cornering Chloe down the left side of the pool. The exit door was behind Beca so she had already won.

They both laughed at the child's game and Chloe's heart melted seeing the innocence and playful energy Beca was projecting. So much so that she walked towards her.

"Fine." Chloe declared.

Beca with waited breath watched Chloe's movements as she walked towards her. Simple movements yet they made Beca's heartbeat run a whole lot quicker.

Chloe was close now and pushed Beca down onto one of the pool chairs. Crawling above her, Chloe's smile was radiant, her eyes black with desire and the sight was one of the sexiest things Beca had ever seen.

"I win." Chloe stated quietly between them.

"Yes, I think you do.." Beca answered.

Chloe leaned down and captured Beca's lips, and once again it quickly became heated with Beca's hands tracing up and down the sides of Chloe's body before pulling her further down onto her body. Their wet bodies moving against each other, heavy breathing and moaning. Beca broke the kiss for much needed air.

"This pool room will become a sauna soon enough." Beca joked, "Let's go upstairs."

Chloe's hands caressed Beca's face and agreed. Missing the connection immediately as they both got up off the chair.

Giving Chloe her own towel so she could dry off, Beca grabbed the bottle of champaign and had another drink. Gathering their things they made their way to the elevator, and stepping inside Chloe pressed for her floor.

They stood close to each other, but the proximity was not close enough for Beca. Chloe was having much of the same dilemma and reached out to take Beca's hand into her own. Upon which sparked Beca's desire once again and backed Chloe up to the wall, engaging in another hot searing kiss.

"What you do to me Chloe Beale." Beca whispered before trailing her kisses down her neck.

Chloe could only elicit a moan in response, but found her words, "I assure you the feeling is mutual." and taking Beca's face led her into another lip lock.

The elevator reached the wanted level and Chloe grew more and more frustrated. Taking Beca's hand she swiftly moved them out of the elevator and down the hall. It was very late so they weren't necessarily worried about others intruding or seeing them. Not that Chloe cared one bit at that moment.

"Mmm elevator make outs." Beca sneered.

Chloe opened the door to her room and dragged Beca in with her, closing the door behind them.

Beca walked further in to the apartment and turned to see Chloe standing still by the door, her gaze was predatory and to say that Beca was turned on by the stare, would be an understatement. Instead of waiting for the red head, Beca had an idea and walked towards the bedroom.

No lights were on and Chloe had a hard time seeing once Beca disappeared from the night's light shining through the balcony. Carefully she made her way down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Beca?... Beca?" she whispered.

"Enough games, I will take care of myself otherwise!" Chloe hissed.

Chloe gasped as hands suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind in the dark.

"I will be taking care of you." Beca's strong sultry words declared into her ear.

Chloe leaned her head back into the embrace, her hand reaching up and around Beca's neck to hold her close. Whilst receiving light kisses Beca unclasped Chloe's bra and took the item off, her hands grasping her breasts immediately. Moaning from the touch Chloe swung around and kissed Beca, unclasping Beca's bra she dropped it to the floor.

Beca wanted the control and moving them back towards the bed she went to throw Chloe down but instead the tables turned, Chloe pushed Beca down onto the bed behind her in aggression. Chloe quickly followed and straddled the brunette, reinitiating the hot and heated kiss between the pair. Beca began to moan from Chloe's hips gyrating against her. Chloe couldn't help it, she want more.

Beca gave way and fell onto her back, the assault of kissing from the red head was unrelenting and Beca now rolled them to be on top. Her hand found its way to Chloe's hips and trailed up and down them before grabbing her tightly around the skin.

Chloe now moaned and tried to remove the offending item in the way of Beca continuing her touch bellow but was stopped by Beca grabbing her hand, pulling it up and behind Chloe's head, pinning it to the bed.

Beca's kissing now moved from her lips to Chloe's neckline and behind her ear, eliciting a heavy moan in response. The sound did terrible things to Beca, wanting to ravish the red head further and drive her wild.

Little to her knowledge there was no need for that, Chloe was trying to keep the sensation under control, feeling like she was ready to explode at any moment.

Beca hummed near her ear whilst kissing and Chloe could stop her body from reacting, bring her knee up to press against Beca's center. The brunette now moaned from the movement. Chloe took the moment of her hand being free to sit up and hold the brunette close, Beca leaning in to capture her lips once more.

Chloe let her hands trail over her back before raking her nails downward.

Beca leaned her head back from the feeling upon which Chloe attacked her neck with kisses, slowly trailing down to her chest.

Beca then pushed the red head backwards and moved downward upon her body, sliding her underwear down and throwing them behind her. Chloe did the same in helping Beca rid her of her own underwear.

Tracing her fingers up Chloe's legs with lazy designs, Beca was interrupted with Chloe hastily bringing her up into another kiss.

At the same time Chloe tweaked the brunette's nipples in-between her fingers which palmed her breasts, continuing the kisses down the brunette's abdomen.

Beca took charge and stopped Chloe. Placing her hand on Chloe's chest she pushed the red head back down onto the bed. Chloe near came from the heated, desire and lust shown in Beca's eyes, which she could just barely see with streaks of moonlight peering in from the window.

"B-beca, p-please."

Beca smirked at the plea and teased her folds with her fingers, which were soaking wet.

"I bet you taste sweet."

An incoherent moan was her response.

Beca was done with teasing and pushed her fingers inside, using her thumb to apply pressure and rub her clit. She thrust her fingers with quick speed and sucked Chloe's breasts simultaneously.

It didn't take much for Chloe, she had wanted this for so long that she was damn near about to burst from the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving.

"Oh myyy god! Beca! Please, don't stop."

Chloe squirmed under her and the sight alone to Beca was extremely erotic. Her name said in such a husky tone from Chloe, drove Beca to her own brink.

Beca leaned her mouth near Chloe's ear and whispered, "Are you going to come?... Come for me."

That was it. Chloe came undone. The words and how they were spoken from the brunette was her complete undoing. She moaned loudly and her body spasmed from the intense orgasm.

Coming down from her high, she pulled Beca in close and kissed her hungrily and in thanks.

She had to try and bring her breathing down.

Beca bought her fingers to her mouth and licked them.

"Mmm I was right."

Beca kissed her now and allowed Chloe to taste herself.

Chloe reached down between them and inserted her fingers without warning into Beca's folds.

"Wow you are really wet Beca Mitchell."

"Uhnnn-" Beca's strength subsided and Chloe rolled her off to the side, taking charge on the assault of kissing her entire body.

"I've wanted you for so long now… do you know that?" Chloe asked in a husky and down right sexy voice that Beca felt like ooze after.

Her eyes were shut from the impending orgasm and Chloe stopped, which made Beca whine in retort.

"Look at me, and answer me." Chloe pushed, her fingers teasingly slow up and down her clit.

Her eyes snapped open into Chloe's both of their eyes were dilated with lust.

"Y-yes! I've wanted you since Cancun." Beca breathed.

Chloe whispered into her ear, "You have me Beca, and now I have you."

Beca reached out and pulled Chloe in for a heated kiss, her hands tangled in the red locks above her.

"Now, are you going to come for me?" Chloe's hand now returned to pumping in and out, licking her way down Beca's neck to her breasts.

"Chloe! I-I…"

"Mmm?" she hummed against her skin.

"Uh! I-I'm-" Beca's body pulsed and came apart.

Chloe bought their lips together and they kissed through Beca's orgasm.

Taking a moment Chloe pulled away and allowed Beca to catch her breath.

Staring into each other's eyes Beca was in awe of the beauty in front of her.

"You are, amazingly beautiful. Have I told you that?" Chloe asked.

Beca's breathing was still erratic but she pulled Chloe in close. Pushing the sheets down from underneath them to now cover them, Beca's eyes fluttered close. She was completely and utterly drained from today's overwhelming events; emotionally she had gone into forbidden territory. A place where she swore she would never go again, but Chloe Beale was her exception, her beautiful, red head, heart swelling exception, and to say that Beca was terrified would again be an understatement.

Chloe was overwhelmed with happiness and could hear the brunette's breathing quickly even out into a deep sleep. Their bodies fit perfectly together and regardless of the faint pool water still on them she was utterly enthralled and comfortable. Chloe's own eyes were fluttering close but snapped open at her own thoughts gnawing the words once more.

_I… I love her?! …._

Again their closeness, the moment and Beca's audible breathing near her ear helped settle Chloe down, and soon she too drifted off to sleep.


	20. Morning Flight

Her phone had buzzed repeatedly and the attempts of trying to ignore the calls were to no avail. Chloe's arms were wrapped around her midsection, but carefully maneuvered to get to her phone.

Seeing the caller ID Beca answered, "Yes?!" she hissed.

"Cranky pants, you clearly must've had an eventful night, otherwise you would be near ready for our flight which leaves in a couple of hours!" Jesse answered back.

Beca's sleepy eyes snapped open at the realization, "Shit. We'll meet you all at the airport!-"

Chloe's body shifted from the absence of Beca's, reaching out for the brunette.

"I have to go" Beca stated.

"I'm guessing all went well last night then?"

Beca could feel Jesse's smirk through the phone.

"Bye Jesse"

"Tell Ch-"

Beca didn't give him the chance for his smart comment, hanging up she placed her phone back onto the dresser. She was hesitant but looked over to the amazing sight of Chloe beside her. The sunlight's rays touching the woman's bare back which the sheet did not cover. Leaning over she placed a kiss upon her skin and hopped out of the bed.

_I just don't have it in me to wake her up… so peaceful and such a beautiful sight._

Beca smirked at the discarded clothes all over the bedroom floor, but picked them up and made quick work of packing Chloe's bags, leaving some clothes on top that she may want to wear for the day. Beca had placed a bathrobe around her body in the meantime, her bra and undies still wet from last night she threw them into the drier, hoping that would do the trick, but mentally scolded herself for perhaps being to loud.

* * *

Chloe's eyes wearily opened to the clanging of metal.

_Wha-?…_

Chloe's eyes now snapped open to her memory flooding back in, a smile danced across her lips and rolled over. Her smile faded when she found the bed empty.

"Beca?" her voice a bear whisper.

Propping herself up she wrapped the sheet from the bed around her and walked down the hallway. She didn't get far.

"Oof!"

Beca had turned the corner from the laundry and bumped right into Chloe. Both of them toppling down onto the ground with Chloe on top.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" Chloe quickly spoke.

"Now where has this happened before…?" Beca joked, her hand coming up to Chloe's face to draw back some of her hair to the back of her ear.

Chloe lightly giggled, and couldn't help the slight worry start to seep in over their actions last night. Hoping that Beca wouldn't freak out or push Chloe away.

"Hey" Beca's words were soft wanting Chloe's pensive expression to disappear, and it worked.

Chloe melted, "Hey" she whispered back, "You weren't in bed…" she continued.

"Yes well, we have a flight to catch" Beca informed, watching as the realization now hit Chloe and a slight hint of relief washed over her features.

"Oh, oh crap!" Chloe made to move from her, but Beca's arms wrapped around her waist.

Beca's mind was still reeling from it all. In fact she was scared shitless of the intense feelings she felt towards Chloe, but as usual Chloe had a gift in making Beca calm, pulling Chloe in for a caring kiss.

"Hmm good morning to you aswell." Chloe spoke against her lips.

Beca had to take the moment between them, her eyes raking over Chloe's face, completely captured by the scene. The sight bellow made Chloe feel like the most special girl in the world.

"From every angle" Beca spoke.

The reference clicked with Chloe and in response a bright smile broke out, "Right back at you"

Beca sighed, "Let me just ring Jesse and tell him we will catch another flight"

Chloe pecked Beca's lips and rested her forehead against Beca's.

"As much as I would love that… we both have obligations to get back home."

_Can't we just stay here in this moment…_

Beca kept the thought to herself and agreed.

Chloe backed up and they both stood.

"I've packed most of your things I hope you don't mind. I wanted to allow you some more time to sleep, I couldn't bring myself to disturbing you. Although it appears I did that anyway" Beca laughed.

Chloe's bright smile remained at the sweet gesture and words.

"Thank you…." Picking up the sheet so as to step backwards Chloe made her way back towards the bedroom, "We both, could use a shower.."

Beca smirked and tried to control her racing heart, "Haven't had enough of me?"

"Never." her reply was sultry and Chloe was near the doorframe of the bedroom, and with a wink dropped the bed sheet to the ground, her bare back towards Beca before disappearing.

"We are never going to make this flight." Beca hissed, pacing into the bedroom and through to the bathroom.

Chloe had already turned on the shower and was washing herself. The image forever seared into Beca's mind.

"What you do to me Chloe Beale." Beca stated.

Chloe smirked wildly and reaching out she undid the knot of Beca's bathrobe watching the item fall to the floor, her eyes taking their time in taking in the brunette's petite body.

Beca stepped in and pushed Chloe against the tiles, attacking her lips onto Chloe's, eliciting a deep moan from the red head. The water cascading down their bodies, which were moving against one another.

Beca's knee pressed in to Chloe's centre, their breathing getting heavier. The steam from the morning shower created a thick fog within the bathroom. Their heated and passionate kissing between them, intensifying both of them wanting and needing more.

Chloe turned Beca with her back now against the tiles and slipped her fingers downwards into her clit. In and out, Beca had a hard time focusing with her head falling back onto the wall. Chloe's eyes wandered over her body, her lips doing the same. Beca's hands kneaded Chloe's breasts before snaking their way through the wet tresses of red hair, pulling her up for another searing kiss between them.

"Harder!" Beca breathed against the woman's lips.

Chloe quickly obeyed and the movement of her fingers increased. During this Beca couldn't resist but find her own fingers teasing Chloe's folds. Chloe's strength to stand upright was faltering, as was Beca. Both of them drawn in together closer if at all possible, leaning into each other for support. Beca pumped her own fingers in and out of Chloe now, and with the red head having watched and listened to Beca's moaning it didn't take her long to come crashing down. Her orgasm ripping throughout her body, and at the sight Beca reached her own climax, their loud moans reverberating from the bathroom walls.

Chloe was resting her head into Beca's shoulder but hauled herself away and up into her eyes, which were full of care and affection, all of which directed at her. The dangerous words swimming through Chloe's mind near slipped, pulling Beca in for eager kiss, to prevent them from being impulsively spoken.

Both of them finished their shower and raced around the bedroom getting ready. Chloe laughed at Beca who was swiftly moving around the hotel gathering the last of Chloe's things. Laughing even more so when Beca pulled her underwear out of the drier and they still smelled of the pool water. Regardless Beca dropped her bathroom towel to the ground and got changed.

Chloe was in the bathroom doing her makeup and hair but at the sight of a naked Beca came to a halt, watching intently as the brunette got changed.

"We are so late!" Beca chastised. Pacing into the bathroom she swept her hair up into a ponytail and not caring much for any makeup donned some sunglasses which she placed on her head for now. Chloe, who was still intently watching, caught Beca's eye.

"What?" she asked, wondering what the woman was thinking.

"You." Chloe simply stated.

"What about me?" Beca was still confused.

"You make me happy, you know that?" Chloe asked sincerely.

_That can't be right… I'm damaged goods and how can a person like myself make such an angel feel happy? I want to give her everything, but I don't know if I can._

Beca let the negativity swirl around her mind but wore a smile towards Chloe, "You-…" she was cut off by the sound of her phone.

Chloe could sense the hesitancy but knew they were against time right now.

"That's probably Jesse." Chloe lightly laughed.

"That man needs a valium, stat!" Beca joked, moving towards the bedroom to answer her phone.

Chloe watched on and felt her heart swell _, I will make her see how much she makes me happy, I will not give up on her… I couldn't even if I wanted to._

She smiled at her own thought and with one last glance at herself in the mirror she moved out into the bedroom.

"I'm ready!" she chirped to Beca.

"We are on our way." Beca hung up and helped Chloe with her luggage.

The car was waiting for them and drove them to the airport.

Beca held Chloe's hand the whole way, with her thumb lightly stroking Chloe's skin. She appeared to be in deep thought and Chloe itched to know what she was thinking.

_There is the huge question of what we are now… maybe she is having second thoughts._

That made Chloe's heart sink and near break at the contemplation.

"Hey."

The soft words drew Beca out of her conflicted mind, looking from the window into Chloe's eyes, which as always eased her troubles.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chloe asked.

"Just…" Beca sighed, "Just thinking about this trip, and how thankful I am that you were with me. You have no idea how much it meant to me."

Chloe came in close and placed her forehead against Beca's, "You are incredibly important to me Beca,  _you_  mean a lot to me"

Beca's eyes searched for fault within Chloe's and found no trace.

"I told you the truth last night… I've wanted you since Cancun, but I've needed you a whole lot longer than that." Beca's words soft and caring.

Chloe was entranced and tilted her head to place a tender kiss upon Beca's lips. The sensation was a whole lot more heart felt, Beca finding the other kisses to be built up sexual tension between them, but this one; this one spoke volumes.

The car came to a halt and both of them stepped out, Beca helping with the luggage once more as they walked into the airport. A few people had noticed the pair, which soon turned into most of the airport. Chloe kept close to Beca and after checking in her luggage, security escorted them to a secluded area near their gate. Sitting down Beca texted Jesse to see where they were.

Chloe too was on her phone texting Aubrey about her trip over, excluding some of the other private details. The blonde knew of Chloe catching her flight over and couldn't believe that her friend was so eager to leave for Belgium. Quickly realzing she wasn't just leaving for Belgium but the certain brunette that was there. She supported her friend and told Chloe to follow what makes her happy, but she was still not on good terms with the music producer. Aubrey couldn't help but think that Chloe was chasing something that wasn't really there, that Beca could just break Chloe's heart.

"I think we may be at the wrong gate… I'm going back up to the desks." Beca told her.

"I'll come with you." Chloe put her phone down and readied herself to follow.

"No that's okay you wait here unless they come back. Who knows they might be getting some food… or something" Beca lightly laughed, she turned and walked away.

Chloe felt slightly disappointed that Beca hadn't given her a kiss before walking away but realized that they hadn't really discussed where it is they exactly were, or what they were.

_Maybe on the plane…_

She turned her attention back to her phone. The background was the picture of herself and Beca in Cancun. She loved that photo, it was the first time she really saw Beca Mitchell. Who can be carefree and have a great time… be happy. Chloe checked twitter and saw that Beca was currently trending. Photos of the brunette at Tomorrowland along with videos were being tweeted along with the fact of her going out into the crowds. Some people called her drunk and reckless, others that she was having a good time with fans.

Her phone lit up with a reply text from Aubrey; 'Just thought you would want to know' and it was tagged with an article, a picture of the both of them leaving the festival was up and one of them leaving a restaurant.

Chloe didn't particularly care, but was worried that this might unease Beca.

* * *

Beca walked up to the counter and talked to the lady, informed that they were indeed at the wrong gate and there flight would leave shortly. Thanking the woman Beca turned and made her way back to get Chloe, however her eyes drew in on a bar. She felt the slight itch and crave, but paced straight past, only to be stopped by some fans. Signing and taking some photos they thanked her and sidestepped all questions about being seen with the famous red head actress.

Quickly she made her way back to Chloe, who looked up with her smile in place upon seeing Beca.

"We are at the wrong gate." she stated simply. Beca hesitated wanting to hold Chloe's hand through the airport, instead she occupied her hands with their luggage.

Upon arriving at the gate Jesse, Amy and Cynthia came into view. All of them stood to greet them. Both of the girls clearly surprised, their own eyes now confirming what Jesse had told them, that Chloe was in Belgium.

"Hey all." Beca spoke, hoping they would calm themselves and not ask too many questions.

"Well I be damned.." Amy mumbled, her eyes wide looking at Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe also added.

They all responded in hello's, but before the conversation could continue they were summoned to board the flight. Beca once again helping with Chloe's bags, followed her onto the plane.

Seating themselves Chloe sat by the window and Beca moved in to sit beside her.

Placing her bag underneath the seat Beca sat back, trying to calm her nerves and rushing mind from Chloe beside her. Things were now extremely complicated and Beca only hoped she wouldn't fuck it up, but found that very unlikely as it seems to be in her nature to do so.

Chloe's hand delicately found its way to sit on top of Beca's. Their eyes now connected and Beca's hand instinctively wrapped around to hold the soft hand. Chloe letting out a small sigh of relief.

The plane soon took off and they were in the air, on their way back to America.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged, "I don't know, I go wherever I am told to."

"Where do you live though?"

"I don't really have a home…"

Those words somewhat shocked Chloe, confused by the statement.

"Why not?"

Beca found her thumb stroking back and forth over Chloe's skin, "No need for a home, I'm always travelling…. I haven't found anywhere I call home after Daniel…"

_And Jason…_

The others caught her words and the silence within the plane was thick. Not having heard her speak in a long time about her brother and in such a direct way caught them off guard.

With a reassuring and comforting hold on Beca's hand she gave the girl a small smile and little did she know it brightened Beca more than anything ever could.

"I have some artists to record with when I return. Back to work…" the thought struck Beca like a slap, "Do you have any projects coming up?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from a few," Chloe answered.

"I see. I probably should've asked you before but,"

Chloe could feel her head spin, thinking that Beca may be asking her out.

"Is there somewhere you need to be? Or are you fine with accompanying me for now?" Beca smiled.

Chloe got way too far ahead of herself there and pushed the sting of disappointment to the back of her mind.

"More than fine." she answered genuinely.

"Good."

"Beca…" Chloe wanted to speak to Beca about their night, but were in close space and earshot with the others, hardly the place for a private conversation, "When we get back, I want-… I want us to go to dinner."

_What?!_

Chloe was dumbfounded by her own words, overcome at the last minute with fear of rejection from Beca.

"I would like that very much. We'll be able to talk more then, in private." Beca agreed, and whispered the last of her words to Chloe.

Chloe felt enlightened by that and allowed her worry to subside for now, the emotion of sleep hitting hard. Her head fell to the back of the chair and closed her eyes.

"Hmm, so tired…" Chloe mumbled.

"Oh really? My coffee this morning woke me up brilliantly." Beca replied.

Cracking an eye open and tilting her head to the side to look at her, "I don't remember you having coffee…"

"No, you're right… I had something much more amazing." she smirked.

Blushing at the memory Chloe bit her lip.

Beca leant down and grabbed her bag off the floor and placed it in the empty seat beside her. Standing up she left the seat and tippy toed up to the overhead compartment.

Chloe had to suppress a giggle at the short girl reaching up, but was caught out regardless and received a pointed glare from the brunette, to which she quickly closed her eyes. Hearing Beca make her way back into the seat, Chloe felt an item drape over her body, opening her eyes she found that Beca had gotten her a blanket and pillow.

"Sleeping on planes can be difficult, I know it is for me, but I'll do my best to make it comfortable for you." Beca spoke, placing the pillow on her right shoulder so as Chloe could lean her head upon.

"It's perfect, thank you" Chloe leaned over and pressed her lips to Beca's cheek. Lingering her lips close she ached to kiss her lips.

Beca could feel her friend's eyes burning into them from behind and simply smiled.

A conversation definitely needed to be had; clearly Chloe had a different scenario planned out in her mind compared to Beca who was hesitant around others.

Chloe placed her head down on the pillow and snuggled in close to Beca's right arm. She still held Beca's right hand, completely comfortable in her position and soon enough fell asleep.

Beca watched her intently as she drifted off and using her left arm grabbed her laptop, placing it on the fold out desk in front of her, being careful not to wake Chloe.

Jesse and the other's made noises to gain her attention and so as to not wake Chloe either.

"What?" she whispered.

"Are- are you and-" Jesse was hesitant in asking, but Amy wasn't.

"Are you and her a thing now?!" Amy struggled to keep her voice low and Beca told her to shh!

"N-No we are not." Beca answered.

The others rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"What did you both get up to last night?" Amy added.

"Yes really, we both had dinner then.. it was pretty late so we just slept at Chloe's hotel" Beca's eyes kept checking on the red head to make sure she was not disturbed, and was happy to find that she was still fast asleep.

"Gurl please." Cynthia chuckled.

"I find her point valid." Amy joked, "Must have been a very long dinner, both of you must've been tired or perhaps something else came up this morning that you were both late."

"My alarm didn't go and I forgot to tell her what time our flight was except that it was early. We overslept…"

"You overslept?" Jesse now asked skeptically and shocked, not at all thinking along the lines of them sleeping together. Just the sleeping part in regards to Beca, rare that the girl had ever slept or slept in since the incident.

The thought clicked into Beca's mind also. Although they had gotten back to the hotel late and had a few hours sleep, Beca didn't have a nightmare.

_I had a fair bit to drink, but I was pretty sober last night… I was drunk on something entirely different…_

"Yeah, I did." she finally answered back to Jesse. Cutting herself off from anymore discussion Beca had taken her earphones and plugged them in, disappearing into her music.

Jesse turned to the others and all of them were surprised but most of all happy for the prospect of Chloe helping Beca.

"She's even writing music again." he whispered to the girls.

Their excitement and shock was a funny combination to witness.

"No fucking way." Cynthia expressed, she had worked with Beca and only rarely did the star ever express anything lyrically towards a song. Instead Cynthia had found inspiration for a number of songs from the music producer's everyday talk. To see her actually write her own songs, perhaps even sing them, Cynthia would be in awe and happiness for the girl.

"She's also playing the piano again" Amy added.

"I'm the last to hear?! We have to get that girl in studio!" Cynthia whispered.

"Give her time. I think she may just get there herself." Amy spoke.

At that remark Jesse thought to that decision on her alcohol problem. Not wanting to have an argument Jesse had wavered putting Beca through an intervention or getting her help. Knowing full well that the brunette would lose it. They had tried a therapist in the past but Beca quickly dismissed that notion. Hoping instead that in time she would ease off the substance but it had only gotten worse over the past year. Again he hoped that with Chloe now in the picture that would change but he couldn't just rest on that thought anymore. If need be, Jesse knew he now had to step up because if Beca has another incident, that would be on his conscious.

Beca completely immersed herself into a mix she was making during the flight and with having completed that task, she switched to Word Document. With a glance to her right to the peaceful sleeping red head, she typed out some lyrics that had been running through her mind.


	21. Conflicts

Chloe's eyes fluttered open in response to some turbulence from the plane. Her eyes caught the image of Beca's hands tapping across the keyboard of her laptop, and opening her eyes again she was met with the image. She watched as Beca switched between programs, lyrics flashed up on the screen and she squinted to see but the brunette was too quick, disappearing off screen. A small smile made its way onto her face as saw the desktop picture was still of herself and Beca at the EDC festival. She watched as a folder appeared on screen with more images of the two of them but again was minimized, returning back to a music program.

Her head was still resting comfortably on the brunette's shoulder. She could hear chatter between the others in the plane and must've been watching a movie from the conversation.

Closing her eyes again she shifted slightly towards Beca more, and upon opening her eyes they connected straight into Beca's, full of care.

"We are about to land soon" her soft voice told her.

Chloe's right arm reached over and cupped the side of Beca's face pulling her closer. The moment was quick but it was exactly what Chloe needed as her lips landed onto Beca's. Pulling away from each other she smiled at Beca.

"Good sleep?" Beca asked.

"Mmhm" she nodded.

"Good" Beca returned her attention back to her laptop.

"Are you making some music?" Chloe asked softly.

"Yeah, just… mucking around." Beca answered, trying to pass it off as not important.

"What was the writing on screen before?"

Beca's head quickly turned to Chloe's, "You were snooping?"

"I just happened to wake up and see it. Hardly snooping."

"Oh. Well, it was nothing." Beca closed her laptop.

Chloe could not only hear the resistance but also felt it as Beca tensed.

"Hey," Chloe bought her gaze in closer to Beca and tried to calm the girl, wondering what would make her act in such a way.

"I'm sorry if that came across like a snap… I'm fine, really. It's just some work I've been doing. It's not finished." Beca answered.

Chloe wasn't fully convinced but back off, smiling she held her hand tightly.

"I-… you know, I haven't written anything, lyrically I mean, in a very long time. When we've worked with artists, Cynthia's writing talents are impeccable. She's been helping and writing songs since she was little…. I think… I think I might try and write again." A complete unguarded moment that surprised Beca internally but at the same time, brought a hint of relief.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the prospect, and Beca genuinely looked excited but scared at the same time.

"When and if you are ready, I think you are going to write some amazing songs Beca. You've hidden that talent away for too long and it's apart of you, I can see that it's something that will genuinely make you happy." Chloe spoke.

Beca was in awe of her caring and true insight.

"You have a very caring soul Chloe" Beca couldn't find the words, but those were the ones that came out of her mouth in response.

"I suppose you bring it out in me." Chloe playfully nudged.

"It's good that you are awake, we are about to land." Beca informed again.

After packing away her laptop and other items, they descended into the JFK international airport.

Stepping off the plane Beca again helped with Chloe's luggage and they went to collect their other suitcases. Amy, Cynthia and Jesse followed beside them and upon entering the airport paparazzi were everywhere. Security was quick to intervene but even so, it was tough to keep them at a respectable distance from the group.

Chloe stood close to Beca. Reaching into her bag she passed Chloe her sunnies, thanking her she accepted them, the flashes of the cameras going off constantly.

Random questions were thrown at them all but of course more specifically at Chloe and Beca.

Ignoring them, Beca helped Chloe with her suitcase off the terminal train along with her own. Beca continued forward, following security that ushered them out to the large limo. Chloe had a hard time keeping up with Beca who charged along in front, Jesse saw this and helped by sticking close to her. Seating themselves in the car Beca slid in first, along with Amy, Cynthia, Chloe and Jesse. Once the door shut, the ongoing flashes of cameras could still be seen out of the tinted windows, the car slowly making its way from the airport.

Chloe was confused but most of all angry,  _What the hell was that all about?! She just stormed off without me._

Arms folded she sat next to Jesse, but her eyes bore into Beca's, which were wide with confusion from the glare she was receiving.

The others in the limo could feel the tension between the pair.

Amy coughed, "So we are heading into the studio later on, Cynthia and I. We are helping with a new album of Rihanna's… uh, not sure if you both knew but Timberlake is having a party to celebrate the new album you worked with him on Beca…"

Beca just nodded not really interested about the party right now, her thoughts completely on Chloe who refused to look at her after the heated glare.

"Oh, okay… when?"

"Tomorrow night." Cynthia replied.

Beca just nodded and again it went back to awkward silence. Luckily the car soon pulled up in front of the hotel, one that the group usually stayed at when in NY. Chloe collected her bags and swiftly followed Jesse up to their room. Beca followed behind and her eyes stayed glued on the tense red head in front of her. Walking through into the large suite Chloe excused herself and walked down into a bedroom.

From her disappearance the others all turned their not impressed expressions towards Beca, who again was surprised.

"What?"

"Seriously?" Cynthia replied.

"You need to go and talk to her." Amy stated.

"What did I do?" her voice hushed so as Chloe wouldn't hear.

"You basically brushed her off once we got off the plane." Jesse stated as if she should already know the answer.

Beca was indrawn, back into her shell and the others could see this. Internally she was processing what they had told her. They knew she didn't do relationships and had a serious issue with her ex in the past but they didn't realise that could extend to how she would behave now. They all went to pick a room and left the brunette to her thoughts.

Beca exhaled and built up her nerve, walking down the hall into the room Chloe was in. Pushing the ajar door further Beca could see Chloe out on the balcony. Stepping into the room and out onto the balcony Beca hesitantly stood beside her. Chloe kept looking out over the city, ignoring her.

"Hey.." a near whisper out of Beca's mouth.

"Sure you want to be seen with me out here?" Chloe couldn't retain the comment, her eyes still fixed over the city.

Beca bit her lip from the comment, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…. I just didn't want the paparazzi to create stories…"

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to Beca, "Creating stories is what they do Beca, you know that. However on that note, what do you mean by 'create'?... There is nothing to 'create' because there is already something between us."

Beca was stumped with her words and her feelings on the whole situation. Chloe could see Beca retreating back behind her concrete barrier.

Stepping forward to gain the brunette's eyes back into her own, "What are you so afraid of Beca?" her words soft yet demanding.

"I have no right to ask you this Chloe, but regardless I ask; Please could you just give me some time… I'm having so much fun being around you and, and I.. I don't want to mess things up that will make you want to leave."

Taking Beca's hand into her own for comfort, "When will you understand that I won't because I can't… I can give you time Beca, all I ask is that you don't toy around with my emotions... please" the last past was more of a plea from Chloe's mouth, she just couldn't think of anything worse than being tossed to the side by Beca or being hurt by her.

"I-I would never want to hurt you Chloe." True in her statement, for Beca the words struck a cord, one that made her extremely nervous.

This woman has crashed into her life and before Beca could prepare her emotional guard, Chloe Beale had slipped through the cracks and brought back something Beca thought she would never feel again, something she thought that she didn't deserve to feel again.

Chloe led Beca back inside and upon closing the balcony door, grabbed Beca in close, kissing the woman tenderly and caringly. Both of them melted into the kiss. Beca eased away first before the kiss became more intense. Resting their foreheads together, Chloe bit her lip as she stared into the dark blue eyes in front of her. They were cloudy, hinted with care yet concern, but drew Chloe in further, landing another peck onto her lips.

"I would still like for us to go to dinner if you do?" Beca asked, "The others might want to join but I'll tell them I already agreed that we would do something-"

She began to ramble and Chloe pecked her lips again to stop her worry, "Beca they are like your family those three, there is time for us to have dinner. We can sort it out later, okay?" Chloe smiled.

Beca laughed, "Yeah I didn't mean to ramble, instead-" Beca's voice got serious, "I wanted to ask if would you want to join me at the studio today?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded, "I would love too."

Beca's smile strengthened and taking Chloe's hand led them out of the room. Walking down into the lounge, Beca dropped her hand remembering she needed her laptop.

"Wait right here I just need to get my things." Beca swiftly made her way back down the hallway, into a master bedroom in which Jesse had placed her luggage.

Chloe nodded and walked over into the kitchen for something to drink, taking a bottle of water her attention was now on Jesse who stood by watching her, clearly wanting to say something.

"Don't give up on her." His words simple, not a demand but more an appeal, "She has a lot to work through, emotionally and mentally, but I think you may just help her with that."

Chloe just nodded in understanding, she was about to speak but they both turned to see Beca coming back.

"We're heading into the studio. I suppose we'll see Cynthia, Amy and yourself later?" Beca asked Jesse.

"Yeah they'll be there, I'll be coming in later, unless you want me to come in now?" he offered.

"No it's okay I think I can handle it." Beca smiled and gestured for Chloe to go through the door she held open for her, leaving the suite.

Jesse just stood there watching them leave. He needed to talk to Beca about the pending trip to see Jason, knowing full well that she was putting that off. He was still in awe of the rollercoaster Beca had been on since Chloe Beale entered her life, revisiting the past and seeing slight glimmers of change in the woman. However Beca still needed a lot of help, he could see that she was still not quite sure of herself around Chloe. Clearly her past loss is intervening with how she feels, and it won't be long before Beca either shines through or falls short. Again Jesse was at crossroad of decisions.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to the studio and luckily no paparazzi had followed. Walking in, Beca was greeted by her staff. She had a few of her own studios around the country now, which made meeting up with connections and artists a hell of a lot easier.

"Great to see you again Miss. Mitchell. You're studio is of course all ready to go and there are some messages from artists coming in later in the week. I will keep you updated on Williams arriving." The young receptionist handed Beca some papers, the girl's eyes rapidly changing between Beca and Chloe.

Chloe politely smiled at the girl, Beca caught this and didn't want to be rude.

"Lauren this is Chloe Beale, Chloe this is Lauren Gail, my receptionist here"

Both of the girls exchanged 'hello's' and Lauren excused herself back to work.

Beca's eyes were cast at Chloe's hand, again an internal struggle for a decision, which should be simple. Chloe's eyes now looked to Beca and were confused by Beca's expression. Before she could say a word she felt Beca's hand slip into her own.

"It's this way." Beca spoke, leading them further into the building.

Chloe's heart warmed at the sensation and only hopped that Beca wasn't just holding her hand to appease her, that Beca was doing it because she wanted to.

Closing the studio door behind them, Chloe looked around the large spacious room. Couches lined the back along with some tables, and in front was a large mixing board with the front studio booth room, containing various instruments and a microphone.

"This is one of the larger rooms for bands, we have other ones just for vocals. I've always liked this one though, more exciting opportunities with the instruments, more of an artist feel… maybe just for me." Beca stated, still holding Chloe's hand she led them into the large booth. Sitting down at the grand piano Chloe sat beside her.

"It's amazing in here." Chloe's eyes danced around the room, feeling like a kid of wanting to play with the instruments.

Beca's smiled even brighter at Chloe, "Now it is..." she softly spoke.

Chloe's head now whipped back to looking at Beca, her smile was contagious to Chloe.

Beca looked down at the piano and lifted the fallboard revealing the keys. Her fingers scanned across them, not yet pressing down. She seemed to be taking a moment.

_Maybe she is considering what to play…_

Chloe watched on in wonder regardless, still making her insides melt and fall further for the 'so proclaimed wild DJ' who had a touching classical side to her.

An all around musician and artist, of which she felt extremely humbled to witness. Especially because not many had seen this side of her.

Music now filled the studio, the sounds reverberating amazingly off the designed booth walls.

Chloe smiled wildly as she realized the song Beca was playing, her head bobbing to the sounds, the increase of pace of the chorus upon which Chloe sung some lyrics.

"You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium"

Beca's head whipped around to find Chloe, eyes closed, singing in gracious harmony to her music. Her hands kept the melody going but her eyes couldn't help but stay on the sight and sound of Chloe singing. It was something Beca would never forget, the innocence and beauty matched the red head so perfectly. Beca was always entranced with Chloe, but even more so in this moment.

Chloe's eyes opened towards the end of the song and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, biting her lip she giggled.

Now Beca was drowning in the moment, she slowed the pace of the song and gestured that she continue to sing, in fact she ached to hear the woman sing again.

Chloe's nerves were ridiculous and on overload, she always found herself this way around Beca, but to sing in front of this great musician?! Taking a deep breath she jumped into the lyrics

"You shoot me down but I won't fall,

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall"

Her eyes pleaded for Beca to join. Beca wanted nothing more than to do so, but upon opening her mouth she was again at conflict, nothing came out of her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed and she had lost that want to sing, feeling her own annoyance and anger at herself rise. She turned her head back to the piano and played out the last notes, her tempers settled slightly by the angels voice beside her.

"I am titanium,

I am titanium"

Beca's hands rested on the keyboard, her eyes glared into them. But quickly her attention snapped to Chloe.

"You were, you are…" Beca scoffed at the stumble of her words, "You can sing!"

Chloe's blush was deep.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand into her own, "You were nervous to sing in front of me?"

Chloe snickered, "Uh yeah! Just a little…"

"Another beautiful aspect that is Chloe Beale." Beca noted.

"Your flattery is welcome at any time. No really, any time!" Chloe laughed.

Beca's thumb was brushing over the skin on her hand and with an idea she placed Chloe's hand on the keys.

"Are you ready to continue your piano lesson?" Beca enquired.

"Oh gosh… I can try." Chloe giggled, "I was pretty bad last time."

"Nonsense, anything you do is nothing short of amazing." Beca stated factually.

Chloe's insides heated at the comment, wanting nothing more than to grab Beca's face and kiss her.

Beca sensed this and smirked, "Concentrating now." Her head gestured back to the piano. To which Chloe followed.

Beca's hands tapped at the notes slowly, waiting for Chloe to do the same on her end. Chloe was struggling but received help from Beca at every turn, her eyes bore into Chloe's and when she got frustrated, Beca's assistance and encouragement was all she needed to be urged on. It was a lovely melody that they were playing and Chloe was trying to pick the song, but couldn't.

It was fairly simple, and Chloe had stuffed up a part three times now. With a huff her hands balled into fists and dropped on the cords in defeat.

Beca just laughed, she found the display cute.

"Wish I could play as well as you do.." Chloe stated.

"I will help you." Beca stood from the piano and stood behind Chloe her hands easing down her long arms, Beca coming in close against the woman's back so as to reach.

Chloe shivered from the sensation and already found it hard to concentrate. Beca brushed her hands over Chloe's fists and they un-balled in response. Placing them back on the keys, Beca's fingers on top of Chloe's they continued to play the song and learn the keys.

"You have very skilful fingers." Beca whispered with a devious smirk into Chloe's ear, again another jolt shiver ran through her body.

"I am trying to learn a song here." Chloe smirked, trying to keep focused on the task, "What is this song called by the way?"

"All of me by Angus and Julia Stone."

Biting her lip Chloe again struggled but for an entirely different reason. They were nearing the end of the song and Beca rested her head in close to Chloe's left shoulder, her eyes taking in the mixed expression on Chloe's face. Finding it amusing that she was trying so hard.

The last notes finished and Beca couldn't bring herself to move, she didn't want to. Neither did Chloe, who nestled further back into Beca's embrace.

In that moment a few things were running through Beca's mind, the one that stuck out was how she wishes she could become 'Anna'. Thinking back to the costume party, to where she put on an act, a different façade, she had more confidence and actually kissed Chloe.

_That's the woman Chloe probably wants… and I want so badly to be that person. To not be so damaged. I constantly choke, whether it is to sing or just admit my feelings for this woman. Why do I find it so hard to just… love?_

Beca was broken from her thoughts as she felt Chloe's hand snake around her head and through her hair, bringing the woman around to face her.

"I'm sure you have some work to do…" Chloe's voice barely audible, but from Beca's close proximity could hear her perfectly.

Beca's hand now wrapped itself around Chloe's midsection and closed the last bit of distance to relieve the ache of kissing those tender lips. Both of them locked in an endearing kiss. Chloe wanted more, and the kiss soon turned heated with fervor, her hands running under Beca's top and along her abdomen.

With all of her might Beca had to pull away, with a smirk at the situation.

"I unfortunately do, have some work to complete before an artist possibly arrives later" she held Chloe close not wanting the moment to end.

Their foreheads rested together, Chloe sighed.

"I could tell them however that something else came up that I needed to do" Beca joked as she nipped at Chloe's neck.

She scoffed and swatted Beca playfully, "Charming, Mitchell. Very charming." Chloe stood from the piano stool, Beca doing the same but pouted like a child from the disconnection.

"You-You can stay if you like? Or you can go shopping or-" Beca suggested and shrugged.

Chloe placed her finger on the girls lips from rambling on, then pecked the girls lips with her own, "I can stay."

Beca smiled and as they walked through to the mixing board, Chloe went and laid herself out on one of the couches. After setting up her laptop beside her and preparing the mixing board she turned to check on Chloe who looked stunning as always on the couch, and was soon caught staring at the red head. Chloe just smirked and gestured her finger for Beca to turn around, back to her work. She did as she was told and went to work on an upcoming track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: Angus and Julia Stone - All of me (Great song, here is a link to listen to the piano cover which is what Beca was playing - watch?v=PXMaKKntVeo)


	22. Messages

Chloe watched on as Beca immersed herself into a track and at some points went into the booth to play on the piano. It was interesting to watch her work, Chloe could tell she was genuinely enjoying the music she was creating. She could relate with delving into a new character for a role, with something else to preoccupy you.

At times she had to refrain from going up to the woman, to hold her and steal a kiss, but knew Beca needed to get her work done so she left her to it. Chloe kept occupied by her phone. Uploading some photos to Instagram of the comic con costume party, of which Aubrey had sent some pictures with the two of them and a group one of Jessica, Jesse, Aubrey and herself. Upon receiving them she texted Aubrey to ask if there were any of 'Anna'?. Only having her fuzzy memory to recall the outfit, it still sent Chloe into her fantasy wants to see Beca in the costume again.

Aubrey replied 'no' and asked; 'whatever happened to her?'.

Chloe giggled at the question and replied that she had quit, saying she would explain in person. She kept texting Aubrey and updated her on what she was up to.

She asked about her and Jesse, with Aubrey's reply stating that he was a nice guy and they would like to meet up again when he's free. The blonde was currently on set and about to go and record some scenes for the new season, she asked for Chloe to come and visit and she responded that 'she would see'. Time flew by and she decided to rest her eyes for a little while on the comfortable leather couch she way lying on.

* * *

Beca recorded the last parts of the song for the instrumental version, and finished the EDM track. Beca was going to leave it till the artist arrived to see which version would work best, but intuition told her that both were going to be great. Walking back in from the booth she immediately noticed a fast asleep Chloe on the couch, her knees bent to the side and her head nestled into her arm, which loosely held her phone.

She smirked at the sight and turning her own phone on silent took a picture of the woman. Sitting back down at her mixing board she took another photo of herself posing an unimpressed expression in the front, and in the far back a sleeping Chloe, before turning her phone back off mute.

She snickered at the pictures and decided to hold on to them to show Chloe later.

Whilst she had her phone out, she skimmed down to find more missed calls from Jason and texts, which she completely disregarded in reading. Instead Beca took a break and had a look on Instagram seeing that Chloe had posted some photos of the costume party. One of the group, and another of herself and Aubrey posing together. Seeing Chloe in costume again brought a smirk to Beca's face. Beca only hoped that no photos had been taken of herself, she was careful the whole night to avoid the event photographers. It was then she took notice through scrolling down on her Instagram that there were no pictures of herself and Tom, which made her faintly smile.

She tapped the screen twice to like the photos, and going to her own Instagram decided to upload the photo just taken with Chloe in the background sleeping.

'Back in studio, although due to budget cuts we are apparently now allowing people to rent out the couches as beds.'

Deciding not to tag Chloe and wait for her wrath later she smirked and pressed to upload, returning her attention back to answering some emails in regards to artists for the next upcoming weeks. Sending her RSVP back to Timberlake's party she put down for a plus one.

It was late into the afternoon and Beca decided that she should wake sleeping beauty, remembering Chloe's request that they have dinner to talk. Standing from the chair, her cell phone rang however, and quickly she ducked into the sound proof booth so as to not wake Chloe just yet.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Mitchell, Haley Williams has just arrived." Her receptionist informed.

"Oh, I thought her plane was delayed?"

"She was able to get another flight."

"Send her on through, thanks Lauren"

Beca ended the phone call and walked back into the room. Chloe had since shifted from the couch, curling herself up further into a ball. The sight alone was to make Beca break out in a large smile, she looked adorable. Chloe's hand was loose around her phone and she had dropped it, landing on the ground.

Beca went over and on picking up Chloe's phone saw she had messages from Jessica and Aubrey, but what caught her attention was the background picture.

It was a picture of herself and Chloe on stage at EDC.

She smirked and placed the phone on the table and just before Hayley walked in Chloe's phone vibrated, the name Tom came up on screen.

Immediately Beca's smirk dropped, in fact her whole stomach did, but had to compose herself quickly, turning she smiled to greet Hayley.

"Hey! How are you Beca?!"

"Just super duper thanks for asking!" Beca laced with true sarcasm due to five seconds ago, as they hugged.

"Cynthia and Amy will be here soon, they're just finishing up in another studio." Beca informed.

Hayley nodded and they both sat at the mixing board. She swung around on her chair and that's when her eyes widened.

"Oh, shit!" she laughed, quieting her voice "I didn't even know there was another person here."

"Yeah don't mind sleeping beauty over there."

"Is- is that?" Hayley was trying to figure it out, "Chloe Beale?"

"Indeed it is."

"Are, uh, are you and her?" Hayley smiled thinking they were a pair now.

"No." Beca stated swinging back around to her laptop hoping that Cynthia would come through the door already.

"Why would you ask that?" the words out of Beca's mouth before she could think.

"Didn't mean to be rude, I'm sure you know that the two of you are all the tabloids are talking about at the moment." Hayley stated.

Beca just smiled tightly. She really had no clue about the extent, until now.

_Maybe later on I should look…_

"I've been wanting to work with you for ages! You got something kick ass for me to sing to?"

"I think I may just have the thing." Beca smiled.

Hayley's smile was bright and Beca could tell she was beyond excited to hear it. Pulling out her phone she was answering some texts and went on Instagram. Hearing a light chuckle, Beca wondered what she was looking at.

"That's funny!" Hayley turned her phone around to show the Instagram photo Beca had just posted, "I should go lie down on another couch!" She snickered and before Beca could react Hayley went and dropped herself down on the couch down and in front of Chloe.

Beca could only lightly laugh at the woman's child like antics, taking out her phone she took a photo, with Beca again in the front with her eyes gazing to the side as if looking at the pair.

Hayley again chuckled, bouncing off the couch to look at the photo. Taking Beca's phone she uploaded the image 'Losing Vacancy fast. Book your couch today!'

"Once Cynthia gets here we should take another one!" she snickered, "I hope I'm here to see her reaction at the photos!" she passed the mobile back to Beca who just smirked.

Beca instead wanted to see Chloe's reaction to her questioning about Tom.

_Will she even bring it up? How long has she been talking to him?_

Hayley's phone suddenly rang and she excused herself to answer the call. The ringtone stirred Chloe awake and Beca watched as the woman yawned and stretched out her arms.

Chloe's eyes caught onto Beca's and she smiled instantly, patting the spot beside her on the couch, "Wanna come and cuddle?"

Beca's face seemed hardened and not in the mood, but before Chloe could react Hayley returned, "Cuddles? Yes please!" she joked.

Chloe's face immediately flushed in embarrassment, noticing who was standing in front of her. Hopping up from the couch she made her way over to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Chloe Beale, yeah, very nice to meet you" Hayley genuinely spoke with a smile, "I'm Hayley" enveloping the fellow redhead into a hug.

They both walked over to sit near Beca, pulling up a chair to the mixing board. Chloe was on Beca's left and Hayley on her right.

"Beca didn't tell me that you were coming in." Chloe nudged Beca playfully.

"Yes well we don't have to tell each other everything so it seems" Beca mumbled back to Chloe, who retracted her closeness to Beca. Something was wrong but she was dumbfounded as to what.

Hayley could sense the sudden tension, but made to clear or at least lighten it up, "Yeah well my flight got delayed and I wasn't going to be in till tomorrow morning but I was able to catch an earlier flight. I'm not going to lie I was super keen to get in the studio and see what Beca Mitchell and her crew had for me."

Chloe smiled to the singer but still found her eyes going back to Beca, who was invested into something on her computer, a.k.a ignoring her.

_Was it something I said? Why is she angry with me?_

"Yes well, I'm sure you both want some privacy so you can get to it." Chloe stood from her chair.

"You don't have to go. You should stick around I'd like to have an outside opinion." Hayley asked.

Chloe bit her lip and her eyes glanced to Beca who had pulled away from her laptop on the notion of her leaving.

_She could be going to see Tom… n-no she wouldn't do that…_

"You should stay…" Beca's soft voice asked, but tried to harden "if you want".

Chloe could see that Beca was torn between genuinely wanting Chloe to stay and something else. Before she could react Cynthia bounded into the room.

"Hello all!" she greeted and immediately Hayley got up to hug the woman.

Chloe eased herself back down beside Beca and whilst the other two women talked she sought out Beca's eyes, who still appeared to be ignoring her.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered, half scared for the reply.

"Sure… we'll talk later" was Beca's curt reply.

Chloe tried to draw the conclusion that Beca may just be stressed for her work with Hayley, but no she knew Beca better than that now. She could only sit back in the chair, trying to think back as to what could've changed her great mood, not so long ago.

"Amy and Jesse will join us later on they are just going over some things with a couple of other artists but they're fine with us going ahead" Cynthia informed, a smile broke out on her face "Alright! Are we ready to start?" Cynthia asked.

They sat back down at the table and went over the lyrics for Hayley, during which Beca prepared the track to play that she had ready to demo for her. Everyone was immersed in it; even for the slightest of moments it made Chloe smile, but only wished the time would go faster to speak to Beca in private.

Beca gave the EDM version first which would be the main track, of which Hayley loved and immediately wanted to belt out the song, therefore they picked up their things and headed into a different, smaller recording booth.

"Don't forget your phone." Beca stated to Chloe before walking out the door.

Something about her direct words didn't sit right, and she turned around to see it on the table. Quickly she ran over and grabbed her phone, not unlocking the screen until she stood outside the door of where Beca and the others were.

It was then she saw that she had numerous texts, missed call and Instagram alerts.

It all clicked into place when she saw his name on screen.

_That's why she is pissed off? She must've seen his name when she picked up my phone or something…_

She opened his message and it read; 'Chlo, I need for us to get together and talk about things. The way things went on between us at the party was completely out of line on both sides. I miss you, call me.'

She huffed in anger from the text, wishing that he had just lost her number and she wouldn't have to hear from him again. Which clearly wasn't the case. But the one thing Chloe did agree with, is that they were both pretty drunk and for the relationship to be properly ended, she should meet with Tom. An adult conversation to convey everything she said that night, but sober.

Biting her lip she wondered how she was to explain to Beca that she was to meet with Tom. Pushing the door to the studio open, she saw that Jesse and Amy had now joined, sitting on the couch at the back of the room. Cynthia appeared to be running through the song with Hayley on the other side. Whilst Beca was at the mixing board, she did not turn to meet Chloe, instead she stuck to her work.

Jesse and Amy could already see the awkward tension, Amy deciding that she would speak up.

"Sorry Chloe, this couch is spoken for over here. Should've booked one in earlier!" She smirked in jest.

Chloe just gave Amy a completely confused expression.

"Check Instagram," Amy chuckled whilst Chloe fumbled for her phone again to open and check what she was talk about, "Funny stuff, I suppose Beca's effect of music is tumbling into the sleepy category."

"Hey!" Beca turned around to the comment.

"Kidding! Gosh such a short temper." Amy chuckled.

"Ha, ha Amy. Original as always." Beca turned back to her mixing board, but tried to remain focused when Chloe sat down beside her. Chloe chuckled from seeing the pictures, the sound made Beca just want to throw her anger out the window and forget it. But she couldn't.

"Wow, I look like a hobo" Chloe laughed.

Beca showed a tight smile, "I was thinking more along the lines of a sleeping beauty." she mumbled. Although she was angry it was only instinctive that a positive comment towards Chloe still presented itself.

Chloe's smile brightened at her sweet words.

But Beca just cleared her throat and urged everyone into his or her spots to start recording. Cynthia returned from the booth and sat beside Beca at the large mixing board. Chloe shifted awkwardly to stand against the wall. Beca locked eyes with Chloe and before she started the session she stood from her chair and walked over to grab a spare chair, pulling it towards her own.

"You can sit here if you like?" Beca offered.

 _Even though she is mad she still cares,_ Chloe faintly smiled and walked over, sitting down beside Beca at the mixing board.

"Thanks" she whispered.

Beca just nodded, "Okay Hayley you ready to do this?" she asked through the speaker.

"Heck yeah!" she replied with enthusiasm, adjusting the headphones around her ears.

After an hour or so Beca was more than happy with what they had been able to produce. Hayley only needed some help in little parts, which Cynthia helped with and at time Beca adjusted sections that would fit more accordingly with her vocals. Calling her in from the booth, Hayley eagerly stood behind Beca, who was cleaning up the track, and after a few minutes played the track for all to listen to.

Beca nodded along, and could still hear that some parts needed some tweaking but she would easily fix that up later on. Regardless all those in the room were bobbing to the music, smile fixed in place at the created piece.

Chloe was hesitant but placed her hand over Beca's, which was sitting on the chairs armrest, giving her a light squeeze to convey how much she liked the new track.

Beca faintly smiled, and couldn't help but wrap her hand around Chloe's to hold. She stared down at their linked hand for a while, her ears still listening to the music.

Chloe's thumb was brushing over the brunette's soft skin, and bit her tongue wanting to take Beca out of the room and clear the tension between them. To kiss her and show how much she really adored Beca.

The last beats of the song played out and Chloe felt Beca's hand slip away, missing the contact instantly.

"That sounded awesome!" Hayley first spoke, upon which the others quickly followed with positive feedback for the song.

Jesse had watched on and was surprised to find that Beca didn't require any assistance at the mixing board in cleaning up the track. She seemed more focused and able to handle it on her own, and he didn't mind that at all. In fact he thought it a blessing, he would only assist most times due to the fact Beca was likely to be intoxicated when recording. The brunette was known to mix her drinks and place it in a coke bottle or lemonade, so as artists were none the wiser. Jesse's eyes had darted around the room and there was no trace of any bottles what so ever. It gave Jesse hope for her, and moreover for future plans that he had his heart set on.

"That was totally kick ass! Definitely going to be a chart topper," Amy exclaimed.

"Here's hoping!" Beca agreed.

Hayley swatted the woman's arm in response, "Don't be so modest. You know how great it sounds!"

Beca just smiled as she stood from the chair after saving the track.

"Even the piano version, it's so different but still dynamic. Did you compose for the piano?" Hayley interestingly asked.

"Uh, yeah, mhmm" Beca just nodded, trying to ignore Cynthia, Amy and Jesse's dropped jaws.

 _Please don't ask me to play it right now though…_ Beca silently prayed, not yet comfortable to play in front of others.

Chloe could sense the woman's tension and quickly intervened, "How about we all go out for dinner and celebrate?" she offered.

She wanted nothing more than private time with Beca, but understood that would have to wait.

Beca knew this also, and her eyes locked into Chloe's for thanks in saving her.

"That sounds great! I am starving!" Hayley agreed, the others also in for the offer of food.

"Before we go ladies!" Jesse called out raising his phone, "A photo for the moment?"

The girls all huddled in much to Beca's dismay, not caring that much for photos. Not with a growling stomach and a preoccupied mind. Hayley stood on her left, alongside Amy and Cynthia.

Chloe stepped out of frame.

Jesse took a quick shot, "Okay Chloe get in there!"

Beca looked to Chloe who was hesitant but joined them, Beca's arm snaked around Chloe's midsection and Chloe was quick to do the same.

Jesse took the photo, "Looking good!"

"Okay onto the feasting!" Beca ordered.

The girls laughed and Beca was again whipped around to the sound of Chloe's sweet laugh.

Jesse smirked, and without there knowledge, took a few more snaps of Chloe and Beca who appeared to be looking at each other with adoration.

They all made their way out and into a waiting car, large enough to take them all down to a restaurant Jesse knew.

They were ushered in and sat towards the back for privacy. Chloe sat beside Beca with Hayley on the other side of the music producer. Jesse sat at the top with the other girls seated across.

They ordered their meals and made casual banter about the new track, the lyrics Cynthia had written for it, which Hayley loved. In discussion about tours and upcoming concerts, offering everyone a seat to attend a Paramore show in the near future.

Chloe and Beca both stole glances throughout the meal, locking eyes numerous times. They all indulged in a few glasses of wine, which Beca actually took quite slowly. Her hand was more fiddling with the rim of the glass then she was drinking it. In time she had finished her first glass and was onto her second but only had about half before stopping.

Jesse, Amy and Cynthia noticed this but said nothing, only sharing subtle hopeful glances between one another.

Beca wanted a fairly clear head for when they return back to the hotel.

At one point Hayley held up her phone to take a picture of herself, Beca and Chloe.

The time was rather late, in fact nearly midnight. With the restaurant alerting them that they would be closing, all decided to call it quits for the night.

Hayley hugged all those and came to Beca, receiving a hug last.

"It was amazing to work with you, to work with you all! I hope we can do it again soon!" Hayley smiled brightly before jumping into a car, she had another flight to catch in the morning.

Soon enough the group arrived back at their own hotel, Beca sat herself at the large island counter in the kitchen.

Amy, Cynthia and Jesse said their goodnights and headed to bed.

Chloe stood on the other side of the counter, staring at Beca who was fiddling with her fingers.

"Beca-"

"How long have you been talking to him? I know we aren't official but-"

Chloe stopped her, reaching across the counter, taking both of Beca's hands into her own.

"That's the first message I've received from him since the party, I swear to you. Regardless Beca, I wouldn't do that to you-"

"Okay." Beca interjected, she sighed "Can we discuss it more in the morning? I'm pretty exhausted."

Chloe nodded in understanding and let Beca's hands slip away from her grasp as the brunette stood. Following her down the hallway, Chloe stopped at her bedroom door.

"Goodnight." Beca whispered kissing Chloe's cheek, she turned and went into her own bedroom just beside Chloe's, closing the door behind her.

Chloe felt crushed that Beca wouldn't be joining her, in fact she took a step forward to knock on her door. But biting her lip her fist remained frozen, unable to connect with the door. Instead she turned and went into her own room, closing her door, she went over to change into a tank top and satin pyjama down onto her bed, she tried to sleep but her brain wouldn't allow it. Every time her eyes closed she saw Beca, missing the woman's touch and embrace. She sighed and rolled over to her phone, seeing that the time was near 2am.

_Fuck this…_

She pushed herself off the bed in a huff and opened the door, turning to Beca's room only to find the brunette standing there. Both of their eyes connected in the darkness, both heated and filled with desire.

Stepping forward Beca wrapped her hand around Chloe's neck and brought her in for a searing kiss. Chloe was quick to respond, pushing herself further into Beca and deepening the kiss. Hands were caressing one another, with Chloe's tracing underneath Beca's top, she needed more. Chloe broke the kiss, their breathing heavy, and with a firm grasp she took Beca by her top, pulling the brunette in her room. Beca closing the door behind her.


	23. Party Gifts

Chloe wasn't sure what time it was when she began to stir awake, but already she wanted to continue sleeping in. After all they had been up for a while once they got back to the hotel room, especially once in Chloe's room.

Yawning she reached across only to find an empty mattress and a pillow.

Grumbling in disappointment, she cracked an eye open. Her ears first picking up on light tapping she looked over to see the brunette sitting at a desk consumed in her laptop, with the large earphones on.

_Wonder how long she has been up… I would like to wake up next to her sometime._

Chloe checked her phone to see a few missed calls from both her agent and publicist, with reminders of an event in a couple nights time that she was scheduled to be at. Moreover that she was yet to hear back about out projects and there is a slight chance that a movie she stared in a couple of years ago might be having a sequel.

Chloe was beyond excited about the possible sequel but her thoughts changed to the event premier of a movie she had just finished a few months back.

Chloe bit her lip at the reminder and peered over to Beca, who still hadn't moved.

_Would she go with me?_

Chloe ached to ask Beca, pushing herself off the bed she slipped into the clothes she wore last night and stood over Beca.

She appeared to be making mixes, but pulled up an Internet page that contained an article about them. Beca was floored by the amount of articles on the two of them, it was quite a media frenzy to put it mildly.

Chloe was completely hesitant but she placed her hand slowly on Beca's shoulder, but quickly she retracted it.

Beca had sprung up from her spot, her headphones snapped out of the socket and near took laptop when they hit the carpet. She was over near the far side of the room, her eyes were wide and she clutched her chest.

Chloe thought it funny at first but the look on Beca's face showed fear, she carefully walked towards her.

Beca was frightened but overdramatized the reaction. Once she was close enough Beca pulled Chloe in close then made them stumble backwards onto the bed.

The plan worked, eliciting a giggle out of Chloe.

"Creepy girl, how long were you watch me hmm?" Beca bantered, her arms still circled around Chloe who was on the bottom.

She blushed, "I wasn't- I had just woken up-"

Beca brought her lips down onto Chloe's, a sensual yet tender kiss.

"I'm just winding you up."

Chloe pecked the woman's lips, "I know."

Beca's hands trailed down Chloe's body, not removing her eyes from the sky blues. Chloe shivered from the touch, but stopped as Beca hopped off the bed.

Chloe pouted and Beca just laughed, holding out her hand she helped Chloe up.

"Are you hungry?" Beca asked.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk deviously, to which Beca laughed, leaning in she pecked Chloe's lips.

"Dirty bird."

Entwining their hands, Beca led them out of the room and down into the kitchen.

Chloe felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks, hoping that the others hadn't heard them last night.

"They aren't here." Beca spoke, as if reading her thoughts, but really she just read her body language.

"Oh, where are they?" Chloe asked.

Beca smiled and sliding the chair out she gestured for Chloe to sit. Chloe's smile was ridiculous but she couldn't help it, she thanked her and sat in the chair.

Pushing her in Beca walked over to the oven, "Jesse is running errands I think and the girls have gone to the studio then shopping for the party tonight." Taking some plates out and turning the heat off she returned with breakfast, "Jesse ordered us this before he left."

Placing it down they both ate.

"What party tonight?" Chloe asked after having eaten.

Beca took a sip of her water, "I've been invited to attend a party hosted by Timberlake, and I-… I RSVP'd if you would like to join me?"

Chloe's heartbeat picked up in pace with excitement.

"As close friends." Beca quickly followed.

Chloe bit her lip with disappointment but nodded in understanding, "Sure."

"About yesterday," Beca started but Chloe interjected.

"I swear to you, that is the first Tom has texted me since the party. He wants to see me." Chloe had been looking down at her empty plate but locked eyes with a tense Beca.

"What do you want?" Beca asked.

"To finish things with him properly, like an adult and tell him everything I said that night, but sober." Chloe finished.

Beca slowly nodded, "And you can't do that over a phone call?"

"Like an adult Beca." She again stated, "I don't care who it is, I'm not one to do that over a phone call if I can help it."

"He would do it to you."

"You are probably right." Chloe agreed.

"It's your choice Chloe." Beca bit the side of her lip.

Chloe reached her hand across to hold Beca's.

"It is over between him and I." Her words strong, then lightened the conversation, "Besides, I'm kind of seeing this hot brunette at the moment…" Chloe smirked, which was mirrored on Beca's face, "We are keeping it secret but… I'm not one to give up, especially seeing as I really like this woman."

Chloe stood from her chair and walked to Beca, swinging her legs over to straddle her. Her arms rested loosely around Beca's neck.

"I am envious of this woman you speak of. She sounds like a real catch" Beca trailed her hands along Chloe's thighs.

Chloe's breathing hitched from her touch, bringing her forehead to rest against Beca's.

"I'm envious, because I really like you too Chloe, but I don't know if I can compete with this other pers-" Beca's words were cut off with Chloe slowly easing her lips down and meeting hers. The kiss made Beca feel dizzy, the feeling was mutual. Chloe's lips were soft and sweet, instantly Beca felt happiness explode within her.

Chloe pulled back, "You have no competition."

Beca's hand brought a stray hair on Chloe's face to the back of her ear.

"Did you want to go to the party tonight?" Beca asked.

"I said I would." Chloe replied.

"Yes, but do you want to?"

Chloe searched in Beca's eyes, "I would love to attend a party with you, even if it is just as close friends." She giggled to lighten her words.

Not to mention Chloe had plans to flirt continuously with Beca tonight,  _I could try and have some fun…_

"I do need to go shopping though I think, haven't really brought any outfits with me." Chloe raised herself off Beca's lap.

Instantly Beca missed the close contact, her body reacted and grabbed Chloe by the waist, softly pushing her against the table. Their eyes locking, Chloe was initially shocked but was incredibly turned on. Beca slowly stood from the chair to look into her eyes.

"I would like it if you joined me." Chloe's words a near whisper.

Beca pulled her head back slightly as if in deliberation.

"If you are busy though, I can just go- I know of a shop not far from here and-"

Beca pulled her in for a searing kiss, Chloe's hands cusped Beca's cheeks bringing her in further. Their body's flush against each other made Chloe gasp.

Beca had reached into her pocket, retrieving her phone, and suddenly she stepped away from Chloe. Pulling the phone up to her ear, she waited for the other end to answer.

Chloe was still catching her breath and watched Beca intently.

"Hey Lauren it's Beca. I have sent through the finished product of the track recorded yesterday with Hayley. Amy can provide assistance if she is there, so please make sure that is prepared for release within the next couple of weeks… … Yes, yes I understand… … no problem thanks Lauren." Beca hung up the phone.

"Done, let's go shopping." Beca walked down the hallway.

Chloe smiled like crazy at the gesture and ran after Beca down the hallway to get ready.

* * *

Pulling up to the curb, they walked into a large clothing store and Chloe immediately started perusing the racks, which Beca followed closely.

"Is it a fancy party or?" Chloe asked.

"I suppose so, but it's not extravagant, just drinks and a good time. He's having it at his Manhattan apartment." Beca informed, "Be comfortable, it's not a huge public event or anything."

Chloe nodded and began running through some possible choices. After trying a few dresses on, and Beca's jaw dropped expression on them as her opinion, Chloe was confident she had picked a few options, still she scanned the racks for any others just in case. Beca offered to hold onto the others whilst she did.

"Beca?"

"Hmm?" she replied absentmindedly.

"I-…" Chloe phone rang and quickly she excused herself and answered.

"Hello?... yes…. Oh-..oh my gosh… that's great!... yeah, yeah of course…. Okay I will have a look… who else is on? …. …. … Wow that's so exciting! Oh, I see… …. right, yeah that should be fine…."

Beca had been watching Chloe intently, but tried to pry her eyes away onto some clothes on the rack. She had an outfit in her suitcase already, and didn't require anything new; regardless she was here for Chloe. Beca then walked over to the desk to converse about something with the retail clerk in the meantime and had just returned to hear Chloe end the phone call.

"Yes… … yes I will talk to you later…. Thanks!" Chloe hung up the phone with excitement.

"Good news?" Beca asked.

Chloe's face slightly fell at the other realization of the news she just received, and decided to tell Beca about it later. First she wanted to ask Beca about the event.

"Yes it was, but before we get to that, I-I wanted to ask you."

She could sense the hesitance in Chloe's voice, she turned and gave her full attention.

"You okay?" Beca joked.

"I finished filming this new movie a few months back and we are having the premier in a couple of nights time… would you want to come with me?... as close friends?" Chloe tried to sell the last part but knew from the look on Beca's face she was not sold.

The other women in the store had given them privacy a while back and stood by the desk, luckily there weren't many others in store. However unluckily the paparazzi had soon gotten word of the pair out in public and started to accumulate by the windows.

Flashes of the cameras made themselves apparent and Beca's attention was lost.

"How about we discuss this back at the hotel?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded, and pulled her purse out of her handbag.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

Chloe just smiled, "Have to pay before those dresses are legally mine, silly."

But before Beca could say a word, Chloe had paced over to the desk.

"Hi, I'm just wanting to pay for-" Chloe turned, expecting Beca to be beside her so the woman could scan the dresses.

The woman warmly smiled, "They have already been paid for Miss. Beale." She informed.

Chloe had to suppress the shock, "Oh-" which was mixed with ecstatic and slight annoyance that Beca had gone ahead and paid, "For all of them?"

"Yes mam."

"Thank you very much then." Chloe stated, she turned and found a smirking brunette near the door, waiting for her.

Chloe walked past, mumbling about something 'that they would talk back at the hotel!'

Beca rolled her eyes and with the retail security providing assistance he helped them to the car, Beca allowing Chloe to get in first. Beca had an awkward smile after nearly tripping into the car as she closed the door behind her.

"You are welcome." Beca huffed, in regard to the dresses.

Chloe couldn't help but burst out in laughter in the car, Beca just had a smirk in place putting her head down and away from the cameras, which were snapping frantically.

"I'm happy my stumble is amusing for you."

The car waited for those to move and took off.

Chloe continued to laugh and placed a comforting hand on Beca's thigh, "Come on that was funny! Usually I'm the klutzy one."

Dropped back off at the hotel, both of them walked into the elevator, and Beca pressed for their floor.

"Thank you." Chloe spoke, "But you really shouldn't have done that." Referring to the clothes she had just bought for a near two thousand dollars.

"I wanted too." Beca simply stated, "All of these look amazing on you, it was my responsibility to ensure that you had them." she winked.

On top of all her words that wink set Chloe on fire, the elevator reached their floor and once Beca opened the door, Chloe hurried them in.

Beca sighed and walked over to the couch, draping the dresses over the back, only to turn around and find Chloe right behind her.

Chloe placed her arms on either side of the couch to lock Beca in place, and closing the distance she teased the brunette's lips with her own.

"Beale, what are you playing at?" Beca whispered, sensing the devious smirk, which now made itself apparent on Chloe's lips.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Chloe was having too much fun right now to be bothered with ruining the moment by bringing up the event, she would talk about that later.

Beca tried to reach her lips, only for Chloe to pull away.

"Ah, ah, ah… starting now we are close friends." Chloe stepped back.

"Wha?-"

"We have to get into role for the party… I'm an actress Mitchell. It's what I do." She joked.

Then an idea popped into her mind, "Perhaps this way I can show you that if you attend the premier event with me, we can  _just_  go as close friends."

_And maybe this way she will see that, we are oh… so much more than that._

Beca wasn't sure what to think, except realize that Chloe was doing this for her. To take things slow but behind closed doors be more than that, and what kind of friend would she be if she wasn't supportive for Chloe's new movie?

 _Ease into a relationship?... I can try,_ Beca thought,  _and she is more than worth it. In fact she is way to good for me-stop-I don't want to think about that right now._

"I see well," Beca grabbed Chloe by the waist and pulled her hard against her, "Can't we fool around a little first, before-" her breathing hitched at the feel of Chloe's hand travelling down her stomach, to now press her thumb into the inside of her jeans.

"Hmmm…" Chloe thought to the woman's unfinished question, and with a familiar click of the suite door unlocking behind them, she quickly spoke "Just because you buy me clothes, doesn't mean you get into my pants Mitchell" she teased and Chloe gently pushed Beca back and over the couch.

Jesse and the others made their way into the room to see Chloe holding some new dresses, "Oh hey Jesse, I'm just going to go hang these up."

"Sure, oh have you seen Beca?" He asked closing the suite door behind him.

"I think she's lying around here somewhere." Chloe half joked, disappearing into her room.

Beca suppressed a laugh, "I'm here Jesse." She sat up from the couch.

"Oh" Jesse was caught by surprise, her head peering over the couch, "Well we need to discuss some things."

"Okayy" Beca drawled, wondering where this was going.

He sat down on the other couch, "You should go and see Jason."

Beca's expression remained impassive so he continued, "He's been calling you and now he's rung me. You've put it off long enough. You deserve those items back, they are yours and Daniel would want you to have them back."

"He is an outright asshole Jesse. I don't want to be anywhere near him." Beca spoke strongly.

"I know, nobody likes him, but all you have to do is retrieve these items and leave."

They were silent for a moment and Chloe had walked back up the hallway, immediately sensing the tension.

"Everything okay?" she asked, taking a seat next to Beca.

"Yeah." Beca spoke first before Jesse could explain, "I have to make a trip to L.A. I have to pick up some things."

"Oh okay, well I could join you?"

Beca seemed to relax at the offer, lightening the prospect of going to see her ex.

"I would like that." She agreed.

The door swung open again to reveal Cynthia and Amy with a ridiculous amount of shopping bags on each arm.

"PARTAYYY!" Amy yelled, and seeing them not dressed sitting on the couch her excited expression dropped, "Do you know what time it is? Why aren't you people dressed? Put those skinny asses into gear and get ready!" she again was excited and disappeared into her room, Cynthia followed shaking her head at the blondes antics, before walking into her own room.

Chloe chuckled, "I will be getting ready." Her hand brushed against Beca's thigh before standing and walked into the bedroom. Beca watching her as she did.

Jesse bit his lip and Beca knew he had more to say, "What is it Jesse?"

"Why don't you want to be official with her?" he whispered.

Beca's eyes bore into his and leaned forward on the couch, "I've asked her to take things slow with me Jesse, and tonight she is just a close friend I have invited, okay?"

He sighed but nodded, "Sure" Jesse stood from the couch, "Although muffled, I don't think 'close friends' explains what I heard early this morning coming from Chloe's bedroom." He smirked.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Beca stated absentmindedly, as she stood also.

He bumped shoulders with her, "Okay then. We'll talk more later but there are some other projects that have come up that I think you will be very interested in."

"Okay." Beca answered and branched off into her room, opening the wardrobe she picked out some black leggings, a red v-style top and a leather jacket to go with it. Putting on some light makeup and straightening out her hair, she slipped on her ankle boots and grabbed her phone.

Walking straight out into the kitchen she poured a small glass of wine, taking a sip she then poured a glass for everyone else. Cynthia and Amy were the first to appear and thank her for beginning night with some wine. Both whistled at Beca's outfit.

"Damn, Beca love the outfit tonight." Cynthia acknowledged.

"Someone to impress Mitchell?" Amy smirked knowingly.

"Well we are going to a party hosted by Justin Timberlake and other 'singing sensations.'" Beca joked, trying to play off that aspect.

Cynthia raised a challenging eyebrow, "Since when do you care about names though?"

"I have a feeling it's just the one name she cares about." Amy still smirking.

Beca took a long sip, which turned into downing the whole glass, "What is taking them so long?"

She peered down the hallway to see Jesse dressed in a nice suit, to which the girls whistled and he twirled.

"Scrub up nicely Swanson." Amy spoke.

"Oh I forgot my clutch." Beca informed and quickly passed him to go down the hallway. It half an excuse to check on Chloe also, and once she had grabbed that she tapped lightly on the red head's door.

"Chloe, are you ready?" Beca asked.

The door swung open and Chloe was just finishing with clipping an earing in, "Yes." It was then Chloe's eyes took in Beca. Raking slowly over the outfit, which fit her features perfectly, and Beca doing the same, as she was rendered speechless by the sight.

She wore a snow leopard pattern dress, which stopped at mid thigh with heels, and her hair was in a tight bun. The red lipstick she wore gave the outfit the extra pop.

"Y-you, uh…"  _those legs!_ Beca stammered for words.

"Girls! The car is here we need to go!" Jesse called out.

"I just have to grab my bag." Chloe turned and picked up her handbag.

Beca had to retain herself from embracing Chloe and kissing her. Her hand tightened around the doorknob, trying to pass off some of the tension.

Chloe spun around and Beca ushered her out, down and into the car.

They weren't far, and soon enough the cars pulled up in front of a large building.

Jesse opened the large style elevator for the girls and pressed for the penthouse.

Beca and Chloe stole long glances at one another. Chloe sucking in her bottom lip and eyed Beca up and down. Already the sexual tension was building between them.

 _This is going to be a long night,_ Beca thought to herself.

Once the doors opened and knocked on the door Jessica greeted them, with a bright smile.

"Hey! Welcome! Come in!"

Jessica is Justin's wife, both of whom Chloe had worked on movie projects in the past.

Beca was ushered away quickly into the sea of people congratulating her on the work done with Justin on the new album. There were more people here than Beca had originally thought. The penthouse was huge and waiters must've been hired to distribute drinks, of which Beca eagerly took. She smiled, she thanked and she conversed with those that she was tossed around to. Time felt slow when in actual fact it had been going by quickly.

Beca's eyes often searched for the red head, who was also stuck in conversation with many others, regardless both of their eyes would lock across the room frequently. Chloe would show a light smile and in turn Beca would do the same.

Chloe was in conversation with other artists and movie stars that had been invited and feeling a hand on her elbow she turned to see the host.

"Justin! Hey!" Chloe gave the man a hug and they both continued talking about film projects. The topic soon changed to the music producer.

"What did you think?" Justin asked in reference to the album.

"Amazing! Really, it was great to see you back in the music world after so long." Chloe amended. Beca had given her the tracks on a flash drive a while back and Chloe was more than excited to listen. Immediately she loved them.

"I was actually quite nervous. That's when I approached Beca to see if she would be interested. She's got more talent than she lets on that woman." Justin smiled.

Chloe nodded in agreement, "I know-"

"Know what?" Beca's sweet voice rang out from behind. Both Chloe and Justin turned to face her.

"I was asking your dear friend Chloe here about the new album." Justin took a sip of his drink and soon his arm wrapped around Jessica who now stood with them, "She thinks it's amazing. I already have a few music videos to shoot in the next upcoming days."

"I was definitely proud with what we were able to make, it's great to see most of the world does too." Beca stated, taking a mouthful of wine.

The all nodded in agreement, and Justin's eyes shot up in thought, "Oh! I have to show you the outside area upstairs!"

"Hey, Chloe!" a woman's voice called out, and turned to find a fellow actress she had worked with, like most of this party. Turning back to the group, "I'll meet you all up there soon."

Jessica excused herself also to go and talk to some other guests.

Beca reluctantly left the red head and followed Justin upstairs, and he was right the view was breathtaking.

Pebbles lined most of the outside, but also had plush grass. Outside lounge chairs were scattered but in a way where groups could converse, and towards the balcony overlooking Manhattan there was a small fire pit that had been lit. Away from the noise of people talking and music playing, there weren't many others out here.

Walking over to sit by the fire, Beca took another sip of her drink.

"Thank you." Justin spoke.

Beca's thoughts were ceased by his words and she turned with a confused expression.

"I'm sure I've already thanked you, but… you really helped me with this album. It was a lot of work and well in all honesty you inspire me Beca." Justin sat across from her and spoke genuinely.

Beca was again dumbfounded, "I inspire you?" it sounded like a joke.

"Don't sell yourself short like that B. Of course you do. You have incredible talent, and you have such perseverance in life. I hope I'm not speaking out of turn when I say that, you look great tonight, and not that you didn't before… it's just, you have this certain glow. Is it to do with the new friend?" he smiled.

"It is." Beca simply replied, "She has a big heart." She tried heard to suppress the dumb smirk that threatened to surface.

Justin nodded, "Yes she does."

"Justin?" Jessica's voice gestured that some guests had arrived.

He sighed, "Well I must go back to my host duties."

"Have fun with that!" Beca joked.

He waved and walked down the stairs back inside.

Beca exhaled and took the moment to take the last sip of her wine, and scroll over her phone. Wanting to do anything but go back down into the masses of people. Someone sat across from her at the fire pit and looking up her eyes met the bright blues.

Instantly a smile played across Beca's lips.

"I have been wanting to tell you from the moment I saw you this afternoon, that you look stunning." Beca finally had the moment to tell Chloe and jumped straight to it.

Chloe chuckled and looked around to see that they were basically alone, "You look incredible yourself Mitchell." Her voice was sultry and it sent shivers down Beca's spine.

"It's really beautiful up here." Chloe looked over to see the Manhattan building lights, "I quite like the view of my L.A apartment better though." her alluring eyes turned to Beca.

Beca felt like she had a near heart attack, "Is that an invite?"

"Most definitely." Chloe smirked.

"Well what kind of 'friend' would I be to decline such an offer." Beca used her signature wink.

Chloe's face fell serious, her eyes dark with desire "Wink like that again, and I doubt I can keep this façade up." Her cheeks felt flush and so did Beca's.

Beca placed her phone back in her clutch and walked over to sit by Chloe and subtly she snaked her hand down and around Chloe's.

Both of them stared down at their hands and both had to desperately try and calm their breathing.

"How much longer until we can leave?" Beca whined, wanting them to have privacy. They had basically been undressing each other with their eyes the entire night. Beca wanted to put her hands in motion to make that a reality.

Chloe was about to answer but Jesse's presence disturbed them, Beca released her hand and put her attention on him.

"Wow a lot of people in there. It's crazier up here though! Have you seen this view?!" he asked walking towards them.

Beca turned her head out to the view but was more looking at Chloe, "I've never seen anything more beautiful." she spoke softly.

Chloe was looking out at the view but with Beca's soft words in her ear, sent her heartbeat a flutter, and slowly she turned to in fact see that Beca was gazing at her. The temptation to reach out and grab Beca into a searing kiss was nearly too much.

Chloe's hand lightly and subtly stroked Beca's thigh before Jesse reached them, retracting her hand back onto holding her bag.

Beca had to bite her lip from the sensation, which went straight to her centre, instead she tried to distract her desires by conversing with Jesse.

"What's up?" wondering why he was up here. It's his free will to do so, but Beca was annoyed that her moment with Chloe was interrupted.

"I-" he looked to Chloe, unsure of whether to speak about the topic in front of her but regardless he continued, "I've booked you a flight for tomorrow out to L.A. You can meet up with Jason and get it over and done with."

Beca's face fell, "Oh-… when is the flight?"

"In the morning. I thought it best, I won't be accompanying you but I've booked Chloe a seat. I've got some work to go over here with Cynthia and Amy, then we should be flying out to meet you."

"Oka-" Beca was cut off by Chloe.

"I'm sorry I didn't know we would be leaving so soon. I have to meet someone here in New York in the afternoon with talks of a project. I was only told this late afternoon." Chloe informed.

"I can catch another flight-"

"Beca I have to go to L.A afterwards anyway. I can meet you there later on tomorrow night or early in the morning."

Beca bit her lip in disappointment but nodded, "I'm going to head back to the hotel then and get packed."

Jesse could see her disappointment and thought that her and Chloe would want some time together, "I will stay here with Amy and Cynthia, make sure they get home."

Beca again just nodded and stood.

"I'm pretty tired, I'll join you." Chloe stated.

They went back downstairs and said their goodbyes, especially to Cynthia and Amy if she didn't see them in the morning. Chloe followed Beca out to the car, the door was already open from the driver and Chloe jumped in first then Beca. It was a quiet drive, and quick.

* * *

Beca closed the suite door behind them and Chloe continued to walk down the hallway but stopped when she saw Beca stood frozen watching her. Beca wasn't angry she was more so intrigued, asking;

"You were going to be leaving for L.A anyway weren't you?"

Chloe walked back towards her, "I got a call this afternoon when I was getting changed, of confirmation of a sequel to a movie I starred in a couple of years back. I was already set to meet with a person tomorrow in talks of the film, which might be majorly filmed in L.A."

Beca nodded.

"I was of course going to tell you, we were pretty rushed this afternoon. I wasn't planning on leaving for L.A straight away but this works out perfectly." Chloe continued. Whilst she talked, she unclipped her earrings.

"You're right it does." Beca agreed, her eyes raking once more over Chloe's figure.

Chloe watched Beca's desired filled eyes take in her figure, and immediately felt the heat rush throughout her body.

Boldly Beca stepped forward towards her.

"I can't reach the zip." Chloe gestured to the back of dress.

Beca placed her clutch on the table, and taking Chloe's handbag placed it alongside.

Both of them stared at each other, Chloe slowly turned her back to Beca.

Beca's hand trailed up her back, before reaching the zip and tugging it down ever so slowly. Bringing her body flush against Chloe's, they were near the couch, and to return the favor Beca spun Chloe to face her and lightly pushed the red head down onto the couch.

Beca reached down and discarded Chloe's heels, before snaking her body down and upwards to meet her lips. Chloe could barely breathe, she was already incredibly wet and felt her mouth go dry. Beca watched her for a moment, before bringing her lips in harshly, of which Chloe only deepened and moaned into. Feeling the straps of her dress slip down past her shoulders and pooled at her waist, exposing her black lace bra.

Chloe turned the tables and playfully pushed Beca off and onto the floor. Beca was shocked but soon turned to a devious grin watching Chloe rise off the couch and run down the hallway. Beca was quick to follow and didn't have to go far, with Chloe standing in the hallway, beckoning her.

Raising her hands to her hair, Chloe undid the bun in her hair and allowed her locks to flow down, brushing them out with her hand. She watched a near frozen Beca, whose eyes were dark, but slowly she walked towards her. Whilst she did so Chloe allowed the dress to now slip down her body to the ground, bending down to pick it up, and locking eyes with Beca on the way up.

Beca was extremely aroused by the sight, itching to reach out and ravish the beauty in front of her. Closing the gap between them Beca grabbed Chloe into a searing kiss. Chloe was still holding her dress and threw it absentmindedly into the room behind her.

Chloe helped discard Beca's outfit hastily on there way into the bedroom, stumbling over to the bed.

Beca teased Chloe, nipping her neck and kissing up her jawline. Chloe ached for her touch and grabbing Beca's hand placed it over her breast. Beca just smirked against her soft skin and her hand teased her left nipple before caressing the other. Lowering her head she sucked at her nipples biting down softly, to which Chloe bucked upwards moaning loudly. Beca's fingers danced across her skin, downwards and around her thighs and before Chloe could urge her, Beca began thrusting her fingers in and out of her soaked folds.

"You are incredibly wet Beale." Beca whispered, watching Chloe moan and gasp for air. Beca sucked at her pulse point near her ear and knew it was a weak spot for the red head who audibly gasped at the motion.

"BE-caaa" Chloe hissed, already near her edge, and Beca was relentless, "Don't… stop!"

Beca smirked against her skin and leaving Chloe on her edge for a small prolonged time, she again picked up pace. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly and Chloe had multiple orgasms not able to take much more, she grabbed Beca up and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Flipping them over she repaid the favour, keeping her legs straddled on the sides of Beca's waist, she inserted her fingers into her wet cunt.

"Mnn" Beca's eyes closed and from having watched Chloe it didn't take her long to reach her peak, she gasped and her orgasm washed over her, Chloe's name on her lips as she did so. Bringing her in for another searing kiss Chloe muffled Beca's loud moans.

Her breathing was labored and Chloe's head remained close to Beca's the woman's eyes were closed but now snapped open. They stared at each other for a short while, an unspoken connection through their eyes, before Beca kissed her again but more warmly.

Chloe dropped to the side of Beca who pulled her in close. Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's abdomen and nestled her head in beside her. Both of them eased off into sleep, in each other's arms.


	24. Away to LA

Beca had awoken a couple of hours ago, carefully untangling herself from Chloe so as not to wake her. She had sat at her laptop, writing some more lyrics to a song she had going and played around with some music. Realizing the time she rose from the chair, picking up her clothes and other items she opened the door and saw/heard no movement in the suite from the others.

_Good, they must still be asleep._

Sneaking back into her own room she made her way into the bathroom immediately scoffing at the sight of lipstick smudges all over her body, more specifically her face and neck. Having a quick shower and changing, Beca packed her bag and laptop away before she quietly rolled her suitcase down the hallway and placed it next to the door. Beca sighed and picked up her phone, seeing that the time was 7.30am. Her flight was leaving in a couple of hours, and already she didn't want to leave.

Walking back down the hallway she opened the door to Chloe's room still finding the woman fast asleep. Beca decided not to wake her just yet and instead went back to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

It wasn't long before Jesse made his way out for a drink, wishing her a safe flight and to keep in contact. He wanted desperately to inform her of the possible opportunity that was being thrown their way but decided he would leave that until in L.A.

"You did extremely well with Hayley's new song track." Jesse amended.

"Thanks Jesse."

He smiled at her and got up from the table, "The other girls had quite a night, they ended up leaving with some friends."

"Oh, really? Sorry Jesse you should've just come back with us." Beca stated, not liking that he must've had to leave by himself.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Besides I wanted to give you and Chloe some uh, 'best friend time' shall I put it?"

Beca cleared her throat in annoyance, "And what a true gentlemen you are."

He chuckled before standing beside her and opening his arms for a hug, "I've got to run, some work to be done in the studio in preparation for the new track amongst other things."

Beca stood and gave him a brief hug, her mind once again connecting the feeling to Daniel. How he would always comfort and look out for her like Jesse does. It only brought pain, but pushed it aside forcing a smile.

"I will message you when I get into L.A" Beca stated before pulling back.

"Everything has been organized for your stay. The car will be picking you up in roughly a couple of hours, and of course one will pick you up at LAX. Any problems though and you ring me!"

She nodded.

"Be safe!" Jesse told her before leaving out the door.

* * *

Chloe stirred awake and reached out for her lover, but was met with an empty bed. Groaning in frustration that she had again woken up alone, she peered her head to look around the room. Clothes that she expected to be littered across the floor had been picked up, her dress hanging neatly on the door. Chloe sleepily made her way off the bed and into the bathroom, having a shower and changing. It was then her eyes went wide with remembrance of Beca's flight.

_She hasn't left yet has she?!_

Throwing her shirt on and jeans she jumped out of the bathroom and opened the door, pacing out into the kitchen she found Beca sipping at her coffee. Relief flooded Chloe and she smiled. Beca was yet to turn but already knew she was there.

"You're adorable." Beca chuckled, noticing how she had rushed out to find her.

Chloe bit her lip having been caught; she walked forward and sat beside Beca, but not before leaning in and stealing a morning kiss. Tasting the coffee off her lips Chloe smiled brightly.

"How long till you have to go?" Chloe asked, hardly keeping the sadness out of her voice. Which was ridiculous because she would be heading to L.A soon as well to meet up with her.

"The car will be here in 30 minutes." Beca replied, in the same dull tone.

Chloe's hand reached across the table and took Beca's entwining their hands.

"When will you be leaving for L.A?" Beca asked.

"I have that meeting around 3 this afternoon, I'll look for a flight out tonight." Chloe answered.

"I have some work to conduct in L.A with some artists during my stay there. So I plan to stay in L.A for a while." Beca half smiled.

Chloe was beyond excited at that, jumping off her chair to sit in Beca's lap,

"Really?"

"Really, really" Beca answered, bringing her lips into Chloe's for another kiss.

Chloe watched Beca's face soon drop from the happiness that was once there, to a deep pensive expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"Beca" Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I-… I'm just not looking forward to seeing Jason." Beca answered.

Chloe sat back on her lap, "W-What happened between you and him?" she quietly asked.

Beca looked away and tried to find the words, already Chloe could see the heart break. It was then Chloe connected the dot that perhaps this 'Jason', whatever he did to her, really shook Beca emotionally. Already she despised the man she hadn't met.

"A story for another time, one I will tell you in L.A. I want to leave here with a smile on my face before I go." Beca stated her head resting into Chloe's embrace.

"Well then, let me just say that last night was, incredible." Chloe whispered into her ear, which sent a jolt shiver done Beca's spine, her arms tightening around Chloe's waist.

"Really?" Beca hummed into her neck.

"Really, really" Chloe breathed, she could feel Beca's smirk against her skin.

Her phone vibrated on the table signifying that the car had just arrived. Both of them turned and saw the notification and Chloe pouted.

Carefully Beca helped her up and stood, "How do you think I feel, you've got me all hot and bothered now woman." Beca stated and pecked her lips.

Chloe was still playing with Beca's shirt, not wanting her to leave, "I'll help with your things." She followed Beca to the door where her bags were.

"It's okay I got them." Beca placed her laptop bag around her shoulder, but was stopped by Chloe who pushed her against the door, basically purring in her ear.

"J'insiste." Spoken in perfect French and it made Beca's knees weak, she guessed that the translation was 'she insists'. Chloe had learnt some French in a movie she stared in and decided to put it to use.

Chloe smirked and backed away, helping with the luggage, walking out the door. Beca huffed, completely hot and bothered now, she followed.

The driver helped place the bags in the trunk and waited in the car for the woman to say her goodbyes.

"I'll tell the others you will give them a call." Chloe acknowledged Beca's request.

"Thanks" Beca softly spoke.

"I'll miss you, but I will see you very soon!" Chloe chirped, wanting to just jump in the car with her.

"You will." Beca subtly brushed her hand over Chloe's before walking to the open door of the car, "and I will be eagerly waiting." Beca softly spoke and sealed her words with a wink before sliding into the car and closing the door.

She watched as her eyes darkened and Chloe bit her lip from the gesture. Chloe's heartbeat began to race, and could only watch as Beca wildly smirked knowing the effect it had.

She watched the car roll away and forced a smile along with a short wave, which Beca followed.

Sighing when the car was out of sight she went back inside and back up to the room.

* * *

The driver jumped out and helped with the luggage, thanking him she walked into the airport. Once she had placed her bags in, Beca took out a baseball cap and sunnies, hoping none would recognize her. Walking to her gate she stopped to see a bar. She licked her lips.

_It's only a five-hour flight… I don't really need a drink …._

Cut from her thoughts her phone buzzed,  **Chloe** : Hey, arrived at the airport okay?"

Beca smiled and with one look to the bar and back at her phone, she continued to walk down to her gate, whilst replying.

 **Beca** : Sure did. My flight leaves shortly.

 **Chloe** : Miss you already. Have a safe flight x

Beca had her ticket ready and waited for her turn, catching a commercial flight was fine, in fact she was lucky most times that not many people recognized her. Beca would be in first class anyway and usually kept her hoodie up and would disappear into her laptop.

 **Beca** : You too. I will hear from you later :)

Stepping onto her flight she turned her phone off and sat down in her seat. Plugging her earphones in her iPod, wanting the time to go by quickly.

* * *

Chloe half smiled at the text and had already packed up her things at the hotel room, she had found a flight leaving at 7.30pm and immediately she bought a ticket. She was already bored not having Beca around. Distracting herself she answered some texts to Aubrey and Jessica. It was then she tapped Tom's name, typing out a reply, agreeing that she would meet to talk.

Changing into some other clothes she walked out of the hotel and down the road for some food. Wearing a felt floppy hat and sunnies no one appeared to have recognized her yet, and she sat in peace eating her breakfast and coffee. She kept interest by her phone and at one point had to stop herself from searching Beca's ex boyfriend.

_No, I need to hear that story from her…. well there are other ways too…_

Stepping out of the shop and taking photos with some fans that did approach she took a cab to the studio, walking in she saw Amy and Cynthia in the lobby conversing.

"Oh hey red!" Amy near yelled.

She chuckled and waved, walking over to them.

"What brings you here?" Cynthia asked.

Chloe shrugs, "I've got some time to kill before I have a meeting this afternoon."

"Fair enough, we were just heading out to get something to eat. Want to join?"

"Sure." Chloe agreed.

They sat inside at a small café, Amy and Cynthia ordered their food, offering to pay for Chloe she politely declined having already eaten.

They talked about music and upcoming projects Chloe was working on.

"Well I've been asked to reprise my role in a movie I did a couple of years back. I'm pretty excited, there are some who are returning and I think they may be looking for others to join." Chloe informed.

"How exciting! I definitely think I could rock out the screen." Amy stated.

Chloe smiled brightly, but before she could answer Cynthia asked "What's the movie?"

"It's like a comedy/romance/musical-"

"I know the one you are talking about, that was pretty huge. You've got a good set of lungs on you Chloe, going to be singing again?"

"Thank you, and yes." Chloe looked nervous, "Singing, dancing and acting."

"I think I might audition. I've got the singing and acting down, as for dancing I have my trademark mermaid dancing." Amy stated proudly.

Chloe took a sip of her drink, "I'm sorry your what?"

Amy didn't hesitate she pushed the chair away and gave herself ample room, lying down sideways, "It's a lot of floor work." She displayed.

Chloe was chuckling and so was Cynthia who quickly picked her up off the ground, as others in the shop started watching.

"It's for the experienced dancer but I could teach you red." Amy jumped back into her seat.

"She doesn't want to learn your damn mermaid dance." Cynthia spoke.

"It is pretty challenging."

Chloe just laughed.

"Is that why you couldn't go with Beca to L.A?" Cynthia asked.

"Well I'm meeting with a person this afternoon in talks of the film, contracts and all that jazz. Then I can fly out to L.A which is where I think we might be filming, it was there last time so I'm assuming we would be back there again, I hope!"

They both nodded.

"Can I ask you both something?" Chloe asked.

There faces both seemed to harden slightly, having a feeling that the topic was about Beca.

"Sure." Cynthia answered.

"What do you think about Jason?" Chloe tried to tiptoe around and see if they would divulge anything.

Cynthia was quiet but Amy answered, "He is, a down right, grade A-asshole."

"Has Beca told you about him?" Cynthia now asked.

"No, not yet."

"Fishing for info then?... well we don't know much about him either, only snippets. Jesse is the one who has been with Beca since that whole ordeal." Cynthia told.

Chloe just nodded, a pensive expression about her.

"She will talk to you Chloe. In fact you are the first person she has really spoken to about it all. Clearly she cares for you a great deal, and you care about her as well… because you are still here."

"Of course I am." Chloe defended, trying to keep the offence she felt out of her voice.

Cynthia hushed her voice, "Good. Even though she is yet to be official with you, I know that has deterred others in the past. Some say she is incapable of love."

Chloe shook her head, "That's not true."

"I know it is. She is the only one yet to realize and come to terms with that." Cynthia added.

"She doesn't think she is deserving and it breaks my heart. Because that girl has been through so much and despite that she is still standing, more than anything that girl deserves happiness, I was yet to see a glimmer of it until you showed up Chloe, and I think you have given her hope. It will be a little tough for her to grasp that concept, but she'll get there." Amy spoke up.

Cynthia was near shocked by the serious words out of the otherwise, sarcastic mouth of Amy.

"I'm not going to give up on her." Chloe stated strongly.

"You really do like her?" Amy asked.

"I do Amy, I care for her a lot."

"Good." Cynthia sealed the conversation and they continued up until Chloe said her goodbyes to leave for the meeting.

* * *

Beca made her way off the flight and surpassed the paparazzi with the help of security and into the car, driving her to The Ritz-Carlton. Beca had stayed here numerous times but she barely remembers. Having travelled somewhere new near every week it was hard to keep up with it all.

_Jesse must've organized all this. God I would truly be fucked without him._

Once settled in the suite she pulled out her phone and texted Jesse, along with the other girls before sending a final one to Chloe. The weather was quite hot and she opened the large sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. It extended out with enough room for a large seating area. She walked over to the rails breathing in the afternoon breeze and checked her phone.

 **Jesse** : Thank you for letting me know. Hope everything is okay, things are well on this end. Talk soon :)

 **Amy** : I'm jealous. Especially if you go out tonight, :o are you going out tonight!?

 **Cynthia** : Miss you already girl, be safe and we'll talk later x

She smirked at Amy's text and replied that 'she wasn't planning on going out, the night is still young.'

_Still no text from Chloe…. She might be finishing up her meeting…_

Jesse sent another text but it was of two photos. Photos of herself and Chloe in studio, and he captured her smiling towards Chloe who was laughing. Beca's mind replayed one of her favourite sounds from the sight of the photo and it made her smile. Beca instantly saved them into her phone.

Beca was already bored and walked towards her laptop bag, deciding to try and work to pass the time. Having finished setting it up, her phone buzzed. She didn't expect the name that came up on screen.

 **K.P** : Becaaa babe! Heard you are in L.A. We should catch up! Let me know if you are free tonight xo

She smiled at the thought of going out and having a crazy night but there was another part of her, wanting to see Chloe when she arrives.

_But she'll probably be really tired, I don't want to annoy her…._

Again her phone buzzed,  **Jason** : Hey, I heard you are in L.A. I'm glad you chose to come out here. It's been too long, and I miss you. I don't want to annoy you but let me know when you are free. Talk soon.

_You go well beyond annoying me you prick._

Beca was planning to stay in L.A for a while, therefore her thought on that matter, and what had brought her here in the first place, was to put off seeing him for another couple of days.

Walking over to the kitchen she checked the fridge to see it was more than amply stocked with grog. Taking a bottle of wine she opened it up and poured herself a full glass before taking a sip. She then went over to her laptop and pulled up some files she had been typing lyrics on. There were multiple files and each time she sat at the computer Beca's mind would release the lyrics through the keyboard, and itched the back of her mind to remember the songs she had written long ago. One's her and Daniel had worked together on.

Already she began tearing up at the memory of them sitting on the floor of her or his bedroom and write. A lot of what she had written she passed onto Daniel, they would constantly swap, and though she would never take credit for them, she urged him to use some in his band.

By the time she pulled away she hadn't heard her phone go, and the name she had been waiting to see was there.

 **Chloe** : Hey! Sorry for the late reply the meeting went longer than I thought. My flight has been delayed for an hour so I probably won't get in until morning :(

Beca felt her body slump from the news, replying;

 **Beca** : Hey that's okay. Do you have a way of getting home?

 **Chloe** : Yes, thank you though.

 **Beca** : Of course. You rest up when you get home, text me when you wake up.

 **Chloe** : It will be the first thing I do! Miss you and I will see you tomorrow! :) x

 **Beca** : Goodnight red :) x

Beca looked at the time and went back through her contacts, finding the name she tapped the screen.

 _"Hey you!"_ the woman answered excitedly.

"Hey, where are you going out tonight?"

" _There are a bunch of us! We'll meet you there?"_ the woman replied.

"I'll be there." Beca replied before hanging up.

Receiving the details via text she called for a car. Throwing some black skinny jeans on, ankle boots and a sleeveless white top she grabbed her phone and purse and made her way out.

"Oh!" she turned and grabbed her wine glass downing the rest of it, lest it be left to waste, before closing the door behind her.


	25. Jump

The car pulled up in front of the club and Beca could see that the line disappeared around the block. The door opened and she stepped out. Walking up the bouncer who composed himself of shock greeted her.

"Hi, thanks." Beca spoke as he gestured for her to go straight through.

Walking through the packed club, she received second glances by patrons and squinted eyes, but in the dark night with strobe/laser lights, Beca basically went unidentified. For now.

Quickly she looked around to spot the familiar faces she was here to hang with but could barely see over the mass crowd, instead she went to the bar. With her small stature Beca easily squeezed through a gap at the bar and waved for the nearest bartender who was swamped with people, but as luck would have it, he hastily made his way over. She ordered two drinks and upon receiving them downed the liquid quickly, only to turn around from the bar to see Ellie.

"Oh my god!" Beca was wide eyed and surprised.

"Hey!" Ellie hugged Beca and took her hand, leading her up to the second tier V.I.P area.

"I didn't know you were in L.A!" Beca yelled over the loud music, once they stopped walking.

"Surprise! I was invited out with-" Ellie didn't get to finish before the person that both invited them ran over.

"Beca!"

"I'm sorry who are you?" Beca joked.

The woman was fairly drunk and had a predatory smirk in place, "Very funny!" she pulled her in for a hug. Her hands trailed down Beca's back and quickly she pulled away.

"It's been to long Miss. Perry. Thanks for the invite." Beca still had her smirk in place, knowing it annoyed the woman when she called her that.

"Oh so formal Beca, oh no wait, that's just you being an ass." Katy replied.

"Speaking of though, I have a pretty great ass."

"I won't debate that!" Katy winked and the girls laughed.

They all went to sit down on the large couch and it was then Rihanna came back to join them, immediately she went over to hug Beca.

"Hey! Haven't seen you since Cancun, you look great!" Rihanna spoke, sitting in close so as to talk to her.

Katy sat on the other side of Beca and turned to talk to Ellie whilst Beca was conversing with Rihanna.

"Gosh that seems like yesterday." Beca replied.

"I hear you! Seems like a blur sometimes. I had so much fun though!"

"It was something I won't forget"  _Especially the person I met there._

Rihanna seemed to smirk at Beca's smiling face.

"This club is amazing!" she turned out and looked around.

Beca did the same. The vibe was killer, with the large space, open area array of neon lights and a great house DJ. It was going off.

A photographer made his way around and all the girls huddled in around Beca for the photo, she kept her smirk in place towards the camera. Katy pulled her up and asked for a separate one and they did, Katy's arm wrapped around her back.

"Beca Mitchell could I get a solo photo of you please?" he asked.

"Uh- sure."

Katy sat back down and talked with Rihanna.

Once the photo was taken Beca turned to see Rihanna and Katy gesturing for her to come back over. She sat in between them grabbing another drink, which was constantly served in the V.I.P area, and Rihanna continued.

"As I was saying this club is great, more so because they are pretty leaned back with this" Rihanna pulled out a joint and lit it up, passing it around.

Katy inhaled and pulling Beca's head in close she blew the smoke into Beca's mouth, slowly she inhaled the second hand smoke. Katy's eyes glanced down at her lips before gradually reconnecting with her eyes. Trying to calm her heart rate at the closeness of Katy, she knew what the woman was trying to do. Beca and Katy had hooked up numerous times in the past, nothing serious they just liked sleeping with each other.

Like a savior Ellie pulled Beca off the couch and asked her to dance. Katy pouted but let Beca go.

"Thanks." Beca said when they walked to the handrails, leaning over and watching the dancing crowd.

"Thanks?" Ellie was shocked.

"Yeah?"

Ellie just nodded trying to go over that information.

Beca laughed at the expression, "What?"

Ellie leaned in close to Beca's ear, "Katy Perry is flirting you up, I pull you away and you say thanks. What's going on Beca?"

They remained close so Beca didn't have to raise her voice, "I-I… I don't know maybe I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Not in the-?!" Ellie leaned back and chuckled, she leaned back in, "It suites you."

"What does?"

"The love bug"

Beca was shocked and leaned back shaking her head.

"No?" Ellie asked skeptically.

"You know what I think about that word Ellie. I… I-I… no, it's to dangerous." Beca slurred the drinks were starting to hit her and it was to that point again where she had lost count as to how many she had, along with the drug.

Ellie was serious for a moment and could see that Beca was retreating back behind her barrier, the conversation was too deep for a club, and Ellie scolded herself mentally. Hoping she hadn't potentially ruined anything.

"I'm just joking around, it's all good fun!" she yelled and Beca's expression seemed to lighten.

"And I just love to have fun!" Katy announced her body coming in close behind Beca, she turned around to face the woman.

"Wanna dance Mitchell?" Katy asked with a devious smirk.

Rihanna joined them and yelled, "I want to sing that song we did!"

Beca was wide eyed, "Huh?"

"Let's go the manager has cleared it for us!" she took Beca's hand and led them back to the couch.

"If you think this is the stage Ri, you are trippin." Beca laughed.

"I'm always trippin B, but I know this ain't the stage. Another round of drinks before we go down!"

They all took the shots and again they took a hit of the joint. Beca inhaled it deeply, then they all went to the stage, Katy followed closely behind.

The manager approached and stated to the women that 'they weren't booked or contracted therefore they could not be paid for the performance; but the drinks and anything else were on the club.' They were fine with that, just wanting to have fun and play out the urge of wanting to be up on stage.

Beca stood on side stage with the girls and the house DJ began to clear it for them.

"I don't even have my laptop" Beca chuckled, the effects hitting her.

"You are a musical producing genius. I think you will figure it out!" Katy encouraged to which Rihanna strongly agreed.

"You got this B!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are honored here tonight with a very surprise slash special performance, put your hands together and get wild for Rihanna and Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd roared and more people clamored to get out on the dance floor and up close to the booth.

They took to the stage and Beca stood behind the booth, soon to be followed by Ellie and Katy who wanted to watch her up close. Beca fumbled with the laptop and keys for a moment but soon her head was in profession mode, switching the tracks and readying the beats she began to play 'Jump'.

The crowd immediately noticed the track and were already jumping, Rihanna hit her entrance perfectly and igniting the crowd further.

Beca bobbed her head to the beat and euphoria seeped in, her eyes were glazed over but she was focused on creating the heavy bass and rhythms. Improvising in parts she added more to the song to bring something new to the song. It flowed brilliantly, Katy and Ellie dancing beside her to the song. Bringing it up to the bridge once again Beca grabbed the mic.

"JUMP!" she orders, then the bass drops, the crowd going in the other direction, all of them up in the air going crazy.

She can feel Katy's hands as they subtly brush up against her thigh and back, but Beca tries to keep her focus on the mix. It nears the end and there is a small rapping part in the song, handing a mic to Ellie, Beca shrugs as if to say 'why the fuck not, go for it!'. Ellie laughs then also shrugs, having listened to the song a ridiculous amount of times, which Beca knows, she walks out to front stage.

"Ellie Goulding everyone!" Beca announces.

Ellie's husky voice goes with it nicely and Beca smirks proudly. Beca's breathing near hitches with the sight of Rihanna provocatively dancing closely to Ellie. Both of them feeding off each other as they do so. The crowd eats it up and the song nears the end.

Katy pulls one of Beca's headphones away and whispers, "Hmm watching you you behind the booth always puts me in the mood Mitchell." It sent shivers down her spine, she can feel the sly smirk on Katy's lips beside her. Katy pulls away and laughs innocently and turns her gaze back out to the crowd.

"Thank you all! Have a good night!" Beca states before leaving the stage, the other girls doing the same before following off.

"Let's all go back to my place!" Katy yelled. The girls agreed and they made their way out.

Ellie and Katy both held onto Beca who was stumbling a little, with Rihanna close behind and together they all kept each other balanced before sliding into the limo.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to Katy's large home. Helping each other out they headed inside and went into the kitchen.

"That was killer on stage tonight!" Rihanna amended, "You need to make more surprise visits on my future tours Beca!"

"Aren't those just the best.." Katy winked.

Beca scoffed, "Sure are, and yeah I will definitely have to!"

Katy turned and opened the fridge to take a bottle of wine out and then some glasses. Pouring the beverage for the girls.

"Help yourselves," she urged, and the girls picked up a glass and headed to the backyard. The pool's light providing a luminous blue to the area, and they sat beside it at a table.

They conversed, drank and laughed. It went on for hours and Beca wasn't even sure what time it was, not that she cared, she was having a good time. Apart from Katy's leg constantly rubbing up the inside of her own under the table. It was turning her on but it just didn't feel right.

"Calvin and I broke up ages ago Beca!" Ellie retorted, they had been on the track of current relationships.

"Oh…" Beca was stumped, she didn't know and felt guilty for bringing him up.

Ellie laughed, "It's okay, really it is. He's a good guy but we just weren't really feeling it. We're still good friends though."

"He's going out with Rita now right?" Ri stated more than asked.

"Yeah they are. She's sweet, she made sure that it was fine with me beforehand, not wanting to ruin our friendship."

The continued on to a different conversation, and Beca found herself playing with the rim of her empty glass. Katy saw that most of the glasses were empty and jumped up from the table.

"Another drink ladies? It's only early after all."

They all nodded, "Beca would you help me out?" Katy asked sweetly.

Beca agreed and picked up two glasses and followed Katy inside.

"So how are things?" Katy asked whilst pouring the wine.

"Yeah good."

"You seem good Beca. I don't know, just… something different about you. In a good way of course." She walked in close and placed her hand over Beca's, licking her lips.

"Thanks" Beca voiced, trying to calm her nerves.

Katy eyed her suspiciously and took a small step back, "Why are you nervous B?"

"Wha?- I'm not" Beca took a large gulp of her drink.

"You were really hot up there tonight Mitchell," Katy leaned in close to her ear, "You got me all hot and bothered."

Beca leaned back and smiled, "Well I-…" clearing her throat.

"We're thirstyyyyy!" Ellie whined from outside.

Katy just chuckled, "Okay well let's go bring these drinks to the others before they rebel."

Beca followed her out and upon placing the drinks down, she remained standing.

"We need music!" Beca ran inside having been here before and pressed for the outside stereo system to turn on.

Walking back outside Beca danced sloppily to the track not really paying attention to where she was going, hazily she followed the laughter from the girls. Katy jumped up and placed her hands around Beca's waist, it was then she opened her eyes, to see the dark and desired filled ones in front of her.

"I like the way you dance Mitchell." Her words soft and sultry.

Ellie stood close to them and before Beca could comprehend what was happening, she felt the blonde's hands push on her back. Her hands instinctively wrapped around Katy's waist, who squealed before they both landed in the pool. Katy had twisted to the side, so as there heads didn't connect on impact.

Beca let go of Katy and returned to the surface, shooting a death glare at Ellie.

"You. Bitch."

Ellie just laughed and so did Rihanna, it was then Beca nodded to Ri. Their eyes locked in understanding and quickly she hopped up from her chair and pushed Ellie in, Rihanna quickly following, she jumped in after.

Beca just laughed and still in her intoxicated and hazy state, allowed her body to float back on top of the water, staring up into the early morning sky. Feeling hands close in around her shoulders she could see an upside down version of Katy.

She helped Beca to sit up in the water slightly before she put her arms around her from behind in an embrace.

"I think you and I should carry on this party upstairs." She whispered into her ear.

Beca shivered but through the haze of her mind, she asked a question.

"What's the time?"

"Uhm- near 2 or 3am I think why?" Katy answered.

Beca eyes widened and she went to swim to the edge but Katy pulled her back.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, bringing her head in close to Beca's.

Despite her state of intoxication her mind brought the memory of herself and Chloe in the pool.

_Chloe._

"You're not her." Beca half mumbled. Katy strained to hear her words.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Beca leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Katy's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" she stated.

Katy's expression changed to sadness but then understanding, "Its okay Beca." she let go of her arm and let Beca jump out of the pool.

Going over to her phone she sent a message to the woman consuming her thoughts.

 **Beca** : Hey just checking to see if you got in okay.

After clicking send she bid the other women goodbye.

"Beca you should stay!" Ri pleaded.

"You okay by yourself?" Ellie sounded concerned.

"I'll be fine!" Beca waved haphazardly, nearly stumbling back into the pool.

"You are more than welcome to stay, you know that." Katy offered, her tone normal and friendly, not sultry.

"I'm-!" Beca searched her mind for the rest of the words, and pulled a pensive expression, "I feel rather light headed, gosh I just feel like I could float away you know?... gosh that would be cool." She chuckled at her own ridiculous words.

Ellie had jumped out of the pool and so did the others.

"I'll get her back." Ellie announced, whilst calling for a cab, "Where are you staying?"

"It's a tall building." Beca stated. Ellie's expression dropped in amusement of the vague reply.

Katy went inside and returned with towels, "Seriously why don't you just stay, there are plenty of rooms."

Her phone buzzed and Beca unlocked the screen,

 **Chloe** : You're sweet, I just arrived back home.

 **Beca** : Good I'm glad you are safe. I can't wait to see you later on today, I miss your laugh!

"Beca?" Ellie's voice rung out.

"Hmm?" Beca looked up.

She just laughed at Beca's lost yet happy expression, knowing full well whom she might be talking to.

"Your hotel?" she urged.

Beca reached for her back pocket and lifted out the soaked hotel keycard. Ellie laughed and read the name.

"Okay then, we'll head off!" Ellie threw the towel around Beca's shoulders.

"Be safe, text me when you get her back!" Katy spoke before giving them a hug.

"I will." Ellie agreed.

Beca hugged all the girls and they all settled to hang out again soon.

Walking out to the taxi Ellie had called she helped Beca in, "Where to ladies?"

"The nearest club good sir!"

"Shush Beca." Ellie gave the man the name of the hotel and they left.

Arriving back at the hotel Ellie helped Beca into the room and down the hallway.

"You should have a shower."

Beca scoffed, "You should have a shower!" snickering after her lame retort.

Ellie carefully and playfully threw her down on the bed after the comment.

"On second thoughts, just pass out."

"Aww don't be meannnn" Beca crawled up the bed and already the comfort was having its desired effect. Ellie watched her for a moment before disappearing out of the room to bring back a glass of water and some panadol for the morning.

Meanwhile Beca checked her phone, forgetting that she still held it loosely in her hand.

 **Chloe** : Haha, someone sounds like they could've had a drink or two. I hope you are okay. Is my laugh all that you miss?'

Beca tapped the screen and added the photo Jesse had sent her to the message:

 **Beca:** Believe it pretty girl. I miss you wholly Beale. :P Shhh rest now sleeping beauty! Shhh….shhhh. ;) I will see you later!#!33

She turned back to see Ellie return and place items down beside the bedside table. Before she could leave she pulled Ellie back who looked at her waiting to explain.

"Please. Please just between you and I. You were right."

_But no one will fall in love with someone like me._

Ellie smiled guessing that she meant the 'lovebug' comment, and was thrilled for her friend.

"Go to sleep Beca. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"You're such a good friend to me Ellie!" Beca moaned before passing out.

Ellie chuckled and went to have a shower before passing out herself in the guest bedroom.

* * *

Chloe awoke a few hours later and was swooning over the image sent from Beca that morning and immediately saved in into her phone, making it her new background image.

Checking the time it was near midday. It was then she went back to check her messages, replying to Jessica first. Jessica lived in the area too and was already excited to catch up and talk about the upcoming movie. Aubrey had also messaged with links.

 **Aubrey** : Hey, thought you might want to know, miss you and we'll talk soon x

Chloe clicked the link and it opened.

**Rumors laid to Rest?; Beca Mitchell & Chloe Beale.**

_Music producer Beca Mitchell and actress Chloe Beale, have been the main topic of watch for the past few months now since first meeting in Cancun. Spending most of their time together, the gal pals have been spotted in Belgium and New York. Although many speculate that this is more than just a friendship, perhaps those rumors have been put to rest. Last night none other than Beca Mitchell was seen out and about in L.A partying with pop stars Katy Perry, Rihanna and Ellie Goulding. According to an insider, Beca was seen to be cozy with Perry and Goulding, leaving the club with them by her side._

_Beca has a long relationship with alcohol and sources report that 'things may have been improving', however again this rumor seems only that, just a rumor. Pictures show the highly intoxicated producer stumbling her way into the car, before disappearing._

_Moreover it's been spotted that early in the morning, Chloe Beale arrived home in L.A. Is it her just returning home though? Or is something else drawing her to this side of the country?_

Chloe couldn't read anymore, instead she scrolled back up to see the pictures. Katy looked rather close in a few, especially one of Katy whispering in Beca's ear. She couldn't help the flare of jealousy that started burning in her mind.

_Even though we aren't official, we did say we would be taking things slow. Fucking hell Beale, should've talked more thoroughly as to what that means … … well I wouldn't think we had to._

Chloe pushed herself off the bed and got changed. Her emotion wasn't anger, not yet, not until she spoke to Beca. Moreover the emotion she felt was constrained hurt that Beca may have done something, the thought alone upset her immensely.

She had a few things to do today but the first was to see Beca. Hovering her finger over Beca's number she instead locked her phone. Grabbing her car keys and throwing her favorite felt black hat on and sunnies, she jumped in her car and headed towards the hotel, of which Jesse had told her where she would be staying.

* * *

Chloe pressed for the top floor, and upon the elevator doors opening she realized that she didn't know what room Beca was in. There were only three doors to choose from, but she didn't want to going knocking on every door.

_Actually, yes I do._

Chloe paced down to the furthest door and clenched her fist to knock, but the door swung open and she came face-to-face with Ellie. She looked freshened up, though she wore her dress from last night.

"Hey!" she chirped.

Chloe's heart constricted, but pushed the horrible thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Hey." she hoped that sounded like a happy greeting.

"Come in." Ellie gestured, "I was just leaving."

"Oh, you stayed?" Chloe fished even though a part of her just didn't want to know.

"Yeah well I couldn't let that one try and get back by herself. She was pretty drunk. She was fine though, passed out when I brought her back."

Chloe could see the truth behind her words and forced a smile.

"I was pretty out of it as well so I passed out in the guest bedroom." Ellie could see the worry and thus the curiousness in Chloe's expression, "She'll be happy you're here, she probably won't admit it, but that woman missed you, like a lot!" Ellie chuckled.

Chloe seemed to lighten at her words and Ellie moved around her into the hallway.

"Thanks for looking after her." Chloe spoke genuinely, clearly Ellie was being a great friend in looking out for Beca last night and for that she was grateful.

"Don't mention it! We'll all catch up soon!" Ellie waved and pressed for the elevator.

Chloe waved and stepped further into the suite, the door closing behind her.


	26. Ruined

Chloe walked through the suite and resisted calling out for Beca just yet. Instead she went down the hallway into the bedroom. No sign of Beca.

 _Nor any sign of foreplay…_ Chloe couldn't help but note with relief. The room seemed fairly clean apart from what she assumed was Beca's clothes on the ground in the bathroom.

She turned and was unsure where the brunette could be. Seeing a small figure peering in from the balcony she clenched her chest.

"Oh shit!" she backed into the wall from the scare.

Beca lightly chuckled and slid the door open, "Another crazed fan stalking me?... well you are gorgeous so I guess I can make an exception and not have security involved."

Chloe couldn't help but faintly smile, walking towards the woman.

Beca's smile was brighter with every step she took towards her, "I love that hat on you." When she was close enough her arms wrapped around the red heads waist.

"I thought you were going to call?"

"Did you have fun last night?" Chloe tried to innocently ask.

Beca could sense a bit of bite behind her words though, and her eyes narrowed in question, "Just went out to the clubs with the girls, nothing special." She shrugged, leaning in to kiss her, but was stopped with Chloe's hand on her chest.

Chloe bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Beca's heart sank at Chloe's expression, taking a step back and breaking their embrace.

"I-… I know we aren't official Beca, a-and I understand that but I thought we were taking things slow between us. I- I do want us to be exclusive though, because the thought of you with anyone else… hurts." Chloe tried to stay strong, her eyes to the ground.

She felt Beca's hand on her chin, which brought her gaze back up into the dark blues.

"Do you think I was with someone else? You saw Ellie on the way out, is that what this is about?" Beca asked softly not allowing the concern to rise, because this sounded along the lines of 'I can't do this anymore' coming from Chloe, and the mere thought felt earth shattering.

"N-no, no I saw Ellie and she explained that she helped you, and I thanked her for that. I…" Chloe exhaled and just decided to speak her mind, "I saw a picture of you and Katy together and I-… well I didn't like it."

Beca lightly smiled at how cute she was being with the slight jealousy, but she wiped her face of the smile, "The thought of you with anyone else tears me up too Chloe. I could and would never do that to you. Katy was flirting with me last night but nothing happened, I promise."

That was all Chloe needed to see and hear before she pulled Beca in for a searing and tender kiss, it was passionate and simmered to slow and endearing before they pulled away.

Taking Chloe's hand she led them out onto the balcony and laid back in a large padded lounge chair, Chloe slipping into her embrace. Taking her hat off she let it slip over her face for protection from the sun.

"I still don't like that she was flirting with you."

Beca lightly smiled, "I know. I told her to back up though, that I didn't want to and she understood."

Chloe still felt little tense about it, "Have you and Katy… in the past?" she didn't know why she was asking, but she felt like she should know.

"Yes." Beca answered, "It was never anything serious though."

Before Chloe could reply Beca shifted her chin so as she looked up into Beca's eyes.

"We haven't had much time to talk and I want to discuss Belgium. Actually not just Belgium but everything that led up to our first date. I-… I wear a mask, because on the inside I feel as though I am constantly drowning in negativity. It's exhausting. You are the first person that completely surpassed my guard, my mask. I don't like to talk about my past with anyone, not even Jesse. But you are my only exception Chloe Beale, and despite me being… many shades of fucked up with my emotions, you stay."

Chloe was speechless and tried to hold back the tears, her arm hugged Beca in closer, and leaning up she brought her lips in for a sweet kiss.

"I will stay as long as you want me, and longer."

"Good, because… I'm so much better when you are around. I just- I just hope I'm not a burden or something-" Beca stopped at the serious expression drawn across her features, sitting up beside her.

"Stop. Just stop. I'm not pressuring you Beca, and one day you will see how much I really care for you, see that you make me happy, make me smile in a way I haven't in so long. You are just as important to me as I am to you." Her words were strong and her eyes bore into Beca's to convey them.

"Thank you. Thank you for speaking to me about this first." A bear whisper of her mouth in reply, "I-I'm so happy you bumped into me and broke my phone." Beca laughed.

Chloe chuckled in response, "Maybe when you all go out next I could tag along?" she shrugged.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

_Please, please don't let me fuck this up with her. Of all my past problems why can't I move forward… I want to, with her especially._

Beca brought her lips in to now convey her adoration, and the kiss soon turned heavy with passion. Trailing her hands under Chloe's top and across her tight soft skin. Chloe lightly moaned and pushed her body up further into her touch. Pushing herself to hover above Chloe she slips her leg in-between her legs. Chloe gasps in surprise but her body reacts by creating some friction, before Beca pulled her in for another kiss. Chloe's hand to her chest pushes her away.

"I have things I need to do today." Chloe states out of breath.

Beca huffs, and Chloe chuckles.

Chloe rolls over and throws her arm over Beca again, slipping her hands under she rakes her finger across her stomach. Beca's breathing hitches and she looks to Chloe who is smirking wildly.

"We can continue this later." Chloe states before pecking her lips and stands.

Beca again huffs, then pouts, "What else could you have to do today Beale?"

"There is another who is very important in my life, and I have to go pick him up."

Beca gave an investigative stare, "Well that is just too vague for my liking."

She chuckled and held out her hand for Beca to get up, begrudgingly she accepts and Chloe pulls her up.

"Where to Beale?"

"To my car first. It's downstairs." Chloe takes Beca's hand and leads them through, Beca picking up her wallet, sunnies and phone on the way out.

Beca drops their hands once outside and slips into the car, and Chloe begins driving them to the location.

"You haven't got any work today?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, not today. How'd your meeting go?"

"Yeah good! I was getting all the information on the movie. Sounds like it will be grueling but it's exciting." Chloe smiled.

Beca could see how excited she was and her smile mirrored on to her.

"When do you start filming?"

"It's a few months away yet, but in about a month the cast will meet and begin training."

 _Training?_ Beca chuckled, "Okay wait, what kind of movie is this?"

"It's a sequel to a romance/comedy/musical. People seemed to really enjoy it a couple of years back and now it's getting a sequel."

"You sing, act, and is there any dancing?"

"Yes there is."

Beca whistled, "Wow Beale, your talents far extend. I will have to check out this first movie."

Chloe was surprised, "I thought you didn't like movies."

Beca's hand slipped across and held Chloe's, entwining their hands together, "You are my exception Chlo."

Chloe brought the car to a screaming halt.

"Jesus woman!" Beca's eyes were wide from the sudden stop.

"You know, I don't think I have heard you say 'Chlo' before."

_She looks so excited about it._

"Uh-uhm, well if you don't want me to-"

"You are so cute Beca."

Beca's expression dropped to a scowl.

Chloe chuckled and unclicked her seatbelt, "We are here." She jumped out of the car and waited for Beca.

Beca quickly followed but stood still for a moment,  _a pet motel?_

Whistling in amazement, "Geez if your living arrangement is this bad Chloe I can set you up in a great apartment."

"Ha, ha fucker. Come on."

Beca followed her in and the receptionist greeted them warmly. Chloe exchanged words with the women behind the desk and one disappeared, only to reappear with a small white dog.

"Billie!" Chloe swept the dog into her arms and snuggled with the pet.

Beca smiled at the sight.

Chloe passed over her credit card, and once that was done they made their way out. She noticed the hesitant look in Beca's eyes.

"Please tell me you are a dog person."

Beca chuckled, "I haven't had the privilege of owning a pet, but if I did, it would most definitely be a dog."

Chloe's smile was infectious, "Want to hold him?"

"Uh-"

"You will need to anyway because I have to drive." Chloe handed the dog hastily over to Beca.

"Oh! I forgot to get some dog food. Brb!" Chloe turned and went back inside, leaving Beca near the car.

Beca held the dog tightly in front of her and it just stared back at her. Both of them stared at each other before Beca began patting the dog, which he didn't look so tense anymore after the gesture.

"Billie huh?" Beca looked at the small dog, her smile only increased.

Chloe walked back out and the sight that greeted her by the car was adorable, Beca was smiling brightly at the dog and even chuckling as he went to lick her face.

Beca turned and saw Chloe, "Ready to go? Because I think we have been made."

She nodded and made her way around the car noticing a man across the street with his camera taking some shots. Throwing the dog food in the back, she started the car and they were off.

It wasn't long before the car made it's way up into the hills and into the underground parking lot of the fairly large and tall building.

Beca trailed behind with Billie in her arms still and they went into the elevator.

"Think I lost some of my B.A points holding this little fella."

Chloe chuckled, "You're badass points are non-existent to me." She joked.

Beca huffed, "I will just have to show you otherwise there, Chlo" her words were husky and sealed with a devious smirk.

Chloe's breathing was labored and her eyes dilated.

Reaching the top floor she slid the key in and opened the door, allowing Beca and Billie in first.

Setting the dog down Beca walked further in, photos lined the walls and benches. Decorated with some antiques and trendy items, it definitely had a Chloe vibe about it. The windows were large, drawing back the curtains to allow the late afternoon light in to the lounge area.

"Hmm I've missed being home." Chloe stated, she kneeled down and played with Billie, "And I have really missed you!"

"This is a really nice place Chloe. I think you may be right about the view!" Beca continued to inspect the place.

"Thank you. I quite like it!" Chloe smiled. Standing up she walked through into the kitchen.

"Are you thirsty or want something to eat? Have you eaten today? I haven't and I am starving-" she stopped talking when Beca's hands slowly wrapped around her from behind, she could just reach and nipped at Chloe's neck.

"You are insatiable." Chloe husked, turning around and pushing Beca back into the island bench, her lips crashing into hers.

"What can I say," Beca stated kissing along her jawline, "I cannot get enough of you Chlo"

She gasped and her hands brushed through Beca's hair, holding her close.

Beca stopped and her caring gaze locked into Chloe's, "What is it?" Chloe asked.

"I would like for us to have our secret second date."

Chloe's smile increased, "Me too." Though she bit her lip, and her gaze faltered.

"Okay your turn, what is it?" Beca laughed.

"Jessica is in town and wanted to catch up tonight for dinner."

Beca was slightly disappointed but saw the small pro of the woman coming with "She can join us. I get you all to myself afterwards though." They kissed and a small bark brought them back before it could progress.

"She'll be here soon." Chloe stated, breaking away she went to the other bench where his food was "I'm going to feed Billie."

"I'm going back to the hotel to get changed."

Chloe stopped and looked to Beca, "You look fine Beca, stay." she pouted.

Beca looked back and chuckled, "I need to put on something a little more decent." she had started walking towards the door only to be stopped by Chloe who boxed her in against the wall. Beca's hand near knocked over some pictures on the drawers beside her.

"I just got you back, I'm not ready to let you out of sight yet." Her words were thick and sultry, "You look beautiful, and in all honesty you are wearing too many clothes for my liking anyway."

Beca moaned with Chloe lightly biting down her exposed shoulder and running her tongue along to soothe it.

"God!… Chloe!" she moaned.

Chloe returned her lips onto Beca's before playfully biting her bottom lip, then mashing their lips together.

Beca felt like ooze and used the drawers beside her to keep her steady.

Breaking away for air, Beca's eyes were still closed, whispering, "Fine, I can stay."

Opening them she saw the victorious smirk on Chloe's lips, pulling away she walked back into the kitchen, "Status of Beca Mitchell's Badass Points; dwindling."

"You asshole." Beca hissed with a small smile, left frustrated once again.

Beca went to follow her but a doorbell rang, Chloe reappeared placing Billie's bowl down she touched the intercom system and image showed Jessica at the door waving, "Let me in bitch!"

"Come on up!" Chloe pressed the buzzer and allowed her in, only to turn and find Beca right up against her, without warning she popped the top button, her hand slowly dipped inside her jeans. and Beca slithered her hand down into Chloe's underwear, her eyes remaining locked on Chloe's, which glazed over from the touch.

"I would like to present evidence to the cause of my badass status, because your underwear is fairly damp for me Beale" Beca whispered, her words sultry and teasing.

Chloe's hands reached to try and stop Beca but lost concentration, the feeling of Beca's fingers tracing along her entrance.

Her head snapped back and expected to hit the wall, instead Beca's hand had reached around and prevented that. Gasping she tried to find her words.

"Bec-Ahh"

Beca pushed a finger in, and Chloe couldn't help but let out a long moan and buck forward, wanting more.

Light tapping on the door could be heard and much to Chloe's dismay, Beca pulled away and pecked her lips before leaning into her ear, "Two can play this game,  _Chloe_ "

The way she said her name was near enough to make Chloe slump to the floor, but she bit her lip instead.

"Hello?" Jessica called out.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Chloe called back, hoping her words sounded stronger then she felt, doing her button back up.

Beca stepped back and made her way to the kitchen to wash her hands, "You wish Beale." She joked, smiling proudly.

"Fucker" she hissed under her breath, before swinging around and walking to open the door.

"Hey you!" Jessica embraced Chloe in a big hug.

"Hey!" Chloe chuckled, "Come on in!"

"I have missed you! So what is the latest goss Chloe? Care to explain why all my photos, in fact any photos with both you and Mitchell in it, have hundreds of people commenting 'Bechloe'? Fill me in on it all! What is going on with you and Mitchell? I knew you liked her!"

"Jess-" Chloe's eyes were wide and embarrassment washed over her, cheeks burning red.

Upon hearing the conversation and seeing Jess walk right past the kitchen not even noticing her, Beca grabbed a piece of paper, writing some words on it and walked out from the kitchen. Leaning against the wall in amusement behind Jessica, Chloe's eyes snapped up into hers.

Beca smirked and held up the piece of paper:  **Another 20+ points to B.A Rep.**

Chloe tried to suppress her laugh and shook her head, which didn't go unnoticed by Jessica.

Before she turned Beca put the piece of paper down and walked over, Jessica wide eyed before jumping up from the couch.

"Wha?!- Beca! I knew you were here in L.A but I didn't know you were… here! Why didn't you tell me Chlo?"

"You didn't give me the chance yet Jess!"

Beca gave the girl a quick hug and they went back to sit on the couch.

"Hmm well, I suppose in a way this answers my question." Jess stated smiling at the both of them.

Chloe started to panic,  _Does Beca want to keep it a secret from her?... Jesse, Cynthia and Amy basically know it would be nice if I could tell someone… Aubrey… well she suspects but doesn't know for sure…_

Beca could sense the worry in Chloe's eyes, and wanted to settle them.

"Jess" Beca started, to which the woman spun to look at her, "Chloe and I are just friends, in fact we are best friends,"

Chloe tried to compose her disappointment.

"Which um-developed into something more, because I like Chloe a lot." Beca finished.

Chloe felt elated and surprised, watching as Beca stood from where she sat by Jess and walked over to sit by her.

"We want to keep this private for now, and I trust that you will respect that." Beca stated more than asked.

Chloe couldn't contain the smile breaking out on her face, her hand finding Beca's she entwined their fingers together.

Jess watched the couple and she had bright smile on her lips, "I knew it! Oh my gosh you are both just to adorable." She chuckled seeing Beca's pointed glare.

"Jess?" Chloe urged for the answer.

"Oh, of course, my lips are sealed." She gestured the notion with her hands.

Jessica was itching to ask as to why they want to keep it a secret, but it was clear the request was Beca's doing.

_From the way Chloe near pleaded with her eyes to Beca before replying to my remark, Beca's the one that wants to keep it secret? Why?... I mean she doesn't do relationships but this is clearly different!_

"Sorry I turned up without really announcing," Jess stood from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen, making herself at home, having been to Chloe's numerous times, "I sure do hope I didn't disturb you both when I arrived." She called out slyly.

Chloe blushed and Beca just smirked, and when their eyes connected, Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca delicately.

"Thank you." Chloe expressed.

"I think Jess can keep a secret." Beca stated, before placing a tender peck on her lips.

"But ah, what's a Bechloe?" Beca asked confused.

Chloe just grinned and chuckled, pulling Beca in for another long kiss.

Their attention turned to a squeal that came from Jess who had been standing there watching them, "You two! Nawww!" she chuckled.

Beca's smile dropped back to normal and tried to pass off the embarrassment; "I hear we are all going out to dinner tonight. My shout?"

Chloe kept her eyes on Beca for a moment.  _That smile._

"Your shout?! Well heck Mitchell you know I'm in." Jess replied, then gasped at the familiar animal that ran to her feet, "Billie!" She squatted down to play and pat the pet.

Beca could still feel Chloe's eyes burning into her, she turned, "What?"

"Your smile, it's as if you reserve a special one just for me." It was just normal for anyone else, probably even forced or fake. There was none of that when Beca shined her smile at Chloe.

Again that smile graced Beca's features, "Yeah well, you make me genuinely smile Chlo." She stated factually.

Chloe grinned and her heart felt like it could've melted in that moment.

Beca stood from the couch and with their hands still entwined they moved into the kitchen and grabbed her keys. Taking the elevator down they jumped in the car and headed off.

Jessica and Chloe discussed possible places having been to most and picked a restaurant. Parking around back they walked in and were seated despite the restaurant being quite busy. Ordering glasses of wine and entrees they sat and talked.

"I am so excited! I cannot believe I am in the sequel!" Jess exclaimed.

"Jess you were in the first one" Chloe deadpanned.

"Yeah but I didn't really have a big part, and it is still going to be really exciting to see the others!" Jess replied.

"You were in a movie?" Beca spoke.

The girls just lightly chuckled at her words.

"Yes I told you that! and you have to watch the first one! I'm sure Chloe will make you."

"I've downloaded it actually I just haven't had the time to watch it." Beca answered.

Chloe was surprised to hear that, "But you were only just asking me about it today…"

Beca bit her lip being caught out but just shrugged, "Uh-yeah… well after I heard you sing I was intrigued to see the movie… just haven't watched it yet."

Chloe's smile was beyond and shared a glance with Jess who was also smiling at how cute the brunette was.

Beca tried to ignore them and dug into the food, eagerly swallowing a mouth full already.

"Beca, the entrée was just placed down sweetie, it's not going to disappear." Chloe joked.

Beca shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"Guess what else I heard about the cast! Demi Lovato might be joining." Jess informed.

"I heard that! I actually haven't heard her sing before though." Chloe conversed.

"She is so sweet!"

"I hear they are still auditioning people, even Aubrey is going to give it a go." Chloe stated sipping her wine.

"No kidding!"

Beca tried to contain the eye roll in mention of the blonde.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure if she is going for a part that has her singing any huge parts, who knows though."

Ordering their meals it wasn't long before they were served and ate. Beca and Chloe shared glances and under the table would hold each other's hands for a short while, or Chloe would place her hand on Beca's knee.

Finishing their food they all had another glass of wine.

"Okay!" Jess tried to bring her voice down, "So how long have you both been going out?!"

Beca was a little taken back, "I- uhm…"

Chloe smirked, she jumped in and answered "Only for a week or so now."

"Right" Beca smiled, taking a long drink of her wine she excused herself, "I'll be going to the bathroom."

Once she had disappeared Jess looked back to Chloe to still see her smiling, "Wasn't something I said was it?"

"No she-… she's still a bit new to the relationship thing I think, but believe me when I say, she is incredibly sweet."

Jess nodded, "I can see that! I'm so happy for the both of you. I could tell since Cancun you both took a liking to each other!"

Chloe grinned, "I'm not going to lie Jess, I- I really haven't felt this way with anyone in a long time."

Jess smiled widely, "So she knows that you broke up with Tom that night?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah s-she was there actually."

Jess was confused, "I didn't see her…"

"You, me and everyone else were conned. Remember 'Anna'?" Chloe whispered.

Jessica's eyes went wide, "Black Canary?" her voice strained, to which Chloe gave a nod, "Shut up! No way!" she now yelled.

"Shhh!" Chloe giggled. Everyone glanced there way for a moment but returned to their own meals.

"Wow… wow. She was hot!" Jess snickered.

"Tell me about it." They both laughed.

* * *

Beca made her way out of the bathroom, answering a text from Jesse and bumped into a gentlemen, "Oh excuse me-"

Her eyes met the familiar brown and Beca felt her heart rate and blood pressure rise.

He smiled politely and pointed to the phone, though she considered him far from the word 'gentleman' "Thought you may have forgotten how to use that thing." He pointed to the device in her hands, "Haven't heard from you, and was wondering when we'd be catching up."

"Well that's easy Jason, we won't be catching up. I'll be coming over to grab what belongs to me then leaving." Beca's tone was laced with spite.

"Don't be like that. We should talk you and I."

"No we really shouldn't. Definitely not here and not now. I'm with some friends." Beca went to walk past him but he followed.

"Oh would you want to introduce me?"

Beca stopped and turned around, "What are you even doing here? Did you follow me or something?"

He scoffed, "No Beca I didn't, I'm having a meal with some friends also."

"Oh still have some? Good for you. If you'll excuse me." Beca turned and didn't wait for a reply, pacing straight back to the table.

Chloe had been laughing at a comment Jess had made but when her friends face seemed to drop, she turned to find Beca storming back to the table. She did not look happy, far from it, and her suspicion was confirmed when the brunette sat at the table and downed her glass of wine. Pouring another full glass and drinking half before Chloe stopped her.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Chloe calmly asked.

Beca's eyes bore into the table and they were filled with anger, Chloe could feel the woman's tension beside her and reached out under the table to take her hand. Thankfully she didn't pull away, Beca only held on tightly.

"I think I'm going to retire for the night. I'm not feeling to good." Beca stated and collected her purse.

"Apologies ladies, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself." His charming tone alerted the brunette.

Immediately Beca dropped Chloe's hand and all of them looked to see the man standing by the table. Jessica's eyes were full of recognition as to who he was and shot him a glare.

Chloe wasn't sure what was going on and looked to the fairly tall man. He was dressed in an expensive fitted suit and had dark brown hair. He looked to be their age maybe slightly older, masculine and quite handsome.

"My name is Jason Dalton."

Chloe's eyes became hardened at the name and knew exactly who he was.

They remained silent, and Beca's hands were balled into fists.

"Jessica. Good to see you." he nodded.

She forced a smile and took a sip of her wine.

"Beca, aren't you going to introduce me to your other friend here?"

"No, no I would rather fucking not." Beca's voice was shaky and tried to keep calm.

"We were just leaving." Chloe added.

"I see, well Beca, I hope to hear from you soon-…" his gaze shifted to the red head, "aren't you Chloe Beale? Yeah thought so, I've seen some things about you two-"

Beca slowly stood from her chair and turned to Jason, "Out of respect for my friends here and those in this restaurant, I'm refraining from causing a scene here. You don't speak to her got it."

Jess had left the table and paid the bill, and Chloe had asked if she could request the car to be brought around.

By this point Chloe subtly touched Beca's arm which relaxed slightly from her touch, "I've asked for the car to be brought around, Jess is waiting for us come on."

"There is no need to behave like this Becs, we're all adults here. Let me buy you all a drink hmm? We can sit down and talk."

Chloe had to calm the anger rising now. The man clearly causing her pain, yet uses a nickname like this situation is nothing serious.

Beca was grinding her teeth.

"No we are leaving. You are clearly trying to get a reaction out of her here tonight. To cause a scene, so no, not everyone here is an adult."

Jason stepped back at this, "Hmm. Seems I have crossed a line here, I apologize. Beca perhaps tomorrow we can try this again?"

"Yeah I'll let you know." Beca spat back in reply, stepping around him, and Chloe close behind.

Chloe shot the man an unwelcome glare in passing and they left the restaurant.

They stood waiting for the car and met Jess on the sidewalk. There were some photographers outside but were kept at a far from security, thus they stood waiting together quietly.

Beca's mask had dropped down in place and was expressionless. Chloe jumped in the car and Beca allowed Jessica to get in the front, sliding herself in the back afterwards. It was an awkward silence the rest of the way back. They had plans to possibly go out afterwards but that plan appeared to be scratched.

"We can still go out? I would rather a drink or two." Beca mumbled.

Chloe and Jess shared a glance, "Mm well that was pretty eventful and I'm kind of tired."

"I'll take you home." Chloe stated, changing directions.

Beca slumped and rolled her eyes, staring out the window.

Pulling up to Jessica's large home, Beca stepped out and opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry, kind of ruined the night-"

"No you didn't. He did. You've got nothing to apologize for Beca. Don't let him get to you."

_Too late. He's fucking ruined me._

"Yeah" Beca answered, "We'll try this again soon."

Jessica moved to allow Beca to stand by the passenger door.

"Yes well I will see you both tomorrow night for your movie premier Chloe! Love you both talk to you tomorrow!" Jessica waved and disappeared inside the home.

Chloe pulled away from the house and it wasn't long till they got back home. Parking the car they walked in silence to the elevator. Beca stood arms folded and her eyes landed anywhere but onto Chloe.

Reaching her floor they walked inside and once the door closed Chloe turned to address Beca.

But she had already disappeared. Moving further into the home she found the brunette lied out on the couch, staring out at the city bellow them.

She sat softly on the other couch and looked to Beca.

"Now you have had the privilege of meeting Jason, the ex." Beca drawled, "I'm sorry about tonight, that is not how envisioned our second date at all."

"Beca, Jess is right. You don't have anything to apologise for. Just know that I still had a great time with you tonight, regardless of the asshat."

Beca smiled at the name, "He is most indeed an asshat… I had a great time also, until then."

Beca shifted and turned to Chloe, gesturing for her to join, the red head quickly stood and curled into Beca.

They lay there quietly and Chloe was contemplating asking more questions about the ex, but didn't want to ruin the settled moment.

"He broke my trust." Beca blurted, "Right after Daniel."

Chloe turned and looked into Beca's eyes, holding her hand for comfort.

"Daniel and him were close. They met in high school and that's how I met him. Anyway we dated on and off. Jason was in the band for a short time but Daniel let him go, he wasn't apart of a band, he wanted to have center stage. They were still good mates and he appeared to take it fine. Him and I still dated, and we moved in together out here in L.A. I began to make a name for myself, and again he appeared to be supportive for me."

Beca exhaled and took a moment, reveling in Chloe and her beautiful features which calmed her.

"When Daniel died he used it like a publicity boost. He wanted to capitalize off his death, and he left me alone. He cheated on me, he wrote songs about our relationship, and would talk to the media. I was so fucking distraught already and the last leg that I thought would be there to keep me standing, left me to rot. Shattering my trust entirely, I think it was the last push into what felt like my own oblivion." Beca's eyes were distant and watery, but she did not let them fall.

_No more tears for that asshat._

She pulled Chloe in closer and the red head had no complaints shifting in further.

It explained so much, about Beca's take on relationships and possibly her take on love. The thought made a huge lump form in Chloe's throat, that someone would do that in a time of need she was disgusted. It gave Chloe further derive to never give up on Beca, understanding as a whole how much the woman has had to go through. She knew Beca cared for her and in time she hoped Beca could ease into the idea of them being together, happy and with trust between them.

Chloe could see that Beca was once again very emotionally drained from the events.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Chloe went to move but Beca snuggled in close and held her tightly.

"Can we just lay here a while?" she asked quietly.

"Sure." Chloe moved in closer, leaning in Beca pressed their lips together caringly. Her hand came to rest upon Chloe's cheek and continued to kiss her. Breaking away they took breath and got comfortable, staring out at the stars and city.


	27. Under the Limit

Beca had gotten a couple of hours sleep before abruptly waking up. The early morning sun began to stream in through the window. She had another nightmare but hadn't woken Chloe who slept peacefully next to her. Sometime during the night Chloe had turned, with her back to Beca, the brunette had her arm lazily over Chloe's side.

It calmed her heart rate and Beca brushed a stray red hair back out of her face. Sitting up she realized there was no way of really moving without waking Chloe. The other presence surprised her at first but remembered the red head's little friend who was sleeping on the other couch near them.

Beca tried to carefully reach over and grab her phone on the table in front of them. Chloe's soft breaths tickled her skin and Beca grinned.

"What are you doing?" Chloe mumbled still half asleep.

Beca withdrew her arm to settle back on Chloe's waist, "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." She told her quietly, kissing her cheek.

Chloe groaned and shifted to turn back to Beca, "What time is it?"

"Not sure I was trying to look. Still, it's early and you have a big night tonight. Let's get you to bed."

Beca shifted and helped Chloe, who groaned in frustration, up from the couch. Picking up her phone she saw it was only 6am. Chloe leaned most of her weight on Beca.

Beca chuckled, she wasn't sure where the bedroom was and tried her luck down the hallway. Chloe rubbed her eyes, and taking Beca's hand led them into her room. The curtains were still drawn and it was dark, Chloe threw back at the covers and pulled them into the bed.

"I'm not really tired…" Beca debated but allowed the red head to pull her in beside her.

Chloe's eyes were half shut, "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little."

Chloe opened her eyes and leaned in close kissing Beca gently, "You'll be joining me tonight, you need some rest as well."

Beca shifted and Chloe moved her arm so as she could nestle in close to the brunette.

Beca sighed in defeat.

Chloe was still half hazy from sleep but her eyes opened, "You are still coming with me tonight right?"

"Of course." Beca pecked her lips, "Let's try and get some sleep."

"I need to be up in a couple of hours."

"I'll put my alarm on." Beca rolled over and had a near heart attack at the small dog that jumped up with ease and moved over to the other side of Chloe. Fixing up her phone she laid back. Looking over she saw that the small dog was in close with Chloe.

"I don't like sharing."

Chloe had her eyes shut but grinned, patting Billie.

"Be nice."

Beca huffed but smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Chloe heard whimpering followed quickly by the alarm Beca had set. Her eyes cracked open and turned to find Beca was tossing slightly, but was waking up. Billie had moved and was sleeping on a chair in the corner of her room. Chloe shifted closer to Beca and delivered her a kiss.

"Mm I hope you are a certain red head when I open my eyes or I am going to be in trouble." Beca mumbled.

"Funny. Open your eyes and find out."

Beca wrestled and rolled over to pin Chloe to the bed, raised over her she opened her eyes.

"Perfect." Beca stated, leaning down and capturing her lips with a caring long kiss.

Shifting into Chloe's side afterwards, she checked her phone and turned off the alarm.

"What's the time?"

"9am."

"Did you get some sleep?"

"I did actually, I think I needed that extra nap." Beca stated, stretching out her limbs.

"I think we could both use a shower." Chloe moved from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom, "You coming?"

Beca smirked and pushed herself off the bed, following her into the shower.

It didn't turn into them having sex, instead they washed each other and reveled in the cool water. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and sighed contently. Chloe reached her hand back and combed her hand through the brunette's hair.

"Are you going to see him today?"

Beca was hesitant and Chloe spun around, resting her arms around her neck.

"No. Today is about you. I want to spend it with you. I will see him tomorrow."

Chloe dipped down and captured her lips, and Beca pulled their bodies flush against one another. Chloe didn't resist when Beca's tongue request entry along her bottom lip, whilst their hands roamed and clawed at flesh.

Beca was the first to pull away, "Mm. I-" she tried to gain her breathing, "You've only just invited me to your home, wouldn't feel right to do this in your shower the second day I'm here."

"I'm not complaining" Chloe sneered with a smirk, reaching forward for Beca but was stopped.

"No, you are more than that to me Chloe. I want to try and do this right, I'm not quite sure what that entails but-..yeah." Beca bit her bottom lip.

Chloe's heart swelled at the woman's chivalry and romance, her smile grew.

"You are incredibly sweet Beca Mitchell." Chloe pecked her lips and turned the shower off.

Beca huffed, "Yeah yeah."

They dried off, brushed their hair and teeth. Chloe passed her a fresh top, it was a long sleeved green, purple plaid top, Beca laughed when she passed her some jeans.

"What?"

"I think they may be a little too long for me… thanks anyway." Beca slipped her jeans on from last night along with the top.

"My legs aren't that long."

"Please girl, you got legs that go for days." Beca stated factually and seductively, she watched Chloe slip on her own jeans over her white panties, and a light blue top.

Chloe turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw the girl staring, and Beca just smirked.

"Stop staring." Chloe chuckled nervously. It made her heart beat race, the woman's eyes making her body heat up.

"Now that's just impossible." Beca walked over and kissed her lightly, "Are you hungry?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes, but I haven't done any grocery shopping. I'm not sure what I have."

"I'll go look." Beca stepped away and went down the hall, Billie eagerly followed.

Chloe chuckled and checked her phone.

 **Tom:** Great to hear from you. I'm in L.A for a couple of days. Let me know when you are free and I can come over?

Chloe rolled her eyes,  _seriously?!_

 **Chloe:** I think it best we meet elsewhere.

 **Tom:** Fine. How about I take you out to dinner? A casual dinner, between two adults, where we can talk without interruptions. Let me know.

Chloe was yet to reply, instead she walked out to the kitchen finding that Beca had fed her dog and made them both a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for feeding him." Chloe mused, pecking Beca's lips and drinking the liquid.

"Not an issue. He's important to you, he's important to me. The sharing situation I'm still working on…" Beca went to drink her coffee but was pulled into Chloe who wrapped a hand around her neck, bringing her in for a searing kiss. Beca had been seating at the island in the kitchen but moved back to allow Chloe to stand/lean into her front.

"You are both important to me. You are my main girl though." Chloe grinned into her lips.

"Good to hear, you'll have to tell your other girls though." Beca sneered

"Mm, you too."

"There is only you." Beca smiled.

The words threatened to spill from Chloe's lips once again. She looked into Beca's dark blue eyes and truly wondered how her words affected her. They were sweet, loving and caring but Beca just saw them as truths. It was a start, of which Chloe will happily take.

Chloe's fingers traced lazy lines down Beca's cheeks and jaw.

"Your dog is the only one that is eating though. You have no human consumable food Beale."

"Hmm…"

"I-… I don't know the area that well but we could go get breakfast somewhere? Maybe it could be our second date in a sense, seeing as last nights was marred."

"I would really love that Beca. Let's go!" Chloe pulled her off the chair.

"Oof. Now?" Beca rebalanced herself, grabbed her phone, sunnies and purse.

"Yep." Chloe picked up her keys and other items, checked Billie's water and they were off.

Driving them to small café a few streets away she parked around back. Placing her hat on and sunnies she hopped out of the car. Beca placed her sunnies on and followed the red head inside.

Seated at the back for privacy they ordered their meals and drinks. Eagerly Beca scoffed down the food and orange juice.

"Hungry Becs?" Chloe joked.

"Just a little." Beca smiled. Finishing up she sat back into the chair and looked to Chloe, "So what time do you have to get ready?"

"I'm going to Jessica's around 4. Getting our hair and makeup done there, and we'll be leaving for the venue at 6.30pm. You want to join us?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll head back to the hotel after this, find something to wear and I'll be there around 5."

Chloe smiled brightly, "Awesome." Her face slightly dropped and she continued "I-uh. I heard back from Tom. I think I'll be meeting him tomorrow night."

Beca was silent for a moment, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I-I mean…" Beca scoffed, "Seems we both will have our hands full with ex's tomorrow. It's only fair you sort out your situation also."

"Thanks Becs" Chloe smiled and briefly placed her hand over Beca's that was on the table before returning it to her drink.

"You excited for tonight?" Beca asked.

"I am. Should be fun!" Chloe mused, "How about you? I know sitting through movies isn't your ideal time of fun."

Beca shrugged, "There's an open bar right?"

Chloe's face dropped and gave a sarcastic glare.

"Kidding. Do Jess and I get to sit with you?"

Chloe nodded.

"Then I'll be good." Beca finished her drink and paid the bill.

"You sure you want to come tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah of course. It's important to you so it's important to me." Beca stated again, standing from the table, Chloe mirrored.

Chloe itched to hold her hand as they walked out but subtly brushed her hand against the back of Beca's. Beca resisted the urge of looking down at the feeling but lightly smiled before getting into the car and driving back to the hotel.

"Are you sure? I can pick you up."

"No it's okay, really. I'll have a driver come around and take me to Jess's. I know where it is." Beca told her through the driver window.

"Okay. Well text me when you are on your way." Chloe bit her lip and lightly puckered her lips for an air kiss.

Beca winked and stepped away from the car, "See you soon red."

Chloe deviously smirked and pulled away.

* * *

Chloe sipped at her wine Jess had given her and they sat in their dresses but with bathrobes over the top waiting for the whole makeup team to arrive.

"Totally knew you two would get together." Jess started.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I remember when you kept looking over to her when she was with Ellie, before we went on the boat in Cancun."

"Jess…" Chloe drawled.

"Hope I didn't break up anything when I came over yesterday." Jess grinned.

Chloe couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh my gosh you two were totally 'canoodling' weren't you!?"

"Really 'canoodling' Jess? We aren't in high school."

"Your major blush says different there Chlo."

"Shut up!" Chloe laughed, and Jessica joined. Once they settled Jessica moved on in conversation.

"How was she?" Jess asked.

"Ugh, amazing. Seriously Jess she drives me wild-"

Apparently Chloe didn't get the telepathy memo that Jess wasn't continuing the 'canoodling' conversation.

"No-no. I meant after last night." Jess snickered.

"Oh… uh-right. Well… emotionally drained. She told me about him. I felt like storming out of my apartment and going on a rampage to find that asshole." Chloe said.

"I certainly don't blame you. Poor excuse for a human really." Jess stated.

"Who would do that to another person? After everything they have been through?! It really disgusts me Jess, and what's worse is that Beca has only seen the ugly and bad when it comes to loving someone. That's a lot to work through for anybody. I just hope Beca allows me to stay and work through it with her." Chloe took a long sip of the liquid.

Jess nodded, "Granted you are both keeping it a secret, you are the first person I have seen her like this around. That's a good a sign as any Chlo."

"I've stated I'm not going to give up Jess, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The doorbell rang and Jess squeezed her friends' hand, "It's exactly what she needs. To show her that you will be there no matter what."

Jessica then went to the door and allowed the ladies in, both her and Jess greeted them and sat back down to begin.

* * *

"A movie premier… what even happens at a movie premier?" Beca asked the woman in front of her.

"Well, you go and watch the movie. Now stay still."

Beca huffed and closed her eyes allowing her to continue her makeup.

"I'm surprised you called me B. Usually only get calls from you for Grammy's or something else huge."

"Well it kind of is huge… I suppose."

"Yeahh, your first movie premier. Can I ask why you are going? Thought you hated movies."

Beca sighed, "Abby, I don't hate them, just find most of them predictable… I don't even know what the movie is about tonight." She laughed at that.

"Beca, don't move!" Abby urged for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"My bad."

They stayed silent and it didn't take long, moving onto her hair Abby loosely curled the ends and lightly pinned back the sides.

"Okay Beca Mitchell. You are ready for your first ever movie premier. Have a blast!" Abby hugged her and took a photo of her work.

"You're wearing heels right?" Abby added before leaving.

"Yes" Beca moaned. Beca didn't hate them, not until the second or third hour of wearing them usually anyway. But she would be sitting so she couldn't really complain.

"Thanks again Abby." Beca let her out and went back to the mirror. Smoothing out her red dress, which had some swirl like satin see through shapes with red lace on top, which ended just past her knees.

She had called Abby at the last minute after no such luck of finding anything to wear. Abby was no stranger to her friend/client doing this and raced out to get her something.

Staring at herself Beca realized she wouldn't really do this for anyone else but Chloe.

_My only exception…_

Calming her heart rate thinking about the woman, she breathed in and out.

Picking up the hotel phone they informed her car was here.

Grabbing her clutch she made her way downstairs and into the car. It wasn't long before she was dropped off at the large home. Calling Jess the gate opened and Beca walked up to the door.

She felt nervous all of a sudden and Beca fiddled with her clutch.

The door swung open and it was Jess, who went wide-eyed but composed herself.

"Sorry who are you?"

"Funny Jess."

She broke out into a grin, "Wow though B. You look amazing! Come in!"

"Thanks Jess. Your dress looks great."

Jess wore a simple black dress, which had lace features with heels.

"Thanks Mitchell. Would you like a drink?"

"Please."

They walked through to the kitchen and Jess poured her a glass and Beca instantly drank half the glass.

"Oh B, you shouldn't be nervous. Chloe should be the one nervous, are you trying to give her a heart attack in that dress?" Jess chuckled.

Beca looked down at herself and shrugged, "I wasn't really sure what to wear. I've never been to one of these things."

"Between you and I, she's been the one nervous most of the afternoon." Jess near whispered.

"For tonight?"

"For you to see her silly. Not that I think you will have any problems but, compliment the dress and you will make her night."

A woman poked her head in, "Hey Jess, we're finished here so we'll head off. Chloe is upstairs grabbing some extra things."

"Thanks so much Jen, I'll let you all out."

Beca stayed in the kitchen and opened her phone. She meant to send it earlier but had forgotten.

 **Beca:** I'll be stopping by tomorrow around midday.

The reply was instant.

 **Jason:** I'll be here. I look forward to seeing you.

Beca blanched and finished her wine, walking over to the fridge she searched for more. Hearing heels behind her she asked, "Jess you have any more wine?"

"Jess?"

Beca heard someone clear her throat and turned, the sight had her own throat feeling like it had closed in.

Chloe's eyes raked over Beca and all burning desire was flaring, she looked sensational. The sight had Chloe near speechless.

Beca was much the same and took in every inch of Chloe who wore a light blue dress, the sleeves were see through and had a floral type lace going down. Her makeup was light and simple and the light pink lipstick went with it all nicely. Chloe's hair was in a loose back bun. It felt as though the air left her lungs but found her words after the moment.

"Chloe. Wow."

A huge grin broke out, "Really?"

Beca scoffed, "Uh-yeah!"

She walked over and stood in front of Beca, "Thank you. But let me just say that you look…" Chloe shook her head and bit her lip. Those bright blues couldn't help but look the brunette up and down once again. It sent shiver down Beca's spine.

"Beautiful… " Chloe finally said, leaning in close she whispered "and sexy as fuck."

Beca brushed her lips over Chloe's slowly but decided not to get lipstick everywhere. Instead she placed some small peck on her lips then a light one on her neck.

"Stop. The other minor hickeys you gave me only just disappeared and some are heavily covered with make up."

Beca had a proud grin, "Sorry."

"God Beca, you've given me half a mind to ditch this thing and ravish you here in this kitchen." Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's waist and pulled her in tightly.

"I… nope, I have no objections to that." Beca smirked.

"Stop canoodling you two! We have to leave soon!" Jess entered.

Chloe huffed and hugged Beca closer.

"Canoodling?" Beca asked amused.

Jess winked, "I'm sure you two would be canoodling all over my house if I weren't here to stop you."

"Jess! Please stop saying 'canoodle'" Chloe spoke up.

"Yes I second that." Beca stated.

Jess shrugged, "Billie likes it. Don't you Billie!" the small pet came running into the room.

"What's he doing here?" Beca asked confused.

"I've got some friends staying upstairs and I asked them to look after him for Chloe while we go."

Chloe went over and patted her companion.

"The limo is going to be here any moment. Excited Chlo?" Jess asked.

"Yes!"

"What are you going to say if they ask questions about you and Beca?" Jess checked her makeup, unaware that the room went quiet.

"They won't. It's just photos and some questions about the movie, if there is any." Chloe spoke, more so to Beca, "They could call you both afterwards and ask what you thought. You don't have to though."

Beca just nodded.

"Okay photo time! Get together you two."

Chloe went over to Beca and swung an arm around her waist. Beca looked to her side to find Chloe was already looking at her smiling.

Jess snapped the pictures on Chloe's phone and was already swooning over the both of them.

They took some separate ones and Jessica had an idea, moving out into the hallway.

"Ryan!... RYAN!?" Jess called up the stairs.

Chloe and Beca followed the woman and a man presented himself at the top stairs, "Yeah what's up?"

"Could you take a photo of us please?"

He nodded and took the phone snapping a pic of the three of them before wishing them a good night and running back upstairs, taking Billie with him.

They stood outside for the car and in the meantime Chloe posted the picture of the three of them on Instagram. Setting the other photo of just herself and Beca as her background wallpaper on her phone.

"I love this photo of us." Chloe showed Beca, and the brunette agreed.

The car pulled up and Beca held the door for the other two, sliding in next to Chloe, who took hold of her hand immediately.

Beca saw that she was tagged in a photo, seeing that it was the three of them with Jessica in the middle of them.

Liking the photo Beca clicked to comment 'Well don't we look sassy as fuck'

Chloe laughed at the comment and so did Jess.

"Shit your classy Beca" which Jessica also commented.

Chloe then finished it with, "We're sassy, classy and hot ;)"

It wasn't until they pulled up did she see Beca left another comment, 'Always'

Chloe smiled at the woman and gave her one light peck to the lips. The driver opened the door and Beca accepted the man's hand stepping out of the vehicle, but wasn't met with her expectation of flashing photo's, a flood of relief for that.

Once they were all out, a worker ushered them to the waiting area with the other actors before they hit the red carpet.

Beca stood idle with Jess, Chloe made the rounds and said hey to everyone.

Beca actually knew some of the actors and from the look of the poster 'Under the Limit' it was an action/thriller type movie.

_Well at least some stuff might be blown up or something…_

"OKAY EVERYONE!" an organizer yelled, "ACTORS MAIN, MAKE YOUR WAY OUT ONTO THE CARPET, TAKE PHOTO'S WITH ONE ANOTHER. ACCOMPANIED GUESTS YOU CAN MOVE INSIDE!"

Chloe turned and met Beca's gaze mouthing, "I'll find you" to which Beca nodded.

She stood and watched as the stars made their way onto the carpet and posed for photos, Chloe indulging the fans, signing numerous items and taking photos.

She smiled and Jess waited with her, "You really like her then?"

It snapped Beca out of her daze, and turned to Jess, "Yeah, she means a lot to me."

"I'm so happy for you B. You both appear to bring the best out of each other."

Beca shyly nodded and gestured that they go in.

* * *

"Ms. Beale?"

"Yes, hi!"

Chloe had walked over to the next interviewer and donned her sweet smile towards the camera.

The woman held out her microphone and asked some questions about the movie.

"It's very different compared to your others. It had you doing a lot of action scenes did you find those difficult?"

"Yeah definitely. I had a strict regime in training sessions before shooting the scene. Of course we had stunt doubles but I pushed myself in doing some of the minor scenes. Had to be on wires, a lot of running, things like that so yeah, a day after shooting I was spent!"

"Yes I bet! That's a lot of work. Just a couple more questions; It was announced of another sequel in the works for a different movie you starred in a couple of years back which had you singing and dancing, are you looking forward to reprising the role?"

"Of course. It was such a great experience the first time. It was difficult at the same time, I'm not the most confident singer and found it extremely nerve racking to do that. But really it was just so much fun when we all got into it. The cast were amazing in the first and… who knows, new additions and old into the cast will be very interesting."

"We eagerly await to see your singing talents once again…. Now are you here with anyone special tonight?"

"Yeah I brought two of my greatest friends with me tonight and they're here in support. So hopefully they enjoy it, along with the vast audiences that will see it!" Chloe mused. She didn't hesitate in her answer and knew the interviewer was fishing, which was to be expected, she played it off perfectly though.

"Thanks so much for your time!"

"Thanks!" Chloe waved to the camera before moving on.

* * *

Standing around the bar and drinking Jess and Beca talked about the upcoming movie they would both be in and other music projects.

"Heard from Stacie lately?" Beca asked.

"That girl is doing a huge international tour. She's extremely fricken busy, but last I heard she is having a blast."

It wasn't long before the doors opened and after Jess said 'Beale' they were ushered down the aisle into their seats.

"How will Chloe find us?" Beca moved in to sit beside Jessica.

"She booked the seats earlier so we are all together. Photo!"

Beca chuckled and held an inquisitive stare at the selfie Jess started, uploading to her Instagram.

Beca fiddled with her glass and itched for another drink. Caterers ran around and were already swamped with orders in the large theatre.

"You okay?" Jess asked.

Beca stood from her seat, "Yeah-I'll be right back… I'm just going-" she stopped in her tracks seeing the red head make her way into their aisle, she smiled brightly towards her.

She exhaled heavily, as to whether it was relief from her presence or the deny of more alcohol she wasn't sure, but shifted herself back to sit down, placing the glass on the ground beside her foot. Chloe followed suit and sat in-between the two.

"Forgot how crazy it can be out there!" she joked, "Hope you two kept well behaved." She turned to Beca.

"Always." Beca stated with a wink.

Chloe gave a pointed glare, "No fair Mitchell." Her voice was low.

The lights to the large theatre dimmed and Beca's hand snaked around to hold Chloe's, entwining their fingers.

Chloe bit her lip and as soon as the movie started she often found her eyes glancing towards Beca.

_She's still awake… still seems interested._

A smile tugged at Beca's lips, knowing Chloe was watching her. Beca found the movie rather interesting, yes mostly because of the leading actress. Chloe's character works for the C.I.A and had to search for her father who was abducted overseas whilst undercover. Turns out her lost brother, thought dead were behind it all and was a way to get back at his father and sister. Chloe had to make a choice and in the end shot her brother to save her father.

Not all that predictable, especially where Beca felt more unsettled then she would have thought at the use of guns in the film. She schooled her features to try and not give this away but Chloe could feel the woman next to her tense when the sound of a gunshot rung through the cinema.

Chloe held her hand for comfort and Beca turned, giving her a small reassuring smile.

The lights returned and Beca removed her hand from Chloe's, standing they made their way into the large room outside.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Beca stated and didn't allow the others to speak before walking into the restroom, into the stall and locking the door.

Placing a hand over mouth she breathed steadily. The gunshots had actually made her feel violently ill. Her body felt like it was shaking and her already cruel mind replayed memories, fading between the fake gunshots and real experienced first hand.

Beca composed herself, taking deep breaths she stepped out and looked to herself in the mirror.

_Smile._

That's exactly what she did. She smiled and walked out of the restroom straight to the bar, taking two drinks before Chloe spotted her.

"Hey. There's an after party of sorts but I think I'm ready to head home. How about you?"

"Sure whatever you want to do. I thought the movie was really good Chloe, honestly."

Chloe could see that she spoke the truth but knew some parts unsettled Beca, and that she was trying to brush over that fact. Chloe gestured to a secluded spot and Beca followed, keeping their tones hushed.

"I'm sorry- I… I should've told you there was violence-"

"Chloe. It's fine really. I mean- yes I felt a bit tense with the guns, but that's not your fault. I'm not some fragile doll you have to warn." Beca stated, her tone a little shaky and annoyed.

"No you aren't. Your- your someone who I care about greatly Beca, and as such when there is something wrong I want to look out for you." Chloe countered.

Beca's eyes burned into the floor before meeting Chloe's, "And there is nothing wrong with those intentions… sorry I-I'm an ass-"

"No Beca, your not. I understand that made you feel tense…" Chloe smiled and Beca mirrored it, "Let's go?"

Beca nodded.

Jess walked over and met them, "Everything okay?"

"Yep, we're ready to go, are you?" Chloe answered, and Jess agreed.

It didn't take long for the photographers to spot the three leaving and the cameras began rapidly flashing. Jess stood in the middle when they indulged in photos when asked.

"Could we have one photo of you each with Miss Beale?" one called out.

Jess posed with Chloe first then Beca walked in. Beca didn't hesitate and put her arm in a friendly way around Chloe's back and they smiled towards the cameras, which felt like they were never ending. It was an onslaught of flashes. Breaking away after 5 or so seconds they moved down further to the cars.

"Miss Jackles?! Miss Mitchell?!" an interviewer tried to get there attention and Jess looked back to Beca who shrugged.

Beca followed Jess over and Chloe stood next to them.

"Well just one quick question ladies; What did you think of the movie?" he asked.

"It was pretty kickass with a side of badass. Yes you may quote and or reference me." Beca stated shooting a smirk to the camera.

"Oh totally! Some big twists in that film, had me guessing throughout. Bravo to my friend here and the other cast and crew. Great movie." Jess added.

They waved and moved into the car.

"Why don't you both stay at my place tonight? Plenty of room and Billie is there and all." Jess offered once they pulled up.

Chloe and Beca both shared a glanced, "We don't really have any clothes-" Beca started.

"Nonsense I have that many clothes which will fit you both. It's just for tonight and you can head home in the morning!" Jess pulled at Chloe and the red head just smirked back at Beca.

"Guess we are staying then." Beca mumbled to herself, she turned and thanked the driver and that he could leave, before following the women up the driveway.

Beca kicked off her heels, "What about your other guests?" She asked as they went up the stairs.

"Oh it's just Ryan his boyfriend, think they are sleeping downstairs. More privacy... Oh speaking of..." Jess swung around to the two of them, "Here's your room." She winked.

Beca scoffed and walked past them into the room.

"I'll be right back with some clothes ladies" Jess then whispered to Chloe, "not that you will probably need them."

Chloe glared at her and Jess chuckled before leaving.

Turning into the room Chloe found Beca with her back to her taking off her earrings. She walked towards her and snaked her arms around her waist. Bringing her lips in close to Beca's ear, "She's right though. The clothes you are wearing right now, I spent most of the movie visualizing me ripping it off you."

"Seems like we were both on the same wave length. I wasn't lying, your badass character in the film was extremely sexy." Beca smirked, her arms closed in to hold Chloe's around her waist, stroking her skin.

"I had half a mind to pull you up and take you to the bathroom you were driving me insane." Chloe nipped at her earlobe.

"Oh, well aren't we classy Chloe." Beca turned and grabbed Chloe's waist pulling her flush against her own body, she sought to capture her lips but was interrupted.

"Is it G rated in here? Or have we jumped straight to R?" Jess asked, peeking out from behind the door.

Beca stepped back and huffed.

"Here you are." Jess handed the clothes over to Chloe, "Thanks Jess."

"Sleep well ladies!" Jess said, closing the door behind her.

Chloe turned but only found a deep predatory gaze and Beca closed in fast pushing her against the door. Her lips surged into Chloe's the searing heat of it all was addictive, but she felt annoyed with her own clothes, wanting them to disappear.

Beca could read her mind and abruptly turned Chloe, pushing her against the door. Slowly she unzipped the dress and with Chloe's help the item dropped to the floor. Beca picked up the dress and threw it back into the room out of the way.

Chloe rested her head side ways against the door and wanted to turn and repay the favour to Beca. But the brunette's hand on her back prevented her.

"Don't move." Beca ordered, her eyes scanned over the white lingerie. Her mouth went dry at the sight.

Chloe placed her hands on the door and remained still, she was already incredibly damp from the situation of it all and felt another jolt of heat go straight to her centre upon hearing a low growl from Beca.

Beca closed in and softly traced up and down Chloe's body, trailing kisses down her shoulder blades and spine. Her hand snaked around the front and down past the underwear, her fingers feeling the dampness of them already.

"God. Your so wet already." Beca husked.

Chloe whimpered, "Please."

Beca teasingly traced up and down her folds, catching the nub she rubbed it slowly and Chloe put all her weight on the door to hold her up. She panted heavily already and tried to steady her breathing.

Beca plunged a finger inside and was soon followed by a second, thrusting quickly but would slow, denying Chloe to get too close to the edge. Chloe's eyes were squeezed shut and her body pushed back on its own accord to gain more friction and deepness.

"Beca. Please, I-I ... I need more!" Chloe whined.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed to her ear, "What do you want?"

"Ugh." Chloe moaned in frustration and pleasure, Beca felt her own core heat at the sexy sound.

"I didn't quite catch that." Beca thrust faster but then slowed once again.

"Mmmhn... Fuck, I-I want you to fuck me Beca!" Chloe begged.

Beca squatted down and pulled the white lace underwear to her ankles, tapping her foot, Chloe through the haze, stepped out of them. It was then that a pair of hands on her waist made her turn around. Beca kissed up her left leg and placed a soft kiss on her core, making her moan again. Beca lifted the leg and put it over her shoulder, surging her lips upwards, her tongue lapping up the woman's folds.

Chloe fell back against the door and her hands grabbed a fist full of Beca's hair. She felt her release coming and she struggled to breathe. Beca had denied it for so long she wasn't sure if she would finally be granted her pleasure.

"Please, please, god that's so good Be-caaa ahh oh my-my"

"Shh..." Beca teased before returning her lips to her core, along with bringing her hand up and adding two fingers. Three thrusts and Chloe came undone. Chloe struggled to keep her voice low, Beca's name on her lips, which was drawn out, in amazing pleasure with her orgasm.

"Fuck... F-fuck." Chloe strained to keep her screams quiet and felt like she was going to collapse.

Beca helped her ride it out and prolonged her pleasure by continuing her actions. Only to be pushed away from Chloe.

"Stop-... I can't...! Uh, n-no more." Chloe could barely speak from it all. Never before had she felt that. She panted heavily and was yet to open her eyes. Chloe rested against the door and felt Beca's hands keep her upright. She felt them travel up her body and upon opening her eyes were met with the dark blues.

"Did I break you?" Beca asked proudly, and softly she connected their lips, Chloe's arms rested around her neck and pulling her in to deepen the kiss, tasting herself on Beca's tongue and lips.

Beca pulled away and allowed Chloe to gain more air into her lungs. Her eyes never leaving Chloe's her hands delicately moved to her hair and pulled out the bobby pins that had been holding it in place, dropping them to the floor, her red tresses fell onto her shoulders.

"So fucking gorgeous" Beca added.

Chloe felt her heart melt and her hands came up to rest on Beca's cheeks, "You definitely make me feel that way... You are incredible Beca Mitchell. But..."

Beca's eyebrows drew in confused.

"You... are still wearing too many fucking clothes!"

Beca grinned and carefully stepped backwards away from the predatory eyes. Chloe eagerly followed, stalking her prey.

Beca lifted her hair and turned her back to Chloe, the woman near broke the zipper from ripping it downward, to which Beca chuckled.

The sound only fueled Chloe further and hastily helped Beca out of it. Her eyes scanned over the black lace underwear that fit her so perfectly. Beca turned around and her breasts made Chloe's mouth water and her mouth closed in on them.

Beca's head fell back and felt Chloe's arms reach around and unclipped the item. Her tongue enclosed around a nipple whilst her fingers played with the other.

Beca hissed in pleasure, her hands holding Chloe close to her. Her tongue swirled around the nipple and sucked it in before she pulled away.

"Shower." Chloe husked.

Beca could only nod and Chloe pulled them into the room. Stepping in Beca turned on the taps whilst Chloe rid herself of her own bra. She took hold of Beca once stepping in and pushed them against the tiles, her lips smashing into Beca's with extreme desire. She felt as though the red head sucked all the air out of her lungs, but kissed her back with fervor. Chloe's hands played with her breasts before moving on to explore the rest of her taught body. Her lips moved on and caught the sensitive spot near Beca's ear and the brunette's head slumped backwards against the tiles to give her more access.

Chloe teased the woman's entry and could feel Beca's legs become a little wobbly. That didn't stop her though, thrusting two fingers in she copied the pace Beca had treated her with.

"Mm you like that? Or not so much when it's done to you." She whispered seductively.

Beca panted and moaned, "Fuu-ck" she gasped and Chloe brought her right to the brink before slowing.

She sucked in the air sharply, "Jesus... Chloeee!"

Chloe grinned widely but couldn't contain herself, she thrust her fingers back in and kept the fast pace whilst her tongue played with Beca's breasts. Beca clawed down her back, and Chloe hissed but continued.

"You going to cum for me Becs?" Humming against her hardened nipple.

"Shit!"

Chloe captured her lips and felt Beca's body begin to convulse, the water cascading down between them.

"Mm... Ugh!" Beca ripped her mouth away from Chloe's needing the air as she was sent hurling off into her own climax. "Chl-..." She couldn't finish her sentence, her eyes bore up into the ceiling of the bathroom, inhaling and exhaling erratically, before her head slumped down into the crook of Chloe's shoulder.

They chuckled and rested in each other's arms under the water.

"You drive me insane Chloe Beale."

"Let me assure you Beca, the feeling is beyond mutual."


	28. Broken

Chloe wasn't sure what had stirred her awake, or what the time was but she rolled over to find an empty bed. Rubbing her eyes she wanted to go find the brunette and bring her back to bed. Pushing herself up she changed into some clothes and went in search. Chloe huffed in annoyance forgetting how large Jess's home was when opening nearly all the doors, but was yet to find her. Walking down the hall past the large panel to the balcony her eyes finally rested on the brunette she appeared to be on the phone. Carefully Chloe walked up to the slightly open door paneling.

"Yes…. Yeah I know…" Beca had woken up earlier from another nightmare, and had decided to call her stepmother. They had been talking for about an hour and again it drained Beca, but lightened her heavy load at the same time. Speaking all things that had recently happened, and of course spoke about Chloe upon which Sheila had prodded more information out of her. She insisted she bring Chloe with her next time Beca was able to visit, only replying that she would see.

" _I miss you Beca. I know you are a very busy lady, so whenever you have time you know I am here."_

"I know. Miss you too."

Truth was Beca hadn't visited in a very long time. She couldn't help but feel the city was tainted by what had happened there. Full of loss and memories of where she had lost her father and grown up with Daniel. Sheila understood this and didn't want to pressure her, knowing it was something she had to ease into, but missed her terribly.

"I miss you too. It's been crazy busy, again it doesn't excuse me. I will hopefully be able to make a trip to see you within the next coming weeks. Jesse has some important project he has wanted to discuss with me though… I will let you know. I'll try and be in touch more."

" _No problem Beca, I understand. You should go and get some rest sweetie. You need to try and get some sleep. I will hear from you soon okay!"_

"Yeah of course, love you."

" _I love you too Becs. You be safe out there in L.A okay? Give me a ring later on tonight if you like?"_

Beca snickered, "Yes I will do that."

" _Okay, much love Becs. Talk soon."_

She hung up the phone and the small smile on her face dropped back to impassive. Hand to her forehead she tried to calm her mind from its huge release of recounting all of the past few weeks to her stepmother.

Beca exhaled and tried to breathe in the early morning air, turning back around to the table where her small glass of wine sat she stared at its contents. She had poured the drink upon awakening and drank before she made some calls. She had rung Olivia to chat before Sheila.

It was an extremely quiet disturbance in sound, regardless it sent Beca's eyes to whip around and find Chloe standing near the door, her arm outstretched to Beca. The brunette's legs compelled her forward and her hand slipped into Chloe's. Chloe led them back into the room and they snuggled back up into the bed.

"How long had you been standing there for?" Beca softly asked.

"Not long. I woke up and you weren't here, I went to find you."

They remained silent for a moment, their arms wrapped around each other whilst they got under the covers but Beca stopped the action.

"I'm not tired."

Chloe shifted to look into Beca's eyes, in which she could see note how dull with lack of sleep.

"Will you keep me company then?" Chloe asked.

Beca was only hesitant for a split moment before she nodded, completing the action of them slipping under the covers. Chloe brought herself in close and placed a sweet innocent kiss on Beca's lips before nestling into her embrace.

Although dark Beca smiled and brushed Chloe's hair, lulling her to sleep. Not long after she too felt her eyes flutter close.

* * *

A few hours later and carefully Beca shifted out of Chloe's embrace, making her way downstairs. She didn't like to leave the red head alone but her phone had rung several times. Lucky that it was on vibrate and hadn't woken Chloe just Beca.

Making her way through the large home and going downstairs her brain took notice of the sunlight streaming in but was yet to know what time it was, until her phone began to buzz in her hand once more.

"Jesse?" she hissed.

" _Beca… it's like 9.40am you know that right? We spoke yesterday and I said I would call you before you saw Jason."_

_Fuck._

"Oh-uh-yeah… right sorry."

" _Okay I wanted to speak to you about this in person, however I'm still being tied down here in NY mulling over some extra details with the directors-"_

"Huh?- Wait, what are we talking about here?" Beca was confused and walking into the kitchen she saw Jessica and her two other guy friends chatting. Waving a good morning Jessica offered some coffee to which Beca eagerly nodded, pointing that she would be outside.

" _Beca, we've been approached. A new movie sequel is in the works-…."_ His voice became distant and it was clear he was talking to someone else in the background,  _"Really?... oh ….oh okay, yes! Book it. Thanks Janel."_

"Jesse?"

" _Beca I need you to come back here in NY tomorrow. I think this is something we should talk about in person."_

"Are we talking about a movie? If so the answer is already no." Beca was still waking up and her process of thought on the matter was 'not interested'.

" _Beca you will want to hear me out. Trust me. This will give us time in the morning to meet. This is a huge opportunity."_

"Jesse, you are the one that is into all the movie crap, and I'm fairly booked with artists and gigs these coming months."

" _Beca… believe me, you will be interested. I've gone over your schedule and in accordance with the movie you would still be able to attend some of the gigs beforehand and in between. You have already pre-recorded with those artists and are more than capable to get those done. I will explain all the extra details to you, well… myself and the directors. Pleaaaaassseee."_

Beca had accepted the coffee from Jessica during his speech and she had gone back inside whilst the brunette walked around the backyard.

Exhaling in annoyance through the phone she replied, "But I just got here in L.A."

" _Stop making excuses woman! You will be back there tomorrow afternoon. I only need you here for the meeting."_

"I-… ugh… what time is my flight tonight?"

" _You leave at 10pm…. What?-"_ He excitedly replied, but again another woman's voice could be heard different from the other one before.

"Jesse who is that?"

" _Uh babe-…. No I know. I will eat soon…. …. Sorry Beca, I will pick you up from the airport okay?"_

"Wait what? Who?- who is babe?"

"Text me when you arrive! See you later on B." Jesse hurriedly finished the call.

_What the fuck?!_

Beca stared at the screen,  _Is he seeing someone?..._

_So are you… you're seeing Jason._

Beca nearly chocked on the coffee from the reminding thought.

_Fuck it's going to be a long 48 hours…. and coffee may just not cut it…._

Running back inside she spoke with Jess about needing some clothes and they went upstairs. Thanking her immensely she used the woman's shower, spare toothbrush and whatever else to get herself ready.

In the meantime Jessica decided to wake up Chloe, explaining that the brunette seemed to be in a rush and wasn't telling her much. The red head was in half a daze but sprung from the bed upon hearing Beca's name, Jessica provided her spare clothes also and told her Beca was in her room.

Beca got ready in record time and knew she would be hasty today, already she felt like she was having a minor panic attack that in just under an hour she would be seeing Jason. Pacing down the hallway she stopped to find Chloe, her eyes showed concern.

"Morning." Chloe started, knowing that it was most likely due to Jason she may be panicked.

"Morning." Beca breathed, continuing to walk towards her, "Jess woke you didn't she?" she sounded annoyed.

"She was just letting me know that it was late and you appeared to be in a rush… I remembered you had to see Jason today." Chloe answered.

Beca stopped in front of her and her eyes were downcast for a moment before they snapped into the soothing bright blues.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry though I'll catch a cab-"

"Nonsense I can drive you. I have my car here."

"Chloe-" Beca drawled not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"Beca! Don't you dare say 'you don't want to be an inconvenience', because you aren't." Chloe linked her hand with Beca's, "So please let me be your good caring friend slash something extra…" she winked to lessen the woman's stress, "and let me drive you."

Beca lightly smirked, "Fine… are you ready to go now?"

She nodded and they grabbed their items from last night, with a thanks and goodbye to Jessica who agreed to hold onto Billie for a while longer, they left the home.

* * *

Beca suggested they go back to her apartment first to drop off the clothes from last night, but Chloe insisted that she would pick her up afterwards. The brunette didn't have the energy to argue otherwise, her mind was slowly going into what felt like shutdown for the impending meet. Instead she pointed where to go.

Chloe felt Beca's intense nerves from her own seat whilst driving the car, "You sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'm sure." Beca replied staring out the window.

Chloe hesitantly nodded, knowing Beca probably needed to do this on her own, yet it didn't make it any easier, wanting to accompany Beca. To be there for support yes, but to make sure Jason didn't overstep any lines.

It was a drive spent mostly in silence, only with Beca giving directions, which soon brought them to a large apartment.

"How did you know where he lives?" Chloe asked.

"Because I used to live here." Beca stated still staring out through the window.

"Oh. Okay well, text me when you are ready. I won't be far okay?" Chloe reached her hand across to Beca's thigh and lightly squeezed.

Beca drew her eyes over to Chloe, "Thanks." Forcing a small smile, Beca stepped out of the car and rung the bell.

Chloe ached to stay right where she was but reluctantly she put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

_Breathe Beca. Breathe._

She stood at the door and counted to ten before it swung open to reveal Jason.

He lightly smiled and gestured for her to come in. Beca was hesitant but stepped past him and made her way up the familiar stairs. He was close behind her and they entered the apartment on the second floor.

The memory of this hit her square in the face and felt her heart rate begin to race, her blood begin to boil looking around at the place she once called home.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No."

"I want to apologise for the other night. I didn't mean to hassle you-"

"Stop! Stop with the bullshit. I want my things and I want to go."

"No Beca, you are going to hear me out first."

Beca scoffed and spun her back to him walking further into the apartment in search for her things.

"I miss you Beca. I miss us." He followed her but kept a respectable distance, "I've been trying to contact you, to make amends for my actions-"

"There is no making a-fucking-mends." Beca slowly but strongly stated.

"I can try. What I did was… low, I get that now-"

"You get it, because the spotlight is no longer on you Jason!" Beca's tone began to rise, "I was there for you! I fucking helped you with your music! But what did you do? You fucking turned it around and used those songs to talk about our personal life, MY personal life." Beca scoffed, "Short lived fame you had there, I hope it was worth it."

"It wasn't Beca. It wasn't at all."

"You could've fooled me! I-… I fucking needed you Jason! I loved you and instead you loved the fame aspect of it all."

Beca marched right over to him, wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"No Beca, I loved you, I still love you. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did, I was so unbelievably wrong, I admit that."

"Oh you see that  _now?_ Whereas talking to the media  _then_  about Daniel's death and how I felt about it  _then_ was fine?!"

"No it wasn't Beca!" his voice towered in annoyance, "I have apologized Beca, I have asked you to give me a chance to fix and rebuild what we have."

"Had." Beca stated, "What we had, can never be rebuilt" her voice low in solemn, "Please Jason, where are my things?"

Jason's face dropped and was saddened by her reply, "There through here."

She followed him down the hallway into the bedroom her eyes scanning around the room seeing new photos with people she didn't know and old photographs of himself and her.

He disappeared into the walk in wardrobe and returned with the old guitar. Immediately she reached out to the item and held it in her hands.

He smiled at her suppressed excited expression.

Beca fought back tears, reading the engraved inscription down near the strings,

_To my sister Beca,_

_Love your brother Daniel._

Her fingers ran over the words he put there himself. It was the first instrument he had given her and taught to play. She clutched it close, never wanting to let it go. She inhaled the air sharply fighting back tears at the familiarity of the instrument.

"Hey, you okay?" Jesse asked softly.

She didn't look at him just nodded.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the pendants of a music symbol infused with a microphone, guitar and the letter D, separately there was also a letter B. Holding it out in his palm she walked over to inspect it.

It had been a present she had given him for his birthday, his last birthday. He wore them around his neck, buying the added B for the chain in respect to his sister. Police had taken them as a precaution in evidence, releasing them soon after she had thought she had lost them.

Carefully Jason took her hand and brought it up to his, tipping the items into her open palm.

She locked eyes with him for only a moment before all her attention went to the pendants. A stray tear fell down her face and he wiped it away with his hand.

"Don't." she huffed, slipping the pendants into her jeans pocket. Stepping away from him she walked down the hallway.

He of course followed.

"Please, I wish you would stay."

Beca laughed but sniffled, "That's all I wanted from you Jason… but you left. You left me all alone. Y-you cheated on me Jason!"

"That was a mistake." He pleaded.

"Oh fuck you! You-us that was the fucking mistake. I trusted you! Daniel-" she held back the sob in her throat, "Daniel trusted you."

"I let him down and I let you down. But I swear to you Becs I only want to see you happy, I would never allow that to happen to you again j-just… just give us a chance!"

"I CAN'T! YOU FUCKING BROKE ME! DON'T YOU GET THAT!?" Beca yelled, chocking back another sob "LIKE I WASN'T FUCKED UP ENOUGH WITH MY LOSS OF THOSE I LOVED. NOW I-… I DON'T EVER WANT TO LOVE!"

Jason shook his head, "Then why did you allow me to keep this place?" he asked quietly.

Beca and Jason had moved in but she majorly paid for the apartment. Her mother and father had left her everything and put it towards her dream of living here with someone she thought she loved.

Beca tried to calm her breathing, "Because I did love you once. You broke my fucking heart, but it turns out I couldn't be as low as you. Keep it." She opened the door and left, with guitar in hand she continued to walk, only to hear him follow.

"STOP! " Beca glanced around making sure they weren't spotted.

"I am so sorry Beca." He implored.

She kept her voice low seeing others pass in the streets, "Your apologies, are just as useless as your musical talents. Now, leave me the fuck alone."

Beca stormed off down the road and didn't look back, she wanted to run and passing the next street that's exactly what she did. Beca just wanted to get the hell away from that place. She went 3 blocks before stopping, taking deep breathes. Hand on her pocket she checked and felt the three pendants still safe. Slinging the guitar around her back and securing it she continued to walk, she wasn't sure where, not that it mattered. Turning into a tavern she ordered a drink.

Not bothering to sit down she downed three shots of vodka and two glasses of scotch and dry before going on her merry way. Some people took notice of her and passing a store bought a hat and sunglasses, continuing her slightly wobbly walk back to the hotel.

_Fffuck… where is it again?_

"Ugh…" Beca stood still for a moment and tried to get her bearings, only it made everything catch up wanting to break down into tears. She didn't. She kept moving.

* * *

Chloe had tried to call Beca after an hour but nothing. Her phone was switched off which unsettled her. Putting the car in drive she couldn't resist and pulling around the corner she parked the car outside Jason's apartment. Chloe also couldn't resist staying in close proximity in case anything were to go wrong, but stayed out of view in the other street. Hopping out of the car she mentally scolded herself for not parking somewhere she could have seen the apartment better.

Ringing the bell, she waited.

She didn't have to wait for long until the door opened and she came face-to-face with Jason.

"Yes?" he asked irritably.

"Where is Beca?" Chloe cut straight to it, her eyes burning into his.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "She left over an hour or so ago."

Chloe felt herself burn with anger,  _what has he done that she won't even answer my calls._

"What did you do to her?"

Jason looked stumped for a moment before hardening his features, "Look you don't know my relationship with Beca, and it's none of your business. I'm what she needs okay? I need to help her."

Chloe stepped in close with authority, "You listen to me. You've done enough. You are far from what she needs, in fact you are a root cause for how she perceives relationships. You stay away from her."

"Ahhh I see now. I'm sorry to let you know Chloe but I can tell you now that she can't love you. Even if she does, she will bury the emotion so deep to prevent being broken again. Only I can mend that, it's my heart to fix."

"No. No it is not your fucking heart to fix! How would you even mend a heart when you yourself don't seem to have one!" Chloe hissed under her breath with anger, and before she could allow it to escalate she stormed off.

_I need to find Beca… maybe she called a cab._

Jumping in the car she revved the car to life and went down the streets searching for anyone who looked like her Beca before making her way to the woman's hotel.

_Please be safe…._

It was late in the afternoon and Chloe had received a call from Tom to check if they were still catching up, telling him that she would call back later. Pulling up to the hotel she jumped out of the car and up to Beca's room. Knocking and trying not to bash the door in it slowly opened.

Beca's expression was impassive and walked away from the door.

"Beca?" Chloe watched her walk away, closing the door behind her she followed, finding her in the bedroom.

Instantly she noticed the packed suitcases.

"Beca talk to me."

She sat on the bed next to the silent brunette. Chloe could detect the familiar smell of alcohol but didn't comment.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Beca's gaze shifted from the carpet to the bedside table where her phone had only just been plugged into a power point.

"Sorry." Beca's voice betrayed her and it was weak from having been crying not long ago.

"I-it's okay, as long as you are safe."

Beca's gaze was blank instead her head dropped onto Chloe's shoulder. She eased them back onto the bed and pulled Beca in close.

"Fuck that was painful." Beca whispered.

"You don't have to go through it alone. I'm here for you." Chloe brushed her hands through the brown locks, knowing it had the same effect on Beca as it did for her.

"I know you care. I just need to rest my head."

Chloe kissed her hair, more question were urging themselves to be asked but for now she gave Beca a moment. They remained that way for an hour until Beca shifted from her embrace.

"Beca? Why are your bags packed?" Chloe tried to ask calmly but her tone was laced with a little worry.

"I've got to make a trip back to New York for some meeting." Beca tiredly replied.

"Oh… when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? When are you coming back?"

"Uhm… tomorrow afternoon or night I think."

Beca pushed off the bed, going over to the dresser she placed the pendants into the walk in wardrobe safe before returning, "I don't have to be at the airport till 9… you're still seeing Tom tonight?"

Chloe sat at the edge of the bed in front of Beca, "Yeah he's coming over to my place."

Beca tensed at this and thought they would be dining out.

"I don't really want to be seen out with him anymore, and when I thought about it further, I don't want to cause a scene somewhere. I'm just laying down the facts and then he can go."

The brunette nodded in understanding.

"How about you have a shower, and come with me?"

"Why? I mean… I don't really want to be there whilst he is."

"Yeah…yeah no you're right. I just want to see you before you go. I won't be long so I can take you to the airport?" Chloe offered standing from the bed.

"I can just get a car to the airport Chloe, I think it best."

"Oh..okay..sure." Chloe forced a small smile.

Beca's eyes diverted to the guitar in the corner and Chloe followed.

"Did you get that today?" Chloe asked.

Beca just nodded. It was silent for a moment until Beca followed up, "I-… it was a gift from Daniel." She walked over to the instrument and picked it up.

Beca knew she was shutting down on Chloe again, she couldn't help it at the moment. Beca had an idea and question on her tongue but her brain heavily debated it.

Turning to Chloe she hesitantly held it out for her to inspect.

Chloe could see that she was hesitant and her heart warmed that Beca was showing some trust in allowing her to touch it.

Chloe was careful and had a look at the instrument, reading the inscription to herself, a small smile appeared.

"It's beautiful Beca. Have you played it yet?" Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and could see they were distant.

"No."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, holding the item back out for Beca to take.

"C-could you look after it for me?"

Chloe had to try and suppress how quick her eyes widened.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah."

It could've easily stayed in the room with her other things she would be leaving but wanted it to be in sight with someone she knew, and someone she had trust towards.

Chloe placed it carefully on the bed before she slowly slid her arms up and around Beca's neck. Both of them leaned in for a sweet and tender kiss. Beca exhaled afterwards, it was exactly what she needed, and stole another from the red head.

Pulling away Chloe stayed close and kept her arms in place, playing with Beca's hair.

"What are you going to do till your flight?"

"I've got some work I need to do."

"Okay. I'll get going and let you have a shower then." Chloe reluctantly withdrew her arms and reached for the guitar.

"I-uh I don't have a case for it yet so p-please be careful." Beca walked Chloe to the door and felt the slight pang of regret but moreover intense worry for the prized possession.

"I will. I promise." Chloe spoke strongly.

"Well don't let Billie anywhere near it, put it somewhere safe- but also somewhere its not overly hot-"

"Beca." Chloe calmly stopped her and pecked her lips, "I will guard this with my life."

Beca just nodded and tried to calm her nerves, "Sorry."

"Don't be. I will talk to you later… we'll keep in touch? Let me know when you arrive safely?" Chloe didn't want to come across as an overbearing mother or anything, especially after what Beca had just gone through, but she couldn't help her natural instinct to worry about the woman she cared so deeply about.

Beca walked her to the foyer and gave Chloe small hug goodbye. Talking whilst she did so.

"Thank you for being here. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes I will see you then" Chloe wanted to reach in and kiss her but settled on lightly squeezing her forearm before walking away.


	29. NY Projects & Surprises

Chloe drove back to Jess's and picked up Billie before heading home. It was tricky but Chloe managed to carry Billie in one hand and the guitar in the other, only placing the pet on the ground to open the door which he obediently followed her in.

Walking down the hall and into her bedroom she placed the guitar carefully in the corner on a clean chair out of harms way.

_Maybe I should buy a case for her…_

Upon thinking about the brunette she checked her phone to see no new messages from her, only from Tom, informing her that he would be around soon.

Chloe sighed, she couldn't even be bothered to change, but realizing she was still in Jess's borrowed clothes, she jumped in the shower and got ready.

Walking out of the shower was refreshing and immediately her eyes went to the guitar still safe in the corner and sighed in relief before letting out a small chuckle.

_It's still safe! so stressful… but it represents something extremely significant to someone I care about deeply…._

Much like Beca cared for anything Chloe related, of course Chloe was the same towards anything for the brunette. Her thoughts soon turned to Jason.

_How could someone treat anyone like that!? Especially Beca!..._

Chloe sighed with her eyes still focused on the instrument.

_We didn't even really talk about it afterwards… she must've gone for some drinks after seeing Jason. What did he say to her?!_

Chloe was beyond infuriated, having clearly connected the man to Beca's deep troubles with relationships, trust, happiness and love. Chloe's stomach churned with the thought of Beca never being able to commit further to her, but was head strong and determined in wanting more from the woman.

Drawn out of her thoughts, the buzzer to her intercom crackled to life. Billie sat peacefully on the bed and followed her out to the hallway.

She pressed the button, "Hello?"

"Hey… it's me." His voice echoed through along with his image.

She didn't reply instead buzzed him in.

It wasn't long until there was a small knock on the door and she opened it, he held up two bags of Chinese.

"I got us some food… thought we could eat in." he smiled.

"Sure, come on in." Chloe gestured for him and they went to sit at the kitchen table.

"Did you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Nah, thanks." He set out the food.

She sat on the other side of the table across from him.

"I've missed you Chlo… what even happened that night?"

Chloe sighed, she wasn't hungry to begin with and now even more so.

"Tom, our relationship has-...had been rocky for a while. What I said that night… I meant every word."

"You really don't want to be with me anymore?" he asked disbelieved.

"No Tom, I don't. The relationship wasn't healthy, you hardly treated me with respect, much like you do others."

"Chloe… still with this?! I've treated you with respect-"

"No Tom," she cut him off starting to get annoyed, "in the beginning yes, I loved you but you changed. We hardly spoke and when we did it was all about you. We would go out for dinner and you would just walk off without me."

He rolled his eyes, "You wanted me to wait on you hand and foot is that it? We are both very busy people Chloe. I tried my best to keep you happy."

"Well you failed Tom. I was far from happy, as I said… it was an unhealthy relationship, we grew apart and I allowed it to be dragged on when I should've ended it a lot sooner. We talked about this! Long before we broke up I had discussed all of this with you and you said you would try harder."

"I thought I did Chloe. Guess not. Can't believe you would really want to end this…"

"I ended it a few weeks ago technically. I wanted to discuss it with you in person though because we both were drunk that night but I meant everything I said Tom."

He sat back in the chair and let out a heavy sigh, "I see you are still hanging around Beca…"

"Yeah… so?"

"Are you both friends… or something more? Are you dating her?" he rested his arms on the table, his question wasn't full of anger just intrigue.

"Yes we are both friends Tom, and who I see now isn't any of your business." Chloe snapped back.

He wore a scowl but, nodding his head he gestured to the food, "It's getting cold we should eat… we were friends first and foremost Chloe… we've known each other for many years… and maybe I have changed, but I can only apologize that our relationship failed. That doesn't mean our friendship does though, I still care for you."

She was shocked he had apologized and his words were sincere. Chloe had been friends with this man a long time, knowing it would never be anything more than that now, she accepted.

"I know and I'm fine with us keeping in touch every now and then Tom… but things can never be as they once were."

His face hardened but dropped slightly, "I understand."

They stared at each other for a moment until Tom spoke, "Okay well let's eat and I will get out of your hair. I've got an early flight in the morning anyways."

It was awkward but they kept the conversation light and civil whilst they ate, Chloe would constantly check her phone but there was nothing yet.

* * *

Beca had arrived at the airport and sat waiting for the plane. Her hand held the pendants of which were laid out in her palm. She was going to leave them safely in the hotels safe but couldn't bring herself to part with them.

Carefully she slipped them into a compartment in her purse and placed it in her handbag.

_God, what a long few days/weeks even that this has been! I feel… just so conflicted… really seeing, further feeling how fucked up I am. I want… I want Chloe in my life, she makes me genuinely happy for the first time in an incredibly long time but… but I'm still holding back. How does someone like me deserve someone, as angel like as her…_

_She's not going to stick around. Not when I can't give her more._

The poison of negative thought illuminated in her mind and made her stomach drop. Exhaling heavily she ran a hand through her hair to try and calm herself.

Pulling out her phone for a distraction from her mind, she saw a few messages from Olivia, which she replied to straight away, they had been texting since Belgium every now and then, along with a message from Jesse.

**Jesse:** Text me when you arrive, I'll be parked outside near the exit. See you soon!

**Beca:** Will do.

Beca sent the text and her finger hovered over a certain name in her favourites list.

_It's pretty late… …. …. Fuck it._

Beca pressed the name and put the phone up to her ear, 3 rings and they answered.

" _Hey!"_

"Hey… I just wanted to give you a ring, I'm about to get on my flight."

" _I'm glad you did."_

"I didn't disturb you did I?"

" _No not at all, Billie and I are just watching some TV."_

"H-how did it go tonight with Tom?" Beca was hesitant in asking.

" _Yeahh, he understood… kind of. I told him I meant every word I told him at the party and that I had broken up with him then, reiterating that again tonight. Everyone assumes that we had already split a while ago, which our PR's are going to confirm to the media."_

Beca smiled at the fact, which everyone would know Chloe was single, but even more elated that she kind of wasn't. Broken from thought her flight was called to be boarding.

"Okay well I have to go, flight's boarding."

Chloe itched to ask Beca an important question but decided to leave it for now,  _"Have a safe flight. I will hear from you soon."_

"Yeah I will message you when I can. Have a good night red, sleep well." Beca hung up the phone and passing over her ticket she boarded.

* * *

Beca had been on her laptop the entire flight, refusing to sleep. The last thing she needed was to wake from a nightmare on a full plane. Immersing herself into a movie Chloe was to star in again the flight soon landed and she collected her bags. Sending a text to Jesse she was already swarmed by paparazzi, with her head down and sunnies already on due to her baggy eyes she kept walking. Jesse soon met up with her and helping with the one bag she brought they were soon off to his apartment.

"It's been too long friend!" Jesse spoke.

"Ughh… when is the meeting?" Beca groggily replied, not the sleepiness aspect, but the whole reason for the travel.

"It's at 10am which still gives us a few hours of sleep."

"Kay" was his only response from the girl.

"So uh-… how did it go with Jason?" Jesse asked.

Beca shrugged, "I got my stuff back. That's all that matters."

Jesse expected this reaction from Beca. It had been a long time coming for them both to meet and could only imagine the carnage Beca left behind.

"Did you serve him a new one? I'm sure it was somewhat relieving to get that off your chest?"

Beca again shrugged, "Doesn't change anything..."

Jesse opened his mouth but nothing came out, he wasn't sure what to say. It was early in the morning she just got off her flight straight from the situation with Jason, the best he could do was get her back to his apartment for some sleep. Pulling up to the apartment Jesse grabbed her bag and they went upstairs.

Beca had been here many times before not owning anywhere permanent yet, and small items made her question the once familiar space. The kitchen was a lot cleaner then usual along with the lounge area. Her thoughts referred her back to hearing the word 'babe' on the phone earlier, which know peaked her interests once more.

"We are going to talk in the morning before I go Swanson." Beca announced trudging into on of the guest bedrooms. Switching the light off she got changed and jumped straight into the bed closing her eyes.

* * *

" _Beca…"_

" _Beca…"_

_His short gasps chocked with blood as he tried to call her name._

" _Daniel?... Daniel I-I'm so sorry!" Beca cried over his body but then it changed to her father._

" _Why do you hate me Becs? I just wanted what was best for you…"_

_Her father slipped through her hands like a mirage, standing form the ground she turned to find the man holding a gun straight at her._

_**BANG** _

* * *

"NO!" She bolted upright from the bed covered in sweat her eyes erratically searching the room for any disturbance, but found nothing.

Jesse knocked once then let himself in, immediately his eyes took in her familiar state and tried to calm her down. Walking out into the kitchen he returned with some water and asprin. He had heard small groans and yells but the final scream sent him straight towards the room.

Beca took the items in haste and felt her heartbeat begin to slow. Breathing in and out she thanked Jesse but did not look him in the eye. Asprin and water was a start but Beca craved for something a lot stronger.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"8.30am, I was going to wake you soon."

Beca's expression was pensive with no reply.

"Beca I-…" Jesse wasn't sure whether it was the right time to bring it up, but wanted to plant the idea in her mind, "Just hear me out, but maybe you should reconsider an appointment with Dr. Evans?"

Beca remained silent she tried not to roll her eyes which were locked with his, instead she directed her gaze down at the sheets of the bed.

"Just for a check up? You could even call?" Jesse's words were light and not pressured, only hoping that she would think about it.

Lightening the situation he changed the subject "I've made us some breakfast so why don't you have a shower and come out when you are ready?" Jesse gestured to the bathroom.

Beca just nodded, and grabbing some clothes out of her bag she walked into the bathroom.

Ridding her pajamas she stepped in the icy cold shower. Not letting her hair get wet she closed her eyes and washed her face and body. A small tear escaped out of her eye at the dream, the annoyance of sleeping and without fail they reoccur. Curling her hand into a fist she punched the tiled wall.

_Why can't I dream…. Why can't I simply dream?_

She eased the slight sting in her knuckles under the water before stepping out and getting ready.

Walking back into the bedroom she took out her purse and checked the pendants were still there. Smiling instantly when they were, she zipped the compartment back up and grabbed her phone before walking out to the kitchen.

Jesse smiled as she dropped down to the table and he placed some bacon and eggs on a plate before serving it to her with some coffee.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He took a seat beside her.

She dug into the food and soon enough it was all gone.

"You could probably eat several plates of that." He snickered.

"You would be correct. So this meeting… why would I get myself involved in a movie?" Beca asked.

"Well you wouldn't be in the movie first of all. This would require you expertise in music. They've approached the label and more specifically you, in offer for this opportunity."

Beca leveled her glare and gestured that he continue.

"Filming wouldn't require us to be there much. We would be more involved in the preparation stages of the songs and actors/artists in recording."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Some actors think they can do it all Jesse, what's to say we won't get some stuck up person. Can't you Amy and Cynthia take the gig?"

"Uh well, Amy is already booked with helping artists. Apparently Cynthia might be doing another album soon as well, but has offered if need be for some lyrical input…"

"I already have artists to work with though and a festival to attend."

"Yeahp and you would still be able to do those. It is still a few months away yet. I've already talked to others about postponing some events and that's fine. By the time you get back from the festival, there is more than ample time to get the tracks prepped and ready. Recording with the artists is first, and yes probably in the L.A studio, and then they start filming. As I said you don't really have to attend… all that often, I can handle that side."

Beca did have some interests but still wasn't sold on the idea, it would be a lot of work and the idea of dealing with actors was a major turn off.

"So that's why you kind of want this job… you still want to work in the film industry don't you?" Beca crossed her arms towards him.

Jesse slowly nodded, "Yeah well this can give me the chance to see and be slightly involved in productions and for you, this can be just other thing to tick off the list Beca. Your music will be in a movie!"

Beca playfully shrugged.

"It's a reason to be and stay in L.A." Jesse added with a grin. He wasn't ready to lay it all out on the table yet, he wanted her to agree first.

Beca exhaled, "Maybe… let's go to this meeting and hear what they have to say."

Jesse was like an excited teenager who made her smirk and they got into his car heading off to the meeting.

Whilst he drove she checked her phone and sent off a message.

**Beca:** Hey, I arrived safely. Needed to get some sleep before the meeting. I'll talk to you after?"

Her phone buzzed 4 minutes later, not that she was counting.

**Chloe:** Sounds great!

**Beca:** You up to much today?

**Chloe:** Not really, meeting up with Jess for lunch. I will have a surprise for you when you get back though ;)

Beca grinned at the screen.

**Beca:** Don't tell me you bought me a dog or something…

**Chloe:** Haha hmm… no. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Beca:** :/ Not even a little hint? Is it something I will enjoy? ;)

**Chloe:** Nope no hints. Give me a call later on x

**Beca:** You play a tough game here Beale, I might just have a surprise for you too.

**Chloe:** :o For moi? Fair is fair, we can share when I see you. I gotta go out for lunch, I'll hear from you later?

**Beca:** Yes have a good lunch, say hey to Jess for me.

Beca's attention snapped over to see that they were parked and Jesse had been staring at her.

"What?"

Jesse shook his head, he had parked the car near 5 minutes ago but she had been so absorbed in her conversation, with whom he could most likely guess.

"C'mon let's go to this meeting!" He clapped.

Beca rolled her eyes and jumped out of the vehicle following his lead.

Spotting the finely attired men at the café, introductions were made and the discussion on the sequel film began.

* * *

"So as you can see we are beyond interested for you to collaborate some of your mixes and other songs for the film. It would truly make the film pop that much more, and as we all know, sequels have a bit more pressure riding on them when the first one was already a hit."

Beca had a small smile in place and just nodded as the men agreed and named some movies she had never heard of in reference to his statement. The meeting had already gone on for a couple of hours and everything was discussed to film locations and the actors starring in the film. Upon which Beca had zoned out half of the meeting sending a subtle burning glare into the side of Jesse's head when they named Chloe Beale as one of the lead women.

"You basically know half the cast already Mitchell! Which is great because it was like a family in the first movie, you'll be a great addition."

Beca smiled and nodded.

"I would be correct in saying that you would be professional however?"

"Of course…" Beca kept her forced smile in place.

"Well Miss Mitchell, you have heard our proposal and we thank you greatly for meeting us today in person to discuss this… so what do you say? Are you on board?"

Beca's gaze turned back onto the men, "Uh-…" she leaned in on the table, "You said I would get full reigns on all of the music aspects?"

"Yes that's correct." The man nodded.

Beca exhaled and all kinds of thoughts ran through her mind. Ranging from being able to be with Chloe, to the workload, and then back to Chloe.

"O-…okay" the word was out of Beca's mouth before she could say otherwise.

"Fantastic!"

"That's great!"

"Our people will be in touch with yours and give you the dates and everything! We are planning to push the start date back a little further and start early next year. With that said, it's a great pleasure to have you involved Beca Mitchell." They all shook hands and soon enough they all parted ways.

Jesse bit his lip on the way to the car and due to paparazzi following them Beca kept her mouth shut. Until they got in the car and made their way back to Jesse's.

"You. Could. Have. Told me, Jesse!"

"Surprise!...?" Jesse tried with a smile.

"Did you plan this? Did you and Chloe plan this?"

"No of course not. The other cast won't even know of your involvement until we near start."

Beca had her arms folded and gaze out the window.

"Oh c'mon B. I wanted you to hear the full plan and direction of the movie and music idea first before I mentioned that Chloe was in it."

"Bullshit. I think you wanted to corner me out there, I think you just want me to continue being around Chloe so I don't go into my 'bad ways' isn't that right?!" Beca wasn't sure why she was angry, maybe due to lack of sleep, alcohol and being kept in the dark about the film.

"Beca it's not like that at all. You want to stay around Chloe though right? Without those peering in too much? Well now you can, you can continue to see and be with her due to filming." Jesse looked to her for an answer but she only huffed and looked out the window. He soon pulled up to the apartment and they went inside.

"You did say yes…" Jesse spoke through the awkward silence once they stepped inside.

Beca had cooled down slightly, "Yeah." Was her only answer though. Walking into the kitchen with intent for a drink she stopped in surprise, her eyes locking onto a woman with blonde hair that currently had her back to them. She was humming and was busy with something on the bench in front of her.

With wide eyes Beca slowly stepped backward to grab a pan to defend against the intruder, only to bump into Jesse. One of them must have alerted her and she turned around smiling to see Jesse.

"Hey babe." She smiled.

_Oh no-no-no-no…. no._

"Hey I thought you weren't coming around till later…" Jesse stepped around Beca and went over to the tall woman.

"Thought I would make you dinner, well, all of us dinner before Beca leaves. Nice to see you again by the way." She smiled at Beca though it seemed a little forced.

Beca was still trying to get the image through her mind when she saw Jesse dip down and give the woman a brief kiss to the lips.

"Beca?" Jesse urged.

"W-why is Aubrey in your apartment?" Beca asked in confusion.

"I have a key." She simply answered, as if that explained everything.

Beca's head and gaze tilted to Jesse in 'are you serious' look, "You gave her a key?"

"Yes Beca. Aubrey and I have been seeing each other for a little while now." He smiled towards her as she did to him.

"Why?" Beca was still confused.

"Because she's over here enough-" Jesse smirked to Aubrey during his words.

"NO… no.." Beca tried to throw that mental image to the far depths of her mind, instead she gestured with an open hand towards them, "I mean-I mean… like...why?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the woman, "Didn't you tell her?" she looked to Jesse.

"I didn't get the chance yet, I thought you would be over later" Jesse answered.

Beca stood there, gesturing that someone fill her in.

"Well Beca when two people like each other very much they do what is called 'dating'…" Aubrey started.

Beca just shot her an unimpressed gaze, she had the comment on the tip of her tongue with the information given to her this afternoon but her phone rang. Not saying a word further to either of them she answered the call and went into her room.

"Hello?"

" _Hey you."_  Chloe's voice danced through.

"Oh hey..."

" _Did I interrupt the meeting? Shit sor-"_

"No, no you didn't it finished a while ago. I just got back to Jesse's. I-…"

" _What is it?"_

"Your friend is here."

" _Uh okay? Want to give me some more information?"_ Chloe chuckled.

"Blonde, tall, can be a bit of a… overbearing pain in the… rear-end?"

Chloe lightly laughed,  _"Really Beca? That's my friend you are talking about."_

"Ah, but you know who I am talking about. Besides I did try to lessen what words I really wanted to use."

" _Yeah well I thought you knew that Jesse and Aubrey had been seeing each other. He hadn't told you?"_

"No."

" _You should talk to her Beca, she opens up to people once she gets to know them more."_

"Yeah I'll try that.. later.." Beca smiled and although she couldn't see, she knew Chloe was doing the same.

" _Okay then… well how was the meeting?"_

"It was interesting that's for sure, but I'm ready to return to L.A."  _To see you._

" _When do you leave?"_

"In an hour or so. I think we are eating beforehand. I should land around 8 or 8.30 tonight."

" _Do you need a lift… I can pick you up."_

"No that's okay, I have a driver picking me up already."

" _O-okay…"_

….

Beca pulled the phone away from her ear to see that the call was still connected despite the silence from the other end.

"You still there?"

" _Oh uh yeah, yeah sorry."_

"What's on your mind?"

" _I-I was going to ask… I was going to ask…"_

_Dammit Chloe just ask… but it might freak her out…. I should just wait…_

" _You've probably forgotten but uh- my brother's birthday is coming up in the next week and I'm flying home for the small party… if you still wanted to join?"_

That was one of the questions on Chloe's mind, but this was the only one she felt a little more confident to voice.

"Oh yeah-yeah, uhm… ..how about we discuss it when I get back?" Beca scratched the back of her neck, already she felt panic sink in at the prospect.

" _Yeah… yeah sure."_

_You could come over…_ Beca thought, but quickly the idea of seeing Chloe to discuss that wasn't at the top of her list for when she would arrived back in L.A.

"Okay well how about I ring you and we can catch up tomorrow?"

" _Yeah swing by in the morning whenever you like."_

"I'll see you in the morning then."

" _Can't wait."_ Chloe smiled.

"Okay-um..bye."

"… _Bye."_

Beca hung up the phone and brought her palm up to her forehead with a slap.

_What the fuck was that?!_

"Ugh."

"Beca! Come and have some dinner and I will take you to the airport." Jesse called out.

"Ugh…"

Beca walked down the hallway and picked a chair, which already had her food on the table. Jesse nudged her as she sat down and gestured to Aubrey who had cooked the meal.

"Thanks Aubrey… looks great."

"No problem… I hope you enjoy." was Aubrey's curt reply before taking a sip of her wine.

Beca's eyes narrowed at the glass, before standing from the chair she disappeared into the kitchen and returned with her own glass.

Aubrey side glanced at Jesse when Beca gestured she pass the wine.

"It's a bit sweet I don't think you will like it." Aubrey stated.

"Oh? Well we won't know until I try it, so when you are ready thanks." Beca forced a smile.

Aubrey nodded and handed her the bottle, and Beca poured a full glass for herself sculling half before returning to the food.

They ate for a small while until the already tense air thickened.

"So Aubrey… did you start dating before or after Jesse and I were approached to work on this new movie sequel you are now in?" Beca asked innocently.

Aubrey dropped her fork onto the plate with a clatter, shooting the brunette a death glare.

Jesse was not to impressed by her antics either, "Beca…" he warned.

"It's just a question why be offended Aubrey?" she placed a vegetable in her mouth and looked to Aubrey in question.

"Because you little hobbit! You are insinuating that I am only dating Jesse to be in this film, which is entirely not the case!"

Beca sipped her wine, acting as though the situation was anything but tense, "Okay Aubrey, but if you do anything to hurt Jesse-"

"Same goes for you with whatever you are doing with my best friend! Why don't you concentrate on your own 'relationships' Beca."

Beca crossed her arms sitting back into the chair.

"Ladies…" Jesse voiced but was to no avail, both of them ignoring him.

"You don't like me much do you? Especially when it comes to Chloe." Beca challenged.

"I don't like you attitude. I don't like that fact that you could be leading my friend on and hurt her!"

Beca just rolled her eyes, "Jesse make her leave…" she whined like a child with sarcasm.

Aubrey gazed to Jesse with a challenging stare, that he does something about his friend, to which he sheepishly was stumped on how to do so.

The blonde scoffed, "This is ridiculous! I'm not going to sit here and tolerate her when I have been trying."

Beca scoffed, "Please! You've only been 'acting' Aubrey. You don't give 2 shits about me nor have you since the first time you shouldered me into a group of people in Cancun!"

"Really Beca? That was an accident-"

"Oh bullshit!" Beca stood from the chair, taking the last mouthful of wine.

Inhaling to calm herself she addressed them both, "I will be taking my leave now. Thanks for the meal."

"I'll drive you." Jesse stood from his chair, waiting for Beca to return with her bag.

Once she did she waved him off, "No that's okay. I've intruded enough as is. I'll get a cab."

"Beca I'm driving you-" Jesse insisted.

"No it's okay, really. Thanks for letting me stay-"

"BECA!" he now yelled in annoyance.

Which shocked both the women. Beca stood frozen with her hand on the door and bag slung over her shoulder.

"I will drive you." He stated firmly.

Beca exhaled and waited at the door, "Okay" she mumbled.

Jesse turned to Aubrey, "I'll be back soon okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him, leaning up as he leant down to connect their lips.

"Have a safe flight Beca." Aubrey's tone was clipped, making her way to clear the table of plates.

"Thanks." Beca's tone also clipped, making her way out the door and Jesse followed.

Once in the car, Jesse shot her a 'what the fuck was that' gaze.

Beca scrunched her lips and shrugged, "What?"

"Seriously?!" he put the car in drive and made their way to the airport.

"That was completely unnecessary Beca."

"You know she gets on my last nerve Jesse. I mean really?! Aubrey?! Why?"

"Because I really like her Beca, is that so hard to believe?"

"She could just be using you though."

"Stop Beca. Stop. You don't even know her the way I do and if you at least tried and stop being so fucking stubborn you would at least get to know her first."

"Why would I do that? The first time she saw me, her disgust was apparent and she wanted me far from Chloe as possible."

"She was looking out for her friend Beca! Much like you are doing for me, though completely out of proportion."

Beca huffed and thank god they pulled up to the airport. She opened the door but was stopped from Jesse's hand.

"I wanted to tell you but knew you would behave like this. When we arrive in L.A. we are all going to try this again, you are going to sit down with Aubrey and hear each other out."

His eyes bore into Beca's and she tried her hardest to keep a straight face and not one of extreme annoyance.

"Sure Jesse. Thanks for the lift. I'll talk to you later." Beca forced a small smile and picking up her bag out of the backseat she walked into the airport.

Checking in she pulled her hoodie up and made her way over to the bar having a couple of drinks before the flight.

 


	30. Job Callings

The loud echo of her mobile phone and the vibration along the wood of the bedside table started to stir the groggy Beca from her deep alcohol induced sleep.

"Fmpph… ugh" Beca rolled over and switched her phone on silent before cupping a hand to her throbbing head, "What the fuck…" she mumbled.

Arriving back in L.A Beca had returned straight back to the hotel and went on her own little drinking bender, thanks to the mini bar plus room service, before passing out. It again had been a long couple of days that played on her mind and tried to drown the demons inside her mind with alcohol, which had some of its usual numbing effect. Despite the copious amounts she had consumed, something still didn't sit properly with it all. Regardless the alcohol did send her off to sleep, even if it was only for a few hours.

Beca stared up at the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh. Carefully she rolled over to land her feet on the ground and trudged over to the bathroom and had a shower, brushed her teeth and got changed.

Walking over to her phone she picked it up but didn't look at it until she went out to the kitchen, pulling out water and took a long drink from the bottle. She had left a box of panadol on the counter in preparation already and eagerly downed two.

_Ugh… I should be fucking sponsored by this brand._

Her phone showed multiple emails regarding artists and the upcoming gigs/festival, along with the details/contracts for working on the movie.

_Movie? … oh shit that's right._

_Oh shit, Chloe._

Beca checked her messages icon and saw a few texts.

**9.30pm Chloe:** Hey just checking if you arrived safely :) call me x

**10.12pm Chloe:** Hey I'm going to the gym in the morning but I'll be back around 9am. Come around anytime after x

**7.01am Chloe:** Still haven't heard from you, hope everything is okay.

**8.45am Chloe:** Beca?

_Shit._

Beca hadn't heard her phone go off at all, she had been working on music and drinking most of the night. Only moving in the end to pass out in bed.

_What's the time now? …. … 10am ughhhh…._

**Beca:** Hey! Sorry that's my bad on the messages. I had some work to do when I got back and had my music blasting most of the night. I've only just woken up.

**Chloe:** Oh hey there! Had to do a double take when I saw this name come up on the screen ;)

**Beca:** How was the gym?

**Chloe:** Good. It was incredibly hot though... had to come home and have a long shower.

Beca smirked at the screen, already images entered her mind, the phone vibrated again.

**Chloe:** Still there? ;)

**Beca:** Naughty girl.

**Chloe:** Should come over and teach me a lesson.

**Beca:** Maybe your lesson will be me not coming over.

**Chloe:** :o no fair!

**Beca:** Yes well I must first attend to the need of food Beale, before my stomach rages a war on the world.

**Chloe:** Haha are you ever not hungry?

Beca had already stood from her chair, and grabbing her things made her way downstairs. Placing her sunnies and a hat on she decided to walk around and find somewhere nice for breakfast.

**Beca:** Yes there have been times. Scientists are still studying the rare phenomenon of those times.

**Chloe:** lol. May I join you?

**Beca:** Sure you can. I'm just wandering around trying to find a place…. I've decided this place.

Taking a picture of a small café she sent it to Chloe before walking inside.

**Chloe:** lol okay I'll be there soon x

Beca asked for a private table for two and was ushered to the perfect spot. The woman offered for any drinks and Beca ordered a coffee and an orange and mango juice.

Playing around on her phone she received a message from Jesse.

**Jesse:** Contracts have been sent through, all you need to do is have a read through and sign on to make it official. Therefore you need a more permanent place to live in L.A during production. I can see to extend your stay at the hotel but would be cheaper in the long run to rent or buy. - Flights for the festival and accommodation have been sorted also. - And you never replied to the offer on the talk shows.

**Beca:** Thanks. I'll need a place once I return from the UK. Have to have a look around to rent – not buying. No to all talk shows requests.

**Jesse:** Okay I will start looking around for you.

**Beca:** So how much shit did you get in when you got home?

**Jesse:** Not funny. She was upset and rightfully so. Both of you will get together and have lunch when we get in to L.A. We are all working on a film together so you need to have somewhat of a professional relationship with Aubrey.

The words relationship and Aubrey in the same sentence made Beca's face scrunch in disapproval.

**Beca:** It's on the list of things to do Swanson. Talk later.

"Hi is this seat taken?" a woman asked.

Beca only briefly looked at the woman and with a flash of brunette hair she was quick to dismiss her, "Yes it is." before returning her attention back to her phone. But Beca's brain alerted her, quickly her eyes snapped back to the familiar face.

_But… huh?_

A smirk played across the woman's lips as she stared down at a confused Beca.

"Y-your hair…" Beca slowly stood from the chair dumbfounded, and immediately Chloe embraced her in a warm hug, "Missed you." She whispered.

Regardless of the hair it was still Chloe and Beca relaxed into the woman's body instantly, lingering a little longer than necessary. Beca could smell the nice scented products through the fresh new hair before they broke away.

Both of their eyes gazed down at their lips but neither moved. Beca instead gestured that they sit, to which Chloe smiled and sat down.

"Surprise!" Chloe giggled, gesturing with a flick of her hand through her hair.

"Uh- wow." Beca was still taking the change in.

Chloe's smile began to falter, "You hate it don't you?"

"What? No, it-it's just different is all, you still look gorgeous to me." Beca smiled, such comments just flowed so easily towards Chloe, "Besides I told you before, I could never hate you, that includes hair choice."

Chloe beamed with happiness at her words.

"With that said though please don't go crazy and come to me with rainbow coloured hair." Beca laughed and so did Chloe.

"No promises there." Chloe winked, "Nah I won't be doing that, don't think I can rock that look out."

Chloe noticed the drink in front of her and took a sip, relishing the taste of her favourite juice.

_Wait…_

She looked to Beca and smiled, "Did you order this?"

"Uh-yeah, do you not like it?"

"It's my favourite. What made you choose this?"

Beca shrugged, "I saw an expired one in the fridge and one in the trash when I was at your place…" it only clicked with her then as to why she picked that choice herself and how much she had taken notice.

Chloe warmly smiled, "Thank you."

"You are welcome. So why the hair change though?"

"Well for this sequel I'm in I had blonde hair, so for it to be ready and coloured again to blonde I had to go brunette now and first."

Beca nodded, "I'm interested to see you in your natural hair colour." She smirked.

Chloe narrowed her gaze, "You're calling me a blonde aren't you?.."

"Ah and she picks up the joke rather quickly."

Chloe laughed, "Shut up!"

They both ordered their meals and immediately Beca dug in.

"Congratulations on the film reviews by the way." Beca stated after finishing.

"Thanks! How did you find out?"

Beca shrugged, she may or may not have checked imdb and a few other sites with notifications, "I have my sources."

"Ah okay," she smirked, "Apparently it's still rising in box office which is amazing."

"Yes well the main actress is amazing in it so of course it is." Beca grinned.

"I am pretty amazing." Chloe laughed.

"You have no idea." Beca took a sip of her coffee.

Chloe's heart swelled, an emotion she still can't get used to not matter what.

Chloe's smile soon faltered and she cleared her throat, "So I've got to attend some other premiers."

"Oh cool. Around the country?"

"Uh yeah… and the world."

Beca's eyes slowly met Chloe's, "That's really great Chloe, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'll be doing the whole media circuit for that film mostly before I come back and start on the next here in L.A. But I think we might be starting early January so we get break for Christmas" Chloe forced a small smile realizing they would be apart for a while.

_Unless she would want to come with me… no- no she works too Chloe. She is probably busy, doesn't want to, and along with the fact that we are trying to keep us a secret…._

"I've got some work myself with a festival and clubs over in the UK before I return here… to stay for quite a while actually." Beca grinned.

"Oh really?" Chloe perked up, "So you'll be here while I'm filming?"

Beca nodded, "Yes I will."

"Was that your surprise?" Chloe smirked in excitement.

Beca nodded.

"That's great! You want to come back to mine for the rest of the day?"

"I would." Beca stood from the chair and followed Chloe out to her car.

Stepping inside the apartment Billie ran around the corner and was already scratching at Beca's feet. She chuckled at how excited he was and picked him up, walking further in to the home.

"Hey there Billie. Been looking after Chloe for me I hope! Keeping her safe?" Beca smiled as the dog panted happily from the pats he was receiving.

Chloe melted at the sight and could only feel herself fall deeper and deeper in love with Beca Mitchell.

"Well now I'm kind of jealous that he is getting all the attention" Chloe pouted and walked over to Beca standing near the large couch.

Beca placed him down on the couch and he walked off to another area.

"Naw well you've been naughty." Beca cooed as if she were a pet in mock.

Chloe tried to suppress laughter with fake shock, "And what did I do?"

Beca hands were free to now place on Chloe's waist, pulling her in closer.

"You were being punished for earlier…" Beca smirked.

"Oh, I see." Chloe leaned in and captured her lips with her own.

Beca swung them around and sent them crashing into the couch, with Beca on top of a laughing Chloe.

Beca pecked the woman's lips and settled in to her embrace on the couch, exhaling at the fun she was having with the woman.

"You alright?" Chloe asked with a smile, her fingers playing with Beca's hair.

"Mm" Beca moaned contently, "I just really like spending my time with you."

Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's temple, "Me too. Which-… which is why I was wondering if you would like to join me or not for my visit back home."

She felt Beca tense slightly, "Chloe… who would you even introduce me as?"

"One of my best friends, because that's what you are first and foremost."

Beca shifted out of her embrace and sat beside Chloe who frowned at the change in comfort.

"It's not just that Chloe. I-… I'm just not ready for that you know? I'm sure your folks are nice but-but I… with everything I just went through in these last few weeks, especially Jason… I just need some time to wrap my head around things."

Chloe was disappointed but she wasn't going to be selfish and push Beca when it was clearly something that made her uncomfortable, "Sure well… if you change your mind you are still more than welcome…. Did you want to talk about what happened with Jason?"

Beca opened her mouth to talk and did this a few times before she exhaled and ran a hand through her hair, "I-… it was just a lot is all. I haven't spoken to him or been in that place for a very long time."

"I'm sure it must have been difficult."

"Yeah. He still…" Beca scoffs and shakes her head, "I just don't think he ever realized how much he hurt me… like really, hurt me."

Chloe recalled the conversation between herself, the ass-hat, and the familiar feeling of anger and jealously swirled inside. Jealous for how he had Beca, that they were in a relationship, how it should've been her, to help Beca through that troubled time instead of some asshole betraying and abandoning her.

"Seems like we've both dated ass-hats." Chloe craved to see Beca smile and she got her wish when the woman scoffed with a faint smile.

"I think my ass-hat wins out."

"I'm not going to lie, when you told me what he did to you… how he treated you, I was beyond angry, and still am."

Beca looked to Chloe, taking in her frustrated and angry face made her smile.

_Even now she looks cute…_

Chloe was still trying to grasp her words but at seeing Beca's smile, one started to appear on her own lips, "Why are you smiling?"

"You just look cute even when you are frowning, you have these little creases here" Beca's finger lightly touched her forehead where she had seen them.

Chloe's smile only increased, reveling in Beca's touch.

"Thank you for caring though Chlo."

The comment made Chloe's brows weakly furrow again, "Of course."

Beca wanted to change the subject and talk about something else "So are you going to the other premiers after your visit home?" Beca asked, wanting to get away from the topic and see Chloe smile.

"Yes. Going to be a crazy few weeks… and I don't like the fact we'll be separate for a while…" Chloe pouted and shuffled in close to Beca.

"Yeah I know… but even if you weren't travelling, I would be…" Beca scratched the back of her neck, saddened they would be parted for so long.

Chloe could see her sadness and could completely relate, feeling the exact same way. She wasn't ready to let Beca go, wanting to go with her or for Beca to come with, but both of their jobs called for different directions.

"But we'll be back in L.A, together, before you know it."

Beca nodded with a small smile, "Yeah."

Deciding to keep her working on the new film a secret for now, she had a plan to surprise Chloe with the news on the day or some other time.

"When is your flight?" Beca asked.

"In a couple of days, then from there I think we head over to Singapore… or maybe it's Japan…" Chloe shrugged.

_A couple of days?_ Beca felt her chest tighten at how short a time they had left together before they were to see each other again.

"C-can-?..."

Chloe shifted to look at Beca, "What?"

"How about- if you have no where else to go in the meantime-.. we stay in and just… spend time together before you go?" Beca asked.

Chloe's lips tugged into a huge smile, "I would love that."

"Good. Oh and uh-… my guitar?" Beca half smiled.

Chloe chuckled, "Safe and sound."

She leaned in towards Beca's lips and Beca reached down to her neck, deepening the kiss. Chloe shuffled in closer, her legs swinging around to straddle Beca.

"Mmm.." Beca broke the kiss for air, "So, what do you want to do?" she grinned.

Chloe had a wide smirk, she peppered kisses along Beca's jawline and a couple on her neck. Her trail led up to the woman's earlobe, which she sucked into her mouth and lightly bit down.

Beca groaned at the sensation, which sent a large spark to her stomach and further down. Beca's hands trailed up Chloe's back before placing them to rest of her waist.

"I want to watch a movie" Chloe's words whispered into her ear.

Beca shivered, her eyes closed but snapped open at the registry of her words.

_What?  
_ "Huh?"

Chloe leaned back off Beca and repeated, "I would like to watch a movie with you. You know, lounge about and cuddle."

Beca smiled but rolled her eyes.

Chloe leaned in again, her movements slow and sultry, hovering her mouth just brushing over Beca's, "Please."

Beca's eyes snapped down between Chloe's lips and eyes, shaking her head with a grin, knowing full well what Chloe was doing.

"Fine."

Chloe pecked her lips quickly before jumping off her lap and sat beside her, grabbing the remotes to turn on the TV and surf Netflix.

"Naughty, Chlo. Very naughty."

"Had to reel you into watching something with me somehow." She winked.

Beca scoffed and tried to get comfortable on the couch.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Chloe asked flicking through the various titles.

"How about me watching you strip… that's something I most definitely would-"

Chloe playfully swatted Beca's arm and the woman laughed.

"You didn't specify..." Beca added with a proud grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes "Smart ass. Any genre you like?..."

"Adult?"

"Mitchell! Seriosuly?"

Beca laughed at annoying Chloe, "Okay, okay." She put her hands up in surrender.

Chloe lightly laughed, "Is there no movie you like?"

"I did see this movie the other day actually… had this gorgeous blonde who could sing and dance…"

Chloe smirked, "You watched-?"

Beca nodded, "You were great, the movie was pretty good actually. Music could have been touched up in a few places though and I think with your voice you are able to do so much more… but it was good." She smiled genuinely.

_Especially when you danced…_

The thought threatened to turn Beca's smile into a deep smirk.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled at her words, receiving praise from Beca sent her whole emotions and positivity through the roof.

Beca took the moment and leaned in to kiss her, moving down Chloe's neck, which earned her a swift hit to the shoulder with the remote. Backing away to look into Chloe's eyes.

"Oh so that's why you gave me such a good comment, to get into my pants." Chloe joked.

Beca smiled but her features pacified, "No, I spoke the truth, I could listen to your voice all day and never get tired of it."

Chloe surged forward and connected their lips, it was heated and full of passion before breaking away for air, "You are so incredibly sweet Beca Mitchell… but the time has come where we pick and watch a movie!"

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Fineee… that one." She pointed to the screen not really looking.

"Step Up?" Chloe asked, "Do you know what it's about?"

"Not a clue."

"It's about dancing." Chloe smirked, at the already pending eye roll.

"I don't know…" Beca laughed, she rolled her eyes "You just pick something."

"Oh, how about the Hunger Games?" Chloe excitedly asked.

Beca just laughed and shrugged, "Sure."

Chloe clicked the title and it began to play, nestling into Beca's side on the couch with Beca closest to the TV they got comfortable. They were an hour and a half into the movie and Beca still seemed to be watching it, and at times would pat Billie as he toddled over.

Beca reveled in the situation of contentment in the cuddling with Chloe, her arm draped over Beca's stomach and the other could sometimes be felt brushing through her hair.

Chloe often watched Beca instead of the film, and suppressed a chuckle seeing her eyes flutter close a couple of times.

Biting her lip, Chloe had an idea to keep her awake. Her arm that draped over Beca's taught stomach began to trace patterns over the thin material, slowly moving up towards the woman's breasts but not yet touching them.

Beca gulped at the tingling sensation from the touch.

Chloe continued the lazy patterns and lines before tracing her fingers back down and under Beca's top, she smiled hearing the small audible gasp in response.

Her fingers didn't linger for too long above, instead they began to snake down lower, past her jeans.

Beca inhaled and turning her head to look at Chloe, their eyes locked into each other's. Beca could see the woman biting her lip and bringing her head closer her own lips sucked Chloe's out from her teeth and into Beca's.

Chloe moaned and so did Beca when Chloe's fingers began teasing her clit.

Chloe watched Beca briefly close her eyes and them snap back open with burning desire staring back, it was enough to send another jolt of want and heat throughout her body.

Chloe continued to rub her clit and watched Beca's head slump into her arms from the pleasure.

"Harder Chloe." Beca whispered, to which Chloe obeyed.

Her fingers pressed harder in a circular motion, her middle finger stroking up and down her folds at the same time.

Beca let out a long moan, her own hands wrapped around Chloe's neck and brought the woman in for a searing kiss.

It was then Beca sent one of her hands down lower and up Chloe's shirt until reaching her bra, pushing her hand underneath. Her fingers found and tweaked the woman's nipple, hardening it, and Chloe gasped.

Beca broke away from their lip lock and trailed her tongue along her jawline whilst her fingers moved down further from Chloe's nipple into the woman's jeans.

Chloe moaned in appreciation and started to rub Beca faster, easing a finger into her.

Both of them began panting heavily, gazing into each other's eyes and kissing passionately.

"Uh..ohhh!"

Beca smirked proudly at Chloe's moans upon hitting the right spot, increasing her pumping action into the woman writhing beside her.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips, watching as the woman's eyes rolled back and closed from the stimulation.

"Don't stop Chlo…ff-uck" Beca panted, she was close and her body grinded down for more.

It was enough to bring Chloe to her brink also, "B-Bec-… Ah!" tipping her head eyes closed she came audibly.

The sounds and sight of Chloe coming undone, Beca found her own release with the woman's name breathlessly leaving her lips.

Chloe takes a moment to gather her breaths, her head resting on the couch she opens her eyes upon feeling Beca's fingers slip out from her underwear and jeans.

Beca's lips were in the shape of a huge grin, "If this happens every time we watch a movie… I could get used to it."

Chloe chuckled, slowly she retracted her own hand from Beca's jeans, and bringing her fingers up to her lips she licked them clean.

Beca was slack jawed at the sight, and again was incredibly turned on.

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's and bit her lip, her gaze changed to the TV seeing the credits rolling. Beca leaned in and went to kiss Chloe but the woman pulled away and hopped up off the couch.

To which Beca pouted, "Where do you think you're going?"

Chloe smirked, "I'm hungry and it's late. I want to stay in and cook but I still haven't really done any shopping."

Beca eyes rolled with a huff, letting her head fall back into the couch, "I can think of something else I want to eat that requires us not leaving at all."

A pillow to the face was Beca's response and she laughed, pulling it away she saw Chloe with hands on her hips.

"You can stay here then, I need to go shopping for some things though." Chloe disappeared down into the hallway.

Beca pushed herself up and followed, finding Chloe changing in the bedroom.

Her eyes watched the newly dubbed brunette, but her eyes gazed over to the intact guitar safely sitting on the seat. Walking over to it her hands scanned up the strings but decided not to pick it up.

Chloe watched the woman and saw the familiar conflict in her eyes. She eagerly wished to see Beca play the instrument, but knew she would in her own time. Walking over to Beca she placed her arms around her waist, and she could already feel the woman relax.

"Told you I would protect it." She quietly told her.

"Yes, you did. Thank you Chlo." Beca turned in the woman's arms and pecked her lips.

"Anytime Becs." Chloe stepped away and into her walk in wardrobe returning with a handbag, "I'll be back soon-"

"I'll join you."

Chloe's head snapped up to meet Beca.

"If that's okay?" Beca wondered from the surprised face on Chloe.

Chloe broke into a smile, "Yeah-yeah of course I just didn't think you wanted to be-"  _seen out with me,_ "I just didn't think you'd want to."

Beca smiled, "Yeah sure, well we can stop by my hotel and I can grab some clothes on the way… if-if it's okay that I can stay here tonight?"

Chloe beamed, "Yes! We can watch another movie later maybe." She winked.

"I-… would not be opposed to that." Beca grinned.

Walking into the bathroom Beca got cleaned up and they both left for the hotel first. Grabbing her laptop and changing into some clothes along with bringing some spare, they drove to the supermarket.

Beca followed Chloe around who held the shopping basket as they went up and down the numerous aisles. Scanning the numerous items she watched Chloe read some of the labels then place them in the basket.

"You… are acting like a five year old that has been dragged to the supermarket." Chloe stated whilst reorganizing the basket.

"That's a fair description I think." Beca grinned when Chloe looked to her.

Chloe shook her head but smiled, "I'm surprised, free reign at a supermarket full of food yet you haven't touched anything."

Beca shrugged following beside Chloe as they walked.

"What do you feel like for dinner? I'm thinking stir-fry?" Chloe asked.

"Stir-fry sounds great." Beca smiled, "Mm but what about desert?" her voice was low and husky.

Chloe became flush and turned her attention to looking at something on the shelf.

"What do you have in mind Mitchell?"

"Hmm…" Beca tapped a finger to her chin in mock thought, "I'll find something."

Chloe smiled, "Okay then you sort out desert and I'll get the rest of the ingredients for dinner."

Beca saluted with a wink, "You got it." Turning she walked down the aisle and left.

Chloe smirked widely and watched her walk away, but tore her eyes away back onto task when some people appeared to recognize her.

Beca picked up a basket and placed up some strawberries, chocolate, ice cream and whip cream in.

_Yeahh I think that should do it._

Walking over to another section of the supermarket, which was separated with alcohol, she went in and purchased a nice German wine that should go along nicely with the food. Beca placed it in the basket carefully and that was when her smile somewhat dropped and her eyes hungrily scanned the many other labels of alcohol in the area.

_Maybe something a little stronger… should I need to get to sleep. What am I thinking.. I shouldn't spend the night I'll only wake her probably._

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. Walking over to the smaller bottles of liquor she picked up 4 small Jack Daniels bottles and put them on the counter and paid for them. Placed in a brown paper bag she put them in the basket before returning out into the supermarket area. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a person on their camera phone aiming it towards her. Quickly she turned her head away and began walking around to find Chloe.

Beca was approached by a couple of people asking for a photo and although reluctant she agreed, putting the basket out of frame she had a small smile. They thanked her, and Beca went on her way but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she found Chloe, immediately she relaxed.

"Ready to go?"

Beca nodded keenly and they went to the checkout. It was then her eyes saw a couple of magazines, which had a picture of Tom and Chloe on the cover. It showed a huge split down the middle of an old photo of the both of them with a title ' _It's Over'_. One of the magazines had a smaller picture of Beca in the corner with Chloe talking accompanied by a small title ' _Still just best friends?"_ with another photo of them both at the movie event they recently attended.

Resisting the urge to pick it up and read they instead reached the checkout and started placing the items down.

"You good?" Chloe asked, she ignored the magazines but had seen them earlier.

Beca nodded, "Yeah." Helping pace the items on the belt, Beca produced her purse pulling out some cash.

"No I got it." Chloe waved her hand away.

"Don't be ridiculous Chloe, let me-"

Chloe took a step closer towards her, "Ridiculous? Says you who bought me a ridiculous amount of dresses not long ago. Worth way more than…" she check the total, "$243.45."

Beca pursed her lips, "Fine…"

"Thank you though, but I got it." Chloe smiled and handed over her card whilst Beca picked up some shopping bags and they headed back to the car. They had just finished packing away before some photographers started to appear; luckily they jumped in the car, dodging the questions and went back to Chloe's

Chloe began preparing dinner, whilst Beca fed Billie and helped cutting up the ingredients.

"Would you like some wine?" Beca asked.

"Please." Chloe replied, prepping the pan on the stove and placed some of the food in once the heat was right.

Beca poured them both a small glass and handed one to Chloe.

"So how'd you learn to cook?"

Chloe turned and took a sip of the wine before placing it back down on the counter, "When I moved out. I was hopeless at first and pretty much burned everything but I've been improving every time."

Beca smirked, "I can see you in the kitchen now… running around trying to douse the fire of your overcooked food."

She chuckled putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes that happened more than once actually."

"Seriously?!" Beca laughed.

"Okay ha ha. How about you though?" Chloe challenged.

"Oh I'm extremely talented in the kitchen. That being I can use the microwave, open a fridge door and am knowledgeable of the oven…" Beca laughed, but continued with "I usually get take out or because I'm travelling, festivals, gigs or concerts usually supply a huge meal or I go out for dinner with clients or friends."

"I'll have to teach you then."

"I don't think I would be a good kitchen assistant."

"Well you chopped and diced the vegetables, give yourself some credit."

Beca smiled but her lips pursed. Chloe could see something was wrong but before she could ask Beca spoke again.

"Sheila taught me how to do some simple things around the kitchen… she left me and Daniel to cook dinner one time" Beca smiled at the memory her hand tightened around the glass though, "We were hopeless, well I was actually, he did a majority of it… didn't take any credit for it though. He switched that around saying I had basically made the meal a-and my Dad-…" her smile dropped, bringing the glass up to her lips, taking a large mouthful, "Well… h-he was proud is all." She shrugged like no big deal.

Chloe walked close to Beca and taking the glass from her hand she placed it down on the island counter behind Beca, "What did you make?"

Beca smiled, "Spaghetti Bolognese. Such an easy dish but of course I somehow managed to make it difficult."

Chloe giggled, "Garlic bread?"

"Mhmm that was the only thing I could really handle. I near burnt it in the oven though."

Chloe's eyes gazed down to Beca's lips and slowly moved in for a sweet and tender kiss before pulling away.

Chloe gestured her head to the pan, "Lesson starts now, c'mon!"

Beca rolled her eyes but was internally grateful for how Chloe had turned the situation into the light.

_God this woman is just… amazing. How could I ever keep her happy…_

Chloe placed Beca in front of her and instructed on placing the items in, watching the colour change to show it was cooking, and handing her a wooden spoon she stirred it around to keep it cooking.

Chloe kept a close eye on her and started cooking the rice. Before no time they served out the food and went into the lounge.

"Watch a movie while we eat?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded, placing the bowl down on the table in front of the large couch.

Beca left and returned with two refilled glasses of wine and sat beside Chloe.

"Thanks babe." Chloe took the glass and tensed. She had used nicknames like this all the time with people she dated or went out with, but hoped it didn't unsettle Beca.

Beca went a little wide-eyed but the swirl of panic yet gratified in her stomach soon settled with a sip of wine, "No problem."

"What… shall… we… watch?" Chloe flicked through, "Oh how about we watch… Bridesmaids?" she smiled towards Beca, "It's really funny."

"Sure" Beca smiled.

She clicked play and they both picked up their bowls of food and dug in, Chloe moaned in delight, "This is good! See, you did well!"

Beca had already taken three mouthfuls and nodded, "It was more a team effort."

"We make a good team then." Chloe winked, her statement had more to it, like a fishing hook out in a rough sea that was Beca, seeing if the woman would bite.

Beca swallowed some food and reached for her wine, "Yeah, guess we do." She smiled briefly and took a sip.

Chloe felt warmer after the words, hoping she was getting somewhere with the woman and soon returned her attention to the movie.

They finished their meal and Chloe's wide grin was beginning to hurt but she couldn't help it, Beca had been laughing throughout the film. It was a deep belly laugh that would send Chloe further into her own laughter watching Beca clutch her stomach.

Billie jumped up into Chloe's lap and patted the pet whilst the watched the rest of the film.

Beca hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time and was actually enjoying the film and of course the company was nothing to complain about. She had the rest of her wine and leaned comfortably into Chloe like before, Billie switched positions and lay on Beca's lap instead.

Chloe ran her hand through Beca's locks and as the credits started rolling she smiled down to see Beca had fallen asleep. Looking at the scene she saw Billie was nestled in with Beca, fast asleep also.

_Gosh she must be so tired after the past few days…_

_Now I have to be the bad guy and wake them up…._

Chloe frowned but stirred Billie first, "Billie… psst." The dog slowly woke and with a wave of her hand he toddled off to sit beside Chloe, waiting.

"Becaaa…. Becs…"

An inaudible moan was her response.

"Come on let's go to bed."

"Mphff fiiiinneee…" Beca drawled, and Chloe helped ease her up to stand and they went into the bedroom, "You get changed I'll be right back."

Beca sleepily nodded and turned to her bag to change into a tank top and took off her pants, leaving her knickers on. Chloe cleaned up the bowls, turned off the TV and gave Billie some more water before she did the same, crawling into bed with Beca.

Immediately Beca's arms reached out and pulled Chloe in closer before they both fell to sleep.

* * *

"Mnnm.. no…n-n-" She gasped and her eyes opened wide from the reoccurring nightmare, she turned to see that she had rolled away from Chloe to the far side of the bed. She leaned over to see she was still sleeping and placing a soft kiss to her temple she hopped out of bed.

Walking into the bathroom she cleaned her face and returned to the bedroom taking her laptop, guitar and phone. Before she quietly closed the door Billie's little feet could be heard and he followed out of the room.

She went out into the large lounge area and sat down. Beca looked at the guitar again and let her hands roam the instrument, carefully she placed it on the other side of where she sat due to Billie occupying the other and booted up her laptop.

Time: 5:47am

_Suppose I got some sleep..._ Beca thought to herself, trying to lessen her anger and frustration.

Placing her headphones on she started working on some mixes for upcoming gigs and festival, moreover the upcoming movie ideas. Soon enough Beca worked on other inspired lyrics she had started to write.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Chloe turned to pull the other occupant in to cuddle. However it didn't feel right, half asleep she frowned and opened her eyes to see that she was bear hugging a pillow, but inhaling it deeply could still faintly smell Beca.

She sighed and looked around to find the room empty, no Beca, no Billie and no guitar either which sent a small jolt of panic through her.

Pushing herself up she yawned and walked out of the room, near frozen when she reached the hallway and heard a small humming. Chloe continued to tiptoe towards the small hums and peered into the large lounge area to see Beca walking back and forth with her phone. Chloe's eyes raked over the petite body to see Beca in nothing but a small tank top and blue underwear, she smirked at the sight.

Beca had taken a break from her laptop screen and used her phone to jot down some more lyrics and cord ideas. Beca had her hand in the air as if playing an imaginary piano, trying to finish a song she was midway through writing in progression with the piano notes that would accompany them. She gazed out the window overlooking the city bellow and paced back and forth, along with the small pet that would follow.

"Ugh why can't I get this last part down?!" Beca argued with herself in hush whisper so as not to wake Chloe.

"Billie I require more coffee me thinks!" Beca stated in mock British accent, to which the small dog yapped, "Shh you will wake Chloe." Beca shook her head in thought to the song, "Why can't…" she sighed, "Why can't I think clearly…" she looked down to the small dog again, thinking pensively,  _Why can't I dream, why can't I just be normal, why can't I just… get over my fears._

Beca shook her head of the thoughts and turned, walking into the kitchen, completely missing the other brunette who pulled back behind the wall and hid.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, need me some coff-" Beca had half sung the words as she said them and stopped midway, seeing Chloe standing in the doorway smirking.

"Some coffee?" Chloe asked whilst smirking.

Beca let out a breathy laugh, "Uh-…yeah. Want some?"

Chloe nodded and walked over to meet Beca, snaking her hands around the woman's waist, "Good morning" she whispered then planted a quick kiss on her lips, and she stepped away letting Beca turn back to make the coffee.

"Good morning" Beca replied giving a quick playful slap to the woman's ass, and continued to pour them both a cup, sliding it over to Chloe who sat at the island bench.

"What time did you wake up?"

Beca shrugged, "Near 6am. I had some work to do…"

"Was it another nightmare?"

Beca tensed but just nodded.

"You can wake me up whenever you like if you want to talk Beca." Chloe offered with a smile.

Again Beca just nodded.

"How about we spend the day together again? I've got nothing to do before I leave."

Beca smiled, "Sounds great to me."

* * *

The next couple of days flew by way too quickly for either of the girls liking. Beca watched and helped Chloe pack her bags and suitcases for the long trip to her parents house then around the world to promote and attend the premiers. They had dropped Billie off at Jess's house who had offered to look after him seeing as she would be home for the next couple of months before the movie. Beca took the chance in also, although completely hesitant and reluctant, asking if Jess could please watch over her guitar. Beca ached to take it with her but knew it was more likely to get damaged during the trip and unlikely she would use it just yet. Jess had a music room and placed it safely away, promising she would take good care of it.

"What time will the driver be here?" Chloe asked as she scrambled to make sure everything was ready and packed for her flight.

"In about a hour." Beca called back, walking towards the frantic woman she hugged her from behind, "Chloe, relax, we went over everything like 5 times. Pretty sure you haven't forgotten anything" She pecked the side of her face and Chloe turned in her arms.

"Actually I have a favour to ask…"

Beca stepped back with a waiting expression.

"My brother is a fan and has begged me to ask you if you would sign something…sorry to ask-" Chloe started.

Beca just smiled, feeling a flood of relief wash over her, as usual her mind prepped for the worst "No-no not at all, I'll do one better." She went over to her laptop bag and pulled out her earphones and pulling out a sharpie pen placed her signature on the left cup.

"Oh Beca- you shouldn't have it's too much."

"Chloe it's fine really. Here take it, I hope Logan likes them." Beca held them out.

"Are you kidding! He'll probably treasure them." Chloe laughed and she took the headphones placing them carefully into her carry on bag.

They stood there silently in Chloe's apartment and time was again slipping away.

Chloe sighed and walked forward to wrap Beca into an embrace but the woman's phone started to ring.

Beca gave her a short smile then answered, "Beca Mitchell…. Yes… yes okay thank you… we'll be right down."

Chloe face dropped,  _What it's been an hour?! He must be early._

"He's parked near the underground garage, you ready?"

Chloe reluctantly nodded and they both picked up their luggage and made their way downstairs. Beca had been staying at Chloe's for the couple of days and had her own bags to take back to the hotel.

Loaded up, they sat in the car right beside each other and he began to drive.

It was a large vehicle and had a divider, which Beca immediately raised for some privacy.

Chloe held her hand tightly and before she could utter a word Beca's mouth was on hers, pushing her further back into the seat from the intensity. Chloe moaned as Beca's hands roamed her body, sending her stomach into somersaults.

Beca pulled away but remained close to Chloe's face, locking eyes with the woman, "Something to remember until we next meet." She smirked.

Chloe smiled, "Like I would ever forget you." Her smile faltered, "This is the first time we'll really be away since… well.. since we met."

"There was Belgium."

"Yeah but I was there within like a day… this is a few months."

Beca's smile dropped too, "I know."

A small knock on the divider and the driver told them that they had arrived at the airport.

"Okay just a minute thanks." Chloe called back. Regardless he got out and started unloading her suitcase from the boot.

"I'm really going to fucking miss you." Beca stated in a near whisper.

"I'm going to miss you just as much Becs. We'll keep in touch though, as often as we can and we'll skype." Chloe felt like she was going to cry, already they had such a close and strong bond but the time had finally come that they were to part ways for a long period of time, over spans of oceans and countries.

"Naughty skype sessions?" Beca smirked.

"If you're lucky… maybe." Chloe husked.

"I must have something that remnants luck to have you in my life Chlo."

Chloe's mouth felt dry from the words that sent her heart to ooze, "You are incredible, talented, sweet and caring woman Beca Mitchell, it's me who is beyond lucky."

Another knock on the windscreen drew them out of their caring gaze.

Chloe leaned in and gave another long, sweet and tender kiss topped with a small peck before she grabbed her bag.

"Have a safe flight and trip Chloe Beale."

"You too Beca. Be safe."

With one last peck Chloe reluctantly left the car collecting her things, and with one last glance to the tinted window she gave a sweet and small smile to the woman behind it. Although she couldn't see it Beca smiled back.

_Alone again._

Her mind tormented her. Beca sighed in annoyance and once the driver was seated in the car they went back to her hotel to pack for her own flight.


	31. Miles Apart

"Beca Mitchell!"

"Miss Mitchell, how are you today?"

"Beca care to comment on rumours of getting back with your ex?"

"Beca are you intoxicated right now?"

"Hey Ellie, is Beca  _just_  your best friend?"

Beca kept the passive mask on and continued to walk down the busy street with Ellie Goulding following beside her. The paparazzi had gotten word of the pair out for lunch and once they left were swarmed by them.

Beca tried to keep steady, even though it was day in the UK the flashes were starting to throw her off balance, along with the fact she was still heavily hung over from last night.

Ellie saw this and nudged Beca forward, giving some lean by keeping close.

"Hey girls where are you off to now? Going out clubbing again tonight?"

They didn't have to go far before Ellie jumped in her car, followed by Beca and they took off.

"Fucking paparazzi…" Beca mumbled with a hand to her forehead.

Ellie laughed, "I think you'd be used to it by now."

Beca huffed, "Doesn't mean I still don't find some of their questions completely inappropriate and annoying."

"Naw grumpy Becs."

"Fuck off." Beca grinned.

"How is Chloe though, have you spoken to her today?"

"Not yesterday, not the day before that or the day before that. She's been jet setting for two days straight I think."

_And maybe time away from me she has seen how much of a train wreck I am…_

Ellie could feel the woman's mood change beside her. Ever since Beca arrived in London, Ellie was shocked to see the sleep depraved and slightly pale and frail woman. She hadn't been eating much or sleeping, Beca simply stating that she had been touring, surviving on energy drinks and coffee. Ellie dragged Beca out as much as she could for meals and slowly Beca regained a bit of colour in her cheeks. Ellie had her own intuition that Beca may have been missing a certain someone more than she was letting on.

"I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. A month and a bit has already flown by!"

Beca had arrived in the UK only a week ago after travelling for concerts and gigs elsewhere in Europe.

"Feels fast… but at the same time it feels slow." Beca stated.

"I understand that feeling." Ellie agreed, "Spoken to Jesse?"

"A little here and there. It's a bit hard when he spends nearly all his time with Her Royal Highness Posen." Beca eye rolled at the thought of the woman.

Ellie laughed, "Beca, whether you like it or not, Jesse seems to be really into her fromm what you've told me. Therefore you gotta shelf the stubbornness towards her and at least try to get to know her first."

"It's all fake though Ellie. Actress fake!"

"Now you and I know Jesse doesn't just fall for anyone. He hasn't dated in a very long time, granted he can be dumb and stupid at times I really don't think she could pull one over on him. Now just sit back for a moment and let my words sink in; I think that they both really, really like each other."

"Yeah yeah okay smart ass. I didn't lie, I told him it was on my list of things. I'll get around to it eventually. In fact she has a home in L.A they will be living in when they move there."

"Wait what?! They're moving in together?"

"No-yes… oh shit they kind of are…" Beca had spoken to Jesse about possible properties she could rent when she returned to L.A. She asked if he would be living with her but said he would just stay with Aubrey as she has a property there. She was half asleep/half drunk during that conversation and it didn't really click with her until now.

Beca huffed, "Great."

Ellie pulled up to her large house, both of them going inside, whilst the other car that followed stayed parked outside.

"Whether you like it or not, you're boxed in with Aubrey Posen. Chloe is best friend's with her and your best friend is dating her."

"I know right! It's win-win!" Beca sarcastically added.

"I sense a hint of sarcasm there Mitchell."

"Oh the senses are strong with you they are, mmm" Beca replied with a mocking yoda terminology.

Ellie smirked, "Was Jesse the one who finally got you to watch that trilogy?"

"No."  
 _Daniel did._

Beca jumped on the couch and lay back to get comfortable. Not long after Beca had arrived in London, Ellie and her had caught up and being good friends with the woman had spent most of their spare time together.

"You have another club gig tonight right?" Ellie asked sitting down beside her once Beca shifted a little to make room.

"Yeah, you are coming with right?"

"Geez I don't know if I can go another round with you Beca." Ellie laughed, "I'm still recovering from last night, and by the look of it before, so are you."

"No one says you have to drink, bring some friends, dance and chill." Beca offered.

"Maybe, we'll see." Ellie's phone buzzed and her eyes went wide, quickly she stood from the couch and slapped Beca's leg along the way, "Well I've got a radio show thing I have to do in about an hour, which I nearly forgot about. Then after that I'm meeting up with some friends, so I'll ask and see if they are interested coming out tonight?"

Beca pushed herself up from the couch, "Sounds good, I'll put you and five others spaces down on the list."

"Want me to drop you back at the hotel?"

"No that's fine. I've got the P.B remember. Besides I'm going to take a walk I think."

Ellie raised an eyebrow as they walked out of her home, "You sure?"

Beca gave a short smile in reassurance, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just want to get some fresh air is all. Call me later and let me know?"

"Sure thing! Talk to you later!" Ellie called out with a wave and jumping in the car she sped off.

Beca waved back and started walked until the familiar black audi pulled up beside her. She continued to walk regardless and the car slowly followed. The tinted window rolled down.

"Miss Mitchell?-" the man asked.

"Mike for the last time there is no one else around, please, just call me Beca."

"Sorry. Beca, where are you going?" his eyes snapped back and forth from the road to Beca.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"I can drive you?"

"No, I want to walk."

Michael sighed in annoyance at this, though he shouldn't be surprised. He had been hired to be Beca Mitchell's personal bodyguard (The P.B) whilst on tour and this wasn't his first time being security for the artist. Every time though Beca tried to trial him in some way to make it difficult for him to do his job, with this said, Beca would most of the times treat him with respect. He didn't find her to be pretentious, not at all, instead she was more closed off than anything. Michael could relate in the sense of not wanting to talk much, he had served in the Special Forces and from that tough mental and physical experience had returned home to find another job, this job. It was better than nothing and kept his mind busy from such reoccurring thoughts of his time in combat.

"I will stay close by then Beca." He informed and kept a close eye on the artist as he followed in the car.

Beca gave a curt nod and went about her walk around the London streets. She's travelled here many times and felt spontaneous. It was warm weather being August in London and Beca wore a simple flannel top and shorts with sunnies. No one appeared to recognize her yet, no paparazzi either which was a relief.

_Where am I even going?_

A smirk made its way onto Beca's face from the thought, probably annoying Michael, but continued to walk down the streets, past shopping centres, clubs and homes. Beca was not for the idea of having a bodyguard but Jesse made her see reason in having one with her during the tour like she had in the past. Beca eased to the idea upon hearing Michael would be assigned to her, having known the man for the past couple of years. He was professional in his task of watching out for her, but Beca wasn't one to warm so quickly to the idea of other's looking out for her. Again the stubbornness trait at its finest, and she found small humor in annoying the man. However Michael was anything but determined and stuck by the DJ.

Stopping at some stores to browse at clothes, Beca was approached by some fans and agreed to take a picture with them. Michael had parked the car and was quick to stand near Beca. Finding no need to intervene it was only fans asking for some photos and autographs.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problems have a good day." Beca replied back before she went back to walking around the store.

"Mikey! You're wearing something casual today I meant to say that to you earlier."

Michael still wasn't impressed with the nickname but had gotten rather used to it. Instead of donning a suit, he wore a simple black shirt and pants due to Beca's request of something more casual.

"Yes but my suit is more professional." He followed her.

"Yes but you don't need to wear a suit all the time Mikey!" Beca smirked at seeing his tight lined lips from the use of the nickname.

He didn't respond, his expression impassive and gazed around the store and patrons within.

Beca made a couple of purchases and continued down the street. Michael returned to the car per her request placing the shopping bags in the boot before following once more in the car.

Checking her phone Beca saw some messages from Rita who she had seen at the clubs the previous night, asking where she would be out tonight.

Replying to the message they agreed they would catch up later. Beca turned and found the Audi still following and hailing it down she hoped in and returned back to the hotel.

"You can go relax if you want Mike. I've got some work to do until tonight." Beca told him as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I will be in my room if you require me Miss-.. Beca, just call." Michael turned and went next door into his own hotel room.

Immediately Beca opened up the fridge upon being in the hotel room, and took the bottle of Jack Daniels to sit with her at the table, opening the laptop lid, which was placed in front.

Unable to help herself Beca clicked on an extra tab open on her Internet browser and logged into twitter, directing to Chloe's page. Still no posts since a few weeks ago which was a picture of herself and her younger brother with the caption "Happy Birthday baby brother! xo"

Beca smiled remembering the phone call she had received later that day.

* * *

**x**

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and pulling it out smiled to see Chloe's name on screen.

"Hey"

" _Hey!"_

"How's the party?"

" _Good! We went and played lazer tag then came back to the house for a big pool party."_

"That's great. Did he like his present?"

"… _."_

"Chloe?" Beca could hear Chloe talking quietly to someone else in the background.

" _Yeah, sorry. There is someone here who has something to say."_

" _H-hello?" the young male voice asked._

Beca smirked, "Hey is this Logan?"

" _Y-yeah. Is-is this Beca Mitchell?"_

"It is, and Happy Birthday Logan. Are you having a good day?"

" _Yes thank you, and thank you loads for the headphones!"_

"I'm glad you like them. Those are one of my favourite headphones so you look after them."

" _I will."_  His replies were excited yet a little shy,  _"Thanks again. Can I ask you something?"_

"Sure."

_"Are you dating anyone at the moment?"_

_What?!_

"Uh-n-no."

" _I'm newly single myself..."_ His tone was flirty but sounded as if he was running from the short breathing.

"Okay..." Beca had an eyebrow cocked at his audacity, knowing Chloe must be chasing after him.

_"Do you like my sister?"_

Beca went wide-eyed and could hear on the other end some sought of a struggle and Chloe's annoyed voice.

" _Hey I was talking-"  
_ " _Logan give me the phone!... …. Logan!"  
_ " _I haven't finis- OW CHLOE!"_

" _Did you thank her?... Then you have finished!..._ _Beca?"_ Chloe sound perturbed from her brother's antics.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here."

" _Sorry about that. His mission in life is to annoy or embarrass me sometimes."_

Beca had a small smile and couldn't help but think to Daniel in understanding Chloe's words, "That's okay. Sounds like a funny kid. I'm happy he likes the present."

" _He likes to think he is funny... a_ _s soon as I gave the headphones to him no one has been able to touch them since."_ Chloe chuckled.

The sound made Beca miss the woman even more.

"I miss you." And it just slipped out.  _Holy hell how does she make me do that?!_

" _I miss you too… How is everything with you?"_

"Yeah okay. Just been working. I've got a concert tonight here in Madrid."

" _That's great Becs! You're going to smash it as usual."_

"Thanks Chlo… I have to go and ready my equipment though."

" _Oh okay sure. We'll talk again soon. I've got my flight out tomorrow so I'll text or call when I get the chance."_

"Have a safe flight Chlo. Oh and I eagerly await our skype chats." Beca could feel Chloe's bright smirk through the phone and had one on her own face.

A breathy laugh could be heard from the other end _, "So do I Mitchell…."  
_ A different voice echoed through the line from someone calling her name,  _"Oh, I think we are cutting the cake I gotta go."_

"Talk soon Chloe. Bye."

" _Bye Becs!"_

**x**

* * *

They had talked on and off since then but Beca knew Chloe was beyond busy, and in all honesty couldn't help but watch some of the TV talk shows and interviews she had appeared on during her trip. There were some mentions and hints towards any new relationships she may be in, which Chloe's replies would sidestep or simply state she was taking some time to focus on acting.

The other actor, which played her brother in the movie, was seen to accompany her closely. Spotted out at dinner and seen to have chemistry on the red carpet, others began to speculate whether they were something more. This didn't help Beca's already negative and jealous mind, but it only made her a hypocrite.

_I mean we are dating… right? We are exclusive, just secretly._

Beca took a long swig of the Jack Daniels bottle.

_Such a fucking weak ass Beca._

_I've allowed myself to fall so incredibly hard for this gorgeous person with such a beautiful caring soul and- and I'm petrified._

Beca's mind was sucking her back in to the darkness, her over analytical thoughts were overwhelmingly frustrating. Exhaling heavily she rubbed her eyes and tried to clear her head, pulling the headphones over her ears she prepped the mixes for tonight's club gig.

* * *

Chloe stood backstage with Kellan by her side as they got mic'd up and ready for the interview. Backstage crew informed they would be on in 5 minutes and Chloe was still trying to wake herself up. It had been a long trip and having basically stepped off the plane, they had the premier in Sydney last night and had an early interview this morning before they would fly out again tomorrow morning.

"Tired?" Kellan asked with a knowing smile.

Chloe just nodded, "Aren't you?"

"Yes, very." He chuckled and shrugged, "But high amounts of energy drinks have helped this morning."

"I think I've had four cups of coffee this morning." Chloe replied, "I blink and I swear we are somewhere else, in some other country and some other set." She laughed and so did he.

"I hear you."

A stagehand ushered them to the side and gestured that they were being introduced of which they watched and waited.

"Welcome back. This morning we have two very special guests who star in the new hit movie 'Under the Limit' let's take a look."

Cutting to the trailer, Chloe and Kellan made their way on stage and sat down on the couch with both the hosts. They greeted each other before informed they were back on screen.

"Please make welcome to Sunrise this morning Chloe Beale and Kellan Lutz."

Those in the studio clapped, whilst Chloe and Kellan smiled and shook hands with the hosts.

"So very nice to have you both here this morning! I'm sure you are both a little tired after walking the red carpet last night for the premier?"

Both nodded, and smiled.

"You could say that." Kellan laughed.

"Well first off, thanks so much for having us on!" Chloe gave a short laugh "And it's definitely been a crazy few weeks with zipping all over the place, but it never gets old seeing the fans who come out to support the movie."

"Yes this movie has shot straight to the top of box office since its release, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Both Chloe and Kellan replied.

"It was a fun movie to make. A lot of action with twists and turns." Kellan continued.

"Now Kellan without giving too much away your character has a very intricate role in the movie, being the villain was that fun?"

Kellan laughed, "Yeah being the villain rocks! No but it was a very interesting character to play, his backstory comes into play with who he is and the choices he is making."

"You both did your own stunts?"

Chloe and Kellan looked at each other, and Chloe spoke first, "Yeahh… that was tough." She laughed, "It was a lot more difficult then I thought it would be, but with that said I'm so glad I pushed myself into doing it. Of course I didn't do all of the stunts…"

Kellan nodded, "Yeah I was the same as her- well I have done stunts in past movies and knew the deal, but yeah, some of the really hectic full on scenes our stunt doubles came in to do."

"It was when we started the stunts that I really was like 'oh…oh I really should've gone to the gym more first'" Chloe laughed.

The hosts laughed and nodded with them during the conversation. The interview went on for about another 6 minutes before they began to wind it down.

"Have to say, love the new hair colour by the way!" the host Sam commended Chloe.

"Oh thank you!"

"Now was the change of hair colour for the reprisal role you have been confirmed to play once more in the singing dancing comedy?"

"Yes it is, and yeah I was informed of the possibility of another sequel and was beyond thrilled to get the call saying 'yeah it's happening are you interested?' of course I said yes."

"The first movie was a great success I'm sure I speak for many when I say we can't wait to see what the sequel entails. And Kellan you will be starring in a new movie also?"

Kellan spoke briefly about the movie he was to be in.

"That sounds great! The both of you are incredibly talented and we can't wait to see those future titles in cinema, however to all those viewing 'Under the Limit' is a must see and is out now in cinemas! We'd like to thank you both so much for coming in this morning!"

"Thank you so much for having us!" they both enthused.

Ushered to have their mics removed they went back to the hotel and to their own respective rooms. Immediately Chloe felt like passing out on the bed but reached over to the charger in her phone and disconnected it. Before catching her flight it had gone dead and plugged it in before having to get ready for the premier yesterday.

She had a few texts from various friends including Aubrey and Jess. But before she replied went straight down the list to see Beca's name in bold to signify new messages. Chloe chest rise and fall a bit quicker in excitement.

 **Beca:** Hey Chlo. I hope everything is going well. You are probably incredibly tired from travelling all over the place. Hang in there trooper ;) I'm in London currently, wasn't sure if I told you or not since our last chat. Miss you.

_Sent two days ago?!  
_ _Stupid phone fucking dying!_

Chloe's eyes re-read the words of 'Miss you' and felt the exact same as Beca.

_She misses me._

The thought plastered a wide cheek splitting grin and made her feel so entirely special. She had felt special from the moment Beca opened up to her and let her in. Her. Beca Mitchell who was quick to dismiss any others or keep them at arms length, but not Chloe. Who felt so special that Beca had begun to trust and care for her as Chloe did in return. Chloe couldn't fathom the strong bond the two had quickly formed since Cancun. How much she fell for the smaller brunette in the time that had transpired between them.

Everyday she thought of Beca and wondered what she was doing. Every second she got the chance she would send off a message, and Beca would reply within minutes if not asleep due to the time differences.

Checking the time difference it would be 1.30am in London.

_Damn. She could either be asleep or at a gig…_

Regardless Chloe called the phone and it rung out into voicemail.

"Hey Beca, it's Chloe. I'm sorry I didn't reply to your text, my phone died before my flight. I'm in Australia at the moment, we fly out tomorrow-uh anyway" Chloe realized she was running out of time for a simple voicemail she needed to get to the point, "I miss you Beca, so much. Call or text me when you get this."

* * *

"COME ON LET ME SEE YOU JUMP!" Beca yelled through the mic and the crowd followed with the heavy bass. It was anarchy with the drop carrying through with the beats of her final song of the hour-long set.

Beca had a dopey grin from the intake of alcohol now washing over her mind, regardless she pushed through it like she had many times before to finish off her set.

"My name is Beca Mitchell and you have been amazing! Thank you!" Beca waved and the crowd cheered in thanks.

The regular house DJ made his way past her and returned to his decks to finish out the night.

Beca was handed another drink from the V.I.P hostess and she went in to sit beside Rita and Ellie who clapped. Michael had followed and stood within eye distance of the artist.

"That was kickass B!" Rita applauded.

"Very killer!" Ellie also added.

The other women who were friends of Ellie and Rita threw in their two cents about the set.

"Thanks girls. Decided to come out tonight then huh?" Beca turned to Ellie.

"Yeah I sent you a message. You didn't reply and I assumed you must've been working away on that laptop of yours."

"You were correct."

"Hey ladies!" His voice carried over the music and stood close to Beca.

"Hey Robbert." Beca and Ellie greeted the fellow DJ (Hardwell).

"That was a great set Beca, we should collaborate sometime."

"Yeah for sure." Beca gave a smile then sent a knowing glare to Ellie, which the blonde woman returned, both could tell he was flirting.

"Haven't seen you since Tomorrowland. How have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Yeah great just doing the same as you. Went on tour and here for Creamfields like you."

Beca nodded, her eyes fluttering close here and there from the alcohol, "I saw you were on the lineup. Should be a great festival."

"Definitely, so I-I was wondering if you would like to go dance?"

Beca let out a drunken laugh "Oh gosh I don't really dance-"

He laughed, "Neither do I. We can figure it out together?"

Beca near stumbled but Ellie was quick for the brunette to lean into her side, and Robbert was quick to put a helpful hand on her forearm.

"I think this DJ should sit down for a while." Ellie stated and Rob looked disappointed but gave a curt nod. He helped them over to one of the large V.I.P couches before taking his leave to talk to others.

Ellie looked to Beca who was smiling, "You good?" she asked the brunette leaning in to her side.

"I'm slightly in-tox-i-caaated, but-but I kinda just acted so I didn't have to dance." Beca whispered into her ear.

Ellie laughed, "Good tactic, although I don't really think you were acting."

The V.I.P hostess came around and took another order of drinks to which Beca was eager. However Ellie pulled the hostess in closely and whispered in the woman's ear. The hostess nodded and gestured she would be right back.

Beca gave a dopey smirk towards Ellie, "What was that? Trying to get some numbers?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You know I don't have to try to get those." She winked.

"Well someone's cocky!"

"What's this about cock?" Rita joined in and sat down.

They shared a laugh and went on to talk about their separate projects they were currently working on.

"Are you here for Christmas and New Years Beca?" Rita asked.

Beca shook her head but before she answered the hostess came back and distributed the drinks. Beca eagerly took her cup but upon seeing the liquid within the cup was clear gave a confused expression to the hostess.

"Thanks!" Ellie called out before Beca could. Beca looked to Ellie who whispered into her ear, "Knowing you, you probably haven't had any water. Drink!"

Beca rolled her eyes but gave in and took a long mouthful before replying to Rita, "Uh nah I'm here for Creamfields then I leave soon after."

"Damn, well if you are interested on coming back to London Calvin and I are hosting a big New Years party. All good if you can't make it though."

"Thanks Rita, but I'm not sure what I'm doing yet. I will let you know."

"Was Robbert trying to hit on you earlier?" Rita asked with a grin.

Beca gave a short nod.

"He's not too bad you know. Apparently he's had a crush on you for a while." Rita smirked.

"Well isn't Calvin the little gossiper." Ellie chimed in.

"Seriously?" Beca asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Both of the women nodded.

"You're not interested though?" Rita pressed.

Beca pressed the cup of water to her lips and shook her head, not wanting to go through the questions as to why and she should give him a shot.

Calvin soon appeared and saying his hellos to the woman and chatting for a while the couple decided to take their leave but not before Rita pressed that the three of them take a photo. Calvin smiled and using Rita's phone he waited for the women to shuffle in closely on the couch and snapped the picture. The club photographer saw this as his chance to quickly jump in and get one of all of them together and they agreed. Standing from the couch they stood closely to each other and smiled towards the camera, Beca only having her default smirk playing across her lips.

Rita and Calvin exchanged goodbyes and hugs saying they would meet up at Creamfields in a couple of days.

Ellie turned to talk to Beca but found the small brunette had disappeared.

"Shit." Her eyes searched the corner for the bodyguard Mike but he too was seen looking for the tiny brunette.

She went to the ledge of the V.I.P bar that separated the area and tried looking over the swarms of people and neon lights but it was useless. Pulling out her phone she gave Beca a ring but knew the woman was very unlikely to hear it over the loud music. Meanwhile she went into the bathrooms to look for her but found nothing.

Ellie went back to her group of friends and calmly informed them to just keep an eye out for her.

Meanwhile at the main bar.

"SCULL SCULL SCULL!" the small crowd chanted watching the Beca Mitchell licking the salt lines off the back of her hand and downing three tequila shots with a suck of lemon, in quick succession.

"YEAH!" Beca cheered with her hands victoriously up in the air, which the crowd cheered also.

Beca could feel herself stumble a little and placed a hand on the bar to keep herself upright.

"Damn that was sexy, wanna dance?" one of the drunk male patrons asked to which Beca ignored and looked around, trying to get her bearings and find an escape.

"Hey Becs." His arms slipped around her waist.

Her eyes widened despite the alcohol and turned to find Robbert who leaned in towards her ear.

"It's okay, let me get you out of here."

Beca dully nodded and her ushered her out of the mob of people. He held on to her tightly and they stumbled back into the V.I.P area.

"You alright?" he leaned in to her ear to speak over the music.

Beca just nodded and politely pushed his hand away, "Thanks Rob."

Michael quickly approached, he had seen Beca at the main bar but noticed the man from earlier who was conversing with Beca leading her out of the crowd. He followed behind making sure they got back to the V.I.P area safely.

"Of course. Do you need help back to your hotel?" Rob asked.

Beca's mind was a haze but at his words her eyebrows furrowed, not liking the possible insinuation of his words. Michael was ready to step in but another voice rung out over the music.

"Beca!" Ellie quickly stepped in and looked to Robbert.

"She was at the bar, I brought her back here." He informed.

Ellie nodded, "Thanks Rob I got it from here."

He opened his mouth to say something but it closed into a form line, "O-okay then, see you girls later then."

Beca leaned into Ellie's side and her eyes began to roll back.

"Come on let's get you home."

Ellie looked to Michael and he stepped forward to help.

Beca didn't answer, she was too tired and drunk, she just gave a small nod to Ellie's words.

"I can get her home from here Miss Goulding, unless you too would like a lift home?" Michael offered, he knew Beca would be fine for him to do so.

"Yes Miss Goulding! Would you or any of yo friends?"Beca mocked his serious tone with a drunken smirk.

Ellie laughed and turning back around to her other friends, two of whom were crashing at her house discussing the offer they agreed to leave now and get a ride home.

Walking out of the club Beca kept her head down from any photographers, well it more slumped down due to being drunk, and slid into the car. Michael was to drop off the other women first but insisted she help Beca in. It wasn't long before they pulled up to Beca's hotel and Ellie jumped out to help her.

"Ellie I'm okay, really I can get to my room from here." Beca slurred.

"You are nuts if you think I'm not at least helping you up to the room." Ellie turned back to the others in the car saying she would be five minutes then wrapped an arm around Beca helping her into the lobby before Beca stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked concerned.

"You should go. I'm okay from here, really I am."

"Bec-"

"Please Ellie I'm fine." Beca snapped walking forward and pressed for the elevator.

Ellie was confused had she done something wrong.

"Did I piss you off somehow?"

Beca sighed, she was drunk, tired and missed a certain woman to a crazy extent, "No- I.. sorry. I just, I'm a big girl I can press a button then open a door by myself from here. You should go back and let Michael take you home."

"Are you sure?" Ellie was completely against it but knew Beca was going to resist any further help.

"Yes. Please, I'll call you later on today."

The elevator arrived and Beca walked in, her eye gazing to Ellie who stood on the other side of the door and holding her arm out so they wouldn't close just yet.

"I'll hold you to that Mitchell." Ellie pointed her finger at her and smiled.

Beca smiled, "Thanks Ellie, for everything."

"Okay well have some water when you get upstairs and get some sleep. Night B." Ellie removed her arm from the door.

Beca gave a cheeky salute in response and pressing for the top floor the doors closed. It was then Beca stumbled to the side and took hold of the bars to keep her standing.

"Oh shit my laptop!" Beca's mind was a blur and race, randomly thinking about it being left at the club and stepped forward to press for the ground floor.

"Fuck-fuck!" she slurred.

It reached the top level before it went back down and Beca thought she was going to be sick from the motion.

"O-oh god." Cupping a hand to her mouth she pushed the nauseous feeling away.

The doors opened showing Ellie still standing there but this time with a laptop case.

Beca let out a breathy laugh, "Where would I be without ya Ellie?"

Ellie smirked with an eyebrow raised, and made her way into the elevator, "I truly am one of your greatest friends B, and Michael clearly needs a raise for the shit he helps you with. I can't all the credit he was the one that grabbed it before we left."

Beca chuckled, "Here g-gi- give me the case I can take it from here."

Ellie pressed for the floor, "You stubborn woman just let me help you!" she said it in a joking manner but watched Beca's expression change to a solemn one.

"Hey, I was just joking."

_I don't need anyone's fucking help!_

The alcohol stirred her random spur of anger, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead the default answer spilled out of her mouth, "I'm fine."

Her tone was clipped and Ellie decided to leave it alone, they walked in silence to Beca's room and placing the laptop on the table she gave Beca a small hug and left.

Beca stumbled towards the bedroom, stripping as she went and slowly placed herself in the shower. Turning on the taps to rinse the night away, if only it could take her thoughts down the drain also. Nearly slipping as she got out of the shower she half attempted to dry herself off with the towel before discarding it on the floor. Pulling some underwear and a top on she fell onto the bed not even bothering with the sheets her eyes drooped shut and passed out.


	32. Puns & Pizza

It was only 12.30 in the afternoon in Australia and Chloe had spent the day at the Taronga Zoo with Kerran. Both of them were ushered around with a representative of the zoo and were allowed to go in to some of the enclosures. Chloe knelt down to take a picture with a kangaroo and a small wallaby, which she posted on Instagram, followed by one of her holding a koala. It was by far one of the cutest animals and Chloe wished she could continue to carry it around all day.

It had been a last minute trip sprung on them by the accompanying producers and other cast of the movie. Chloe was reluctant at first but at the mention of a zoo she was excited to see the Australian animals.

They all walked around for a couple of hours before stopping for some late lunch. Chloe sat down at one of the benches and pushed her sunnies up to sit on her head whilst in the shade. Talking with Kerran and some of the others Chloe took a moment to check her phone. Having another look at her Instagram posts she smiled at the polite comments. They were also on twitter and saw a comment from Jess 'Oh my god! Too adorable. Bring me one home!' at ChloeBeale.

Chloe giggled and replied - 'I don't have the necessary koalifications to do so :(' @JessicaJackles.

 _Animal puns._ Chloe thought proudly and smirked.

It was then she scanned through Twitter noting on Ellie's page she had re-tweeted a photo. Clicking it open she saw Ellie, Beca, Rita and Calvin the caption 'Some of ma fav peeps'.

Chloe eyed Beca in the photo and a small smile appeared seeing Beca's short smirk. It still sent Chloe's stomach into backflips and was jealous she wasn't there with the woman. Jealous also spread to her mind wondering if Beca had posted anything but was yet to call or text her back. But Beca's twitter and Instagram feeds were silent, nothing new since late yesterday in advertisement of her gig at a club in London.

She sighed, missing the woman greatly.

Finishing her lunch she continued to converse with the others before they returned to the tour. Chloe could see people were snapping photos of her as they walked the grounds and went out of her way for a few fans to take some pictures with them.

Soon enough it was time to take their leave and thanking the staff along with taking a large group picture with them, they went back to the hotel.

"We are all having dinner downstairs in an hour, you joining?" Kellan asked.

"Yeah I'll see you there." She smiled then went into her hotel room.

Taking a shower and changing into some fresh clothes Chloe took the time to pack her suitcase with whatever she didn't need in preparation for tomorrow morning's early flight. A large smile appeared on her face as she did so though, excited for the next place in travel.

Picking up her phone she sat down on the couch and saw Jess had replied, 'What do you mean you are not koalified?!'

Chloe chuckled before posting 'I know :( and they give the best top-koala-ty hugs too!' at @JessicaJackles.

Texting Aubrey, Jess and a few others on her trip it wasn't long before the time came to go to dinner. Placing some flats on Chloe checked her purse only to hear a new notification on her phone. Scanning it to the side quickly, she saw that @BecaMitchell had commented on her photo on twitter 'Your koala puns are unBEARable #puns #iTry'.

Chloe smirked and soon enough the screen changed to show an incoming call from Beca. Her smile only increased and she quickly answered.

"Hey!"

" _Hey Chlo."_  She could hear Beca's smile through the phone _, "I got your voicemail. I had another gig last night though and only just saw it before."_

"That's okay. I figured as much. Did you have a good night?"

" _Yeah… I'm paying for it now though."_  Beca groaned.

Chloe chuckled, "Hope you paced yourself."

" _I miss you Chloe."_  Beca blurted, for change in conversation yes, but since she listened to Chloe's voicemail it shot straight through her the way Chloe had said how much she misses her. Nearly unable to believe it.

"I miss you too babe. It's good to hear your voice." Chloe had often been saying these terms of endearment and Beca was yet to give her any reason not to, so she kept squeezing them in whenever she could.

" _Yours too… Did you have fun at the zoo today?"_

"I did. It's been a long day. We had an interview this morning and then it was decided to squeeze in a trip to the Taronga Zoo here in Sydney."

" _What was it like holding a koala?"_  Beca wouldn't normally ask the little questions or want to know everything about everything but with Chloe she does, with Chloe she just wants to keep hearing the woman talk.

"Oh they are so fluffy and adorable! They're really kind of dopey and tired, but their claws are really sharp-"

"It didn't scratch you?" Beca tried to hide her concern but her mouth just spat out the words.

Chloe smiled at how much Beca cared, "No, and the koala's name was Lola. Too cute, but… I rather miss someone else I would like to cuddle."

" _Billie…"_  she drawled.

Chloe laughed, "You, you asshole"

Beca fished and was hoping Chloe would say that, letting out a breathy laugh,  _"Woah unnecessary language fucker."_

They both laughed.

"What time is it there?" Chloe asked.

" _It's uh- 9.42am here. How about you?"_

"Uhm, 6.43pm- shit."

" _What, you okay?"_

"I have to go downstairs for dinner. I'm late."

" _Damn was hoping we could finally skype."_

Chloe laughed and pressing a few buttons on her phone she connected through to Beca.

* * *

Beca pulled the phone away from her ear to see that Chloe was FaceTiming her. Quickly she answered and donned a huge smile seeing a pixilated Chloe on the screen waving.

The connection was terrible but Beca felt her heart soar seeing her, but at the same time wished she could reach out and touch Chloe.

Beca gave a small wink and saluted, "Well hello there gorgeous."

Chloe appeared to give a pointed glare,  _"Beca, that wink does things to me. Don't do that to me right now, I have a dinner to go to…. are you in bed?"_

Beca felt the heat rush to her face and form just bellow her stomach from the way Chloe's voice had lowered, "I am, and I have an idea, that you skip dinner and we can play."

Chloe smirked,  _"As much as I would love that. I really do have to eat and get to bed early, we have a very early flight out tomorrow. A couple more stops and we are done!"_

Beca pouted, "Fine. Where are you off to next?"

Chloe hesitated slightly but Beca didn't pick up on it due to how pixilated the image was,  _"Uh gosh I'm not sure actually" she laughed to pass it off, "It's been crazy you know flying from one destination to the next."_

Beca laughed, "Well what are assistants for right? I'm sure they will let you know. Mine went and quit on me."

" _Ah yes the mysterious 'Anna'."_  Chloe's voice was thick and sultry " _I have to say, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing her again."_  She bit her lip.

Beca's heartbeat picked up pace, "That so?"

Chloe nodded slowly.

"I will just have to see what I can do about that then. But for now Miss Beale you have a dinner to attend, and it's important that you eat."

 _"What are you up to for the rest of the day?"_  Chloe couldn't bring herself to hang up just yet.

Beca grinned, "Working, and preparing for the festival this weekend. When you arrive in the next country we'll talk then okay?"

 _"Most definitely."_  She smiled big, which made Beca laugh.

"Okay well have a good night and safe flight tomorrow beautiful."

The endearing word made Chloe feel elated,  _"Thanks babe, talk soon."_  She brought the phone camera in to her lips for a kiss then hung up.

Beca smiled brightly at her phone and rolled out of bed. Trudging down the hallway into the kitchen she grabbed a water bottle and drank the entire thing in a couple of mouthfuls. Nearly chocking on the water the loud ring of the hotel phone sounded throughout the room.

Walking over she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Miss Mitchell?"

"Speaking."

"This is hotel reception reminding you that the bus will be here in the next 30 minutes."

Beca was stumped, "Bus?"

"Y-yes, you asked us to remind you yesterday. It's heading to Manchester, and I assume for the Creamfields festival."

_Right. Fuck. Good thinking past me for this reminder._

"Okay thank you."

"Not a problem, do you require anything else this morning?"

"Uh-no, no thank you."

"Very well we shall see you for check out soon."

Beca went wide-eyed and placed the phone back down, scanning the hotel it was a mess. Pieces of clothes lay on the floor along with discarded bottles of alcohol, soft drink and water.

"Shit!"

Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it off the counter whilst she cleaned up.

 **Ellie G:** Hope you are up and ready Mitchell! The artists travel bus will be at your hotel soon. Knowing you, you probably aren't so I'll try and stall downstairs for you :P

 **Beca:** Yes. Thanks.

A light tap on the door Beca checked the peek hole to see Michael. She looked a mess but right now she could use the mans help. Swinging the door open Michael, again, wasn't that surprised to see her hungover and state.

"Forgot about the bus?"

"Fuuuuuuck." Was Beca's only words, turning she jogged and picked up the clothes off the hallway floor and threw them into her suitcase. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes she jumped into the shower, dried off, brushed her hair and teeth and got changed. Beca was all over the place making sure she remembered everything.

Meanwhile Michael decided to help clean up the hotel room a bit.

_Laptop is packed. Passport….phone….sunnies… purse! My purse?!_

Beca ran over to her handbag and opening it was extremely relieved to see her brother's pendants still secured.

Throwing her hair into a ponytail it was only then she saw her appearance in the mirror and noticed she was wearing the plaid button up top Chloe had let her borrow.

_I-I still have this?!_

"Seriously?" Beca was stumped she hadn't even seen this in her suitcase till now.

"Everything okay?" his voice called out.

"Y-yeah fine Mike, thanks."

It didn't matter right now, she went on to put her sunnies on and place her bags near the exit door.

"You know I could drive you?" Michael offered.

"Yeah but…" Beca sighed, "As much as I would love that actually, it's been booked for me and the other artists so I'll just go with them."

"Very well. I will follow you up. I'll take your suitcase in the car though?" He inquired pointing to the bags at the door.

"Yes just my suitcase, thanks Michael. Oh and uh, thanks for grabbing my equipment last night. I freaked out." She added.

"No problem." He gave a short smile and made his way out into the hallway to wait for her.

Beca took the spare time by walking back over into the kitchen and poured the last contents of the Jack Daniels from previous nights into her flask, placing the lid on securely before putting it in her handbag.

Discarding the large bottle in the bin, which clattered with the other empty ones, Beca moved to the door and picked up her handbag and laptop case.

Once at the lobby Michael left Beca to place her bags in the car and bring it around, ready to follow. Beca went over and paid the bill, thanking them she made her way onto the bus.

"HEY!"

"B. Mitchell in the- well-.. the bus!"

"Hey Beca!"

"Morning!"

Various artists already on the bus gave her a warm welcome. She smiled lightly and was thankful she had her sunnies on to hide her tired eyes away. Greeting them back as she made her way down the aisle, Beca noted how large the bus was. It was more spacious than others. Ellie waved at the back and so did Robbert.

"Yo Beca!" Ellie yelled before Robbert could.

"Hey." Beca mentally thanked her. Not that she hated Robbert, he seemed nice enough but the last thing she wanted this morning was to be hit on or flirted with. Especially when that person wasn't a certain 'now brunette.'

"Hey Rob. " She at least greeted as she walked past him.

"Hey Beca." He smiled and returned to his conversation with Porter.

Ellie moved in to the window and Beca placed her laptop in the overhead compartment before sitting down.

_These seats are large enough to fit three people!_

Beca was grateful and slumped into the rather comfy seat.

"How you feeling there Beca?" Ellie asked knowingly.

"Just swell and you Ellie?" Beca returned in a sarcastic tone.

She laughed, "Well someone is grumpy again."

"Mm" was Beca's short reply.

"Hey B." a voice behind them said.

Beca turned and saw Rita sitting with Calvin.

"Hi- wait… how'd you two get on the artist bus?" Beca asked to Rita and gazed to Ellie, "You aren't performing right?"

Ellie shook her head but Rita spoke up, "Nah but we asked if we could hitch a ride. We got them connections which made it happen." She smirked and turned to Calvin stealing a light kiss.

"Oh okay… cool." Beca gazed back to Ellie checking to see if she was fine with the show of affection with someone she used to be with.

Ellie gave a small reassuring smile, "I'm good." She mouthed.

Beca nodded and gave her hand a small squeeze before resting her head back on the chair. The motion of the bus was not helping, the reverberations through the large engine shooting up her chair did not allow her the luxury of any sleep.

Ellie got up from her seat and informed Beca she was going to talk to one of the other DJ's that she hasn't spoken to in a while. Beca just nodded and tried to close her eyes once more. Hearing footsteps and someone sit across the aisle from her, she opened her eyes and gazed over to see Robbert.

"Hey, just wanted to check how you are feeling today. You partied hard last night." He chuckled.

Beca's expression was impassive, "Yes, I usually tend to party hard. It's ma thang."

He laughed, "Seems like it. Feeling the effects today?"

Beca just nodded, due to her hangover she wished everything to be quiet.

Robbert caught this and shifted forward to leave the seat, "Well just wanted to check and see how you were. I'll let you try and get some sleep."

"Thanks." Beca gave a short smile and he up and left to return to his own seat, which her eyes followed to see Porter (Robinson) was smiling at her and waved. She gave a short wave back then shifted in further towards the window and slumped down a little lower in the seat.

Beca moved to lie across the seat and due to her small form was able to position herself to fit. Pulling her bag up she took a small swig from the flask and placed it back in her bag. Checking her phone Beca saw she had been tagged in a photo from the previous night with Rita, Calvin and Ellie which she re-uploaded and retweeted on her own accounts. Soon the screen changed to show an incoming call from Jesse.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Jesse."

" _Hey Beca just checking into see how the trip is going?"_

"Yeah it's fine."

Jesse wanted to join with her on tour but was still stuck in New York with the label and dealing with some new and current artists. Beca insisted she would be fine and would go on her own. He of course was completely against it and sent Michael to accompany her. Beca stated she was never really alone anyway, most of the time there were distant friends/acquaintances she would catch up with, regardless Michael was her P.B for the trip.

" _That's good, and how are you doing?"_

"Fine Jesse. I'm just on the bus for the trip up to Manchester."

Jesse had sorted out accommodation long prior and knew this is where she would be going, having called to double-check everything.

" _How's the bus ride? Many other artists?"_

"Yeah a few. We are all just chatting or working on our laptops to pass time."

" _You'll be there before you know it. Not long now actually till your back in L.A which is great."_

"Yes it is." Beca's tone was normal but tired at the same time.

Jesse caught this " _Been getting enough sleep?"_

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed, "The usual, but I'm okay."

Jesse didn't want to push the matter knowing Beca couldn't really talk with a bus load of people,  _"Okay. H-have you been keeping in touch with Chloe?"_

"Yes." A clipped response.

" _I-I know you can't talk right now, I just thought I would ask. Anyways I will let you go and I will talk to you soon okay?"_

"How are you doing?"

" _I'm good thanks B. Just working and sorting out the label while your gone. Everything is going accordingly, I've sent updates and other documents to your email should you get the time to have a look."_

"I have been. It's good Jesse. Everything you are doing… I'm very grateful."

Jesse pulled the phone away from his ear to confirm the caller I.D, " _You sure you are okay Becs?"_  he gave a short laugh but was somewhat serious.

Beca scoffed, "Yeah I'm fine asshole. Just wanted to say thanks."

" _Well it's no problem at all Beca. Happy to do it."_

"Cool well, I'll talk to you later Jesse."

" _Yeah stay safe Becs."_

Beca pulled the phone away from her ear and clicked end. Closing her eyes she tried to get some sleep until those on the bus started to blare their music and were singing along to collaborations some of them must've whipped together.

Beca sighed and sitting upright on the chair took a long drink from her flask. She turned around and tried to make conversation with those around her. Beca realized her phone had a new message and saw it was from Liv.

 **Olivia:** Hey B. Mim and I just arrived in Manchester for the festival. We should catch up if you are staying in the city or at the event x

 **Beca:** Sure Liv. I will be staying in Manchester. The event sent a bus for some of us that have been staying in London. We'll be there in about an hour or so.

 **Olivia:** Great! You should come with us out to dinner? x

Beca's thumbs hesitated over the screen's keyboard. The last time she saw Olivia was by far an extremely emotional barrier smashing moment for Beca. But Beca owed it to Olivia, in fact she felt as though she owed Olivia much more than she will ever be able to give.

 **Beca:** Sure. Send us the address and I will meet you there.

 **Olivia:** Okay shall I book an extra seat for anyone? x

 **Beca:** No. Just my fine self.

 **Olivia:** Haha, well that's just fine ;) see you soon! x

It wasn't long before the bus pulled to a stop in front of a large hotel. Beca noted that a fair few of the artists hopped off along with herself, which included Ellie, Robbert, Porter, Calvin and Rita.

Michael had pulled up the Audi and already took her bags inside the hotel. Greeting one another Beca went to the lobby desk and retrieved her hotel key. Michael followed closely behind along with Ellie.

"Did you want to go get some food?" Ellie asked before they headed off in separate directions down the hallway to their rooms.

"I-uh… I'm actually already having dinner with Liv and Mim."

"Oh that's okay, I'll go hang with the others. I'm sure you all want to catch up. I'll have to say hey when I see them next. See ya later! Bye Mike!" Ellie smiled and made her way to her room.

Michael just smiled and followed Beca once more.

Sliding the keycard in she push the door open into the large yet simple room. With a small kitchen, a seating area and a large bedroom ensuite with a double bed it was more than adequate, especially since it had a fridge. That's main.

Michael placed her suitcase in the main bedroom and went into the kitchen area to allow Beca some privacy.

Placing some items away from her suitcase she walked out into the kitchen. Picking up her handbag, placing it on the small kitchen bench, she switched some items like her purse, makeup and phone into a clutch. Beca looked to find Michael peering out the large window from the lounge area.

"I have a dinner to go to." Beca informed.

He quickly spun around and nodded, "Good thing I wore my suit today then. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Michael brought the car around and Beca slid in. The drive was somewhat short, pulling up to the curb Michael's eyes peered into the rear view mirror finding Beca's.

"Would you like me to accompany you inside?" He inquired.

"No, thank you Mike. You can retire for the evening if you like."

"How will you get back to the hotel?"

"I will fly Michael." Beca said seriously to annoy him, "I can catch a cab or something, really I'll be fine."

Michael hesitated but gave a curt nod, "Very well, you have my number, don't hesitate to ring me."

"Cheers Mikey." Beca gave a short smile and left the Audi, walking into the restaurant. It was a nice, quaint restaurant and looked to be popular by how busy it currently was.

"Hi do you have a booking?" the woman asked behind the small podium.

"Yes. It's under Nervo."

She scanned for the name and upon locating it smiled back at Beca, "Certainly, just this way."

Beca followed and had already seen Liv and Mim before they were yet to see her. Only a foot or so away from the table the two women broke away in conversation and looked to see Beca.

She forced a smile and watched Liv push out her chair and give her a small endearing hug. Pulling away Mim did the same before they all sat down.

"Hey! So how have you been?" Liv asked.

"Yeah good thanks. Just been on a small tour around Europe before this festival."

"I hear you on that. We just did a huge circuit before we arrived here this morning." Mim added.

Beca gave a short smile.

"Is Jesse or… anyone else with during the trip?" Liv investigate not so subtly.

"Just me actually. Well kind of, I've got Michael with me and while I've been staying in London I've been hanging out with Ellie." Beca searched the table for wine and was disappointed to find none. Only a glass jug of water, regardless Beca poured a cup and took a sip. Grateful for the small break it would give her between having to answer questions.

"Oh she's so sweet, you could've brought her with you?" Liv offered.

"That's okay I just wanted to catch up with you both. We haven't done so since… and even then…"

Liv's face dropped slightly, her hand went across the table to rest on top of Beca's.

"Thank you again for that Beca. It was something both of us needed to go through I think."

Beca nodded and looking down at Liv's hand, saw the ring, her eyes snapped into Liv's and both of them gazed back at the ring.

"I-… I probably shouldn't wear this… but ever since you gave it to me I haven't been able to take it off." Liv pulled her hand up to her chest where her other hand told hold and played with the ring.

"Tha-that's okay Liv. I told you, you should keep it. Daniel would want you to have it."

Liv bit her lip and gazed to Mim who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well I've been thinking that maybe you should hold onto it…"

Beca was confused, "Why?"

"To give to someone you care about B."

Beca sat back into her chair trying to grasp her words, "I did. I gave it to you."

Liv's lips turned into a warm smile.

"Please Olivia keep it. It was his grandmother's ring and an important item that meant a lot to Daniel, and in turn you meant a lot to him. There was no one else he wanted to give that to. I'm not asking that you have to wear it… just-… just do with it what you will… but I'm not taking it back."

_God where is some alcohol?! Wine, or fucking something…_

Liv nodded, "Okay Beca. I will. Thank you."

Beca forced a small smile. Such heavy talk and she had only been here not even 15 minutes.

"Shall we order?" Beca suggested, and both girls agreed.

The waitress stood attentively writing down our orders, "And any drinks that I can get you?"

Beca looked to the other two and both shook their head stating they were fine with water.

A split minute decision in Beca's mind was made, "I'll have a glass of the best wine you have please."

The woman smiled and left.

"So what are you up to after the festival Beca?" Mim asked.

"I've got another concert afterwards then I fly back to L.A."

"Any projects in L.A or taking a break?"

"Kind of already took a break a couple of months ago. I'll be working once I get back but it doesn't really start till New Years."

"Oh are you working on some new music?" Liv asked.

"Something like that yes."

Their food and Beca's wine arrived and all began eating. Beca had finished her wine and already ordered a second before finishing half of her mean, unable to eat anymore. Probably due to not having eaten all day to now be given a huge meal.

"Have you been approached to play any big N.Y parties?" Mim asked Beca.

"Uh- I have seen a few emails in requests but I'm yet to have a proper look. Will have to see. How about you?"

"Yeah we are playing a huge show in Miami."

"Oh cool, that should be fun."

Both of the girls nodded, "Will you be living back in L.A then?"

"I-… I'm looking around for somewhere to rent. I would rather not buy." Beca sipped her wine.

"Have you run into Jason yet?" Liv was hesitant in asked but the words already flew out.

Beca's eyes snapped up to meet hers, "How?"

"It was in a few tabloids of you both spotted in a restaurant in L.A." Mim added.

"Oh." Beca finished the contents of the glass, "Yes I saw him."

Liv nodded, noting how uncomfortable Beca was on the topic. Beca forced a small smile.

"Anyway how goes your red head friend is she working at the moment?" Liv wondered why the red head did not accompany Beca, shocked earlier when she had declined any others would be joining.

Beca couldn't help the smile forming on her features from mention of the woman "No longer a red head actually. She's brunette now for an upcoming film next year. She was a blonde in the first movie so she's going back to that. And uh yeah she's been going to premiers for the new movie she just starred in."

Liv tried to contain the bright smirk on her face from the way Beca lit up by mention of Chloe's name and how the brunette had gone from short responses to the longest she was yet to hear all night.

"You both seem like really good friends. You keep in touch despite the distance?"

If it weren't Liv, Jesse or Ellie (and only Ellie due to the woman being a long time friend) Beca would most likely have dodged the question, "Y-yeah when we can just stuff over text or twitter."

_Half truth._

"Fast friends then?"

 _Oh most definitely…_ Beca mentally smirked.

"Yeah she-… she's one of the best people I have ever met."

Again the brain filter didn't appear to be working that much, surprising Beca only slightly when she finished the sentence.

Liv and Mim were more so surprised and only confirmed their suspicions.

"Oh before I forget I was talking to Luke the other day."

Beca was wide-eyed, that was a name she hadn't heard in a long time and already knew where this conversation was heading, "Oh?"

"Yeah Becs. He was wanting to catch up with you."

Beca nodded, "Yeah I-… I tried to keep in touch with him, with all of them. It-it was… it was tough. Just brought back too many memories."

Liv nodded knowingly, "I think you should try and reach out. Maybe catch up with them all?"

"I'll try." Was Beca's soft words.

"W-would you like me to give him your number?"

"Sure." Beca cleared her throat, and spotting the waitress she waved her over "We'll have the bill please."

"Becs we insist let us pay we invited you." Mim refused to hand over the bill once it was placed on the table, which Beca had tried to grab first.

"Please let me. It's no trouble." Beca insisted.

"Beca." Liv placed her hand over Beca's, "We got it."

Beca huffed, "Fine… thank you."

They stood from the table and made their way outside.

"What are you up to for the rest of the night?" Liv asked

"I'm going to this underground club a friend told me about. Wanna join?"

Mim didn't seem all that interested but Liv quickly spoke up, "Yeah we'll come out for a bit."

"Great let's go!" Beca began walking down the block and the other two tried to keep up.

"Uh we're walking?" Mim asked.

"It's just down the road." Beca informed.

True enough Beca had led them down into a secluded area away from the busy streets to find an even busier alleyway with a line rounding the corner. Beca continued to walk right up to the bouncer and the man's expression was filled with recognition. Those in the line began to protest but upon noticing the DJ's all hollered out their names and greetings.

Beca waved and was ushered into the club. Informed that their was unfortunately no V.I.P areas available but Beca didn't care, just wanting to head straight to the bar. Liv followed along with Mim.

"Shots?" Beca yelled in askance to the girls.

Liv bit her lip in deliberation, "We'll do one and that's it though okay?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Loosen up a little!" she smiled, turning around she ordered three tequila shots. Those around the bar watched the known women and cheered them on as they downed the shots.

Beca waved for another along with a jack daniels and coke.

Liv placed a calm hand on her shoulder, "We play at Creamfields on the Sunday, how about you?"

Creamfields had started today being Friday, and went for total of three days ending on the Sunday.

"I play the last night on Sunday." Beca informed before placing money down on the counter and quickly tipping the shot back followed by a long mouthful of the jack & coke.

"Take it easy there Mitchell." Liv playfully stated but was concerned for her friend.

"I'm good. C'mon" Beca led them closer to the stage just off the dance floor to listen to the house DJ. The mixes weren't too bad and Beca was intrigued with some of the song choices. Beca's mind already running through a better and more form fitting set list to the Manchester nightlife style.

An hour or so had passed and Beca turned to find Mim on the phone and not looking happy. She gestured that she was going to the bathroom and would be right back to which both Liv and Beca nodded.

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder Beca turned to see a bright smiling redhead, "Beca Mitchell right?"

Beca was frozen but gave a warm smile to the woman and somewhere in her mind seemed familiar but couldn't remember, "Yes?"

She giggled, "Don't remember me do you? We bumped into each other back at Comic Con-"

A blonde woman now stood next the red head and gave a small smile to Beca.

"I'm Rose and this is Natalie."

Liv's jaw dropped upon recognition, "G.O.T ladies?!"

The woman laughed and exchanged hello's and names.

_G.O.T?... wait, oh.. OH._

"Oh yeah, yeah hi." Beca gave a small laugh, "We didn't get to talk much at Comic Con."

It was one TV Show when Jesse showed it to her on tour, that Beca was rather hooked and found the series immensely interesting. She felt like face palming herself when she didn't realize the women despite the flashing coloured lights of the nightclub.

"How are you?" Beca asked, and Rose was the only one who caught it over the loud music whilst Liv and Natalie were chatting.

"I'm good! We just finished shooting around about half of the next season for next year." Rose guessed.

Beca inwardly smirked at the cool Scottish accent she could hear, "Awesome. What brings you here?"

"Here U.K? or here to this club?"

"Uhmm both?"

The woman giggled at Beca's words, "Well both Natalie and I are from here, the U.K. We're home for the Christmas break before we start filming again next year. Us and a group of friends decided to hit some clubs tonight after we had dinner."

Beca forced a small smile, "Cool."

"We're actually in town to check out Creamfields this year too." Rose continued.

This interested Beca, "Oh have you never been before?"

Rose shook her head with a small smirk, "Nope. Can't wait it should be really fun! I've wanted to see you live for a while now."

"It'll be a great set I have lined up, I hope you like it."

"Oh I'm sure I will." She winked.

Beca's eyebrow rose slightly wondering if the woman was flirting but her attention went to Mim who rushed up to Liv's ear whispering something. Whatever it was it made Liv's expression drop and spin to her sister in surprise.

"Excuse me." Beca smiled to Rose and the woman nodded before walking over to talk to Natalie.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked.

Liv shook her head, "Shit has hit the fan. I'm sorry Beca but we have to go. It looks like we might not be able to play the festival this year due to another event we have been booked to attend… ugh it's a right fuck up."

"Seriously? Shit well you guys go and sort it out."

"Are you going to stay here? We can drop you off back at the hotel you are staying at? Where's Michael anyway?" Liv requested.

Beca shook her head, "Think I will stay for a little longer. I'll be okay you go. I told Michael to retire for the night. Call or text me when whatever's happened is sorted out."

Liv although reluctant nodded and brought Beca in for a hug, "You be safe Beca. Go home soon though yeah? I'm sure you got the festival to prep for before Sunday."

Beca gave a short nod, "Yeah I will."

"Bye Mim." They said their goodbyes and left.

"Hey."

Beca turned to the Scottish voice who was accompanied by the blonde.

"We're going to the bar, want to join?"

Beca smiled and nodded, walking beside them to the bar.

Time slipped away through the night till early morning. Beca sat contently on one of the couches nursing her mixed drink. Rose had tried to convince Beca out to the dance floor but Beca flat out refused. The other women decided to head out though and dance for a while. Often Rose came over and chatted before heading back out with another drink. Beca felt the heavy effects of the alcohol coursing through her whilst talking to the house DJ for a while. The young DJ was beyond shocked and listened to every word Beca was saying with small tips on building more through the mix. Beca made her way back to the bar after this only to bump into Rose who was knocked towards her. Rose had been holding a drink but due to the knock the alcohol spilt down her top.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!"

Beca chuckled, "It's okay."

"Come with me to the bathroom I can help you get cleaned up." Rose offered with a slur.

_Uh fwark… flirting most definitely._

Beca leaned back away from Rose's face whose eyes were glancing down at Beca's lips and then to her eyes.

"I-I've actually gotta get going. Festival stuff I need to sort out n shit."

Rose was so drunk she didn't catch the rejection but Natalie stepped in, "Do you want one of us to walk you out?"

"No I-I'm…" Beca hiccupped, "I'm good! I will see you ladies probably at the festival have a good night!"

Beca was spotted by management and had a bouncer escort her out safely.

"Do you have a driver you would like to call?" The big tall man stated to the small brunette.

Beca peered up at him with a stern gaze, "Y-you.. you ma-make me seem so much smaller then I already am. Unless…" she gasped, "Have I shrunk?" she pouted "I really don't wanna be any smaller then I already am."

The bouncer tried to school his features and not laugh at the artist in case she snapped back at him for doing so. His job right now was to make sure paparazzi and/or fans kept away. He took her out the back exit to avoid this. Beca swayed back and forth beside him as they stood.

"Miss Mitchell would you like to sit down?"

"Hmmm…. mmmm…" Beca tapped her chin in mock thought, "I would like some taco bell right now! OH my gosh yes! Yes thank you!"

His gaze narrowed, "N-no I don't have any taco bell."

Beca slumped, "You don't?" she whined, "Man that joke was a low blow… no jokin about taco bell alright?" She near fell but he placed a hand behind her back to steady her.

"Ugh I'm craving taco bell now." Beca shuffled through her clutch, gasping in shock when she couldn't find her phone, "Ohhh no."

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Myy phoneee…"

"It's in your hand."

Beca's eyes snapped to her hand and let out a breathy laugh, "So it is…"

"Do you need a cab?"

"Uh-n-noo. No I'll call ma buddy Mike." Beca slurred and dialing the mans number he quickly answered.

" _Miss Mitchell?"_

He sounded wide-awake, "I didn't wake you?"

" _No, do you require me to pick you up?"_

"Oh yes please that would be much apprec-" Beca hiccupped, "Uhm… what was I saying?"

" _I will be there momentarily."_ He hung up.

"Wha-" Beca pulled the phone away to see he had hung up, "How do- does he even know where I am?"

"Do you need some water Miss Mitchell?" the bouncer asked.

"Ohh plea-please call me Beca. I-I need… ugh I miss Chlo…" her last words were a whisper so as the man didn't hear and the large bouncer didn't.

Instead paparazzi must have received word of seeing the music producer out back and swarmed the corner.

Beca raised her hand up to cover her eyes from the flashes and tried her best to be a little sober, starting by trying to stand still and not sway. Much to her relief the bouncer stood in front of her to not only block the cameras but subtly placed her hand on her back to stay steady. Luckily the familiar Audi arrived soon after, and the bouncer led her to the door, Beca yelled her thanks to the bouncer before closing the door.

"Mikey!" Beca rejoiced once in the car.

"Miss Mitchell, there is a bottle of water on the backseat there I brought you." Michael stated whilst driving.

"Ha-have… are you like an ex government spy?"

Michael had his eyebrow raised.

"How did you even know where I was?" Beca slurred in question.

"I remained within close distance of where you were Miss-"

"Michaeeeelll please!" Beca whined.

"Sorry. Beca. I remained close by, I thought you might need me to pick you up."

Beca gasped, "Well you were right! And about the water too! Psychic... psychic Mike."

Beca unscrewed the cap and took a big mouthful of the water.

"Mikey would you know of any Taco Bell establishments?" Beca stated in a drunken posh accent.

"I only know of one around here but it closed at 8pm."

"Oh what's the time now?! We could make it! Floor it and hit the nitrous psychic Mike!"

Michael couldn't help but let out a small breathy laugh, "It's 3am Beca."

"Whaaa? Damn!"

Michael turned the car down a main street to find a small pizza place he knew of which was still open.

"I do know a great pizza-"

"YES!"

He again laughed quietly and turned the car to park on the curb.

Unbuckling his seatbelt Michael spoke, "I can run in and get something for you-" the back door closing sent his eyes snapping up to see Beca already pacing towards the establishment.

Michael jumped out of the vehicle and quickly followed. The street was still rather busy with people who had the same idea of craving food in the nearby nightclubs or taverns.

He stood close to Beca whilst she ordered, "Uhmm I will have… two slices of the pineapple pizza's, thanks."

The man behind the counter quickly slipped the two large pieces into a small box tray and handed them over the counter with Beca handing some money over.

"Keep the change. THANKS!" Beca cheered and walked over to a table.

The place was steady with people and Michael was hoping Beca would want to go back to the car. This wasn't the case.

"Have a seat Mikey." Beca pushed out the chair with her foot and placed the other slice down in front of him.

Michael watched those around the area whose eyes were glancing constantly towards Beca in recognition "Thank you but-"

"Michael." Her tone was serious and he turned to find her smirking, "Break pizza with me!"

He remained standing.

"C'mon I owe you. I'm sure you're hungry from sitting around all night for my drunk ass."

It was silent between them, and Beca gestured with a nod of her head towards the chair and food.

Michael relented and sat at the table, "Thank you."

Beca eagerly ate some of the pizza stopping halfway when it satisfied her hunger.

Michael was surprised that she had stopped eating, but Beca's expression looked pensive, her eyes bore into the tabletop. Taking a few bites of his pizza he tried to rattle his brain for something to say.

"Have you ever been in love?" Beca whispered. It was so quiet Michael wasn't sure if she was asking him a question or speaking to herself. Not until Beca's eyes slowly gazed into Michaels, waiting.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Michael pushed the pizza away, losing interest in the food much like Beca.

"It didn't work out."

Beca played around with the box in which her half eaten pizza sat, "Did- did you move on?"

Michael's expression was impassive and Beca wondered through her drunken haze if she had gone too far, "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"I-… no. No I didn't."

Beca opened her mouth to say something but was cut off from a couple of people approaching the table.

"H-hi, could- could we get a picture with you? Please?" the young woman asked.

"Sure you can." Beca steadied her hands on the table whilst standing from the chair and Michael offered to take the photo for them. This continued to happen for a few minutes with other people requesting.

Beca gave Michael a knowing glance and he soon parted the small crowd and ushered her outside towards the car. One more fan outside along the way asked for a selfie with the artist and Beca let out a small laugh.

Michael was about to intervene but she stopped him. Beca took the phone and with her tongue half stuck out and a wink she snapped the picture with the woman.

"Thank you!"

Beca gave a smile and Michael continued to take her to the car and open the door for her. She slumped in the seat feeling her eyes droop close.

"Mikey?"

"Yes?"

"Think it's possible to love again?"

Michael had a feeling as to who Beca was pertaining all these questions to and are about. He was yet to meet the woman but had seen and heard mention of this 'Chloe' before. Beca was private though and it was rare when she would bring the woman up in conversation with him, instead she remained vague.

He wasn't sure how to answer her question. His life was far from something others should take advice or opinion from.

"I don't know." The reply was blunt.

Beca remained silent.

With his eyes on the road Michael continued "In my case no, but my love is filtered into someone else now. I- I have a-"

A small snore cut him off and looking into the rearview mirror saw Beca was slumped down low with the seatbelt holding her up, but had passed out.

It wasn't long till he pulled up to the hotel lobby and tried to stir Beca awake. She hummed in response and although half asleep unbuckled her seatbelt and picking up her clutch, hopped out of the car. Michael jumped out and helped her upstairs to the correct room number, and Beca insisted once opening her hotel room door she had it from here.

"Thanks psychic Mike!"

"Have a good sleep Beca. I will hear from you sometime later today." He gave a short smile and made his way back downstairs to park the car.

Beca however, made it as far as the couch where she dropped down, and her eyes closed once more.


	33. Long Days

It was the usual. Beca had awoken early Saturday morning with a throbbing headache and a hangover. Her phone lay beside the couch and picking it up was disappointed to see no new messages from Chloe. Jumping in the shower she had afterwards received a call from Liv in regards to the situation of not being able to make the festival due to having to attend the MTV VMA's.

Hayley and their song Beca had worked on earlier were up for nomination at the awards. The song had quickly become popular throughout the charts worldwide and had the music video shoot a few months back. Beca had Jesse sort the matter of attending out formerly and Cynthia agreed to go in Beca's stead, which was fine with Beca seeing as Cynthia wrote the song.

Not long after that phone call Jesse had rung informing her that the festival was requesting if she could possibly do a longer set. Scheduled for an hour and a half already they had shifted a few artists around due to a couple dropping out but wanted to keep her as the closing headline for the festival. But in order to do so needed a 2-hour set from her to keep everything on track. Beca accepted the request and had no issues with extending her set.

Organizers of the festival sent her an email thanking her immensely for the adaptation to the schedule. Spending most of Saturday in the hotel room Beca focused on readying an additional half to her set, along with vreating some more songs towards the film. Her flask sat by her side and often took swigs from the bottle whilst she worked. Headphones sat around her ears with the music blaring and only took them off when she needed to go to the bathroom, it was then she heard the knocking on the door.

_B-but I need to goooo…._

The pounding on the door continued.

"Ugh… Yes hang on!" Beca yelled out. Walking over to the door she opened to find a beaming Ellie.

"So Saturday is nearly over and you still haven't visited the grounds of Creamfields!" she whined playfully, "Come out and play Beca!"

Beca chuckled, "I really need to go to the bathroom. So come in and hold that thought!"

Ellie did and whilst Beca was gone, spotted the flask beside her open laptop. Checking the hallway to see the door was still closed, she lifted the open flask to her nose and sniffed in the strong odor of Jack Daniels.

"Oh!" Ellie tried to cover her burning nostrils, quickly she skipped over into the kitchen and poured most of it down the sink before placing it back beside the laptop.

Ellie couldn't help but smile at the desktop photo that was of Beca and Chloe. Hearing a flush and a door opening, Ellie stepped away from the table and pretended she was interested with something on her phone.

"Okay so… what?" Beca asked returning from the bathroom.

"Why don't you join us at Creamfields tonight?" Ellie asked, "You've been cooped up in here all day! Besides don't you have one of those event mini interviews to do?"

_Great…._

"Yeah well I've been working. I've got a 2-hour set to play tomorrow night now…. And I was hoping to skip out on that interview." Beca had to answer just a few questions when it came to any event, just like Cancun, she always hoped they would be short and sweet though.

Ellie cocked an eyebrow, "B, you could and probably already have made another 30 minute mix within 20 minutes tops, so don't try and spin that crap."

Beca rolled her eyes and walked towards her laptop, closing the lid.

"True but I-uh… I've been working on something else in preparation for next year."

"Ohh? Do tell."

Beca had a light smirk, "Uh- well…" she scoffed, "I've been signed on to do a movie."

Ellie's mouth opened but no words were yet to form, instead she stood blank for a moment.

"Okay wait, you are going to be in a movie?" This didn't sound like the Beca she knew at all, emphasis on 'at all' and was completely confused.

Beca scoffed once more, "Hell no. No I-… I'm going to be the Music Composer/Director… I think that's the title anyway" she shrugged.

Ellie laughed, "Okay well that makes a bit more sense. Not that you couldn't be in a movie B, but knowing you I doubt that's your thing."

Beca nodded committedly, "Yeahp. Well anyway I've just been pulling some mixes together for that, trying to gather something that works. But I've never worked on a film before, or with actors… suppose I can't really do much until I really hear them in a recording session."

Ellie was listening and at the same time helped herself to a bottle of water in the fridge, "Wow, that's going to be pretty interesting though! A new challenge for you. Do you know who is in it?" she pressed the lip of the bottle to her lips for a sip.

Beca had a small smirk playing on her lips whilst running a hand through her loose hair. Ellie's eyes went wide and had a feeling her guess was right on the mark.

"No. Way." Ellie stated with a grin.

"You don't know what I'm going to say." Beca tried to regain her composure.

Ellie scoffed, "Oh but I think I do." Again her expression was pensive and Ellie's mind tried to connect the dots as to why Beca was hesitant on informing her about the movie, "Does she know?" was her next question.

Beca gave up realizing Ellie had hit her own guess, right on the head.

"Not yet, no." Beca had a small smile, "She knows I have some project I'll be working on in L.A whilst she will be there filming but uh… yeah I-… I want to surprise her."

"Is she why you took the project on?"

_No-Yes..no._

"Kind of yeah?" Beca was confused at her own words.

"Kind of yeah?" Ellie repeated the words spoken non-committedly by Beca, "You got it bad Beca Mitchell."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Ellie." She drawled.

Deciding to drop it she returned to the factor of why she was here, "I think it's time you bust out of here and join me at the festival. There is still a couple of hours left…" Ellie's voice an octave higher in an attempt to entice Beca out of her slump. Knowing full well that Beca was missing Chloe more and more every day.

"Fine." Beca gave in, "Let me grab my things."

"Fantastic! Let's go!"

Collecting her things Beca grabbed her phone, purse and V.I.P/Artist credentials to be allowed backstage. When Ellie turned and walked towards the door it was then Beca quickly grabbed her flask but its' light feeling surprised her.

_I'm sure there was more…._

_Maybe I drank it all…._

That thought had the tiniest bit of alert go through her mind, but Beca found no serious quarrel with it. Leaving it on the kitchen bench they left. Greeting Michael he of course agreed to take them to the festival.

* * *

Beca had walked the grounds of the Creamfields backstage going from one stage to the other, Michael by her side.

A representative from Creamfields TV approached Beca asking if now would be a good time for the interview and Beca reluctantly agreed.

Ushered into a private tent where the camera was set up Beca was handed a mic.

"Don't worry we'll make this quick, I'm sure you want to see the other DJ's about to play." The female host spoke.

"Cool." Beca forced a smile.

"Okay when you are ready Jill." The cameraman yelled out.

With a bright smile Jill turned to the camera holding her own mic up to her mouth, "Here we are, it's Day 2 here at Creamfields 2013 and I'm joined by one of the main headliner's herself; Beca Mitchell. Beca how are you?"

"Good thanks."

"That's great! Now you've been on your own mini tour for the past couple of months, hitting up other festivals, clubs, gigs and concerts… are you ready for the big one tomorrow night?"

"Sure am. The energy I've seen here in the crowd already for the other artists looks insane, I can't wait to get out there and perform myself."

"The UK Creamfields crowd is notorious for being the most wild! And they can't wait for you to play either! I've interviewed the patrons in attendance and even the other artists, your name has been mentioned constantly in answer to my question of 'Who are you most excited to see?... now I ask you, who are you excited to see?'"

"I'm humbled to hear that. Uhm.. I'm looking forward to seeing Avicii and The Prodigy later tonight, those guys can really stir the crowd into craziness, along with Hardwell, David Guetta…"

"Yes those are some big names alongside your own. Now you play tomorrow night for the big closing and have been bumped up to doing a 2 hour set. You going to blow the roof off for the last night or what!?"

"I can guarantee I will be giving it my all in tomorrow night's set, it's going to be awesome."

"Amazing, well thank you very much for having a chat with us…"

"Thanks."

"We're looking forward to your set and have a good one!"

"Thanks."

Beca handed back the mic and left the tent with Michael in tow. Wanting to see The Prodigy finish the night off Beca stayed to see Avicii for half of his set then went over to the North Stage. Drink in hand Beca chatted to some of the artists gathered around watching and listened to the music.

The alcohol was hitting her system nicely and Beca couldn't help but check her phone every now and then.

_Seriously what am I doing?! I need to stop… … I wonder where she is though… maybe it's a long flight- okay stop just stop!_

Beca finished off her drink and ordered another before returning to side stage.

_How do you do this to me Beale?!_

The set was coming to it's close for the second last night and Beca saw the mass crowd gathered in front of the stage. That would be her tomorrow night and she couldn't wait. It was her element and euphoria, which she craved to put her mind at ease from other troubles.

"I'm ready to go." Beca informed Michael who nodded in reply.

Beca met with Ellie and to the blonde's surprise, Beca told her that she was turning in for the night. Ellie joined in the car ride back to the hotel and both went their ways, bidding goodnight.

Walking over to the fridge Beca popped the cap off a bottle of double black Smirnoff before heading into the bedroom. Placing the bottle and her phone on the bedside dresser, she headed to the wardrobe and changed into a top and shorts.

Beca dropped down on the bed and picking the bottle back up had half before grabbing her phone. Scrolling through her contacts Beca searched for a certain name but could not find it.

_Must've lost the number… or I probably deleted it._

_Ugh what am I even doing?_

Her thoughts revolved around Chloe once more, like usual.

_What am I doing?..._

_On the phone it sounded like nothing had changed. That she misses me. Why?_

Beca finished off the bottle of alcohol and felt like smashing it over her own head for the continuous demons of negativity that plagued her thoughts. She still couldn't fathom why Chloe would want to remain with someone like herself.

_I barely sleep. I drink… I need to drink. I'm flawed when it comes to relationships, I haven't been in one since Jason and what's the point?! They would leave me like he did. Who would love me when I feel as though I can't-… I can't project love… I can't give it… … Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Storming back out into the kitchen Beca grabbed the full bottle of scotch and went back to bed. Sculling half it finally hit Beca where she needed it. The thoughts finally began to ease, and instead a full darkness loomed over, she was ready. Ready for at least a few hours away from these thoughts, despite the likeliness of going through the nightmares.

"Fuck." She spoke to the white coloured ceiling before passing out.

* * *

Springing from the bed Beca's forehead had a thin layer of sweat covering it. Her arms felt a little damp and she tried to get her breathing under control. Groaning in annoyance she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Walking into the bathroom she stripped and turned the cold water tap in the shower on, stepping in to the strong spray Beca closed her eyes and tried to relish the harsh coldness.

Washing her hair, teeth and face, Beca changed ready for the long day and went over to her phone.

A few new emails, notifications on twitter/instagram and a message from Ellie.

 **Ellie:** Wake up! We are having breakfast downstairs if you want to join? x

_Food. Yes, that sounds good._

Beca typed out a quick reply that she would be downstairs shortly. Booting up her laptop she checked to see that her work from yesterday was still there and that it was ready for tonight. Opening the folder labeled  _Blue_  she doubled clicked on some of the word documents and added a few notes in lyrics. Once that was done Beca changed and headed downstairs. Along the way she checked her phone but pursed her lips tightly when there was still nothing new from Chloe.

"Morning all." Beca smiled and waved taking a spare seat Ellie had saved for her beside the blonde. It just happened to be across from Robbert who smiled warmly at her.

"Morning Beca. How are you?"

"Fine thanks Robbert."

"You hungry?" Ellie asked.

Beca nodded and Ellie ordered some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon for her along with some orange juice.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Ellie winked before continuing her conversation with one of the other women sitting next to her.

Beca massaged her temples and yawned.

"Tired?" Robbert asked.

_No shit._

"A little yeah."

"You'll be all pumped by this afternoon though, and I'm sure the breakfast will help. You excited for tonight?" he took a sip of his water.

"Mmhm, should be great. I saw the crowd last night, looked killer."

"I was there for a while too. Can't wait to get up there myself! Will you be at the grounds earlier on before your set?"

"Uh yeah I should be."

"Cool should come watch my set if you are free."

"Sure." Beca gave a short smile and started eating some of the food that was placed in front of her from the waitress. She only ate about half of her meal before pushing it away.

The table was in constant talk for most of the morning before people started to disperse for the festival.

"I better get upstairs and prep my stuff. I'm heading to the grounds early, do you need a lift?" Robbert offered.

Beca stood from the table and placed some money down for the food, "Thanks Rob but Michael will be driving myself and Ellie to the grounds later on."

"Oh okay, well I will see you then? You'll come see my set?" His face was full of hope and Beca forced a smile.

"Yeah-yeah I'll check it out. See you then Rob." Beca waved and went back up into her room of which Ellie followed.

"Why don't you just tell him to back off?" Ellie asked in regards to Robbert's flirting.

Beca sighed, she had hoped he would have received the message from her cold brush-offs, "I think I may have to do just that. Awkward much, you think he would've gotten the hint."

Beca sat at her laptop and opened some emails from her label that required her attention.

Ellie clicked her fingers, "You know what would work? If he was to know you were with someone else." She smirked knowing she was about to get under Beca's skin.

"Would it now?" Beca feigned little interest in her words, all of her attention was on the laptop, with light tapping from the keyboard being heard between them.

"Well… maybe who knows? He could be one of those guys that's really into threesomes."

"What guy isn't into threesomes Ellie?"

"True, though I meant relationship wise."

"Then he is shit out of luck."

"Okay but what if he was hitting on Chloe? What would you say to make him back off?"

Beca sighed with annoyance of Ellie's direction of conversation.

_What the fuck does Chloe have to do with any of this?_

"I do not see how this is relevant."

"Yeah but what would you say?"

"I would tell them to back the fuck off."

"Because she is yours?"

"Ellie!?" Beca snapped her gaze locking into the blonde's, "You have succeeded in annoying the shit out of me, now could you please let me do some work."

Ellie held her hands up in surrender, "Okay B. I'll just sit here and entertain myself." She turned on the TV and pulled out her phone to text people.

Beca huffed and went back to the task at hand of replying to the emails.

"Oh and Beca?"

Beca's unimpressed gaze fell on the back of Ellie's head who was facing forward to the TV.

"Congrats on the song nomination by the way."

'Stay the Night' had been nominated for an award at the VMA's for Best Song of the Summer and Best Visual Effects.

After the bombarding questions Beca had expected more, letting out a breathy laugh in relief, "Thanks Ellie."

Both remained quiet and let the time fly by until there was a knock at the door. Beca had been perfecting the direction of the set and didn't even realize the time.

"I'll get it." Ellie spoke and hopped up from the couch, opening the door she smiled, "Hey Michael come on in!"

"Thank you." Stepping into the hotel room he spotted Beca at the small kitchen table set up on her laptop.

"Hey Michael, what's up?" Beca asked, her gaze momentarily going to his before back to the screen.

"Uh- well it's time to go Beca." Michael stated.

"Oh-…" Beca shut the laptop screen and stood from the chair, "I'll just get ready. Give me 10 minutes!" she moved into her bedroom to change.

"It's been forecast for heavy rain sometime tonight, just thought I would let you know. Perhaps bring a jacket?" Michael called out.

"Oh really? Shit, I'll be right back!" at this news, Ellie left to go into her own hotel room and grab a raincoat before returning into the room.

Beca quickly picked out her outfit of jean studded shorts – light red tank top with a graphic of a bird flying but it's body is made up of other symbols, which she tucked into the shorts and nike air high tops with the bases colour being red. Grabbing her light black leather jacket to throw over the top she placed a hair tie around her wrist for later, using her ray ban sunnies to hold her hair back for now.

Pacing out of the bedroom and towards her laptop she packed it away securely and threw her credentials around her neck for backstage, as did the other two. Michael picked up the laptop bag and waited for them at the hotel room door.

Beca double-checked she had everything and soon enough her eyes gazed at the fridge door. Knowing what alcohol laid behind it she itched for a drink, however before she could comprehend it Ellie had taken hold of her forearm and started dragging them out the door.

Soon enough they were dropped at the back entry of the festival grounds and once they received their different coloured wristbands (Beca being an artist had a bright pink, Michael being P.B having a dark blue and Ellie a backstage V.I.P red)

Staff ushered them to an area where other artists were drinking, talking and relaxing before going onstage. The area was rather empty though due to many already performing and others wanting to watch.

Beca handed her laptop over to a respectable staff member who would be hooking it up for her when the time came.

"Please look after that."

"Of course Miss Beca Mitchell. Are the programs already open?"

"Yes."She had switch to another account on her laptop when performing, to prevent those from going through her private files, that was only on her main account.

He gave a curt nod with an excited smile and headed off towards the stage. She had a couple of hours to kill though first and went towards a stage. It happened to be the ClubLife South stage and watched Robbert a.k.a Hardwell do his thing. Beca was impressed with the mixes and by no doubt had respect for the man as a fellow artist. The crowd loved it that much was clear and although it was only 5.45pm, according to Beca's phone, the overcast clouds have cast some darkness over the festival already. Light tech's must've kept an eye on this and decided to use the lights early, no huge lazers, just strobe and other main lighting so as to see the DJ on decks.

Robbert was bobbing his head to the beat and smiling brightly out to the audience, his gaze soon fell to side stage where Beca's eyes locked with his.

Sending a small wink her way and an even brighter smile, he turned back to the mixing equipment.

Beca had an eyebrow raised at his gesture and tapping Ellie's arm told her she was going to the bathroom.

"Cool do you need me to come?"

Beca leveled her gaze, "No Ell I'm a big girl I think I can handle myself."

"You sure." Ellie cooed with a pout as if she were a child.

Beca smirked, "Bitch."

Ellie laughed and Beca made her way off side stage, the blonde turned back to watching the DJ.

Michael followed behind and already his face became stern seeing where the brunette was going.

Beca had no intentions of going to the bathroom, just yet anyway, instead her legs powered their way to the closest bar. Quenching her thirst for the hard liquid, she tipped back 3 large scotch and dries within 5 minutes. Beca stood in the area and swiped her phone open to see only reply emails from the ones she had sent back earlier and new ones.

Beca sighed in discontent and ordering another couple of drinks sat down at a near by table, but was joined by Porter and Tommy Trash.

"Yo Beca!" Tommy hollered, "How's it goin?"

"Yeah good Tom. Hey Porter. Have you guys already played?"

Both nodded.

"Yeah fuckin awesome crowd out there today. Some thought the crowd may have thinned due to the possible weather and being the last day." Tommy laughed, "But with Guetta playin' then you, well I'm pretty sure the grounds are at top capacity."

Beca smiled and nodded, "I saw the crowd before at the South Stage, it was packed. Can't wait to get up there tonight."

"Nothing like it the sea of people at a festival." Porter added.

"You've got like a 2 hour set tonight right?" Tommy asked.

Beca nodded, "Yeahp, coming to check it out?"

Porter laughed, "I don't know of any artist who said they weren't going to be there to check it out."

"Pretty sure you're going to have a full side stage and front." Tom added.

"Geez guys, trying to make me nervous?" Beca let out a small breathy laugh and tipped the rest of her drink back.

The guys laughed and told her she would be fine.

"By the way, I-uh…" Tom stuttered and looked nervous, "I was wondering how Amy was? Is she here?"

Beca inwardly smirked knowing both the Aussie's had dated many years back and 'caught up' every now and then.

"Nah she's not here," Beca informed and saw his shoulders slump, she could relate to wanting someone here, "She's back in N.Y I think working with some artists along with some new comers we've recently signed."

"Ah fair enough… let her know I said hi next time you speak to her?" Tom asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course. How about we all have a drink?" Beca offered.

Tom keenly nodded and Porter was already holding a beer. Going up to the bar Beca and Tom did some vodka shots before settling with a large bottle of double black Smirnoff. She hadn't hung out with Tommy all that much but knew he was never one to turn down a drink and boy could the Aussie's drink! They walked back to the South Stage to watch Hardwell close.

Saying his goodbyes to the crowd who cheered in thanks he walked off stage. Receiving hand shakes from friends he walked over to Beca who was speaking to Ellie.

"Ladies! How'd you like the set?" his eyes roamed over Beca's body, very much liking the outfit choice.

"It was really good Robbert well done!" Ellie commended.

"Yeah what she said." Beca smiled and he laughed.

"Man such a great vibe out there! The rain seems to be holding off for now, but I think it's gonna pour down soon."

"Rain or shine I'll be playing." Beca stated strongly.

"Oh I have no doubt, just be careful out there though. It can be pretty slippery when wet." He smirked at Beca.

"Okay well, we're going to go watch Guetta before my set!" Beca stated and looped her arm with Ellie's to try and get them away.

"Cool I'll join!"

Even Michael subtly rolled his eyes at how oblivious the boy was to the rejection.

Beca forced a small smile and they walked over to the North Stage. They all stood by and watched the DJ do his thing and get the crowd going. With the opening cords of a particular song playing Beca smirked and opened her phone and switched it on camera mode. Recording the song she flipped the camera around to her smirking face, mouthing the word 'Titanium' before ending the clip and sending it to Chloe. No reply came back though and Beca tried to focus on the music playing, often she went to a nearby bar and bought a few bottles of Smirnoff to take back with her.

"Oh could I have one?" Robbert asked spotting the bottles she placed at her feet.

Side stage was busy and she hoped she would remember that they were there and not trip over them. Beca's head snapped up to see a smiling Rob and looked as though he had asked her a question.

"Sorry what?"

He laughed and leaned in close to her ear, "Could I have one of those drinks?"

Beca pulled herself away and gave an awkward smile and nod, passing him one of the bottles.

Ellie saw the bottles and frowned,  _Jesus that is way too many._

Ellie moved herself back to stand next to Michael, "When did she start drinking?"

His eyes remained forward but replied, "Once we arrived."

 _Damn it,_ Ellie thought. She had an idea to sneak some of the drinks away to look as though some people may have mistakenly taken them. But was unsure if this would be the best thing before Beca would hit the stage.

 _Might set her off…_ Then another idea hit Ellie.

Stepping forward she yelled her question over the music into Beca's ear.

Beca gazed at her for a moment, deliberating the question, until she finally nodded. The brunette bent down and picked up a bottle and handed it to Ellie.

The blonde took a step back and sculled the entire thing before handing the empty bottle to Michael who was closer to the bin.

"Hey is it okay if I have another? I just don't want to miss the set, I'll owe you."

Beca huffed but nodded, "Here!" she passed the blonde two bottles, leaving Beca with two left.

Beca downed the last two drinks in record time and checking her phone saw that Guetta had 10 minutes left. Excusing herself from the group Beca informed them that she had to go to the bathroom.

Ellie bit her lip and nodded hoping that is what the small brunette would actually be doing, not to get some more drinks.

"I'll come with you." Robbert stepped in.

Michael stood close to Beca and felt the overprotectiveness start to seep through, "That's fine I will be."

"I need to use the bathroom too dude." Robbert snapped back.

Beca gave Michael a grateful smile and they all made their way to the bathroom. Beca was busting but stopped when Robbert placed his hand on Beca's forearm.

"Look this might not be the right time, but-but I was wondering if I could take you out on a date? I kinda like you if you haven't noticed." Rob let out a small laugh at how nervous he felt.

"First of all please let go of my arm." Beca stated firmly with a bit of a slur, he looked at her confused and gazing to his left saw a very menacing Michael ready to step in at any moment. Robbert pursed his lips knowing this might not be going his way and let go of her arm.

"Robbert, you seem like a nice guy, really, but I'm-… I'm just not into you like that."

"It's just a date Beca. Give it a chance at least?"

"No. Now I really, really have to go to the bathroom before my set, we can talk about this later?" Beca was busting and had to be on stage soon.

Robbert was stumped think she was interested, again he looked to Michael to find the man right next to him with a level glare.

"So it's true? You don't do relationships? We could just date… have benefits or-?"

"Didn't you say you needed to use the bathroom? You should go and do that." Michaels intimidating voice towered over.

Beca was near gob smacked by Rob's blunt offer, "You should do as he says Rob. Oh and I upgrade my answer to a fucking hell no! Now if you'll excuse me!" she walked away and went into the bathroom stall.

_God what an ass!_

Beca used the facility and walked out to find Michael waiting with a small smile. She returned the smile, "Thank you."

"Of course Beca."

"I need a drink." She mumbled, making her way over to the bar.

"Beca you need to be on stage in 10 minutes." Michael informed hoping this would deter her. He couldn't directly interfere though he wanted to. It could and most likely would cost him his job.

"I've got time. They need to set up and let the suspense build." Beca gave a dopey grin and ordered her drinks.

"Who do you love now Michael?" Beca suddenly asked to which Michael spun around surprised.

"I faintly remember you saying that you love someone else, Who's them?"

"I-… I shouldn't discuss such things Beca. I apologize, it's unprofessional."

Beca flipped the cap off one of the bottles and took a long drink, "Mm but isn't it unprofessional to not answer a question when I ask it?"

He raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"I'm kidding Mikey… you don't have to tell me. I was just curious what could make you… 'filter your love into someone else' is how I think you put it."

Michael looked around the dark area with only the hanging lights providing brightness.

"My daughter. I have a daughter."

Beca didn't expect that. Not at all, "Oh." Being all she could reply with at the moment.

"It's okay Beca. I didn't think it possible at first but-… but that is where my love resides, with her." Michael was surprised of how open he was with the artist. Maybe it was due to what Beca had been through also, having heard of her past he knew of the complicated one she held. He could relate in a sense.

Beca slowly nodded, "What's her name?"

"Emily." He smiled thinking about her but pained him at the same time.

Beca could see that it must be complicated for him. Being so far away from his daughter. It sparked so many follow up questions but didn't want to pry any further.

Michael had no idea what made him to do so, but pulling out his wallet he showed a picture of him with his arms wrapped around his small daughters waist. Both projecting big smiles.

"She looks adorable Michael." Beca smiled genuinely.

"Thank you."

She handed it back to him and he put it away, "I think it's possible to love again. It's hard but… what isn't that's worth it?"

Beca sat pensively at his words.

"Okay well! It's time for you to go perform Beca Mitchell. Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah… ready as I will ever be." Beca threw the empty bottle into the nearby bin and he ushered her back to the stage. Beca raised her gaze to the sky feeling the small droplets of rain begin their descent.

Spotting a staff member of the event Beca quickly went up to them and asked for a favour during her set. The man nodded and went on his way to comply with the artists' wishes.

Taking the sunnies off her head she passed them to Michael to hold onto. Breathing in and out she internally prepped her mind to get into the zone.

A lot was weighing on her mind, what was new, but was ready to give it her all in this show here tonight.


	34. Blood, Sweat & Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca speaking in bold, is when she is speaking through the microphone.

Michael ushered her through the mass amount of people side stage. Those she passed offered their encouragements and cheers. Beca forced a smile and followed closely behind Michael who parted the way for her. Finally spotting Ellie up near the front she stopped beside her.

"Ahh! Are you pumped!?" Ellie excitedly asked.

"Are you drunk?" Beca laughed.

"A-a little yeah" she laughed.

"Good to know someone else is apart from me then."

"How about the thousands upon thousands of people chanting for you out there?!"

Beca smirked and peered out to see that the crowd was indeed chanting her name. They had been near waiting for 15 minutes and all the lights went dark for the introduction to begin in moments.

"God this stage is massive. Meant to say to you before, I hope they are able to see you from behind the podium." Ellie joked which got her a playful slap to her arm from Beca.

"You bitch!" Beca laughed and having a good look out onto the immensely large stage she bit her lip thinking the blonde might just be right.

_Fuck… my fucking height!_

A different voice took over her thoughts as it projected out loudly to the crowd.

**People of Creamfields. For three days you have danced, partied and created memories. Tonight for our last night, we invite you to get filled with joy and party harder than you ever have before. Our final artist for the night is here. It is time.**

Silence ensued, with only the crowds loud cheering being heard.

It was then the large words,  **Beca Mitchell,** inbright white light shined across the large LED screen. It continued to flash on and off in unison with a heartbeat. It began to pick up pace, and with it, the roar of the crowd.

Strobe effect lighting on stage started and the beat of the heartbeat was joined by an electronic wave of other sounds. Building and building with Beca's name fading off screen to the neon words flashing by with; NOTHING. BUT. THE. BEAT.

A familiar and popular tune, although altered to a slower version, of one of Beca's old songs filtered through the speakers and those in the crowd sung to the tune. All lighting on stage shined brightly out and over the crowd with a white light scanning of the fog from the machines.

"Go kill it B!" Ellie encouraged.

Beca gave a smirk and made her way around to another back section of the stage for her to walk right up to the podium, with a small flight of stairs that had small light strips for guidance she ascended. Inwardly smirking that the platform had another large step just bellow the desk, which all the artists could stand on to be seen.

_Thank god._

With a bright ignition line of pyro on front stage, Beca's head came into view and the crowd went wild. Cheers erupted and the lights scanned in unison through the large mass before her. Placing her headphones on Beca went straight into the beginning song. Just like the intro it was building up for the chorus, and even though the music was loud and she had her headphones on, the crowd still made themselves heard. Beca smirked at that, and just as the song came to it's high Beca removed her headphones and threw her arms up in the sky urging for more cheers.

They complied and then it dropped. Confetti blasters shot through the sky and rained down over them crowd. It was insane and Beca loved every second of it.

Coming down for the beats' high Beca grabbed the mic on the table,  **"It is great to be back!"**

Eliciting cheers in agreement.

" **My name is Beca Mitchell. Are you ready to party with me tonight?!"**

Beca laughed at the overwhelming roar of cheers,  **"Let's GO!"**

The flashing strobe showed her that many had their arms up and were jumping eagerly along with the beats, her beats. Placing the headphones back securely around her ears she readied her mixes on the laptop into the mixing board and worked between the two. Bobbing her head up and down with the fast paced beat, Beca looked behind her to see the staff member she talked to earlier.

Slipping the headphones off Beca took the bottle he held out to her and thanked him, "Keep em' coming!" he nodded and left.

Beca put the bottle up in the air, bringing the mic up to her mouth,  **"Cheers Creamfields!"**  and popping the cap she took a long drink, placing the mic back down on the table.

Beca then mouthed the words of the building song 'THIS NIGHT, THIS NIGHT, WE GIVE OURSELVES ONE NIGHT!'

Then she picked up the mic " **CLAP YOUR HANDS!"**  Beca clapped her own hands to the beat and the crowd mimicked as the song began to soar.

'C'MON!' Beca mouthed, building the hype of the audience. Taking her headphones off she was readying to jump up and down with them.

The song hit its explosion on mark, along with the pyro's at the front and a short explosion of fireworks overhead.

Beca was in that place of euphoria again and she brought her all, going wild with them. Her loose hair was going everywhere and pulling it back she slipped the hair tie around a few times to hold into a ponytail before placing the headphones back on. Continuously she drank from the bottles of alcohol being supplied and felt the light-headedness of it all.

It was all going along perfectly and the crowd were loving every goddamn bit that Beca gave them. Perfect flow of songs strung together and built into the next. The large LED screen behind her and other's to the side of stage continued to play some visual effects, which melded into music videos from the songs Beca, was playing. A camera was focused on Beca and the crowd, that at times would often switch between them to show on the large screens.

" **Do-uh… Do you all know this one?"**  Beca kicked the song into to play, which flowed on from the other, and the crowd excitedly screamed.

The screen behind her changed to show Hayley William's and the music video began to play with the song.

'So hold your tongue and hear me out…' Beca mouthed.

The crowd sung along perfectly and once they were at the bridge Beca turned down the volume only for Hayley's voice to be joined in by thousands gathered in front.

'ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT? ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT? OH, OH, OH, ARE GONNA STAY THE NIGHT?'

Beca turned the music back up and clapped to the audience for the brilliant unison performance, then screamed,  **"JUMP!"**  just before the beat dropped.

Beca continued to mouth the lyrics to herself and quite drunkenly.

_I-I…mm should probab- probably take a break…_

She still had half a bottle of Smirnoff sitting on the table in front of her and decided that would probably do it.

An hour and a half into the set flew by and Beca was feeling the music course through her, along with the alcohol still in her system. The staff member had returned with another drink a while ago but Beca shook her head and snapped her eyes back to the computer screen before she could change her mind.

" **SHINE THE LIGHTS ON ALL OF MY FRIENDS HERE! I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS!"**  Beca yelled.

It was incredibly hot and Beca could feel the thin layer of sweat along her forehead that only grew from the amount of pyro used behind and in front of her. Slipping off her jacket she placed it on the floor.

All lights shined out brightly over the audience and it was then that she could see it was pouring down rain. They screamed and continued to jump regardless, not giving a fuck about the mud flying everywhere.

" **LET THE RAIN POUR DOWN! WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK, RAIN OR STORMS WE AIN'T STOPPING!"**

Beca turned her attention back to the song that was currently building and fixing it to continue without her and into the next part she slipped off the headphones.

" **FUCK IT I'M COMING OUT THERE WITH YOU GUYS!"**  Beca turned and carefully stepped down the stairs, her gaze went side stage to see Ellie giving her a small thumbs up and pointed over her shoulder that she should turned around.

Beca quickly did so and what greeted her took her breath away. Was it real? Was she beyond drunk again and only imagining that Ellie had told her to turn around?

Because standing right there, off right side stage, with a huge vibrant smile on her face was Chloe Beale who even gave a small wave towards her.

Beca had to rip her gaze away and continue with what she was doing, she was running out of time to be in place for the drop. Pulling the hair tie out from her hair she flicked the band out into the audience and turned her gaze up to the sky. The stage was only partially covered and Beca stood out in the open part now, with her hands raised out to the sky.

Beca mouthed to the audience, 'C'MON!' again she hyped them even further into pandemonium, she was already drenched but didn't give a shit, it was refreshing on her hot skin, her hand had a flicking gesture urging them to continue.

Then it was time, and Beca jumped up and down with the thousands in front of her whilst swinging her head around and whipping her wet hair from side to side as the large fireworks of colour popped out and splashed into the night sky. Miraculously Beca didn't slip over on the wet floor, grateful for the tough grip of her nike shoes. Lazer lights also scanned over the large area in different intricate designs from the stage.

Beca smiled and clapped to the audience with a bow to commend their awesomeness of what she had just witnessed. She turned around and made her way back to the booth, dripping wet. Her gaze went straight to right stage to see Chloe still standing there with an even brighter smile and shaking her head at the DJ's crazy antics.

_Please actually be here, please be real!_

Beca thought as she snuck more glances over to Chloe and climbed back up the stairs.

Using her right hand to steady herself going back up she felt a sharp and painful sensation spike up her entire right arm. Beca winced but couldn't feel the full extent due to the alcohol/adrenaline and thought nothing of it until she placed her headphones back on and put her right hand on the laptop.

Thick coats of red poured onto the laptop and she pulled the hand away to rest at her side for the moment. She still had 25 or so minutes left and had to prep the other songs. Beca threw another one in there that she had recently mixed, which will go out to the woman in the wings seeing as she missed it the first time.

Beca looked over to Chloe only to find she was no longer there. The smile that was on her face faltered and her heart felt like it was heavily constricted, paining more than what her hand did.

_No she was there! She was there I know she was!_

Beca tried to concentrate and felt even more light headed than before. Bringing her shaking right hand up to inspect, all she could see was red, and it was dripping onto the floor bellow. Her mind reeled as to the last time she had seen so much blood coating her hand. Suffice it to say, it freaked the hell out of Beca.

_What the fuck?!_

The music continued on though, and so did she. Beca did peer around however gesturing to her right hand, and that it needed to be wrapped. Not sure if anyone saw her she leaned down to grab her jacket and tried to wrap her hand in it.

She shook her head of the haze and pain, picking up the mic with her uninjured hand  **"Creamfields 2013, are you still with me?!"**

They cheered in response. Beca felt a light tap on her back but didn't turn just yet.

" **We are going to finish this night! This party! Out together with one last bang, you ready?!"**  placing the mic down and off.

The song began its electronic build and that's when Beca turned around to find a paramedic. She slipped off her headphones and gestured that he come up to where she was.

The man looked hesitant.

"I've got to keep performing alright?" Beca yelled over the music to him.

He nodded and stepped up onto the large podium booth. Beca held out her right arm towards him and felt the jacket leave her hand. Turning her focus to the song he tapped her shoulder.

He leaned in towards her ear so she could hear him "You need to finish your set early! This needs to be treated!"

Beca shook her head,  _Did he not hear what I said before?_ "Like hell. Please, just wrap it as best you can for now."

He did not look pleased but tended to the wound.

Beca swore loudly in pain feeling the antiseptic hit the injury and it was then wrapped with a gauze and medical cloth strip securing it with tape.

"Thanks!" she yelled and went back to the mixes as he stepped down from the booth.

Beca could still feel her right hand shaking and chose not to use it. She didn't have long to go, and pushed through the pain shooting up from the hand. Instead she focused on the song that was now playing.

" **LET MEAR HEAR YOU SING IT CREAMFIELDS!"** Beca yelled into the mic. It was her own twist and mix on the song Titanium and the crowd's reaction was of a complete positive one.

Beca moved some of the items forward on the large booth desk for room and pushed herself up to stand on top. The pain was excruciating from using her right hand to do so but tried to wear her mask accordingly to not show.

The crowd cheered for her as she scanned the audience with her left hand providing shade above her eyes from the lights so as she could see out. Noticing the many waved their arms about and jumped up and down whilst singing the lyrics.

Beca gestured with her right hand to her ear, that she couldn't hear them singing loud enough, and smiled when their volume increased.

Peering to side stage her smile only increased when she could make out that Chloe was standing next to Ellie on the left side stage. Both looked equally as worried and Beca also noticed there were a few more paramedics waiting.

The songs lyrics faded to build up for another big, final drop, and leant down and picked up the mic.

" **Wow you guys!"**  Beca smiled out at the roars, " **This has been amazing, YOU have been amazing! Despite the rain, you have continued to give it your all here with me tonight!"**

Beca looked down at her injured hand to see that her blood was already soaking through it and held it up for the crowd to see,  **"Tears and sweat have gone into my shows… so I suppose it's only right that blood joins those things."**  She joked.

A jolt in the music alerted her that the time for speaking was over and the build of the song was reaching its end.

" **LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS!"**

All arms were raised high.

" **I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOU UP IN THE AIRRRR!"**

Beca bent down to placed the mic on the table bellow. Standing back up she again urged the crowd for that last haul of electric energy, and once everyone felt that pending drop Beca jumped up high and landed back behind the podium of the booth. Additionally the last explosion of both pyro and fireworks shot out.

Not a person was left that didn't give it their all within that last minute of the song.

The last lyric reverberated out into a fade and Beca raised her hands in victory.

" **THANK YOU!"**

Stepping down from the booth she walked out to the very front of stage to see the sky was still lit in colour and gazed up to see the fireworks. The rain was nourishing also as it washed down over her hot skin again and Beca held her right arm steady with her left, holding it in close to her body to stop it shaking.

Her gaze fell onto the crowd and took a bow, and held her left hand up to wave. Stepping back she gave a cheeky salute with her right 'red' hand and left.

"Wow!" "Incredible" She could hear people say as she came into the side stage.

Immediately 3 paramedics and Michael who ushered her off stage swarmed her. Beca felt rather hazy and allowed them to sit her in whatever it was she was now sitting in. Her head drooped backwards to see white tarp above her.

_Am I in one of the tents?_

All of the weight came crashing down once off stage and Beca definitely knew she had pushed her body to the limit tonight.

_Fuck…_

She could still feel the pain in her arm and someone unwrapping the bandage holding her arm in place.

"We should take her to the hospital, now." Someone faintly spoke.

Michael knelt down in front of her, and Beca groggily asked "Chl- where is-…?"

Her body was giving out on her and felt the darkness and weight of her eyelids dropping down.

"She needs something for the pain…. Could someone get us some water please!" Michael stated to someone beside him.

"Beca!" the familiar sweet but worry filled voice rung out.

She urged her eyes to stay open, and fought through. Beca just felt overly tired and weak.

There were too many people crowded around the front of the tent they were in and it was discussed they take her to the hospital.

"No hospitals!" She heard herself mumble.

Michael gazed back into her eyes, "Can you stand?"

Stubborn Beca."Y-yeah… yeah I'm fine."

He helped her to stand and was led into the back of an ambulance outside the first aid tent.

Beca huffed at the realization she might be going to the hospital, "I-I'm okay… can't we just wrap it up?"

A paramedic came into view and informed her that the cut was deep, needed to be properly cleaned, and required stitches.

Beca tried to listen but his voice sounded muffled, her eyes gazed around to try and spot Chloe.

"I'm tired." Beca mouthed but couldn't really hear her own words.

Michael stood at the ambulance door and made sure no one got any pictures or invaded the area. That was until a brunette who was accompanied by Ellie was led up to the ambulance.

"Beca!"

Beca stared at Chloe and saw her lips mouth her name.

Michael went to stop them and Beca realized his intentions through the fog within her mind, "No! Let her through Michael!"

He must've heard her and he stepped to the side with Chloe up to the door followed by Ellie.

"Miss Mitchell? Miss Mitchell?" The paramedic tried to get her attention and once her annoyed weary gaze fell on him he could tell she was close to passing out. There may be other things in her system for all he knew that needed to be discovered.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"N-no.. no!"

"Miss Mitchell!"

"Beca, please these people are going to hel-" Chloe's voice spoke again but Beca's eyelids betrayed her, no longer able to keep the weight of them up they closed.

* * *

Beca felt a small amount of consciousness flood back in and willed her eyes to open. Slowly her eyelids rose though they felt heavy and thankfully the lights were dull, perhaps flooding in from somewhere else but this room. The strong sterilization smell filled her nose and the room had an all too eerie coldness about it.

_I'm in a hospital?..._

Beca felt rather numb, very little pain was coming from her right hand. She felt better though, but hungry for some food.

"Hello?" Beca tried to voice, still finding herself groggy.

Quickly a person to her left came into vision, seating herself closely and near to Beca's shoulder.

"Hey!" Chloe cooed with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"My nose itches." Beca scrunched her face in an attempt to be rid of it.

Chloe suppressed a laugh, "They've put you on some heavy pain killers Beca."

"Huh? Oh you're very pretty." Beca gave a dopey grin.

"She's awake?" Another voice asked now stepping into the room.

"Yeah Ellie, she's a bit doped up on the drugs though." Chloe turned her attention back to Beca, "Which will fade."

"I got you some coffee." Ellie voiced.

"Oh I didn't want any thanks… or did I?" Beca pondered.

Ellie handed Chloe the cup and she gratefully accepted it with thanks.

"Gave us a little scare there Becs. Pushed a bit past your limit tonight I think." Ellie voiced.

"Oh gosh Ell Ell… it was only a cut to ma hand! I'm just tired is all."

Ellie exhaled wanting to list the other reasons but now was clearly not the time, "Well you will be relieved to hear no stories of 'Beca Mitchell Passing Out' have been published-"

Beca gasped, "Oh geez is she okay? Oh no-no wait… … that's me."

Ellie nodded, "Yes it is honey. Anyway you came in through a back entry and you're only here to get a check up for the deep cut on your hand. Sorry to bombard you with this, but I called Jesse and the others to let them know you were fine. Word did travel fast that you played the last half of your set with only one hand whilst the other was bleeding everywhere."

Beca rolled her eyes and huffed, looking over to Chloe with a pout.

Chloe could see Beca was asking for help, "Ellie how about we talk about all that later?" she asked.

"Sure, sure. I'll let you guys catch up."

"Thanks Ellie I'll stay with her." Chloe stood from the bed and gave the woman a small hug before Ellie made her way out, "I will talk to you both later on. See ya Becs."

"Byeezz!" Beca yawned but watched the woman walk back and place herself where she was before.

"I saw you. I saw you early on tonight." Beca spoke like an excited kid on Christmas.

Chloe nodded, "You did."

"You're here?"

"I am."

"I'm- sooo happy that you are. Missed you so much Chloeee!"

Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair, her eyes gazing down at Beca with adoration, "I've missed you too Beca."

Beca sighed in content with the sensation of Chloe running her fingers tenderly through her hair.

"Did you hear my song for you? Thought I would play it since you missed it earlier in the night."

"I did, I loved it. I didn't like seeing you in pain though. You just couldn't finish the set early could you?"

Beca closed her eyes and shook her head like a child, "Mm, mm. I had to finish it, I wanted to!" Opening her eyes she stared into the blues, "Once I saw you, you gave me all the extra energy I needed to get me through."

"We'll talk more about it all later okay? Right now you should get some rest." Chloe was taken back by Beca's eyes, which sobered widening with fear.

"No-no-no-no!" Beca began to ramble and her heart rate climbing. Her eyes darted around the small-sterilized room and it did nothing to help her fear of staying here any longer, especially alone.

"Beca, breathe for me okay? Please baby I need you to look at me and focus on my voice…" Chloe talked calmly and kept Beca's eyes locked into her own.

Beca lifted her left hand and placed it on Chloe's thigh, "Please, please I want to go. I want to go back to the hotel please Chloe!"

Chloe was completely startled by the outburst and had never seen Beca so full of fear, though she understood where this might be rooted from.

"Let me talk to the doctors okay?" Chloe continued to run her hand through Beca's hair and could feel the woman becoming a little calmer, "Here, drink this." Chloe picked up the cup of water off the bench beside her and handed it to Beca.

Eagerly Beca drank the whole cup and Chloe poured another before she left the room.

Beca wasn't sure what was coursing through her system but once Chloe left her sight, the rush of fear and panic was near overwhelming. She sat up in the bed and shut her eyes tightly, her left hand rubbed at her eyes.

_I need to get out of here!_

Beca hadn't noticed till now after throwing the sheets off her that her damp clothes still remained on her body.

_Good._

Bringing her right arm in to her stomach with her left hand holding it she stepped onto the floor. Unsteady she near fell but caught onto the bed with her right hand. That was a mistake.

"OW Jesus! Ohh fuuuck!"

Beca held her right arm once more with her left, willing that the drugs push the pain away. Slowly it did dissipate but continued to throb.

Michael stood outside the hospital room door and peering through the small clear window noticed Beca was up. Pushing the door open he walked in.

"Beca-?"

"Michael I-"  _Breathe Beca…_ "I need for you to drive myself and Chloe back to the hotel."

He noticed how tense the young woman was and sensed that hospitals were the last place she wants to be, though he tried to calm her.

"Miss Beale has gone to speak to the doctor, until then perhaps you should sit-"

"Michael!…" her eyes searched for his, filled with anger, desperateness, and fear, "Please get me out of here." Emphasizing each word.

Opening his mouth to reply the door opened to reveal Chloe and the Doctor.

The man was tall and held a clipboard in his hand.

"Miss Mitchell, I'm Doctor Phillip. How are you feeling?" He walked towards her and Beca stood frozen.

"Fine. Great. Itchy nose. Ready to leave."  _Hmm wait one of those didn't seem right._

"Miss Mitchell you've attained a large and deep laceration to your palm earlier tonight. I assume you've caught it on something sharp whilst on stage and torn the skin. It required 8 stitches and although deep it shouldn't affect the nerves, muscles or tendons. Due to low levels of hydration in your system and mixed in with loss of blood, you passed out for around an hour and a half."

Beca was beyond tired and over being in the hospital but pulled all her energy to feign interest in the conversation, to further her chances in leaving.

"Though we have cleaned the wound, infection may still happen. I ask that you return tomorrow for us to have a look. We also injected you with some fluids when you arrived seeing as your hydration levels were low as stated, but please continue to drink lots of water."

"You're letting me leave?" Beca asked.

"Miss Beale has stated you want to leave and will watch over you, though I need to ask first; When was your last Tetanus shot?"

"I- I don't know. Not for a long time?"

"Very well, I will first administer the shot in further preventing any infections."

"Then I can leave?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Beca eagerly held out her arm and the doctor had already prepped the shot before coming in, just in case.

Stepping closer to the artist he administered the syringe into her arm and injected the contents.

"We'll just need you to sign your release papers…"

"Yes, yes okay." She searched the room for her jacket feeling the cold against her skin even more.

"Here" Chloe took off her leather jacket and helped Beca slip her right arm through carefully, along with her left.

"Thanks, hot stuff."

Chloe grinned at the nickname trying not to laugh at how extra cute Beca was being.

After signing the papers, Doctors informed her that everything was private and no one would speak to the press. Giving her a prescription and a box of medication each, one to prevent infection and another provide ease for the pain, Beca thanked him. He pressed towards her coming in for a check up in at least a day's time at the most and forcing a small smile Beca agreed.

Michael ushered them to a back exit and slipped into the Audi.

Chloe watched Beca slump in the seat and her breathing started to return to normal. She sat on Beca's left and felt her hand reach across to hold her own.

"I should've asked.. d-did you want to be dropped back off at your hotel or?" Beca asked wearily.

"I'm staying with you." Chloe replied without hesitance.

Beca nodded and allowed her tired head to slump on Chloe's shoulder who continued to stroke her hair.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"My nose still itches…"

Chloe chuckled and reached her hand down to little scratch the top of Beca's nose. Beca hummed in content and thanks.

Chloe felt beyond elated that she was here with Beca, but was worried for her.

Finally landing at the airport in London earlier that afternoon Chloe went to the hotel with the others and hastily dropped off her things. Calling for a cab Chloe went straight to the festival location, watching the text video Beca had sent furthered her excitement. She had texted Ellie and told her to keep it a surprise from the DJ of her visit and asked to meet her at the gate to get entry. Ellie wasn't able to get away to meet at the gate but sent someone to notify staff to let her in.

Immediately she clamored through the mass amount of people backstage and there she was, Beca Mitchell performing her set to the thousands in front. Chloe couldn't contain the smile on her face, even more so when the DJ's eyes locked with hers. After so many months away from Beca, Chloe had to use her utmost will to not run out on stage and envelope her into a backbreaking hug.

Chloe's body bobbed and danced along with the fantastic music and watched Beca jump up and down like a mad woman on front stage with the thousands in front as the rain poured down.

She watched Beca go back up the stairs and thought she had seen blood drop from the artists hand. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Beca unexpectedly swear and wince in pain. Chloe hurriedly went in search for staff or paramedics and told them Beca needed medical attention. They all sprung into action hastily, and Chloe found herself on the right side of stage instead of the left where she now met Ellie.

"Hey!" Ellie yelled to her with a small smile, giving her a quick hug.

"I think Beca is bleeding!" Chloe replied.

Ellie's smile dropped and nodded, "Yeah you're right, she just gestured to her hand, I talked to staff-"

"I've already talked to paramedics, see!" Chloe pointed and both of the women looked to see a man climbing the steps to the podium.

"I hope she is okay!"

"Me too Chloe, but I'm sure she will be!" Ellie replied.

Both watched on to see the woman shake her head at something the paramedic yelled to her and he went on to wrap her hand. She continued to play but Chloe noticed that Beca looked slumped in posture and weary. But as quickly as she saw it Beca's mask slipped into place and she powered through.

The paramedic informed them of the deep laceration and the bleeding was quite severe, likely that she would need to be taken to the hospital immediately afterwards to be treated. Of course that worried Chloe even more and was pushed back by the side stage crowd when Beca finished her set and exited. She had tried calling out to her but the many others yelling her name in cheers for the energetic set swallowed her voice out. Watching the paramedics usher her to the first aid tent, she followed.

Some had crowded around the front and Ellie linked her arm with Chloe's, "How are we going to get in?!" she asked Ellie.

"Beca!" Chloe called out, a few looked to her from the outburst but no one moved.

"Look! Follow me!" Ellie had spotted Michael and a small brunette just beside him walking away from a back part of the tent.

They disappeared into a separate area and were blocked out by staff. Ellie stepped forward, "We're with Beca. We want to see her."

"We've been told by her guard to let no one through."

"Look we're her friends, please just let us through." Ellie tried.

"Please." Chloe's voice was a soft pleading one.

The young man finally relented and let them through.

Chloe went straight up to the doors of the ambulance with panic rushing through her, ignoring the guard, which backed away from Beca's command. Beca looked in rough shape, barely able to keep her eyes open, refusing to go to the hospital.

Chloe sought to make Beca see reason but the woman passed out.

Ellie had done her best to calm Chloe down and Michael proceeded to drive them all to the hospital going straight to the desk. Relief flooded her when the Doctor informed her that Beca would be fine and was likely to wake soon, only passing out due to exertion from the show, loss of blood and low hydration.

This was far from what Chloe expected her night to be like once surprising Beca, regardless she would be staying and helping the artist.


	35. I Know You Care

Reaching Beca's hotel room Michael wished them both a goodnight-well really a good morning-and if they needed anything to give him a call. He had already exchanged his number with Chloe at the hospital.

Beca trudged into the room, "I'm tired…"

Chloe walked over after closing the door and hooked her arm with Beca's "I know babe, but how about we have a shower first?"

"Oh why Miss Beale… I will take you up on that offer." Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe had a smirk and already from Beca's words felt the heat rush through her, she had missed the artist in every way.

"No funny business Mitchell. I'm just going to help you wash your hair. You've got some blood in it."

Beca pouted but allowed Chloe to take her into the bathroom.

"I-… I can do it." Chloe went to help but Beca took off her own clothes, insisting she could take care of that aspect herself.

Chloe forced a small smile and only helped with the woman's shoes. Chloe shed her own clothes and both of them stepped into the shower. Standing directly under the showerhead Chloe turned it on and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"That's not too hot?" Chloe asked.

"Mm-mm. Feels good." Beca grinned.

"Turn around, I'll wash your hair. Keep your hand in front of you out of the water."

Beca did as she was told, and felt the warm water flow through her hair. Chloe made sure it was wet then lightly pushed Beca forward out of the water. Pouring some shampoo into her palm Chloe started to apply it through the brown locks.

Beca's eyes rolled back at the great sensation of Chloe's fingers running through her hair and along her scalp. She could already feel the suds building in her hair, and Chloe scratching lightly towards her hair on the right near her ear to get the blood out.

_Must've been when I put my headphones back on…_

Beca moaned in content and Chloe smiled, pushing her desire filled thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Okay step back with me." Chloe whispered and led them back into the water, rinsing out the shampoo.

She did the same for the conditioner and some body wash before they stepped out of the shower. Chloe pulled a towel off the rack and dried off Beca first who stood there with a dopey grin. Beca's eyes gazed down at Chloe's body a few times, biting her lip she tried to look elsewhere. Chloe caught this.

"What are you looking at Miss Mitchell?" Chloe chided jokingly.

Beca didn't answer, only biting her lip further trying to contain her smile and embarrassment.

Chloe found her utterly adorable and throwing the towel around Beca's head she rubbed her hands over the towel to dry her hair. She could hear Beca softly chuckling and attempted to push Chloe's hands away but Chloe swatted her away.

"Aw Chloe, you're gonna mess up my hair!" Beca whined.

Chloe grinned and lifting up the towel she peeked under, smiling at Beca's unimpressed expression, like a 5 year old.

Chole chuckled.

Beca gasped, "I love that sound you make. Probably better then- then like… like any song I could make!"

Chloe was elated with her words, despite the drugs making her act funny Beca always sent her stomach into backflips.

"C'mon let's get changed and we'll go to bed." Chloe led Beca into the bedroom.

Chloe hadn't taken notice before when they walked through, but now noticed her top lying on the bed. It was the one she had given Beca back in L.A.

_She's had it! I wondered where that went… and she's been wearing it!_

"That top is one of ma favs, but I'll let you wear it. I like you." Beca informed and walked over to a drawer pulling out some shorts and a loose tee.

Chloe grinned and put the top on and the spare shorts Beca had thrown on the bed.

"I'm tired Chlo." Beca yawned, she stood in the middle of the room once she had put her clothes on.

"I know baby, but you need to eat something before we go to sleep."

"Mmm..." Beca groaned in frustration.

"Come with me." Chloe took her hand and led them out into the small kitchen, sitting Beca down in the chair.

Beca watched her walk into the kitchen and return with a plate of food, taking a seat beside Beca.

"Now- now where did you get that? What sorcery is this?!" Beca chuckled at her own words.

Chloe also giggled, "Shh! You are being loud."

Beca put a finger to her lips in shock of such news.

"Stop it!" Chloe laughed, "Here open up and eat."

Michael had pulled into a small establishment that are open during the early mornings and brought them take out. It was a small cuisine dish and Chloe hoped Beca wouldn't be too much trouble with having her eat it. However being the little stubborn child, Beca slumped in the chair and rubbed her eyes tiredly, not at all interested in the food.

"Beca!" Chloe hissed.

Beca was shocked by the tone and succumbed, "Okay, okay… geesh!"

Taking a few bites of the food, Beca took the fork and ate some more before stopping looking intently at Chloe who had been watching her.

"Yo- you… gosh you are just very… like-like uhmm … gorgeous but-but like times 100. NO! No like a thousand and infinitaaaaayyy." Beca grinned widely, proud with herself for the charming words.

Chloe covered her face with both her hands to try and stop from laughing so much.

"You need to eat too Chlo." Beca's voice was suddenly serious and pushed the rest of the meal towards Chloe, "Please."

Chloe's heart melted and gratefully accepted the few last bites of the meal, having not eaten herself since her trip over on the plane.

"Thank you."

"Mmhm. Anything for my Chlo." Beca continued to grin and watch Chloe eat, sometimes she would rub her eyes and yawn.

 _For my Chlo…  
_ Chloe felt her body freeze, her mind soared and her heartbeat pound harder. The insinuation of those words, though Beca was doped up, made her beyond happy.

"Rawr!"

Chloe was snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Beca. Raising an eyebrow in question she looked to the woman beside her who was biting her lip.

"Did you just… rawr?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Pfftt yes. I'm changing my name I think…"

"… Oh really?"

"Yeaaah I'm-…" Beca pondered where she was going with this, "BEC-RAWWWR!"

Chloe stood from the chair having finished with the food and threw the plastic plate into the bin whilst letting out a long laugh at how adorable Beca sounded. Sitting back down at the table Chloe clutched her stomach from laughing so much.

"Don't laugh Chlo… this is serious matters, this- this is my name on the line here." Beca stood from the chair to emphasise the seriousness of her point but near fell, but Chloe reached out and pulled her into a hug.

Beca huffed "I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" she softly asked against her neck.

Chloe relished the woman's light breath on her skin which sent a shiver down her body, "Yeah, let's get you to bed little dinosaur."

Beca scoffed and allowed Chloe to take them back into the bedroom, "Hey what's your name again now?"

"BECRAWWR." Beca chuckled with her eyes half closed.

"Too adorable." Chloe quietly laughed, "Do you need a drink or anything else before you go to sleep?"

Beca shook her head, "Just want you."

Chloe who was smiling brightly flicked out the lights and took Beca's hand. Lifting up the covers with the other, they slipped in underneath. Chloe brought Beca into her body, throwing an arm around her waist.

"You asleep Bec?" Chloe whispered.

There was no answer, only light breathing from the brunette could be heard and Chloe smiled contently. Resting her head on the pillow she sought to get comfortable. Missing the feel of Beca with her over the long weeks of being separated she'd dreamt of falling asleep snuggling up with Beca, and finally they were back to-

"Oh my god!" Beca gasped loudly, suddenly awake.

"What? What Beca, what is it?" Chloe's voice was full of worry and concern, shuffling she turned Beca around to look at her.

"I forgot."

"You forgot what Beca?"

"I-.. since I saw you tonight." Beca leaned in and pulled Chloe in closer with her left hand around the back of her neck and connected her lips with the soft ones in front. It was tender and caring, the moment allowed Chloe's heartbeat to slow from the adrenaline surge of worry. Then it started to pick up pace again from the deep kiss, until Beca pulled away with a content smile, "Been wanting to do that aaaaaall night."

Beca brushed her left hand through Chloe's hair, "Goodnight angel." Her hand then came to rest on Chloe's waist. Beca then closed her eyes and passed out, a small smile on her lips.

"Goodnight my beautiful Beca." Chloe pecked the woman's lips and nestled in close to the woman, before falling into her own slumber.

* * *

Beca began to stir awake, her eyes slowly cracked open and she wanted to change positions. Feeling something draped over her waist and against her back, Beca's eyes opened a little more.

_Huh?_

She went to push herself up but had used her right hand in doing so.

"Ah! Fuck!" she hissed in pain and moved her left hand up to grab her right wrist in response.

Chloe had awoken from some noise but wasn't sure as to what, rubbing her eyes and yawning she looked to check on Beca. Chloe sat up in the bed quickly upon seeing Beca in pain, holding her right hand.

"What happened?" Chloe asked concerned.

Beca's eyes shot wider from seeing the woman and fell off the side of the bed, not realising she was right on the edge "Ah for fuck sake!"

"Beca!" Chloe rushed out of bed to the side of where she had fallen.

"Chloe! You're… you're here." Beca asked excitedly though a little confused.

"Yeah," Chloe stood from the floor and helped Beca up, "Come on you need to take your medication." She helped Beca to sit back on the bed, then she disappeared down the hallway to get the pills.

Beca watched the woman leave and racked her brain for what happened yesterday. Slowly it started to come back in bits and pieces, she thought Chloe being with her a dream.

"I remember now… sorry I'm still a bit hazy from it all." Beca informed Chloe as she walked back in with a glass of water and 3 pills.

"That's okay Beca. Here you need to take these, it will help with the pain."

Beca nodded and accepting the glass and pills she swallowed them, along with all the water.

Chloe smiled, "I'll go get you some more water."

"Thanks."

Beca looked at her bandaged hand, some blood could be seen and she tried to inspect it like she had x-ray vision.

_That was one crazy show though…_

Chloe returned with some bottles of water this time, placing two on the bedside table and one in Beca's left hand.

"How do you feel?"

Beca shrugged, "Okay I think… my hand hurts. I didn't realize and when I woke up to move I used my hand."

Chloe nodded, "Do you remember everything from yesterday?"

"Mostly yeah. It was accident, I remember going back up the stairs and clipping my hand along something sharp." Beca drank the water and leaned up against the headboard of the bed.

Chloe sat beside her.

"You're here." Beca smiled back at Chloe, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Beca, so much."

Beca leaned in to kiss her but Chloe leaned away.

Beca was confused and worried, "What's wrong?"

"You scared me last night Beca."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… it was just an accident Chloe." Beca smiled but it faltered to see Chloe was still conflicted.

"Why were your hydration levels so low Beca?"

"I should've had more water I know. That was my mistake, the day just went by so quickly."

"You should really watch that. I'm sure you know, but that's really important. That's why you were so exhausted last night, but you didn't even want to stay at the hospital."

Beca licked her dry lips, "No. It should go without saying now, that I hate hospitals. I'm sorry if I acted a little aggressive or angry when I was wanting to get out of there. They um-… yeah I just don't like hospitals."

Chloe nodded, "They had pumped you with fluids once you arrived, so the doctor wasn't too hard to convince to let you leave."

"Thank you."

"I want to ask Beca…" Chloe was hesitant but wanted to know, "Had you been drinking?"

"Yeah but that had nothing to do with the accident. I had stopped drinking earlier on in my set. It was an accident Chloe." Beca answered truthfully.

Chloe lightly smiled, "Okay. Well I'm sure you are starving – not to mention you may have opened some stitches by the looks of it…" she went to move from the bed but was stopped by Beca's hand on her forearm.

"Ho-ho-ho hold up!" Beca chuckled, with her left hand she tugged Chloe down, back onto the bed and pulled her on top. Their lips met in a small kiss and Beca pulled away "I am hungry, very hungry." Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh you have no idea how much I would love to Beca. But you need to eat some food now that you've had those tablets."

"Naww c'mon." Beca pouted.

"Nope. We've both got busy days today." Chloe pecked Beca's lips quickly then hopped off the bed.

"Oh, that so?"

"Yep! I've got to get back to London for the premier tonight, you've got to go back in for a check up on your hand, and then tomorrow I have a interview to attend." Chloe walked towards the bathroom stopping at the doorframe.

"So that's why you didn't tell me where you were going! Not to mention I hadn't heard from you in a couple of days. You were on your way here." Beca smirked, connecting the dots.

"Yep! Surprise!" Chloe chuckled, "I'm going to have a shower then you can have one? We'll go out and get some breakfast straight after?"

"Sure." Beca smiled and Chloe shut the door.

Standing from the bed Beca went over to her phone noticing multiple missed calls from Jesse, some from Ellie and a couple from Sheila.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Beca would address those later on, right now she dialed Michael's number.

" _Miss Mitchell. Good morning."_

"Morning Michael."

" _How are you feeling?"_

"Hands' a little sore, otherwise good. Thanks for everything last night Michael."

" _Not a problem Beca. I'm out filling the Audi up with gas at the moment, I could bring you and Miss Beale some breakfast?"_

Beca went quiet for a moment, forgetting that Michael would have of course met Chloe now.

" _I will of course say nothing Beca. You have my word."_

_The man's smart and catches on quickly! I've always liked him!_

"Thank you, and yes breakfast would be good. I-uh… I do have another favour to ask of you though?"

" _Yes?"_

After Beca had given Michael instructions she had called Jesse back. Ellie had already spoken to him so he wasn't so dramatic over the phone, she just relayed the event in snippets. He urged that she go back to the hospital later today, which she replied with a hasty 'yes, yes I will.' They talked for a short while, congratulating her on both of the nomination wins at the awards, until Jesse had to get back to work.

After that she rung Sheila who must be in the middle of a class and left a voicemail telling her she would call back later, but Beca reassured everything was fine.

Next was Ellie, and she told her that she would likely be returning to London with Chloe today. Ellie was already hitching a ride with Rita back into London soon and they spoke of catching up later on.

Her next phone call was to make arrangements for her stay in London, which was quickly established and booked.

Beca let out a long sigh after the phone calls and decided to use the other rooms' bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Stepping out of the long shower Chloe dried herself off with the spare towel on the rack.

_Oh shit._

Chloe now thought of what she was going to wear for the day. With all the rush in getting here she had forgotten to pack some spare clothes.

Chloe sighed,  _I'll just have to wear the clothes I wore here… it's not that long of a drive anyway._

Wrapping the towel around her body, Chloe opened the bathroom door only to find two shopping bags sitting on the end of the bed.

_They weren't there before…_

Her eyes scanned the room for Beca but was nowhere to be found. Walking up to them she looked inside to find a new pair of jeans and white tank top with a leather jacket. All of them were in her size.

"Wha?-"

"Hey."

Chloe turned to see Beca standing in the doorway. Beca was already wearing some clothes for the day and looked to have had a shower.

"Oh I used Michaels' hotel room for a shower whilst he was out." Beca had a smile on her face and could see Chloe was itching to ask about the bags.

"New clothes for you so you don't have to wear the ones from yesterday. I had Michael pick them up for you."

Beca never ceases to amaze her, "Thank you, and I'll have to thank Michael when I see him. You've got one hell of a personal bodyguard there Mitchell!" she chuckled.

"Indeed I do. Get changed and there is some breakfast out here for us also." She turned and left Chloe to it.

Chloe changed into the new clothes and made her way out into the lounge area where there was a small table. Beca was already hastily eating and there was another plate full of food beside her, Chloe sat down and dug in.

"What time is the premier tonight?" Beca asked.

"Uhm around 6pm we are all leaving. I have the usual make up team coming to my hotel around 5pm. What's the time now?"

"11.30am. We'll be leaving soon." Beca finished off the last piece of food and sighed in content. She had really needed that meal and had consumed the rest of the water bottles Chloe had given her.

Chloe turned to Beca confused, she was coming with? The prospect sent her stomach a flutter, "You're joining me in London?"

"If that's okay? I thought that you would need a lift back and my calendar just became rather clear." Beca smiled.

Chloe squealed in delight and taking Beca's cheeks, kissed the woman's lips a few times.

Beca chuckled, "It's okay then?"

"Yes! Of course it is! But…"

Beca's smile faltered, she always assumed the worst when Chloe said that word.

"You have to go to the hospital first for a check up."

Beca shook her head, "No. First I'm getting you to London. Then-…" she exhaled heavily, "then I will go to a hospital there and get my hand looked at."

"I can come with-?"

"No that's okay you have the premier to get ready for. I'll get this checked out in the meantime." She lifted her right hand in show.

Chloe sat back into her chair and sucked in her bottom lip in-between her teeth. She had hoped Beca might just accompany her to the event, but she pushed that selfish thought away. It would be for the best that Beca stay in and rest tonight. Last night would've taken a lot out of the artist and Beca could really do with catching up on some sleep.

"Okay well I'm ready when you are!" Chloe enthused and picking up there plates, scraped the waste into the bin.

Beca let out a breathy laugh, "I've packed some things when you were in the shower. I just have a few other things to grab and we'll go."

"I'll help you."

Beca's memory snapped back to further discussions and actions between herself and Chloe from last night from the words just spoken.

"What did you just say?"

Chloe's smile faltered seeing Beca looking conflicted, "I'll - help you…"

Beca stood from the chair, "I didn't even thank you for last night… you looked after me…" she couldn't quite believe it.

Chloe stepped forward and placed her hand on Beca's cheek, rubbing her fingers over the smooth skin, "You don't have to thank me Beca, of course I'll look after you."

Beca's eyes snapped into Chloe's in shock.

"I do though… I do have to thank you. I want to thank you I just-… I'm not sure as to how… how I could repay you for your caring actions for me."

"You already do Beca. You have your own caring actions that you show and do for me all the time."

Beca took one of Chloe's hands into her own and brought it up to place a small kiss upon. Their eyes locked, and Beca leaned in and gave her a tender kiss before pulling away, leading them down the hallway to pack.

* * *

Michael had helped them down with the bags, and Chloe thanked him for the new clothes. They hit the road and would be in London soon. Beca and Chloe sat in the back close together whilst Michael plugged his iPod into his ears and kept driving.

"How's your hand now?" Chloe asked.

"It's okay I think. It's not throbbing like it was before."

"Here." Chloe held out her hand for Beca to place the injured one in.

Beca gave her a skeptical look.

Chloe just levelled her gaze with a smirk and withdrew her hand, "Fine…"

"Here." Beca quickly folded and gave her the hand.

Chloe brought it up to her lips and kissed the bandage softly.

Beca warmed at the gesture, "Ah a magical kiss… my hand is all better now!" she joked.

Chloe laughed but swatted her forearm, "Asshole. Ruined my moment to try and be cute."

"What?!" Beca laughed and pulled Chloe in closer beside her, "You are always cute!"

"Mm so are you." Chloe leaned up and pecked her cheek.

"That's preposterous! I'm as badass as they come my dear!" Beca exclaimed in a mock British accent.

Chloe chuckled, "That so?"

"Yes, I'm a tea drinking, croquet playing badass."

Chloe was in a small fit of laughter, picturing Beca playing croquet.

"What?" Beca smiled.

"I'm impressed that you even know what croquet is." Chloe snickered.

"Yes the Queen taught me herself."

"You're so weird." Chloe pecked her cheek, "But I like it."

"Oh really… what other 'weird' stuff are you into Miss Beale? Costumes is something you hav-" Beca was stopped with Chloe's hand cupping her mouth.

Chloe's eyes glanced to Michael then back to Beca, embarrassed to have this conversation and that he hear them.

Beca pecked her palm with her lips then pulled it away, "It's okay he can't hear us. He's listening to his iPod."

Chloe smirked but wanted to move on with the conversation, "Have you decided to write any songs?"

Beca had expressed her interests in song writing, something she has not done in a very long time. Chloe was excited to see if she had pursued.

Beca was taken back by this but forced a small smile, "I-… I have started writing some things actually, yeah." She hadn't told anyone that yet till now.

"That's great Beca!" Chloe felt proud.

"I'll show you one day, but they aren't ready just yet." Beca smiled which Chloe replicated.

"I can't wait."

"In the meantime…" Beca shifted away from Chloe in the car to reach into her laptop bag bellow her feet.

Michael once again made sure Beca's equipment was ready for him to be picked up and had returned to the festival grounds early in the morning to retrieve it. He had even done his best to clean the laptop of the blood.

Beca had some trouble but final brought it up to sit beside her, away from Chloe's eyes.

Chloe's interests were beyond peaked, she tried glancing over Beca's shoulder to see but the brunette was blocking her. Beca felt slightly nervous but exhaling loudly she pulled out the small bag, which she had hidden in there when Chloe was in the shower.

"I was going to give you this back in L.A… I didn't know you would be here. So I want to give it to you now. It can be something that goes towards me saying thank you…" Beca bit her lip and passed her the small sky blue bag.

Chloe's heartbeat was thumping wildly in her chest, she would most likely be jumping up and down if not for being constricted in a car. Carefully she held the bag, afraid that she might break it.

"There um… there is something inside if you open it." Beca nervously urged her.

Chloe shook her head like an idiot and opened the bag, pulling out a small jewelry box. Her mouth felt dry and Chloe opened it to find a gold necklace with small golden arrow at the front.

Beca saw the hesitant and blank look on Chloe's face and immediately started freaking out internally.

_Fuck fuck! She hates it. Dammit!_

Beca exhaled, "I-it's probably stupid…" she scratched the back of her neck trying to steady her shaking hand, "I can take it bac-"

Chloe unclicked her seatbelt and jumped forward into Beca, careful to not touch her right hand. One of Chloe's hands held the box and the other was wrapped around Beca's neck, her head resting upon the woman's shoulder.

"It's amazing Beca." She whispered into her ear, overfilled with happiness at the gift, "You're amazing."

"You- you like it?" Beca was still hesitant.

"I love it!"  _Just as I love you._ Chloe pulled back and kissed Beca's lips. It was meant innocently but couldn't help to deepen it, her tongue teased Beca's bottom lip and soon their tongues were battling fiercely. Beca was smiling widely against Chloe's lips.

"You're uncomfortable to talk about kinky stuff while he's here but more than willing to make out?" Beca snickered to see Chloe's face turn red and check to see if Michael had been looking, forgetting that he was there.

Only finding his eyes glued to the road in front Chloe moved off Beca and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Could you?" Chloe asked holding out the necklace to Beca.

Beca nodded and taking it from her hands waited for Chloe to turn to the side. Chloe swept her light brunette hair over the front of her shoulder, holding it.

Beca inched forward and placed it around her neck, fastening the clasp together. Her fingers traced a short lazy design around the back of her neck, wanting to place a kiss there, so she did.

Chloe bit her lip trying to contain her cheek splitting grin. It also sent shivers down her back at Beca's light touch and kiss. It had been too long since they were together and her body was reacting to everything.

Beca sat back into the chair, "There. Now put your seatbelt back on please!"

Chloe chuckled and drew the seatbelt out and snapped back into the clasp. Her hand then traced the small arrow, smiling as she did so. Beca had been watching and was thrilled that she liked it.

"I'm happy you like it."  _I saw it and immediately thought of buying it for you._

Chloe shook her head, "I love it." She leaned in and gave Beca a chaste kiss.

Not long after their journey came to an end. Chloe had told Michael of the hotel name where she was staying before they had departed. They sat parked outside the hotels' entry.

Michael had pulled the earphones out his ears and turned to them, "We are here Miss Beale."

"Thank you Michael." Chloe gave him a warm smile, he returned it briefly before turning his attention to the front once again.

"Where are you staying in London?" Chloe asked Beca.

"I've booked rooms at a hotel for myself and Michael just down the road actually."

"Okay. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes I would like that."

"Great! I'll text you later on." Chloe leaned in and Beca met half way for a short kiss.

"You have a good night." Beca smiled and Chloe unclicked her seatbelt, picking up her bag she slid to the door.

"Yes you too! Rest up okay?"

Beca smirked and just nodded, "Sure."

Chloe narrowed her gaze, "And Michael?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Just Chloe is fine Michael. Could you please make sure Beca goes to the hospital like a good girl?"

Beca rolled her eyes.

Michael tried to contain his smirk, "I will give it my best attempt Chloe."

Beca narrowed her eyes at them both,  _I don't like that… refer to her as Miss Beale._

Chloe giggled and gave her another peck before she opened the door, "I mean it Mitchell!"

"Yeah, yeah." Beca drawled, "Talk to you later on angel."

Chloe stood frozen for a moment outside the door at the nickname. It made her swoon that Beca had used it again.

"Bye." Chloe found her voice and whispered. Closing the door she turned and walked into the hotel.

Beca sat there for a moment and smiled a content smile.

"To the hotel Beca?" Michael asked.

"Yes please."


	36. Check Up

Once at the hotel, Michael helped Beca bring the luggage upstairs. Michael persisted that he could bring the entire luggage up himself though stubborn Beca wouldn't allow it and carried some up herself. It was a nice room and Beca eyed the bed feeling the need for sleep.

"Beca? Shall I take you to the hospital?" Michael voiced behind her near the door.

Beca exhaled through her nose, "…. Must I?"

Michael gave a small sympathetic expression, "It's only for a quick check up. I'm sure you won't have to be there for long at all."

Beca exhaled loudly again, "Okay… lead the way Mikey."

Following him downstairs they set off to the hospital. Walking inside Beca went up to the counter asking where it is she should go.

"Have you made an appointment?"

"Uh- no. No I was treated in Manchester but had to travel so I've come here for a check up."

The nurse nodded and typed away on the computer, asking for her name and details of the injury. Afterwards she informed her, "I'll have to get you to take a seat Miss Mitchell, we are a little busy and it could be a little while."

Beca froze but forced a smile, "Okay thanks."

She eyed the room where other people were seated and waiting their turn. Some of them had knowing eyes of who she was cast at her. The room felt incredibly small as Beca slowly moved through it and found a spare seat.

_I can do this… it's just a room, sitting around with other's… it's fine, you're fine._

Beca's distant eyes bore into the white and grey tiled ground beneath them. The familiar sterilization smell of a hospital filled her nostrils, her lips pursed tightly already hating it. Michael sat beside her but rose to his feet once more seeing Beca abruptly stand and walk outside.

_Outside._

Beca breathed in the late afternoon air and went over to a small park that was across from the entrance. Sitting down on a bench she tried to calm herself.

"It's a nice park here. Did you see they have a small café over there?" Michael talked indifferently hoping it would calm her down.

Beca took a moment to register his words and peering over to where he had pointed could see a small café.

"Oh no-no I didn't. I'm sure it's nice."

"Would you like something to eat? Or coffee?"

"No… thank you."  _Vodka, Jack Daniels… even a wine would help,_ "Water please?"

"Sure I will be right back." Michael went across the small grass field and into the café, glancing back at Beca often.

Beca exhaled for the short moment of being alone, running her left hand through her hair she slumped in the seat. The moment was brief, feeling before hearing her phone begin to buzz and ring. Standing from the chair she answered.

"Beca Mitchell."

" _Honey it's me."_

"Mom… hey I hope no one gave you misinformation I just had an accident is all." Beca smiled faintly and felt a little calmer with Sheila calling. It had taken a long time before Beca came even remotely close to calling Sheila her mother. She had completely refrained from doing so in the beginning, but that woman had done more for her than anyone. Beca wasn't even her child biologically but no one would notice that, the woman loved her as her own and had done so from day one.

" _Beca what happened?"_

"I was on stage and – and I'm not really sure but I was heading back up to the podium and I must've caught my hand on something sharp. No serious damage done though apparently, which is good."

" _How does it feel? Have you been back to the hospital since last night?"_  Sheila's voice was that of a mother's concern.

"It's sore still but they have me on some pain and other medication to stop infection. I had to get like 8 or 9 stitches… I'm at the hospital now for a check up but am waiting for my turn to go in."

" _Okay honey, well stay put, I'm sure it won't take too long."_

"Yeah I will."

" _Are you still in Manchester then?"_

"No I'm in London now."

" _Are you staying over there for a while?"_

"I uhm – not sure actually. Maybe for a couple more days then I'll be returning to L.A. I've got – uh long story short I'll be working on a film early next year."

" _Oh my – really?! Oh that's wonderful Beca. Are you excited?... You don't sound very excited?"_

Beca lightly chuckled, "I am… I think. I'm still wrapping my head around it all. Jesse kinda pushed the project offer and that we take it. I've signed the documents though so we're on board to produce the music in it and such."

" _How very exciting! Now how are you and Chloe? I haven't heard you speak about her in a while! You still talk?"_

Beca rolled her eyes, and seeing Michael return with a bottle of water she thanked him quickly, going to reach for the bottle with her right hand she pursed her lips.

_Hmmm… how's this going to work?_

"How about I hold onto it for you for now?" Michael offered.

"Yes thank you."

" _Beca?"_

"Yeah I'm still here sorry. Uhm– " Beca hadn't spoken of Chloe in much detail to Sheila, of how important the woman was to Beca. Little did she know but she didn't really need to either, Sheila could already hear it in her daughter's voice how happy she sounded when just speaking the woman's name. Sheila hadn't heard Beca sound truly happy in so long, already she loved this Chloe woman and was aching to meet her.

"Yeah she's good… she's actually here in London for a movie premier." Beca continued to walk around the park, Michael keeping close behind.

" _Oh how lovely. Is she with you now?"_

"No she's got the premier tonight. I'm just going in for the check up then probably back to the hotel for some rest."

" _I think that's a good idea honey. You need to recuperate from the concert."_

Beca felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to find Michael gesturing that they had been called back in to the hospital.

"Oh uh- I have to go. They're calling me in for the check up now I think. I'll call you soon okay?"

" _Sure honey. I'll talk to you soon and be sure to get some rest for me okay!"_

"Yes mom… Love you."

" _Love you too Beca, bye."_

Beca hung the phone up and made her way back inside the hospital. The automatic doors opened for them and the nurse called her over to the desk.

"Miss Mitchell?"

"Yes." Beca replied curtly. Already the uneasiness of being here began to creep back in.

"If you'll go through the door here on the left the Doctor will see you."

"Thanks. You can wait here Michael."

Michael nodded, "Sure. If you don't mind I will go make a phone call outside."

"Of course. I'll meet you outside afterwards." Beca then turned and pushed the door open to be met with one of the doctors. She was female and informed her name is Dr. Lin.

Leading them down the hallway and into a private room, Dr. Lin went on to ask the regulatory questions of how Beca was feeling, if there was any pain etc.

Pulling up Beca's medical records that had been sent over from the other hospital the doctor unwrapped the hand and inspected it.

"It's early I know-" The Doctor began saying as she looked at the hand, noticing some blood she cleaned it away "but the wound still looks relatively clean which is a good sign at this stage. If it were infected it would be likely that we would see some puffing and discolouring around the area."

Beca just sat there and nodded, "When will I be able to have the stitches taken out?"

The Doctor went over to a small table and began to apply some ointment along the cut then wrap the hand back up with a new bandage.

"It appears you have also pulled at them am I correct?" She continued her inspection before answering Beca's question.

"I fell earlier today, so yeah that could've happened."

Dr. Lin just nodded, "If you can refrain from using your right hand as much as possible… I would say within 2 weeks give or take the stitches can be removed. Will you been in London for that amount of time?"

"No I think I will be returning to L.A within the next couple of days."

"Very well I will send the appropriate documents over there for when you go in."

"Thanks."

"Now have you been eating and drinking lots of water?"

"Yes."

Doctor Lin was a little taken back for the short answer replies, expecting some more information, "Yes? Okay well make sure you are having a meal before or straight after having those tablets. It's likely the tablets can make you feel a little dizzy due to how strong they are for the pain…. therefore, no alcohol with these tablets and no driving. Do you have any performances coming up?"

"Uh- uhm no.. no I'm done for a little while I think."

The doctor nodded, "Okay that's good. Alright well I'll just write this up… the tablets you have now will be enough until you get back to L.A. Just go to a local clinic and you can pick up another prescription. I think that's all, do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you."

"You can head out now Miss Mitchell. Have a good day."

"You too. Thanks." Beca left and went back up to the desk to sign and pay for the visit. It was no big issue working with just her left hand for now, Beca was competent in using either her right or left hand to write or do most other things.

Michael waited for her outside in the car and slipping into the vehicle they went back to the hotel. Walking into her hotel room Beca yawned and went over to the couch, dropping down to sit. Pulling out her phone she checked to see some instagram posts she had been tagged in, a lot of which were from the show the other night. Many were commending how the artist pulled through with such an injury whilst others thought it stupidity and reckless.

Beca took a photo of her bandaged hand and posted it to instagram,

'Just a few stitches. No harm done. It really was one hell of a show! Thank you to all those for partying it up with me! #oops #creamfields13 #youkickedmyass'

Already those sent their wishes for a fast recovery including some other artists and celebrities. Ellie had posted, 'You cray.' And her phone began to ring with the woman's name on screen.

" _Yo Beca!"_

"Hey Ellie."

" _Oh what no Ell Ell?"_

"Huh?..."

" _Naw you are just to cute Beca."_  Ellie giggled.

"What are yo-…" Memory started to surface of Beca using the nickname, "Oh…-I.. now I know what you are talking about… I was doped up."

" _Regardless, you cute."_

Beca rolled her eyes, "I just went to the hospital for a check up. I'm assuming that's why you called?"

" _Yeah and to see how you are feeling."_

"They've got me on meds for the pain and infections. I'm okay just tired, apparently they will make me feel that way."

" _Yeah time to rest up anyway. You've had a long few weeks going from one place to the next. You're in London now yeah?"_

"Yes I'll probably be here for the next day or two."

" _Staying with Chloe?"_

"No."

" _Oh is everything okay?"_

"Yeah it's fine. She's got the premier tonight." Beca yawned.

" _Okay well how about the three of us catch up for lunch or dinner tomorrow night?"_

"Sounds good to me. I'll ask her."

" _Yeah you just text or ring me. Anyway I will let you go and get some sleep. Night Bec Becs."_ Ellie tried to hold her snicker back, and Beca could practically hear the huge smirk on the woman's face.

"Goodnight Ellie." Beca stated in a playful condescending tone before hanging up. Standing from the couch she couldn't even be bothered to get changed before she climbed into bed.

Her phone buzzed to alert her of a new text message and sliding it open she didn't expect the certain name to come up on screen.

 **Jason** : Hey I just wanted to send my wishes for a fast recovery on your hand. How are you feeling?

_Ugh god. Fuck off._

Beca was saved upon deliberating whether to send a snarky reply, or not one at all by a new message from Chloe.

 **Chloe** : About to hit the carpet. How do I look?

She had sent a picture of just her face with her hair up and make up done.

 **Beca** : Stunning, as usual. Have fun tonight.

 **Chloe:** Thank you :) How'd the check up go?

 **Beca:** Good. I can get the stitches out in 2 weeks. We can talk more about it later. I will let you get back to kicking butt on the carpet.

 **Chloe:** Talk tomorrow then sleep well x

Beca sighed and placed the phone down on the bedside table, plugging it into the charger. Finally she was ready to catch some rest, hopefully the drugs would get her some long hours of sleep. Remembering she could take some more of the pills Beca used her left hand to push up from the bed and walk out into the kitchen for some water.

_Food… meh I'm too tired to worry about that._

Swallowing the pills and the whole glass of water there we two knocks on the door that stopped her from going on through to the bedroom.

"Ugh… whyyyyy" Beca whined. Turning back she walked over to the door and looked through to see Michael.

"Beca its Michael."

Opening the door Beca stood with a small but weary smile, "Mikey what can I do you for?"

"I went downstairs and got you some food." Michael held up the bag.

Beca was surprised but grateful, "Oh… thank you Mike."

"No issue. I went down to get some food for myself and thought you might want some before getting some sleep."

"Come in." Beca opened the door further and allowed him to come in and sit at the small kitchen table. Pulling the boxes of food out it was a large caeser salad with some cooked chicken. Beca didn't care what it was, just the smell of it made her stomach rumble in response. Beca stuffed her face and ate the whole thing.

"That was so good!" Beca commended sitting back into her chair.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Michael smiled and finished eating his meal.

"I did…" Beca wasn't sure how to ask Michael or how to go about this conversation but opened her mouth, "Michael I know you said you wouldn't, but what you saw between Chloe and I-"

"Is none of my business Beca." He strongly interjected.

Beca bit her lip, "It kind of is… she means a lot to me.." She gave Michael a serious gaze and he seemed to connect with what she was saying.

"I understand. If I'm accompanying you both, I will do all I can to watch out for her also."

"Thank you Michael." Beca gave a genuine smile.

Michael gave a firm nod and went on to take another bite of his food.

"How is Emily?" Beca asked the question before she could think otherwise.

"Uh good." Michael swallowed another mouthful of food, "She's good, thank you for asking."

Beca nodded with a yawn, "Does she live with her mother?" she almost flinched with worry when his face became hardened. Beca had seen that mask, she wore it frequently, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine-"

"No it's not and I apologise." Beca stood from the chair, "You'll have to excuse me I'm… exhausted" Beca breathed out.

"Yeah of course, you should rest. I will clean up and let myself out. Night Beca."

"You too Michael. Goodnight."

Beca trudged down the hallway and slipping off her jeans leaving her underwear and top on, not having the energy to change she went straight to sleep in the bed.

* * *

The premier went off without a hitch, and as soon as Chloe returned back to the hotel room full exhaustion overcame her. It had been a long day and she was ready to crawl into bed and sleep.

Having a quick shower a few things were running through her mind and decided to call Jess.

" _Hey! Yes the guitar is fine!"_

"Hey Jess how are you?" Chloe laughed at the abrupt answer Jess gave, "What are you talking about?"

" _Beca's guitar. She hasn't gone, at the most, three days without texting me asking if it's okay. I assume she has you calling me to ask?"_

Chloe chuckled, "No but it's good to know you are keeping it safe. I'll let her know. So how are you?"

" _I'm good, good just chilling out. How are you though?! I heard about Beca, she okay?"_

Jessica knew about Chloe wanting to surprise Beca in U.K. and they discussed things before she left Australia. Jessica had been out shopping and saw the incident via twitter and the news of Beca Mitchell performing the last half of the set injured, wondering if Chloe was there as well.

"Yeah she's okay Jess. We're all not really sure what she caught her hand on, the podium has some pretty sharp edges all around it though. She needed stitches."

" _Jesus. Well at least she is okay, no damage done to her hand?"_

"No–no she was lucky."

" _Did you get there on time to see it happen?"_

Chloe went on to give a brief overview of her trip to the festival and racing in to see Beca perform. Then the paramedics took her to the hospital for the wound to be treated. They went on to discuss the premier just attended, the last one in fact and Chloe would likely stay in London for a couple of days with Beca.

"When I get back to L.A… well–well I've been wanting to ask Beca a question…"

_I have for a while now…_

" _What is it?"_

"Well she will be in L.A. for a while apparently, even when we are filming… I was going to– to ask if she wanted to stay at my place…"

" _Oh… okay."_

"It's stupid isn't it?..." Chloe had begun to fiddle around with the arrow necklace Beca had given her.

" _No Chloe it isn't…"_

Chloe could feel the pending word, "But…"

" _But… Beca and you haven't really made anything official…"_

Chloe exhaled loudly, "I know."

" _Have you asked Chloe? It's been a while now, clearly she's serious about you. Both of you have been exclusive, although privately, and she's given you a golden arrow necklace. Not to mention the gift you bought for her which I'm sure she is going to love!"_

"I know, I know… I'm afraid Jess."

" _Huh? What are you afraid of?"_

"That if I push her… I could inadvertently push her away. I told her I would wait."

" _That's what you have been doing. Look I'm not having a go at Beca, we all love the girl, but she's the one that is afraid. Maybe she does need to be pushed? Do you even call her your girlfriend yet?"_

Chloe had longed to call Beca that title. For Beca to be hers for herself to be Beca's. They practically have been but desired for everyone to know. Even her mother had speculated something between herself and the brunette artist she was yet to meet. Unbeknownst to the world Chloe had some female crushes and slept with only a couple of women before (high school days), but nothing serious. She hadn't dated women before, only men and then there was Tom who she had dated for a lot of her life. Everyone thought the couple serious, that they would have a future together, but things just didn't turn out that way.

Meeting Beca had thrown Chloe, the fast-developed friendship, confiding in one another and adoration was addictive. She fell for Beca Mitchell, hard. Chloe did have some worry of what her parents may think, but at the same time felt as though they would be accepting. If the person made her happy, they shouldn't care the gender. As stated Chloe's mother began to dig as to why she was a little sad at her brothers' party. Chloe thought she had hidden it well but it was her mother after all. Chloe had told them that she might be bringing a friend, but informed them when she arrived that her friend was unable to attend due to work. Chloe didn't say she had a girlfriend, because – well – unfortunately she technically didn't, but she did tell her mother of someone important in her life.

Her mother went on to give reassuring talk with Chloe and that when she was ready, she would love to meet the woman that she cared for. They kept it between them for now, Chloe wanted to tell her father and brother when the time was right. When Beca and her were official.

" _Chloe you there?"_

Jess broke her reverie.

"Uh-yeah sorry."

" _Well do you?"_

"No…" Chloe's tone was laced with disappointment.

Jessica sighed,  _"Babe, I don't mean to make you sad. I just… you asked me a question and I answered honestly… and honestly I think she might shy away from it and I think you need to kick her ass in the right direction for her to open her eyes and say yes."_

"Yeah-no… no you're right. I just don't want to lose her Jess. She means so much to me– I…" Chloe felt as though she was on the brink of crying and tried to push that away.

" _You love her."_ Jessica softly stated more than asked.

It took Chloe a moment and she whispered, "Yes." in reply.

Jessica softly exhaled for her best friend, " _Look babe, why don't you get some sleep? You're probably exhausted after the past couple of days you had, not to mention the jet lag."_

Chloe wiped the small tear that escaped her eye, "Yeah… yes I need some sleep."

" _Well I love you, okay? Anytime you need to talk I'm here…"_

"I know, I love you too Jess. Thanks for listening."

" _Anytime. Night babe."_  And Jess hung up.

Chloe sauntered her way to bed, lying down she went through some twitter and instagram before bed. She had thought of texting Beca but knew the woman was likely to be asleep, though it ached that the woman was just literally a couple of blocks away. Chloe wanted her to be here, in bed so she could wrap her arms around Beca and snuggle.

Chloe was subconsciously playing around with her new necklace again, and a small smile came across her lips when she saw her background photo of herself and Beca on her phone. It was of the night of the first premier in L.A.

Locking the phone and putting it on the table Chloe tried to fall into sleep.

* * *

She had probably slept for a few hours and seeing daylight break through Chloe had given up trying to get anymore sleep. Tossing and turning most of the time she craved for her Beca to cuddle with, to hold and hear her breathing softly against her. Chloe exhaled in annoyance and pushing herself up from the bed decided to have a glass of water. Picking a glass out of the cabinet she placed it on the counter and poured full glass from the jug that sat inside the fridge. Her phone started to ring out loudly from the bedroom and quickly Chloe went to it thinking it might be Beca.

Caller ID: Kellan

_Huh?_

"Hello?"

" _Hey just me. They wanted me to remind you we are on the Graham Norton Show tonight."_

"Oh yeah… I didn't forget." Chloe chuckled, confused as to why Kellan would think she would have, "What time are we leaving?"

" _Around 9.30pm."_

"Okay no problem I'll be ready."

" _Okay cool. I'm going to get some breakfast would you like to join?"_

"Oh I've got plans already, thanks though."

" _Yeah sure, I'll see you later on then."_

"Bye." Chloe hung up and checked to see if there were any messages from Beca.

There wasn't.

_She's probably still sleeping._

Chloe decided to jump in the shower and get changed for the day. Grabbing a bag that she swung over her shoulder, and putting the small gift in her bag that she had gotten for Beca during her trip, she placed her sunnies on and hat. Making her way downstairs Chloe walked towards the other hotel.

It didn't take her long and luckily hadn't been stopped by anyone. Walking inside to the lobby she dialed Beca's number but rang straight through.

_Hmm… I'll try Michael._

It rung twice before being picked up,  _"Miss Beale?"_

"Hey Michael, and it's just Chloe remember?"

" _Yes. What can I do for you?"_

"I'm here to see Beca."

" _Oh you're in the hotel?"_

"Yes, what floor is she on?"

" _The 16_ _th_ _floor. I'll meet you at the elevator when you come up."_

"Thanks Michael!" Chloe had already walked to the elevator during the phone call and pressed for the floor before hanging up. The doors opened and there he was, waiting where he said he would be.

"Chloe it's nice to see you, how are you this morning?"

"Good thanks Michael."

"Her room is just down here. I think she might be still asleep."

She followed Michael and slipping the spare keycard in, the green light flashed showing it was unlocked.

"Thanks Mike!"

"No worries Chloe, if you need anything ring me."

Chloe nodded and closed the door behind her. Everything was still dark, all the curtains had been drawn. She made her way down the hall and into the bedroom finding a still sleeping Beca amongst the scattered sheets. Taking her hat and sunnies off she placed them on one of the dressers.

_She must've had a nightmare._

Picking up the covers she placed them on a chair, out of the way before she pulled the remaining sheet up a little further from her midsection to cover Beca.

"You are too adorable." Chloe whispered, her eyes raking over the beautiful sleeping form.

Beca's lips were slightly parted with some of her teeth showing, her hair was wild yet Chloe found it extremely sexy and she had her hands up near her chin.

Chloe slipped the bag off her shoulder and onto the ground before she sat on the bed.

_Should I wake her?... she probably needs to eat and have some food along with the tablets…_

Chloe reached out and brushed a small part of Beca's hair away out of her face. Biting her lip she took out her phone and snapped a picture. The sound was loud in the small room and had stirred Beca.

"Mmm.." she turned in the bed to the other side with her back to Chloe.

"Beca?..." Chloe softly asked, "Beca wake up."

"Wh-nn… der…"

"What?!" Chloe hissed trying to make out the muffled sounds, "Beca… wake up and… I'll reward you…"

"…..."

"C'mon Beca…" Chloe tried again.

"Oh Brittany…" Beca moaned.

Chloe's smile dropped, "WHO?!" she hissed.  _Who the fuck is Brittany?!_

Standing from the bed she stormed around the other side to see Beca's face seeing she was biting her lip and trying not to laugh. Beca opened her eyes slowly and smirked at the woman in front of her.

Chloe realized that Beca was fucking with her, "You asshole."

"Right back at you fucker." Beca groaned still waking up, "Why'd you wake me? Where's my reward?" she whined with a yawn.

Chloe was careful (for Beca's hand) but jumped on top of Beca, straddling her waist "You know, some nights when I was on tour you would wake me…"

Her words were husky and already Beca became flush, sobering up from her sleep, "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I would have some  _very_  vivid dreams about you." Chloe cocked her eyebrow in a teasing fashion, "I would have to… take care of it most times." She licked her lips.

Beca's mouth was a whole lot more drier than it was 10 seconds ago, her body becoming heated.

Chloe giggled and swooped down for a quick kiss, pulling away before Beca could deepen it. Chloe wanted Beca, badly, but with the injury she also wanted to be careful.

"Well it seems like I've woken you up." Chloe jumped up from the bed and Beca lay there stunned.

"Wha?-…" Beca sat up in the bed confused as to why she stopped, "Come back to bed and I'll make it up to you."

"Again I would love to, but you should get some food and water into your system for the tablets. So rise and shine!"

Beca slumped into the bed, "Chloe I have a cut on the palm of my right hand…" with new energy Beca pushed herself up off the bed and sauntered towards the woman, "I didn't lose a leg. There are plenty of other ways I can think of us having fun."

Chloe felt her own heat from Beca's movements and words towards her rise, but tried to not let them break her. That was near impossible when her eyes now took in Beca's legs only having underwear on. Her mouth went dry but did well to kick her brain into gear.

"Me too. Like once we have some breakfast we can spend the day together-.."

"Yes." Beca nodded her head thinking this could continue.

"and go shopping!" Chloe enthused finishing her sentence.

Beca's face froze but slowly turned into a pout, a deep and sad pout for a child who just had their favourite lollie dangled in front of them but ripped away.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the transition of expression.

"You are so mean." Beca slowly stated, then made her way around Chloe with the intent of going to the bathroom.

Chloe stepped forward and taking Beca's left hand stopped the woman. Bringing her in for a soft and caring kiss, Chloe ran her hand up Beca's cheek then to the side of her neck.

"We will. But not now. Soon."

Beca leaned in and left a lingering peck on Chloe's lips, "Good because I've been dreaming of doing many things to you Chlo, like…" Beca tilted her head up to Chloe's ear and whispered the dirty things the brunette had been missing, and wanting to do to her.

Chloe steadied her hand on a nearby dresser to stay upright. Her knuckles became sheet white trying to fight the urge to tackle the woman right then and there onto the bed.

Beca placed a small kiss behind her ear whilst her hand skimmed under Chloe's top along her skin, tracing a lazy design close to her hipbone. Pulling away Beca winked and grabbed some clothes.

"I'll have a quick shower and we can go out?"

"Feel better from teasing me?" Chloe leaned in and pecked the woman's lips.

"No…" Beca whined and closed the door behind her, hearing the soft chuckle of Chloe as she did.

Once Beca was dressed, Chloe returned into the room and pulled her bag up.

"I have something for you."

"Oh?" Beca sat on the bed and placed her shoes on.

"I got you a little something too. Here." Chloe was hiding the item behind her back but pulled it around holding it out for Beca. Compared to Beca's gift this felt completely insufficient and Chloe was panicking.

"I-I… well I got it when I was in Australia…"

Beca's smile slowly increased, her eyes glued on the medium sized koala bear that had a small shining silver link chain around its neck. She reached out and took the fluffy stuffed koala and could already smell Chloe's scent and familiar perfume on the item.

"Your gift was so much better but-but I just wanted to get you something-… I uhm I don't know- if you don't like it-"

"Stop." Beca was simple command, she was grinning widely at Chloe's rambling and stood from the bed.

"This isn't a gift competition Chloe. And this? You didn't have to, but you did. Still you surprise me. I really like my gift." Beca stepped forward and hugged the small koala up near her face to emphasize her point.

Chloe giggled at the adorable sight, "Really? The uhm- the silver chain around its neck is actually a bracelet."

Beca looked at the koala and turned it around to see the small clasp.

"For your pendants…" Chloe added.

Beca was stunned into silence for a brief moment, "Wha-… I… you, you uh-" she scolded herself for the tears threatening to surface, quickly she turned and pulled out her purse where her brothers pendants were. Sitting on the bed she eagerly fed them through onto the bracelet.

Chloe could feel some of her own tears from the sheer shock and joy Beca had expressed through her eyes and features. Stepping forward she leaned down and helped close the clasp, which sat on right wrist.

Beca stared into her eyes, still not quite believing the gift she had been given "Thank you." She softly spoke, truly touched by the gift.

Chloe smiled warmly, and leaned in to capture Beca's lips who kissed her back intensely pouring her gratitude into it.

"It's amazing." Beca pecked the woman's lips.

Chloe leaned back and picked the koala back up, "Hey don't forget about this guy!" and handed it to Beca who held it.

Beca nodded keenly, "Let me guess, its name is Lola?" like the koala Chloe had held and taken a picture with.

"You can name that bear whatever you like-" Chloe gasped then had a wicked smile cross her features, "Call it Becrawr."

Beca cocked an eyebrow, "Call it what?"

Chloe giggled and stood right against Beca, "Bec-RAWR." She teased.

"Where-?"

"That's what you referred to yourself as when we got back from the hospital." Chloe started full laughing at recalling how Beca acted.

"I did not." Beca rolled her eyes thinking she was joking.

"No-no…" Chloe caught her breath from laughing, "You rawr'd then told me about changing your name to BECRAWR!" Chloe held up her hand, looking like a claw.

_Fantastic.. what other kind of shit did I say?!_

Beca scoffed and put a hand to her forehead, embarrassed from her words, "God and what else did I say?- actually nope- no I don't want to know. I'm hungry let's go eat."

"Yes we wouldn't want to starve the dinosaur, Becrawr- hey that kind of rhymed!" Chloe enthused with a breathy laugh. Beca tried to hide her smirk and walked past Chloe to leave the hotel room. Chloe placed her hat and sunnies on before she quickly followed.

* * *

Beca and Chloe decided on a small café around the corner for some breakfast. It was a little busy and Michael remained close by, fine with not joining them despite Chloe's invitation to do so.

They were seated at a small table and ate their meal whilst Beca threw her tablets down her throat for the morning. She couldn't really cut her food but Chloe pulled her chair around and cut some of the food for Beca.

"Thanks but I was okay." Beca rolled her eyes feeling like she was a child.

"Gosh you can be such a child Becs. Just helping you." Chloe voice good naturally, expecting that from the woman.

Beca smirked and continued to eat her food, "How was Australia? Enjoy it?"

"Yes! Well from what I was able to see anyway. The trip was quick you know? But going to the zoo was really fun."

"That's good."

"Have you ever been?"

"No, not yet. I've been told that my music is popular over there though. Will have to take a tour out there when I have time."

"Definitely. So I was thinking we can walk around and go shopping? I haven't been to London in a while!" Chloe enthused.

"Yeah I love it here. When do you have to leave?" Beca took a sip of her water, having finished her meal she sat back in her chair.

Chloe went to answer but a woman from a nearby table asked if she could possibly take a photo with the both of them. Chloe agreed to it, and to her surprise Beca also nodded. In fact Beca took the phone and snapped the picture of the three of them. Thanking them immensely they returned to their table and Chloe thought back as to where she was in conversation then continued.

"Uh, when do I leave? I don't actually. This is my last stop!"

"Oh cool."

"The same for you?"

"Yeahp." Beca stated, popping the 'p'

"Yay." Chloe giggled, "This place is so cute." She took out her phone and couldn't help but take a photo of the very nicely decorated plates and teacups on the table. Uploading it to her instagram.

"Have to come back here. You ready?" she stood from her chair seeing Beca nod.

Walking closely beside each other, Beca let Michael know they would be walking around the area. He lay low and hung back behind them.

Beca smiled watching Chloe's face light up at all the stores, and of course they had to go into most of them. Pulling out clothes from various racks and trying them on, even Beca participated seeing some items she liked.

"Oh my gosh that looks really good on you!" Chloe smiled, approving of a black and white top Beca had tried on.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." Chloe had a smirk on her face, with a little more approval showing through her eyes.

Beca caught it and laughed, "Well then I think I might just purchase it." She disappeared inside the stall and changed back into her top.

A few people were in the store and began taking some photos of the pair but Chloe paid no heed to it. Beca noticed and kept her head turned away, not giving them a clear shot. They knew it was her, but that didn't mean she had to make it easy for them. Her phone began to ring and she saw it was Ellie.

_Oh yeah that's right, meant to ring her!_

Firstly Beca paid for her items, so did Chloe and they made their way out. Then she texted Ellie she told her to call back and soon enough her phone buzzed.

" _Beca! How's it going today?"_

"Good thanks Ellie. Just doing some shopping actually."

" _Ah good. Spoil yourself, why not? So are you and your lady friend able to grab dinner with me tonight?"_

Chloe continued to walk beside Beca and gave her a short smile.

"Actually, Chloe has an interview to go to tonight…"

Chloe pouted mouthing 'sorry' then decided to speak up, "Sorry Ellie!"

" _Oh she's with you?- nevermind- silly question."_  Ellie chuckled,  _"Tell her all good. You still want to grab dinner Beca? A few of the other girls might be joining…"_

"Yeah sure I can do that."

" _Ask Chloe if she would like to catch up for lunch tomorrow."_

Beca relayed the message back and Chloe keenly nodded.

"Yeah she's down. I'll text you later on for tonight?"

" _You better! Talk later."_

"Bye."

Beca smiled to Chloe who had her phone out and was taking a photo of the buildings, the British flag waving through the wind.

"You like taking photos don't you?" Beca asked with a smile, her left hand playing with the pendants on her new bracelet.

"Yeah!" Chloe enthused, "Photography is kind of another passion of mine, have a look." She showed Beca the picture and how she had captured it in a certain way and angle.

Beca nodded, impressed with it "The ever multi-talented Chloe Beale."

Chloe bumped shoulders with her playfully as they continued to walk around a little more before they decided to head back to the car.


	37. London Tour Express 13'

They had returned to the car and Michael dropped Chloe back to the hotel in preparation for the TV Show.

"Have fun." Beca smiled before she got out, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Mm." Chloe hummed into her lips then pulled away, "I will. Have a good dinner, say hey to Ellie for me."

"Will do. Do you need a hand with your bags?"

"No I'm good, thanks though." They shared another quick kiss and Chloe left the car and walked into the hotel.

Michael put the car into drive and returned to Beca's hotel. Walking upstairs with her own bags she dumped them on the ground and went to take some pills. Her hand still pained here and there, but the medication was helping. Eating a small granola bar to suffice the meal requirement, Beca pulled her laptop up onto the table.

Interested in jotting down some more lyrics that had entered her mind, Beca had forgotten for a split moment why there were spots of blood on the laptop. Michael had told her he had cleaned it, but there is only so much he could do. The red rimmed the touch mouse pad and some could be seen under the keys.

Beca grimaced, but then her mind spiraled into the image of seeing her hand so coated in red the night of the festival. The thoughts soon transitioned into both her hands coated in blood, but not her own.

_Fuck. Why?!_

Beca stood from the chair, lyrics forgotten, and the urge for alcohol present. But there was none in the hotel room, not even small bottles surprisingly.

It didn't matter she looked back to the laptop, staring at her from the tabletop.

_For fuck sake Beca. It's blood. My blood…._

Beca exhaled and walked over to her laptop bag. Retrieving her headphones she saw the blood had also heavily stained the right cup.

"Well they can go." She stated out loud, walking over to the bin she threw them away.

"And I may have to get a new laptop…" Beca looked at the screen and turned the laptop back off. The inspiration was gone.

_Ugh…_

Beca's phone began to buzz and saw that it was work related emails coming through on her phone. Looking back at the laptop she gritted her teeth briefly before switching it back on and sitting down. Opening the array of emails regarding the label, artists, future events, TV show offers and the list goes on, Beca started to read through and reply if necessary.

* * *

"Are you going to leave your necklace on?" the make-up artist asked.

Chloe had arrived at the TV studio 30 minutes ago with Kellan. They sat in a medium sized room to get their make-up done and wait until it was their time to go on.

"Yes." Chloe answered, and quite strongly. She made a mental note to watch her tone,  _they aren't going to steal it Chloe!_

The woman had a small smile and continued to apply make-up on the actress, careful to work her way around the necklace when blending it in down her neck and chest.

Chloe had her phone in front of her and had been going through some twitter posts and instagram.

'The Graham Norton Show! So excited. Make sure you all tune in.' Chloe posted and tagged Kellan and the TV show.

Receiving some messages from her other friends back home made Chloe miss them even more. It had been so long since she had caught up with her ladies. Replying in confirmation that once she was back in L.A they should all catch up. It struck Chloe that she wanted to bring Beca with her. Chloe had met Beca's friends it was only fair that she come with her to meet the other great friends.

"So, you heading straight back to America after this?" Kellan suddenly asked from beside her.

"Uh-no, no I don't think so. Might be staying in London for another day or two then head back. My holidays start tomorrow pretty much." Chloe chuckled, internally she was thrilled for the break, and it had been a long couple of months.

"Yeah why not! I would if I could." Kellan laughed then sighed, "I'm heading home tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm looking forward to going home myself though. Going to catch up with friends and see my little baby who I've missed."

Kellan was quiet for a moment, "Oh Billie right?"

"Yes!" Chloe was already excited, "But I'm going to take some time for myself here in London with some friends."

"Yeah Beca right? Heard about her hand on twitter. You saw her at the festival yeah?"

Chloe had told Kellan and the others that she would return the next day for the premier but would be making a trip up to the Creamfields festival.

"Mm-hm. Awesome set, though she caught and cut her hand on something."

"Geez that's no good. Looked pretty bad from the video I saw." Kellan was now fishing if she knew anymore. He hadn't seen the women together before but was hoping they were only friends. He had tried to get close to his co-star over the trip but his attempts went nowhere, guessing she was only interested in being friends.

"I spoke to her and she said that no permanent damage was done." Chloe kept it short and sweet, investing most of her interest to the phone in her hand.

"That's good to hear. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast tomorrow morning before I go?" Kellan asked hopefully, "Or we could grab a late dinner tonight?"

Chloe hesitated; tomorrow she wanted to spend as much time with Beca as possible. Kellan was a nice guy and they had gotten along during the trip, she considered the man a good friend, "Sure we could grab dinner tonight?"

"Okay cool." Kellan smiled towards her, which she shortly returned then her eyes went to the door.

"Kellan Lutz and Chloe Beale, if you could follow me please. Are we done in here?" the man asked with a large headset on and clipboard in hand.

The make-up artist checked Chloe once over and smiled, "Yes we're done." The woman smiled and Chloe thanked her. The woman asked for a quick photo of her work along with one with Chloe, which she agreed to.

Kellan walked behind Chloe and they followed the man down the narrow hallways to the side stage waiting to be announced onto the show.

Kellan took out the phone in his suit pocket and handed it to one of the backstage workers, "Take a photo for us man?"

The worker nodded.

"Last TV show for the movie." Kellan enthused towards Chloe who smiled and nodded. They put their arms around each other's waist and smiled towards the photo.

Once retrieving the phone he posted the photo on twitter tagging Chloe, and then they were called to walk on.

* * *

Beca sat around the table with Ellie and some other girls she had invited. Beca noticed the girls from when they all went out a while back and got along with them. They talked, drank some wine and ate at the nice restaurant.

"God they have been standing outside since we got here." Ellie hissed to Beca who sat beside her.

Beca glanced up to still see the paparazzi outside snapping some photos of her. The restaurant had some wide glass paneling and it was all too easy for them to sit outside and continue to snap photos of them.

"I've been flirting with them all night that's why." Beca shot them another wink, and thumbs up. In her own way it was like a fuck you.

Ellie laughed and lowered her hand, "You're an idiot."

"They've got nothing else better to do? Just making it interesting." Beca knew it was weird and related it to the possibility of being further annoyed of not being able to have a small glass of wine, or any alcohol.

Ellie shot a pose at them leaning against Beca similar to a Charlie's Angels pose, the other women at the table were watching them and laughed. Some joined in on the pose.

"Good morning angels." One woman stated in a deep voice.

"Good morning Charlie!" the other's chorused, including Beca.

They all laughed and chatted, Ellie had turned to Beca and swatted her arm.

"You've watched that movie?"

Beca nodded, "Yep that's one I've watched."

"I can totally see you as a Dylan. I would be Natalie."

"Well that's just stereotypical of you Ellie." Beca drawled.

"You stating that me stating that 'that is stereotypical' is thinking of yourself stereotypically to fit that role." Ellie sipped her wine.

Beca had a cocked eyebrow and a confused expression, "No Ellie. That is wrong."

"Pfft… uhm I'm totally right." Ellie grinned.

"Nope." Beca snuck her hand around Ellie's wine glass hoping for some, only Ellie caught this and slapped her hand away.

"Uh-uh Mitchell!" Ellie scolded.

"C'mon just a sip." Beca pouted.

"No you're on medication. How is your hand?" Ellie sipped at her wine.

Beca watched the small amount of liquid become smaller in the flute glass as Ellie drank. Tearing her eyes away she sighed and dropped further back into her chair, "It's fine."

_I'm so over everyone asking me about this hand._

"Okay grumpy just asking. Like the caring friend I am. I care." Ellie told her playfully but her tone was also serious.

"Yes and thank you caring friend."

"Don't be a sarcastic douche."

"That's so uncaring for you to use those words Ellie." Beca faked being hurt with her left hand on her chest.

Ellie laughed, "I prefer Ell Ell."

"What?" some of the other girls tuned in.

Beca shot Ellie a glare, "Don't you dare."

"Beca chose to refer to me as Ell Ell whilst on pain meds."

"Aww.." some of the other girl's cooed towards the artist.

Beca shook her head but laughed "You bitch.." towards Ellie.

The girls laughed watching them and continued to talk about their day tomorrow, what they would all be doing.

"Mm!" Ellie swallowed a mouthful of her wine remembering something, "That reminds me, I was hoping tomorrow, as well as lunch, I could show you and Chloe around London."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I dunno."

"Oh c'mon! I'll take you both around with some of my other friends and we can make a small trip slash tour around. Pleaaaase!" Ellie pouted.

Beca sighed and thought about the offer.

Ellie lowered her voice, "Run it by the Miss's and let me know."

Beca lowered a glare towards the blonde.

Ellie looked slightly confused at this and turned more towards Beca, "So you two are… dating right? She bought you that bracelet."

"We aren't going to talk about this here. Wait how-?" Beca looked to the bracelet.

"Never seen you wear it before and I hazard a guess. Seems I was right!" Ellie declared proudly, "So you are dating?"

"Ellie…" Beca drawled in warning.

Ellie was annoyed, going with a new tactic, "No you're right… I'll ask again tomorrow when we all catch up."

Beca leveled the gaze, "God dammit Ellie!" she hissed, "It's complicated."

"You both seem like you're really into each other. You haven't been hooking up or seeing anyone else as far as I know. You like her, you've admitted that-"

Beca kept glancing back at those around the table, the women still engrossed in their own conversations. Beca looked back to Ellie with a gaze that asked her to 'drop it' of which the blonde singer did not.

"Ellie-…"

"Beca." Ellie shot back, "Look I'm one of your best friends-"

"Eh." Beca jokingly shrugged which earned her a small poke to her injured hand, open for assault on the table, "Ow." Beca strained to keep her voice low so as to not attract attention, shooting the blonde a death glare, "Thanks for that." She hissed.

"No problem bestie. Anyway as I was saying… have you and her made it… official yet?"

Beca rubbed the wrist of her right hand, suddenly wishing that it would spontaneously bleed to get out of this conversation.

"N-no not exactly…"

Ellie bit her bottom lip, wondering what to say next, "Okay… do you want to?"

Beca's eyes locked into Ellie's, "I-… ye-well-there's…"

"Take a breath and try that again." Ellie calmly spoke.

"Eventually?"

"…. Eventually.. you want to?" Ellie put the sentence together, making sure she was on the right track of thought as Beca.

"I think so."

"I've never seen you with anyone else- ('minus Jason')" she rolled her eyes and shifted her head in acknowledgment without having to say his name "for as long as you have been with her. Even though you've kept it private."

"I don't know…" Beca leaned on the table and fiddled around with her glass on the table.

"Don't know what?"

_If I'm enough for her. If I can give her what she wants. If I…_

"If I can give her more." Beca didn't give her eye contact.

Ellie gave a short nod and took another sip of her wine, "Have you talked about this with her?"

"No."

"You should think about talking that through with her. Just so she knows-"

"I have already… kind of… when we started… whatever this is between us." Beca exhaled, her head already swimming with doubt, negativity, worry and not being able to quench her thirst during the heavy conversation topic, "I care for her a lot. I do, but… jesus I don't know… I'm trying…"

Ellie placed a hand on her forearm for comfort, "I can see why it's not the easiest thing for you Beca, but if you are trying, then you just have to keep pursuing. You both make each other happy and that's the main component."

_She also scares me. How she makes me feel-_

"Ladies!"

Both Ellie and Beca looked up to the other women in the group, one of them holding her phone.

"Group photo!" She told them and handed the phone to a waiter.

Beca turned to Ellie, "Thanks though Ell. You are a great friend to me, a best friend… and with that said let's move away from 'queerballs city.'"

"Naw and into 'bestiesville'" Ellie pulled her into a small hug despite Beca rolling her eyes patting the woman's back with her left hand.

"Ellie! Beca! Photo." One of the women stated and gained their attention. All turned to smile at the camera.

Standing from the table they all said their goodbyes and goodnights. A couple of the girls, Hannah and Lissie had agreed to tag along on tomorrow's tour. Beca told Ellie she would get back to her and they parted ways. Michael waited for her near the door of the restaurant and Beca kept her head low from the flashing lights of the cameras. Michael ushered her to the car and they returned to the hotel.

"Thanks Mikey." Beca told him before she went into her room, "Oh wait." She went back out into the hallway to see Michael had stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure yet but myself and a few others are thinking of going around London tomorrow…"

"You would like me to drive you all?"

"Uhm no. No I don't think we will all fit in the car…"

"I can see if I'm able to rent a bigger car. Similar to a mini bus or something?"

"Well Ellie did mention that she might be able to sort out transport… I'm not sure though… I can let you know as soon as I do?"

"Yeah please do. What time in the morning?"

"Uh-.. I will again let you know." Beca scoffed at her own vague words, "Sorry Mikey just wanted to let you know is all, but turns out I don't know much just yet."

"That's okay Beca. Just message me. I will be up and ready from 7am and onwards regardless. Goodnight."

"Thanks Mike." Beca called out and went into her room.

Walking down the hallway and into the bathroom, Beca had a quick shower and changed for bed. Flicking all the lights out Beca lay down in bed and held her phone, typing a text to Chloe.

 **Beca:** Hey how'd your interview go?

Going through twitter whilst waiting for a response Beca saw that Chloe was tagged in a photo with Kellan. Her smile faltered and felt the small rise of jealousy and scoffed at herself.

_Calm yo' tits Beca._

**Chloe:** It was great! Pretty fun, we had to play some games. Too funny. How was dinner?

 **Beca:** Good. About tomorrow, Ellie has invited to take us on a tour around London… would you be keen?

 **Chloe:** Sounds great actually! She probably knows all the great spots to take us :)

Beca started typing out a response but got fed up texting with one hand and clicked to ring Chloe.

" _Hey!"_

"Hey sorry I got over trying to text with one hand. You okay with going on this tour thing?"

" _Yeah of course. Sounds fun! What time are we going?"_

"I have no idea. I'll text Ellie afterwards for the details. Probably sometime early in the morning knowing her."

" _Oh I'm so excited! Can't wait to spend the day with you and go explore London!"_

"Me too. Should be fun." Beca smiled at the aspect.

" _Mm-hmm."_  Chloe hummed, she sounded distant from the phone.

"What are you doing?"

" _Oh I just got out of the shower. You're on speaker."_

Beca sat up a little in the bed, the thought of Chloe's naked body invading her mind, "You had your phone in the shower?"

" _No._ _I had it on the counter near the shower while we were texting."_

Beca nodded. The images of Chloe swimming through her mind "You drying off from your shower?"

"…  _Yes."_  She could hear the Chloe had her devious smile on.

"Cool." Beca played it off, baiting Chloe.

" _What are you doing?"_

Beca smirked widely having her scheme work, "Just laying in bed. I had my shower just before."

" _What are you wearing?"_

The way her voice sounded sent a small shiver down her neck, "Tank top and undies."

" _Yeah?... do you know how many times I've thought about you while I've been away?"_

Beca was wide eyed and her heartbeat racing, her hand rested just below her hipbone "I'm thinking about you right now. Remember those things I whispered in your ear?"

A small moan could be heard,  _"… Yes."_

"A-are… are you touching yourself?"

"…  _Yes."_

Beca's breathing became deeper and switching hands to hold the phone, albeit awkwardly in her right hand, her left began to tease the lining of her underwear.

" _Are you wearing a bra?"_

"No."

" _God…"_  Chloe sucked in breath.

Beca found herself doing the same, the image of Chloe playing with herself consuming her mind, fueling the fire in her stomach and further bellow.

"Are you still in the bathroom?"

" _No, I'm in bed."_

"You should be here with me, in this bed."

" _Mmm right back at you… ah-mmm… you're missing out."_

"Fuck." Beca's finger dipped lower, running across the cotton feeling the light dampness already coating them, "I'm incredibly wet for you already Beale."

" _Shhhit Beca…"_

"I want you. I want to hold you again and touch every part of your body. To run my tongue up from your neck to the back of your ear… right near the sensitive spot as a tweak your nipples with my fingers."

" _Fuck."_  Chloe breathed,  _"You're making me feel so good right now Beca."_

"Dammit! I would make you feel better if you came here right now." Beca said frustrated.

" _I'm getting there Beca…"_  she could here a short giggle, mixing Beca's words around to taunt her more. Both of them treated it like a challenge for who would fold first.

"Dirty bird. I'm really going to have to teach you a lesson."

" _Mm I think I would like that."_

"You think you will, but I'll have you begging, and just when you think I will let you fall over into your precipice… I'll stop. I'll continue to tease you and have you shivering and shaking from under me. I'll drive you mad."

" _Fuck Beca! I think you already-..uhn- have…. Mm-yes… you sound incredibly sexy when you talk to me like that."_

Beca was teasing her own clit during this time. Placing her phone on speaker and placing it on her chest, she laid her head back into the pillow and got comfortable. Picturing Chloe touching her, her fingers dancing lazy patterns down her skin until touching where she needed her the most.

" _Are you touching yourself for me Beca?"_

"Yes."

" _Mm… are you really wet for me?"_

"Yes." Beca breathed, pushing her fingers harder into herself.

Chloe didn't say anything for a moment, only her heavy breathing could be heard.

"Tell me what you are thinking Chlo."

" _That your fingers are thrusting in and out of me whilst your tongue is-…uhnn fuck.. I'm close."_

"Jesus." Beca began to rub her clit harder.

Chloe's voice was suddenly cut off from another phone call ringing in.

_NO! What?!_

"Chloe?"

" _Mm-.. yeah?"_

"Just- just give me one moment okay baby?"

Beca removed the hand from herself, wiping her it on the sheets and fumbled with the device, clicking to switch calls, "Hello?"

" _Woah, bad timing?"_

" _Ellie? Yes!-no wha-…"_  Beca cleared her throat,  _"What do you want?"_

" _Are we doing this tour thing tomorrow or not? You said you would let me know and I kind of need to know in preparation for tomorrow!"_  Ellie sounded excited.

Beca however was annoyed for the interruption, she calmed herself then answered, "Yes. Chloe and I will join you."

" _Okay great! I will be at your hotel at 8am sharp be ready!"_

"Yep I will be, can't wait. I'll let Chloe know." She hurriedly replied.

" _Is she staying with you? She isn't is she?"_  Ellie couldn't firmly remember if Beca said she was or not.

"No she isn't, but her hotel is just a couple of blocks away from mine."

" _Okay we'll pick her up after we pick you up! Be downstairs at the lobby at 8am. See you then Beca!"_

"Yes see you then Ellie." Beca hastily hung the phone call up and went back to Chloe.

"Chloe are you there?"

"…  _Yeah where'd you go?"_

"I'm sorry, Ellie was calling in regards to tomorrow. Anyway we'll talk about that later… where were we?"

" _I'm sorry Beca…"_  Chloe giggled.

"No really?!"

Hearing Beca use an endearing term such as 'baby' for the first time actually sent Chloe straight over to where she was reaching for.

Chloe giggled,  _"That was really hot though."_

Beca huffed, "I'm serious Chlo."

" _About what?"_

"When I see you next. I'll be teaching you a lesson."

"…  _I can't wait."_

Beca scoffed, "We'll see. As for tomorrow be ready in the lobby around 8.10am. Ellie will be picking us up, me first then we'll get you."

" _I'll be ready…. Now do you want me to uh… continue what we were doing for you?"_

Beca chuckled, "Fuck… no- no… the moments gone. I'm going to let it fuel my revenge Beale. I'll see you in the morning."

Chloe giggled,  _"I'm sorry!"_  she insisted.

"Far too late for that." Beca told her playfully, "You get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow angel."

" _Night my little dinosaur."_  She giggled again.

Beca scoffed and hung the phone up after Chloe did. Sending a text to Michael in regards for tomorrows plan she plugged the phone in and went to sleep.

* * *

Michael stood beside Beca, both of them waiting in the lobby for Ellie to arrive. Beca yawned, wishing she could have slept in a bit more. The medication got her through most of the night without waking from nightmares. Beca would mostly awaken if she rolled onto her hand and inflicted some pain but would soon doze back into slumber.

Wearing her gold rimmed and orange-red tinted glasses with her hair down Beca was becoming impatient. For Ellie being 5 minutes late? Yes. Why? Because she wanted to go see Chloe already, who was just two blocks away!

With that thought Beca reached for her phone and was about to text Ellie saying she could just pick her up from Chloe's hotel but before she could Michael bumped shoulders with her.

"What's up?" she turned to him, only to see his face contained a suppressed smirk. Michael nodded his head forward gesturing that she looks.

Beca turned back to see a minibus painted with the England flag all over, with a brightly smiling Ellie waving through the window pulling up into the lobby.

"No. Fucking. Way." Beca stared at the bright bus, with her mouth slightly agape.

The doors opened and Ellie held onto the railing, swinging half her body out.

"C'mon Mitchell! Get your ass on the London tour express!" she enthused.

Beca walked towards it, "Next stop Hogwarts?!" she joked with mock excitement.

Ellie laughed and ushered them onto the bus where the other girls said their hello's. There was also another man on the bus, which Beca guessed was security like Michael. Both of the security men were dressed rather casually to blend in with the group.

He sat up the front near the driver, as did Michael and gave him the directions to Chloe's hotel.

Beca pulled out her phone and sent Chloe a text.

 **Beca:** We're on our way now. It's fairly low key the 'London Tour Express'. I hope you'll be able to spot us.

* * *

Chloe waited outside with her aviator sunnies, long jeans, white top and leather jacket on that Beca had bought her. Feeling and hearing her phone receive a new message she opened it and read Beca's text.

_I sense sarcasm… Oh lord what does that even mean?_

Chloe began typing a reply but hearing two quick horn blasts she jumped slightly and looked up to see the bright bus with the girls waving out the windows. Beca however had an inward smirk and stared at Chloe through the window.

Chloe laughed and went up to the door, "This is awesome Ellie!"

"Thank you! See someone is all for the Express minibus." Ellie swatted Beca's shoulder.

"Everyone come outside!" Chloe enthused, "We need to get a photo!"

Beca rolled her eyes but leaving her handbag on the seat made her way off the bus with the others. Chloe handed her phone to Michael who offered to take the photo and went to stand beside Beca.

Beca smiled at her as did Chloe who put her sunnies down slightly and gave her a sly wink before sliding them backup.

"Morning." Beca spoke.

"Morning." Chloe was already bouncing with excitement and it made Beca smile that much more.

"Ladies! Look at the camera." Michael called out.

"This is exactly like the spice girls bus. Am I right?" Chloe asked the other girls who laughed, "oh my god and there is five of us right now!"

"Oh my god." Beca muttered putting her hand up to her head to shield herself from anyone seeing her.

Ellie laughed, "Yes! Oh my gosh this is great. Strike a pose ladies!"

Beca looked to see Chloe place her elbow on her shoulder to rest and her other arm held a peace sign up high.

Beca opted to smile with her tongue half out and a salute with her left hand. In another photo Chloe took Beca's hand and made it into a claw, giggling at Beca's unimpressed expression.

They took a few photos and some normal posing ones before they all got back onto the bus.

Chloe sat beside Beca and laughed scrolling through the photos, showing the others. Already she had to post them on Instagram and twitter.

'London Tour Express 2013 #dayoff #funtimesahead #spiceupyourlife' tagging the others (apart from the other two women she was yet to really know and of course wasn't yet following their accounts)

Chloe reached down and held Beca's hand, squeezing it lightly both of them smiled at each other.

"Looking good Chlo. I like that jacket on you." Beca spoke softly to Chloe.

"Thanks, it was a gift."

"Oh really? Well it suits you."

Chloe smiled and wanted desperately to give Beca a kiss. After all it was Beca's kisses she thought of and craved for last night.

Beca could see Ellie staring at her from over Chloe's head and scoffed, "So where are we off to first tour leader?"

Ellie laughed, as did Chloe.

Chloe gasped "Oh my gosh you should have dressed up… we should have dressed up! Little fanny packs, shorts, high socks and bucket hats. Go for the whole tourist look." Chloe laughed at the image.

"Wow, that and this bus, we really would've fit the image… whilst simultaneously destroying my own." Beca thought out loud.

"We'll start with the essentials this morning." Ellie clapped her hands.

"That's vague." Beca smirked having annoyed Ellie with her words.

"Girls this is Chloe Beale…" Ellie told the two girls before turning to Chloe, "and Chloe these crazy girls are my friend's-Lissie and Hannah."

Chloe let go of Beca's hand and standing from the seat she straddled the brunette woman for only a split second before continuing her motion to leave the seat and talk to the other girls to get to know them. She sat across from Beca so she could speak to everyone and they discussed how they knew Ellie and how Chloe knew Beca.

Speaking briefly about the Cancun trip and reminiscing, the bus came to a halt.

"Let's go girls!" Ellie declared.

Beca followed after Chloe and they exited the bus. The two security men stood on either side of the group as they walked towards the large building.

"Buckingham Palace!… if you didn't already know that." Ellie laughed.

"Not to shabby." Beca commented.

Chloe smiled and walked closely beside Beca, "I've been to London a few times but every time was kind of rushed. Never been here."

"Ah well… Miss Beale, welcome, this is where I learned to play croquet."

"You're so weird." Chloe laughed.

"I know. We've talked about this. We came to the conclusion you like that."

"Ah we did to!" Chloe acted though as she just remembered.

Michael snapped some photos of the girls in front of the large gates.

Chloe hung back and snapped to get a photo with just Beca. Beca nudged her shoulder at Chloe gesturing that they grab one with the famous stoic and frozen guards.

Chloe eagerly nodded and Michael took a few shots of the two girls taking some funny poses with the expressionless yet unimpressed face of the guard in between them.

Beca had her eyebrow cocked in one with an inquisitive expression whilst Chloe pouted and had her arms raised in shrug.

"Oh wow those are some great photos." Beca laughed scrolling through them on Chloe's phone and sent some to her own phone.

Going to send the photos to her phone Beca scrolled down to see her new contact name.

"Really?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe had been looking around at the scenery but went to Beca with confusion, only seeing her holding her phone, Chloe knew what she was talking about.

"Yes." she laughed in response.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you."

Chloe shook her head with a proud smirk, "You're a dinosaur. You changed your name, so accordingly I fixed that up in my phone."

BecRawr – was her new contact name.

"Whatever." Beca laughed and finished sending the photos.

They walked around the grounds some more until Michael urged that it was time to move on. A small crowd had started to gather and was following the group taking photos.

Heading back onto the bus Ellie took them to the Tower of London.

Beca's face lit up at the large and old building. Paying for their tickets they were allowed to go inside and walk around the old hallways, halls and rooms. This was of course during the tour that they went on. Others in the small group of 20 noticed the women and asked for photos, which they agreed to.

Beca hung at the back of the tour group with Chloe.

"Enjoying the tour?" Chloe asked noticing how much Beca did appear to be enjoying it.

"Yeah. Places like this with such history are really interesting." She admitted, and continued to talk "They carried out private executions just outside there." She pointed out a window they passed, "Did you know, a swordsman executed Queen Anne Boleyn, second wife to King Henry the eighth here? Then his fifth wife Catherine Howard was also executed here she was only 18 years old.

It was often done so with an axe for the beheadings, and executioners would regularly take at least several blows before the head was actually severed. There was one woman, a Countess of Salisbury-uhmm Margaret Pole-? yeah… anyway she refused to lay her head down on the block and tried to struggle free. The executioner wasn't that experienced and missed her head, instead he gashed her in the shoulder. She tried to make a run for it, but the executioner chased her, hit her over 10 times with his axe before she finally died." Beca rattled off the information as if she were discussing what she did yesterday.

Chloe had been listening and watching her, completely intrigued with the information, moreover that Beca knew such facts. Beca realized how quiet Chloe was and how she had just rambled on about people's deaths.

"Uh that was probably too much…" Beca nervously laughed, "My inner nerd kind of poked its' head out then… sorry."

She chuckled "Don't be! I was interested, I didn't know that." Chloe beamed, "How'd you?"

"Sheila. She taught – well – still teaches extensive History-English and American amongst others. I kind of always had some interest in history though. Was one of the classes in high school I did really well in. I took some of her classes at College as well."

"That's so interesting Beca, and you went to College?" Chloe loved finding out new things about Beca. There was always something more to the artist.

Beca gave a short nod "Not for very long though." She looked a little sad. Beca recalled how disappointed her father was.

Chloe could see Beca fading away and decided to step in, "So what else can you tell me?"

Beca scoffed, "You want to listen to me talk about people who were beheaded?"

"Sure. It's history right?" Chloe knocked shoulders with her playfully.

"Well that's all I can really remember anyway." Beca laughed and played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Bullshit." Chloe raised an eyebrow, wanting Beca to continue.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Please." She pouted.

Beca let out a large huff of air, "During both of the World Wars the courtyard was used to execute German spies. Hitler's deputy was actually imprisoned here as well."

"What happened to him?"

"Fucked if I know."

Chloe swatted her arm and laughed.

"Nah I don't… probably trialed and locked away most likely, or executed." Beca shrugged.

Finally they came up to see the Crown Jewels.

Beca whistled, "Now that is some fancy jewelry."

Chloe smirked and they listened to the Yeomen Warder talk more about the Jewels.

The tour soon concluded and they headed back onto the bus.

"Where to next Ellie?" Chloe excitedly asked, sitting down next to Beca who was texting.

"We're going to knock two things out at once. We can go eat and do some shopping!" Ellie informed.

Beca finished texting Amy and Cynthia who she of course kept in contact with throughout the trip. Talking about this and that, moreover about the movie and new songs Cynthia has already begun drafting.

"Who ya texting?" Chloe asked.

"Amy and Cynthia, they say hello."

"Hello back."

"You having fun?" Beca asked, slipping her phone away her full attention went back to Chloe.

"Oh totes! This is so fun. Especially with my knowledgeable Becrawr with me."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'll never live that down will I…"

Chloe chuckled and holding out her phone in front of them it mirrored their faces on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Beca had an eyebrow raised looking at Chloe on the screen.

"Oh right. This, Becrawr, is a mobile device- ow!"

Beca had pinched Chloe's thigh at the sarcastic comment, "You're funny."

"Happy to know you think so, now take a picture with me!" Chloe enthused.

Beca huffed then looked to the camera with a genuine toothy smile, just as Chloe did and she snapped the picture.

Ellie watched them with a smile and stood up from the chair handing her phone to Michael and asked if he would take a photo. He nodded and stood in the middle of the aisle to take a photo of all the girls on the bus.

Again everyone picked a pose and smiled towards the camera. Ellie uploaded the photo to twitter and instagram before the bus came to a stop. It looked busy with people outside wherever they were.

Placing their sunnies back on Beca and Chloe followed the others out of the bus.

"Welcome to the Lock Market." Ellie stated, "Part of the experience and you find some really cool stuff here. We can split up and meet back here or go as a group?"

"Let's go as a group first." Beca stated, looking around at all the people the continued to pace past them. Some had taken a second glance of them but nothing like a huge crowd had formed yet thank goodness.

They walked around the busy area, Chloe sticking closely by Beca. Chloe often stopped looking at some jewelry or little souvenirs. The hustle and bustle of the area left a small smile on Beca's face. It was colourful and the people at the many stalls seemed full of character.

Chloe was beyond intrigued with the many pieces of art displayed in the stalls that they stopped and passed. She couldn't help but immediately buy a small silver ring she spotted at one of the stalls. In fact Beca's arm was pulled to stop her from walking and was dragged over to the stall.

Chloe handed over the money and received her change, before she placed the ring on her thumb.

Beca eyed the small thin silver band and it's simplistic design, yet it suited Chloe perfectly.

"I lost my other one while sometime during the trip overseas. I was so upset." Chloe informed as they continued to walk.

"At least you've found one you like now though. It looks nice." Beca smiled at her then eyes forward.

"Thanks! My thumb doesn't feel so naked now."

"Yes it was good you covered that thumb up. I mean think of the children Beale."

Chloe gasped, "Not the children! Oh somebody has to remember the children."

"You're lucky they didn't lock you up in the Tower before with your thumb nudity. I mean it's embarrassing really. You have no idea the strings I had to pull for them to not arrest you."

"Oh gosh I must've  _stuck out like a sore thumb_  at the Tower." Chloe smirked, proud as always with her puns.

"Punny, Beale. Very, punny." They chuckled at their ridiculous banter with Chloe slapping her arm in jest, before Beca steered them into a store she had seen. Thinking Chloe would definitely want to check it out, she decided now was a good a time as any.

Ellie saw this and waved to them mouthing and gesturing that they would meet at a restaurant just around the corner.

Beca nodded and opened the door for Chloe to walk through. Chloe was confused as to where Beca was taking her until she walked into the store. Her thoughts were immediately replaced with;  _Oh my gosh!_

The walls and tables were lined with photography art. It was a little gallery.

Chloe's eyes went to Beca for an explanation.

Beca shrugged, "Saw it before when you were looking at the jewelry. Thought you would want to check it out."

"Uhm, you totally thought right!" Chloe near squealed and turned to look at the various pictures.

Michael remained close by and noticed the small crowd that was peering into the windows of the store. They were pointing at Beca and Chloe, taking pictures and such.

Beca left Chloe in one section to walk over to the next and look at some of the photos all of which were unique and interesting to view. Feeling a tug on her arm she turned and looked down to see a young girl.

"Scuse' me. Are you Beca Mitchell?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled.

"May I?" she held up her large camera.

"Sure."

However Beca was taken back slightly by the flash that went off and the young one had not joined her.

"Sorry just checking for the lighting and shutter speed." The girl stated whilst checking the photo on the screen of her camera.

Beca had a smirk in place at the young girl trying to operate the rather large camera.

"What's your name?"

"Carly…" the young one quickly replied, her expression changing to determined and that of confusion towards her camera.

"It's nice to meet you Carly…" Beca looked around for a parent, any parent. She never found herself particularly great around kids. However she tried her best to talk to the girl, "Is that your camera?"

"Mm-hm!" she young one proudly nodded before her expression just went to a scowl, "I-mm-it isn't working…"

"That's okay I'm sure you can fix-" Beca's words were cut off by another flash right into her eyes. Cupping her eyes from being temporarily blinded, Carly apologized before she stifled a giggle.

Beca opened her eyes to adjust once again, and saw an older man suddenly turned the corner, "Hey no photos in here please- oh." He stopped.

"Dad calm down. I'm getting a photo with Beca!" She told him excitedly.

Beca had an awkward smile on her features looking from the girl to her father.

"I hope my daughter isn't pestering you too much. I'm David, I own this store."

"Not at all. It's nice to meet you and Carly."

"Dad it isn't working." She huffed in cute frustration.

"Here Carly, quickly get in the photo. You've taken enough of Beca's time." He took the camera and fixed it towards them.

Beca crouched down with her arm around Carly and smiled at the camera.

"Okay all done." David informed with a smile.

"Thanks Beca. It was nice meeting you." Carly smiled brightly up at her.

"You too." Beca stood and turned only to see Chloe returning with a large bag.

"How many did you buy?" Beca smirked.

Chloe popped her lips, "Not… that many."

"Sure…" She gave a short laugh.

"Saw you modeling back there."

"Huh?"

"The little girl. Your face was pretty funny when she snapped a photo of you, twice." Chloe had been watching their interaction before making her purchases.

"What can I say Beale," Beca placed her sunnies on as they made their way to the exit, "my modeling talents just can't be contained."

Chloe shook her head and laughed quietly, placing her sunnies on as Michael opened the door for them.

Beca hadn't realized the small swarm of people that had formed till now and turned back to see Chloe with her head down following them.

"Take my arm." Beca spoke to Chloe.

Chloe looked up to see Beca's arm extended out and she slipped her own arm through, walking beside Beca.

"Come on everyone! I need you to move back please!" Michael ushered them through and near the waters edge into the restaurant.

Ellie spotted them and stood from the table waving them over. Beca unlinked their arms and made her way over to the table with Chloe following, missing the brunette's touch already.

Chloe sat down at an available seat whilst Beca sat across from her in the other spare seat. They discussed the markets and the vibrant busy area while they ate. Beca took her medication and swallowed them during the meal of which she had decided on something small so she didn't really have to use a knife and fork.

Finishing her meal Beca pulled out her phone and checked for emails. Those that she could answer regarding work, she did. However her attention was drawn away feeling a leg brush up along her own. Beca flicked her eyes up to see Chloe still engrossed in conversation with Lissie. The touch was sensual and from someone in front of her. That someone of course being Chloe.

Chloe was teasing and only did it once before crossing her legs. Beca smirked and returned her attention to her phone, whilst her leg slowly and lightly brushed up Chloe's until reaching her inner thigh which caused Chloe having to uncross her legs.

Chloe half groaned that turned into clearing her throat.

"You okay?" Ellie asked Chloe.

Beca suppressed her smirk, her eyes still on her phone.

"Y-yeah, just some food from earlier." Chloe pressed a hand to her throat whilst the other reached for the glass of water for a sip.

The table the women were seated at was small and enclosed, therefore no one could see anything that was happening underneath.

Beca continued to rub and pressed a little harder teasingly near the woman's core before her leg returned to the ground.

Chloe near chocked on her water and Ellie patted her back.

"Geez you okay there Beale?" Beca asked, trying not to let her smirk widen.

Chloe pursed her lips after clearing her throat again, "So… where are we off to next?" she changed the topic and shot Beca a small glare before looking to Ellie, taking a sip of her water.

"Well there is the Natural History Museum?" Ellie had a few idea, thinking of leaving it up to them.

Chloe choked back another laugh which made her cough on the water she had begun to swallow. Ellie once again patted her back whilst Beca had her eyebrows raised wondering what is was that made her choke this time.

"Isn't there a dinosaur exhibit there?" Chloe breathed out through her choking whilst still laughing her eyes flicking to Beca's who was shaking her head.

'You bitch.' Beca mouthed to her, trying to hide her smirk.

Chloe held a hand to her chest from laughing so much, "Yes let's go there."

"We're missing out on a inner joke here aren't we." Ellie asked as the other girls also had smiles on their faces but were wondering what was so funny.

"No. What are the other choices Ellie?" Beca shot back. Chloe laughter quickly died down.

"Regent Park is nice to go relax at for the afternoon or even go to the Zoo?" Ellie offered.

Beca shrugged not really minding where they go, but then an idea came to mind, "It's rather late in the afternoon already. How about we go to the London Eye?"

Ellie clapped, "I totally spaced on that. Der!" she chided herself with a laugh.

Beca looked to Chloe in question for the idea who eagerly nodded.

"We can stay around that area anyway there is more we can see before we head back if we want to." Ellie smiled and stood from the table.

The others followed whilst Michael and the other guard ushered them back to the bus.

Chloe's hand snaked down to hold Beca's once more. They needn't say anything, instead the viewed the passing London scenery before they stopped near the London Eye.

"Let's go ladies!" Ellie exclaimed.

Beca let go of her hand and they made their way off the bus and towards the booth to purchase tickets. Luckily enough the line wasn't too long and soon enough they were ushered into one of the pods.

Chloe was amazed at the size of it and Beca smiled at how her eyes were lighting up in excitement before they had even got on it.

Once the man closed the door they went over to a railing. It was late in the afternoon and the late sun shined beautifully over the landscape. Again Beca watched Chloe who was taking photos of the sight.

"So beautiful." Chloe voiced.

"Yeah." Beca directed towards her.

Chloe sent her a sly glance and smile. Again the overwhelming pull to kiss her was there but the pod jolted to a stop.

"What was that?" Beca asked a little nervously.

"Chill bitches we are stopping for another pod to be loaded with people." Ellie informed.

Chloe smirked at Beca, "Were you scared?"

"Pfft… no. I'm Becrawr remember." She nudged Chloe's shoulder with her own.

Chloe reached down and squeezed Beca's forearm with her hand before pecking her cheek.

Beca blushed at this and turned her gaze to the scenery, the pod once more moving upward.

Chloe brought Beca in close to take a couple of selfies with the London background. Ellie came over and offered to take a photo of them which she did. Then they all got another group photo.

"Amazing view right! I haven't been up here myself in a long time." Ellie stated.

"Absolutely. Thank you so much for today Ellie. For setting all this up." Chloe commended.

"Not a problem! I'm glad you've had fun." she smiled.

Chloe walked over to the other side of the large pod towards Beca who had since moved. Beca was wandering around taking in the full 360 view the pod gave. She noted how Beca was still playing around with the bracelet she had given her, her own hand coming up to the golden arrow necklace.

Beca turned to see Chloe smiling at her and narrowed her gaze with a smirk, "Whatchu lookin' at creeper?"

Chloe scoffed, "That there is something ruining my view of this great London landscape."

"Oh! Ouch…" Beca feigned hurt with her left hand to her chest.

Chloe stuck out her tongue in jest before standing beside Beca. They were about to reach the ground.

"Here hand me your phone." Chloe asked.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I do that?"

"I sent you a photo and I want to see if you got it." She replied innocently.

"Uh huh…" Beca wasn't convinced but pulled out her phone and checked to see that there was a new message from Chloe. Opening it she found the photo Ellie had just taken of them together with the London background.

"Let me see!" Chloe exclaimed and snatched the phone.

"Woah! Hey!" Beca voiced after Chloe's actions and she moved over to the other side of the pod.

Chloe was giggling and quickly opened the app on Beca's phone.

"What are you doing Beale?" Beca slyly and playfully asked.

Their antics caught the attention of the others in the pod that watched the pair with wide smiles.

Beca was finally able to corner Chloe, "HA! Got you now bitch!"

Chloe's face dropped, her expression contorting to that of hurt. Beca's smile quickly faded and she lowered her arms that were keeping her closed in.

"I'm so-"

"Psych!" Chloe exclaimed and moved around Beca to successfully escape.

Beca was now scowling and turned to see the ever so bubbly Chloe who was proud of her tactic.

"Award winning actress, remember?" Chloe voiced pleased with herself.

Ellie had been looking down at her own phone to see Beca's new Instagram post, who snickered and glanced at Beca.

Beca locked eyes with Ellie and connected the dots when she looked back to her phone. Her glance turned to Chloe and walked towards her, "Okay what have you posted?"

Chloe smirked and handed her the phone.

Beca's instagram page was open and on her latest post. The photo was the one she had seen before Chloe had snatched it away.

BecaMitchell – We're just two peas in a pod atChloeBeale #puns #LondonTourExpress13 #swag

The photo had already gathered thousands of likes, the comments flooding in.

"Oh my god." Beca mumbled at the beyond lame caption, "Gee thanks Chloe." She feigned sweetly.

Chloe was giggling, "It's funny!"

Beca rolled her eyes.  _More than a few badass points are going to be lost on that one._

"Swag? Really?" Beca asked as if she were in pain. She was.

The girls continued to laugh as they got off the pod and headed back to the bus. In the meantime Chloe had commented on the photo.

ChloeBeale – Oh that's clever! ;) atBecaMitchell

BecaMitchell – Guys my phone has been hijacked. #damnyouBeale

Her phone lit up with notifications from other friends.

CynthiaRose – Hahaha #brilliant

Yelyahwilliams – A+ photo right here. And them captions! #sofullofswag Miss you both!x atBecaMitchell atChloeBeale

AmyWillz – God Beca you are just so full of swag #mustbe a #peasinapodthing

"Amy Willz?" Chloe laughed who was also following the comments from the others.

"Yeah her last name is Wilson. I dunno," Beca rolled her eyes, "she decided to shorten it to that for her instragram account I suppose."

Quickly Chloe hit follow on their accounts.

They chuckled as they sat on the bus. It really had been a fun day. Beca had really enjoyed herself, it was times like these with Chloe that she prized. It was late in the afternoon and Beca was once again starving. Luckily she wasn't the only one.

"Who's up for dinner?" Ellie asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon enough they pulled up in front of a large restaurant. They only had to wait for 10 minutes before they were seated and ordered their meals. Beca sat beside Chloe with Ellie at the head of the table near Beca and the other two girls on the other side of the table. They all discussed and recapped the day, going over the small photography store Beca and Chloe had been in. Chloe admitting she bought quite a few pieces that she was excited to put up when she got home. Their meals arrived and they ate.

"Don't forget your meds." Chloe whispered to Beca.

Beca nodded and popped the cap to the bottles, placing two in her mouth and downing it with some water.

"I was thinking we could hit a pub or club afterwards if you are both up for it?" Ellie asked.

Beca nodded, "Yeah I'm keen."

Chloe yawned, "I could probably go for an hour or so. Not gonna lie I'm pretty spent. But yeah I'm also keen."

"You sure?" Ellie asked.

Beca shrugged, "We could just go out tomorrow night?"

"I'm actually leaving tomorrow arvo." Ellie informed taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh really?" Beca asked.

"Mmhm. I've got a concert to perform then I'm visiting friends."

They went on to split the bill and head back onto the bus which dropped them off at a bar. Chloe walked beside Beca as they entered the fairly busy bar with Michael right behind them.

"Wow this place is so cool." Chloe voiced over the music playing.

Beca smiled at her enthusiasm. The large tavern had a rustic vibe going, a stage in the far end and they passed a small courtyard which had numerous seats and tables for those to sit outside away from the music. Making their way through the people they first went to the bar.

Beca hung back and typed a few messages out to her friends back home. Jesse was also texting asking how the trip was and making conversation. She was hoping to immerse herself in her phone to keep the want of some alcohol at bay. Not having thought this through at the restaurant the doctors words ran through her mind of not being allowed to have any alcohol what so ever. It wasn't Beca's intentions of wanting to get smashed drunk she only wanted to have a couple with her friends.

Beca huffed and went through her instagram noting how many photos she scrolled past of Jesse and Aubrey together.  _God all lovey dovey…ugh._   _PAH-LEASE!_

"Beca."

She recognized that voice. Beca peered up to see Robbert and a few of his other friends.

"Hi." She plainly replied.

"How are you? How's the hand?" He asked pointing to the bandage.

"It's still there." She replied sarcastically.

He nodded feeling the tension between them.

"Hey we're going to the bar you want anything?" one of his friends asked, thinking it best they leave them to talk.

"Yeah just a beer thanks. I'll catch up with you'se." he replied then turned back to Beca.

Ellie had her drink but waited for the others to receive theirs.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked Ellie. She had turned to ask if Beca would like something to drink was thinking the brunette was right beside her but she had disappeared.

"Huh… I don't know. Geez that girl's height doesn't help with being able to sneak away."

"Why would she be sneaking away?" Chloe took a mouthful of her drink.

Ellie slapped a hand to her forehead, "Well not sneaking away but she may have moved away. She can't drink any alcohol while on her meds for her hand."

"Oh." Chloe wasn't made aware of that, "Look for Michael…"

"Okay well let's go outside and get a seat she might be out there."

Chloe nodded and they turned away from the bar, making their way through the crowd towards the courtyard.

Finding a table they sat down their drinks and the other girls sat down with Ellie's guard also sitting with them.

Chloe sat down and pulled out her phone but saw no messages from Beca. Instead she typed one to  **Michael** : Hey are you and Beca still in the pub?

In the meantime she continued to glance around the area.

Michael was standing right behind Beca now. Seeing Robbert made him move from his somewhat distant post and was ready to intervene. Not liking the way he had spoken to Beca at the festival just days ago.

"What do you want Robbert?" Beca asked.

Robert looked around at the many people around them seeing the familiar bodyguard from the festival.

"Can we?" Robbert gestured that they make their way to a more quiet area.

Beca bit the inside of her mouth in deliberation then she slowly nodded. It was more than likely they would run into each other at other festivals. Best they discuss what happened then it be awkward every time they see each other.

Robbert walked past his friends who handed him his beer and again told them he'd be back.

"Did you want a drink?" he offered as they passed the bar.

Beca just shook her head and they went outside.

Finding a vacant spot near the couches Robbert moved around the large coffee table to sit down. Beca looked back to Michael and gave him a small smile to reassure she was fine. He nodded and moved to a spot where he could still see them but wasn't able to hear their conversation.

Beca moved over and sat beside him though with a large enough gap between them. She sat there and waited for him to say something.

Robert sighed, "First and foremost, I'm sorry. That was completely out of line what I said to you."

"Then why did you say it?"

Robbert shuffled in his seat towards his beer to take a sip, in doing so he moved closer to her, "I was… in all honesty? I was embarrassed and angry that you turned me down… I had been drinking, no excuse, but that didn't help the situation."

Beca sighed he eyes glancing around before landing back on Robbert's, "I see us as friends Robbert. Sorry if I ever led you on but that's it. I accept your apology but don't ever speak to me like that again."

He gave a firm nod to her serious tone and words, "We cool?" he asked with arms open.

Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Sure…" but she didn't move forward into his hug.

He laughed, "Come here Becs!" in a friendly way he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Get off you lump!" she sarcastically voiced (but in truth really wanted him off her).

Chloe received a text from Michael and as she read it Ellie spoke, "Oh there she is…" her voice running off.

"What is it?" Chloe asked looking towards the direction Ellie was.

"Nothing, she's just with Rob." Ellie stated. She wasn't sure how Chloe was on jealousy, not that there was anything to be jealous about.

"Oh okay." Chloe simply stated. The message Michael had sent back informed her that they were still in the pub but Beca was in conversation with someone.

Looking through the crowd she saw the man hugging Beca before he got off her and with an exchange of words they both stood up, he disappeared inside whilst Beca looked around for them.

Chloe stood and waved and Beca smiled heading over to them.

"Hey." Beca voiced before sitting down.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked. She could tell Beca was uncomfortable when he had his arms around her. This made Chloe smile internally, dimming her worry and slight jealousy.

"Yeah that was Robbert. We had a… disagreement, back at Creamfields."

Ellie hadn't heard of this and had her eyebrow raised,  _What's he done…_

"It's okay now though," Beca added seeing the girl's expression turn to concern, "Nothing to worry about." She smiled to both of them reassuringly.

Chloe had a small smile and they went on to converse.

"How long are you two going to stay in London for anyway?" Ellie asked them.

Beca shrugged, "Maybe leave the day after tomorrow?"

Chloe looked to Beca then back at Ellie nodding her head, "Yeah that sounds good. I want to get home to my baby."

"Uh… what?" Ellie asked not knowing what she meant by the term, "What aren't you telling us Chloe!" she laughed, as did they all.

"My dog Billie. Jessica has been looking after him while I've been away." Chloe informed taking a mouthful of her drink. Then she pulled out her phone and showed a picture to Ellie and the other girls who 'Aw'd' at the dog.

"Adorable." Lissie added.

"Eh…" Beca voiced jokingly which earned her a gasp from Chloe and a slap to the shoulder.

"How dare you!" Chloe's gaze narrowed.

"Kidding! Geesh. Reel em' in Beale." Beca laughed.

"You reel it in Mitchell. Don't speak badly against Billie!" she pointed her finger authoritatively in good jest.

Beca held her hands up in surrender, "Guess I'll have to buy the little guy a Louis Vuitton jacket or something now."

They laughed, "How do you know they have jackets for dogs?" Hannah asked.

"I don't."

"No but they actually do." She informed.

"Whaa?... no." Beca had an eyebrow raised.

"One of them could probably fit on you." Ellie joked, which more laughter ensued.

Beca glared at the blonde before her eyes went to Chloe who was trying to suppress her laughter, hand cupped to her mouth.

Beca had an unimpressed smirk and flipped her middle finger to the lot of them before standing from the table.

"Oh come on!" Ellie drawled.

Chloe's hand shot out to take Beca's, "Where you going?"

"I'm thirsty. I'll be right back." Beca stated.

"Oh I can come with you. I need a refill." Chloe voiced standing from the table, "Anyone need a refill?"

The others politely declined, and the two brunettes headed to the bar.

Michael stuck to them closely, the people in the bar had since grown naturally as the night went on. Chloe had been rather tired but found some more energy by having fun with the other women in this great pub. Those around them seemed to double take at the women and most instantly recognizing them, but none were yet to approach.

Finally standing by the bar Beca craned her head to get the attention of one of the bartenders.

"If you can't drink you should've said something. Could've just gone back to the hotel." Chloe voiced.

Beca shrugged, "I'm fine. I wanted to come out anyway. I'm just getting a water."

Chloe smiled, "Okay."

Finally they were served and a few patrons at the bar turned and hollered at Beca.

"Beca Mitchell! Take a shot with us please!" one of the men from the group called out. She didn't know them but gave a short laugh when seeing them hold up a shot glass.

"Thanks but no thanks." She replied.

"Aww…" the group gave pouts. They looked to be travellers that were having a great time. Soon enough to Beca's chagrin the rest of the bars' patrons soon joined in to the chant for Beca to have a drink with them.

Beca was about to open her mouth and give in to the request but Chloe's voiced shot over the crowd.

"I WILL!"

"YEAAHHH!" the crowd roared.

Beca whipped around to Chloe who gave a half shrug and smiled. Passing her glass to Beca she went over to the middle of the bar and the shots were lined up.

Beca took out her phone and snapped a photo before placing it back into her pocket.

"Hey Beca! How about you pour the shots?!" the patron asked.

Beca didn't know what to say, her eyes looked to the bartender who shrugged and nodded.

Beca's answer was walking around the bar and taking the bottle from the bartender to pour the shots. Flashes were going off around them.

"You ready?" the man taunted to Chloe.

There were four of them lined up against the bar. It had turned into a competition.

Chloe gave a bright smirk, "Bring it on!"

They laughed a little shocked at the renowned actresses taunt.

"You've all made a grave mistake here." Beca added, remembering their contest in Cancun.

The man laughed and they all looked to her, ready for her to call it.

"Okay! Here we go." Beca stated before pouring the last vodka shot, "GO!"

Chloe grabbed them and in quick succession tipped each shot glass back, the liquid shooting down her throat and burning as it did so. She pushed through and got to the fifth and last shot.

She held her hands up high in success just as the man beside her did so as well. They laughed.

Beca was biased wanting to say Chloe and turned to the bartender with her hand gesturing it was either way.

"We have a tie I think!" the bartender announced.

The rest of the bar clapped and cheered as the man held out his hand to Chloe and she shook it in good gesture for the tie.

"Could we get a photo?" he asked the pair.

Beca had returned from around the bar and she nodded to the question.

Chloe took her place in the middle of the group whilst Beca was in-between a couple of people further down. They looked to a person who was holding the camera and smiled.

They all turned and thanked the pair, Beca keeping close to Chloe for when the shots really hit her. Chloe was doing okay in the meantime but soon others around the bar jumped in asking for a photo with them.

Beca took some solo ones with some people whilst Chloe did the same to speed up the process. Beca soon glanced to Michael and that was the sign to help them out.

"Beca! Chloe! We need to get you back to the table." He announced and helped them through the crowd. They had seen Ellie and she joined in being taken back outside.

"What are you doing in here?" Beca asked the blonde.

"I was going to the bathroom and saw the commotion going on. I got a video!" Ellie laughed and so did Chloe. Chloe didn't care, she was young and having fun.

Seated back at the table Beca handed Chloe her drink and they went on to talk, some of them lazily and drunkenly singing to the songs playing from inside. Soon enough the music changed, hearing an announcer state that a band would be playing now and the live music began.

"We should go dance!" Chloe enthused.

Beca smirked knowing the shots must be starting to affect Chloe.

"Yes! Let's go!" Ellie was more than keen and stood from her chair.

"I'm staying out here." Beca stated.

Chloe however immediately pouted hearing that.

"No-nope-nah uh- no." Beca shook her head looking anywhere but.

Chloe smirked but really pulled out the biggest glassy eyes and pout, getting right up close to Beca so as she couldn't escape the look.

Beca went to quickly glance but her eyes became locked on Chloe, "… Dammit!" She huffed.

Chloe squealed in delight and Beca stood from the chair following the group of girls inside to the small dance floor.

 _This is a pub_ Beca thought rolling her eyes at the fact near everyone was watching them dancing to the live band that was playing.

Chloe gasped in excitement when the group started to do the cover of 'Jessie's Girl.' The girl's, excluding Beca, started to sing to it and in a completely drunk, fun and over exaggerated way.

Beca tried to hide her smiling face from Chloe who was trying to get her into it. Beca just smiled and nodded at Chloe who was dancing about and singing.

Beca's eyes soon turned to the band and really listened to them singing. They were good. She had a content smile listening to the live band. It ran through her mind of how long it had been hearing a live band (apart from the Grammy's). This environment and atmosphere was completely different, it took her back. A part of her started to gnaw at how much she missed it.

The band started to do a cover of 'Born to be Wild' and the whole bar seemed to swarm the dance floor shouting the lyrics. Beca bobbed her head side to side and couldn't help but laugh at Chloe who was singing loudly right to her.

"Booorrn tooo be wiiiiiild!" Chloe sung and started to play an air guitar.

Beca cocked her eyebrow at the sloppy attempt, in fact she walked over to a near by table and placed her cup down to have her hands free.

"Oh it's on!" Chloe stated catching on to Beca's gesture.

Beca smirked and shook her head not quite believing she was doing this. Bringing her hands up they started to give their best air guitar. Beca rocking her hair wildly back and forth. Those around them laughed and watched, probably taking photos. Ellie soon burst in between them and pulled the hair tie in her hair out and started to belt her own air guitar. Pretty much beating out the both of them.

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend showing off. Chloe just laughed and kept going to try and beat out Ellie, both of them screaming the lyrics at each other.

Beca couldn't help but allow her face to light up but slightly dim at the next cover that the band changed to. The lead singer and the backup started to sing I'm gonna be (500 miles) by The Proclaimers.

It had been a long time since Beca had heard this song. The memory of her brother came to mind. When he introduced the song to her and one day belted it out for her to join in. He was so enthusiastic whenever he would sing any song.

* * *

**X**

Smirking he pressed the button on his tape player and turned the volume right up, opening his door he went directly to the door across from him.

"Sing it with me Beca!"

"But I would walk five hundred miles - And I would walk five hundred more - Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles- To fall down at your door."

He continued to sing urging her to join as he stood at her bedroom door.

Beca tried to suppress her smirk and shook her head not bothering to look up from her homework.

He smirked and wasn't about to give in. He had seen her upset earlier and knew this song was going to cheer her up and he was going to give it his all in doing so.

Strutting into her room he continued to belt out the lyrics:

"When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

Daniel made his way around her room trying to get her attention by pointing at her.

And when the money comes in for the work I do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

He picked up her hairbrush and sung into it like a mic, walking around her bed holding it to her but was yet to sing.

And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you"

He jumped onto her nearby desk chair the late afternoon sun washing over him as he went on to belt out the chorus. Then stood on top of her desk.

But I would walk five hundred miles!

And I would walk five hundred more!

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

"Come on Beca it's the best part!" he enthused.

Beca's eyes snapped up to meet his as he jumped down onto the ground from her desk and ran up to her with the hairbrush extended out to for her to sing into. She shook her head at his silliness and caved in with a bright smile. Pushing her homework to the side she stood on top of her bed and took the hairbrush from his grasp to hold it in her own.  **Beca**  sung the support parts of the lyrics before joining in on the main.

Da lat da ( **Da lat da** ), da lat da ( **Da lat da** )

Both of them singing: Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da ( **Da lat da** ), da lat da ( **Da lat da** )

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Beca was laughing and Daniel was thrilled that he had achieved his goal. He held out his hand for her to join him on the ground. Taking his hand she jumped down and he linked their arms in jest as they continued to sing whilst walking out of her room and into the hallway.

When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you

And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream

I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

They walked back and forth up the small hallway, remaining close to his room for the music. Daniel's smile only increased seeing Beca really getting into the song with him as they strutted.

And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you

I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you

"Sing it!" he yelled before the next chrous. Beca laughed and pushed through to really belt out the song.

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

Beca walked into her room playing the part, and Daniel feigned falling down.

To fall down at your door!

Then he jumped up and they both rocked their heads back and forth.

Da lat da ( **Da lat da** ), da lat da ( **Da lat da** )

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da ( **Da lat da** ), da lat da ( **Da lat da** )

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da ( **Da lat da** ), da lat da ( **Da lat da** )

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

Da lat da ( **Da lat da** ), da lat da ( **Da lat da** )

Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

And I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

Beca walked forward and pushed him back playfully after they finished the song. She went over to her dresser placing the hairbrush back down. Daniel was smiling at her brightly.

"That was better then homework right!?" he teased.

She scoffed, "Definitely."

Beca walked towards him and playfully jabbed him lightly in the chest, "Thanks."

He swung an arm around her shoulder, "You got it sis."

Beca side glanced at his questioningly, "You really consider me your sister?" She still wasn't really used to him calling her that. Though Beca didn't admit it, she looked up to Daniel.

"Hell yeah I do. I always wanted a sister, told you that." He shrugged, "And I think you're an awesome sister. I hope I'm an awesome brother."

Beca smile warmly, she could feel the tears brimming her eyes and turned to hug him, "The best."

**X**

* * *

Chloe was jumping all over the place with Ellie and the song ended. The band moving on to cover 'Brown Eyed Girl.'

Turning around she saw Beca smiling but it was a little forced her eyes somewhat distant.

Taking her hand into her own Beca's eyes shifted into Chloe's.

"You okay?" she half yelled over the music.

Beca forced a bigger smile and nodded, "Yeah." Then she gestured she was going to the bathroom. Chloe nodded asking if she wanted her to come with but Beca shook her head.

Instead Beca slyly made her way over to the bar but hesitated. She wasn't sure why… but she stopped just before she could lean against the bar to get the bartenders attention.

Running a hand through her hair the doctors words once again went through her mind.

_Fuck it… right?! I mean it's one drink. It's been hours since I took the pills._

Turning around her eyes locked into Michael's who gave her a short smile. A smile that told her that she was okay. Beca shot the small smile back and with a clenched fist went towards the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, Robbert saw Beca and he went over to talk more. They stood near the dance floor as they discussed the band, London and other festivals for the next year. What they would be doing etc. She had calmed down since going to the bathroom, and Beca was thankful for the random discussion to distract her from her own thoughts.

It didn't last long as the girls made their way over to them. Chloe eyed Robbert up and down before taking Beca's hand, "Where'd you go?! We were tearing it up out there!" she laughed.

Beca smiled, "I could see that."

Robbert looked between the two, "Is this?..." he asked Beca who nodded.

"Yeah-uh Chloe this is Robbert – Robbert, Chloe." She made the introductions.

Chloe forced a small smile, "Nice to meet you." She half slurred.

Beca turned to Michael, and gestured he come over, "Could you bring the bus around?"

Michael nodded and turned to Ellie's guard and spoke to him.

"I think we should head back yeah?" Beca stated to which the other girls drunkenly nodded and agreed to. It was already near two in the morning and they were ready to leave.

"See ya Robbert." Beca voiced.

He smiled, "Keep in touch yeah?"

Beca nodded and waved whilst the other girls said their goodbyes to him and others.

Michael came back and cleared the crowd who half cheered them out. Beca helped Chloe onto the bus who crashed into Beca's side once they were seated.

The bus took off and they were on their way. Beca looked to Chloe with a smile who was still mumbling some of the songs they had danced to.

Peering around thus bus the other girls were swaying about and chatting.

"Where we going first?" Ellie asked, "Oh you girls can stay at my place! Yes, let's do that! Oh bus driverrrrrrr, to my humble abode please!"

Beca chuckled, "You sure?"

"Yeah plenty of room!" she smiled back.

Beca nodded and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder who continued to snuggle into her.

"You okay?" she asked the fellow brunette.

"Huh-uh… yeah." Chloe mumbled, with droopy eyes.

"Little drunk?"

Chloe held up her index finger and thumb to symbolize as well as state, "Just a little."

"Mmm" Beca hummed with a nod and chuckled, "Thanks for taking that for me back at the bar."

Chloe practically saved her from having to be the downer and decline the drink offer from the tourists.

Chloe gave a dopey smile, "Anytime Bec-rawr." saying the rawr with a small growl.

Soon enough they arrived back at Ellie's home and the blonde led Chloe upstairs. Chloe however was persistent and waited for Beca about mid-way up the stairs.

Beca turned to talk to Michael briefly before he left and turned to Chloe drunkenly calling her name for her help. Beca chuckled and went up the stairs, helping Chloe as they followed Ellie down the hallway.

The blonde opened a door for Beca and Chloe, "Here you are – Goodnight!" she drunkenly declared walking back down the hallway, "God and I have a flight later on today…" she mumbled to herself.

Beca helped Chloe sit on the bed before going over to close the door.

"What are we meant to change into?" Beca muttered.

"How bout our birthday suits?" Chloe teased who had now slumped back to lie on the bed. Her hands shot up and gestured for Beca to join her.

Beca chuckled, and walking over to Chloe she helped her up to take off her jacket, shoes then jeans.

Beca did the same leaving just her underwear and top on. Walking over to flick the light off she returned to climb into the bed.

Chloe was nearly asleep already but with Beca's help her body was bought underneath the sheets. Chloe brought herself in closer to Beca's body, licking her own lips at the thoughts going through her mind.

"I'm horny Becaaa!" Chloe whispered.

It sent a shudder down Beca's spine feeling her soft breath against her skin. Chloe's hand started to trail up her thigh and stomach.

"No. Go to sleep." Beca stated and held Chloe's hand on her stomach, keeping it there and to stop its' movement.

Chloe pouted in the dark but couldn't put up a fight, as she was beyond tired.

"Is-… are-you… you're punishing me aren't you?" Chloe slurred, remembering the phone call.

Beca smiled, "Maybe. Maybe I've just got too much swag for you to handle."

Chloe scoffed, "Fuck sakes… cuddle me then?"

Beca helped Chloe roll to her side and Beca came in close behind, her arm draped over Chloe's side.

"London Tour Express two thousand and thirteen bitches!" Chloe sleepily cheered.

"Night angel." Beca pecked her neck.

"Uhng-mm." Chloe mumbled before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield
> 
> I'm Gonna Be – The Proclaimers
> 
> Born To Be Wild - Steppenwolf


	38. London Torture

Beca had awoken early that morning from a nightmare about her father. Rubbing her shocked eyes of the sleep she was careful in shifting the still sleeping brunette to the side and stepped out of the bed. Picking up her jeans she left going into the joining bathroom. Having a quick shower, and still getting use to keeping her bandaged hand out of the spray she used a towel on the rack and changed back into her clothes.

Beca stopped by the bed still seeing Chloe fast asleep before she opened the door and silently left. She had been in Ellie's house before and went to the kitchen area. Yet to hear any movement in the home from the others, she continued on in her task. Taking a glass out of a cabinet she filled it with water and grabbed some painkillers. Making her way back down the hall she opened the door, albeit awkwardly with juggling a glass in her bandaged hand and opening the door with the other.

Chloe was still out like a light.

Beca placed the items on the bedside table on Chloe's side. Beca sighed at the sight of Chloe's dark chocolate locks sprawled over her face and the pillow. Picking up the sheet she pulled it up Chloe's body a little more.

Beca picked up her phone and left the room once more and went back into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen island bench she checked her phone for emails and messages. The time on her phone read 7.13am, and already she had a few emails to attend to.

_Wish I had my laptop…_

The few messages she had were from Liv, Cynthia, Jesse and Sheila. Going through them one by one she sent off replying messages and continued to text Jesse briefly in regards to the label. Soon enough he called to discuss some places he had found in L.A and sent some pictures to her phone.

_Not bad… hmm…_

Beca went through each of the links and wasn't all that bothered as to which house. They all looked suitable. Her phone buzzed showing Jesse's name up top for a new message.

 **Jesse** : I think it's time you purchase a home don't you? Can't keep living out of your suitcases Beca.

 **Beca:** I'll be renting. The West Hollywood one in the hills looks nice.

It was expensive but they all were.

 **Jesse:** Very well. Yes that one has 4 bedrooms – 5 bathrooms. Gated with security cameras. 4-car garage. A gym room, and it also has another spare room. I've spoken to the homeowners and they are fine with musical equipment being stored in there. A guesthouse. Has a pool and sauna too. What do you think?

It looked private and big enough to live in for the months she would be spending there. She went through the photos of the furnish home and thought it was decent.

 **Beca:** Send in an offer and the time frame I would be living there for. Thanks Jesse.

 **Jesse:** Not a problem. I will send that in later on today and will let you know what I hear back.

Ellie made her way into the kitchen, opening up the fridge quickly with her back to Beca she watched the frantic blonde. Ellie skulled half the bottle of water and reached for some pain meds, swallowing them quickly with the rest of the remaining bottle of water.

Ellie turned and went to scream in shock not knowing the brunette was there "Ah-" unfortunately her mouth was full of water and she began to choke.

Beca laughed but got up off the stool and hit her on the back a few times to help pass the water.

Ellie coughed but finally it began to pass, her voice a whole lot huskier from choking, "Shit B-beca!" she coughed.

"Ah yes my plan to sit here and wait to scare you worked." Beca rolled her eyes.

"You could have said something!" Ellie snapped.

Beca moved away from Ellie and sat back down at the stool, "My bad…" she laughed.

"Sure. You take pleasure in my pain." Ellie stated.

"You're a great friend Ellie but I'm not into that."

Ellie tried to laugh but her throat was still sore, instead she pretended to crack an imaginary whip at Beca, making the small sound effect.

"Ouch." Beca played along.

Ellie shook her head, "Sarcastic ass."

Beca beamed a quick sarcastic smile then dropped it, "So you all packed for your trip?"

"Kind of. I've woken up late this morning, haven't even done my morning workout!" Ellie stressed, making her way out of the kitchen.

Beca picked up her phone and followed, "Well drop and give me 20! Quick!"

"I will kill you." Ellie gritted her teeth and entered her room.

Beca chuckled, "Thanks for letting us crash here."

"Yeah sure. Thought you two would want to spend time together without the paps or someone catching a photo." Ellie winked, "Now how many times do my sheets need to be washed?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "No times Ellie."

"Oh? Thought you two would be all over each other." Ellie proceeded to pack some more things into her suitcase/carry on backpack.

"That's none of your business Ellie." Beca stated warningly, taking a seat on her bed.

"Okay-okay." Ellie gave in jokingly, "Did you both have fun yesterday though?"

Beca nodded, "Yeahp! Sure did. Was happy to be rid of that bus by the end of it."

Ellie laughed, "I knew you would fucking love that. The pub was fun though!"

Beca again nodded with a small smile, "It was."

"What was up with you and Robbert? What disagreement? I don't have to knock him out the next time I see him do I?"

Beca scoffed, "No. Not need for that, yet. It's fine he was drunk and said some shit."

Ellie stood up from her suitcase, and narrowed her eyes, "You sure?"

"Really-really sure." Beca smirked.

Ellie smiled then gave a nod before disappearing into her bathroom, "The girls already left. Lissie is coming with me so she's gone to pack and Hannah is going home for the holidays." She voiced from the bathroom.

"Cool."

"Sure is!" Ellie enthused returning from the bathroom with a makeup bag, "What are you doing for the holidays? Doing a concert or…?" she went over to her suitcase and placed the makeup bag away.

"I-uh… I'm not sure. I was thinking of just staying in L.A for the holidays I think." Beca shrugged. She had numerous offers from all over to play for New Years, which was the usual thing for years. This year she felt like taking a break.

"Fair enough. You should. You've done a lot this year anyway! Go back to L.A and-" Ellie went over to the bedroom door to confirm they were alone, turning back to Beca she continued "and sort out some things, yeah?"

Beca had an eyebrow raised at this.

"You know what I mean." Ellie stated with an unimpressed expression, and a nod towards the direction of the only other person in her home.

Beca pursed her lips then forced a smile.

Ellie held her hands up in surrender, "Sooner or later that woman is going to want to 'talk'"

"W-why has she said something?" Beca asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"No. She doesn't have to. I could see it yesterday couldn't you?" Ellie replied, slightly taken back that Beca hadn't seen what she did. Often Ellie would look over to see Chloe aching to hold Beca's hand or even kiss her.  _God did they even kiss yesterday? It must be killing Chloe._

Beca sat there stumped.

Ellie opened her mouth to near yell at her friend for not realizing but hearing a faint voice from somewhere in the house they both turned to the doorway.

"Hello?"

Beca stood from the bed and left Ellie's room, going down the hallway finding Chloe rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Chloe enthused but quietly having a headache.

"How are you feeling?" Beca smiled, she didn't look to hung over.

Chloe just gave a slow nod, "This isn't the worst hangover I've ever had. Not by a long shot. But I have got a bit of a headache."

"I left some water for you-"

"Yeah I got that. Thank you!" Chloe voiced gratefully and walked forward closer to Beca, she wanted to kiss her but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth." Chloe scrunched up her face.

"Oh ew!" Beca scrunched up her face in mock.

Chloe scoffed, "Asshole!"

"Hey!" Beca stepped forward and pinned Chloe's back to the wall. Her body was flush against Chloe's whose expression went blank, her eyes incredibly darker. Beca ghosted her lips over Chloe's before joining them in a soft kiss.

Chloe hummed into the kiss, her arms draped around Beca's neck prolonging the kiss.

Beca broke the kiss with a content smile, noticing Chloe was yet to open her eyes she waited until she did. Chloe had a smile playing at her lips and opened her eyes to see Beca's face contorted in disgust, "Oh wow that morning breath!"

Chloe mouth dropped with a smile, knowing Beca was joking but even still. She slapped Beca on the shoulder, and broke the embrace walking away back into the bedroom. Beca followed.

"Fine no kisses for you then!" Chloe stated before turning around.

Beca crashed right into her, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist she took them backwards onto the bed. Chloe went to yelp in surprise but Beca's lips were back on hers. Their breath was bad, but they didn't particularly care at the moment.

Pulling away from each other they chuckled.

Ellie's voice rung out down the hallway, "I'm coming in ladies!"

Beca scoffed and Chloe just snickered before they sat up on the bed waiting for the blonde to enter.

Ellie stood by the doorframe, "I'm leaving for the airport shortly but if you girls want to make something to eat you are more than welcome." Then an idea struck her, "Actually you could both just stay here if you want?"

"Huh?" Beca voiced.

"Yeah if you both want to bring your stuff back here and stay at mine till you leave that's completely fine with me." Ellie added.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked.

"Up to you both but the offer is there. I won't be here so you'll have this place to yourselves."

Beca looked to Chloe to see what she thought but hearing her ringtone Beca stood from the bed, "Excuse me." She stated before leaving out into the hallway.

"Thanks for the offer Ellie. If Beca wants to I'm keen." Chloe smiled and stood from the bed.

"Cool well let me know. I've just finished packing." Ellie exhaled, "Have a hangover?"

Chloe laughed, "Just a headache. I've had worse."

"Yeah me too! Luckily I didn't go too far last night. I've already woken up late and missed my morning workout."

"Oh I miss working out. I have a couple of exercise equipment pieces at home but I usually go to the gym not far from me most times."

"Really?" Ellie was a fitness freak and was excited to talk about it. Chloe nodded so she continued on, "I usually go for jogs whenever I can on tour. Or here at home I have a personal trainer, or just go to the gym as well."

"It's great stress relief. Allows me to think. However if I'm in an action role or something like that the workouts are a whole lot tougher." Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah I bet. I suppose you will have some working out to do when you film that movie next year." Ellie remarked.  _Wait do I even know about that project… oops._

Chloe slightly tilted her head to the side, not sure if she had told Ellie about that or not.  _Most likely Beca did or she heard about through the news or something…_

"Yes. I have to sing and dance. There will be training for both of those things I'm sure. It was tough last time going through the basics of how to use our voices correctly. Apparently we might be having new producers or teachers for the music though. Hopefully whoever they are, they aren't too tough like the last people." Chloe laughed at the memory of it.

Ellie smirked, knowing full well who would be the producer, "I'm sure they will be nice."

Chloe smiled but felt like Ellie knew something she didn't. Opening her mouth to ask Beca stepped back into the room.

"Hey… so that was Jesse." Beca informed with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked immediately.

"The label is pretty busy being near the end of the year and all. I'm needed back in L.A to sort through some tracks for artists." Beca reported.

"Damn that sucks." Ellie voiced.

Chloe shrugged, "That's okay I mean… we planned to head back either tomorrow or the next day right?" she turned to Beca.

Beca nodded, "Yeah well we can catch a flight back together if you want?"

Chloe nodded, excited to head home and see her friends, moreover Billie.

Beca dialed a number on her phone, "Jesse? Yeah I need three seats back to L.A…." she said into the phone, walking out of the room once more.

"Guess we're heading home then." Chloe voiced. Ellie gestured that she follow her down the hallway. Passing Beca, Ellie pointed that they would be in the kitchen.

"Excited to be going home?" Ellie asked. Taking some cereal out of the cupboard she pulled out three bowls. Ellie gestured to the bowl, in askance.

Chloe nodded, "Thanks. And yeah I am. I love London and I've done more here with you and Beca yesterday then I have… ever." she laughed. "I'd like to come back here again definitely but after being on tour for the last half of this year I'm ready to head back home to see friends and Billie."

Ellie nodded, knowing the feeling well of being away on long tours and the want of being home, "Yes I understand completely. Seems the right time to go anyway. We were lucky with the weather yesterday, today it's just pissing down outside." Ellie informed, pouring the cereal into the bowls, "Probably will be for the rest of the week."

"Suppose that's the London weather right?" Chloe guessed. The last time she was here it had been raining.

Ellie gave a firm nod with a smirk. Turning around she pulled the bottle of milk out of the fridge and poured some into the bowls before pushing one across the counter to Chloe. A spoon followed this across the counter top before Ellie returned the milk into the fridge.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled and spooned some of the cereal into her mouth.

Beca made her way into the kitchen and took a seat beside Chloe.

"Flights all booked then?" Ellie asked and slid the other bowl to her before eating her own bowl.

Beca nodded, "Thanks. Yeah flights are booked for early tomorrow morning back into L.A."

Chloe smiled, "Cool."

"Michael will be here to pick us up shortly." Beca informed through a mouthful.

"Don't eat with your mouthful." Chloe scolded with a grimace, "Where did he go last night anyway?"

Beca just chomped on her food a bit to annoy Chloe. Having succeeded she smiled before swallowing and answering, "He went back to the hotel we're staying at. He stayed there seeing as the car is there and can bring it around this morning when we were ready."

Chloe only nodded having a mouthful of cereal.

"Do you need a lift to the airport Ellie?" Beca asked.

Ellie shook her head, "Nah I'm all good. I've got a driver coming soon as well. Thanks anyway."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ellie remembered, "Chloe the photos you bought yesterday are by the door. Don't forget them."

"Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot about those." She laughed, "Thanks."

They continued to eat their breakfast and once they were done they began making their goodbyes. Michael had pulled up outside and waited for them.

Beca and Chloe hugged Ellie who was also leaving.

"Bye Ellie. Thanks again for everything!" Chloe voiced.

"Of course I'm happy that you both had fun. Hopefully we can catch up in the new year?"

"Yeah sure. I'm not sure what I am doing on New Years but you could join us…" Chloe looked to Beca before back at Ellie, "what ever it is we'll be doing."

Beca was a little taken back by this, would she be with Chloe during New Years? She hadn't really thought about it. Beca couldn't help but feel a twinge of panic course through her. Especially recalling Ellie's words before.

Ellie could see Beca's sudden hesitance and worry. Silently she prayed that the brunette wasn't over-analyzing, "Yeah-yeah we'll stay in touch. Figure it out." She simply stated before giving Beca a quick hug.

"Stop over thinking shit." Ellie whispered to her before pulling away, "Okay I'm off! Bye ladies!" She quickly ran out of cover into the pouring rain and towards the car.

The car behind Michaels was there for her, so she quickly jumped in and waved before to them before it pulled away. They waved back and Beca turned to their own car. She had asked Michael to pop the boot to place the bag of photos in and once that was done, closing the boot, Beca opened the door and gestured for Chloe to get in.

Chloe smiled in thanks and slid into the car, "Morning Michael."

"Good morning Chloe. How are you feeling?"

Chloe lightly laughed, "I'm good. Thanks."

Beca slid into the car and closed the door behind her, "Michael." She acknowledged.

"Beca. Where are we off to this morning?"

"Chloe's hotel please." She stated whilst buckling her seatbelt.

Michael started up the car and they were on their way.

"Back to my hotel?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure you want to have a shower and get changed. In the meantime I'll go back to my hotel and get changed."

"Okay… then what are we up to for the day?" Chloe excitedly asked.

Beca smiled and looked to Chloe, "I've got to go shopping for a new laptop-"

"Shopping!" Chloe squealed.

"My ears." Beca stated putting a hand to her throbbing eardrum.

Chloe laughed, "Sorry. Sorry Michael!"

"That's quite okay Chloe." Michael replied, whose heart rate picked up slightly from the sudden sound of her squeal.

"I take it you would like to join me?" Beca smirked.

"Hmm… nah." Chloe sarcastically replied before leaning forward and kissing Beca.

They broke away with a content smile on their lips. Chloe reached down and took Beca's hand into hers, feeling the bandage she went to pull away having forgotten and didn't want to cause any pain. Beca however held her hand, preventing her from moving away.

"It's okay." Beca informed.

"You sure?"

"Yes. It doesn't hurt, well nowhere near as much a couple of days ago."

"Should probably take your medication." Chloe stated.

Beca sighed and nodded, "I will."

"What time does our flight leave?"

"2am."

"2am?!" Chloe pouted. She was used to having to go on early flights when rushing around but they weren't rushing. She hoped they could at least sleep in.

"Most of the planes were booked out already. I suppose it being late in the year it's busy." Beca also empathized. Early flights were never the best, "We can be super tired together."

Together. That word shot through Chloe's mind re-sprouting all her thoughts on the two of them actually being TOGETHER. Why weren't they already? It was really starting to gnaw at her. Yesterday it had pained her not being able to kiss Beca. To just hold her hand as they walked around. Chloe decided that the time for this conversation wasn't now though and pushed them back from invading her mouth and speaking them aloud.

"Sounds good." Was all she could state with a weak smile. Her hand went to the necklace and fiddled around with it.

Beca smiled and went to her phone, typing out some messages.

Chloe found herself doing the same. She had been talking to some of her friends back home that wanted to meet up and schedule a time to do so when she got back. She was about to ask Beca whether she wanted to join but the car came to a stop.

"This is your stop Chlo." Beca smirked, "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Okay sounds great babe." Chloe leaned over and kissed her lips before opening the door and collecting her shopping bags from the boot, walking inside.

Beca had been watching her walk away when she felt her phone buzz.

 **Chloe:** I can feel your eyes staring at my ass. :P

She scoffed, and typed back.  **Beca:** Guilty as charged ;)

"We can go Michael." She informed and he pulled away from the hotel.

Arriving back at her hotel room Beca took her medication and went into the bathroom for a quick shower then bedroom to change into some fresh clothes. She took the chance to pack some things but really couldn't be bothered with it. The room was quite a mess and she decided to deal with it later.

Walking out to where her laptop was she opened it to still see some of the keys and other bits tainted with blood. It would be easier to just buy a new laptop rather than trying to clean it. Besides she didn't want to have to look at blood whenever she was trying to write or make music, which would just deter her, as it already has.

 **Beca:** Hey I'm just leaving the hotel now. Are you ready?

Her phone buzzed with a reply as she closed the door behind her and followed Michael to the elevator.

 **Chloe:** Yep! I'm ready. I'll wait for you in the lobby.

The car soon pulled up in front of the hotel once again and Chloe jumped into the car. Beca saw how refreshed she now looked. She looked beautiful before but knew Chloe would feel 100 times better from now having a shower and changing.

"Shopping time!" Chloe clapped.

"You are just too enthused about shopping." Beca smirked, their hands entwining.

"And how is that a bad thing? I've been working hard all year thank you very much! And seeing as how I just got my paychecks, I am ready to spend my dough." Chloe informed with a smirk and a click of her fingers with sass.

Beca laughed, "You go ahead girl! You earned it." She returned with some sass jokingly.

"Damn straight." Chloe rocked her head to the side with her lips puckered to emphasize it.

They both laughed at how silly they are before the called pulled to a halt.

"We are just around the back of the mall here. It's a large mall so it has clothes, electronic equipment and… stuff." Michael informed, adding a shrug at the end not really knowing what else they would shop for.

Chloe chuckled at his demeanor, clearly not having to go shopping that much with Beca.

"Let's go then!" Chloe enthused.

Beca followed her out of the car, unlinking their hands, and they made their way into the mall with Michael walking beside them.

Again it pained Chloe when Beca had unlinked their hands but tried to push it away. In fact to try and compensate she went into the closest store which happened to be a shoe store. Perfect.

"Thank god." Chloe mumbled to herself. She went over to the many racks and aisles of shoes already pulling various ones over to the stool to try on.

Beca watched with a cocked eyebrow. She had just watched the brunette storm into a shoe store and pull a dozen shoes off the shelves in quick haste.

_Is there a sale or something?_

Beca looked around the store, which wasn't all too busy, and wandering around to spot any sale signs, she did not. In fact picking up a pair of shoes they were far from cheap.

 _These are really nice boots though…_ She thought while eyeing the brown boot in her hand. Checking the tag she saw they were her size and tried them on.

_Yeah what the hell, I'm buying these._

A woman from the desk came over to her and offered to hold them at the counter. Beca thanked her and handed them to her.

"It would appear your friend is buying a whole new wardrobe." The older woman informed with a bright smile before returning to the desk.

Beca looked back over to Chloe to see she was in fact surrounded by shoes.

"Uh Chloe?"

"Mm?" Chloe hummed, pulling the shoes onto her foot before standing, "Oh these are so cute. What do you think?" she asked whilst walking over to a nearby mirror to look herself.

"Yeah they're very nice…. But uh-"

"What?" Chloe harmlessly asked.

"How many do you plan on buying? I'm just asking because you might need to buy another suitcase or something…. Or perhaps another plane."

Chloe pouted and slumped in posture. Beca was right and she hadn't thought about that factor of getting all of these pairs of shoes into her suitcase.

Beca saw that she now looked a little disappointed and thought on her feet of being able to help, "Unless we could sort something out? Maybe get someone to send them-"

"No-no…" Chloe interjected, "You're right. Dammit." She stood there for a moment trying to think of how much space she had available in her suitcase.

"I could maybe fit a couple of pairs in my suitcase?" Beca offered.

Chloe smiled at the fact of how Beca had tried to come up with a solution for her shoe dilemma, "That's okay… I think I can fit about 3 pairs into mine, depending on how big the shoes are." She looked down to the boots she was currently trying on.

"I am definitely taking these!" she informed.

Beca laughed, "Okay. Well two more pairs then."

Chloe pouted, "Fiiiiiine." She drawled.

After an hour or so of Chloe sorting through her top 20 pairs, Beca had rejoiced when they had cut those numbers down.

"WE ARE DOWN TO THE FINAL 5 PAIRS OF SHOES. ONLY TWO CAN MAKE IT!" Beca mockingly announced loudly, making some of the retail workers laugh.

"I'm getting there Becs!" Chloe stated.

Beca turned around to the man slumped on a nearby chair "You hear that Michael? She's getting there."

Michael's expression was dull and like a man he was completely over it, only sporting a thumbs up.

Beca turned back to Chloe with a chuckle at the poor man's torture.

Chloe laughed into her hands trying to cover her face, feeling sorry for the bodyguard. Quickly she stood and inhaled deeply holding one shoe from each pair she was deciding from.

Beca sucked in breath, "We could be getting a decision right now ladies and gentlemen… has the time come? Which pairs will be chosen?" her voice was low and quiet.

Chloe fought the smirk that wanted to surface, instead focused on the task. Her eyes glanced from one shoe to the next. Whilst they glanced to the shoe in her right hand they picked up on one of the other pairs.  _They're really nice also._

Chloe leaned down to inspect them.

Beca let the breath she had been holding out in disappointment, "And like the tease that we are ladies and gentlemen we will let you know right after this ad break."

"Oh would you shush!" Chloe chided playfully.

"Would you just pick a pair of shoes already?!" She shot back good-humoredly.

"Okay-okay!" Chloe bit her tongue in-between her teeth in serious deliberation now.

Beca smirked at the adorable sight.

Chloe exhaled, "Okay I pick these two." She stated whilst holding them up.

Beca turned to the ladies at the counter, "Quick blast the confetti canons and ring these babies through!"  _Before she changes her mind again!_

Chloe rolled her eyes whilst the women at the counter laughed and collected the box for the shoes to be placed in before ringing them through the till. Handing over her credit card they finally made there way out of the store.

Beca was laughing and Chloe stopped, "What is it?"

"Hang on." Beca stated before going back into the shoe store.

Chloe followed to see the brunette go up to Michael, placing her hand on his shoulder, "She did it Michael… it's time. We're finally leaving." Beca faked a sob and wiped a fake tear.

Michael had been staring at his phone and completely spaced on having seen the girls walk out. Quickly he stood from the chair apologizing whilst Chloe rolled her eyes at how dramatic Beca was.

Michael followed Beca out whilst the brunette received a playful slap to the shoulder from the taller brunette.

"Okay that's one shoe store down!" Chloe excitedly stated.

Both Beca's and Michael's expressions dropped. Beca gazed to Michael who looked back at her with the same thought in mind,  _FUCK._

Chloe let out a loud laugh, "I'm kidding!"

Michael was the first to look completely relieved but tried to school his features to remain professional.

"Good because we do have a flight to catch later on." Beca teased.

Chloe nudged her shoulder with Beca's as they walked around the mall. Finding an Apple store they went inside. Her phone buzzed and she answered. Chloe looked at her and saw she was texting so she went over to the iPads to muck around.

 **Jason:** Look I know you probably don't want to hear from me. But really, how is your hand? I still care about you Beca.

Beca buried the scowl that threatened to surface as she continued walking around the store looking at laptops.

 **Beca:** You need to stop messaging me Jason. Thanks for your concern, my hand is fine. However I don't want to be your friend or anything of the sort. Lose this number.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, sensing something was off.

Beca forced a smile, "Yes."

Chloe bit her lip feeling as though Beca wasn't telling her everything but decided to ask something else, "So why do you need a new laptop?"

"My other one is stained with blood from the cut on my hand." Beca stated whilst looking at a similar model of a Mac laptop but was slimmer.

Chloe grimaced, "Yeah don't blame you for wanting a new one."

"Exactly. " Beca stated.

Soon enough an employee had been elected from the group to go over and talk to Beca Mitchell. One of them had recognized her immediately when she entered and had sent a mass message to the store. All of them were nervous and in the end set up a poll vote. Collecting his thoughts he went over to not only notice Beca Mitchell but now see Chloe Beale as well. He had thought her a red head.

"H-hi. I-is there something I can help you-or-or you both with today?" he smiled nervously.

Beca peered up from the laptop to the stuttering young employee. She gave a small smile to the boy whose nametag read Justin.

"Hi Justin. Yeah I'm looking for a new laptop today." Beca replied.

"Okay sure. Was there a particular one you were after?" He kept his smile in place, his nerves started to subside slightly having the woman reply to him kindly.

Beca went on to discuss some models of Mac including the one she was currently using. Going over how she needed space but if possible a slimmer Mac would be helpful for travelling purposes. Justin ushered her over to some of the other laptops. Chloe was on her phone in the meantime texting friends until a woman approached her.

It was another apple store employee, "Hi were you looking for something today?"

"Oh no thanks just here with a friend." Chloe replied.

"Okay." She smiled nervously, fiddling with her iPad.

Chloe had looked back down to her phone but noticed the girl was still standing there. With a smile she looked back to the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't do this. Would it be okay if I got a photo? Sorry…"

Chloe shook her head with a small smile, "That's okay. We can take a quick picture."

Michael stepped forward and took the woman's phone whilst Chloe posed with the girl.

After she thanked Chloe she left to go back to her spot. Chloe meanwhile ducked her head a bit lower and moved over to Beca hoping they weren't about to swamped by people wanting photos. The store was fairly busy and people were starting to look, possibly catching onto who they are.

"That one looks perfect Justin." Beca stated to the employee.

"Okay sure! I'll just put this through the system! I'll just need your apple I.D." he held up his tablet to input the information.

Beca quietly told him the details and handed her credit card over for the transaction.

"Oh I also need a hard drive." Beca added.

He nodded and went of to the wall picking the one with the largest memory capacity, "I'm sure you will need it." He referred to her line of work.

Beca nodded, "You aren't wrong there. Thanks."

After the purchase and placing them into a large bag which Michael offered to carry they left the store.

"Okay." Beca breathed, happy that she got that done, "Where to now?"

"Some clothes shopping?" Chloe wondered aloud.

Beca nodded, "Yeah sounds good. Oh uhm-…" she stopped walking and she turned to Michael, Chloe doing the same wondering what was happening.

"Would you mind taking these bags to the car Mikey?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled at the brunette of how she asked the man and not directed.

Michael gave a firm nod, "Not a problem. You'll be fine with me gone for a moment?"

"I think we can manage Mikey. Thanks." Beca informed.

Chloe handed over her bags, "Thanks Michael."

He smiled to her before turning to Beca, "Text me which store you are in. I'll come straight to you."

Beca saluted, "You got it Mike!" and nudging Chloe they walked into a large clothing store.

Beca pulled out her phone and sent a text to  **Michael:** Take a break and go get something to eat if you like. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with us while we shop, especially with Chloe. You are welcome!

Chloe was quick on her feet moving around the area to the array of jackets, sweaters, tops etc.

Beca took interest also, spotting some nice jeans and tops. They went through the racks of clothes and politely declining any help for the retail workers who had swamped them asking if they needed help.

_Gosh it's like swatting the seagulls away or something._

Beca thought to herself after declining yet another persons help.

Chloe had rushed off to the change room trying some things on.

Beca soon did the same to try on a pair of jeans.

"Mam do you need any help?"

_For fuck sak-… wait a second._

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "Chloe?"

Her response was a giggle then the curtain flew open. Beca quickly pulled the jeans up, "Dude! I am changing!"

Chloe smirked having caught sight of Beca's thighs for a moment. "I need your opinion."

"Yes you have an issue with personal boundaries and charging into people's changing rooms is inappropriate." Beca sarcastically replied.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "Are you insinuating that I go around to all the change rooms pulling the curtains back and scaring people?"

"Would I be correct?"

"No. Just you." She beamed a smile, "Now tell me what do you think of this sweater?" Chloe twirled.

Beca huffed and inspected it. It had a large skull in the middle of it. She nodded in approval, "Looks good. I want one."

"Oh? Matching sweaters hmm?" Chloe stepped forward seductively.

Beca swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed, she tried to pull herself from wanting to jump the brunette, "What do you think of these jeans?"

Chloe smirked, "Good. I'd like to see them off you though…" she whispered huskily.

"People might hear you Chloe." She scolded with a laugh. Beca pushed her back lightly and out of her change room, "I'm getting changed now."

Chloe was giggling but turned to a pout, "You're no fun." She winked and left the woman to change.

They continued to walk around the store some more. A few people had approached for photos which they obliged. Michael had since returned, sending Beca a small smile in thanks for the break.

After purchasing their clothes they decided it was time to head back. They were both yet to pack and it was getting late.

Sitting in the car Beca turned to Chloe, "Would you want to stay at my hotel tonight? It would be easier for the trip to the airport."

"Is that the only reason?" She whispered with a devious smirk.

Beca smirked and shook her head, "You are very frisky aren't you."

Chloe's face became serious and she gave a few firm nods. She was beyond frisky. She wanted Beca and couldn't help but disregard the injury on her hand and the other worries for their relationship. It had been months, and she needed Beca.

Beca lightly chuckled, "We could get room service or go out for dinner?"

"Maybe just room service? We're kind of running late and I haven't really packed…" Chloe informed. She wanted to go out and have another date but knew Beca was probably the same of not having packed at all.

Beca nodded, "Okay then."

They stopped in front of Chloe's hotel.

"Do you need a hand with your bags?" Beca asked.

Chloe leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, "Thanks but I got it. I'll catch a cab to your hotel."

"No don't be silly. You have Michael's number. When you are ready to be picked up call him." Beca informed.

Chloe looked to Michael who gave a small smile to signify he was fine with that. She sent a small smile back then turned back to Beca. Her eyes gazed into the darker blues and down at her lips, "Okay." She agreed.

Beca smiled and felt her breathing quicken at the look Chloe was giving her, leaning forward she captured her lips. It had turned rather heated but Chloe, placing her hands on Beca's forearms, tore herself away. If it weren't for Michael she might just jump Beca right now.

With a quick peck she opened the door and went to the boot collecting her bags.

"I'll see you soon." Chloe voiced to Beca who had the tinted window half down.

She sent Chloe her best smirk and wink and could swear she saw Chloe's vivid bright blue's turn 10 shades darker. Luckily Michael pulled away before Beca would be reprimanded for her teasing. That would probably happen later.

Returning back to her hotel room Beca felt rather tired not having a good night's sleep. Going over to the couch she checked her phone, happy to see that there were no message from Tom. There was, however, one from Jesse.

 **Jesse:** Hey. How's things? Good news on the place. Homeowners are considering the counter offer for the time frame you will be staying there. Would you rather pay in full now or pay by the month?

 **Beca:** It's going good thanks. Pay by the month, is it under a locked contract for the months I will be staying there?

 **Jesse:** Okay. Yes it will be. 7 months we've put down for (Starting this month if the offer is accepted.)

 **Beca:** Okay thanks. Keep me informed.

 **Jesse:** I will. I sent through your tickets for the flights too, including Michaels'. The usual car is already there and waiting, he will be given the keys from the desk upon your arrival.

 **Beca:** Thanks Jesse. I've sent through documents in regards to a few things at the label. Is everything going good?

 **Jesse:** Yes I received those. It has been a great year for the label Beca. Next year will be even greater I am sure. Already we have artists requesting to work with you.

 **Beca:** Yeah next year is going to be… something new that's for sure. Thanks again Jesse. Oh and your instagram posts – you are incredibly sappy. It hurts.

 **Jesse:** Says you Miss Swag. Two peas in a pod. What was the other one? Spice up your life?

Beca scowled at her phone.  **Beca:** My phone was hijacked! And that last one wasn't even on my instagram.

 **Jesse:** Mmmm hmmm. We'll talk more when you get in to L.A. I've got a meeting. Night :)

 **Beca:** Night :)

Beca had exhaled going over some of the emails in reply to the ones she had sent earlier and closing her eyes for a brief moment, she dozed off.

* * *

"Hey Michael." Chloe greeted.

Michael jumped out of the car and popped the boot. Going over to Chloe he helped with the luggage.

"Oh thank you." She smiled. It was rather heavy having bought items along the way during her tour, including what she had purchases yesterday and today.

It was no issue for Michael though. Lifting it with ease he placed it into the boot and opened the door for her to slide into the backseat.

Chloe once again thanked him and they went to Beca's hotel.

"My suitcase can just stay in the boot. I don't really need anything." Chloe voiced. She placed what she would mainly need into her large handbag for now.

Michael nodded and they went upstairs from the parking garage.

"What's Beca doing?" Chloe asked during the elevator trip.  _Packing I hope…_

"I'm not sure. I knocked on the door to tell her I was leaving to pick you up but I didn't get a reply." Michael informed. Stepping into the hallway he swiped the spare keycard and let her in.

"I will see you both in a few hours time." He said with a smile before leaving into his own room.

Chloe closed the door and walked into the hotel room. It was fairly dark apart from the faint bedroom light from down the hallway and the light in the small kitchen.

Placing her handbag down on the table she went down the hallway.

"Beca?" she walked into the room and her eyes were met with an open suitcase on the bed and clothes littered all over the room.

"Dammit Beca." She hissed.

"Beca?!" Chloe called out louder now. She wasn't in the bathroom so she went back up the hallway. It was dark where the lounges were behind her and didn't see the small brunette starting to stir awake.

 _I'll call her…_ Chloe pulled out her phone and began to dial.

"Chloe?" Beca asked sitting up from the couch.

"WHa-?!" Chloe dropped the phone and clutched her chest in shock, "Holy-…" her eyes focused on the sudden silhouette of someone's upper body and head in the dark. Her heart rate started to normalize realizing it was Beca.

Beca lightly snickered rubbing her eyes of the sleep.

Chloe bent down and picked up her phone, "Stop scaring me like that!" she said through a breathy laugh.

"Aww… I didn't mean to this time. I just woke up!" Beca replied, swinging her legs to plant them on the floor.

"Yeah I gathered that. You haven't even packed yet!" Chloe walked over and sat beside Beca, wrapping her arms around her midsection she tackled her back onto the couch.

Beca snickered, "Ugh I couldn't find the energy to do it…"

Chloe pecked her lips, "Yeah well we have to have dinner yet, and our flight leaves in 5 in a half hours. I need some sleep before we get on that plane…"

Beca rolled her eyes and pulled Chloe in for a deeper kiss but the taller woman pulled away.

"No more until you pack!" she stood from the couch and helped Beca up.

"Uuuughh." Beca stomped her feet and trudged down the hallway into the bedroom.

Chloe scoffed at the sight, "Meanwhile I'll order us some room service?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll have whatever you have." Beca replied.

Beca huffed looking around at the clothes and started throwing them into the suitcase.

Chloe shook her head watching from the doorway, "You are never going to be able to shut your suitcase if you keep going about packing that way."

Beca stopped what she was doing and turned to Chloe with an unimpressed expression, with a shrug she replied, "You are more than welcome to help?"

"Oh my god Beca…" Chloe rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. Folding the clothes that Beca passed her, she would pack them away.

There wasn't much left to pack and hearing a knock on the door, Chloe informed her that was probably the food.

Beca was thankful, her stomach was rumbling and she took off to the door. The hotel employee brought it in and placed it on the table before leaving.

"Come and eat Chlo! We'll do that after." Beca called out. Sitting down at the table she grabbed her plate of chips and burger shoveling it into her mouth.

Chloe sighed and made her way into the kitchen and scoffed at the sight of Beca eating.

"Hungry? You didn't eat my meal to did you?" Chloe asked mockingly as she sat across from Beca.

"Ha Ha!" Beca said swallowing a mouthful and sliding another plate of food to Chloe.

Chloe was rather hungry herself and they both ate, only exchanging some words here and there about how good the food was.

With a chip in her hand she stood from the table and placed it in her mouth going over near the TV.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Music." Beca stated. Plugging her phone into the system some music started playing through the room.

Chloe nodded to the beat of We Are Young by Fun.

Beca went into the kitchen, "You want something to drink?"

"Water please."

Beca returned with two glasses and they finished off their meals.

"Damn that was goooood." Beca stated sitting back a little in her chair.

Chloe nodded, "You can say that again."

Beca picked up the plates and placed them back on the tray before putting it back outside the door to be picked up.

"Ah... damn." Beca had gotten some of the ketchup on her finger. She was about to lick it off but smirked at an idea.

Walking back inside she found Chloe tending to the clothes back in the bedroom.

"Hey… gorgeous," Beca stated "Back at it already?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah want to help? I'm basically doing all of it."

"But it's so good to watch you fold and pack my clothes." She replied with a smirk.

Chloe just quirked her eyebrow with a smirk.

"It would be even better though if you would help me out of these clothes I am wearing…" Beca suggested with a low tone.

Chloe's hands haltered in folding a top, and her eyes were glued on Beca, "Yeah?" her tone was equally as low.

Beca just nodded her head slowly with a smirk.

Chloe dropped the top into the suitcase and walked towards Beca.

"Oh.. y-you have a little something." Beca gestured to her own cheek with her left hand.

Chloe's devious smile faltered and she stopped just in front of Beca wiping at her cheek, "Gone?"

"Mmm…" Beca stepped forward and brought her right hand up smudging the ketchup on her face, "Nah it's still there." She said with a snicker.

"What the fuh-?" Chloe was shocked to feel something slimy on her cheek, "What did you just put on me you asshole?" she laughed, "You are such a child!"

"Ketchup." Beca announced with a proud and deep smirk.

Chloe went to rub it away but Beca's hand shot out, "I got it." She stepped in close and ran her tongue along the sauce.

Chloe gasped a little, the heat rushing to her centre ridiculously quick.

"Oh no." Beca whispered against her skin. Chloe could feel her finger run along her neck near her ear, "You have some on your neck too."

Beca trailed her tongue down her jaw and lightly sucked and licked her way to the sauce.

Chloe's eyes rolled back her eyelids shutting, her hands resting on Beca's waist to keep her close.

"Tastes good." Beca husked and she placed her lips on Chloe's transferring some of the sauce that was on her upper lip.

Chloe's eyes slowly opened her tongue poked out from her lips to lick the sauce into her mouth.

"Fuck." Chloe mouthed. She was beyond turned on.

Beca smirked and stepped away, going over to her suitcase.

Chloe was left stumped and confused. Turning around she saw Beca folding her clothes, a smile playing at her lips.

"Beca?…"

"Yeah?" Beca replied, her eyes remained on the task in front of her.

"You have proven your point. You win." Chloe voiced. She tried to keep the desperateness out but it was apparent. She had been teased and punished enough. Willing to say anything for her to have Beca right now.

"Hmm? Won what?" Beca asked with mock confusion.

Chloe pursed her lips, and swallowing the saliva that had gathered she walked towards Beca slowly, "I don't care if we don't get any sleep before the flight. I don't care if we have to pack your bag up until we leave. What I do care about is having my way with you right now before I go insane."

Beca felt her whole body go flush, that was incredibly sexy to hear coming out of Chloe's mouth. She placed her jeans into the suitcase before her eyes raked over Chloe's form that was standing right in front of her now.

Chloe licked her dry lips, "Please."

Beca couldn't hold out anymore. It was useless. Instead her hand wrapped around Chloe's neck and brought her in for a searing kiss. Their hands messily roamed and hastily removed each other's clothing. Heavy breathing and gasps ensued on their way to the bed, the suitcase falling onto the floor from their legs.

Beca was on top and had Chloe's arms pinned above her head. She teased her tongue down from her lips to her jawline – to her neck – to her collarbone – down to her already hard nipples.

Chloe's body shivered and bucked upwards. She needed more contact, she ached for Beca where she needed her the most! Her thoughts were to tease Beca's core but trying to move her hands Beca forced them down further. Beca's tongue swirled around her erect nipples.

"God…" she drawled out in pleasure, "Please Beca!" she couldn't help but laugh at her desperate plea. This woman was going to break her. No, she already had.

Beca smiled against her skin, kissing the woman's taught stomach.  _God this woman… this goddess…_

Beca's hands let go of Chloe's, they snaked down her arms and biceps, lightly moving down Chloe's sides. Whilst Beca's hands went lower, her body moved up Chloe's side for Beca's lips to be near her ear.

"How much do you want me Chloe?" she husked.

"I want you…" she gasped feeling her fingers trace over her core before adverting to her thighs, "I need you B-beca… fuck me."

Beca licked at her earlobe biting down on it lightly as her fingers began to rub at Chloe's clit. Chloe moaned out in appreciation, her hips moving along with Beca's fingers.

Beca had to use her left hand and was more confident with her right but that didn't matter right now. She had a feeling Chloe wasn't going to last long.

"Yeaaaahss… there Beca."

Already Chloe was dripping over Beca's hand. They had been without each other for too long and clearly it was showing. Beca could feel the effects just as much. Chloe's eyes were half shut in pleasure, she would often lick her lips and sometime bite down on her lower lip when Beca would quicken her hand.

Each and every movement Beca watched, every noise and sound the woman made beneath her made her own core become wetter.

In fact Chloe could feel Beca's arousal when she dipped down on her thigh. It was then Chloe shifted her knee up and grounded it against Beca's core, her eyes snapped open to hear Beca groan.

Beca's hips rubbed against the woman's knee. The motion sent shockwaves of pleasure through her core. She kept working Chloe's clit and keeping her thumb moving around the nub she inserted a finger.

"Ahhh" Chloe cried out, she was already so close but Beca began to slow down, "I-I swear… t-to Christ Beca!"

Beca smirked and pushed herself harder along Chloe's knee, "Mmmnnh… it's been too long."

Chloe's hands took hold of Beca's cheeks making her eyes focus into Chloe's which were incredibly dark, "It has been torture from the second I h-had…uhh… from the second I had to leave you….fuck…  _fuck_  so there is no need to torture me any further B-beca! Ughhnnn BECA!"

Through her speech Beca had begun to rub harder and add another finger to pump in and out of Chloe faster. She had pushed her fingers in deeper, which made Chloe scream out her name. She was on her precipice, but Chloe pushed it away.

"No…" Chloe swallowed, "No I want-…uhh…" she bit her lip, her hand went down to Beca's centre and began rubbing quickly, "Come with me."

Beca's eyes rolled back and she groaned loudly, "Ughnnn…" she was already near and when her eyes snapped open to be met with Chloe's both of them crashed their lips together before breaking away to scream from the sheer pleasure.

Chloe was breathing heavily and her body was still shaking as it came down from its great high. Beca was much the same who laid her body on Chloe's before shifting to her side. Their legs were still entangled.

Chloe's hand reached down and pulled Beca's thigh up higher across her stomach as she shifted her head to the side to look at Beca. Her fingers traced lazy designs along her thigh.

Beca's was staring up at the ceiling and was alternating between breathing and swallowing the air, coming down also.

"Oh my god I have missed that…" Beca let out a breathy chuckle.

Chloe smiled, "Yeah… I have missed you…"

Beca shifted her eyes into the vivid blues.

"So much." Chloe added.

Beca moved closer and connected their lips into a sweet kiss, which turned deeper.

"I missed you too."Beca breathed against her lips, "and we are far from finished here."

Chloe groaned, her hands raking up Beca's thigh and hipbone, flipping so as she was now on top.

* * *

This went on… and on. And when they came up for air Chloe voiced that they had better get Beca's clothes packed, time was against them now. Beca just nodded and dragged them into the bathroom. Turning on the shower both of them stepped inside where they spent the next hour or so. It really had been too long for the both of them and that was being amended for.

Finally they stepped out of the shower and dried off, changing into their clothes. They were exhausted but pushed through. Chloe went to her handbag to re-apply some light makeup for the flight.

Beca huffed seeing that her suitcase had been tipped over during their heated activities. All the clothes that were packed had mostly tipped out. Music was still playing from out in the small living room and she went to pick up her phone.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Chloe called out from the bathroom.

"I have about an hour to pack before we need to leave." Beca raced around the room and started packing everything away.

"Fuck and I need to pack my laptops…. Uhhh where did I put that hard drive?! It was here… wait my headphones- no I threw them out." Beca felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and stopped.

"Okay breathe." Chloe cooed rubbing her shoulders a little, "I'll pack your suitcase you sort out your carry on and laptops."

Beca exhaled, "Okay." She agreed and hastily made her way over to the laptops.

Chloe smiled and went into the bedroom to pack.

Between the two of them running around, they had 5 minutes to spare before they had to leave. Both of them were seated on the couch, exhausted. Chloe sat closely to Beca with her hand on the woman's thigh, and Beca's on hers as their heads lolled back onto the back of the couch. Their eyes were fluttering close.

"I am so tired…" Chloe whined.

"I hear you on that…" Beca smirked, "But it was worth it."

"Mm-hm." Chloe strongly agreed with a nod, "Maybe we-we could just… have a small nap."

However a knocking at the door said otherwise. Either of them were yet to move, hoping that the other would get up and open the door, allowing that person 10 or so precious seconds to not yet move.

Michael knocked again, "Beca? It's time for us to leave."

Beca huffed, "Noooo…" she whined like a child.

Chloe scoffed at her child like whine but pushed herself off the couch, "Come on." She held out her hand.

Beca eyed it with a pout before she dumped her hand in Chloe's.

Standing from the couch they collected their bags, with Beca opening the door.

"Hey Mikey." Beca said through a yawn.

He smiled at the women and helped them with their suitcases. Beca told them she would meet them outside the lobby once she took care of the bill.

Chloe tiredly nodded and went down the garage with Michael, helping with the luggage into the boot before she slid into the backseat. Her hand fiddled with her necklace as she yawned.

Turning to look out the other window towards the lobby in which Michael had now took them up to, Beca was making her way out and into the car.

"Ready to go Beca?" Michael asked before pulling the car away from the hotel.

"Yeahp." Beca stated, popping the 'p', "To the airport we go."

Beca looked to Chloe who just gave her a dopey smile and a wink. Beca smirked at this and her eyes scanned down the woman's body, noticing an important item missing.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Your seatbelt woman!" Beca scolded.

Chloe chuckled, "Help me?"

Beca leaned across and putting her arms around Chloe's waist she moved the brunette who squealed softly, into the middle seat next to her. Then Beca reached around and clicked the seatbelt into place for Chloe's safety.

"That's better." Beca said.

Chloe's smile was warm and pecked Beca's cheek before resting her head on the woman's shoulder. Both of them were drifting asleep, the rain not helping as it drizzled down the tinted windows, the sound making them want to curl up and sleep.

Beca's arm was around Chloe and was lightly running her fingers up and down the woman's arm. Chloe had a faint smile playing at her lips.

Michael parked the car around the back of the airport and turned to find both of the women cuddling and most likely asleep. Just as he was about to wake them Beca's eyes fluttered open.

"Are we here?" she softly asked.

He nodded.

Beca yawned, "Chloe?... Chloe?" she began rubbing the woman's arm again trying to rouse her.

"Mm?" was the short hum response.

Michael in the meantime hopped out of the car and gathered the luggage.

"We're here at the airport." Beca pecked her forehead, "Come on."

"Mmm…" another hum but sounds disappointed. Chloe shifted and rubbed her eyes.

Unclicked their seatbelts they grabbed their handbags, and stepped out of the car. Quickly they took their suitcases and hurried over to an airport entrance for cover.

Michael came over to them, "I'll sort out the car and meet you at the gate?"

"I think we have to all check-in together." Beca informed.

Michael gave a nod, "I'll be quick then."

Beca nodded and watched him run back to the car to return it from having rented it. Lifting the hood of her jacket up and over she turned and gestured to Chloe that they head in.

Being 12am in the morning it wasn't very busy. Unfortunately this meant that no coffee places were open.

"Maybe there will be some places open when we go through?" Chloe voiced as they sat and waited for Michael.

Beca huffed, "I hope so…"

Beca remained standing, feeling as though if she sat down she might pass out.

Michael ran in and they went over to the desk to check-in. Going through security and the whole process finally they made their way to the gate. They had a while before the flight left, and Chloe sat down with a small yawn. Beca gazed around to see that the plane was likely to be somewhat busy. Already there was 20 or so people sitting or standing around the gate.

Michael took the chair next to Chloe and folded his arms.

"I need coffee." Beca stated.

Chloe could only muster a nod.

Beca looked back the way they had came and decided she had to go look, "Chloe you coming with?"

"Does that mean I have to get up?" she whined playfully.

"No. Michael if you could please hoist Chloe onto your back to carry."

Michael looked to Beca then to Chloe wondering if the woman was serious.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, "Beca that-that's not-"

"I was kidding." Beca stated and held her hand out to Chloe, "Coffee!"

Chloe giggled and took the woman's hand to stand, her smile faltered when Beca dropped her hand.

"You can stay here Mikey. Did you want a coffee?" Beca informed and he gave a nod before standing, "I will just come with you."

Beca didn't argue and they walked back the way they had come. Going on the hunt for coffee and finding a small café, the brunette near dropped to the ground to praise the establishment.

"Coffee. Double shot, please." Beca quickly told the woman before turning to Chloe "What would you like?"

Chloe waved her off, "I got it."

Beca didn't complain and once paying for hers, moved to the side for Chloe and Michael to order.

Some people at the café who noticed Chloe pulled out their phones to take a picture of her, not realizing the hooded woman with her was Beca Mitchell.

Beca grabbed the coffee as soon as the woman placed them on the counter, "Thank you!" she told the employee who laughed.

Beca passed Chloe's coffee to her and Michael grabbed his own before they decided to go sit back at the gate.

Chloe dropped down into her seat much like Beca did. Sipping at their hot coffee's they sighed in appreciation.

"I suppose we really did put each other through our paces." Chloe slyly and quietly spoke to Beca.

"Uh-yeah.." Beca stated like 'no kidding' before they both chuckled.

Finally the time had come to be put on the plane and handing the tickets to the hostess she informed them of their seats and pointed before handing them back.

Beca was near the window, with Chloe in the middle and then Michael.

Michael took their bags and stowed them up top before he sat down.

Beca kept her hoodie up and Chloe now did the same before they listened to the flight safety instructions.

"How long is this flight?" Chloe murmured.

"Like 10 or so hours I think." Beca informed with the same tired tone.

Both of them looked to each other with sad pouts for the long flight ahead.

Chloe just shuffled in closer after take off and rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah…" she whispered back, "Get some sleep."

Chloe didn't need to be told twice as she got comfortable and closed her eyes.

Beca lolled her head back against the seat and peered out the small window to see nothing. It was still pitch black. Beca thought of trying to get some sleep but the thought of possibly waking from a nightmare kept her eyes open.

Beca gestured to Michael for her bag and carefully he passed it to her. Pulling out her earphones and phone she plugged it in to listen to music and play some apps.


	39. LA Rent

Chloe wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for. She had begun to stir awake from the awkward position her body was in. Her neck hurt and her butt felt numb from sitting in the uncomfortable chair for so long. With a small yawn she slowly opened her eyes to see the airplanes blue coloured seat in front of her. There was hardly any light except for the small bulbs above which had been switched off directly above them but the passengers in front still had theirs on.

Lifting her head from the person's shoulder on her right Chloe was embarrassed. She must've shifted during sleep and ended up on Michael's shoulder. Chloe rubbed her eyes to see the man's eyes half closed, "Sorry." She voiced.

"That's no problem Miss Beale. It can be tough trying to get some sleep on a plane." He replied with a small smile with his eyes still half closed.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 7 or 8 hours I think. We should be landing soon enough."

Chloe smiled and shifted in her seat to look at Beca, her jaw near dropping at the sight.

Coffee cups and energy drinks littered the fold out table that Beca was currently resting her head on. Chloe could see Beca's leg moving and tapping at a fast rate, as well as the white earphones that were plugged into a device no doubt but couldn't see. Chloe couldn't even see the woman's face, as the white earphones disappeared underneath the woman's hood.

"How long has she been out?" Chloe asked back to Michael.

"She isn't asleep." Michael informed. He had tried to talk Beca out of the copious amounts of coffee and energy drinks on the flight but had failed. Beca only stated that; 'If she wanted to sleep she needed some alcohol.'

She had been close to using that option, the thought of her medication went out the window until the last second when the airhostess came to service her. At said last last second Beca gritted her teeth, changed her mind and asked for more coffee.

Chloe turned back to Beca to still see her leg taping away. Chloe was hesitant in her next move but tapped Beca's shoulder, "Beca?"

Beca's head quickly snapped up to someone's tap on her shoulder, in response half of the empty coffee cups and energy drinks dropped to the floor, joining the small pile below.

Chloe jumped back slightly from the sudden movement, and her eyes followed the cups to the ground seeing that the floor contained more empty coffee cups and energy drinks.

"Jesus Beca." Chloe breathed.

Beca whipped the earphones out of her ears, "Hmm? Oh-oh-oh shit. That-that was my bad sorry." Her voice was hushed, her movements were rather erratic.

Chloe placed a hand over Beca's, "Have you not slept at all?

Beca shook her head signifying no.

Chloe reached up and pulled Beca's hoodie back to see the brunette's hair a little wild, but her eyes were rimmed dark from not having slept. Beca's tired eyes flickered from Chloe's to around the cabin. Surely this wasn't safe the amount of caffeine she had consumed.

"You should try and get some sleep." Chloe spoke calmly.

Beca scoffed, "Yeah-yeah sure." She half snapped.

"Bec-"

"I don't want to sleep. I'm fine." Beca replied more calmly this time.

Beca moved her hand to hold Chloe's trying to soften her words further. She didn't mean to snap, her body was torn between exhaustion and adrenaline. This wasn't the first time she had done this. It had worked for the most part.

Chloe forced a small smile, she tried a different tactic, "What were you listening to?"

"Hm?" Beca hummed quickly, "Oh-uh-um… just some songs."

"No way!" she half joked which worked, Beca laughed lightly, "Can I listen as well?"

Beca hesitated for a moment before nodding and passing her an earphone whilst she placed the other in her ear. This made Beca sit in closer to Chloe as she pressed play to the playlist she was listening to. Currently listening to some Lana Del Rey they sat silently as the music changed and went onto the next songs, which there was a wide collection. Changing from punk, rock classics, rock, rap, indie, electronic, and so on. As this happened Beca's head slowly began to fall and rest on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe's hand continued to rub over Beca's lightly and could see that Beca's leg tapping had slowed.

"Beca?" she whispered hoping she had finally fallen asleep.

After a moment of silence a small reply of, "Yeah?" could be heard.

She was slightly disappointed to hear a reply, hoping that she may have gone to sleep, but replied, "This is a lot of different music on one playlist."

Beca chuckled, "Yeah I know… I'm a bit of an eclectic."

Chloe smiled and rested her head on top of Beca's. After a couple of hours of which Beca was still awake but just barely, an announcement was made that they would be landing shortly.

Beca yawned and leaned back into her seat from Chloe's shoulder. Placing the items away in her bag Michael put it up top as they readied for landing. Once they were locked in to the tunnel the seatbelt symbol went off and the hostess told them they could leave.

Michael jumped up and grabbed their bags leading them off the plane and to the area to collect their luggage.

Chloe folded her arms whilst she waited next to Beca. Beca rubbed her eyes and kept her hoodie up, along with some sunglasses as another preventive measure for anyone noticing her.

Chloe did the same whilst she texted a few people, namely Jess to let her know they just touched down.

Michael collected their bags and once they went through customs, he left them to go collect the car.

"You good?" Chloe asked as they walked outside.

"Yeah." Beca answered tiredly.

It was late in the afternoon and word must've spread about them returning back to L.A. Paparazzi, though not a huge crowd just yet, swarmed them.

Beca kept her head low and wheeled her suitcase behind her. Chloe was doing the same until they came to a stop and they waited to be picked up.

" _Beca?! ….. Beca how's the hand?"_

"Better." She replied.

" _Are you and Hardwell dating?"_  Another asked. Photos of the two hugging in London and being rather cozy surfaced.

Beca didn't comment and kept close to Chloe.

" _That was a great movie you just starred in Chloe."_

"Thanks." She gave a short smile.

" _Chloe why did you break up with Tom?"_

" _Were the rumors of you having an affair true?"_

Chloe didn't reply and kept her head down, focusing on her phone.

" _Are you and Ellie Goulding dating Beca?"_

"She's one of my best friends." Beca informed trying to keep the snap tone to a minimum.

" _Are you and Chloe Beale here dating?"_

"She's another one of my best friends." Beca informed.

Some of the photographers looked to each other, one of them speaking their thoughts,  _"So the notorious Beca Mitchell is single? C'mon…"_

Beca opened her mouth not quite sure what she was going to say but was cut off by another question.

" _But Hardwell is something more right? You and Robbert possibly dating?"_

Beca was about to answer to let them know they were just friends but Michael had appeared through the crowd and had gathered the assistance of airport security to part the crowd of the paparazzi. Chloe followed behind Beca who was following Michael. He opened the door for them first and ushered them in telling them he would take care of the luggage.

Beca slid in first followed by Chloe who shut the door behind them. This car did not have tinted windows and so they sat quietly. Chloe was still invested on her phone, and mumbled "Well that was interesting…"

"Huh?" Beca mumbled who was still sleepy and trying to keep her eyes open. The flashes that continued to be pointed at them weren't helping.

Chloe turned to her with a forced smile, "Nothing."

"Everything okay?" Beca asked, but could feel herself rather drained, coming down from her caffeine and energy drink induced high.

Michael was in the car by this point and beeping the horn for those to move they drove away from the airport.

Chloe was annoyed and quite honestly hurt. Hurt that Beca hadn't said Robbert and her were just friends. Beca had said it so easily for them, and yes they were great friends. But she couldn't but feel the slight dig of wanting it to be more than just that, naturally. She wanted Beca to be her girlfriend. Doesn't Beca want that too?

_Haven't I waited long enough?_

Chloe huffed and shifted in her seat to talk about it but was met with a past out Beca Mitchell.

Beca's head hung against the seat, and her hands at her sides.

Chloe watched her face start to contort, her eyebrows drawing inward as if she were worried but then sad. Beca mumbled a little but couldn't make out the words. Chloe sighed and unclicked her seatbelt to shift into the middle seat and put an arm around Beca who immediately nuzzled in closer. Beca's face was less worried and more content.

"Where ar-" Michael began to ask loudly.

"Shhh…" Chloe interjected.

He looked in the review mirror to see Beca fast asleep in Chloe's embrace.

"Uhm… my place please Michael." Chloe informed she gave her address, and sat back to allow Beca to be closer.

Her thoughts drifted;  _Had they not booked a hotel? Does Beca want to stay with me?-no… no don't get your hopes up Chloe…_

Michael informed her that they had arrived and Chloe quickly went through her bag to find her swipe key to the garage, passing it up to Michael. Once inside the underground garage Chloe nudged Beca. Beca however was out like a light, barely shifting from her spot.

"I can carry her up." Michael offered.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little, "Seriously?"

He just shrugged, "I don't she'll be waking up anytime soon."

That was true, so with a small nod from Chloe he jumped out of the car and opened the door. Chloe reached over and unclicked her seatbelt, and with ease he picked Beca up from out of the car.

He followed Chloe to the elevator and to her door. Opening it she held it open for Michael who carried Beca inside before she closed the door behind her. Chloe wound up leading Michael to the guest bedroom and he lay Beca down. Michael was confused by this but didn't utter a word.

Chloe was pissed off with Beca yes, but it was weird to have her bodyguard carry her up and for her to lead them into her room. It was better this way.

They left the room and went out into the hallway to talk.

"I'll go collect your bags." Michael informed.

"Oh I can help." Chloe followed to the door.

"That's okay Mis-..Chloe. I've got it. You should make sure that one doesn't roll off the bed and hurt herself." He gave a short smile.

Chloe weakly smiled, "Okay… well I will leave the door unlocked."

He nodded and left to do his task.

Chloe turned back to the guest bedroom and looked in to see Beca still passed out, her arms lying out beside her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hmm… well I can't exactly get you undressed…" Chloe thought aloud. She was thinking to at least take her hoodie off but went to the end of the bed and settled for taking off her shoes. Grabbing an extra blanket she placed it over Beca.

Pulling the blanket up to cover Beca her hands moved to her brunette hair, softly pushing it away from her eye. Chloe sighed being so caught up in her caring actions, she really did care for this woman. Deeply.

Pulling herself away she went to the hallway and quietly closed the door behind her. Walking down the hallway she saw Michael had brought in her luggage. However, Beca's suitcases weren't there.

Chloe had her arms casually folded and walked towards him, "Thanks for that Michael."

"Not a problem." He replied.

"Uhm, are you and Beca staying at a hotel?" Chloe asked.

"No. I'll be going back to my apartment I have here in L.A."

"Oh okay well… what about Beca's stuff?"

Michael hesitated for a brief second, realizing that Chloe was yet to be informed of Beca renting a place for herself, "I believe she is still sorting some things out. I can look after her luggage for now? Or I can bring them up I wasn't really sure."

Chloe gave a small nod, "You can bring them up."

He gave a small smile then returned a few minutes later with Beca's suitcase and other luggage.

"You can just leave it in the hallway there thanks Michael." Chloe voiced from the kitchen, "Did you want a drink or anything before you go?" she came around the corner to see him.

"No, thank you. I'll be leaving now." Michael stated, "I'll be on mobile if Beca needs me. Please let her know."

"Of course. You go get some rest though." Chloe smiled and walked towards him as he turned for the door.

"Yes you too. Goodnight Miss Beale."

Chloe held the door open for him to walk through, "Chloe, please." She gave a short laugh, "and you too Michael. Oh and just press the button near the gate to get out."

"Thanks." He replied and went into the elevator, the doors closing as he pressed the button.

Chloe shut and locked the door going back inside. Walking towards the window she opened some of the curtains to see the L.A city lights below. She gave a small smile, "Good to be home." her phone alerted for a new message and it was Jess.

 **Jess:** Welcome home! Your baby a.k.a Billie is still alive and currently asleep. Beca's baby a.k.a the guitar is in pristine condition. Will I see you tomorrow?

Chloe dropped down onto her couch with a yawn before replying,  **Chloe:** Thanks Jess, good to be home! :) Great to hear. Mummy misses her and will definitely be there to pick her up tomorrow!

 **Jess:** Haha. Okay great. I'll be going to the gym around 7am. So make it anytime after 8.30am :) will Beca be with you? Have you spoken to her yet?

 **Chloe:** Okay I'll text you as I'm leaving. I don't know and no I haven't. Not yet.

Half way through texting she had received a message from one of her other good friends. Hitting send for the text to Jess she went to the other text.

 **Lindsay:** Hey! You're home now right!? Welcome back!

 **Chloe:** Thanks babe. Yeah I am. Miss you so much! When are you, me, and the girls hanging out again?

 **Lindsay:** That's exactly what I was texting you for! We have alot to talk about and catch up on! Are you free tomorrow afternoon? The other girls are coming over to my house for a late afternoon lunch.

 **Chloe:** Yeah I know, it's been waaaay to long! Oh definitely I'll be there. I'll see you all then!

 **Lindsay:** Great! Cannot wait to see you both! (I've been texting Jess as well. Apparently you are both texting and it just occurred to me I should have made this a group text) Haha.

Chloe chuckled at the screen,  **Chloe:** Lol would have been easier for you. Is it okay if I bring Billie? I'll be picking him up from Jess's and I can't part with my baby just yet lol.

 **Lindsay:** You know you don't have to ask that, of course! I'll see you both tomorrow. You must be exhausted so I'll leave you be and we'll talk tomorrow. So excited! Xo

 **Chloe:** Me too! See you then xo

Chloe had begun to slump and fall to her side on the couch whilst texting. The desire for sleep was beginning to seep in further.

 **Jess:** Obvs you heard from Lindsay. I think she has some news to tell us.

 **Chloe:** What news?! Omg is she engaged?

 **Jess:** Actually I think her and Ben may have broken up…

 **Chloe:** WHAAAT?!

 **Jess:** I just know that she's been saying how distant he has been to her lately… I was talking to her a few days ago and she was kinda upset.

 **Chloe:** I can't believe that. I hope not. They are so cute together. I don't want to be rude, I'm trying to stay awake but I think I'm going to fall asleep any second now. Just letting you know if I don't reply.

 **Jess:** Lol. I'm going to bed as well. So I'll talk to you tomorrow okay! Night xo

 **Chloe:** Night xo

Chloe yawned and turned off her screen. Pushing herself off the couch which seemed to be a tremendous effort she trudged towards her room but stopped. Her eyes gazed back to where the guest bedroom is.

_All through London I wasn't able to just cuddle and sleep with her… and-and I really want that. Though there is the comfort of my bed which I haven't had for months…_

Chloe looked to her bed. Everyone knows that feeling of having travelled or been without their bed for a long period of time, that when they return it's one of the best feelings. But the feeling of someone else beat that out ten fold.

Chloe went into her room stripped down and changed into a top and shorts before opening the door into the guest bedroom. Beca had rolled around so it appeared and was laying on her back towards the edge on the right side.

"Nnn-…" Beca mumbled, her tone was angry, "Unn-no…"

Chloe remained still for a moment, waiting to hear if she would say anything.

Beca tossed a little and grabbed a nearby pillow, her hand clenching down hard, her knuckles white before finally she let go and tossed once more.

Chloe moved over to the bed and lifted the sheet, slipping under it near Beca. Looking over to Beca she noted the furrow of her brows, her slightly parted lips with short and quick breaths. Chloe carefully moved in closer towards Beca her side brushing against her arm which made the woman suddenly gasp. Chloe stopped her movements and watched Beca whose eyes were barely open. Beca stared at Chloe and shuffled in closer with her arms wrapping around Chloe, and laid her head against her side before passing out once more.

"Beca?" She whispered.

There was no reply and Chloe knew Beca was sleeping. Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair before she too, closed her eyes and gave in to the exhaustion.

* * *

"No-no… oh I see. Well have Laur-… …. Uhm I'm not sure I will have to go through my laptop to find that… yes I have it with me…. I have just woken up…yes."

Chloe's eyes cracked open to hear Beca's distant voice coming from outside the door. With a yawn she rolled over to indeed find that Beca was not in bed. She groaned in annoyance and this turned into stretching out her stiff limbs from sleep. The blinds were drawn but the L.A sun could be seen peeking through.

Rolling her body she placed her feet on the floor and with another yawn she stood up. Opening the door she walked out to find Beca staring out her large windows, still talking on the phone.

"I understand. Yes…. Yes they have been signed… … … perfect. Most likely today if that is possible…. … great thanks….. you too. Bye." Beca clicked the phone and let out a long sigh.

Chloe could tell that Beca was still tired.

"Beca?"

Beca whipped around and for the first time since waking up she smiled, "Hey…" she started walking towards Chloe but stopped, "Oh-oh shit I didn't wake you did I?"

Chloe shook her head, "Is everything alright?" she walked to Beca.

"Uh-yeah. First it was work, then it was Jesse… so it was all work actually."

Chloe scoffed and reached out to Beca's waist, pulling her in close. Beca rested her hands on Chloe's waist and smile, leaning in she pecked the woman's lips.

"Oh no… the morning breath again." Beca smirked.

"Fuck you." Chloe mumbled and kissed her again.

Beca didn't mind and hummed in content against her lips before pulling away, "So uh-… first off… thanks for letting me sleep here."

"Of course."

"Second, how-..what happened? I fell asleep obviously but?" Beca wondered when she had been abruptly woken by a nightmare yes, but was quickly followed by a phone call, of how she came to be here.

"You passed out in the car. Michael carried you up."

_Into the guest bedroom?_

This was a question that was surprisingly burning through Beca's mind. Not the embarrassment of Sykes carrying her up, instead; Why weren't they in Chloe's bed? Had she done something wrong?

"Oh okay.." Was instead Beca's reply.

"What's the time?" Chloe asked moving into the kitchen. Beca followed and checked her phone.

"It's 7.45am." Beca answered, "You got plans today?"

Chloe reached for a bottle of water from the fridge and took a mouthful before answering, "Yeah I'm meeting up with Jess, and of course picking up Billie. Then later on I'm seeing some good friends of mine."

Beca nodded, "Okay would it be okay if I joined to come pick up my guitar from Jess's?"

"Yeah sure." Chloe answered. She hesitated in what she was going to say next but taking another gulp of water she went for it, "You know if you want to stay here for a bit? Until you get something else sorted out or… whatever, you can."

Chloe watched Beca's expression carefully. First it showed a hint of surprise, worry then went stoic. She couldn't help but panic a little.

"Thanks Chloe… but uhm, I've actually got a place." Beca's hand went to play with the bracelet,  _Did she just ask if I wanted to move in?... no-no that's ridiculous. She was just offering me a place to stay._

"What?" Chloe couldn't but blurt out, she cleared her throat, "You bought a place?"

"No. I'm renting a place here in L.A." Beca informed.

"When were you going to tell me?" Chloe's mind was jumping into her mouth. She internally scolded herself.

Beca caught the annoyed tone, which surprised her.  _Did… did she want me to move in?_

"Uh-..now? I only just heard confirmation about the place this morning. I'm moving in later on today."

Chloe licked her lips which suddenly felt dry despite the water she had.

"Okay. Well do you need a hand moving?" Chloe asked, trying to save the conversation.

"No that's okay. Michael will be helping me out. You've already got plans." Beca reminded.

Chloe just nodded, "We should probably get showered and ready for the day then." She moved out of the kitchen and once more Beca followed.

It gnawed at Beca that something was off. She didn't know what. The conversation she had with Ellie entered her mind. Panic ensued from there. Beca wanted the tension between them to dissipate and fast.

Beca picked up the pace and found Chloe going through some drawers for a change of clothes. Beca went over and wrapped her arms around Chloe's midsection, landing a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"You excited to see Billie?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe faintly smiled, and turned in Beca's arms to face her, "I am."

"I bet." Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe.

Despite her racing thoughts, Chloe succumbed to the kiss. Chloe leaned back and smiled, pecking the woman's lips.

"Come on. Get some clothes and I'll meet you in the shower." Chloe voiced.

Beca smirked, "I'll be right back!"

Chloe chuckled and slapped her ass as she turned and made her way out of the room. Beca sent her a quick wink in response to the slap before going down the hallway to her suitcase.

Chloe's smile faltered when she left, and she turned to pick some clothes and left them on the bed before going into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she stripped down and stepped in. She immersed herself in the warm water hoping for it to relieve the many worried thoughts she was having.

_What am I doing? I should take a step back and talk to Beca about us… not invite her into my shower right now. Ugh… why must it be so difficult?!_

Chloe's hands went to cup the water and press it to her face. Leaving her hands there against her face with eyes closed, taking a deep breath. Quickly her hands dropped feeling an arm wrap around her body from behind.

Beca could feel the woman's tension and with one hand (keeping her other injured one behind her back and out of the water) she massaged Chloe's shoulder.

Beca couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes I'm trying to give you a massage with one hand."

Chloe smirked, "Don't doubt yourself because it feels really good right now."

Beca moved to the other shoulder and placed a kiss on Chloe's wet back. Beca ached to kiss her skin further, a burning feeling of desire rushing through her. But she pushed that away, the timing not feeling right. Something still felt… off.

"Do you have some shampoo and conditioner I can borrow?" Beca asked, trying to bury her desire.

"Yeah." Chloe mumbled. Beca's massage stopped and her eyes opened. Chloe could feel the want and desire from her touch burning, but sought to push that deep to the back of her mind. They needed to talk before that could happen again.

Chloe leaned to the basket that help the shampoo and she placed some in her hand before turning around to Beca with a small smile, "Turn around."

Beca smiled in thanks and turned around for Chloe to wash her hair.

"I can't wait to get these stitches out of my hand." Beca voiced her thoughts out loud, "It itches like hell sometimes."

Chloe softly laughed, "Yes well you should probably clean it and dress it with a new bandage." Chloe reached up to the detachable shower head and pulled it down to rinse the shampoo out of Beca's hair.

Beca tipped her head back a little for her to reach her crown. Once that was done Chloe did the conditioner and let that set for a bit before rinsing.

"Well… would you be my nurse then Miss Beale?" Beca asked with a smirk and held up her bandaged hand.

Chloe rolled her eyes with a playful smile, "Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Mm-hmm, maybe."

Beca smirked, "Pretty pretty please? With a big cherry on top… with some chocolate sauce, some caramel sauce…mm I'm hungry now." Her mind went to the image of a big sundae.

Chloe scoffed and rinsed out her own hair from the conditioner before doing the same to Beca, "You're thinking about a sundae for breakfast?" she grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah… but better yet, my sundae involves a sexy brunette." Beca smirked at the image running through her mind.

Chloe finished rinsing and placed the shower head back in its holder. She could feel the heat running through her again from Beca's comment. Turning around Beca's arm reached out to her waist and lightly danced across her skin.

"I would place a scoop of ice cream here…" Beca's eyes flittered to her body then Chloe's eyes which were dark, "and once I have eaten that. There would be a chocolate sauce trail that goes from here," her hand traced just below Chloe's jawline down her neck, "To here." And her hand stopped on her chest just above her breasts.

Chloe's body betrayed her thoughts and shivered at the touch and sultry words.

"We never got to that dessert all those months ago. Sooner or later I'll get my dessert." Beca stated with a wink then stepped out of the shower.

Chloe huffed and turned back to the water, turning the hot completely off and allowing the cold to wash over her flush body.

Once they dried off and changed Chloe grabbed her first aid kit and with some warm water she cleaned Beca's hand. It looked a little red, still healing and all, but didn't look infected. Then she bandaged Beca's palm, wrapping it a couple of times before cutting the material and clipped it together for it to stay in place.

"Thanks nurse Beale." Beca stated with a smirk and leaned in for a quick kiss, "Mm," she hummed against her lips, "Now that's better than any kind of sticker or lollipop a nurse could give."

Chloe laughed and pecked her lips before cleaning up the medical items, "Yes well I hope you have had your tablets Miss Mitchell." She said sternly, but playfully.

"Of course Miss Beale. Does that make me your best patient?" Beca asked standing from the table.

Chloe returned from placing the items away/discarding of the dirty items in the bin.

Chloe walked past her into the lounge area to lock up the windows before they leave, "Hmm… you might be in my top 10 best patients list." Turning around Beca grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to the couch. She couldn't help but laugh and hold on to Beca tightly.

Beca tickled Chloe's sides before crashing their lips together. This turned into a make-out session on the couch that neither of them wanted to end. Beca's hand lightly caressed the side of Chloe's thigh then up to her waist. Chloe hummed against Beca's lips as her hands wound through Beca's brunette hair. Their lips together, their soft breathing and light moans/hums were all that could be heard until the ringing of Chloe's phone sounded from her bedroom.

Both of them ignored it at first. But then it ran another 3 times including Beca's phone that now rung.

Chloe chuckled against Beca's lips, "I think that's Jess." Her chuckle dimmed it was as if a light went off in her mind that she shouldn't be doing this. She wanted to but Beca and her needed to talk.

Beca huffed, and felt Chloe's hands push her away, but Beca wasn't giving in so easily, "Nooo…" she whined and nip down Chloe's jawline then back to her lips.

_God dammit how does she do this to me?!_

Chloe wondered, as she again chuckled at Beca, her skin heating up at the light nip and kisses.

Then the home phone began to ring.

"Oh my god. Really? Who rings home phones these days?!" Beca grumbled, before moving off Chloe so they could stand.

Chloe pecked her lips once they were up and ran to the phone, "Hello?... yes…. Yes I know…. I didn't hear it it's in my room…. …. Yes Beca's coming with me…. ….Oh? Yeah sorry…. We're leaving now."

Beca stood waiting.

Chloe turned and went into the kitchen to look up at the clock to confirm what Jess had just said.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

Chloe made her way past Beca into her room to grab her bag, sunnies, keys and phone, "It's near 11 o'clock."

"Oh… whoops." Beca snickered.

"Yeah." Chloe laughed, "Jess was wondering if I had forgotten. Are you ready?"

"Yeahp." Beca placed her phone in her back pocket then went over to her luggage, maneuvering her carry on bag/laptop and handbag over her arms.

"Let me help." Chloe stated. A pang of hurt shot through her chest that Beca wouldn't be staying, regardless she helped her down to her car and they placed it in the boot. Then they left for Jess's.

Inputting the code, the gate opened and Chloe drove up to park the car right outside Jess's home.

"How are you getting to your place?" Chloe asked before they got out, "I can drive you?"

"That's okay. Michael will be picking me up from here. Thanks though." Beca informed before jumping out of the car.

Chloe bit her lip, and hopped out of the car and locked it.

Jess heard them arrive and opened the door just as Beca reached it, "HEEY!" she enthused.

Beca smiled, "Hi Jess."

Jess gave her a quick hug then turned to Chloe with a big smile, "Hey guuurl!" she hugged Chloe then invited them in.

Immediately the small white fur of a dog could be seen running around the corner right towards Chloe. Beca smiled and stepped out of the way. Chloe's smile was huge and she dropped down to pick him up as soon as he was in reach.

"Billieeee!" she squealed cheerfully.

His tail was wagging happily, and licked at her wrist.

Chloe hugged him, "Mommy is home! Yes she is! And she had missed you!"

Jess laughed, as did Beca. Jess's eyes went to Beca and gestured that she follow her, "As for your baby Mitchell it's down here."

Beca rolled her eyes but eagerly followed.

Once inside the music room Beca's eyes zapped around the room until they landed on the familiar guitar. Her guitar.

Jess was near pushed out of the way, but quickly stepped back at the speed of Beca rushing past her to the guitar.

Once her hands touched the guitar to confirm it was there and wouldn't spontaneously combust she turned her gaze to Jess, "Thanks Jess. Really, thank you."

Jess smiled at the genuine thanks, it was an important item to Beca and she had made sure no one had touched, let alone looked at it.

"No problem B."

Chloe entered the room holding Billie, "The guitar in once piece?"

Beca smiled to her and then picked up the guitar carefully, "Yeah." She said softly.

Jess had a spare guitar case and walking over to grab it from the walk in wardrobe which had other little pieces of musical equipment she returned and held it out to Beca.

"Here I have a spare case you can keep it." Jess smiled.

"Oh that-" Beca was cut off during her refusal to take that from Jess.

"Beca you need a case. You won't forgive yourself if that guitar slips through your clumsy hands."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'm not that clumsy… but you're right. You sure?"

"Yes! Here I'll help."

"No I got it." Beca near snapped but reeled it in, with a small smile "Thanks."

Chloe faintly smiled at the thought that Beca was only really comfortable with Chloe touching the guitar.

Beca placed the guitar into the case.

"Do you both want something to drink?" Jess offered and they made their way out into the kitchen. They followed and Beca placed the guitar by her side.

They sat and drank, talking about their trip. Soon enough Beca's phone rang and it was Michael telling her he was out the front. Jess gave a nod that she could tell him the code and Beca told him.

"Could I have your keys Chlo?" Beca asked, "I'll get my luggage from the car."

"Uh yeah they're in my bag, around the corner in the hallway." Chloe stated and continued to play with Billie, trying to rid her mind of the pang of hurt once more.

Beca didn't really catch it and smiled, "Thanks, I'll be back."

Beca picked up her guitar and picking up Chloe's keys she went outside to transfer her luggage into Michaels car.

Jess watched Chloe whose attention was still on Billie. She had immediately caught that something was off with Chloe when she had arrived. Having her chance to ask with Beca out of the room she of course spoke up.

"Okay what's going on?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Chloe smiled at Billie and rubbed his back before looking to Jess who gave her an expression that said 'Talk.'

"Beca's bought a place and she's moving into there today." Chloe answered uneventfully.

"Oh Chloe…" Jess knew that Chloe had wanted for Beca to maybe move in with her.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"Yes I totally caught that vibe." Jess stated sarcastically which earned her a glare, "Have you spoken to her? Is that why…?"

"No I haven't and no I don't think so… I don't know why I'm upset about it… it's stupid I mean of course she wouldn't have wanted to move in with me. I-…" she scoffed, "I more than jumped the gun on that idea anyway. So I suppose it's a good thing that she has her own place."

"She really bought a place?" Jess asked incredulously. For as long as she knew Beca, talks of homes and where she lived etc. Beca always stated that she wasn't one to settle and buy a place, and that there was no point due to travelling all the time. The disinterest in buying a place was evident.

"No she's renting I think she said." Chloe informed.

Jess just nodded, keeping her thoughts of  _that makes sense_ to herself.

"It wasn't the moving in situation… it was more." Chloe started and paused when she said that word 'More', "It-… I-I want  _more_  Jess. I thought I could handle it giving Beca her time to sort it out, come to her senses in her time that we should be together… I mean hell I'm a little nervous myself not having dated a woman before but… but I want that Jess! I want her. For her to be mine and for me to be hers." Chloe continued to pat Billie but then placed him on the floor to free her hands. She ran a hand up to the back of her neck with a sigh, "It really hurts."

Jess looked at her sympathetically. She had a half a mind to go outside and slap Beca upside the head.

"I feel as though I'm not good enough for her…. that she doesn't want other people knowing because she's embarrassed of me."

"Hey you know that's not the case." Jess jumped in and sat beside her friend at the kitchen island, "I'm not defending her, because you are right. You are right to feel that way Chloe, being hidden away but… but Beca, as we all know, has some deep issues. Again not defending her. But you do need to talk this through with her. What you just said to me? You need to voice it. Because if you don't communicate all of this soon, the two of you aren't going to work."

Chloe sighed again and leaned her arms on the bench, her hands open and cradled her face which she buried between them.

"Jess? Chloe?" Beca called out coming back inside.

"Come on." Jess whispered to Chloe and they both stood from their chairs and met Beca in the hallway. Bille was following his mom and now having the chance to run to Beca he did.

Beca smiled and crouched down to pat Billie who rolled over at her feet to rub his belly.

Chloe faintly smiled at the adorable sight, even Billie had quickly approved of Beca.

"Everything is packed. I'm going to head off." Beca voiced and patting Billie a couple more times she stood and turned her gaze to Chloe then Jess.

"Okay. Well I'm sure we will all meet up again soon! Not to mention you have to show me this new place of yours!" Jess enthused and gave the woman a quick hug.

"Yeah definitely. I might set up a party… I'm only renting so I don't want to trash the place… just yet." She smirked.

She then looked to Chloe and smiled, the woman faintly returned it.

Beca stepped forward towards Chloe, "We'll talk later on?"

"Yeah." Chloe met her half way.

Beca smiled and pecked her lips, "Have fun with your friends."

Then she pat Billie another time and stepped outside.

Jess and Chloe followed and stood just outside the door.

"See ya B."

"Bye Jess." Beca waved.

Michael gave a nod, "Miss Beale. Miss Jackles."

Both of them returned with a 'Hi'.

Beca jumped in the car with Michael closing the door then they left.

Chloe's demeanour slumped once the gate closed behind them.

Jess placed a hand on her back fro comfort, "Come on let's go get ready to see Lindsay. It's been too long since we've all caught up!" she enthused trying to get Chloe to think about something else.

It appeared to work and Chloe smiled, "Yeah let's go."

* * *

After she retrieved the keys from the real estate agent Beca stepped inside the large property closely followed by Michael.

They didn't say anything, and he followed Beca down the small hallway to the open and large lounge area. There was a pool table off to one side and just near that was a medium sized fireplace, looked to be contained in some kind of clear glass cage. Her eye line quickly went to the view in front of them that peered out and over the L.A. mountains and other homes. Beca slowly walked towards the paneling windows, inspecting the view, she placed her guitar on the large couch as she went.

"The windows are tinted. You can see out but no one can see in." Michael voiced.

Beca just nodded, and mumbled, "Chloe's view is better." Her eyebrows furrowed at her random statement. Quickly she spun on her heels and sought to look around the place.

"I'll bring your bags in?" Michael offered.

Beca just nodded again, and he turned and left.

Picking up her guitar she walked into the large kitchen area that connected through to a small outside patio deck with table, chairs and a bbq. There was a small intercom system on the wall just near the kitchen. Clicking a button the screen showed a small image, one of the gate and another of her front door, which showed Michael returning inside. The other buttons looked to connect to other rooms in the property. Moreover, etched into the intercom was 'Level 2'.

_Huh? How many levels are in this place?_

Beca turned and went into the hallway meeting Michael there.

"Have you been upstairs or downstairs yet?" He asked.

"There's a bottom floor?" Beca asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. Let's go upstairs and I can put your suitcases in your room."

Beca agreed and followed him back down the hallway and to the side of the large lounge area where the staircase was.

_God he knows more about this place then what I do._

The place seemed to be a maze. One room would lead into somewhere else that would connect through to another. Point being the place was massive and already Beca felt like it was way too much.

Finally finding the master bedroom Michael went over to a spot near a dresser and placed her suitcase/luggage down. Beca noted the large paneling window that was directly in front of the bed, doors open to the balcony and showing off the view full of green trees and mountains in the distance.

Beca walked past Michael and opened a door expecting a bathroom. Instead she was met with a large walk in wardrobe.

"Wow." Was the only word Beca could mutter. Her legs took her forward down the small hallway over the wardrobe. On one side you could place easily over 200 pairs shoes in these small open boxes that lined the wall and on the other was top and bottom racks to hang clothes. This continued and opened wider down the end for jewelry, more clothes, handbags, and a large safe.

"This is insane." Beca muttered, but had no problem with this part of the property, "Wow."

Beca then left the room and went back into the bedroom where Michael was. He stood next to another door in the room.

"Found the bathroom." He smirked and opened the door.

"Oh good. Thought I would have to print out a map to find it." Beca replied and went over to have a quick look at the bathroom. Again it was rather open with the large panel windows, and despite it being tinted Beca already felt uncomfortable. Just as she was about to leave the room Michael stepped in and pressed a small button near the light switch and an electric shutter blind came down over the window.

"Well that's a relief." Beca voiced, "Can you write all this stuff fown that you know Michael?"

He gave a short laugh, "There is a book downstairs in the lounge that tells you everything about this place and how to work it."

"Work it?! God what the hell have I gotten myself into." Beca moved out of the bathroom and continued down the hallway, passing some other guest rooms. Beca scoffed finding that there was another kitchen, albeit a smaller one just beside another lounge area.

Michael found another staircase that led to the second floor and then found the other that took them to the first/ground floor. Finding the small music room first Beca smiled at seeing a guitar stand next to a large grand piano. Walking over she placed her guitar in the stand and saw that some amps were also in the room along with an electronic drum kit.

Walking out of that room she found Michael in a small yet fully equipped gym room.

Beca scoffed, "Yeah I'll never be using this."

"This is incredible though." Michael couldn't help but voice, "The equipment in here… there's even a sauna just across the hallway.

Beca looked around to see that there was another paneling window that was currently open and led to another balcony.

_Every floor must have a balcony I guess…_

Walking outside she turned to the left and found the small balcony led to an even bigger one that contained a long rectangular styled pool. Some chairs lined the area and then walking down further found that just inside was a large bar, lounges, speakers, and another kitchen.

_Well there is a kitchen on every floor…. That's awesome._

Beca smiled and then followed Michael down another short flight of stairs to the garage, his car being the only one sitting in there.

"Looking to buy any cars?" Michael asked with a small smile.

"Nope. The company car, a.k.a your car, will do just fine." Beca replied and went back upstairs.

Michael was confused by that statement and quickly followed her.

"My car?" He asked. Michael had obviously used the car for a while now, when employed to look out for Beca but the car would then return to the company after such time when she no longer required (which was more along the lines of 'no longer wanted to be babysat').

"Yes. I've already signed the forms, but it will be going into service tomorrow. Jesse put it in for some tinted windows along with the check up." Beca replied casually.

"Beca." He was still taken by surprise. That was an expensive car, one that he would never have been able to buy.

Beca turned around half way up the stairs to the second floor,  _God all these stairs are going to be a bitch._

"I can't…I mean… are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yes well when I require you to accompany me or to drive me… whatever… I thought it best that you keep that car to do so." Beca then continued up the stairs, "Is that okay?"

"Y-yes… thank you." Michael wasn't usually one to be lost for words. He loved driving that car and found the model to be of great quality, secretly always wishing he would be able to keep it.

"Okay good. I have some work to do but before I can do that…" she sighed, "I guess I better stock this place with some food."

"Grocery shopping then?"

Beca gave an unimpressed/sad expression, "Yeaahhh… let's go."

* * *

Chloe and Jess sat outside around the large table conversing with their friends. Upon arriving all of them had bright smiles and cheers that they were all finally catching up after many months of being unable to. They ate, had some drinks and caught up on what they have been doing. Chloe discussed the movie that her and Jess were to be in next year and were excited about that, Niki talked of some music that she was writing and gigs she had been on, another talked about her fashion line becoming rather busy as of late.

Chloe noted how happy Lindsay appeared and turned to Jess, "She did not break up with Ben!"

Jess just shrugged also noticing how happy the brunette was.

Just then Lindsay called attention to the table and smiled at them all, "It's so great that we have finally been able to get together. All my best friends in one place!" she squealed and the others laughed, "Seriously though, we've known each other for years now and I consider you all to be family to me… my sisters."

"Shucks Lindsay making us all blush!" Jess stated.

"Good!" she shot back playfully, "That's why I want you all to be the first to know…" Lindsay reached down into her pocket and placed the band onto her left hands' ring finger.

Chloe gasped in excitement as did the others who already knew it before she finished the sentence.

"I'm engaged!" Lindsay stated and half cheered.

The others all stood and quickly made their way over to hug their friend in congratulations.

"About time! Ben is a smart cookie!" Chloe voiced when she squeezed her friend, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." She smiled, "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids,"

Chloe's jaw dropped before morphing into a huge smile and she nodded, "I would be honoured!"

Lindsay laughed and turned to the other, "I want all of you to be my bridesmaids."

All of them cheered and broke out another bottle of wine to celebrate. Even Billie was running around happily in the backyard before tiring himself out and went over to Chloe, wanting to be picked up and pat. Chloe of course didn't hesitate to pick him up and gave a quick kiss to his head as he sat on her lap.

* * *

Beca had just finished placing the food away whilst Michael did the same in the other kitchen's.

Yawning she walked into her bedroom and picked up her laptop bag and some other items before heading downstairs. Setting up at a table she started transferring all her data from the old laptop to the hard drive.

"All done on this level and the one below." Michael informed as he stepped into the room.

"Thanks Mikey."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Uhm… no-no that's fine thanks. You can head home if you like." Beca focused on her phone and was replying to some messages/emails.

"I'm on mobile if you need me." He informed then turned to leave.

"You have a spare key?" Beca placed her phone down on the table and turned to him.

"Yes."

"Good. … Do you live far from here?"

"Not too far. About 15 minute drive, depending on traffic."

Beca nodded, a question itched in her mind and thought she would speak them out loud, "How is Emily?"

Michael's demeanour looked to have hardened a little but composed himself, "Good, thank you. She's doing well."

Beca smiled, "That's good to hear… will she be visiting you?"

"No. They live in Oregon… too far away."

"Michael if ever you want a break to go see your daughter, that's fine with me." Beca voiced.

He was again at a small loss for words, "Thanks." Was his short reply and then left.

Beca sighed feeling as though she may have overstepped but went back to the task at hand. Once that was done she plugged the hard drive into her new laptop and began that process of restoring it.

Checking her phone she was yet to hear anything from Chloe which was disappointing. Her fingers tapped open their previous messages and then tapped to type a new one.

 **Beca** : Hey how was lunch with everyone? Hope you are having fun :)

Beca sat back in her chair with a sigh, it was getting rather late and standing up from the table she went to turn some lights on. She stood there looking around at the vast space and with a loud exhale Beca felt small, smaller than usual in this ridiculously large house. Hearing her phone's tone for a new message, not that Beca would admit it, but she near jogged back to the table and picked up her phone. A sigh of disappointment left her lips at the message not being from Chloe.

 **K.P:** Hey you! How's life been?

 **Beca:** Good thanks. Just set myself up in a new place in L.A.

 **K.P:** No way! :o Where abouts and when is the housewarming party?!

 **Beca:** I'm only renting. Party… I'm still deciding on whether to have one. It's up in the Hollywood Hills.

 **K.P:** Pretty sure you are like a couple of streets away from me then. You should most definitely have a party! A few of us are going out tonight, would you want to join?

 **Beca:** I'll think about it. Not tonight thanks anyway. I've got some work I need to catch up on.

 **K.P:** Damn! Have fun with that haha. We should catch up again soon though! Miss you and your craziness :P Talk soon x

Beca's laptop chimed that the restoring process was done. Signifying that it was time to get to work. Opening up various documents and programs to begin, Beca started working through what needed to be done for the label tomorrow. On the phone and off the phone for the next few hours between artists, her receptionist, Jesse, Amy, Cynthia and others she works with, Beca lost track of time. Throughout the process Beca had been drinking coffee and was beyond tired but pushed through.

Being on the phone she hadn't heard that she had received a new message. Not until she took a small break and checked. They were sent hours ago.

 **Chloe 7.43pm:** Hey! It's going great. So good to finally catch up with everyone. How's your night going?

 **Chloe 8.29pm:**?

 **Chloe 10.54pm:** There's something I want to talk to you about. When you get these could you please call/or text me back. Thanks.

Beca's mouth went dry at the last message, her heartbeat suddenly becoming a whole lot faster.  _Shit…. Shit what does she want to talk about?_

Ellie's words entered her mind once again.

_I've fucked up haven't I?_

Beca exhaled and placed the phone down on the table. Her mind over analyzed everything.  _This isn't good… she probably doesn't want to be with me anymore…_

Her heart felt like it had just been directly hit by a truck at that thought.

_No-no… I just need to talk… she just wants to talk. Oh god… probably about us… could this be to do with that weird situation about me moving into here?_

Beca felt heart rate increase and tried to put everything out of her mind. Instead she switched off her phone and returned to her laptop.

Hours went by. Emails had been written, sent, received & music had been written, composed, mixed. Beca yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before standing from the chair. Her bones cracking in thanks for the change in position of having been seated for so long. A playlist continued to play in the background from her laptop. Trudging over to the couch Beca thought to rest her eyes for a bit, especially now that the sun was starting to rise. With another yawn Beca closed her eyes and drifted off.


	40. Fallout

"Babe?" The blonde walked towards the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Jesse called back.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeahp that's the last of it I think."

Aubrey squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pecking his lips, "I'm so excited!"

Jesse chuckled, "I can tell."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am." He pecked her lips.

"You won't be staying though." He pouted.

"I know I'll only be gone for a few weeks. I'll be back before Christmas and be there for New Years."

"Good." He pecked her lips, "This is going to give you some time for you and Beca to sort out some things." Jesse stated, letting go of her waist he made sure his bag was zipped up.

Aubrey stepped back and fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure that will work out."

"She might've just needed some time Bree. She knows I'm serious about us. You two will work it out." He turned and gave her a smile which she faintly returned as they walked out of the apartment.

They would be keeping the NY apartment for holiday occasions/filming shows or movies for Aubrey when need be. It was in such a prime location it would be a shame to let it go.

Taking a cab to the airport they checked in and waited at the gate for their flight. Aubrey held his hand whilst the other scanned through her phone before having the idea for them to take a photo. Switching to instagram she turned it to front camera and nudged Jesse who opted to kiss her cheek whilst she smiled.

Aubrey posted it and then continued to text some friends, "Does Beca know we are coming?"

"I texted her but haven't heard anything back. She's probably working." Jesse answered and liked the photo Aubrey just took on instagram.

* * *

Beca woke with a long yawn, thankful that she didn't have a nightmare. Music was still playing from her playlist which was left on loop. Feeling the cotton material brush over her face from her hand Beca called Michael and asked that he pick her up. Standing from the couch she shut her laptop lid and made her way upstairs.

Beca was well and truly done with this bandage and wanted it off. Quickly she showered and changed, grabbing a hat and sunnies along with her handbag she was out the door.

"Beca how are you?" Michael noticed Beca's usual tired eyes and concluded she didn't get much sleep.

"Fine thanks." She replied curtly, "To the hospital please."

It was a quiet drive, and Beca took a chance to glance over her phone. She focused on emails first, swamping her mind with work before a message from Jesse popped up informing her that Aubrey and him would be in L.A soon.

Beca rolled her eyes, filled with excitement of the likely prospect of herself and Aubrey being forced to go and talk. Beca sent a short reply of 'Yay.' Unable to keep her sarcastic whip contained.

Upon arriving Beca felt a small shudder go through her body from the hospital but grit her teeth and went inside, directed through the general clinic.

The doctor went over the wound and stated that the stitches needed to remain for a few more days but agreed that the bandage could come off. Beca then asked if the medication could be wavered to something less strong which was also agreed upon. The only restrictions on these tablets were that she eats something with them.

Beca nodded as the Doctor rattled off to still be careful, and to wash it as well. Beca rolled her eyes when the doctor turned and wrote out everything on her clipboard. Her leg tapped fast against the tiles and was ready to be out of here already.

Beca quickly stood when the doctor turned and gave her the new prescription. She was out the door, signed and paid, collecting the new medication from the pharmacy.

Luckily she only had to wait 5 minutes for the medication as some people in the store began to notice her and take some sly pictures. Michael ushered her out and into the car once Beca had received the pills.

"Where to now?" he asked once they settled in the car.

"Uh- Home and then the studio." Beca answered, running a finger softly along the stitches and then to her bracelet. The red head entered her mind but she pushed that away.

Returning home she grabbed her laptop and some other equipment before jumping back into the car and they left for the studio. Beca wanted to focus on some music for herself and the movie, but overall to divert her thoughts from the unknown pending conversation with Chloe.

* * *

Chloe sat at home on the couch drinking from her cup of coffee whilst watching some TV. Billie sat in closely on her left and she often drifted her hand over to pat him.

Placing the coffee mug down on the table in front she picked up her phone. Chloe loudly sighed seeing no new messages from Beca.

_Maybe she's busy with work… that's what she came back to do after all…. Even still!_

Chloe stood from the couch and turned off the TV. She wasn't going to allow herself to sit around and let Beca ruin her day. She was meeting again with the girls later anyway and to start off her day she went and got changed, jumped in the car and went to the gym.

Putting her anger and annoyance into some exercise was helping and Chloe was thankful for the outlet.

* * *

Holed up in the studio, Beca had lost count of the amount of hours that had already passed.

Beca exhaled in annoyance at the track play back and angrily pressed the button for it to stop.

In all the hours she had spent here she had only been somewhat successful in creating some mixed songs for the movie and sending them to Cynthia who was still writing some pieces for the project herself.

In her own song mixes, they were less than impressive, or good, or even bearable. They were angst, and kind of gloomy. Beca had the itch for something to numb her racing mind and the desire for alcohol was most appealing right now. However nothing of the sort was kept around the studio and instead she stood and continued on with her work. Meeting with a new artist, Ebba, of whom they were trialing at the label Beca took her into the studio and they began recording some songs. Some of the songs Ebba had written whilst some others had been written by Cynthia.

Beca was rather happy with the girl's vocal efforts. Her voice was definitely something she could work with. Beca flicked through the notes of sheets that had been handed to her of lyrics by Ebba. Reading through the next sheet, it was rough and probably a draft, something Ebba had brought in. Beca was interested with them and called her out of the booth.

Ebba came through and looked at Beca expectantly. Beca turned in her chair and handed her the piece of paper, "Finish it."

Ebba gazed back at Beca and the sheet before taking it and reading it. It was a rather dark piece she had been working on and became stuck halfway through writing it.

"It's good." Beca voiced. Elements of the song connected with her.

"Thanks but uh-… I'm kind of stuck on it." Ebba informed. She was embarrassed that she mistakenly brought that in with her other work.

"Well… take a break and sing the beginning for me?" Beca gestured to the chair across from her.

Ebba nodded and began singing the lyrics, parts were all over the place and there needed to be another verse inputted. Beca listened intently though and already her mind was working at putting something together.

Ebba huffed once she had finished reading them, feeling and seeing that once more the song was far from complete, "It's still missing alot. Needs another verse, and added lines to the chorus."

"Yes, it does." Beca smiled at the woman quickly picking up on what was missing and held out her hand, "May I?"

Ebba was a little stunned but nodded and handed the sheet back over. Beca wrote down another verse and a couple more added lines to the chorus. Re-reading her additions she handed it back to Ebba who looked over it with her eyebrow rising in pleasant surprise.

Reading over them Ebba looked up to meet Beca's gaze and wondered if the artist was able to connect to her song personally.

Beca diverted her eyes to the mixing board in front and then looked to Ebba expectedly, "Good?"

"Uh- yeah-yeah sorry. Let's try it out!" Ebba stood and went back into the booth, placed the headphones back on and reading over the sheet wondered how Beca would want it to be delivered, "How-?"

Beca already predicted the question being asked, "How you sung it before sounded good. You read the lyrics…. Interpret how you think and we'll go from there." She informed.

Ebba nodded and held a thumbs up to signify she was ready.

* * *

"So you still haven't heard from her?" Jess asked as they shared drinks out the back of her home where everyone agreed to meet up.

Chloe shook her head and placed Billie on the ground, who she of course brought along. Picking up her glass of wine she took a sip.

"She's probably stuck at the studio. She can kind of dig her head into her work when it comes to music." Jess informed, trying to reassure her friend.

"Mm-…" Chloe swallowed her wine, "No I'm pretty sure she is just ignoring me. All I wanted to ask her if she would like to come to Lindsay's engagement party tomorrow night."

"I know…" Jess replied, "Have you tried calling her today?"

"No… I think I will just wait until I hear from her."

Jess nodded and decided to try and veer away from this conversation, "I hear Aubrey was invited too. Have you heard from her?"

"Yeah she sent a message saying that they were arriving later on today. Probably go to their new home and unpack." Chloe pushed her sunnies that had started to slip back up, hoping that the suns glare would hide her distant eyes, "I can't believe they are moving in together."

Jess caught the subtle hurt in her friends voice though, "Yeah…" she breathed because she couldn't honestly believe it, "Maybe our Aubrey is growing up a little." She joked.

Chloe let out a small laugh, "Yeah maybe. They seem really happy together though."

"Oh I know… and so does everyone else that follows their twitter or instagram accounts." Jess laughed, "I can just imagine what Beca thinks about them."

Immediately Jess chastised herself and wanted to smack the palm of her hand right to her forehead after saying the girls name when trying to steer away from that. Especially when Chloe's smile now seemed a little forced. Jess tried to backtrack.

"Hey why don't you ask her if she wants to come out with us tonight. We're going to hit up that bar, you're coming right?" Jess asked.

"I-..I don't know I mean I have to look after Bill-" Chloe began to say, not really sure if she was in the mood to go out, but Jess interjected.

"No-no-no." Jess shook her head, "Ryan will be here tonight and he can look after Billie. You're going to come out with us."

Chloe laughed when Lindsay and the other girls joined in to their conversation, "Oh you are definitely coming out with us! Been waaay too long!"

"We are going out to get smashed before your engagement party tomorrow night? Sure that's the best idea?" Chloe asked.

"Well engagement parties are usually a little dull with most of our families joining us tomorrow night. So yes I want to go out tonight and have some fun with ma girls!" Lindsay stated to which the other girls cheered in agreement.

Chloe succumbed and agreed to going out.

"You can stay here tonight." Jess offered, "Aubrey can to if you speak to her."

"I'll text her now." Chloe stated and got up from the table and went inside.

She sent a quick text to Aubrey and found herself typing out a message to Beca. Her thumb hovered over send but ended up clicking the delete and she went to the bathroom.

* * *

Beca finished up with three other artists that day and made her way out to get something to eat before her stomach caved in. Just as she was exiting the building she smiled at seeing a familiar face in the foyer.

"Well if it isn't Miss Perry." Beca cooed as she walked towards the woman.

Katy turned from walking towards reception and looked to Beca with a bright smile, "Hey!"

"Did we have an appointment?" Beca asked.

"Nope I came to see my friend."

"A friend? Okay well good luck with that." Beca sarcastically replied and went to walk right past her, which earned Beca a slap to her upper arm.

"You're sooo funny!" Katy drawled mockingly.

"So I've heard."

"I was going to see if you wanted to catch up for lunch? I was in the area and thought I would pop in to see if you were here seeing as you're not answering your phone."

"Oh. Sorry about that, I've been busy all morning with work."

Katy waved a hand uncaringly, "That's fine I get it. But do you want to go get something to eat."

"To put it simply; fuck yes." Beca laughed as did Katy, "I'm starving and that's where I was going."

"Great. Let's go then!" Katy voiced.

"My driver isn't here-"

"All good mine is." Katy smiled and walked beside Beca as they made their way to the exit.

Beca spotted one of the artists she was working with earlier standing out the front on her phone, she looked to be waiting for someone.

"Hey wait one second." Beca told Katy who turned and saw that she was walking towards the other brunette.

"Hey…" Beca voiced and caught Ebba's attention, "What are you still doing here?"

Ebba laughed, "Ah well my car kind of died and I'm trying to get through to a friend for a ride."

"Have you eaten?" Beca asked which the other girl looked a little surprised.

"Uhm no-no I haven't…" Ebba's jaw dropped at seeing Katy Perry walking towards them.

Beca turned to follow her gaze and smiled back at Ebba.

"Hey what's going on?" Katy asked as she stood beside Beca.

"Katy this is Ebba an artist I was working with earlier today. Ebba this is Katy." Beca made the introductions.

Ebba and Katy exchanged hello's.

"Ebba needs a lift and hasn't eaten. Cool if she joins?" Beca asked Katy. Ebba was cool in the session she had with her in studio. They got along and Beca didn't want her to just be stranded outside her studio.

Katy nodded, "Yeah sure. Let's go though I'm hungry!"

They laughed.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude." Ebba voiced not feeling comfortable with imposing on their plans. She had heard about the pair may have had a fling a while ago.

"Oh you're sweet." Katy commented, "It's fine. Come on!" she enthused and with another encouraging nod from Beca they all jumped into the car and went for lunch.

Katy knew a place and soon enough they pulled up and were seated inside.

Conversation flowed rather easily between them all which Beca was grateful for. Hoping that Ebba would shake her nerves of being around Katy, she did and they discussed music and parties.

"You missed a good one the other night Beca!" Katy stated with a smirk and took a sip of her drink.

Beca had finished her meal and was sipping from her own drink of water, "Yeah…" she shrugged, "I was working though. Next time I'll go."

"Fantastic!" Katy smirked widely to which Ebba laughed.

Beca sighed, "You're having another party tonight?"

Katy shook her head, "Nah one of my other friends is though and their house isn't even that far away from mine. Please come!" she pouted then looked to Ebba with a smile, "You should come as well!"

Ebba tried to hide her squeal of excitement and bright smile, nodding and playing it cool, "Yeah sounds like fun."

Beca chuckled at her, and turned to Katy who was still waiting and pointing her gaze, "You said next time." She reminded the brunette.

"Ugh fine." Beca relented.

Katy smiled triumphantly and held up her palm for Ebba to high-five which she did.

"I know you're probably tired of the question but how's your hand?" Katy asked.

"It's good. Thanks." Beca answered shortly with a small smile.

"Good to hear. So are you gonna sign this girl Becs or…?" Katy wondered aloud.

Ebba tensed at this but kept her nervous smile in place.

"Well as a matter of fact, I am." Beca looked to Ebba's whose face dropped.

"A-are you serious?" Ebba asked, not believing what she was hearing. Beca had told her that she would be in touch and commended her after their session in studio. Moreover despite her awkwardness and nervousness around the music producer they seemed to have chatted and got along rather quickly. Even still this was huge! And she did not expect it.

"Yeah." Beca smiled, "You were great in studio today. It came to you naturally. You've got a kickass attitude and voice… I know we are yet to go through the whole paper work process which you will be directed to that department which handle all the logistics for me… but I'm keen if you are."

Ebba was nodding, still in shock.

Katy giggled, "Sweetie, say yes."

The brunette shook her head and let out a breathy laugh realizing she was yet to answer "Y-ye-yes. Yes!" Ebba smiled brightly.

"Awesome! Well are you both done with work for the day?" Katy asked as they went about paying for the bill.

Beca shouted Ebba lunch as a welcome present to the company.

"I'm not, no." Beca answered, "I've got some more work to go back to."

"Damn okay well I will see you later on tonight then." Katy stated. She had told them the address earlier and that it started at 8pm. With the help of security they went back into Katy's car and dropped Beca off. Katy was sweet and offered to drop Ebba off also.

Beca gave them a wave and went back inside the studio. Walking into her room she pulled her phone out of her handbag. The whole time she was out she had been thinking about Chloe.

Taking a deep breath Beca pressed dial for Chloe's phone. The ringing last for a while but then stopped.

"Hello?" Beca spoke.

" _Hey."_  Was the simple reply.

"Hey look I'm sorry. I've been stuck with work and been in studio all morning, and now afternoon." Beca stated after seeing the time on her laptop.

" _And how is work going?"_

"Eh-…" Beca shrugged and mucked around with her laptop, "I'm getting through it. Had some new artists we were trialing out today… which was cool…" she could feel the awkward tension, "What have you been up to? Did you have a good time yesterday?"

" _Yeah we're all hanging out again today at Jess's then going out tonight…"_

"Oh cool. I'm sure that will be fun, you all haven't hung out in a long time." Beca was aimlessly tapping keys on her keyboard and sighed, "Would you want to hang out tomorrow night? I've got some work to do in the morning till maybe afternoon but I'm free tomorrow night."

" _I-.. actually my friend just told us she's engaged, and she's having her engagement party tomorrow night."_

_Oh maybe that's what she wanted to tell me?..._

"Oh okay. Congratulations to your friend." Beca ran her hand through her hair.

" _Would you want to come out with us tonight?"_  Chloe hesitantly asked. In her own mind she was chastising herself for even asking. They were to talk first and sort some things out. But maybe this way her friends can meet her.

"I-I've already got some plans on tonight. Kinda said I would go, sorry." Beca answered, not overly keen on meeting Chloe's friends. Beca felt guilty for even feeling like that when Chloe had no quarrels in hanging out or meeting with her own.

" _Okay…"_  Chloe's voice was undoubtedly disappointed. She wanted to talk with Beca in hopes of trying to sort out some things before the party tomorrow night. Chloe hoped Beca could join her. Chloe went from disappointed straight to pissed off and annoyed, but buried that down not wanting to start yelling over the phone.

"I really would like us to catch up though so if you are free after tomorrow night?" Beca asked.

" _Yeah me too. How about the morning after tomorrow?"_  Chloe offered. She needed to speak with Beca.

"Yeah sounds good. You can come over and see my new place?"

" _Yeah okay… well I better get back to everyone…"_

"Sure uhm… have a good day. Say hey to Jess for us."

" _You too, and I will. Talk to you later on."_

"Bye."

" _Bye."_

Beca placed her phone back down on the table with a large exhale. Her mind started running through everything, over-analyzing and to shut it out she quickly placed her headphones on and got back to work.

* * *

"Aubrey!" Chloe cheered and went over to hug her good friend

"Hey!" she also greeted excitedly.

Jesse smiled at the girls and turned to Jess to also say hello. After they all exchanged hello's they moved outside for everyone else to say hello and meet Jesse.

Seated at the patio table Aubrey took a sip of her wine and Jesse sat beside her. Lindsay was beyond surprised and so happy to see her friend. Swatting Chloe's arm for keeping it a secret from her that Aubrey would in fact be here. Aubrey had sent a message saying she might not be able to attend.

They spoke and caught up, asked if Aubrey would like to join them tonight which the blonde agreed.

"Oh but it is a girls night out." Lindsay stated with a pout, "I'm sorry!' she said in a friendly way towards Jesse.

"Girls night!" Nicole cheered, who was a friend in the group.

Jesse held up his hands in mock surrender, "All good ladies. I get it."

They shared a laugh and went back to discussion. Jesse took notice of Chloe. Her smile was genuine but something seemed a little off which if he could pick up, Aubrey would too. Something in the back of his mind told him that Beca might be involved. In fact he was surprised that she wasn't here.

"Is Beca joining you?" He asked Jess and Chloe who were sitting across from him. The other half of the table was still immersed in their own discussion.

Jess looked to Chloe who took a sip of her drink before replying, "No she isn't. She's already got plans."

"Doing what?" Aubrey asked. Her tone was a little annoyed with Beca, having good intuition Chloe was upset with the brunette.

Chloe shot Aubrey a look telling her to drop it, regardless she answered, "Not sure. Maybe work."

Aubrey bit her tongue to ask more questions and changed the topic to something else.

After a couple more hours the girls began to talk towards getting ready and going out. Jesse decided to take his leave and wrapped Aubrey in his arms giving her a sweet kiss and whispered in her ear that if she needed him he was a phone call away.

Aubrey thanked him and pecked his lips.

Chloe bit her own lip in sadness at seeing the exchange and went over to play with Billie for a bit to sidetrack her mind. But drawn away from her baby everyone declared that they were heading home to get changed and ready for them to all meet at a restaurant and then from there they would all go to a club.

* * *

Beca had sent a text to Michael at seeing how late it was and he picked her up. Only heading home to take her pills, change and look half decent she was back out the door and gave Michael the address.

Beca raised an eyebrow to see that there was security at the large gate of the very large estate. Giving her name he quickly signed her off and they were allowed to go in.

"I will wait for your call for when you are ready to leave." Michael informed.

"Thanks Mikey." Beca voiced and hopped out of the car.

People were everywhere and large door was left open. People going in and out Beca wondered who owned the place. Apparently it was a huge star-studded party that was going on as Beca made her way through the crowd she noticed quite a few people. The music was booming, currently playing Niggas in Paris, the crowd was already rather drunk.

Beca was in search for the kitchen or bar when she spotted Ebba.

"Hey!" Beca smiled.

"OH! Hey!" Ebba yelled over the music, "There are so many people here. Even some of the Kardashian sisters are here!"

"Oh…cool?" Beca offered. She knew them but she could care less.

"Want a drink?"

Beca nodded and the brunette led her through the large mansion to finally reach the kitchen which had booze lining the bench.

"BECA MITCHELL!" Katy yelled in cheer, to which half the room turned to look at her.

"Hey." Beca smiled and gave small forced smiles to those that said hi.

"Shot!" another person declared.

Katy clapped who was also joined by some other women. Katy gestured that she join and Beca stepped forward as did Ebba.

Shots lined the long island bench and taking one each out of three, Katy said 'Go!' to which they all took their shots.

The drinks flowed after that and the party only seemed to get more and more busier. Beca was thankful for the air as Katy led them outside to sit down. Katy did the introductions as Beca shook their hands she was informed that they were some of the Victoria Secret models. One of which took a close seat next to Beca whilst Katy was on the other side.

Some of the girls regularly took shifts in going to bring back drinks from the kitchen, and Beca was more than tipsy. Standing from her seat to stretch her limbs another brunette that looked familiar walked towards them.

"Kristen!" Katy yelled and stood to go and hug her.

Kristen gave an awkward wave and hello to the group as she was dragged around for introductions. Beca shook her hand realizing the star from heard about Twilight from Jesse's insistence.

"I'm going to go get another drink, want to join?" Beca offered.

Kristen nodded and Ebba too joined and they went back inside. Grabbing some drinks turned into taking another row of shots. Then another. To their surprise another short haired blonde joined them during their shots. With eye sight and mind a little hazy it took a moment to realise the woman was Miley Cyrus. Miley ended up joining them after some short introductions and talks whilst taking more shots. Beca laughed and swayed a little before Kristen stated she was going out to the side of the house for a smoke, Miley agreed to join.

Beca tagged along not really sure where she wanted to be. Ebba tagged along too, not really knowing many of the stars in the home she still felt a little out of place. Beca was fine and understood, she had been to her fair share of large parties, she was used to it.

Kristen offered a smoke to which Beca shook her head, "Nah thanks."

"It's weed. Some good stuff too." She informed and pulled it from her pocket. Ebba quickly agreed, along with Miley and Beca soon followed as it was passed around. They sat and chatted about everything and nothing, regardless they laughed and shared the smoke. Beca got the last puff before they decided to head back inside.

A tall bulky guy, could easily pass as a football player, stepped in front of the girls and all of them stopped.

Beca's eyes widened at the sheer size of the bloke, craning her head back to look up "Shit your huge."

He laughed "That's only cause your small."

Beca inhaled and was about ready to make her point, however she exhaled and nodded, "That is true."

He laughed again, his gazed turned to Ebba, "I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Ebba smiled and turned to Beca who gave a reassuring smile. Ebba agreed and she took his hand as he led them through the crowd.

Beca felt a hand on her shoulder, "Holy shit that dude was huge." Kristen stated.

Beca found herself quickly nodding, "Th-that's exactly what I said!" they laughed and kept walking through the house. More drinks ensued and they found their way back outside again.

Kristen had fed her arm through Beca's to keep the girl upright and so they wouldn't lose each other through the crowd. Miley walked closely alongside Kristen.

Katy was still outside laughing as she was talking to a man that was now talking to her.

Finding another table that wasn't so occupied they sat down.

"Love your music. I've been wanting to see one of your live shows for ages!" Kristen confessed.

"Oh yeah?" to which Kristen nodded, "Yeah well you definitely should. I haven't got anymore shows till next year sometime… not sure when."

"Your shows are... insane!" Miley commented before taking a mouthful of her drink.

"I watched your Creamfields show online and that was… wow." Kristen stated, "How's your hand? All better now?"

"Mm.." Miley nodded with a mouthful of drink at the question, "Yeah that looked pretty nasty."

"All better now!" Beca confirmed and took a mouthful of her drink.

"Awesome. Cheers to that." They clicked glasses and had another mouthful of drink.

Kristen pulled out her phone, along with Miley, as did Beca and added each other on twitter.

"You don't have instagram?" Beca slurred in shock.

"Whaaat? No!" Miley turned to Kristen in surprise.

"I do but I barely use it. I'm kind of shitty when it comes to using social media." She laughed.

"I'm the complete opposite to that." Miley slurred.

"You're not into then?" Beca ignored Miley and asked Kristen.

Kristen shook her head, "But I have added you both so there we go." She laughed.

"Ah yes we can truly be friends now. I'll spam the shit out of your twitter feed don't worry." Beca slurred.

Before they could continue some of the girls of which Beca recognized as some of the models, took a seat at the table after asking if they could join. The conversation continued on and Kristen looked to the women around her. Miley began talking to one of the models having talked to them previously earlier in the night.

"They're so pretty I feel way out of the group here." Kristen joked.

Beca nodded with a smirk, "Yeah I hear ya!"

The other women shook their heads and laughed, one of them commenting "Nonsense! You two are hot as!"

"Agreed!" another girl stated.

"Very sexy." Another voiced rather huskily and ran her hand along Beca's shoulder.

Beca shuddered at the touch but turned her attention to finishing the bottle in front of her, then swiped the screen of her phone to check instagram.

One of the models saw this and asked if she could borrow the phone. Beca being pissed drunk nodded.

The model took some selfies with Beca before she stood and gestured for everyone to gather in. Kristen shifted her chair closer to Beca whilst the other models and Miley did the same and raised their drinks high as the flash went off.

The model tried her luck and found that the artists twitter was unlocked. Uploading the photos she proceeded to add herself and some of the other girls to Beca's following list before she gave the phone back. Beca locked it and kept it in her pocket, through the haze she didn't feel comfortable giving it to the woman decided to not give out her phone again.

Soon Katy joined and another lot of photos from her own phone was taken. Katy threw her arms around Beca as she leaned over her, again Kristen close in with Miley, tongue out and the models surrounding them with other partygoers. Katy uploaded them to her twitter and instagram, tagging those she knew.

Beca moved away from everyone and made her way back inside. Some of those stopped to talk and chat to her which she can barely remember or register what they were saying. Just a bunch of drunk nods and 'yeahs' in return to rush the process of getting to the kitchen.

Once there Beca took another drink and pulled out her phone to see that there were no new messages from Chloe. There was from Jesse and Amy which she answered Amy's with 'At party – drunk – talk tomorrow :P'

Ignoring Jesse's Beca went through to her text messages with Chloe, wanting to type out a message but scratched that and decided to do something else. Pressing the name she held the phone up to her ear, "Mikey?!"

" _Beca."_

"I am ready to be picked up if you please." She asked most politely (and drunkenly of course).

" _I will be there in 10 minutes."_

"FAAANTASTIC. Thanks!" Beca hung up and burped holding a hand to her chest. Reaching out for another cup she downed the contents before going back out the back.

Beca saw Ebba now sitting out with them, moreover in the lap of the big guy she had seen before. A model waved and smiled at Beca when she spotted the girl.

Beca couldn't even remember her name but gave a weak smile.

The model proceeded to put an arm around Beca's but Beca slid her arm right back out. The model didn't take the hint and leaned in close to Beca's ear, "I meant what I said before, you are incredibly sexy… do you want to go and find some privacy?"

Beca drunkenly shook her head to signify no, "Thanks but no."

The model looked sad and confused, she gazed to her friend that insisted Beca was good for one-night stands having one with the artist herself in the past. Didn't appear that way now.

"I'm heading off. Have work early tomorrow and shit." Beca stated aloud and went around to say her quick goodbyes.

Katy pecked her cheek after her hug and sat back down. Beca pointed to Ebba and gestured that she keep an eye on her. Katy nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Miley gave her a big drunk hug and high-five before disappearing to dance on the grass with others.

Kristen gave her a hug also and stated they should catch up again soon to which Beca simply nodded and made her way out the front. Her mind was somewhere else entirely and the alcohol was helping greatly for her point of view.

Michael opened up the door and Beca jumped in.

Michael sat in the drivers' seat, "To home?"

"Noooope. Guess!"

Michael sighed with an unimpressed expression.

"Oh come on your no fun!"

"Taco Bell?" he gave in and guessed.

Beca gasped, "We will go there after! Write that down in the to do column!" she hiccupped, "The place is called Waxy's."

Michael was confused as to why she would want to be going to a bar by herself but started up the car and were on their way.

* * *

Dancing, drinking and talking the girls were having a great night out in the bar. Taking photos and reminiscing of old memories they made their way to sit down at a large table.

Jess had taken a photo as soon as they had arrived at the bar, coming from the restaurant and posted it on instagram for a 'Great night out with the greatest of friends.' Tagging all those there. They were also joined by someone Lindsay had been informed wouldn't be able to make it back in time.

"Surprise bitches!" Stacie exclaimed.

The girls squealed in happiness and surprise, rushing towards Stacie to greet and hug.

"Oh my god!" Lindsay smiled, "You said you wouldn't be able to make it!"

"Hence the surprise! You think I would miss your engagement party?! Not to mention this girls night out!"

"How'd you even know we were here?" Aubrey asked as she passed Stacie a glass of wine.

"Thanks. Oh and a girl isn't without her informants." Stacie winked to Jessica who raised her glass in response.

Chloe laughed at the pair and pulling back from hugging Stacie they all went back to sit down at the table.

Chloe couldn't help but check her phone every now and then. Sneaking small glances to see if there were any new messages. There were some from other friends, including Tom. They still chatted here and there, they have known each other most of their lives and weren't about to completely cut one another out. He remained respectful and casual with their talking, moving past the awkward break up phase.

Checking her own instagram to see Jess had tagged her, she double tapped to like then saw a notification alert for Beca having been tagged in a photo on twitter. Yes she had gone through settings to make that possible, especially when she was overseas and wanted to see what she was up to.

Clicking the alert she was taken to Katy Perry's account and she saw the photo. Chloe pursed her lips and felt a twinge of jealousy and sickness in her stomach from how close some were to Beca.

_It's not that bad Chloe… they're just drunk and mucking around. Harmless photo… although Katy and her do have a past… who knows who else though, she could be close to some of the other people in this photo. And she didn't come tonight just to go to some stupid party?!_

Chloe saw another alert for Beca having uploaded new photos to her own twitter. Some of the photos consisted of Beca and some other blonde, and another couple with a larger group, again with people hanging all over Beca.

Chloe closed her phone and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She had been drinking along with the girls but was only a little tipsy. Seeing the female logo in sight for the bathroom door, a small hand reached out and took her arm. To say she was surprised was a complete understatement.

"Beca?"

"Hey you." Beca seductively yet also drunkenly slurred.

"What-? How did you even know I was here?"

"I've been here before and saw the image of youse' on Jess's account. Didn't know you were here... I mean you could have in fact left and that would've left me walking around this place trying to look for you. Could've been here for ages." Beca rambled on. Her mind came back to focus on Chloe and a dumb smirk played at her lips.

"You've been drinking?"

Beca nodded.

"What about your hand?" Chloe reached out and took her hand noticing there was no longer a bandage.

"My hand is fine now! Went to the hospital today, all goood!" Beca cheered, "Don't be a downer now. I wanted to come see you!"

"I-… I'm with friends at the moment Beca." Chloe stated. She was still angry with Beca but there was no point in talking about things right now when she was out with friends, and especially when Beca is beyond drunk.

Beca could barely hear her over the music "Wait-wait come with me. Can't hear ya!" she took Chloe's hand and went to a back exit. She had been here many times before and knew the place well.

Stepping outside Beca sighed that she would now be able to hear Chloe.

"I couldn't hear you…" Beca reiterated.

"I said I'm with friends at the moment Beca."

"Ohhh oh." Beca took a step closer to Chloe and reached out to take her hands into her own, "I missed you though and wanted to come see you."

"If you missed me why didn't you come here with me tonight instead of that party?" Chloe asked.

"Huh-…uh well… Katy invited me there first and I said I would go. But I'm here now with you… and I really would like it for you to come home with me." She shot a playful wink.

"Beca I can't."

"You totally can though. Michael is out the front and he will drive us back." Beca stepped in closer, her eyes dark with want and desire, but also glassy and bloodshot.

"Are you high?" Chloe could faintly smell it over the alcohol. She has had weed before, multiple times, but she wanted to know how intoxicated, and on what, Beca was.

"Ahh-.." Beca laughed before nodding a little, "I know we-… I want to talk with you too… but not before I do some naughty things to you Miss Beale."

"So what I'm a booty call?" Chloe snapped back and took her hands from Beca's. The alcohol in her own system wasn't helping and knew she should be back inside celebrating with her good friend.

"Huh?" Beca was confused but didn't think much on the snapped tone, still up in her high, "Nah well yeah… but nah. I want you."

"Do you?" Chloe leveled her tone and the meaning behind those words.

"Yeah! Look at me here making all sexy eyes an-and flirting…n stuff." Beca smirk though struggling with her words.

"You looked pretty cozy with those girls at the party. Particularly Katy."

Beca rolled her eyes but kept her smile in place, "Noooo Chlo… I wanna be cozy with you." She again stepped forward and lingered her fingers down Chloe's arms before taking her hands again.

"Bec-"

"Come on I wanna fuck you…" Beca chuckled and lightly tugged Chloe for her to follow.

Chloe shook her head, "Beca I can't I'm here with friends! And we need to talk!" she pulled her hands from Beca's.

This pulled Beca right down from her high. Her face turning from anger to annoyed, "...Then talk! I'm here right now let's talk. Could've done this at my house and not in some fucking alleyway but no let's do it here."

"Don't yell at me Beca, and don't you dare talk to me like that. I do want to talk with you but you're right, not here and not now. You've been drinking, and I've been drinking."

Beca scoffed, "Fine. You're unbelievable... like-…" she scoffed and threw her hands up not having the words and frustrated with the situation."I… geez… this is not how I planned things on going."

Chloe folded her arms, "This wasn't what I was hoping to have happened when I came out with friends tonight either…. or when we got together, or whatever the fuck it is we are doing." The words slipped right out of her mouth. Chloe chastised herself for having let them slipped not wanting to go into this right now.

Apparently neither did Beca.

Beca scoffed again, and shook her head. Her eyes glanced around at the area before hazily locking back into Chloe's, "Fuck this…" she mumbled and began to walk backwards, "I don't need this. I don't need you."

Beca turned and walked away from an angry and upset Chloe.

Chloe second-guessed and wanted to reach out for Beca, to try and stop this situation from spiraling out, but she was beyond hurt and stormed back inside.

"What-… the fuck!" Beca continued to stumble up the alleyway. Her hands reached out to the side of the building to prop herself up but near fell until someone pulled her back up. Beca had hoped it would be Chloe but instead she was met with Michael.  _Had he been listening? Right he's the fucking babysitter he probably followed me…_

Beca couldn't worry about that now, not to mention she was too drunk to do so. Instead she pushed herself up and nodded that she was fine and they made their way back to the car out front

Michael could instantly see that her demeanor had changed and once they were back in the car they sat in silence.

Beca's glassy eyes moved around to the floor of the car before looking back at the bar where Chloe was in, "Can we get the fuck away from this place please."

"Sure." Was Michael's simple reply and began to drive. After 5 minutes of which was still spent in silence he asked, "Do you still want some Taco Bell?"

"No." Beca replied before her head lulled back against the seat.

Michael returned his eyes to the road. Soon enough they pulled up to the house gate and punching the code he drove up the driveway.

Already Beca was undoing her seatbelt and was reaching for the door handle.

"Do you need-?"

"No! No I'm fine." She shot back, then exhaling to calm herself slightly she looked back to Michael, "No I'm good. Thanks."

Beca reached the door, pulled out her key and went inside.

Michael sat for a moment hoping she would be okay before he turned and left to go back home.

Meanwhile Beca made her downstairs towards the bar set up, of which she had stocked the day before.

"Good work Beca. It's like you knew you would need all the booze possible!" Beca mumbled before she tripped over her shoes.

Landing on her hands Beca hissed at the pain that shot through her right hand.

"Fuck sakes!"

Beca lay there for a moment before having the energy to stand and stagger behind the bar and pulled some bottles from the shelf. Throwing the cap off one bottle she began to skull the contents not having looked at the label, Beca grimaced.

"Oh that's bad but oh so good."

Hearing her stomach rumble she decided to go back upstairs.

"Why in the absolute fuck did I get a place with so many stairs?" Beca slurred whilst going up the steps. A feat in itself when she considered half way up in just forgoing some food and to sit on the steps.

Beca walked around for 10 or so minutes trying to locate the kitchen, "Jesus Christ this house is a fucking test in itself! I just want food!" turning her tired gaze to the left, she scoffed and laughed at seeing the kitchen.

"Fuck you house. You fucking maze and are as big as a damn country." Beca reached the kitchen and pulled out some food from the fridge, "Okay I'm gonna go outside now, maybe I should pack an overnight bag just to get there!"

Making her way onto the balcony Beca placed the food and alcohol onto the small table before dropping down into the seat. She could hear her phone ringing but couldn't give a damn. Instead she picked up everything once more and relocated into the lounge area. Turning on the stereo system onto one of the radio channels she turned the volume right up. The stereo was heavily vibrating from the loudness, it surging through to Beca's chest as she dropped down onto the floor surrounded by her alcohol and food. She drank, she ate, wiped away the tears that ran from her eyes, and then she crashed.

* * *

Jesse was at home trying to get in touch with Beca who still wasn't answering him. He saw on twitter that she was out at a party and thought that the reason she wasn't answering.

He continued to unpack some things into his new home whilst watching some TV. He slacked off after a while and sat down to watch a certain episode of Homeland that was on. Hearing his phone ringing he looked to see it was Aubrey.

"Hey babe."

 _"Hey."_  Her tone was a little deflated.

"What's wrong?" he sat up from the couch.

_"Can you come and pick me up… I'll explain it more to you when I see you. But long story short Beca showed up here tonight and now Chloe is upset."_

Jesse rubbed his forehead, "Shit… okay I'll be there soon babe. Do the other girls need a lift?"

_"No they've all got a way home. I'll see you soon."_

Jesse picked up his keys and headed down to the car.

* * *

It was early morning and the stereo was still going strong in the background. Beca was face down on the lounge carpet but shifted at hearing a familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in a long time, only in her dreams. She thought it a nightmare.

Her eyes still shut and her hair a curtain over her face Beca moved her arm around that hit over some bottles and food. The voice was still there though and it was powerful across the chorus of the song.

"Daniel?" Beca mumbled, her voice raspy and low.

Slowly her eyes cracked open and again she groaned. Placing her hands out in front she pushed herself up. Beca felt like death but tried to push that away, she sat up further to sit back on her knees.

_Don't throw up…_

Beca looked around and felt her heart clench and then sunk to her stomach at hearing her brother's voice through the stereo system. Beca licked her dry lips and looked around at the array of food and a bottle of vodka and Jack Daniels. To her surprise there was also a patch of blood on the ground.

"Wha-?"

Looking down to her hand she can faintly remember falling down at some point. It must have bled some more when she passed out.

"Shit…" she hissed and ran her left hand over her face to pull her hair back.

Beca listened to her brother's old song before it then went to a radio ad. Just like that he was gone again. Feeling a small wet trail descend down her cheek she wiped it away.

Beca crawled her way through the rubbish to the large couch. She was still drunk and could barely stand, trying to use the couch in doing so was hopeless as she fell down onto it. Beca yawned but stopped halfway through, feeling as though she might be sick. Instead she closed her eyes and passed out again.

Sleep once more overtook her but not for long. A few hours passed before there was a disturbance.

"Beca?... Beca?"

Beca's eyes cracked open to hear a person's voice yelling over the music and the faint sound of a door closing. Moving herself she didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the couch and fell onto the ground.

"Ughhh…" Beca groaned.

"BECA?!"

Beca knew that voice and grimaced,  _No not now…. Fuck._

Crawling her tired body to be situated behind the couch she hid.

"Beca?" he paced into the lounge area and instantly saw the half empty bottles of alcohol and food scattered all over the place, however seeing the patch of blood made his heat rate spike. Running over to the stereo to turn it off Beca took her chance. Pulling herself up she groggily jogged into a different room, "How did he get in?" she hissed, annoyed with the interruption.

"Beca?! Where are you? I need to know if you're okay!"

Beca remembered from his concerned/desperate tone of voice of the blood that was on the carpet. She looked around at the room and was confused, "I don't know… I'm in one of these rooms." She burped, "There are so many rooooooms. There could be another family living here and I wouldn't fucking know."

Beca turned and jumped in surprise at seeing Jesse was right there.

"Beca…" his voice was low and relief flooded him at seeing she was alive. Walking over to her, "I saw blood." He pointed in the direction of the lounge.

"Mm? Oh uh yeah that would be me being clumsy. It's fine."

"Let me see."

Beca held her hands behind her back, "It's fine." She insisted.

"Beca-"

"What are you doing here?!" she snapped and moved out of the room although really drunkenly, "How'd you get in?"

"It's midday Beca and you haven't been answering my calls or texts. You were meant to be at work! But don't worry I took care of it as usual, and I have a spare key. Good thing I do to."

Beca rolled her eyes but kept moving down the hallway in search of the kitchen.  _Fuck I really do need a map… or maybe a fucking house guide._

"If you are looking for the kitchen it's down here." Jesse drawled and pointed. Quickly Beca moved past him and into the kitchen.

"What happened last night?" He asked as she skulled a bottle of water.

"Can we not talk about any of that right now. I have just woken up." Beca stated. Her mind was still hazy in collecting what had happened. She remembered most of the party but was at a loss of getting home.

"Bec-"

"Jesse! Jesus I have just woken up. I do not want a lecture. Thanks for going into work and dealing with that, but right now I need a shower and food."

Jesse just shook his head. This was always the routine. He had been so hopeful in that things may have improved, but here she was pushing him away again. Pushing those closest to her, right away.

Beca placed the bottle down on the counter and disappeared upstairs to go and have a shower and look half alive.

Jesse remained downstairs and wasn't really sure what to do. Feeling his phone buzzed he checked it to see a message from Aubrey.

 **Aubrey:** Hey is everything okay?

He had told her of not hearing from Beca all day. No one had and Jesse pulled away from work to go and finally track her down at home.

 **Jesse:**  I think so. She's just woken up. She's freshening up.

 **Aubrey:** Has she said anything about last night?

 **Jesse:** No not yet. How's Chloe?

Aubrey had gone over to Jess's to have lunch and from there they would be getting ready for the engagement party. Jesse was Aubrey's plus one and had offered to drive them. He was meant to be going over there soon.

 **Aubrey:** Still upset. Rightfully so. She's been drinking a little throughout the day though. I'm worried. Beca needs to pull her head out of her ass and talk to Chloe.

Jesse exhaled not really sure what was going on between them. Whatever it was it clearly wasn't good.

 **Jesse:** They clearly have a lot to work out babe. It's too late to do anything about that today. Lindsay's engagement party begins in a couple of hours. Hopefully tomorrow they can or something.

* * *

Beca had her shower and changed. Freshened up on the outside she still didn't feel that way on the inside. Walking over to the upstairs bar she poured herself a drink and swallowed. She poured four more and took them before placing the bottle back on the shelf with the others.

_Fuck I feel shitty. More than usual… what the fuck happened last night?_

Picking up and surpassing the numerous texts and missed calls, mostly from Jesse, Beca called Michael.

" _Beca. How are you?"_

Her eyebrows drew in at hearing his tone being somewhat concerned, more than usual after her nights out.

"Yeah, getting there I think. I need some food could you pick me up please."

" _Sure I will be there soon."_

"Oh uhm-… park outside okay?"

" _Is everything okay."_

"Yeah-yeahp will see you soon."

Beca was sure that Michael would have taken her home so she would ask him to try and piece together last night. Filling her flask of Jack Daniels and some coke, Beca slipped it into her handbag and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she wrote out a note before she made her way downstairs, very quietly. The last step creaked and Beca rolled her eyes,  _Fuck you house._

Quickly Beca sidestepped into some random room upon hearing Jesse make his way out of the kitchen.

He had heard the creak and wondered what was taking Beca so long. Making his way down the hallway he looked up the staircase, "Beca?" when there was no reply he made his way up.

Beca placed the note on a nearby bench and grabbed her sunnies on the way out and a baseball cap which she threw on immediately and made her way outside. Sneakily moving down the driveway she couldn't risk the gate opening and Jesse hearing it. Walking down the wall she found a small makeshift step that she could use to boost herself over.

_This is… a badass idea! …. But also just a plain bad one._

Beca threw her bag up on top of the wall and ignoring the pain in her right hand, which was still dulled by the alcohol in her system, she pulled herself up and over the wall. Beca didn't stop on top of the wall she continued to roll and with a thud she landed on the ground, along with her bag.

Michael narrowed his eyes in seeing a handbag suddenly appear on a part of the wall. He began walking towards it and quickly his eyes widened at seeing Beca appear and roll over the wall. He ran over to her and leant down to help her sit up from the ground.

"Are you alright? What were you doing?" he asked.

"That was a piss poor idea… it looked so much cooler in my head. Help me up please." She held her hands out and he pulled her up to stand.

Beca brushed herself off and grabbed her bag, "Quick let's go!" she stumbled in her walk but headed to the car.

Michael immediately noted that Beca was still a little drunk but helped her into the car also. Once he was in the car he turned to her in askance of where they were going.

"Drive through… anywhere I just need food." Beca drawled back.

Michael nodded and drove. It didn't take long before Michael pulled into a taco bell and spoke Beca's order.

Beca faintly smiled at him naming her usual order without asking and passing him some money he paid, collected the bag and drove away. He passed it back to Beca and she eagerly accepted.

"Pull over somewhere." She told him.

Michael was confused but did as she was asked and pulled up near a park.

Beca didn't leave the car, instead she dug into her food and remained quiet.

* * *

Jesse had since gone downstairs and read the note.

'Need food. Gone out. With Michael. Will talk later.'

"God dammit Beca!" Jesse threw the note back down on the table and didn't have time for her shit. He would have to deal with it tomorrow. He sent a quick text to Michael and asked if she was in fact with him. The reply was quick and stated yes and that she was okay.

Jesse thanks him and locked up Beca's house before leaving. He was already late and needed to get changed for the party. Jesse informed Michael of where he would be for the party and if for whatever reason he can call.

Jesse went home and quickly got dressed before going to Jessica's. Pulling up he went inside and was instantly greeted by Aubrey. He smiled as did she and they shared a brief kiss.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

He sighed, "Not well."

Aubrey sighed and shook her head, "Did she speak about Chloe?"

"Not once." Jesse stated.

Aubrey scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if she can't remember. Chloe says she was beyond drunk."

Jesse again sighed, his voice low, "That is possible. She's gone out to get food and hopefully go to bed. We can try and sort things out tomorrow."

Aubrey took his hand and they made their way through the house, "Is she any better?" Jesse asked.

Aubrey exhaled through her nose, "She's not saying much anymore. She's been quiet the last couple of hours, only insisting when we ask that she's 'fine'." Aubrey informed.

Walking outside Jesse was greeted by Jessica and to his shock Stacie.

"Heya stranger." Stacie smirked.

"Wha-? Well hello right back!" he laughed, "Didn't know you would be gracing us with your presence."

"Yeah I flew in late afternoon and got to go out with the girls. It was a good surprise for Lindsay." Stacie informed.

"You clean up nicely Swanson. Been a while since I've seen you all dressed up." Jessica stated.

Jesse laughed, "Yeah pulled out the good clothes for this occasion." He joked.

Jess nodded and took a sip of her wine.

"Where's Chloe?" he softly asked.

"In the bathroom." Jess stated with a small smile, "She'll be out in a minute."

Meanwhile in the bathroom Chloe drank the rest of her wine before re-applying her lipstick. Her eyes were a little glassy from the alcohol and sadness. Chloe didn't want to look at herself in the mirror. Internally she felt like absolute shit, but did her best to try and push everything to the back of her mind. It was her friends engagement party, many people are going to be there and she needed to push Beca to the furthest corner of her mind. The alcohol was helping with that, though it would sometimes backfire and make her even more upset when thinking about the brunette.

Chloe sniffled and placed her hands on either side of the sink, taking another moment to clear her mind before going outside.

_Okay you're fine. You are fine. Sort out all that other shit tomorrow. It's tomorrow's problem. Today I put on a happy face and go to one of my best friends engagement party. You're good._

Chloe no longer leaned on the bench and instead used her hands to check her hair and dress once more. Again her eyes glanced up to the mirror and stopped at seeing the arrow necklace. Biting her lip her fingers went up to touch it.

"No." Chloe stated and retracted her hand from the necklace. Checking herself out one last time she inhaled and exhaled deeply before forcing a big fake smile and picking up her empty glass walked back outside.

Pouring herself another drink from the kitchen and tipping it all back in one gulp she walked back down the hallway to go outside. Instead the others walked in from outside.

"Oh hey." Stacie smiled at seeing Chloe.

"Are we leaving?" She asked, "Hey Jesse."

"Hey Chloe." He gave a small smile.

"Yeah are you good to go? Everyone have their gifts?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Chloe stated enthusiastically and turned to go back towards the door.

The others shared a worried glance before they followed the brunette out to the front door.

Arriving at the large hotel's function room they all said their greetings and congratulations to the couple before going to grab some drinks. The area spanned out to include a balcony which Chloe now stood outside. She had felt flush and needed the air. Another glass of wine rested in her right hand, and Chloe looked down at her purse in which her phone resided. Chloe was so close to pulling out her phone but she instead took another long sip of her wine.

"Chloe?..."

Chloe wasn't sure she heard right, but turning around she was correct in knowing who called her name, "Hey Tom." She had nearly forgotten being informed that he might be at the party. He was a friend from the grooms' side and Lindsay gave her warning.

"Wow I haven't seen you with brunette hair in I don't know how long! You're going blonde though right?" he asked standing in front of her.

"Yeah probably in the New Year I'll get my hair done." She told him with a forced smile.

"You look lovely this evening." He respectfully told her.

"Thanks. You too. How's things been?"

"Good, good. Just been working on the show. I wasn't sure I would be able to get away but luckily I was. Just arrived in today for the party tonight then leave tomorrow afternoon."

Chloe nodded and miscalculated her step in the high heels she was wearing and tripped.

Tom reached out for her and helped her to stand back up before retracting his arms, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Chloe waved her hand dismissively with a sad laugh, "Yeah, yeah so good." She answered before taking the last mouthful of her wine, "I'm going to go get a refill…"

Tom nodded but then thought it best he accompanies her, "I will to."

* * *

Beca barely got through half of her taco before she threw it back into the bag. Taking off the baseball cap, she ran her hands through her hair before sitting back into the seat.

"Michael?"

He turned around and looked at her, "Yes?"

Beca bit her lip and her gaze went out the window. She was rather ashamed of needing to ask but still couldn't remember much of last night, "What uh-… did you pick me up last night?"

Michael tried to ready himself for the pending questions, "Yes I did."

Beca faintly remembers wanting to go see Chloe and wonders if that happened or not, "And did you take me straight home?"

"No I didn't. You asked me to take you to a bar in which Chloe was."

Beca pulled out her phone and checked to see that there will still no messages from Chloe. Beca felt the gnaw of extreme guilt and that familiar 'I've fucked up somehow' in her mind and stomach.

Beca exhaled and bit her bottom lip again, "Did you-?... Do you know what happened then?"

Michael breathed out through his nose, "You went inside and found Chloe but then you went outside. I apologise but I found it necessary to stay close by you last night."

Beca just nodded and her gaze locked into his, waiting for him to continue.

"You went outside and you appeared to be having an argument. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I stayed at a respectable distance for your privacy."

As Michael spoke small fragments of the argument was replaying in Beca's mind. Despite them being small and not connecting all that well, she could already tell it was bad. Beca rested her head into her hand that was propped up on the door.

_Fuck…_

"How bad did I fuck up?" Beca quietly mumbled, her gaze back outside the window watching those walking, jogging and relaxing in the park.

Michael sighed, "I want to be honest with you Beca. It wasn't good from what I could tell."

Beca felt the tears gathering in her eyes but pushed them away, "I don't know what to do… I-… shit." She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not right for her… but god I… I want her." her hazy mind was annoying in not being able to form the words she wanted to express.

"I want to give her more…" Beca reached into her bag for her flask but froze, her hand not complying in opening the cap just yet, "I care for her so much…" Beca retracted her hand and laughed, "Fuck I can't even say the words. And that's why she deserves more than what I can give her."

"Beca…" he softly said her name hoping to calm her down but wasn't quite sure what to say, "I've seen the way you are around her, and if I'm speaking out of term please let me know but… she's very special to you. The way you are together, makes you smile and light up in a way I haven't seen you do so in a very long time. I don't think you want to let that go."

"I'm a coward Michael. I'm damaged, but more than anything I'm scared." Beca wiped the tear falling down from her eye, not acknowledging it, she quickly pushed the tears back once more.

Michael started up the car, "It's up to you now Beca. You need to decide if it's worth the risk, just like anybody does when they put their heart out there in a relationship." He pulled the car away from the curb and drove.

Beca let out a shaky breath, "I want to see her." she let out a defeated laugh, "Would she want to see me?"

"Do you really want to see her?" he asked looking back in the review mirror seeing how sad she looked tore into his own heart.

"Well I know I won't be able to sleep or go to the studio until I speak to her. Nothing will numb the pain until I see her."

Michael nodded and directed the car towards their destination.

Beca was wrapped in her own mind, her eyes gazed into the flask wanting to take a drink but the want for Chloe overthrew that notion. Instead she gazed back outside to see they were no where near her home, "Where are we?"

Michael pulled the car up and looked back to Beca, "This is where Chloe is."

Beca's eyes widened before she went back to looking at the hotel.

Michael wasn't sure if this was the right time or place but he ached to see the pair sort out their differences. He had only felt what Beca had with Chloe once in his life before he lost that. He didn't want that to slip right through Beca's hands. That would destroy her.

Beca pulled out her phone, her hands shaking she sent a text.

 **Chloe:** I know you probably don't want to hear from me. But I'm outside the hotel. Please I need to speak to you. Please.

She hit send.

"I sent a text… I know this is the engagement party… I don't want to interrupt." Beca softly voiced to which Michael nodded.

They sat there for 15 minutes before Beca's mind and thoughts were driving her mad. She needed to get out of the car for air, moreover she needed to see Chloe.

"I-…"

Michael looked back.

"I'm going in." her hand on the door she opened and stepped out.

Michael too stepped out of the car and helped her inside. Beca was nowhere near as drunk as she was a couple of hours ago but was still rather tipsy with one hell of a headache. Probably from her own racing thoughts than the alcohol.

Walking through the hotel they made their way upstairs, following a small board informing of the engagement party. Beca stopped at seeing the set up chalkboard, decorated and running writing to display this was the engagement party.

Beca let out a shaky breath and looked to Michael.

"I will wait out here for you." He stated.

Beca wasn't confident with her voice and just nodded before going through the door. Soft music was playing and the large function room was full of people. Beca pulled her hair to curtain over her face and ran her fingers through it to look somewhat presentable.

Beca blinked a few times to push the haze away and searched around the room. Being short didn't help but it worked to her advantage that no one was really paying attention to her, thus not recognizing her.

Beca made her way through the crowd but quickly changed directions in seeing Aubrey and Jesse talking with someone. Beca let out a sigh of relief in dodging them and looked around to try and spot Chloe. Beca made her way past Jessica and was surprised to see Stacie also. Luckily they too were to busy in conversation to identify the brunette.

_Where are you?!_

Beca found the balcony and looked around, her eyes snapped back to hear that familiar laugh but could not see her face. There was no denying that was Chloe's laugh and Beca made her way towards the other side of the balcony. Beca finally laid her eyes on Chloe although her back was to her, she knew it was Chloe. Her hair was down and her light blue form hugging dress looked gorgeous, showing off her toned calves.

Beca took a small intake of breath and was gaining the courage to go and interrupt the conversation she was having. But in doing so and as Beca moved closer she could now see that person with her was Tom.

Beca felt a twinge of sickness sit right in her stomach,  _Had she invited him? Is he her date? No-no…_

Beca's eyes zoned in on Chloe's hand which was resting on Tom's forearm. Both of them close together he was smiling at her caringly. The look in his eyes infuriated Beca and the brunette began to pick up the pace towards them, however she stopped when she saw Chloe direct them inside.

Beca lost sight of them for a brief moment before she followed them back inside. Beca finally made her way around to see them from the side, finally seeing Chloe who took her breath away at seeing how beautiful she was. Beca's smile was soon wiped away, her heart clench and what little contents were sitting in her stomach made their way up into her throat in seeing the pair hug and as he leaned in Chloe place her lips on his.

Beca let out a shaky breath, her whole body shaking she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair. Chloe pulled away and remained close in front of him, their lips moving, talking but she couldn't hear what was being said. In fact everything around her felt as though it was on mute. There was a violent washing machine of mixed emotions as Beca stood there. Anger, resentment, despair, grief and loneliness just to name a few.

Slowly Beca found herself nodding, she shouldn't be so surprised. She had treated Chloe so poorly, but the gut wrenching and heart smashing feeling wasn't eased away. She felt lower than low, the whole room felt 10 times more crowded, and the air a whole lot thinner.

_I fucked up, and now I've lost her. FUCK-FUCK! I'm so fucking stupid-... FUCK!_

Beca felt as though her body was on fire and finally turned away from them, only to bump into another person.

Another brunette had been on the look out for Chloe and had seen her enter with Tom. Quickly she tried to make her way towards them only her feet froze and her eyes squinted in seeing a familiar short brunette weaving her way through the crowd.  _What the? No… is it?!_ Stacie continued to move forwards but towards the brunette and her eyes widened in realizing it was in fact Beca. Stacie looked back to check on where Chloe was and again she froze to the spot in seeing Tom and her kissing.

Stacie's mouth dropped open and she could feel the air around her change immensely, even more so when she saw the absolute devastated expression worn by Beca. Stacie pushed through towards Beca once more, needing to get her out of here before this engagement party took one hell of a nasty turn. Stacie looked around the area on her way in search of Jessica, Aubrey or Jesse for backup. Not watching and realizing how close she was, she had now bumped right into Beca.

"Beca…" Stacie's voice was low and soft.

Beca could tell just from that sympathetic tone Stacie had seen everything. Beca forced a smile and shook her head, "I-I'm fine. Really…" she was far from it and she wasn't sure her mask could slip into place right now to make it convincing. She was clawing to get out of here and Beca moved back from Stacie who was trying to reach out to her.

"Beca!" Stacie had tried to stop her but it was to late.

Beca had moved right back and into a waiter carrying around a large tray of wine. Beca reached back to try and stop the tray from falling but it smashed onto the ground loudly. The waiter too, stood there shocked, watching as the drinks smashed to the ground. It goes without saying everyone turned around to the sound.

"I-I-sorry. Sorry." Beca mumbled and stepped around the mess to quickly weave through the crowd. Stacie lost sight of her, moving too quick, she instead look to see Chloe whose eyes were wide and was craning her head over the crowd to also look for Beca.

Beca ran out and desperately tried to keep her breathing in check. Michael had been leaning against the railing outside but pushed himself off with haste in seeing Beca run right past him and down the stairs.

"Beca?" he called out as he caught up with her.

"Get me-…" Beca took a deep breath, "out of here!"

Michael nodded and ushered her to the car.

"Beca!" she desperately called out in trying to find her.

"Chloe!" Stacie called out to the running and stumbling form.

"Chloe stop!" Jessica added having been grabbed by Stacie, who gave her the very short version of what had happened and that Chloe was running out for Beca.

Chloe didn't listen to them and ran down the stairs and out the doors. Her eyes quickly looked around, her breathing was erratic in trying not to cry and from the running.

Beca was already seated in the car, her head buried in her hands. She shook her head as she silently cried. She shouldn't be allowed to cry it was her own fault but by god the pain she felt was overwhelming. Beca gasped and struggled to get her breathing back to normal.

Michael pulled away from the hotel.

Chloe saw them and she didn't care if anyone noticed her she called out "BECA!" as the car pulled away.

Beca looked back through her foggy eyes and saw someone out the front of the hotel but didn't think any further on it as she again turned back and punched the chair in front of her multiple times before leaning back into her seat.

Michael was shocked to say the least and it didn't take a genius to figure out things didn't go well. His heart went out to Beca, he could relate to this display of anger and sadness.

Beca's wiped at her eyes, trying to be rid of the tears as her distant eyes glared out the window.

Michael wasn't sure where Beca would want to go but he took the initiative in taking her home.

"You can let me out here." Beca curtly spoke.

Michael was taken back by this. He looked around the area to see taverns and bars, "Beca let me take you home, I think it's best-"

"Like you thought it best to take me to that hotel? Fuck that was an A plus idea Michael." Beca spat.

"Bec-"

"What? You have an idea? Tell you what how about you keep all those to yourself. Why should I take advice from you when you have a daughter that you barely see?! Why don't you worry about your own shit rather than mine."

Michael pulled the car over, "You want to get out? What to go get drunk? I'm sorry that whatever happened back there went sour Beca. I am. I was just trying to help you, like so many others do but you push them away. I have my issues like anybody else but you need to pull your head out and point that criticism at yourself and do something about it."

"You're fired." Beca instantly felt guilty from her words towards Michael but grabbed her handbag opened the car door and without a word walked away from the car.

Michael opened the door and couldn't allow her to just disappear, regardless of her words he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Beca didn't get far when she walked right into a man who was accompanied with a group of friends walking out of a bar.

She looked about to say a haste sorry but was slack jawed at who it was she had run into.

"Beca?" he asked, and noted her tear stained face, instantly he was concerned, "Hey are you okay?"

"Jason? No-yes… I-…" she shook her head, not believing what was happening right now, "Jesus Christ that's perfect!, of course you are here right now!" Beca stated sarcastically.

Jason's eyes went to the bodyguard who looked to be coming their way, then they went back to Beca "What's wrong?" his group of friends stopped and looked to them.

"Nothing!" She snapped, trying to hold her tears at bay at this even more fucked up situation.

"Hey calm down." Jason cooed and placed his hands on Beca's biceps in hopes to calm her down.

It did not and she shrugged away from his grasp, "I don't need your help okay?!" she exclaimed, "Would you back off!"

Michael had reached them and stepped in front of Jason. Jason scoffed, "Oh fuck off, I'm trying to help out Beca. What are you doing!" he accused, then looked around to Beca, "Has he done something to you?" he reached out for her but Beca moved back and Michael pushed his hand away.

"Hey!" Michael drew their attention back onto him, "Don't touch her and you need to move along now."

"What?" he laughed, "We were here first! Public area."

"Look you need to back off okay?" Michael stated.

"Or what?" Jason challenged to which the five other friends with him stepped up behind him.

Michael was good but the odds were clearly stacked against him. He didn't want to fight he just wanted to get Beca home.

Michael looked back to check on Beca but turned his whole body to find that Beca was no longer there. He gazed around the area but she was gone, "Shit."

Jason laughed as did the others, "You're shit at your job aren't you." But he was a little worried also not having seen Beca sneak away, "You better find her or you will be held responsible!" Jason stated before he left with his friends.

Jason pulled out his phone to call her, despite her wanting him to lose her number he kept it. With no luck it went straight through to voicemail.

* * *

"Chloe… Chloe you need to breathe okay?" Jessica informed and tried to calm her friend down.

Chloe had run into the bathroom of which Jessica and Stacie followed.

"H-how- how much did she see?" Chloe asked looking to Stacie.

Stacie ran her hand through Chloe's hair to try and calm her further, "All of it."

Chloe sobbed even more and covered her face with her hands in shame.

"Chlo? Why?" Jessica asked.

Chloe shook her head through the alcohol haze still clouding her, "I-I don't-…" she sniffled and caught her breath, "I was tired of not feeling loved… of how she could make me feel-… it scares me how much I love her." She cried but spoke once more, "Could I be alone just for a minute please."

Stacie and Jessica shared a glance before they nodded and went outside. Aubrey and Jesse were standing outside.

"Is he on the phone to Beca?" Stacie asked Aubrey. Jesse was over in a corner and looked furious talking into the phone.

"No he's talking to the bodyguard. Apparently he brought her here." Aubrey answered.

Jessica sighed a "Shit…" at the whole dilemma.

"You can say that again." Stacie agreed.

"Does Lindsay know what's going on?" Jess asked.

Aubrey nodded, "Don't worry about that I sorted it out. I told her that we might take Chloe home and that's not feeling well. She understands. I also told Tom that Chloe needs some space right about now and is a little confused... that's kind of what I sold him to make him back off anyhow..." Aubrey sighed, "Where is she anyway?"

"In the bathroom." Stacie replied.

Aubrey's eyes narrowed at seeing another person go into the bathroom, "Are you sure?-…" the blonde jogged forward and knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Chloe?... Chloe?" Aubrey called out.

"Occupied!" a woman yelled back.

"Chloe?" Stacie yelled in askance.

"NO!" was the curt and annoyed reply.

"Great." Aubrey mumbled and they moved away from the door over to Jesse who was walking towards them.

"I gotta go." He stated, but seeing their faces he wondered, "What's going on?"

"Chloe's gone…" Aubrey answered.

"You're kidding. Beca is missing as well." Jesse informed after getting off the phone with Michael who had said he would go check her house.

They were all worried, "Okay let's go back upstairs and look for Chloe first then we'll go check her house and Jess's?" Stacie suggested.

They all agreed, Jesse stating Michael would be checking Beca's house but would go there after helping them.

* * *

Beca drank her whole flask before being dropped off at home by a taxi. Clumsily she inputted her gate code and stumbled up the driveway and opened her door. She didn't have the energy to go upstairs, instead she threw her handbag down the hallway and slumped down the wall just beside the door. Burying her head into her drawn up knees she felt numb.

"LET ME IN!"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and looked up towards the door at hearing the distant voice.

"BECAAA!"

Beca stood from the wall and looked over to the small wall panel and after clicking a few buttons trying to switch to the gate camera she gave up and went outside.

"Beca!... please!" the voice sobbed.

Beca bit her bottom lip and stood near the gate.

"Please let me in…let me explain."

Beca cupped a hand to her mouth not wanting to cry from Chloe's soft and distraught voice.

"Chloe?" the name was out of Beca's mouth before she could say otherwise.

"Beca!" Chloe slapped her palm against the gate keeping them apart and not being able to see her face.

"Chloe what are you doing here?"

"What were you…" she hiccupped, "what were you doing at the engagement party?"

Beca shook her head and couldn't let Chloe continue to stand outside, pressing the gate button it slid to the side. Chloe gulped and stood back, her eyes locked with Beca's and everything slowed right down. Chloe could see how distant Beca's expression was. Chloe was angry with Beca but this is not what she wanted to happen at all. Beca noted Chloe's ruined mascara from her eyes and quickly thought she too must look the same.

Beca gestured that she come in and Chloe nodded and she stumbled up the driveway whilst Beca closed the gate. Both of them trudged up to the front door, both trying not to trip over.

Beca reached for the door handle but froze, she sniffled and shook her head trying to be rid of more tears. Chloe saw this and stood close to Beca, she too was trying not to cry. For both their sakes of not falling into a heap at the front door and getting out of the cold Beca twisted the doorknob open and led them inside.

They got as far as the lounge area before Chloe near tripped over her heels, Beca reached out and guided her down to the couch. Chloe couldn't help but pull Beca down with her a little, hoping she would join.

"No." Beca stated and pulled herself away to sit on the adjacent couch.

Chloe bit her lip to hold back a cry, "I'm sorry Beca."

Beca sniffled, "I'm sorry too."

Chloe looked down to the ground before back at Beca, "I-… didn't know what I was-"

"Yes you did." Beca interjected, her tone simple and calm, "But that's… that's my own fault. You were angry about how I've been treating you… I'm sorry for what I had said to you the other night."

"Beca I never wanted to hurt you like that I swear. That was a complete mistake. I-I'm… I'm just so scared for how you make me feel and I'm more scared that you don't feel as strongly about us as I do. I want more Beca but I don't think you do. I can't… it's so frustrating and hurtful that I can't even call you my girlfriend!" Chloe wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Beca didn't say anything, and Chloe could see and feel the large concrete barrier that was rebuilding itself. It was happening right in front of her and Chloe started to panic that after everything Beca was going to hide away.

"No you!-" Chloe stood from the chair, "You don't do that! I want you to talk to me Beca! I…"

Beca's expression was defeated, sad and impassive.

"What were you doing at the engagement party tonight?" Chloe asked stepping closer.

Beca stood from the chair but moved away from Chloe, "I came to see you. To apologise for the way I behaved last night… but clearly by the way you were with Tom I have a lot more than just that to apologise for."

"Bec-"

"I'm scared too Chloe but… I'm the fuck up here. Not you... though I'm not going to lie that-that really," she laughed a little to hide the want of crying thinking about the image in her head, "That really fucking hurt seeing that tonight."

"You should have never seen that Beca. That should never have happened."

"It did though… and you've had to deal with my bullshit even though you shouldn't have to, because this is how it always ends up."

Chloe walked towards Beca to stand right in front of her, "Beca I didn't deal with anything. I knew of your faults and you told me those but I accepted you and took them on board because I care about you! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before you open your eyes! I gave you time, and I prayed you would want more but you never did. I feel like you are ashamed of me!"

Beca shook her head and again she felt they were too close and made her way over to the staircase and went upstairs, Chloe was hot on her heels, once she took off her own and threw them on the ground.

"Where are you going now?!" Chloe yelled, "I don't understand Beca we would talk all the time, you have let me in but now that I want more because I love you, you are pushing me away?!"

Beca walked into her bedroom but her wide eyes turned to lock with Chloe's.

Chloe nodded and let out a breathy laugh, "I love you…" then sniffled, "Please say you love me too."

Beca slowly drew her hand up to cup her mouth in shock of the confession, "Chloe…"

"You can't even say it! Can you!" Chloe didn't regret saying the words, the wanted to tell Beca for a long time now, but was furious and wounded to not hear them returned.

"Chloe you can't-"

Chloe surged forward and grabbed Beca's cheeks pulling their lips together in a clash. It was heated, rough and desperate. Chloe didn't let go and moved her head to the side to deepen the kiss, pulling back slightly for breath "I know you feel it for me too Beca." She mumbled against the woman's' lips. Both of them fell back onto the large bed with Chloe on top. Beca's hands were resting on Chloe's waist and trailed up and down her sides already feeling the heat between them, she wanted this but couldn't allow herself to keep doing this to Chloe. To basically just use her. Taking hold she pushed Chloe back.

"Don't-don't do this Chloe… you shouldn't have to do this. I… I want to be better for you. I need to sort my shit out Chloe because I do care for you but-but I can't give you more, not yet."

Chloe wanted to push Beca away but she was emotionally and physically exhausted, she didn't want to be near Beca but she needed to be. Instead she shifted to the side of Beca and cuddled in close, "So what…" she whimpered, "You want me to wait still?"

Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe, "No I don't. You shouldn't have to wait for me Chloe, and I would be selfish to ask that. No not after everything you have done for me… fuck-I… I really need to sort myself out Chloe and you've made me realize that… I do you know?.. I want to-" Beca stopped talking at hearing the light breathing of Chloe.

Shifting to sit up she looked down to see Chloe was fast asleep. Beca chocked back a sob and placed a kiss on her forehead before she moved from the bed. Going over to the cupboard she pulled out a spare blanket and threw it over Chloe before slipping her heels off and placing them beside the bed. Propping Chloe's head onto one of the pillows Beca moved over to her drawers and packed a bag. Packed her laptop and packed up her guitar. One last brief look at Chloe and she forced herself downstairs.

Turning her phone back on and surpassing the numerous missed calls and texts Beca went online and made a booking. Hearing the gate open she stumbled but found her footing and took her things outside. She prayed it wasn't Jesse and instead found Michael.

Beca looked down at the ground and back up into his eyes, "I need for you to take me somewhere… please."

Michael sighed but gestured with his head that she get in.

Beca placed her suitcase and guitar in the back and sat up front with Michael.

"Is Miss Beale inside?" he asked.

Beca nodded.

"Is she okay?"

 _I doubt that.._ "She's asleep."

Michael sent a text before he pulled out of the driveway.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The airport." Beca answered.

"Did you text Jesse to let him know?" Beca asked in guess of who had texted before.

"Yes." Michael answered with a nod.

Beca was going to do it, but if Michael had already done so she left it.

The car trip was silent and awkward.

Beca didn't know what to say, she was so utterly drained from everything she felt as though she could pass out from the sheer exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Michael…. I've said so many apologies that I don't think they are worth much these days… I need to-… I need to sort myself out."

"You do Beca... though I think you've unfortunately realized that a bit too late."

"...I know."

"But better late then never as they say." Michael voiced. Michael wanted to say more but decided to leave it as they arrived at the airport.

Pulling her hoodie up she turned to Michael, "Thanks…. Bye Michael."

Beca didn't know what else to say and hopped out of the car, collected her things and went inside the airport. Handing her phone over to scan the barcode in exchange for her printed ticket, she checked in and went to sit in a lounge area for her flight. Beca had sobered a little considering everything she had just gone through but still she felt the effects of alcohol in her system.

Beca sat there, eyes dropping from fatigue and went to pull out her headphones but hearing her phone ring with a number that was not known to her she stood and answered.

" _Beca?"_  the curt tone asked.

"Aubrey? How-?"

" _Doesn't matter! You left her at your house?! What the fuck is wrong with you Beca?"_

"I…It's for the best."

" _You are a selfish asshole. Do you know what you have put that woman through?! How dare you treat her like that… and I knew, I knew you would do this!"_

"Jesus Aubrey I've been through enough tonight alright!" Beca hissed and moved away from others sitting around the lounge.

" _Oh boo hoo Beca. Grow up! You need to sort out your problems-"_

"I know that! Jesus. I know that Aubrey and I don't need you of all people telling me that."

" _Well don't worry Beca. You go and get wasted or something while I pick up the pieces you have left behind here. Leave like you did for Belgium because you know that killed her too right? Yeah when you left she was incredibly hurt you didn't say goodbye and now you're doing it again."_

Beca wiped the stray tear that fell from her eye as she continued to walk around aimlessly, "Well at least you and I are on the same page then Aubrey. I admitted I fucked up and am fucked up to Chloe. That she deserves so much better then what I am able to give at the moment... She'll move on." Her own words were another stab to her already cracked and bruised heart.

" _Yeah maybe Beca… you made her fall so hard that you're not the only one that's hit the pavement though…. You need to move on too. ...You've ruined it."_ Aubrey then hung up.

Beca looked at the phone to see the phone call was disconnected before she slumped down onto one of the seats near her. Again she sniffled and wiped away the tears before pulling her hoodie up and over her face. Pulling out her phone she sent off two texts before she turned it off and sat back down in one of the chairs, burying her head into her drawn up knees.

* * *

Jesse waited down the hallway in the lounge, but looked up to see Aubrey return.

"How is she?"

"Passed out. She won't move. We'll have to stay here the night I think." Aubrey informed and sat down beside him.

Jesse let her cuddle in and feeling a buzz from his phone he was surprised to see Beca's name.

 **Beca:** You were right. You all were. I'm a selfish asshole. I fucked up and I'm leaving for a while to figure out my shit. I'm going to try harder, and I'll continue work via laptop. Please make sure she is safe. I'm sorry, I really am.

Aubrey felt a little remorse seep in as Jesse read out the text and heard the words she had just yelled to Beca, but she felt as though Beca needed to hear it.

Jesse sighed and sent off a reply before they stood and went into a guest bedroom to get some sleep.


	41. Damaged

Slowly her body shifted out, cracks being heard in felt in response to finally moving after hours of sleep. The curtains were still drawn and only the faint show of sunlight could be seen along the carpet and lower half of the bed. Lifting her hand to her aching head Chloe opened her eyes. For a few brief moments her mind, apart from the headache, was clear. But then her eyes surveyed the unfamiliar room and everything came crashing back in.

Chloe swallowed the saliva formed in her dry mouth hoping to help soothe her sore throat before calling out, "Beca?..." the bed was huge and it took a couple of times in rolling before she met the edge and sat up.

Her phone sat on the bedside table and Chloe blinked her eyes a few times before she focused on the small photo that was beside table near the alarm clock. It was of herself and Beca, taken during their trip in London 'Two peas in a pod'.

Chloe felt the urge to cry but she wasn't sure she had any fluids left in her body from having cried most of the night, not to mention the alcohol. Landing her feet on the floor she stood and went into the bathroom. The original feeling of wanting to throw up reappeared when her mind went through everything again from last night and quickly she flipped the lid on the toilet and threw up.

Aubrey had been up for a while and had checked on Chloe multiple times. Again she made her way upstairs and into the bedroom. Hearing what was undoubtedly someone throwing up she knocked on the half open bathroom door before peering in.

"Chloe?"

Chloe only gazed up from her spot of having her head in the bowl. Something about the person coming in to see her not being Beca, sent her worry, concern and sadness back into her throat before being spilt out into the toilet bowl again.

Aubrey grimaced but made her way over and held her hair back before slipping it into a ponytail, using the spare hair tie on her wrist. She ran her hand over Chloe's back and gave her time to get it out of her system.

Chloe finally stopped and looked to Aubrey, her lip trembling before even asking the question on her mind.

"She's gone?"

Aubrey's gaze went to look around the room before landing back on Chloe, "Why don't you have a shower and get freshened up hm? I brought some spare clothes of yours over and I'll leave them on the bed. We'll talk about it all when you get out." The blonde stood and also helped Chloe up.

"Just tell me Bree. Is she gone?" Chloe's tone cracked during the question and Aubrey relented with a nod.

"Where?" Chloe wanted to know, wanted to keep the horrible gut wrenching feeling twisting through her stomach at bay.

Aubrey licked her lips and sighed, "We're not sure, but she's gone away for awhile. I need you to have a shower okay? You're going to feel a whole lot better afterwards."

Chloe's gazed dropped to the floor and gave a small nod.

"I'll go and get your clothes and leave them for you on the bed." Aubrey informed and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Chloe stripped off her dress and underwear before hoping into the warm shower. Already her mind worked against her and missed that a certain brunette wouldn't be joining her. Chloe let the showers water rain down over her head.

_She's gone? Gone where? When will I see her next?_

Chloe wiped the water away from her eyes before her head dropped down out of the water and began to cry. Turns out there were still many more tears she was going to shed.

After an hour or so she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before walking back out into the large bedroom. Beca's bedroom.

Chloe opened the small gym bag left on the bed and changed into some fresh clothes, going back into the bathroom she placed the dirty clothes into the bag. Chloe towel dried her hair whilst her eyes glanced around. It was rather bare apart from the photo on the bedside table and one other photo of Beca, Jesse, Amy and Cynthia.

Hearing footsteps coming up the hallway Chloe went back to drying her hair and went to the door.

"Oh hi." Aubrey smiled at seeing Chloe walk out from the bedroom, "Feeling any better?"

Chloe ran a tongue along the inside of her mouth wanting to answer with a straight up no, but instead replied with, "I want to go home." she went back into the bedroom and collected her bag, her eyes glanced to the photo of herself and Beca smiling in the pod. She took a moment before tearing her eyes away and went back out into the hallway where Aubrey was waiting, "I want to get out of here."

Aubrey nodded in understanding, "Jesse's downstairs, he's going to take us."

Chloe gave a short nod and made her way downstairs where Jesse stood from the couch with a smile, "Hey Chloe, how are you?"

"Do you know where she went?" Chloe simply asked.

Jesse sighed and looked to Aubrey before back at Chloe, "No."

Chloe scoffed, "So what? She's just dropped of the radar?"

"For now. But I'll let you know when I hear from her?" Jesse offered.

"Just make sure she is safe." Chloe replied and hit like another ton of bricks of how much she loved Beca. But she needed to get past that, as hard as it would be, she was done chasing after her, "Apart from that don't bother." Was Chloe's cold reply as she walked towards the hallway, going off memory from last night that this was where the exit was.

Jesse looked to Aubrey, both of them sharing a concerned glance before they made their way to the car. Jesse locked up behind them before he got into the car.

* * *

"We're here." The taxi driver told her with a grunt.

"Hm?" Beca was half asleep and slumped against the car seat and door.

"We're here." He stated again his tone was annoyed.

Beca reached into her bag past the flask and pulled out her purse and passed over some notes.

"Woah this is-" His eyes widened at seeing the couple of hundred dollar bills. The fare was only a hundred twenty.

"Thanks." Beca voiced and stepped out of the cab, taking her guitar, laptop bag and going to the boot she pulled out her suitcase.

The cab drivers' mood had suddenly changed and with a small wave he pulled away from the curb and disappeared down the street.

It was still early in the morning and the weather was warm but overcast. Beca had her hoodie still drawn over and was lucky to not be spotted by anyone yet. Beca felt frozen to the spot, her eyes gazed distantly at the familiar house. Her breathing was unsteady, memories already coming back she couldn't yet step into the home. Beca's feet carried her forward and went over to the side gate. Placing her luggage down she pulled over the large empty pot plant and turned it over. Standing on top of it, albeit not so steadily, she reached over and unlatched the lock before stepping back down. Pushing the pot back to the side and picking up her luggage she went out back, locking the fence door behind her.

The yard was large, the grass was rather long now, with the patio deck and furniture still the same along with the plants and flowers surrounding the area. The small pool was currently covered behind the barrier of the pool fence and some pool toys remained beside it.

Beca stepped up onto the patio deck, pulling her luggage up with her and placed it down by the wall just beside the table. Beca sat there for a moment and took a deep breath in, the smell intruding her nostrils one that she had near forgotten. Pulling out a chair quietly she sat down, her hands were shaking from the sheer anxiety of being back here but clasped her hands together in hopes of settling them down. From the anxiety she had adrenaline but was still exhausted from the last 24 hours. She had not slept the whole plane ride over, instead tried to shake and move past the hangover creeping back in, more furious than before. Even now Beca felt sick to her stomach, but ignored the urge of throwing up. Instead Beca dropped her hoodie covered head onto her hands and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile upstairs she had just finished having a shower before hearing some kind of noise coming from downstairs. Changing into her clothes she carefully made her way down the steps and grabbing the baseball bat beside the stairs, there for such emergency's including another one upstairs, she made her way around the home. Each room was cleared and she now stood in the kitchen, thinking she was going mad she peered outside only for her gaze to snap right back at seeing a hooded person, head down on the table.

Holding the bat firmly, her other hand flicking the lock on the sliding door, she eased it open. Gritting her teeth as the sliding door creaked and squeaked along the old frame.

_I should really clean that. Focus!_

Stepping out onto the porch she pointed the bat right at the person's shoulder and nudged it, "Hey… hey!" she hissed.

The person however did not move.

Glancing around she saw luggage but what caught her attention was the guitar case. Her eyes went back and forth to the person and guitar.  _Could it be?_

Stepping over to stand beside the person she used her hand to tap the persons shoulder.

A groan was her response and a swat of a hand against her own.

"Beca?" she asked. Reaching over to the hoodie she pulled it back to see brunette hair.

"Huuhmm…" Beca mumbled but opening her eyes with a squint she looked up to see a woman drop a bat to the ground and cup her mouth with a vibrant smile. Blinking a few times to be rid of the sleep Beca gave a faint smile in return, "Hey mom." Standing from the chair Beca was brought in with force by Sheila's arms into a hug.

"You're here!"

"Yeah…" Beca breathed out from being crushed but her arms wrapped around Sheila, she pushed the tears away, "Didn't you get my text?" her voice deceived her and was shaky.

Sheila pulled away a little but kept Beca in her arms, "No sorry honey the things still in my handbag… what's the matter?"

Beca bit her lip, her eyes diverted from her mother's to try and put the want to cry at bay, "I- uh… sorry I should've called."

"Nonsense you are welcome here any time you know that!" Sheila insisted.

Beca sheepishly nodded.

"How long have you been sitting out here? Why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Sheila asked and took a step back dropping her arms to her sides.

Beca shrugged, "Not long I think… I-.. Because I'm a coward."

Sheila was taken back by her words, "Honey you know that's not true. I know it's difficult for you."

Beca shook her head, "That's just it…"

Sheila furrowed her eyebrows, "Becs you're not making much sense. Why don't you come inside and I can make you some coffee?"

Beca took a deep inhale and exhale, "I…"

"It's okay, I'm right here with you." Sheila placed a comforting arm on Beca's and gestured inside.

After a moment of Beca staring inside the door she nodded and moved over to pick up her luggage of which Sheila helped with and they stepped inside. They placed everything down on the other spare chairs around the kitchen table. Sheila closed the door flicking it to be locked and moved over to fill the pot with water and take some cups out of the cupboard.

Beca sat silently at the table, her eyes went around the familiar kitchen, with only some small differences in décor. Pictures and other documents were still on the fridge. Same old clock on the wall and a small island bench was still present in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen table was different, along with the chairs. Some new lights were put in by the look of it too. New utensils and other items along the bench Beca noted as well.

Sheila watched Beca. The brunette was silent, she looked pale and not well. Her eyes were darkly rimmed with smudged eyeliner and lack of sleep. Sheila also noted that her eyes looked a little red, possible that she had been crying. Moreover she could smell over the heavy perfume or deodorant the remnants of alcohol upon Beca's breath and clothes.

Sheila finished with the coffees and handing Beca hers, which she gave a soft 'thanks', she sat beside her and waited.

Beca took a sip of her coffee and she knew her mother was allowing her own time to talk about why she was here.

Beca let out a long shaky exhale, her fingers fiddled with the cup, "I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to come back here and see you." She started with first.

"Oh honey I understand. We've talked about that, and in your own time I knew you would come back." Sheila voiced, "I've missed you."

Beca let out a small breathy laugh her mechanism to push a sob or cry away, "I've missed you too."

Sheila caught on to the mechanism though. She knew the mechanisms and had seen them many times before.

"I fucked up Mom… bad." Beca admitted, her head low.

Sheila sighed, her thoughts of how and why going to the possibility of this woman 'Chloe' in the picture.

"I don't-…" Beca continued to talk, "I've lost her mom."

Sheila placed a hand over Beca's to stop her from shaking.

"I want to be better than…" Beca shook her head and looked down at herself before back at Sheila, "than this."

"Honey we all have our faults. But you've just proven your not a coward, you're owning up that you want to get some help that you're willing to accept some help am I right?"

"Y-yeah but… but I… I've lost her-"

"Honey she's still here on earth. You've haven't lost her. You'll see her again for that movie right?"

Beca's eyes widened and she dropped her head down on the table having completely forgotten that fact.

Sheila sighed, "Come on I bought a new table so I wouldn't have to look at your old in prints in it from having done exactly that all the time."

"Mom… what am I going to do?"

"Dr. Evans." Sheila simply stated and Beca raised her head, "You spoke to her about your father and mother but you never spoke to her after Daniel."

Beca bit her lip.

Sheila scooted the chair forward and took Beca's hands into her own, "That's what you are here to do right? Well she's going to help with that Becs."

"And what if I can't be helped?"

"Well with an attitude like that." Sheila stated point blank, "But you and I know that's bullshit. Pardon my language. But you are here now. Here in this house, heck in this state that you have been avoiding for three years. You're here and already that is a big step. You see that right?"

Beca gazed around before nodding.

"Good. This will be good for you Beca. You've dug your head into music, work, partying… booze and… other things I'm sure… but you're finally facing your problems instead of running away to those things. You've come here away from all of that to improve, and already I'm so proud of you."

Beca gasped which was more an open sob and allowed the water building behind her eyes to cascade down her cheeks. Sheila leaned in and tugged Beca over into her embrace. Sheila gave Beca this to get it all out of her system, it would be a long road ahead but she knew Beca could do it. Already Beca was strong, she was still here and she was fighting. Albeit Beca wasn't really dealing with her losses, deceit, guilt and depression correctly, she had kept trudging forward.

"Would you like me to call Dr. Evans to make an appointment?" Sheila asked quietly once Beca had settled a little.

"Y-yes please." Beca sniffled and pulled back from the embrace to wipe her eyes then her nose with the back of her hand, "I had her number but I don't-"

"That's okay." Sheila encouraged, "You had looked for her number?"

More tears surfaced, "Yeah I had looked a while ago… I couldn't find it. I wish I had called her though… I knew I was going to fuck things up! I'm such a fuck up!"

Sheila embraced her again and Beca cried onto her shoulder. They sat that way for an hour until Beca was again completely exhausted. She didn't bother to put up a fight as Sheila helped her upstairs to her old bedroom and Beca threw herself down onto the bed.

"You kept all my stuff?" Beca half mumbled, her throat sore and eye blurry and red.

"Of course I did. I'm going to get you a glass of water and some Tylenol." Sheila ran her hand through Beca's hair before she stood and went back downstairs.

Beca pushed her shoes off onto the floor and couldn't be bothered to be rid of any other clothing. Slipping under the sheets she closed her eyes.

Sheila was quick knowing Beca would likely pass out and returned with a glass of water and some pills.

"Beca? Come on take these." She helped Beca sit up a little and watched as she took the pills and swallowed the water, "Do you have to take anything for your hand?"

Beca was half asleep already and wasn't going to worry about it but hummed 'Mm-hm' and pointed over to her handbag.

Sheila went over and went through the bag, her eyebrow raised in confusion at seeing a stuffed animal. She didn't comment though and kept looking, surpassing a the flask which she took out and put into the back of her waistband, she picked out the pill bottle.

"Two?" Sheila asked.

Beca nodded her eyes still half closed.

Sheila handed them over and Beca swallowed whilst her mother had a quick inspection of her hand. Accepting the glass back from Beca she placed it on the bedside table.

"I'll bathe your hand later…. I've got to go to work honey but I will be back later. I'll be on mobile okay?" Sheila voiced.

"Okay." Beca breathed.

Sheila smiled, "It's so good to have you home… I've missed you." She placed a soft kiss to her forehead and stood from the bed.

Beca was fast asleep and didn't hear the door softly close behind Sheila as she made her way downstairs.

Sheila made some calls, hoping that she might be able to get the day off but there were no substitutes. It was too late and they needed her at the early afternoon lecture she was to hold.

Gathering her notes, laptop and handbag, of which she placed the empty flask into, she grabbed her car keys. Writing a note and leaving it in the kitchen she made her way to the garage and left.

* * *

Back in L.A. Chloe had cleaned out her apartment 4 times and continued to clean in keeping her mind busy. What didn't help was basically everything it her apartment. Everything ranging from the couch, her bed, London photos she had purchased to actual photos she had printed of herself and Beca. Similarly she had the photo of Beca and her in the pod sitting in her room. Another from when they first met in Cancun and the first time of being on stage with Beca in front of thousands of people at the EDC festival. Her fingers reached up and began playing with the arrow necklace.

Her brain yelled at her to throw them out but she couldn't. She instead pulled out an old box from her wardrobe, discarding what was in it onto the floor and placed the photos in there.

Chloe wiped the tear that rolled from her eye and sat down on the couch having a sip of her wine. Picking up her now charged phone after having left it in the charger for a few hours, she saw numerous missed calls from Aubrey, Jess and Stacie.

Lindsay appeared to have also messaged her which she quickly replied, along with Tom. A heavy sigh left her lips once she had sent him a text to his question of whether or not she was okay.

Chloe knew she would have to talk to him to set things in order.

_God how did everything just become… just become so fucked up?!_

Chloe then scrolled down to see Beca's name in bold. A text that had been sent last night.

 **Chloe:** I know you probably don't want to hear from me. But I'm outside the hotel. Please I need to speak to you. Please.

_Fuck… if I had just answered my phone this situation probably wouldn't be so fucked up- no! No even still it's not my fault… some of it maybe… We should've talked sooner I-…_

Luckily Billie ran up to her and she picked him up to place on her lap while she combed her hand through his short fur, stopping her from going crazy by over analyzing everything.

_I will get over her. I will._

Chloe sighed and ran her hands over her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

_Why would she run from me? Why couldn't she just let me in?  
Stop it Chloe. Stop.  
_ _People warned you and you didn't listen…. Instead you fell for someone who can't grasp the concept of love._

Chloe let Billie loose onto the ground before she stood from the bed and went over into her bedroom change into something more fitting for a late lunch. Much to her disagreement, Stacie and Jess urged that she come out and have late lunch with them. However this changed around to the girls bringing over some food and spending the rest of the day and night in at Chloe's.

_Suppose it will be good to have the girls over though… I need to keep her off my mind. Which reminds me…_

Chloe took out her phone and with a few changes around via settings, placed the phone back into her pocket.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time Beca had woken up. Still feeling exhausted and groggy due to everything, she rolled off the bed and rubbed her eyes. Gazing around her old room her eyes soon landed on her half open handbag, the stuffed koala animal half peering out. Beca felt the sharp pang of guilt hit her right in the chest, and she felt like she was suffocating.

Moving out of her room her eyes were immediately greeted with her brother's bedroom door. Beca was frozen to the spot, apart of her wanting to go in while the other protested.

_Why am I like this?!... breathe… this is what I came here to do right! Right?!  
Just open the door…_

Beca reached out to the handle but stopped,  _I wonder if she has packed his things… what if Sheila threw it all out? No-no she wouldn't do that, there is no way-_

Hearing a garage door open downstairs Beca dropped her arm and looked down the hallway towards the stairs. Glancing once back at the door she decided to leave it for another day and went downstairs.

Sheila greeted her and had bought some Chinese for dinner. They had sat quietly whilst eating dinner. Sheila could still note how broken Beca appeared to be and hoped that in the future months she assumed would be staying, she would finally work through everything she had tried so hard to push away. Sheila itched to ask about Chloe, wanting to know the full story but knew Beca would be unlikely to talk about it right now. No right now her daughter needed food and some more rest before the long haul would begin for her tomorrow.

"I've made an appointment for you at 9am with Dr. Evans." Sheila informed.

Beca nodded and swallowed a mouthful, five bites she was up to, and the rest of the time was spent aimlessly moving her fork around, "Thank you."

Beca was nervous about seeing the therapist again. She hadn't spoken to her since her father had passed and now she was set in meeting her again.

"I still see Dr. Evans." Sheila spoke.

This brought Beca out of her thoughts, surprised by this news. "I thought you had stopped seeing her a long time ago?"

"I did… but I tend to go back here and there for small catch up sessions. Nothing drastic I just like to talk through things with her."

 _I wish I was as brave as you._ Beca blinked her eyes diverted below and again shuffled the food around in the bowl, "I'm going to try Mom."

"I know you are honey… eat up and you should go get some rest."

* * *

Sheila dropped Beca off in front of the building with an encouraging smile and squeeze of her daughters' hand before the brunette had stepped out of the car.

Beca gave a faint smile in return as she turned back to the window.

"If you need me for any reason Beca. Please call me." Sheila stated.

"I will… I'll take a cab home though, I have the spare key." Beca relayed their agreement as discussed this morning. Sheila would be at university most of the day in taking a couple of lectures. Beca didn't want to interrupt and promised she would head straight back home after the appointment.

"Bye honey. Text or call me later to let me know you are home."

Beca stepped away, "I will."

Sheila smiled and drove away towards work.

Beca inhaled and exhaled deeply before heading inside the building, one she had not stepped foot in since she was a child. Beca didn't have to wait long after giving her name to the receptionist. Counting to about 5 minutes Beca's eyes snapped up to see a man, not much older than herself, leave from the the office door which read 'Dr. Cara Evans'. This was soon followed by the presence of the doctor herself at the doorway.

"Beca…" Dr. Evans greeted with a soft smile and gestured that she come in.

Beca force a small smile back and stood from the chair, making her way inside, the room had changed immensely. Beca looked around before she sat down at a black comfort chair and turned to see Evans walk back to her desk taking a small book and pen before sitting across for Beca in her own seat.

"It's been a long time…" Beca mumbled.

"It has… how are you?"

Beca refrained to laugh at the question but bit her lip before answering, "Uhm-… not good."

Dr. Evans sat back into her chair, she would have a long way to go with Beca but was ready to work through it if she was.

"Beca," Dr. Evans began, "You would come to see me each and every week for our sessions many years ago after the loss of your father. Though you stopped one day. You no longer came to the sessions. May I ask why that is?"

Beca fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist, again a wave of guilt smashed her in the face, making her accept that she needed to talk.

"I didn't need to come in anymore."Beca gave vaguely.

Dr. Evans waited, she knew the process having done this before with Beca, however and writing this down on her notes, she could already see the immense weight sitting upon the small brunette's shoulders.

_Beca appears to be rather skinny– perhaps loss of weight? (below healthy standards) Looks very tired.  
_ _^ Diet needs to be discussed. Exercise plan… later on.  
_ _Significant meaning behind bracelet? - Playing and fiddling alot with a bracelet on her wrist though appears to be in pain by doing so._

"I didn't need to come in anymore… to talk."

Evans looked up from her scribble notes at hearing Beca talk, she gestured that she continue.

"I… I had music… but more so I had Daniel. If ever I needed to talk… I talked to him."

Evans nodded, "You told me of how close you two began to bond. Daniel had lost his father whilst over in a tour in Iraq yes?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah… so I guess… I-…" she felt herself beginning to clam up, her words not flowing but regardless she pushed through with a heavy sigh, "I could talk to him so easily. He knew what it was I was going through and felt when I was rebelling when we moved in with them. The loss of my mother was one thing…. I was too young at the time but then my father?" she shook her head, and took a moment.

Evans sat forward in her chair to push the tissues across the small coffee table in front of her towards Beca before speaking, "Beca I think it would be best. For your benefit that we really go back."

Beca ignored the tissues and swallowed her tears before looking to Evans.

"That we go back and discuss your mother, discuss your father and then we can talk about Daniel. What do you think?"

Beca bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"May I ask another question before we really begin?" Evans inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Why come see me now?"

Beca sat back for a moment deliberating on how to answer, when the answer was such a heavy one. Exhaling a shaky breath, she talked.

"I only just landed in Atlanta about 24 hours ago. The 48 hours before that-… was something that opened my eyes in really looking at myself and what I was doing to those around me… to those I care about." Beca was fiddling with the bracelet again but stopped and wiped the stray tear that fell from her eye, "I acted like a selfish asshole… I hurt alot of people, but one person in particular that I never- I never wanted to hurt." She shook her head in disgust with herself, "But I did…" she scoffed, again in disgust with her own actions "She hurt me but, god I hurt her alot worse, and it was… it wasn't easy but it just… unfolded right in front of me I didn't do a thing to try and stop it…. to-to just… say it! I  _feel_  it! I do! But I just… couldn't even fucking say those words." Beca used her shaking palms to wipe the hot tears away from her cheeks, "I don't deserved to be loved…" she mumbled.  _Especially after how I've treated Chloe… Chloe I'm so sorry I'm like this._

Evans remained quiet, noting things down but gave Beca her full attention.

Beca sniffled and took some breaths before continuing, "An angel, and one that made me so happy… I honestly-" she breathed in, "I honestly thought I could work through it all… but I just kept hitting this invisible fucking barrier. Every god damn time.. I should have given her more, because that's what she deserves, but I just… I froze, I was scared, I was-… I am a coward really I mean…" she again stopped to breathe, "T-they could leave-..." she again stopped and ran a hand through her hair, "How could anybody love me?..w-when I don't even love myself." _  
_

Evans had to compose her surprised expression. That was a huge step for Beca by itself, to admit that so early on. Evans of course wrote that down, already flags in regards to the deep/serious issues were presented and she felt confident that Beca was ready to try and put the pieces back together. She was ready to accept help.

"First of all. That was a great step in of itself Beca, a great start for you. Secondly, you know that everything here is completely confidential… therefore I say, the woman you speak of… you don't have to tell me her name but we will talk about her once we digress through everything, because it's clear that she holds a big part to you, yes?"

Beca just nodded and wiped some more tears that ran down her face.

Evans nodded as well, "Let's begin then."

* * *

 _ **TMZ –**_ Spotted along the main streets of L.A last night, award winning music producer and DJ Beca Mitchell was seen to have an altercation with singer and ex-boyfriend Jason Dalton. Seen to be having an argument that took place outside of a L.A Tavern along Scarsbrow Street, the pair stood their ground until security stepped in to break up the situation. According to witnesses the argument was heated and the situation tense between Mitchell and Dalton, with Mitchell slipping away from the area and disappearing into a taxi. It goes without saying that whenever these two are seen together we are likely to see the boxing gloves prepped and some deep tension and anger arise.

Earlier in the week Beca Mitchell was reportedly at attendance at a private party up in the Hollywood Hills with the likes of; Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, Kristen Stewart, Kylie and Kendall Jenner, amongst many other celebrities.  
 _ **Photos seen below are from Instagram and Twitter accounts of those named above.**_

Jesse read over other articles online. Ready to do clean up and control the situation if need be, he was relieved to find that only some photos had been taken of the scene between Jason and Beca. A situation Jesse did not know of and could only exhale heavily at the news.

_Jesus… of everything that was happening that night she runs into him._

Some reports, thankfully without photos, had rumored of Beca being seen with Chloe Beale at a pub which was a few nights back. As for the engagement party some sources talk of Chloe Beale and Tom Cassidy being close with one another, along with a surprise possible sighting of Beca Mitchell though again it was all just rumors.

Jesse finished up with some reports and other items, including the paper work of Ebba's contract with the company which had been sent off, before he turned to see his phone ringing. Seeing the name was a shock but he quickly answered.

"Beca."

" _Hi Jesse. I meant to call you sooner."_

 _She sounds tired…_ "It's okay… Sheila messaged me."

" _Oh…"_

"How is it being back home after so long?"

"…  _uhm, it's hard… but I'm working through it all… I went to see Dr. Evans today."_

"Oh?" Jesse was surprised, not having known of that fact. Sheila had only told him that Beca was in Atlanta, had arrived safely and would be staying with her for a while. For the better.

" _Yeah first session."_  Beca informed.

"How was it?"

Beca exhaled,  _"Already it's exhausting... a lot to talk about… to work through. It's just the beginning."_

Jesse faintly smiled at her words, "It's good to hear Beca. I'm sure it will really help talking through it all with her."

" _Yeah."_

"How long will you be there do you think?"

" _I don't know… but I know I'm not ready to return anytime soon… to quote Evans; I've repressed alot, a dangerous amount to where it's deeply affecting my emotions, choices…"_ she sighed, _"everything."_

"I see… well we'll still be able to talk through email and of course phone for work. I could come visit if I'm able to as well. I'm looking over everything at the label. A lot to get through but that's okay I can handle it… uhm-"

" _How is Chloe, Jesse?"_

Jesse expected the question but still he fumbled around in trying to answer, "She's-… she's doing okay I think. Aubrey has been with her along with the other girls."

"…  _and how is she really?"_

Jesse exhaled, he didn't know as much as Aubrey but his girlfriend had filled him in on most of it, "Chloe's upset and hurt."

" _and she has every right to be."_ Jesse could hear the light crack in the woman's voice during her words.

Jesse still wished with every fiber in his body that events had been different. After it all Jesse had taken time to sit down and think about it all, and he decided to speak to Chloe when she was ready.

" _I-uhm… I gotta go. But I will call you in a couple of days yeah?"_

"Of course Beca call me whenever you need me."

" _Thanks Jesse."_

"Bye Beca. Talk soon."

" _Bye."_

* * *

Beca ended the call and stared down at her phone. Her eyes gazed to her bracelet and again hot tears stung in her eyes. Placing the phone down on her desk she turned and swung a fist right down onto the desk. Tipping the chair over she then pushed everything off one of the cupboards. Perfume, jewelry, photos – it all dropped onto the carpet below, as did Beca.

Beca was down on her knees and choked back a sob. Looking over to her bag in the corner not far from where she sat, her eyes caught onto the small furry animal. Pushing herself up and walking over to it she pulled out the stuffed koala, her hands running through its soft fur before lifting it up to her nose. The fragrance of Chloe was only light, but it was there.

Being exhausted from her day Beca went over into her bed, not bothering to get changed and slid in under the sheets. She held onto the koala tightly and faintly smiled at it before closing her eyes and falling into slumber.

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Beca left and Jessica had arrived at Chloe's apartment, having been given a spare key years ago, only to find the woman head down at her laptop. Earlier Chloe had transferred her photos across on her laptop and then deleted all (except maybe one or two photos) of Beca off her device.

"Hey." Jessica greeted and walked in, patting Billie along the way towards the table.

"Hi."

"What ya up to?"

"Doing some work for Love is Louder. Organizing some merch, posters, photos and I've been talking to some friends who are keen on joining. Oh and get this we might even get to tour some schools early next year. That leads me into the question of would you mind looking after Billie if I do go?" Chloe excitedly informed her.

"That's great Chloe! And of course I will. Pretty sure I won't be going anywhere and Ryan is still rooming with me at the moment so he will be there if not. What about the movie though?"

"Thank you! Oh I'll be back before then. It's so great Jess. So many people are joining up."

Jess sat down across from Chloe.

"I'll be spending some time for the next few weeks with Elliot and his partner to set this all up though."

"Busy girl." Jess muttered aloud. It was clear that her friend was busying herself to keep her mind from Beca.

Chloe caught her friend's tone, "I'm okay Jess. I don't know how many times you want me to say it or how many times you need to come around to make sure I haven't flooded the apartment with tissues."

"Woah Chloe. I'm your friend yes? As such I just wanted to spend some time with you and yes, make sure that you are doing okay. If you want some time to yourself all you have to do is say so."

Chloe sighed and sat back in her chair, "God… I'm sorry. I-… I just…"

Jess could see that Chloe was already cracking, trying so hard to push the thoughts away now threatening to come back, "Hey I understand-"

"Do you? Could you explain it to me then? Explain how this year has gone to absolute shit? That the man I had been dating, who I thought I loved, turned into a gigantic ass and we broke up. Then to top that relationship off I get into 'another' with…" Chloe shakes her head not even wanting to say her name, "Who also leaves me." Chloe lets out a short breathy laugh at the cruelty of it all.

"Tell me Jess how did it all go to shit in a matter of days after returning from London – where I had one of the best times with another person who I again thought I loved.  _I didn't think I loved her… I did.. I still do._  What have I done? Where did I fuck up that I deserve this?" Chloe bit her lip not wanting to cry. She had spent nearly every night doing that already.

Jess left her seat and pulled Chloe up into her embrace. Chloe didn't fight it and melted into her best friend, "I'm done Jess… I'm going to get over her." a mantra Chloe had been repeating with herself. She pulled away from Jess, "I'm going to focus on me and work."

Jess gave her a reassuring smile and nod, "I'm all for that Chloe. I'm always here for you, you know that."

Chloe nodded, "I do and thank you."

"Do you still feel like having dinner with the girls tonight?"

"Yes. I will just do some more work here and then we can go?"

"Sounds good to me, anything I can help with?"

"Yeah actually."

They stepped over to Chloe's laptop and delved into the project.

* * *

"Sometimes we can be our own worst enemy Beca. The mind is capable of twisting and turning things and taking us to really dark places." Dr. Evans concluded with as she looked over to the clock, "That's it for today's session Beca." She gave a small warm smile, "Good progress today and I will see you again in a few days time. Please let me know how you go with those." She pointed to the small round bottle that Beca placed into her bag.

"Thanks Dr. Evans." Beca gave a short smile and stood from the chair.

Opening the door Beca left the office room and made her way past the receptionist who gave her a warm smile. Beca faintly returned it and went to the elevator, her fingers scrolled over her phone to Sheila's name but did not click call.

Instead Beca walked outside and inhaled the fresh air. It had been a long session. They all had been but this one had taken another emotional toll. Beca didn't want to go back home just yet. Left there in her thoughts she most times felt as though she was drowning. Beca had created some mixes and done some work to keep herself busy but inspiration was lacking as was direction.

Calling for a cab Beca sat outside and waited. It didn't take long and gave him her destination.

Pulling up outside she paid the man and left.

Another round of memories smashed into her from the familiar buildings, of which looked to have been expanded on. The whole campus appeared to be bigger. Beca walked around and found the university shop that carried miscellaneous foods/drinks and university merchandise. Walking in she bought a GSU cap, something she had wanted to buy when she first started but never got around to it. The woman at the counter gazed at the young brunette wondering if she had seen her before but thought it unlikely.

"Thanks." Beca smiled, "Uhm could you tell me which Hall history would be in?"

"Certainly that would be Langdale Hall." The older woman replied, and moving to the side she pulled a small map from a nearby stand and marked the hall with a pen, "Here you are."

"Thank you, have a good day."

"You too."

Beca pulled her hair forward across her face before placing the cap on and made her way to the building. It was a little busy, those only being here to do courses over the summer, as some students moved around, some standing with friends, others lying out in the sun on the grass.

Beca remembered the first time Daniel showed her the large grounds of the campus. Like Beca he hadn't stayed long, his friends agreeing that they wanted to start a band and strived to make that happen.

Finally arriving at the building she walked around having no clue, which lecture room the class, would be in. By pure luck a group of girls walked past and in quick conversation were said their goodbyes, one replying to another girl's question that she had History with Mitchell.

Beca of course followed the girl into the large lecture auditorium. The class looked to have already started and she was in the right area hearing and seeing Sheila at the front with the PowerPoint slides accompanying her in the background.

Taking a seat in the second row at the back she placed her handbag on the ground and noted that there was probably 30 students in total.  _I guess that's a lot for a summer course._

Once again the door to the room opened and a group of 3 girls and a guy made their way up the steps to sit in the row in front of Beca. Beca dropped her head low but noticed that one of the girls gave her a second glance before sitting down.

They chatted in hush tones in regards to being late and what week/content they were up to but their voices were enhanced but the walls and once quiet lecture room.

"Thank you for joining us latecomers but if you could please take your seats quietly!" Sheila called out. They did and quickly sat down to pull out their books.

The lecture was on the Middle Ages in England and Beca welcomed the change of thought towards listening to Sheila talk. It was a three-hour seminar and it was coming up to convene a short break.

"I will let you all go grab some fresh air, having something to eat and all of those options but first a test to see if you have been listening."

Some groans followed in response.

"Oh it's just a couple of questions. Okay so we discussed at the beginning of the Vikings that had taken control of areas in Britain, what were they called?"

It was silent for a few seconds before someone called out "Danelaws."

"Good! Okay a question that all of you should know! The Middle Ages are also referred to as?..."

"The feudal age." A student called out.

"Yes and after at the Battle of Hastings of which William the Conqueror prevailed, what change for England?"

This had apparently stumped alot of people, and as Beca looked around she noticed that the girl in front of her was on her phone. That didn't irk Beca, what did however was that she could see her looking through what appeared to be some news sites, her face and name being seen as she scrolled down on the device.

_Fuck really?_

Beca didn't know what it was about and she didn't care to know right now.

"Anyone?" Sheila prompted after a few people gave the wrong answers.

"Was it that the Norman feudal system was adopted?" Beca called out.

Sheila had turned to go back to the computer and bring up the PowerPoint slide. Her eyes widened at hearing the voice and scanned the room to find Beca but couldn't spot her yet.

"Yes that's correct. One more and you can all go for a 15-minute break. What did the women of rank hold during this era?"

It was quiet for a long time and Sheila had hoped Beca would remember this having done this course for a while during the beginning of her studies.

"Did they hold a mop?" Sheila prompted which earned some snorts, "Very easy question everyone you should know this. We are talking about women who held ranks during the Middle Ages, what were they in equivalence with?"

"Their social status was the same held by either their husbands or fathers." Beca answered again.

Sheila zoned her eyes in on the brunette with a GSU cap up the back.

"Correct! You can thank the girl in the cap for a 15 minute break and not a 5 minute break. Go get some fresh air and come back in, seems like we have a few things to go over."

As she spoke students shifted out of their chairs.

"And Melissa you know how I feel about phones." Sheila chided the girl that had been sitting in front of Beca.

"Yes Dr. Mitchell. Sorry."

Beca stood out of her chair and walked down the steps to Sheila.

"What are you doing here?" Sheila asked with a smile.

Beca shrugged, "Wanted to clear my head."

"Clear your head? So you come to a three hour lecture on the Middle Ages?"

"Gives me something else to think about." Beca answered.

Sheila leveled her smile, "How was the session today?"

"Same as every session. Tough… exhausting. Talk more about it at home."

Sheila nodded in understanding, and decided to move on, "I'm happy to see you remember some facts."

"Yeah," Beca let out a small laugh, "The girl in the cap?"

"Yes well I'm sure you don't want other people to know that you are here."

Beca only sighed and nodded, "I was wondering if the campus still had a studio in the music department. Would you know?"

"Yes I think so. The music hall isn't far from here. If you like you can go have a look though you might have to book one of those studios… I'm not really sure."

"Okay thanks, I'll go and have a look I think."

"Okay well I'll be in my office after this seminar for a couple of hours for consultation. We'll leave around 5-5.30?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah I can meet you at your office?"

Sheila nodded and gave Beca directions on where that was which was located in this building before she gave her a big smile and watched the brunette leave.

Beca made her way along the footpath and soon enough reached the right hall. Music could already be heard and already this planted a faint smile on Beca's lips. Walking down the halls and looking into the rooms she stopped when coming across a studio. Beca tried the door handle but it was locked and it appeared that you needed a card to get through.

_Damn._

Peering through the small window of the door there was no mistaking that the room held a large mixing board and an output/input for ones' laptop.

_I'll come back…_

Beca turned to leave only to stop right in her tacks at seeing the familiar face now gaping back at her.  _Oh my god._

"Becky."

The same nickname, the same voice, the same everything as he hadn't looked as though he had aged much at all. Beca felt an old nostalgic pang go right through her and felt a sob trying to claw its' way free. Instead she gulped and said his name, "Luke…" a small smile played at his lips as he walked towards her.

Beca felt frozen to the spot but in taking a step forward she was met with his arms wrapping around her, "Hey Becky." He spoke soothingly.

Beca bit her lip and let out a breathy laugh, audibly of a small cry in between, "You still call me that."

"Yeah… and you're still tiny I see." Luke smiled but it faltered in feeling her begin to shake, "It's been a long time."

Beca sniffled, a mask that she had held in place for so long was slowly being pulled away from the therapy sessions. It was hard to hold her emotions in check anymore, "I-… I'm sorry I meant to call you but-… I-…"

"I know Becky… it's okay-"

Beca stepped back out of his embrace and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "No it isn't Luke… can we talk now?"

Luke nodded and pulling a card out of his wallet he went over to the door Beca was previously looking through and opened it.

Her gaze was a questioning one as he turned back to her.

"My sister goes here." He elaborated, "Was lucky enough to get a spare key whilst I'm here visiting." He gestured that they go through and sit down. Beca did and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Your parents still live here?" Beca asked, she knew that they were locals when she had been introduced to Luke via Daniel.

Luke smiled, "Yeah. They love it here and will probably never leave. Beth loves it here too."

"Your sister." Beca recalled, "Gosh she goes here now? That makes me feel old."

Luke chuckled, "How do you think I feel!"

Beca smiled and sat back into her chair a little.

"I was going to say before Beca, I meant to call you. Liv had texted me your number and said that I should give you a call… turns out I just didn't know what to say. It's been so long and all."

Beca nodded, "Yeah I-uh… I was much the same Luke. I'm here staying with Sheila at the moment."

"Wondered where you went off to." Luke stated.

Beca was confused hearing this and her expression showed. Luke was at a loss whether to inform her or not but tried to sound casual as he explained.

"I saw something the other day, just news crap, basically wondering why Beca Mitchell is so quiet and hasn't been seen around L.A"

"Oh."

"Yeah look don't worry about that stuff. How are you?"

Beca exhaled, "I'm okay. Thanks."

"That's good Bec."

"Yeah uhm… I just had to get away from L.A for a while. I needed to come home and… sort through some stuff."

Luke nodded in understanding, "Have you been to visit him yet?"

Beca's face dropped but hardened, "Uh no… no not yet. Have you?"

Luke gave a small and comforting smile, "Yeah I have, and if you want me to come with you, I can."

"Thanks."

"Yeah I'll be here through Christmas and New Years. How about you?"

"Uhm… the same. Do you still keep in touch with the other guys?"

"Yeah I do actually. They're doing their own thing but they are doing well from when I last heard from them." Luke's smile faltered, "It's been a while since we have all caught up though."

Beca scratched her neck, "Do you miss it?"

Luke's gaze shifted into hers, he remained silent for a moment and gave a nod, "I do. I miss them… I miss Daniel. We couldn't-…" he let out a heavy exhale, "We just couldn't continue on without him."

Beca nodded. She knew that feeling intimately.

"Do you miss it?"

His question broke Beca's thoughts and she leaned forward a little, "Being on stage?"

Luke gave a short nod, "Rocking it out on the instruments. Singing. You miss it?"

Beca was the one who was silent and felt like this was her second sitting for the day of therapy. Another one that was long overdue.

"Yeah I do." She finally answered.

Luke smiled and gazed around the room trying to move on in conversation, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

Beca shrugged, "Just looking around. I wanted to see if they had a mixing board." She pointed over to the small studio in the room just beside them, "Turns out they still do."

"Going to make some music huh?"

Beca gave a short laugh, "I was going to try."

"Mental block?"

"No. More of an mental overload." She ran a hand through her hair.

"That's good right? More creativity."

"Sometimes." Beca agreed, "As of late I'm finding it hard to keep up."

"What do you mean?"

"I-uhm…" Beca looked into his eyes, questioning whether or not to say anything. But she saw his normal reassuring gaze, and felt at ease of him being a close and old friend, "I've been going to therapy."

Luke said nothing and sat back, allowing her to continue.

"Ever since… actually even before then… I began to start writing again. My therapist puts as 'me having blocked so much in these past few years, it's my mind trying to help. Trying to let it all out through music'."

"I get it. It's good to hear you are writing again though Becs. You always had incredible talent in that area. Much like anything with music though I suppose." He smiled and it only increased at seeing Beca show one of her own.

"You uh-… you don't care that I am going to therapy?" Beca wondered, he hadn't made any comment on that part.

"No that's not my business Becky. If it's helping you? Then good. If ever you want another ear, of which will be lower in price, I'm here too."

Beca rolled her eyes but kept her faint smile in place, and although small it was a genuine one "I think it's helping. The others I've spoken to they were pretty quick to state their shock. I have to admit it was pretty refreshing for you to say that."

"Not-a-problem friend. Well hey how about this – you and I meet here tomorrow and I can help set you up with the mixing board. It can be pretty annoying first time around. Oh and if it's cool I would definitely like to listen to some of your stuff?"

"Yeah? That's a maybe on listening to my stuff though seeing as it's all pretty rough. But I do have a remix I'm working on for a new artist we've had join us." Beca stood from her chair, realizing that the time between them had passed quickly. Luke also stood and they made their way to the door.

"Awesome. Well I can meet in the afternoon?" Luke opened the door and gestured Beca go through and then closed the door behind him, "I'm having lunch with my fiancé at the café near here and we can-"

"Woah! Luke." Beca stopped walking and Luke did as well, "Dude you're engaged?"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah finally settling down. I know, you don't have to go through all the 'Whaaaats?!'" he mocked.

"Yeah wow. Congratulations." They walked towards he exit.

"Thanks Becky. You could join us tomorrow? I mean if you want to? I would like for you to meet her."

"Sure. Have to see who was able to tie you down."

"Ha-ha. How about you Becky?"

"What about me?" Beca knew what he meant but already felt sick.

"You have anyone at the moment?"

There it was, and as swift as his words were so was the invisible punch right to her stomach. With her hesitation and silence he turned to her. Beca would not look at him though and kept her eyes forward or to the ground her bracelet coming into view as she walked.

"No I don't." Beca answered through what felt like a big lump stuck in her throat.

Luke had to do a double take at seeing Beca become so deflated, her emotion laid bare in front of him. Beca already hated the way he was looking at her now. She didn't have the energy to even try to put up a small front, instead she diverted.

"I uhm-" Beca pointed in the opposite direction they had begun to walk, "I'm going this way. But before you go what's your number?"

They exchanged numbers and hugged before agreeing to meet tomorrow for lunch.

Sheila glanced at Beca constantly on the way home, the brunette not saying much as she stared out the window. It was much the same when cooking dinner and to her surprise Beca had offered to help.

"You cook much?" Sheila asked taking a sip of her water.

Beca ran a hand through her hair, the memory of cooking with Chloe making itself painfully known, "No not really." again she tried a diversion tactic as they served the dinner "So uh Dr. Evans prescribed me these today." During their session Beca recalled the nightmares mostly of her brothers' death and past conflicts with her father. Parasomnia – sleep terrors, was something else Evans had added to the small list of Beca's problems.

Beca went over to her bag further down on the bench before taking a seat at the table. She placed the pill bottle on the surface.

"It's meant to help with the nightmares, but I-…" Beca exhaled.

"What is it?"

"I don't really want to take the pills."

Sheila was confused by this, "Why?"

Beca shrugged, "I just don't feel-… I don't know, comfortable taking pills. Thought there might be another way. Like anything it has side-effects."

They continued to eat their food whilst they spoke. Sheila noted that Beca had stopped halfway through stating she was full. She had begun to eat more little by little as the weeks passed.

"Well how about you try them tonight? Or just for a couple of days even and see how you go." Sheila offered to which Beca gave a nod.

"I wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"Okay."

"Well this year it's been planned to have it at Kylie's. The family will be going there for lunch and dinner if you would like to join?"

Kylie is Sheila's sister and also lived in Atlanta with only a couple hours drive between them. The family was small but had new additions with Kylie's newborn and 3 other children, a few cousins, nieces and nephews. Stephen, who was Daniel's father, has two brothers who would also probably be in attendance with their families.

Relatives of Beca's mothers' side were back in Portland and didn't keep in touch after her passing and Warren moving them to Atlanta. Her father was an only child and after the funeral his surviving parent Elena passed away. Beca barely had any memories of her grandparents with her father not having the best relationship with them.

"Kylie knows I'm here?"

"Yes I spoke to her yesterday. She would love it for you to come and see everyone."

Beca gave a smile, "I'll be there."

Sheila beamed a smile, "That's great! I will let her know."

Beca took two of the pills as prescribed and excused herself for the night.

Already Beca felt drowsy and her head hit the pillow pretty fast, her hand grasped the koala beside her and fell asleep.

A few hours passed and Beca bolted up right from the bed. A thick layer of sweat coated her skin and she tried to control her breathing. Looking around the room trying to gather where she was, saw that the sheets, pillows and koala was scattered around on the floor below.

Beca ran a hand through her disheveled hair and stood from the bed, picking up the koala and making sure it was intact she placed it back on the bed before she went downstairs. Helping herself to a glass of water Beca swallowed the liquid hoping to help her incredibly dry throat.

_Pills did not work…. god I still feel so tired though._

Through the adrenaline of waking up, Beca was awake however still felt very drowsy. With a hand to her throbbing head she tried to calm herself down. It was confusing and her mind couldn't decide upon whether to sleep or remain awake.

The rather cool air intensified how Beca's skin still burned and without a second thought she went outside. Grabbing a corner of the pools' protected cover she threw it back and assessed that the water was pretty clean. Not that it would have mattered as Beca craved for her skin to stop burning.

Quickly she stepped in, clothes and all, and allowed herself to float on her back along the water. Beca sighed at the cool feeling washing over her and she closed her eyes. The numb and quietness that the pool allowed was refreshing. This brief moment of contentment didn't last as her memory replayed being joined in the pool by a redhead. From this image Beca opened her eyes and sat up in the water to look back. She was only met with the patio deck and the early morning light – no redhead, no brunette.

Beca stood there at the pools edge and her eyes were distant as they bore into the patio. After 5 minutes her skin felt considerably cooler and she stepped out. Placing the cover back on she went back inside and into the laundry to grab a towel. Again she felt like she was on autopilot, slow and steady breathing but her eyes still glassy and distant. Once dry she wrapped the towel around her slender body and moved out into the large lounge area. Beca's eyes zoned in on the piano against the wall, her thoughts drifted to the memory of Daniel first introducing her to the classical instrument. A tune, the first tune he had learnt from Sheila he had taught her began to play through her thoughts.

Beca's feet had carried her forward during this to where she now stood in front of the old wooden piano. Not a speck of dust could be seen and had been well looked after and cleaned. Beca's fingers traced down the keylid before slowly lifting it up to reveal the pearly white keys.

Taking a seat on the stool she let the towel pool around her waist whilst her hands traced along the keys trying to recall the piano melody.

Slowly her fingers pressed down on particular keys, her mind trying to clear its' way and focus on recalling the taught song.

( *****  watch?v=0cVTciqYuPY*) It was a short composition and given a few attempts Beca's fingers connected with her memory in forming the correct tune she had been taught all those years ago. Her eyes watered but she blinked to be rid of them to see and continue the song. Small droplets rained down onto some of the keys and she sniffled but Beca didn't stop. Soon enough the melody reach its' end and with it Beca dropped her head into her hands. Beca was momentarily surprised in feeling arms wrap around her, and seeing light sandy blonde hair she relaxed. She turned in the chair and allowed Sheila to embrace her who was also crying.

Sheila had been watching Beca and had silently gasped at the tune she had played. Not hearing that tune, or having seen Beca sit and play at the piano in so long warmed her heart, she couldn't help but let the tears surface and spill down her cheeks.

They sat there for a while with Beca explaining why she was wet. Having woken up from a horrible nightmare, much more vivid than before, in a hot sweat she had gone for a swim.

"You should go and have a shower." Sheila suggested, her hand going up to pull back her wet hair out of Beca's face.

"Yeah…." Beca agreed, and ran her hand through her hair.

Sheila again saw the bracelet and decided to ask, "Did Chloe give you this?"

Beca ran her tongue along her bottom lip before biting down on it. She nodded.

Sheila wanted to ask more but again she didn't think now would be an appropriate time. Instead she helped Beca upstairs, waited for her to have a shower and go back to bed.

However Beca didn't fall back asleep, she couldn't. Walking over to the small desk she opened up her laptop and clicked on word, she spent the rest of the morning typing out new songs and lyric notes. Succumbing to sleep a few hours later Beca had set an alarm to wake up and go to lunch.

Sheila dropped her off and Beca met up with Luke who introduced her to Emily, his fiancé.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted with a handshake.

"You too." Beca shook her hand and they sat down.

They caught up and talked about how the couple had met. What Luke had been up to, including Emily's occupation, her being a veterinarian. A couple of hours had passed and they were ready to part ways. Emily was going to meet up with some old friends in the area whilst Luke and Beca go to the music hall at GSU. Unaware of anything they hadn't noticed that a nearby couple had snapped some pictures of the music artist, their sights particular focused on the pair.

* * *

Sitting out at the beach with a group of her friends they all passed the time in conversing. Chloe sitting off to the side between Jessica and Erin, laughed at one of the stories being told by the girls. They were trying to spend as much time together as possible these last few weeks before they all head back home for Christmas.

It was getting late and they picked up their things and moved the party to a restaurant. Wine was passed around as the conversations between them continued. Chloe found herself looking down towards her phone which was in the pocket of her jeans. She brushed off the desire to check her phone and went on with her night. This however was until later on at the bar.

Chloe had been dancing wildly with her friends, having a good time and made her way to the bar to get herself and her friends some more drinks. Jessica and another friend of the group Laurel helped with bringing the drinks back to a spare table they had now taken. Drunkenly sitting back in her chair, Chloe fumbled with her phone and the earlier urge found itself crawling back into her mind.

Chloe had patted herself on the back for not bothering with looking at any social media in regards to Beca. She hadn't unfollowed her, nor clicked on her accounts yet. That changed with Chloe going on Beca's twitter. Nothing new had been posted since the party in L.A which was weeks ago. The same was on her instagram. However a photo did appear when typing Beca's name in on twitter finding a new photo –

 _Melly91- Pretty sure Beca Mitchell was in my lecture the other day!  
_ The photo was a little blurry but showed the front of the class with two people looking at each other. The image was a little blurry and the brunette in the picture had a cap on. Comments went on to say:

_ChristopherTuck – No way you serious?_

_KirstyShamos2 – When and where?! Ask for an autograph if you see her next and get me one too! #Doit_

_Denise_yeah! – What the hell? Lol what would she be doing there?!_

_Melly91 toChristopherTuck &KirstyShamos2&Denise_yeah! – I'm positive it was her! She was sitting right behind me too. Looked exactly like her, not to mention her mom is my lecturer. Wish I did ask for an autograph!_

_DanTheMan911 – It was definitely her. Took this picture on my way to class. Lucky bastard whoever he is_ (He had attached a picture showing the brunette in a cap, her face a little more noticeable, hugging a tall short blonde haired man)

 _ChelseaPopple – She's in Atlanta at the moment, saw her yesterday having lunch with the same guy! Wanted so bad to ask for a picture but I was way to nervous!  
_ (That photo was a whole lot clearer showing Beca and the blonde muscular man leaving a café)

 

Chloe clicked off and already felt sick from looking at the photo.  _She's already found someone?! Are you fucking kidding me!? … Fuck you Beca._

Chloe downed the rest of her cran and vodka. Jessica gave her a questioning look, as did Stacie who was now able to join them after seeing some of her other friends.

"How's she doing?" Stacie leaned into Jess and asked over the loud music.

"I think okay." Jess replied.

"Have you heard from… Beca?" Stacie saying the woman's name lower in tone.

"No but Aubrey filled me in via Jesse that she's in Atlanta getting some help. How about you?"

"No nothing yet. Getting some help? What does that mean?" Stacie was confused.

Jess only shrugged, "I don't know. Aubrey was kind of vague about it all saying that Jesse didn't want people to know in case the media caught wind of it. That she just needed time to go back home and work through her problems."

Stacie nodded and took a sip of her drink, "I hope she's doing okay."

Jess gave a curt nod but also a look that Stacie recognized immediately which made her continue on by saying, "You said so yourself Jess. She's got some issues, clearly some deep ones. I'm not excusing her shitty actions because that's what they were, but even still I hope she's doing okay."

"No you're right it's-…" Jess sighed, "It's just heartbreaking to watch you know? To see," she gestured her head back to Chloe so as to not say her name and alert her friend, "so broken up about it."

"I'm sure it's the same for…" Stacie tilted her head side-to-side so she didn't have to say her name.

Jess sighed, "Maybe." And took another long drink. Both of them looked back over to Chloe to see that their friend was no longer there but out on the dance floor with Erin surrounded by a couple of guys. Jess's eyes zoned in on the arrow necklace now left on the table. Her eyes widened in seeing it.

"We should get her home soon." Jess stated as her and Stacie stood to go join Chloe. Jessica walked over to grab the arrow necklace and hold onto it for now.

"Yeah, you don't think she heard us before do you? What's that?" Stacie pointed to Jess's hand that had been holding the necklace but had now been placed in her clutch.

Jess shook her head, "Nah she was sitting over here from where we were. It's Chloe's." she simply stated not wanting veer away from talking about Beca and Chloe for a while.

They went over and told the other guys to beat it. Taking a protective stance around Chloe they danced with their friend.


	42. Rehabilitation

**December 2013**

Sitting back into the seat as the song Beca created played back in the small studio, Luke looked over to find her listening intently. Beca had been working on this remix for a few days but was still having trouble. Luke hazards a guess that this might do due to the somewhat dark nature of the track. It was good, no doubt, and some of the lyrics were relatable. Most of the lyrics had been cut down for the remix, the woman's voice heightened to flow with the rhythm.

Luke smiled, thinking it was great. He had sat back and watched because it was great to see Beca working her magic like he had done so many years ago. Often, Daniel would bring her to their brainstorming sessions for songs and jamming. A lot of those times, Beca would give a suggestion to Daniel and he, would in turn, share the brunete's ideas with everyone almost instantly... must to her dismay. With Daniel's help, Beca soon became comfortable socializing more with the band and helped whenever possible on tracks, instrumentation, and whatever else. She had become like a little sister to them all. Luke had promised Daniel that he would keep an eye out for Beca; they all had. He felt as though he had failed in that task. With his best friend gone, the Beca he had grown to know also began to slip away.

"What did you think?" Beca asked quietly as she looked over to find Luke zoned out.  _He hates it._ "Luke?"

"Hm?" He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Beca.

"Was it that bad?" she asked nervously.

"What? No! No, sorry Beca. My mind went away for a second but, I was listening." Luke sat forward, "Whose the singer?"

"Her name is Ebba though she wants her artist name to be Tove Lo."

"Interesting. Just recently signed?"

"Yeah. So... You really think it's okay?" Beca sighed. She wasn't sure how many more times she could listen to the track, being it chipped away at her resolve.

"You know I would tell you if I thought it was crap. In fact, I did just yesterday didn't I?"

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It's good Beca. The original song is good too, but this will bring her more coverage for sure. Send it to Jesse and let him have a listen. Send it to Cynthia and Amy too... I'm sure they will agree."

 _Good idea._ "Yeah I might do that…" Beca pressed a few buttons on her laptop to save the file.

"Have you spoken to them while you've been here?"

Beca nodded.

She had called them all after having received a few dozen missed calls and texts. After giving them a brief overview, (Jesse had apparently, filled them in on some things), they agreed Beca was doing the right thing and offered to visit. Turns out Cynthia wasn't able to... what with being busy in the studio and going back home to visit family. Amy was much the same, staying in Australia for a while to be with her parents and sisters. Beca assured them it was alright seeing as she would also be spending her time with Sheila and her family.

Ellie was the next person, divulging what she could over the phone. Ellie was more than shocked about the whole situation. She had hoped this would never happen. The blonde singer ended up giving her harsh, honest opinion about Chloe. Beca was surprised but, listened to her friend. Occasionally, she defended Chloe, shocking Ellie. Beca continued to listen though. Therapy was rubbing off in that area. They kept in touch via text and Ellie stated she would try to visit after New Year's... unless Beca wanted to join Rita's party. Beca declined both and sent Rita a short message expressing she wouldn't be able to attend.

Beca had yet to hear anything from Jessica or Stacie. Had it been an expectation? Yes. Beca had prepared herself for a similar phone call to the one she had with Aubrey but... nothing.

Beca sent the music file and rubbed her temples to relieve a headache starting to form.

Luke saw and sat towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"… okay." She sighed, knowing the answer wouldn't suffice. "Pretty tired."

"You're not taking those pills anymore then?"

"No. I explained what happened and, apparently my side effects are odd because the pills were supposed to help stop the nightmares."  _Fitting punishment I suppose._ "We're trying to come up with other solutions, well my therapist is anyway. I've just been writing a lot."

Luke nodded. He remained silent while his thoughts clicked over whether or not to verbalize them. He had been quiet for too long, apparently, because Beca nudged his arm.

"Hey," Beca waited patiently for him to speak.

He sighed. "I've been thinking over what you've said…"

Beca was confused. "What I said?"

"Yeah, about performing. I told you I've been bouncing around different jobs? Well, I think I want to perform again one day."

"You should." She replied immediately.

He was surprised at Beca's statement and gave her a look.

"I can tell you miss it."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you."

Beca was silent at that and feigned interest in her laptop.

"The piece that was playing before I came in… that was you playing the piano again, yeah?"

Beca swallowed. "Yeah."

"It was really great. I've heard it before." Luke was trying to recall the memory.

"Daniel taught it to me." It was the same song she'd played many nights ago after her night swim.

"You're playing again then?"

Beca nodded. "I-I've written some songs…" 'Some' being an understatement. The folder on her laptop was full of them.

"May I hear?" he asked and, as he saw her tense up, continued. "Not today… but one day. May I hear them?"

Beca gave a faint smile and started to pack up her laptop at seeing the time. "Yeah."

Luke also stood checking his phone. "Jeez, is that really the time?" It was late in the afternoon. "You sure you don't want to come have dinner with us?"

"Uhm-…"

"There is plenty of food being cooked I assure you. It's my mother after all."

Beca scoffed, "Would Sheila be okay to join?"

"Absolutely!"

"I'll ring her then." Beca swung the bag around her shoulder as they walked out of the room. Beca spoke to Sheila about the dinner offer and; since Sheila didn't have much planned for Christmas Eve, other than both staying in, she was more than happy about joining everyone else. Once that was settled, they agreed to meet at Luke's mothers' house.

"Sheila's in." Beca informed Luke as they walked to the car parking lot. She was thankful for the grounds being mostly empty. Her attempts to stay under the radar were now futile after being recognized. Luke knew the area better than her, though, and was able to sneak her through the university.

* * *

"Oh you're here! My baby girl!"

Chloe was quickly wrapped in her mother's arms so, she followed suit. The embrace was more comforting than she expected. That may have been because she yearned and needed it after everything that had transpired. Her mother caught on instantly and pulled away; keeping her arms firmly around her daughter. Moreover, she noted that Chloe appeared to have lost a little weight and appeared tired – she drew this factor up to the flight but still she was worried.

"You okay?"

Chloe forced a smile. The desire to cry surfaced and she scolded herself greatly. "Yeah I'm fine," she lied.

Her mother only leveled a gaze at her but, upon hearing her husband approach, Chloe mouthed 'later'. The red-head left it at that and stepped away.

"Chloe! You're looking great. Hair's lighter brown I see." Her father gave her a warm hug before stepping back.

"Yeah…" Chloe flicked her hair. She had done before leaving L.A. "Thanks Dad. Where's Logan?" Chloe stepped inside and pulled up her bags.

"Your brother is around here somewhere. Probably playing Xbox or something," he answered while closing the door behind Chloe. "Have you eaten?"

Her mother hummed in acknowledgement. "Yes, I have some leftovers from dinner. A shame your flight was late."

"I know but, I'm here now." She smiled. "Thanks for the offer. I've already eaten and I think I'll just go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, of course honey. We can talk more in the morning." Her mother hugged her as did her father before asking, "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"Nope. All good, thanks. Night." She called out before heading upstairs. After placing her large suitcases down beside her bed, Chloe went back out into the hallway and down it to her brother's room.

She gave two light taps. "Logan?" After receiving no answer, she opened the door to find him sitting at the small desk in front of his laptop. Chloe smiled and, sneaking over, she could hear the loud music playing. Her smile dropped a little at the volume but, sneakily, continued moving.

Chloe stood right behind her brother and was about to attempt scaring him but paused, seeing the large headphones on his ears. Beca's headphones. The ones she had given him on his birthday. Chloe's mind drifted to Beca and, once again, felt the pang of hurt stab straight into her heart. Shaking her head to herself of Beca memories, she concentrated on her brother.

She grabbed the left cup up; away from his ear and yelled, "BOO!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Her brother shoved the headphones away from himself and stood up from the chair. "Chloe! Bitch!"

"Wow. Hello to you as well!" Chloe jabbed him in the shoulder before pulled him in for a hug. Logan scoffed while patting her on the back.

"Hug your sister!" Chloe chided before slapping him on the back.

"Ow!"

"Oh, don't be such a whimp!" Chloe hugged him tighter.

Logan coughed. "Okay,  _okay!_ Jeez!" He wheezed and wrapped his arms around her, trying to hug her just as tight.

Chloe opened her mouth but refrained from yelping from his grip. She slipped on her acting face then said, "If this is you trying to get back at me for hugging you tight, you need to work on your strength." She let go and playfully pushed him away; rubbing his hair all over the place.

Logan pushed her hand away then tried to fix his hair. "Whatever, I'm strong." He leaned over to his desk and shut the lid of his laptop before placing the headphones on top.

"Mm-hm." Chloe laughed at his face. "Oh, you are too easy!"

"Yeah, yeah! I can still totally kick your ass in PlayStation, though." He challenged while walking over to his TV set-up.

"Pfft. Bring it." Chloe accepted the remote he passed her before sitting with him on the bed. "Oh," she said as Logan sat down beside her. She quickly jabbed his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"Your language!" she stuck out her tongue. "Seriously though, reel it in a bit."

Logan rolled his eyes at her. "Ready to play?"

"Let's do it." Chloe smiled. She had missed her brother so, dropping the remote, she tackled him into another hug. "I've missed you!"

Logan didn't say anything but tried to push her off though, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Say it!" she poked him all over.

"I missed you too!"

"Damn right, you did!"

* * *

Christmas was in full swing. Smaller, bite-sized foods were being passed around after the big meal and the brunette declined.  _I will blow up if I eat another thing._  Presents were handed out afterwards. Mostly for the kids because the adults had done secret santa. They were given a random number and told to pick a present from the present-laden table.

Beca sat on a couch off to the side of the large family room and watched as the kids tore wrapping paper apart. A smile played across her lips at the sight though her mind was, again, distant.

It was late in the afternoon, and different family members managed to talk to Beca. Time to time, conversation was a little awkward while others flowed more easily. As the sun began to set, Beca made a dash outside and plopped down on a chair.

She had already received calls from/called Jesse, Ellie, Cynthia Rose, Amy, Luke, Olivia, and a few other people. Stacie had been one of the awkward conversations, not too deep because of the current festive occasion. Beca told Stacie she sent a message to Jess but hadn't heard anything in reply. Stacie said it was likely due to Jess being Chloe's best friend and her not really knowing where she should stand in this situation between Beca and Chloe. Beca understood which led to asking after Chloe. Stacie didn't give her much on how Chloe was currently, only that she should try and fix things. Stacie's optimism and hope about Chloe was rather new.

In fact, after the phone call, Beca sent Chloe a text. Dozens of tries of writing the message were attempted. Some were essay length; Beca finally settled one that was short and simple.

'Hey. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Chloe. I hope you're having a great day.'

Beca sent the message and decided, if she got a reply, she would call Chloe. Unfortunately, the message had been sent over 5 hours ago and... nothing. It gnawed at her, not knowing whether Chloe read the message or not.  _Of course she saw it! She's probably ignoring you. Do you really blame her?_

Beca huffed before pulling out her phone. She scrolled down to Chloe's name, her finger hovered over it, and her heart began racing. It felt like the organ was going to explode out of her chest... even more so after she pressed the button to call.  _Don't hesitate._

Beca stood up from the chair and began to pacing along the long patio. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. Beca gasped at hearing her voice again.

" _Hey this is Chloe, leave a message and I will get back to you!"_

_So bubbly… I miss… everything-_

The phone beeped to let her know that she should talk. Except... nothing came out. Her voice disappeared for a moment before she was able to pull herself out of it.

"Uh- hi. It's me, Beca. Beca Mitchell. ' _Idiot, I'm sure she knows who it is... not to mention caller ID.'_ I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I hope you are having a great day… I would also like to talk to you. I understand if you don't want to hear from me and I'm sorry it has taken me so long. I-I miss-"

"you.." her message was cut off as the voicemail ended. Beca sighed and pulled the phone away from her ear, ending the call.

Beca slumped down on the chair again and ran a hand through her hair.

Later that night, Sheila decided it was time to go. Brief hugs and goodbyes were completed before they got in the car. The car ride was quiet. Once they finally arrived home, Beca went inside and upstairs. Sheila quickly followed; having seen how tense she looked. After placing her handbag down and not finding her anywhere on the first level, she went upstairs.

To Sheila's shock, Daniel's door was ajar. Slowly, she walked towards the door because she hadn't been inside her son's room in a very long time. As she passed through the door, she found Beca standing in the middle of the room.

Beca's eyes took in everything. Nothing had been moved. Nothing had even been touched.  _She hasn't gotten rid of anything._ Though it was comforting, something twisted in her stomach. She turned around and gazed at Sheila, who had tears in her eyes that had yet to fall.

"I-I… I couldn't-…" Sheila stuttered, her eyes darting around the untouched room.

_Is that why she is still seeing Dr. Evans?_

"I've been waiting for you…" Sheila answered Beca's unasked question. "I-... We think it best for you to help me with Daniel's room."

"We?" Beca breathed.

"Evans and I. We think you should help me pack up his things."

"You-you're going to get rid of it all? You're just going to toss everything out in the trash?" Beca asked, her expression one of hurt.

Sheila stepped forward into the room and closer to Beca. "No, honey. No. I'll put some of his things in the attic and you can take some things of his things with you. We'll both need to sort through it all."

Beca was still confused and hurt.

Sheila licked her dry lips and sighed before putting her hand over Beca's arms, which were folded across her chest.

"You-... We need to let him go Beca. This is something we both need in order to move on. Didn't Dr. Evans discuss this with you?"

Beca nodded sheepishly.

"We won't do anything tonight. We won't do anything until you're ready." Sheila ran her hand through Beca's hair to calm her.

Beca nodded again and forced a short smile before leaving the room.

Sheila looked around then stepped out of the old room, closing the door behind her. Once in her own bedroom, Sheila showered and changed for bed. Afterwards, she went to check on Beca but... she wasn't in bed. At that moment, she heard the unmistakable sound of the piano downstairs.  _(watch?v=eMu7z9HPzHQ)_ The popular melody of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas was playing as well as... something else.

Sheila's body switched to autopilot, her feet carrying her down the hall and stairs. As she entered the room, she found Beca sitting at the piano. Sheila's heart melted and the earlier unshed tears quickly returned and spilled down her cheeks.

Beca was singing. Very softly and only in short sentences.

Her voice was a little raspy from not having sung in so long amongst other things. To Sheila, it was still as beautiful as the day Sheila had first heard Beca sing.

Beca's voice cracked towards the end but, her fingers continued playing the melody. Sheila joined in, singing, to help Beca through. It was a nostalgic moment.

Beca slumped down after pressing the last chords of the song. The memory of singing this tune as a family many years ago replayed in her mind once more before being dragged into the present.

Sheila hugged her tightly. "That was beautiful, Beca." She placed a soft kiss to her hair.

"I'm sorry." Beca sobbed, turning in her chair to further her embrace with Sheila.

"Shh…" Sheila soothingly stroked her hair. She then began humming the song again. As her humming came to an end, Beca's sobs began to calm. "Merry Christmas, Becs."

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Beca replied tiredly.

Silently, Sheila helped Beca upstairs and into bed.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Chlo." Logan smiled at his sister.

"Thanks, Logan. Merry Christmas to you too." Chloe gave her brother a side hug before he went off to play with their cousins in the back yard. It was late in the day and everyone was relaxing; talking, sharing drinks, and laughs.

Chloe had been taking break from it all, for a while, outside. She went in to re-fill her glass of wine and as her eyes glanced to the far doorway that led into the large lounge room, she glimpsed her mother making her way to the kitchen.

"Marge, I'll have a glass as well, please!" A woman called out from somewhere in the lounge.

"Sure!" She called back and smiled at seeing her daughter. "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

 _No,_ Chloe forced a small smile, "Yeah."

"That bottle looks a little empty." Margret pointed to the bottle Chloe had placed on the counter. "Help me grab another from the garage. Your aunties only bought about 10 bottles between them."

Chloe scoffed after taking a mouthful and nodded. "Sure."

As they made their way into the garage, Chloe's mother said, "Okay talk." She walked past her daughter and went to the fridge; her hand resting on the door but not yet opening it.

Chloe sighed. "It's Christmas…" she hoped this would deter the impending conversation.

"It is and you still haven't told me what's been bothering you. You know I'm here for you always and I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with that girl you were seeing, yes?"

Chloe sighed again and nodded. "I know you're here for me, Mom. But I just-… I really don't want to talk about it. Though, in a nutshell? Things ended badly between us. I wanted more, it didn't happen, then I hurt her and she hurt me… then she ran."

"Sounds complicated. How long ago was this?"

"Couple months or so ago." She shrugged.

"Have you spoken to each other since?"

"No, Mom." Chloe huffed. Her face lightened once she realized her mother was only trying to provide a caring ear for her problem, as usual, and she really didn't have any clue about how things were between Beca and Chloe.

"I fell for her, Mom."

Margret had thought as much when her daughter first told her of secretly seeing the woman.

"But it all went to shit in a matter of hours. I loved her but I hurt her."

"We're only human, Chloe. You know we tend to make some heavy mistakes while hurting over someone we love, right?" Margret wondered if the situation called for past or present tense. She guessed the latter and... she was right.

"I still love her. God that's just insane though, right? I was dating Tom for years and I had never really felt as strongly for him as I did for Beca mere months after meeting her. It's all just so confusing… and painful."

Margret pulled out some wine and placed it on a nearby bench before embracing her daughter; whose eyes began to water.

Her mother pulled back and ran a hand through her light brown hair, "It's insane but, love can be like that."

"Yeah but, why with someone who can't reciprocate, Mom?"

"You told her then?"

Chloe nodded, her memory replaying that night. "She-she couldn't fathom it, Mom. It was as if what I told her couldn't be true. Worse, she didn't say it back! Then... she left."

Margret was saddened to hear this. Her thoughts of Beca turned sour because Chloe was hurting.

"I don't know what to tell you, love. Though, if you still feel strongly about her, why don't you call her... hmm? Why don't you talk to her?"

"I-…" Chloe just sighed and stepped back. "I'm tired, Mom. I constantly chased her and nothing came of my trying to be patient. I just need to get over her; move on. Maybe we're just incompatible."

Margret quirked her eyebrow.

Chloe saw the eyebrow. "What?"

"Incompatible isn't the word I would use. Surely you don't believe that either."

Chloe remained silent, not sure where her mother was going with this though, her words rang true.

"From what you've told me about her and the photos I have seen, you both appeared to be more than happy with each other."

"Photos?"

"Your mother got with the times and created a twitter account. Okay... well, your brother made the account for me. Plus, the two of you were all over the tabloids for a while there."

Chloe was again silent for a moment before nodding. "We were happy but, being in secret… her not wanting more... it-it just really took its toll."

"Did you talk it over with her?"

Chloe sighed.  _God I didn't want to talk about this but here we are... thanks, Mom._

"Yes, I talked with her. She asked for time, I thought I could give that to her... and I did for a long time, Mom… but I just felt… I don't know, like a dirty secret or something to her."  _Might as well explain seeing as we are going down this path,_ "We-… she was distancing herself from me and I kinda did the same. I was angry and hurt. You remember Lindsay... I told you she was engaged now, yeah?"

Margret nodded; she had met Lindsay many times before and her daughter had sent a text a while back to inform her.

"Uhm, well she had an engagement party. I wanted Beca to come but she- we had an argument and I scrapped the idea. I went by myself... Tom was invited."

"Oh, really?" Margret hadn't known.

"Yeah, he's a friend on the groom's side. Anyway, I was upset from the argument with Beca and had a little too much to drink… Tom was safe… he wanted me, whereas, Beca basically said she didn't… I screwed up because, she turned up at the party and saw me with Tom."

Margret was leaned back on a bench in order to take in all of the new information. From her point of view, the whole situation was a minefield of mistakes.

Chloe placed a hand to her chest; a gesture Margret noticed her daughter doing a lot. Chloe saw her mother's questioning eyes. "I lost a necklace Beca gave me." She had ripped through her apartment trying to find it and sobbed when she couldn't; unable to recall when she had taken it off. Even now, she wanted to cry because she wished she still had it.

"I state, again, Chlo… I think you need to give each other some time apart. Then you two should meet and really talk about things."

Chloe just nodded. She missed Beca every day. Her mother was right though, her mind was still reeling from it all.

"Think about it... give it some time, hmm?" Margret concluded while picking up the wine bottle and gesturing to the door. "Come on. We've been gone long enough. I'm surprised there hasn't been a riot for the wine yet."

Chloe cracked a smile and followed her mother back into the house.

* * *

**December 29** **th**

"You'll be okay?" Sheila asked again as she pulled up the car to the airport.

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll text you once I land." Beca gave a small smile while reaching over to give her stepmother a hug.

Sheila held on tightly and let her go. Beca pulled away and picked up her large bag with one hand. After placing her sunnies on, she opened the door with the other. "I will text you once I land."

Sheila nodded, "I will be here at 10, tomorrow, to pick you up. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks."

Beca closed the door behind her and went into the airport. She only had one carry on bag to check in before heading over to a small café. After ordering a small coffee, she sat down and plugged her headphones into her phone. When she picked a playlist and setting it to shuffle, she sipped at her coffee. She stayed clear of all her apps; not wanting to see anything... she planned to keep it that way.

As she sat back in her chair, her eyes wandered around the busy airport. It was early in the day and everything was in full swing. Try as she might, her eyes were repeatedly drawn back to her phone. She itched to go on Instagram or Twitter just to see what Chloe had been doing.

_She still hasn't messaged me… did she get my voicemail. Maybe I should've called back. Wonder what she is doing right now… is she with anyone, is she smiling? Is she happy?_

Beca sighed and took a long sip of her coffee before being approached by a group of young girls. Taking out her earphones, she gave them a small smile.

"Uh-uhm hi…" One girl stuttered. Their parents seemed to be watching from close by.

A blonde stepped forward. "Could we please get a photo with you?"

Beca stood from her chair. "Sure you can."

"Mom!" one of the girls called out with a smile and the woman jogged over to take the phone from her daughter.

Two of the girls stood on either side of Beca with a smile and posed for the photo.

"Thank you." The older woman and girls replied.

"Not a problem. Have a good day and safe flight." Beca stated before she sat back down. A few other people began to eye Beca and she knew it was time to move on. Plugging her headphones back in, she made her way to sit at the gate.

After boarding the flight, she kept busy by attending to some work on her laptop. The flight went by quickly and she hailed a cab on her way out of the airport. The wait wasn't long and, after the cab pulled up, she put her things into the truck before hopping in.

"Hey there, where can I take you?"

Beca gave the name of her hotel and they were off.

"Here visiting family for the holidays?"

"Yes." was Beca's simple reply.

"You from here?"

"Yeah I am."

"Been a long time since you've been here?"

_Wow he's the chatty type…_

"Very long time." Beca sent a short text to Sheila, as promised, while in the taxi.

He nodded and gave her a smile while looking at the small brunette through the rearview mirror. She looked familiar but refrained from saying anything else. He had already asked enough questions. Besides, he could tell she was more the quiet type.

Soon following their chat, they arrived at the hotel. "Here you are. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!"

Beca smiled at his enthusiasm as she handed over the fare. "Thanks, you too."

After checking in and getting into her suite, she threw her bag onto the floor then made her way downstairs. It was late, the sun nearly setting in Portland, Maine but Beca didn't mind. With her small jumper on and her hoodie up, she made her way out and onto the busy streets. As she was passing a flower boutique, she decided to step in while noticing they were beginning to close.

"Oh hi. Would it be alright to make a quick purchase?" Beca asked the short-haired blonde; her eyes gazing over at a particular bouquet of flowers.

"Of course! Good timing. It can only be the flowers out on display though I'm afraid."

"That's fine. I'll take those, thanks." Beca pointed to a bunch of different coloured lilies; some pink, some white.

"Sure!" As she passed the bouquet over, Beca passed her a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change. I really appreciate this. Have a Happy New Year."

The woman nodded in surprise when her brain connected the reason why the brunette looked so familiar. She also realized she hadn't yet said anything. "Same to you!"

Beca made her way to her destination; checking her phone to make sure she was still on the right track. After ten minutes of traveling, she was in front of the cemetery. She weaved her way across the grounds until reaching a small grave.

Briyanna Emily Mitchell  
1955 - 1991  
A caring wife and loving mother.  
We will miss you greatly.  
May you now rest in peace.

"Hey Mom…" Beca smiled faintly as she leaned down to place the flowers at the base of the grave.

She took a seat just beside the grave, her knees drawn up to chest, and her arms wrapped around both knees.

"Sorry it took me so long…" Beca sighed and closed her eyes while breathing in the cool air as it whipped past her and through the flowers.

Beca bit her lip before speaking again. "Can't believe they had these flowers…" She opened her eyes to look at them. "I remember these flowers being on your bedside table."

A deep inhale and exhale before she spoke again. "I-… I'm sorry for your having to watch me from up there, making a fool of myself. I do hope I have made you proud in some ways, though."

Beca peered around only finding a man, in the distance, standing at a grave. It didn't appear as though he could hear anything over the wind.

"I wish I had gotten to know you better. I wish we could have had more time together…" Beca breathed; some tears ran down her cheek, she was quick to dismiss them. With a breathy laugh, she continued, "There is so much to tell you… I guess I'll start with from the beginning…"

* * *

**31** **st** **December**

"Okay everyone!" Jess called out from the balcony above her backyard. "We have five minutes before we hit New Year's!"

The large mass present for her New Year's party, cheered in response.

"So, get your drinks filled. When the time comes, everyone will be able to see the fireworks if you all look straight ahead." Jess clapped and made her way back downstairs. She smiled at seeing Chloe and Stacie conversing. Billie was nestled in her friend's arms.

"Hey girls!" Jess smiled as she threw her arms around the shoulders of her friends. "Five more minutes and a fresh year begins!"

Chloe, though a bit intoxicated, sighed at hearing her friend's statement. And... after directing a small smile at her friends enthusiasm, said, "Can't believe it… crazy year."

Stacie nodded.

Jess moved away from them and grabbed both a beer from a large eski. She handed one to Chloe, then Stacie. Chloe placed Billie by her legs and he stayed next to her as she popped the cap on her drink.

Jess held out her drink. "Cheers to a new year ahead of us and may it bring excitement, great times, and happiness!"

Stacie looked to Chloe. "And... for you to have a great time on this tour of yours!"

Chloe smiled, as did Stacie, as they clinked their bottles together. "Cheers," they chorused before taking a long drink.

"Hey Corey, could you take a photo of us?" Jess asked while holding out her phone. He nodded and took a photo of the girls.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Another party-goer announced.

Everyone inside began to make their way out.

Chloe picked Billie up with her spare arm as they went up to the balcony. Once there, she put him down and drank the rest of her beer before placing the empty bottle in a nearby bin.

"Here, girls!" Jess handed a few party streamers and confetti poppers out to those up on the balcony for when midnight struck.

Chloe had hers ready to go and she turned to Billie. "A new year ahead of us, Billie."

He nestled in closely to her legs, sitting contently beside her. She gazed out into the night sky.  _I wonder what you are doing?... Are you thinking of me too?..._

Chloe tried to shake her head of the thoughts and exhaled heavily. Her clouded mind persuaded her and, with quick fingers, she haphazardly typed a small text stating, 'Happy New Year,' to Beca. Chloe grimaced afterwards; thinking it might not have been the best idea seeing as she hadn't heard from Beca these whole holidays. She was again upset and hurt when she hadn't. Her thoughts were cut short as the crowd chanted.

The countdown of seconds began and photos were already being snapped. Soon after, the night sky began to light up with fireworks.

* * *

Beca was at a nearby park with Sheila as they watched the fireworks explode up into the sky.

Sheila gave Beca a hug and a smile while wishing her a "Happy New Year."

Beca smiled in return. "Thanks. Happy New Year, Sheila."

Sheila turned to her friends and co-workers to wish them a Happy New Year.

Beca took out her phone and, immediately, was in near shock. Her heart leapt into her throat as she slowly swiped to open the message.

 **Chloe:** Happy New Year.

_Maybe it's just a message she's sent to her whole contacts list…_

After sending a reply text to her wishing the same, she clicked dial... and after listening to the short familiar voicemail greeting, she spoke.

"Hey Chloe. I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year…. I hope you are well… Bye."

Beca sighed and placed the phone back into her pocket before staring up into a sky filled with a dazzling array of colours. Her mind went back to Cancun... and how she watched a familiar scene with the redhead…  _Beautiful._

Beca smiled faintly as she laid back onto the grassy ground; staring up at the firework-lit sky once more.

* * *

**February 20** **th** **2014**

Beca's eyes snapped open and stare into the darkness of the quiet night. Her heavy breathing fills the small room of her bedroom. After taking a few moments to get her heart back to normal, she looked over to her phone;  **4.01am.**

Getting out of the bed, she went over to change into a grey jumper and black tights. Once Beca had slipped on her socks, she grabbed her headphones and phone before moving downstairs. She put on her running shoes and took the spare key on her way outside; locking the door behind her.

After she put on her earphones and clicked to a playlist, she put the phone into a small pocket. She then, pulled her hoodie up and over to cover her face, and set off at a small jog down the road.

The newest suggestion from Dr. Evans was to go for a jog when waking from a nightmare. Beca was against it at first but, concluded that this was better than having to take pills. It was a more natural and healthy way to deal with waking from her nightmares in the early hours of the morning. The routine began back in January and, much to her own surprise, Beca had grown to like it. Listening to her playlists, clearing her mind, focusing on the jog ahead of her... Beca had no sense of where she was going, just allowed her feet to carry her through the neighbourhood.

Today, her thoughts attempted to process yesterday's events; packing up Daniel's room with her stepmother. Sheila had held her own while placing miscellaneous things into a box but needed help when she had to strip his bed. Beca helped her and, together, they got through it. A few items, Beca placed into boxes after explaining she would like to keep them and take the boxes with her back to L.A.

Sheila was fine with it and, though they left a few things in the room, they disposed of his clothes. Beca kept the GSU sweater and cap as well as a few band shirts from concerts he had collected from shows. The military dog tags belonging to Daniel's father, Sheila moved into her room for safekeeping. Beca had completely forgotten about his old laptop and figured she would take it with her too. His old guitar and keyboard would also be going with Beca, along with some old photos of them and old notebooks.

It had been exceptionally hard but, Beca understood that the process was another step in the direction of moving on.

The song on her iPhone changed into a beat Beca had recently created but had yet to add any lyrics. She began to slow her jogging as she eyed the sun beginning to rise. After stopping and placing her hands on her knees, she steadied her breathing while wishing for water. Another perk of this diversion tactic was realizing she was, most definitely, out of shape. Dr. Evans paired her up with an acquaintance of hers that happened to be a personal trainer.

The trainer, Tayla, was nice but... Beca didn't take the sessions all that seriously. However, after few trials from Tayla to gauge her physical health proved otherwise... Beca re-evaluated the benefits of having a personal trainer. Tayla told to Beca that her poor health was probably a huge contributing factor as to why she passed out after her show last year. Beca divulged, confidentially, that she was likely to be extremely tired a lot of the time after her shows. It was then Beca began to start taking her workouts seriously and agreed to some sessions. Though, Beca still preferred to workout by herself through jogs around the area.

Beca doubled back and starting making her way back home; eager for a drink of water, a shower, and food before getting some things done in preparation for tomorrow. Jesse had returned from a break with Aubrey a few days ago; the same day Beca's remix of Tove Lo's - Stay High was released. The track quickly skyrocketed up the international charts and a video for the original song was filmed which was also used to accompany the remix.

This sparked questions as to where Beca Mitchell had been. Consequently, the PR team, which was usually handled for Beca by Jesse, was pressing Beca for information as to where she has been and what she has been doing. Beca was already exhausted and she had yet to talk to them. It was something she would have to deal with tomorrow.

After stepping out of the shower and changing into some fresh clothes, Beca went downstairs to eat. Sheila had prepared some eggs and toast and she gave Beca a plate.

"Thanks." She eagerly dug into the food and it made Sheila smile at seeing Beca eat more than two mouthfuls. Beca had made some great improvements, Sheila could see this but, she could also see was that something deeper was gnawing and tugging her down. Beca had attempted to use her mask as a way to cover up her pain but, she couldn't hide it from Sheila. When asked, she candidly told Sheila that she ached because of Chloe and left it at that.

"How was your run?"

"Mm-hm," Beca hummed positively around a mouthful of food and swallowing before she answered. "Good."

Sheila smiled and, upon hearing the doorbell, walked to door to let in Luke.

"Come in, Luke. she's eating in the kitchen."

He gave the older woman a quick hug as she walked him into the kitchen. "Thanks Sheila."

Luke had flown back to hang out with his sister the day before in order to celebrate her birthday and since he had a fair bit of spare time, he had agreed to accompany Beca and Sheila today.

Beca finished eating and washed her plate before she turned to Luke and Sheila as they helped themselves to some coffee.

Luke saw her expression and paused his conversation with Sheila to ask after his friend. "You okay, Beca?"

"Yeah… yeah." Beca nodded as she answered the question, snapping out of her momentary daze. "Uhm-… I'm ready to go when you are."

"I'll drive," Sheila stated as they collected their things to head out the door.

The twenty minute drive was mostly spent in silence; Beca staring out at the passing scenery with a distant mind as the car came to a stop.

"We're here," Sheila announced.

Beca was still frozen; unmoving because Sheila's words hadn't quite registered.

Sheila glanced into the backseat towards Luke as he unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted toward Beca.

"Beca?" he asked. When he received no response, Luke got out of the car and opened the front passenger door. Beca's eyes snapped up to his.

Luke had a small reassuring smile on his face as he held his hand out for Beca to take.

Beca slowly unclicked her seatbelt before she accepted his hand and stepping out of the car. Sheila waited in front of the car and locked the vehicle once Beca closed the door.

Luke held her hand in a comforting manner as they followed Sheila up to a gate. He felt Beca tense, his hand squeezed hard within her grasp; her breathing becoming shallow and erratic.

He looked down to see her gaze going back towards the car and she spoke hastily, "T-the flowers... We-we need to-"

"Beca." Luke cut her off and held up his other hand, "I've got them."

Beca stared at his hand for a few moments because she hadn't realized he was holding the flowers.

"It's okay," He said in a supportive tone.

"Y-yeah." Beca replied as she shook off her apprehension. "Let's go."

"Are you sure, honey?" Sheila asked hesitantly because she didn't want to push her. This trip had been Beca's decision.

Beca stared at Sheila, calming a little. She gave a nod and replied, "Yes."

Sheila smiled as she took hold of her step-daughter's other free hand as they walked the rest of the way into the cemetery. Soon after, they reached their first destination.

In Loving Memory of  
William Beau Mitchell  
1950 - 2002  
A loving husband and father.  
Your Presence We Miss  
Your Memory We Treasure.  
Loving You Always  
Forgetting You Never.

Beca turned to Luke, who released her hand while passing over the bouquet of flowers. Beca thanked him and turned to the grave in order to kneel and place the bouquet at the base of the headstone. Sheila said a silent prayer while keeping watch over Beca, who remained silent and crouched at the grave.

Beca gulped and, finally, let go of the flowers she had been holding. Her gaze shifted up to read her father's name engraved in the stone. She didn't know what to say first; there was so much she wanted to say. What she ended up saying was, "Dad I-I miss you."

It was tough watching Beca. Her solemn features staring at her father's grave. Luke placed his hand on her shoulder momentarily then stepped back to give her time to talk.

Luke walked over to stand with Sheila and they both silently watched Beca. They saw the brunette's tears stream down her cheeks but couldn't hear the hushed words that were spoken.

Beca kept her head low; her tears dropping onto the grass. "I'm going to do better Dad. I will." She sniffled while wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. "All I want is to make you proud. That's all I ever wanted to do. For you and Mom."

The three remained at Beca's father's grave for a while until Beca finally stood. Luke and Sheila waited for her to make the decision to head back. Beca locked red eyes with Luke before looking to Sheila, giving both a nod. They made their way over to the next gravestone. Daniel's grave rested beside his father's.

In Loving Memory of  
Daniel Lee Cooper  
1982 – 2010  
A Caring and Compassionate Soul Taken Too Early From This World.  
Gone As The Face We Loved So Dear  
Silent The Voice We Loved To Hear.  
You will be greatly missed. We love you.

 

Beca felt an overwhelming wave of loneliness... one that made her feel completely alone. Daniel had truly been her support and her best friend, as well as her brother. The craziness of having to move so far from home... into a new home with a new family, Daniel had accepted Beca as the sister he had always wanted. And likewise, Daniel became the brother to Beca that she never knew she had wanted or, more importantly, needed. Daniel stopped her from screwing up in school as did Sheila. He had shown her the powerful outlet of music and she was instantly hooked. Daniel was truly a great brother and someone she strived to be; always smiling and such a caring human being.

Sheila looked over her shoulder noticing a couple of men, who she immediately assumed were paparazzi, as their cameras were aimed towards them. Taking a step forward she stood in front of Beca, effectively blocking their view.

Luke tapped her shoulder, breaking Beca out of her haze, and gave her the last bouquet of flowers. Beca knelt at the gravesite to place the flowers down. On the way back up, her hand skimmed along the smooth marble headstone. "Another person I've let down. I'm sorry Daniel. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come out here and see you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and see Sheila. I will make more trips out here. God, I miss you… I thought I was strong Daniel," she scoffed because it was like she could hear his response. "Yeah, I know I'm stubborn. I'm getting help though, and-and I met someone that helped me realize I needed help. She helped me without really knowing it and, in the process, I hurt her badly." Beca looked up at the sky and exhaled heavily. She was getting off-track. "Sorry-…" she blinked, her eyes heavy with tears. "Fuck…" she dropped her head and her body slumped into a kneeling position.

* * *

Sheila embraced Beca tightly. Beca could barely breathe but she didn't care as she sank into Sheila's arms.

"I'm already so proud of you, Beca," Sheila stated with a small kiss to her head.

She pulled away to see Beca smiling gratefully. "I hope I can keep it that way."

"You will, honey. I love you no matter what." Sheila ran her hand through Beca's rather curly hair. It looked nice and Sheila was pleased to see Beca looking healthier as a whole. The overhead speaker announced the boarding of the 10.30am flight to L.A.

Beca exhaled while grasping her handbag a little tighter. She was more than nervous to be returning home. If studio business hadn't beckoned her back, she would most likely stay. However, Beca had already pushed the limits of leaving the label in Jesse's, Cynthia Rose's, and Amy's hands.

"I will let you know when I've landed," Beca said as she smiled and stepped back from Sheila.

Sheila nodded and smiled. "Keep in touch okay! Anything you need, you know I'm here."

"I know and I'm forever grateful for that, Sheila." Beca stepped forward to embrace Sheila once more. "I'm forever grateful to you and everything you have done for me."

Sheila bit her lip, her eyes brimming with tears. She hugged Beca tightly before letting her go. As she was stepping away from Beca she said, "No tears!" to which she and Beca laughed lightly.

Sheila ran her hand over Beca's wrist, noticing the bracelet she still wore, "Don't give up." She frequently noticed Beca phasing in and out of thought... and it didn't take a genius to figure she was thinking about a certain actress. Sheila could see Beca missed Chloe immensely she and prayed the pair would figure things out.

Beca locked eyes with her stepmother and nodded. After another brief hug, Beca turned to the gate and headed towards the ticket kiosk. She gave a small wave to Sheila before handing over her ticket to the woman at the kiosk and made her way onto the plane.


	43. Changing

"Chloe?" A man's voice called out through the hotel room in which they were staying, "Chloe?"

Chloe looked up from her spot sitting on the bed and she pointed to the phone she had up to her ear.

"Oh…" the man hadn't realized she was on the phone. He gave her an opened hand to signify 5 minutes and she nodded.

Chloe gave her full attention back to the conversation she was having with Aubrey and Jess.

Originally, the conversation was between Jess and Chloe, then Aubrey called and the three had been chatting for the last 10 minutes. Chloe made it a 3-way chat in order to make it easier to catch up with both women.

Aubrey had been non-stop busy with the TV show filming its' next season. Aubrey's portion of the conversation didn't last long because she was on break from filming as was being called back. Both Chloe and Jess bid her goodbye and agreed they will talk again soon.

Jess went on to tell Chloe how her house had become something close to a hotel, 6 of her friends were staying there. Chloe could only laugh and shake her head because of course her friend would allow that many people in her house. She was just that kind of person. Though they were all friends, Chloe was sure that each night they would get up to some trouble. However, as long as Billie was being fed and well looked after, Chloe was satisfied.

 _"So, how is the tour? Still going great?"_  Jess asked.

"Oh my gosh, Jess, it's been incredible! The school year has started up, so, it's been the best time to go around the schools and talk to people. I'm definitely missing you and my baby though."

Jess laughed.  _"Don't worry Billie is just fine with his second mommy here… isn't that right, Bills? Yeah!"_

"Aww, and I'm sure he's receiving a lot of attention in that hotel of yours!"

_"Oh, you bet! Everyone loves him. He's just sucking up all the attention."_

Chloe laughed. "I'm sure he is. Well, listen, I have to go. We're all going out for lunch then, doing some more work in the area for the organization."

_"Oh no, you don't missy! Tell me, how'd your date go the other night?"_

"Jess…" Chloe sighed, she played with the threads on her ripped jeans. "It wasn't really a date. We just caught up and-"

_"Chloe, it was a date. Kellan seems like a nice guy. Did you have fun?"_

"I mean, yeah…?" Chloe's voice went a little too high and it sounded like a question. "Yeah, no, I mean, we had a good time catching up."

 _"Okay…"_  Jess had a feeling Chloe wasn't all that keen on Kellan.  _"So... you wouldn't go out again?"_

"I didn't say that. Maybe? I'm a bit too busy right now anyway. It was just coincidence that I ran into him here."

Chloe looked up to see her friend standing in the doorway, he stamped his foot in a huff which meant she had to get off the phone.

Chloe laughed. "Sorry Jess. I'm going to be in extreme trouble if I don't get off the phone right now."

_"Yeah, of course. I will talk to soon, Chlo! Love you!"_

"Love you too Jess. Bye."

Chloe hung up with a small smile on her lips. After grabbing her felt black hat, sunnies, and bag, she made her way out of the hotel with her friends and co-finders of the organization.

* * *

Beca was quick in her movements, picking up her bag off the carriage claim area. With her hoodie up and over her face, a cap on, and sunnies, she went unnoticed.

Unnoticed, that is, until she got outside to the taxi rank. She checked the time on her phone then looked up, ready to grab a taxi.

Her movements stopped when she spotted... Amy.

Beca's jaw dropped then she quickly moved towards the widely smiling blonde and her Range Rover.

Amy opened the passenger door before walking over to Beca with her toothy smile.

"Hey Becs."

"Amy…" Beca breathed out with joy at seeing her friend.

It had been too long and she wanted to hug Amy but, the blonde took her bags from her before she could and walked back to the boot.

"Hop in and we'll talk." Amy stated, not wanting Beca to be recognized because the taxi rank was full of people.

Beca gave a nod in understanding and moved towards the door.

"Need a boost?" Amy smirked, "I may have a step ladder in the back?"

"Well, you can take that step ladder and shove it right up your ass," Beca replied humoursly before pulling herself up into in the Range Rover, closing the door behind her.

Amy laughed. "It's great to see you, Beca."

Beca exhaled. "It's so great to see you too, Amy."

Amy was taken aback at how different Beca appeared.

More fit and healthy. Her skin had a bit more color to it. Her hair, clean and smooth once she slipped the hoodie back.  _She looks good._

This was a Beca she had not seen before. Even the vibes Beca gave off were different.

Amy pulled herself out of the assessment of her friend and started the car so they could make their way out of the airport.

"I didn't think you would be here for another week," Beca stated.

Jesse had told her that both Amy and Cynthia-Rose would be arriving in L.A. so, the brunette invited her friends to stay with her.

"Surprise, little one! Came back sooner so I could see you and, speaking of seeing you... you look good."

Amy gave a brief smile before returning her attention to the road.

"Thanks, Amy."

"I was told that you would be bringing more stuff, though?" Amy wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's going to be flown over slash driven and delivered. I have a friend sorting it out. He'll bring it all around tomorrow, I think."

"Cool. Congrats on the song, by the way. Great piece. I heard about Ebba just after you signed her. Your remix worked out well for her."

Beca scoffed.

"Worked well for her but not so well for me. I remained blissfully unaware and under the radar from the P.R team until the remix." She stated good-naturally.

She had hoped they would accept her answer of 'I've been on a holiday. Apparently that wouldn't cut it.

"Ah, those pesky P.R teams!" Amy shook her head as she pulled the car up to the gate and, after punching in the code, they made their way into the garage.

"You know my code already?" Beca laughed. "You work fast, Amy."

"Sure do!" Amy jumped out of the car as did Beca.

The brunette made her way to the boot but, Amy held up her hand to signify 'stop.'

"I got this." Amy stated with a smile.

"I can help," Beca insisted.

Amy's eyes glanced to the person behind Beca before going back to the brunette.

"That team of P.R isn't here but C.R. just might be."

Beca was confused for a second then felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with Cynthia Rose and was quickly enveloped in a bear hug.

Amy, of course, had to join in.

"Cynthia!... Amy.. oh my gosh, you're squeezing the air out of me," Beca's muffled voice cried out from between them.

Both pulled away from the brunette with big smiles and helped take her luggage inside.

Beca walked through the house and upstairs to her room.

The house felt foreign as the memory of being here last filtered through the brunette's mind, a wave of guilt hitting her in the chest. Pushing the feeling aside, she thanked the women when they placed her bags down in the room.

Beca looked around the room, the unnecessarily huge bed, and remembered Chloe laying on it last.

Amy and Cynthia watched Beca, who was rather quiet, taking in her surroundings.

It didn't go unnoticed by the pair that her eyes were lingering on the picture frame sitting on the bedside table.

Cynthia had suggested they remove the picture. Amy agreed with the thought but figured they should leave Beca to make that decision for herself.

Beca realized she had been quiet for too long, her mind filled with a red-headed woman's face, smile, and eyes. As those thoughts faded into the background for the moment, she forced a smile.

"God, I honestly don't know why I rented this place!" Beca laughed lightly. "It's ridiculously too big for one person." She turned back to her friends, "Though, I'm happy that you are both here."

Both women were, again, surprised at the difference in tone as well as Beca's honesty.

They smiled at their friend and slowly walked towards her.

Beca's smile dropped as she watched them stalk towards her, knowing they were going to try and crush her in another hug.

The brunette DJ tried to duck low as Amy went to grab her and managed to actually move away without being captured. Cynthia Rose, however, caught Beca and pulled her into another bear hug, Amy joining in from behind.

"Dammit, you two!" Beca spluttered, her arms flailing around.

They laughed as Cynthia let her go and they all made their way back downstairs.

"I gotta say Beca," Cynthia started, "you're looking pretty good. And-" she spun towards Beca and took a hold of her bicep. "Do I feel a little bit of muscle here?" she asked with a smirk.

Beca huffed and slapped Cynthia away.

Amy spoke up with excitement, "Oh damn, you been taking some karate classes? Like a little Bruce Lee or something? We could call you the mighty shrimp!"

Beca smiled and shook her head at Amy's usual craziness. "No Amy."

"Aww what? No? I totally had jackets in mind and everything! DJ Mighty Shrimp kinda has a ring to it," Amy continued as they walked out to the lounge area and sat down. "Just picture the chanting; Mighty Shrimp- Mighty Shrimp- Mighty Shrimp…" Amy chanted softly.

Beca's smiled as she continued shaking her head.

Cynthia Rose had her eyebrow raised the entire time "Girl, would you shut your ass up?"

Beca laughed at her friends' antics then looked out over L.A.

It felt strange to be back. There would be a lot to do this year, a lot of progress to be made.

She turned back to Amy and Cynthia.

"I want to thank you both for being able to take care of business while I've been away. I know Jesse went on a well-deserved break and you both stepped in and… I-I'm really grateful that I have both of you on my team and as friends."

Cynthia was surprised again and took a moment to realize that, yes, it was in fact Beca Mitchell in front of her and this sappiness WAS coming out of her mouth.

_Jeez she really is making progress…_

"You know it's not a problem, Beca. We'll always be here for you."

"Damn right, we will!" Amy gave a firm nod, "I owe a lot to you, Beca, you know? You who saw something in me and gave me the opportunity to join your team. I am and always will be grateful to you for taking a chance on me."

Amy had wanted to try her luck in the music industry after having worked a few concert events and a radio show. However it seemed almost impossible for Amy to break into the business since no one was willing to take a chance on her. So, you could imagine the Aussie's surprise when Beca Mitchell offered her such a break. Bigger then a break, it was one hell of a huge opportunity.

Regardless of her trepidation and fear, Amy's confidence that she could have made it is what Beca liked and the blonde was wholly appreciative.

Both of Cynthia Rose's eyebrows rose into her hairline. These two women, usually sarcastic asses who would rather deflect to keep from being sentimental, were laying openly sharing with one another.

Beca gave Amy a genuine smile and stood from her chair. She leaned down to Amy where she sat and gave her a quick hug.

"You are majorly talented, Amy. I'm the one who's been lucky enough to have gained you as a team member as well as a friend."

She stepped back to see Amy with glassy eyes, her gaze went to Cynthia who was surprised but had a kind smile.

"Thank you… both of you."

All three remained quiet, though both Cynthia and Amy smiled up at Beca.

The love between them and feeling of family was very obvious.

Beca exhaled.

Before all of this, she had spoken to Dr. Evans about Amy and Cynthia-Rose. The good doctor tried her hardest to get Beca to see that she had family all around her, that both of those girls loved her. Beca, of course, dismissed the inference at first.

She had always considered them as her best friends, but always hit a barrier trying to think beyond that label.

The sessions grew longer and Beca started to inch towards the words Dr. Evans provided. Beca's words now... they just felt right. They were completely true and spoken with sincerity.

Beca exhaled again before clapping her hands together.

"Well, I suppose it's time to get back into things. I have a few places I need to go today. Either of you mind giving me a lift?"

Amy stood quickly and replied, "You got it, Mighty Shrimp."

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled, "Okay, cool."

Cynthia stood up as well, "You're both going to the studio, then?"

"That would be stop number one, yeah," Beca stated with a grimace. She was not looking forward to the meeting.

"I'll come with you then. I've got some work to do and a couple of meetings to go to myself," Cynthia said as they made their way back inside the house.

Amy grabbed her keys while Beca jogged upstairs to grab her handbag before meeting both of the women outside at the car. Beca slid into the back seat while Cynthia-Rose sat up in the front passenger seat.

Amy pulled away from the house and they headed into town.

"Has uh- is Jesse back yet?" Beca asked.

"Nah. He's in New York at the moment. Working on some business for the label on that side of the country while we look after this side."

"He was meant to return sometime this week, I think," Cynthia reported.

"Okay," Beca mumbled.

_And what about Aubrey...?_

That was a reunion she was dreading.

After a short time, they pulled up the back studio parking lot.

Paparazzi were gathered out front and Beca was thankful that she had missed them, both here and at the airport.

Picking up her handbag, she exited the vehicle and headed inside the building. Employees said their kind hello's to the three women as they walked through the lobby area. Cynthia wished Beca luck before breaking off from their small entourage and leaving to go take care of her own business.

Once Beca reached her office, she could see the suits sitting and waiting for her to arrive. The brunette DJ looked back towards Amy, who gave an encouraging smile.

"Be tough, Mighty Shrimp!"

The encouraging words gave the DJ something to smile about which actually helped in that moment.

"Talk to you afterwards, Amy."

"Yeah, you know where I'll be."

With those last words, Amy waved and walked away.

Beca turned back to her office and released a heavy breath before opening her door and walking into the room, her mask in place.

A woman and man looked up at the artist as walked over to them with her hand outstretched.

"Natalie," Beca greeted, giving a brief shake and smile, "John," she said as she shook the man's hand.

They greeted her in return as Beca moved to sit behind her desk.

After dropping her bag on the floor next to her seat, she looked around the office.

It felt as though it was a lifetime ago since she had last been here.

"So Beca," Natalie started, "Jesse filled us in on a few things like... you were gone on a personal holiday?"

"That's correct."

"Okay, you went to Atlanta during this time?"

John was writing, probably taking notes as they talked.

"Yes."

Natalie nodded. "Have you seen any tabloids since being away?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, well, there have been questions as to why you have taken the long break in Atlanta. Why you've gone dark on social media and the paparazzi caught some pictures of you on the GSU campus."

"Well, my mother lives in Atlanta. I went home to see her and spend some time with her. I needed a break, hence why I stayed away from social media for a while. My mother is a lecturer at GSU which would explain why I seen on the campus," Beca summed up.

Natalie could already hear Beca's terse tone of voice.

"I understand Beca. We're your P.R. team and we just wanted to deflect any information that could cause things to spiral out of control."

Natalie and John had dealt with the whole Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell news last year which had begun to spiral out of control. Like Natalie and John, Chloe's P.R people had done well with nipping such rumors in the bud also.

Natalie wasn't stupid. She knew something going on between the pair but, she kept it to herself and dealt with the task at hand.

It was rather easy to dismiss claims of the pair being more than just friends. They were best friends as far as their P.R. teams would press. Some sources that said otherwise, though, those claims didn't come attached with any hard evidence apart from photos in which the pair's eyes maybe appeared to linger upon one another.

So Beca's P.R. team considered it a win and the tabloids kept with the story for a while. Once the pair went their separate ways last year, the buzz simply fizzled out. It was summarized that they were just best friends after all. Moreover, Chloe had recently been photographed having dinner with Kellan Lutz so, the tabloids assumed the two might be dating. There might always be speculation about Beca and Chloe but again the P.R teams did well in deflecting such serious allegations.

Beca leaned back in her chair.

"I know. What do you need to know?"

"You were seen with a gentleman on campus and also at the cemetery."

Beca tensed at hearing this information, "What?"

The words swam back into her mind, Sheila having mentioned that she had seen some photographers at the cemetery the day they went. Her emotions were running high that day so she had only nodded at her words and didn't really think much about it.

"Some are asking if you're dating this man."

Beca clenched her hand into a fist at the thought of being photographed during such a private moment.

_Fucking paparazzi._

"No, I am not. He's a friend. A friend who is also engaged to another woman."

"Okay, then," Natalie replied in an easy-going tone that said 'no problem – crisis averted.'

"His name is Luke Betts," Beca informed, wondering if the woman would remember him.

Natalie looked pensive for a moment before nodding her head. She, indeed, remembered, "From the band?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Will you be flying back to ATL any time soon?"

"No. I've got more than enough work here to handle. I went home to settle some business that was long overdue."

"And what was that?"

Beca searched for the words and found one to sum up half... "Grieve."

Natalie nodded, her demeanor and expression remained professional.

"You went home to see your family and spend time there... to clear your mind?"

Beca nodded, "Yes."

The brunette DJ took a moment before deciding it was best to share this information with them in case it were to get out.

"I also went to therapy while I was there. I… had a lot of repressed feelings and... that is all I will say on the matter. I don't want that information getting out if it can be helped."

Natalie nodded, "You signed a confidentiality agreement with them I assume? Are they trustworthy?"

"Yes and I have-" Beca cleared her throat, not comfortable with sharing this information but knew she needed to, "I've had sessions with this therapist before, a long time ago."

Natalie nodded once more. "Okay. We will keep that under wraps if we can. So far, this is no news about therapy, so that's good. Will you be continuing therapy?"

"... Yes. I will be."

"Okay and will you be going to Atlanta to have sessions or?"

"Some will be over the phone, but yes I might make trips out to Atlanta when I can."

"Okay then. Now, before we go, onto some other things. The movie production will be starting soon and your name is still been withheld from the public. With all due respect to other music producers but, no one is really taking interest as to who will be directing the music. Though, that will all change once your name drops."

"When will that happen?"

"We talked to the directors and they want to wait until the studio sessions begin? Do you have any concerns with that?"

"No, that should be fine."

Natalie turned and held her hand out to John, who put a file in her hand with the notes he had taken as well as any other remaining questions.

Inquiries about Jason had surfaced in regards to the situation that transpired last year before Beca went to Atlanta.

Although it happened last year, they still needed to be aware of what happened during the situation and make sure another didn't happen.

Forty minutes later, the meeting was finally coming to its end.

Natalie inquired afterwards about security and thought she should hire a new bodyguard. Beca didn't share the same view and asked about Sykes instead.

Another 20 or so minutes passed before Beca finally shook their hands as they left her office.

Beca tapped the business card she had been given on her desk a couple of times, her eyes jumping back and forth between it and her desk phone.

She turned her chair to look out her window of her office.

The view showcased other businesses across the street along with some cafes, bars, and a few shops, but was mostly blocked by cars and their security fence. She sighed and allowed her head to drop back against the chair. While taking a moment for herself, she considered leaving but was stopped by a knock at the door.

She turned to the doorway and found her assistant/receptionist, Lauren, standing there.

The woman usually worked in the New York office but, Beca required her assistance here in L.A., especially with the upcoming year ahead.

"Hey, Lauren, come in."

Beca gestured to the chair across from her desk and the woman sat down while holding up iPad on her lap.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" Lauren started as she pulled up some items on her iPad.

"Good, thanks. Are there any other items that I'm needed in the office for, today?"

"Well, there are a few more meetings you need to attend. An overview of the label, the year ahead, and upcoming festivals for artists you have signed to the label. You also have alot of offers from festivals, obviously some you can't attend due to the movie, however if at the end of the year you want to attend them we'll have to discuss that. " she summarized.

Beca nodded, "Alright. Any way we can push some of those back to tomorrow as and we can filter the other through the next few days?"

"Sure can. Also, there is some final paper work in regards to the upcoming movie. We should handle those tomorrow. I can bring them in first thing in the morning?"

"Yeah, that will be fine."

"Okay, and I've arranged for a meeting to follow right after."

Lauren tapped away at the screen of her iPad, setting up the schedule for next couple of days.

"Thanks for that, Lauren. You can just send that to me, alright?"

"Of course. I've already sent the schedule through to your phone and email."

With that said, Lauren stood up and, with a small smile and a bye, she left Beca's office and back to her desk.

Beca turned to the left side of her desk and turned on her computer. She checked a few emails and replied before turning it back off and getting up from her chair. After picking up her handbag, she left her office.

The DJ found Amy working in studio with an artist and waited patiently for her to finish up for the day.

A half an hour passed before Amy was able to leave with Beca to the next location.

The blonde looked confused as they pulled into a group of small multi-block apartments.

Amy, a little skeptical of the area asked Beca if she needed her to go with her as the brunette exited the Range Rover. Amy too hopped out of the car and walked around to stand beside Beca.

Beca looked down the rows apartments, trying to spot number 8.

"Uhm..." she turned to look at Amy. Sound from above had both Beca and Amy looking up to see a woman throw a whole bag of clothes off her balcony. A man below was throwing his arms about, clearly not happy with what was happening. The woman left the balcony and returned with a bucket and poured the contents over the side as well, both Beca and Amy watching as what looked like dust rained down on the poor man and his items.

"Yeah I'll come with you." Amy stated.

_Jeez I wonder what he did…_

"What did she just pour on him?

"Cat litter," Amy informed.

Beca grimaced at that and quickly made her way to the other end of the row of apartments.

After finding apartment 8, she walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer.

A few moments passed before a small mail slot in the lower half of the door opened. "Hello?"

Beca looked down at the source of the young female voice and crouched. "Hi, my name is Beca-"

"Beca Mitchell?" the voice asked eagerly.

Upon hearing the voice a second time, her worry of the voice belonged to a child was confirmed. Her edited speech pattern routine went through her mind.

_Don't use swear words, be polite… uh, smile but not overly so that it's creepy. Don't make them cry because they probably won't stop._

After the quick recap in her mind finished, it dawned on her who the kid was on the other side of the door.

"Yes, and you're Emily, right?"

Beca gave a small smile, seeing two light brown eyes and bits of light brown hair through the mail slot.

"Mmhm… My Dad protected you. Like a knight."

"Yeah, like a knight. Is he hom-?" Beca was cut off at hearing the familiar male voice from inside.

_"Emily? What are you doing?... Whose at the door?"_

The small shutter of the post slot snapped shut, "It's the woman that you protected, Dad."

Beca stood up and waited, glancing back to Amy who shrugged before looking back at the door.

After hearing some hushed voices and shuffling, the door opened.

Michael's expression showed confusion as he held the door open, "Beca?"

"Hello…"

_Uh-… where do I start?_

"How did you know I lived here?"

Beca shrugged, "I know people."

She smiled hoping it would break the ice.

It didn't. Michael remained stoic.

Beca cleared her throat.

"I'm here to apologize," she told him sincerely.

"Would it be possible for us to come inside?"

Michael looked over to Amy who gave him a big toothy smile and wink.

Michael quirked an eyebrow at her but nodded, allowing them both inside.

Beca turned to Amy mouthing, 'Behave'.

She always liked to flirt with the man.

The blonde just shrugged and followed the brunette.

Beca walked down a very narrow hallway into a small lounge area. Her eyes scanned around to see a few photos here and there. The small brunette DJ looked over to find Emily, who appeared to be playing with a phone, most likely Michael's, sitting in front of the TV.

Upon seeing Beca, Emily placed the device on the table near her and walked over with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Emily Sykes. Nice to meet you."

Beca quirked an eyebrow at the formality but shook the girl's hand. "Very nice to meet you Emily. How old are you?"

"I'm 11, turning 12 in March," she informed then cracked a smile and whispered, "I'm trying to get a jumping castle for my party. Dad said he's going to try and get one for me. It's going to be really fun."

Beca smiled at the girl's youthful enthusiasm.

"It sounds fun," she replied.

"I might invite you if you say sorry to my Dad."

This took Beca by surprise but she smiled and agreed.

"Deal."

Michael entered the room after talking to Amy. The blonde had told him to give the brunette a chance. She also flirted with him which caused Michael to make a hasty retreat into the lounge to escape.

Amy wasn't deterred.

Michael looked to Emily, "Em, how about you take my phone and go play in your room while I talk with Beca in here."

"Okay." Emily agreed and picked up the phone. Before going to her room, she introduced herself to Amy in the same fashion as she had Beca.

"Apparently, my Dad and Beca want to chat alone and you seem nice," Emily stated to Amy, "so, would you like to come check out my room?"

"A gracious offer, dear Emily. I accept." Amy spoke cordially and they both left the room.

Beca smirked at the pair then fixed her gaze to look at Michael sitting across from her.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No, thank you. I came here today to apologize for the way I last spoke to you. It was incredibly unprofessional and rude. I-.. I don't know if you know this but, I went home for a while,"

Michael nodded in the affirmative. He had seen an E News program that stated she had been seen in Atlanta.

"Yeah, well… I, uh-.. It goes without saying but, I really fucked up. I went home to sort out some things… now, I'm back."

"When did you get back?" Michael asked.

"This morning."

Michael was surprised by her response and it must have shown on his expression because Beca continued to explain.

"I have a lot to… atone for. You looked out for me, countless times. You have never treated me badly, sold me out, or anything like that."

Beca went silent for a moment, searching for more words.

"You're a good man who, at times, gave me some pretty good advice... and as I said, despite it being the description of the job, you really did look out for me at all times."

Michael was rather stunned into silence but mechanically nodded his head in recognition of her words.

Beca found herself nodding too, wondering if he had accepted her apology. She decided to sum it up once more. "So, I want to thank you but also say that I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael remained silent for a few more moments before a small smile graced his lips. "I... it means a lot that you came here today to say that. Beca. I honestly didn't think you'd give me a second thought. You looked out for me too, you know? You would offer time off if I needed to see my daughter, you gave me a car..." He gave a short laugh and shook his head, "Which I uh, kind of sold."

Beca scoffed, "That's okay."

"I don't know what it is, and I hope I'm not speaking out of turn here but, you're looking... good. More healthy."

The small brunette smiled, "Thanks."

"I accept your apology, Beca but, I also want to say thank you for the things you've done for me."

Beca's smile got bigger at hearing him say that. "Thank you... again." She waited a moment before continuing, "I was surprised to hear about you living here in L.A. these days."

"Yeah, well, I was staying here with a mate while I worked for you. He was selling the place so, I decided to buy it."

Michael forced a small smile.

He hadn't wanted to stay here with Emily but, due to further complications with his ex-wife, who no longer wanted anything to do with them, he didn't have any other choice. He had loved the woman and he never would have thought it possible for her to turn her back on not only him, let alone their daughter. Her words, 'It was just too difficult to look after her, there wasn't enough income being made by either of them, and lastly, her mother was sick and she needed to move away to be with her.' The excuses were endless and he had enough of them.

To his surprise, Emily was more than thrilled to be staying with him. After selling the car, he was able to afford the rent and continue to stay here until her was able to snag a full-time job. That was the plan.

Beca knew by Michael's expression that he no longer wanted to discuss the matter.

"It's..." she hesitated, the image of what she had seen outside replaying, "nice."

Michael laughed, knowing that the occupants of the apartment complex had most likely put on a show and Beca had seen it. The small DJ took his laughter the wrong way assumed her words had come across rude.

"Oh-n-no! Not like that. I-I meant..."

Michael waved her flustered words off.

"It's fine, Beca. The place is a bit rough around the edges. But, as long as there are four walls and a roof over our heads, we can manage."

Beca smiled in relief and stood up from her seat. "Well, I don't want to intrude on your day any further. I'm sure you and Emily have other things to do today."

Michael stood as well and called out to Emily.

She heard the door open and quickly stepped towards Michael to ask, "Michael, if you want, I would like to offer your job back to you. I'd really like to work with you again but, I'll leave the choice about coming back up to you."

Michael was surprised again and only nodded his head as his daughter and Amy joined them.

"I like her," Emily stated while looking at Amy. "You're funny."

"Thanks, Emily! You're pretty cool yourself."

Emily gave a nod while both Beca and Michael watched on, a little confused. The pair seemed to be communicating through their eyes about something else.

Amy smirked and gave the small girl a 'meh' hand motion. "Good delivery but, you should show more enthusiasm and smile next time."

Emily slumped. "Eh, well, I expected better from you too. You could have mentioned how awesome I am on PS2 and that I kicked your butt."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "We just discussed keeping that under wraps. My fingers slipped and I was under pressure."

"I'm eleven," Emily challenged, doubting that there was anything pressuring about the situation.

"I'm slightly older and challenge you to a rematch one day!"

"I'm more than willing to beat you again." Emily smirked.

"I'm-"

"Children please," Beca stopped them, knowing the conversation could go on for a while. "I guess we should be leaving. This one over here sounds like she might be a little grumpy being lunch time." She nodded her head towards Amy.

Amy started to object but changed her tune halfway through. "That's... hmm, rather accurate actually."

Beca shook her head in amusement at the blonde then looked to Emily, squatting down to be at her eye level. "I want to apologize to you too, Emily. Your father is a very good man and he accepted my apology for my behavior but I know what I did affected you too so, I'm sorry, Emily. "

Emily was a little confused by the apology at first. She expected Beca to apologize to her Dad because it didn't sit well with her when other people treated him badly so she was relieved that the DJ had asked for forgiveness. And... though she didn't expect an apology as well, she was appreciative to Beca for extending one her way.

She stepped towards the squatting brunette while giving her a big smile, "I forgive you, Beca."

Beca smiled and was about to stand until she noticed the young girl holding out her hand. The older woman held back her laugh at the formality but shook Emily's hand before standing.

On their way out of the apartment, Beca turned back to address Michael. "I hope to hear back from you on my offer. Thanks again for taking the time to hear me out."

Michael gave a nod in response. "Thank you, Beca, for coming by to apologize."

"Bye, Emily," Amy waved.

"See ya, Amy."

Amy's tone changed to a lower tone as she addressed the man in the room. "Bye, Michael," and winked at him as she left out to door, heading back to her car.

Michael held back a laugh.

"Bye," Beca smiled at both Emily and Michael before walking out the door and towards to the car as well.

Amy started the car once Beca got into the passenger seat and closed her door. The DJ watched as the man from earlier continued to pick up his things then Amy pulled out of the apartment complex.

_I think that went well._

Beca smiled as she thought about Michael's daughter, Emily.

_Cute kid._

"Where are we off to now, Shorty B?" Amy asked.

Beca bit her lip while clicking her phone back on. She noticed no new messages in her inbox and saw that the time was nearing 4pm.

Her gaze turned over at Amy.

"Actually I was wondering... if maybe I could borrow your car?" Beca asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll drive us back to the studio then and you can take it from there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I've got some work to do there anyway. C.R can drive us both back to your place. Her car is still in the parking lot there."

"Oh, okay."

After a few short minutes, they pulled back into the studio parking lot. Both women exited the car and met at the front of the vehicle, Amy holding out the keys.

"When was the last time you drove?" Amy wondered, trying to figure out how long it had been since she'd seen Beca drive. She couldn't remember.

The shorter woman gave her friend a pointed look before replying, "Not that long. I can drive."

She quickly took the keys from Amy's outstretched hand.

Amy laughed, "Alright. We'll see you later on tonight, then?"

"Yeah, I'll text you." Beca stated as she moved around to get in the driver's seat, "Thanks Amy."

Amy waved at the brunette then headed inside the building while Beca drove out of the lot.

She spent some of the trip breathing in and out in order to calm herself. She wasn't planning to make this trip until much later but, the need to see a certain redhead gnawed at her.

The directions played out in her mind, easily recalled from memory. With only a couple of wrong turns made, she headed on the familiar path and parked the vehicle before getting out to look around.

The familiar surroundings of Chloe's apartment building was all that Beca could see. She took a few deep breaths while her brain talked at her.

_Go. Go. Go._

_Go there now. You're ready. You can do this._

Beca was so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't realize her body had brought her to the doorbell until she snapped out of her daze. She stared at the small circle in the door and the camera that sat just above it.

_Breathe._

She raised a shaky hand up to the door but stopped herself and closed her eyes, breathing deeply again in order to stop the shaking and pressed the buzzer.

_I should have tried to ring her again. No, no. I sent multiple texts and left over a dozen voice mails already. She might not want to hear from me but dammit, we need to talk this out! ... Ya know, anger might not be the best way to start..._

_Okay. Let's not go into all the different ways of saying what needs to be said again. J_ _ust breathe... and talk._

_Is she even home?_

Beca pressed the buzzer again.

A few moments passed.

Nothing.

Another press. "Chloe... please I-... If you're there, I'd really like to talk to you. It's Beca."

She shook her head after stating her name.

Beca let out a long sigh and gazed up, like doing so would somehow make the woman appear. There was nothing but late afternoon sky reflecting from the windows in the building above her.

Beca looked back to the camera above the buzzer.

"I'm just going to sit out here and wait so, it's up to you." With a huff, she took a seat on the porch.

Beca pulled her hoodie up over her head to avoid being seen by any paparazzi and looked down at her iPhone to see that only fifteen minutes had passed.

_Maybe she's out._

_I'll wait._

So, that's what Beca did. She waited.

She rested her head on the hard wall behind her and she closed her eyes while waiting. It hadn't felt like much time has passed when her eyes snapped open at the sound of her phone ringing.

Beca gazed around and found it on her lap. She quickly swiped the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"Beca?"_  it was Cynthia Rose.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

_"Uh- not much. Where are you?"_

Beca blinked and looked around.

_What? No…_

She tipped her dark sunglasses down the ridge of her nose and noticed everything was dark apart from the streetlights.

_Fuck._

_"Beca? Everything okay?"_

Beca dropped her head low and put her sunglasses up on her head.

"Yeah. I'm okay Cynthia. I'm just heading back now."

 _"…okay. Are you sure?"_  The other woman didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, we'll talk when I get back. Do you or Amy need anything while I'm out?"

Beca stood up from the step.

_"No. We're all good, thanks, B. We're just sitting down to dinner now. We'll put your plate in the microwave to keep."_

'Thanks. I'll see you both soon."

_"Okay, see you soon."_

Beca hung up and exhaled.

The time on her phone read 8.24pm. Her gaze, once again, lifted to survey the area and noticed that the woman she looked for still wasn't there. She tried the buzzer one last time, but still received no response.

... ... ...

Beca's mind went blank. She was disappointed and upset. She dragged her feet as she walked back Amy's car in order to head back to her place. Her grip on the steering wheel was tight as she fought the small urge to cry. She wouldn't though. No.

Instead, her face remained passive and blank as drove up into the garage and got out of the car to head inside the house.

Amy, apparently, had gone out and Cynthia Rose was setting up an office in one of the spare rooms so Beca walked into the kitchen to heat up her food then went into the living room to sit on the couch to watch TV. She ate her food mechanically, her eyes on the screen but her mind far away in her thoughts.

She didn't even hear Cynthia enter the room until the woman sat down on the other couch. They talked for a bit but Beca dodged any questions in regards to her earlier whereabouts. She really didn't want to talk about it at the moment. The DJ felt drained from the day's events and too tired to explain anything anyway.

The taller brunette allowed Beca to remain silent, knowing she was exhausted. She figured they could talk in the morning.

"Leave your plate, I got it."

Beca gave her friend a weak smile and left her plate on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Cynthia. I'm happy you're here."

"Of course, B. By the way, Amy and I have got a major welcome home house party planned for tomorrow night."

Beca's eyes widened at the statement. "What?"

"Calm it, I'm kidding," Cynthia grinned at having succeeded in riling the short DJ.

Beca scoffed and shook her head, "Night, C.R."

"Night, B."

The smaller brunette trudged upstairs and unpacked a few of her things.

After having a quick shower and changing, she walked out to her bed. She gazed at the bed as images of the last person who laid in it flooded her mind. Moving to the bedside table and grabbing her iPhone off the charger, Beca stared at the picture of herself and Chloe on the bedside table. She still couldn't believe it had been taken just last year... not even 6 months ago.

She picked a pillow up from her bed and went outside to the small lounge area.

Beca placed her pillow down on the lounge chair then went back into her room to grab her laptop. After setting everything up on the coffee table in front of her, she started some work. Using her USB cable, she plugged her phone in to charge. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but decided, after a while, to take a rest so she shifted up the couch to her pillow, and laid her head down, closing her eyes.

The sound of a door opening and closing in the distance woke Beca from her nightmare. She was covered in a thin sweat. Her tired eyes looked around but couldn't spot the cause of the sound she had heard. The brunette looked over at her laptop and noticed the default spectrum screensaver playing. Sitting up from her position, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

She noticed the sky had become lighter.

_Must be early._

She swiped her laptop pad and typed in her password to see the time.

_6am. Not too bad._

Beca decided to leave her things outside and went back into her room to put on some workout clothes. She went back outside to retrieve her iPhone from the USB cable. She plugged it into the speakers on the counter after she walked into the small gym next to her room.

_Well, I never thought I would fucking use this..._

Beca scoffed at her thoughts as she stepped onto the treadmill.

An hour passed before the brunette DJ took a break. She stepped off the treadmill and turned around to see Amy and Cynthia staring at her.

Beca quirked an eyebrow at her friends and took out her ear buds. "What are you two doing?"

"Wha-what are you doing? What god awful, demonizing device were you just on?" Amy asked in way of a reply.

Beca scoffed and shook her head before saying, "A treadmill. I was running."

"Vertical running?" Amy's voice high and ringing with mock disgust, trying to clarify what she had just seen.

Beca blinked slowly then answered, "Uh, yes? How long have you two been standing there?"

"About five minutes, if that. We were looking for you." Cynthia informed. "We're gonna make a run into town to do some shopping. You need anything?"

"Uhm... yeah. Just give me a second and I'll write a list."

They all headed into the kitchen, which was near the gym. After grabbing a bottle of water, Beca grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to jot down a few basic items that were needed. She thanked her friends and they told her they would be back soon.

Cynthia was curious to ask Beca what she had been up to the day before, though, she did have a couple ideas. She would have to wait since Beca informed them both that she had a couple of meetings to attend.

After that, Beca went upstairs to take a shower. Once she finished with her shower, she dried off with the towel and threw on clothes for the day. After writing up a list and leaving it on the counter the small brunette walked back outside to the lounge after grabbing her phone from the gym, her notifications letting her know she had a new text message.

 **Luke** : Hey, Beca. I'll be coming by later today to drop off the rest of your things. Should be there around 2 or 3. Okay?

 **Beca** : Hey, yeah. That should be fine. I have a couple meetings to attend this morning but, I should be back this afternoon. If I'm not here, Amy and Cynthia will be. Let me know when you're near and I'll call you for the gate code.

 **Luke** : Sure, no problem. Talk to you later.

While texting, Beca readied her things then picked up Amy's car keys. She drove to the studio she parked in the lot before heading inside for her first meeting. Beca took a keen interest in the meetings regarding new artists that were being considered.

Only a small overview was given since some of the staff were held over with other projects that day. Beca waved off the overview, stating it would be best to hold another meeting to include those for early next week. Other items in regards to the movie, song rights, actors/artists and other groups were discussed.

Beca hadn't realized how all-encompassing this movie project would be. Apparently, there would be some kind of competition within the movie so, her music expertise would be spread over a wide range of people.

_God give me strength once this movie starts..._

* * *

Beca finally walked out of her last meeting to see that the time, 2.16pm, according to her phone. She got back into Amy's car and head back to the house. As timing would have it, Luke called to tell her he wasn't far behind her.

They met up around the corner from the house and he followed her into the gate, his mate sitting in the passenger seat of the large moving truck.

Luke jumped out of the truck to give Beca a quick hug. "Hey, Beca."

"Hey Luke, thanks again for helping with this."

"Yeah, of course," Luke turned to his mate as he hopped out of the moving truck. "This is Chris." Man with dark brunette hair and beard have a small smile.

"Hi," Beca greeted as she shook his hand. "Thanks so much for helping Luke bring all of this stuff here."

"Yeah. Not a problem. Wanna help direct us where you want everything placed?" Chris asked as they walked to the back of the truck and opened the door.

"Yeah. One second."

Beca ran inside the house to drop her handbag and sunnies on the hallway table before calling out to her friends.

"Amy? Cynthia?"

The two women quickly appeared in the hallway and Beca explained that she needed their help.

Between the five of them, it didn't take long to move everything inside the house and into the designated rooms. Beca put a lot of Daniel's things into her room in order to sort through them later. Instruments including his guitar were set up in the studio and other things went into one of the offices. The small brunette pulled the koala out of her bag and placed it on the duchess table before setting up some of the old photos in her room, her eyes straying to the one of herself and her father.

* * *

_Flashback to the same moment of her eyes lingering on the photo back at Sheila's house._

"He loved you, Beca. He was hard on you, I know, but, he really did love you. He just wanted the best for you," Sheila stated in a comforting manner.

Beca only nodded but then she exhaled in annoyance.

"I-... I treated him like shit, at times. He never understood that music makes me happy. It STILL makes me really happy, it just makes sense. I always wanted to make him proud, though, and it was so hard. I hope he's proud of me."

"Oh, baby, he would be. You're such a strong young woman," Sheila said as she ran her hand through Beca's hair. "He would be so proud of you."

The older woman began to tear up herself.

* * *

Luke and Chris ended up staying for dinner.

They all ate what Amy and Cynthia Rose had cooked and talked about their day. Beca gave a brief overview of the day's meetings to C.R since both of them would have a lot to go through and Amy agreed to help in-between her clients. Time passed and Beca's mind drifted back to the day before and how she had waited for Chloe.

Beca continued to smile outwardly and have a couple drinks with them but excused herself soon after.

"Luke, Chris... You're both more than welcome to stay the night if you'd like. There's plenty of room and besides, it's getting pretty late."

They both thanked her while looking at each other, nodding in agreement that they would stay.

"I'm going out for a bit," Beca stated. "I'll be back a little later."

Luke offered to join her but, Beca declined. Before any more questions could be hurled her way, she took off out the door, hopped in Amy's car, and headed to Jessica's house.

* * *

"Ryan!?"

"Yes, Kate?!"

"Where's my phone?!"

Their voices called to one another throughout the large home, nearly echoing off the walls.

"I don't know. Haven't seen it. Ask Jeremy," Ryan replied.

Kate sighed in annoyance.

"Jeremy?!"

"Outside," the man replied.

Jeremy continued to drink from his beer and talk with his girlfriend, Taneil. Julie and Corey were outside with the couple as well.

Kate stepped outside and gazed at the quartet.

"Has anyone seen my phone?"

Their all shook their heads in the negative.

"Have you tried calling it?"

Kate sighed in disappointment while nodding.

"Yeaah, I tried that first. It's either dead or on silent."

"Why not just sit down and have a beer with us? We can look for it later," Taneil offered.

"I think I'll go ask Jess. She cleaned up earlier so maybe she moved it. Anyone know where she is?"

"Probably upstairs with Adam," Corey stated, never looking up from his phone.

"Oh, didn't realize he was here. Damn. They probably want some privacy. I'll ask later."

Kate walked back inside and headed toward her room but stopped when she saw Billie run across the room.

"Hey Billie, come here," she cooed to the small dog.

Billie, however, continued to sniff the air around him before taking off somewhere else in the house.

"Hmm..."

Kate shrugged and turned to continue her trek to her room but stopped, again, when the doorbell sounded.

She sauntered over to the camera/intercom and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

_"Uh, hi. I'm here to see Jess. I'm a friend my name's Beca."_

Kate quirked an eyebrow at the voice and tried to get a better look at the camera to see if it really was who she thought it was at the door. She pressed the button to open the gate, she only had to wait a few moments at the door to see none other then Beca Mitchell.

Beca was right,  _I thought it didn't sound like Jess over the speaker… who is this?_

"Hi," Beca greeted.

"Hey, uhm... come on in."

"Thanks."

Kate stepped aside to allow Beca entrance.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but, who are you?" Beca inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me," Kate giggled nervously. "My name is Kate and I'm a friend of Jess's, she's letting me stay here for the moment."

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Is Jess home?"

Kate closed the door before turned to the brunette to respond.

"Yeah. Did she know you were coming?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, okay. Well, uhm... she's upstairs. I'll just..." she pointed upstairs and started walking in that direction.

"Okay. Uhm... if she's busy or says she's unable to come downstairs... Can you tell her I'd just like a quick word?"

"Sure."

That said, Kate made her way upstairs.

Beca bit her lip momentarily before walking down the hallway a little. She could hear other voices from somewhere in the house or maybe from somewhere outside...?

_Wow. How many people does Jess have living with her now?_

She smirked at her own thoughts.

Jess had always been kind enough to allow her visiting friends, friends who were just passing through, and those in need of a place to stay with her.

_Hopefully, she's not too upset and willing to hear me out._

Beca exhaled heavily then was shaken from her thoughts by the pitter-patter of small feet making their way towards her. Looking around her then down to the ground, she spotted Billie who ran to her eagerly.

"Billie," Beca exclaimed excitedly, her heart beating fast as she knelt down to pat the dog.

_Could Chloe be here too?_

Her thoughts were derailed by was the sight of something in Billie's mouth.

_A phone? Really?_

She took it from the small dog and put it on the floor beside her. She tried to calm herself by playing with Billie. Beca reached down and pressed a couple of buttons on the phone but nothing happened.

_Must be dead._

"I've missed you, Billie," the DJ said and the dog wagged his tail happily. "Been a good boy?"

Beca stopped chatting with the small dog once she saw Kate walk back down the stairs.

"Jess will be down in a minute," she said.

"Awesome, thanks."

Beca gave Kate a small smile.

"Oh. Uhh, I have this phone?" She picked the phone up and stood to address the other woman.

Kate blinked at Beca in surprise.

"Wh-where did you find that?"

Beca pointed at Billie.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing this is your phone?"

Kate laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for grabbing it," she gazed at Billie to comment then back to Beca, smiling.

"Thanks Billie! He really likes you."

"Yeah, he's a good boy," Beca smiled down at the little dog.

Maybe it was weird but, Beca felt a little happier being near Chloe's pet.

"Yeah, maybe… or maybe he's the one that took my phone in the first place, hmm?" Kate asked Billie with a smirk while stepping closer to the small brunette.

Billie just did a quick lap around them before settling at Beca's feet.

Kate smiled at Billie and leaned down to pat him before standing back up and looking at Beca.

She wanted to continue her conversation with the DJ but the sound of Jess coming down the stairs threw that plan out the window.

Kate looked between Beca and Jess before excusing herself to the shorter brunette.

"See ya."

"Bye," Beca replied.

Jessica quirked an eyebrow at the exchange and her gaze went to Beca.

_Wow. She looks... I don't know... different. But in a good way._

_She looks good._

"Hello."

Beca cringed, internally, at the taller woman's curt tone. "Hey... How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm doing okay, thanks."

Jess nodded, the air between them was awkward.

Chloe was Jessica's best friend and Beca had really hurt her. However, Beca is also a good friend of hers.

They've worked together on numerous projects, though, Jessica couldn't help but side with Chloe. Although, after talking with Stacie, Jessica decided to listen to Beca's side of things.

She didn't expect her to show up like this, though. Hell, she was beyond surprised when Kate told her that Beca was downstairs.

Beca watched as Jessica's demeanor became less tense and she visibly relaxed.

"Did you want something to drink? Maybe we can go sit down?" Jessica asked, walking towards Beca.

"Is Chloe here?" Beca blurted. She felt the need to ask.

Jessica was confused by the question until she saw Billie sitting at Beca's feet.

Beca saw her confusion and figured that, no, Chloe wasn't here.

Jess felt sorry for Beca when she noticed her expression change. "No, she isn't."

Beca only nodded then felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and chose to ignore it.

"Is- uh-," Beca started, feeling awkward even asking, "she's not in L.A?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, she isn't. She's touring with Love is Louder right now."

"Oh."

The air between them grew thick again.

It was so quiet Jess could hear the others talking outside and a buzzing she assumed was Beca's phone. She had left her own phone upstairs. This provoked a thought that caused her to feel protective of Chloe all over again.

Beca had pulled out her phone to see that both Jesse and Cynthia had tried calling her.

"Why don't you try sending her a text or calling her?"

Beca picked up on Jessica's tone, once again curt, and couldn't help but scoff at the suggestion. Upon seeing Jessica's expression change to one of anger, Beca quickly chose to elaborate.

"I have! Multiple times!" Her tone was sharp with annoyance.

 _Calm down._ Beca ran a hand through her hair while gazing around at the lit walls of the hallway.

Jessica believed her though, and it only confused her further.  _What? But... that so doesn't make sense._

"Wha-?"

She was cut off by Beca's phone ringing again.

"Sorry, let me take this."

Jessica nodded.

"Yes?... That's not until next week... we've scheduled for everyone... I see. Yes. What?...," Beca exhaled in annoyance. "No. I'll be there soon. No. I'll sort it out when I get there tonight. Yes, tomorrow morning for those EP's... Thank you."

Beca hung up and giving Jessica her full attention once more.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but, I have to go."

Beca walked towards the door but stopped when she heard Billie following her.

"You have to stay here, Bills," she knelt down momentarily to ruffle the fur on his head before looking up at Jess. "If... when you talk to her, please don't mention I was here."

She stood up and turned to open the door walk outside towards the car.

Jess called out to the small DJ as she stood in the doorway.

"Why, Beca?"

Beca exhaled while pushing her sadness away for the moment.

"I get it, okay..." she mumbled. "I hurt her, Jess. I get that. But, I... I just couldn't... I wanted to talk to her. I want..."  _Her._  She sighed in defeat. "I know you're her friend, Jess, and I hope you're still mine too. Look, I gotta go," and with that, she jumped in the car and left.

Jessica was left somewhat stumped.

She stepped back inside and closed the door before making her way back upstairs to her room.

"You okay?" Adam asked from his position on Jess' bed.

They had been talking there and, yes, making out too.

"Yeah," she smiled and held up a finger to her boyfriend.

"One second?" He nodded in understanding as she walked over to her phone, picking it up and leaving the room in order to make a call.

In a spare bedroom, she pressed the speed dial number for Chloe.

It went straight to voice mail.

_Her phone must be dead._

"Hey, Chloe, just checking in. Wanted to see how you are doing. Ring me back when you can. Love you."

Jess sighed after hanging up and went back into her room.

She walked over to her dresser in order to make sure the item she had found earlier was still there.

The brunette had done some cleaning earlier and went through a few bags. Jess was surprised to come across a gold arrow necklace. It had only taken a split second for her to remember who it belonged to. The actress had completely forgotten she had picked it up the night at the bar with Chloe and had placed it in her bag for safekeeping.

_I don't understand. She was so upset when she couldn't find this then, and when Beca hadn't responded to her Happy New Year's text..._

Jess would have to wait to ask the red head her questions.

She placed her phone on the bedside table and sauntered over to her boyfriend, Adam.

"Now... Where were we," she asked with a smirk on her face as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Hmm.." he hummed in approval as he kissed back, pulling her onto the bed with him.

* * *

Beca felt the familiar urge to drink, to just go out and get high.

Whether the high came from alcohol, marijuana, or to just going to a party... it didn't used to matter.

She didn't give in though. No. Instead, she drove straight to the studio in order to work. She threw herself into her music.

Beca rang Jesse back. They chatted briefly about work then agreed to talk more in depth once he got back in L.A in the next day or so.

She had also called Cynthia back in order to tell her where she'd be and not to worry. The other woman had known better than to question Beca when she said she was fine. The time was now 4am in the morning and Beca had still not come back home.

After quickly changing into some clothes, Cynthia left and headed to the studio. As she walked into Beca's office, she saw the room illuminated by the small laptop screen along with Beca's tired face.

"Hey."

Beca remained stoic but responded to her friend.

"Hey."

The DJ wondered what Cynthia was doing there.

_Maybe Amy nearly burned down the kitchen again._

"Everything okay?"

"You tell me," The taller woman walked further into the room and plopped down on the chair across from her.

"Talk to me, B. Tell me what's going on with you."

Beca dropped her head back on her leather chair and sighed.

"I went over to Chloe's apartment yesterday…" However Beca saw the time and realised that happened two days ago now, "well the day before that. I sat there for hours hoping to talk to her. She wasn't there and she never came home. After dinner tonight, I went to Jess's place. Chloe wasn't there either. Apparently, she's on a tour for that foundation she started... Now, I'm here."

Cynthia sat and listened to Beca talk.

She could've told her friend that Chloe was away after hearing about the tour from media sources and other people talking.

The taller brunette waited for Beca to continue talking but when she didn't, she started to ask, "Have you tried calling or-"

"Yes! Jessica asked the same thing. Of course I've tried. Last year, I attempted to get in contact with her. She just, doesn't want to hear from me, C.R. I totally ruined it."

Cynthia was about to open her mouth but wasn't sure of what to say. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Beca continued speaking.

"I still need to talk to her and, hopefully, she'll get to a place where that can happen. I'd like to talk to her before this movie starts production."

Beca sighed.

"God, what am I going to do, Cynthia? I've gone over the contracts and I'm locked into doing this production. I... I'm making progress but, I don't know if I can be around her while she despises me. The thought, alone, makes me sick."

"Beca you're right. You're making so much progress already from what I've seen. You've got some strength in you, Mitchell, no doubt about it. I will be with you... so will Amy and Jesse during all this. We always will be. Chloe, she'll be professional every step of the way."  _She fucking better be anyway, or she'll have to deal with me._ Cynthia thought to herself.

"And so can you, Beca. Look, as much as it hurts to do so... I think, maybe, you have to move on."

Beca heard truth in Cynthia Rose's words and was comforted by them but... move on?

_God, are you kidding me? As if I could keep that woman out of my mind… yeah, right. Chloe Beale, you will never fade away._

She didn't want to divulge the thoughts in her head to Cynthia so instead recited the small advice she remembered always hearing about things like, "Time will heal all wounds, right?"  _That's it, Beca... just keep lying to make yourself feel better._

"Yeah, it does," Cynthia started, "You can't say you haven't tried to make amends, because you have. You tried called and texting. You even waited outside her place to talk things out. If she doesn't want to hear from you? Oh well... sooner rather than later, she won't have much of a choice." She was referring to the movie.

"Yeah, I guess."  _I've tried calling sure… but I would continue to try if she would let me._

Beca then stood up from her chair, holding a large notebook and pen. "I'm going into the studio for a bit. Gonna play some piano."

Beca moved around the desk and towards the door before looking back at Cynthia Rose.

"Thanks for listening, C.R."

"Always," the taller brunette stood up from her chair too and made to follow Beca from the office.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

* * *

**5 days later**

Jessica had been in the middle of lunch with the friends living in her house and excused herself when her phone starting ringing.

_Chloe. Finally!_

Jessica went outside and answered.

"Hey."

_"Hey, Jess! I'm so sorry. Okay... so basically, I lost my phone and couldn't find it 'til early yesterday. It was wrapped up in one of my jackets. Courtney has been taking most of my calls until I was able to find it and charge it."_

"Must've felt naked without your phone, huh?"

 _"You have no idea. I thought someone had stolen it at one point so, I used Court's phone to ring up and have it locked. Then, I had to go through the whole process of having it unlocked once I managed to find it."_ Chloe let out a deep breath. _"Between that and this tour, I'm exhausted."_ She giggled.

"Yeah. I can just imagine. Speaking of lost and found... two things."

_"Yeah?"_

"I did some cleaning the other day and found your arrow necklace."

_"... Y-you had it?"_

"Yeah, in one of my clutch bags. I remember putting it away when you took it off that one night we went out with the girls."

_"Oh-uh... Could you, um... Could you please keep that safe. I'll pick it up with Billie when I get back."_

"Sure."

_"Thanks so much, Jess!"_

Chloe was beyond relieved and it surprised her a little. She had torn her apartment apart looking for that necklace and even now, after everything, she still wanted it.

Jess quirked an eyebrow. "So, you still want the necklace?"

Chloe was quiet, surprised at her friend's question.

_"Well... yes. It was a gift and it's a very pretty necklace."_

"Chloe?" Jess' tone was abrupt.

_"Yeah?"_

"Have you heard from Beca at all?" Jess just decided to just go for it.

_"...No. I haven't. Why?"_

"Okay. Well... something isn't adding up," Jess sighed.  _To hell with Beca's request to not tell Chloe._  "I spoke to Beca the other night, Chloe. She was here."

_"… What-.." What does she mean something isn't adding up? And... Beca was there?!_

_"Beca is back in L.A?"_

"Yes. I think she was hoping you might be here actually. She didn't know you weren't in L.A."

_"What did she say?"_

"Not much but, you know... I was kinda really angry for you, Chloe. I told her that she should try to text or call you and, I could tell by the look on her face, that she has already tried. Either you're ignoring her, which I doubt you'd actually do, or both of your phones are fucking up."

 _"... What?"_ Chloe sighed deeply. _"I-I haven't received anything-…"_  The woman's mind was rattling for answers,  _What?!... "Did you believe her?"_

Jess's eyebrow quirked again at the red head's words. "Yes, Chloe. I did."

She could hear her friend's tone.  _"I-I just don't understand..."_

"Me either."

_"... I... fuck."_

"What is it?"

_"No... no."_

"What, Chloe?"

_"I- I blocked Beca's number a couple of days after she left but... I unblocked it, Jess! I'm sure I did!"_

"Jeez, Chloe…" Jess rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

_"No! No... Can I call you back? I really need to check things."_

"Sure. I'll talk to you soon."

_"Okay..."_

Jess' heart broke when Chloe's voice cracked.  _What a mess..._

Chloe was upset to think Beca was ignoring her and Beca was obviously much the same.

* * *

Chloe hung up and went through her phone's settings.

Her tears were already surfacing.

"Chloe? We have to go-" Her friend came into the hotel's lounge area to check on the red head. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah-yeah. I'll just be a second- just give me a second please."

"... Okay." He went back to his room readying his bag and camera for their next event in 20 minutes.

Chloe cupped her free hand over her mouth at seeing that Becrawr was still in her blocked list.  _No-no-no-no! NO! I took her off! I swear, I took her off._

Chloe searched her memory, thinking back to early or mid November when she supposedly removed the block. She remembered thinking that if Beca wanted to contact her, she wanted to hear from her.

_I did… didn't I? It was before I went out with Bre-…_

Before she made a call, Chloe firstly clicked to unblock Beca.

After a few seconds, well over twenty voice mails sat in her inbox along with multiple texts.

_Fuck..._

Her tears flowed over her fingers and spilled down her cheeks.

Chloe then went out and clicked Beca's texts that started back in December.

**25/12/13**

**Becrawr 2.53pm: Hey. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Chloe. I hope you're having a great day.**

_I-... I didn't..._

Chloe backed out of her texts to listen to her voice mail.

 _ **Voice message received; twenty-fifth of December at seven-thirty four p.m:**_  "Uh- hi. It's me, Beca. Beca Mitchell. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I hope you are having a great day. I'd also like to talk to you. I'll understand if you don't want to hear from me and I'm so sorry it's has taken me so long to contact you. I-I miss-"  _ **If you would like to call back press-**_

Chloe hung up and took a moment to breathe and think. She wiped at the tears cascading down her face before ringing Aubrey.

_"Hello, Miss! How are you!?"_

"I'm-"

_"Chloe? What's wrong?"_

Aubrey was worried, Chloe sounded as though she was or had been crying.

"Aubrey," Chloe took a deep breath before continuing, "Before you went away for filming..."

_"Yeah?" Why is she using my full name? What did I do?_

"Do you remember when we went out for drinks with some of the other girls?"

 _"Yes...?"_ Aubrey was wondering where this line of questioning was leading and what it had to do with the red head being upset now.

"I was pretty drunk that night-"

Aubrey laughed.  _"Yeah, we both were. In fact, I think the whole lot of us were."_

"Well, I kind of remember talking to you about Beca..."

_"Right...?"_

"You remember that?"

 _"Sort of? You were upset."_ Aubrey was done with this vague conversation. _"Chloe what does this have to do with anything?"_

"I was really upset that night. I went to call Beca, didn't I?" Chloe was still trying to piece that night together because it had taken place last year.

 _"Yeah. I think so..."_ Aubrey was also trying to piece that night together in her head as a puzzle piece fell into place. _"You tried but, I took the phone off you."_

"What happened, then... You took my phone and hid it?"

Chloe vaguely remembers that but, doesn't remember putting up much of a fight to get her phone back because some of the other girls dragged her out to the dance floor.

_"I-I put it in my bag..." But not before I... oh... Oh yeah. "I uhm-... before I put the phone away I-"_

"You blocked her number," Chloe finished with a stern tone while letting out a shaky breath. She was so angry with her friend... and minutely relieved that she was not the one to block Beca's number again, not that it made much of a difference at the moment. "Didn't you?!"

 _"I- I thought I was doing the right thing, Chloe. She hurt you!"_  Aubrey defended.

"Aubrey! I know you were trying to look out for me and we were drunk but, fuck! I would've thought that you'd at least remember what you did the next morning or even the next day! You should have told me!"

_"Chlo-"_

"No, Aubrey! Beca thinks I've been ignoring her! I've been trying to move on because I haven't heard from her," she cried again then took breath. "When, in actuality, she's been trying to reach me since December!"

_"I-I'm sorry! But, Chloe, it's not fair the way she led you on like that! She doesn't deserve-"_

"She doesn't deserved to be ignored, Bree!" Chloe stood from the couch in anger, storming past her surprised friend as she slammed the door to her room for some privacy. "It's not fair to her either! Jesus, Aubrey, I hurt her too and this has only made things worse. She's probably already found someone else!"

She thought to the blonde man that had been seen with Beca.

_"Why don't you just call her, then?"_

Chloe was completely over Aubrey's attitude for the moment.

"Yeah? And what do I say, Aubrey? Funny story. Aubrey blocked your number from my phone-"

_"By accident!"_

Chloe scoffed. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you, later."

_"Chloe-"_

Chloe hung up on the blonde actress and fought the urge to chuck her phone, full force, at the wall.

The door opened and Courtney entered. They didn't need to say anything to each other. He just went over and pulled her into his arms while Chloe cried.

For the time being, Chloe would have to put all of this on the back burner. She had a school talk to attend and they were already running late. She freshened herself up and they jumped into action, driving straight to the school. After the talk and discussion board with the children afterward, the group headed to dinner.

Chloe felt like she was on autopilot until she got back to the hotel. They would be leaving early in the morning and she only had a couple days left. Chloe changed into sleep clothes and slumped down into bed before calling Jess.

"Hey…"

_"Hey. How are you feeling?"_

"Rather horrible. Beca's number was blocked on my phone-"

Jess sighed.

"By Aubrey."

_"What?! You're joking."_

"No. I'm not, Jess. I'm dead serious."

_"Okay, now you have to explain. Why would she-... well, we kind of know why but-..."_

Chloe filled Jess in on her conversation with Aubrey.

_"What are you going to do, Chloe?"_

"I don't know... I guess I can kind of see why Aubrey-"

_"No, not Aubrey. I meant Beca. Have you called her yet?"_

"N-no. No, I haven't. Jesus! What do I even say, Jess? She'll probably think it's some crappy excuse! She probably doesn't want anything to do with me now."

 _"I highly doubt that's the case. You heard what I said earlier, right? She was looking for you here in L.A., Chloe. She wants to talk to you..."_ Jess's voice trailed off.

"But?"

 _"No but. It's just... she probably does_  think you're ignoring her. But, you aren't so... call her!"

"I want to tell her in person, Jess. I want to explain this fucked up situation to her. Tell her that, in no way, was I purposely ignoring her! Do you think she'll listen?"

_"Yes, I do. Honestly, you both need to sit down and have a long talk. You're bound to run into each other again, one day. I'm friends with Beca too, Chloe. I've worked with her and I'm likely to do so again."_

"I..." Chloe bit her lip, her gaze flitting around the large bedroom. "I miss her Jess," she whispered.

_"I know, Chlo. I'm more than certain she misses you too. Just send her a text saying you'll be back in a couple of days and that you'd like to talk. Explain things."_

"Y-you're right. I'll do that. We have that meeting and receive the script pretty much all day after I get back, right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Uhm-... okay. Well, Beca said she would staying be in L.A for a while-"

_"Yeah, she seemed pretty busy when she was here that night. Had to leave for work at the studio."_

Chloe felt herself tear up again, she must've been quiet for a while because Jess said her name.

_"Chloe?"_

"She left so many messages for me, Jess," she said as she wiped her tears.

Jess remained quiet, hearing her friend sniffle.

"How did she look, Jess? How was she?"

 _"Uh, well... I mean, she looked okay. She looked healthy."_  Jess wasn't sure how to put the changes she saw in Beca into words. The Beca she knew was still there but, there was a notable difference... in a good way.

Chloe closed her eyes, envisioning Beca again like she had done so many times over the past few months. "I'm pretty tired, Jess, and I have to get up early. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"Okay, Chlo. Love you. Get some sleep."_

"Love you too. Bye."

Chloe rolled out of bed, after hanging up, and walked into the lounge where Courtney's laptop sat.

Chloe sat down and opened the lid, typing in the password before queuing up YouTube.

She had heard just a little of Beca's new remix after its release.

The red head hadn't looked at anything to do with Beca in the last few months or so. She knew it wouldn't have helped in getting over the other woman, not to mention, it hurt to see her so, she kept herself busy with the tour.

Typing in the name of the remix, the video popped up and Chloe recognized the girl from some of the photos taken at the last L.A party Beca had attended. She pressed play and turned the volume down so as not to wake Courtney while she watched the video.

The beat was and melody were captivating. Chloe's eyes remained fixed to the video. It was dark and in a sense, raw. She watched as the girl continued to drink, party, and kiss strangers... It was her way of numbing the pain.

Chloe knew Beca must've had some input on the song, it was mostly why she'd remixed it... she felt connected to the lyrics.

After the video ended, she pulled up her Twitter and, once signed in, viewed Beca's page. She had posted only a few weeks ago, promoting the remix video Chloe had just watched... but nothing more. She checked Instagram and got the same thing, just a picture of the remix with a link to play the video.

After a while, she finally ripped herself from the computer long enough to head back to bed. Chloe picked her phone up and stared at the screen.

She scrolled through the messages and saw that Beca had, in fact, replied to her message of Happy New Year's.

She listened to the voice mail again and felt her heart both swell and twinge with pain at the sound of Beca's voice.

Tapping the bottom bar in order to type, she began: 'Hey Beca-'

_That sounds too casual... Like oh, yeah, hi- No..._ _Shit!_

'Beca, I know you haven't heard from me in a while and I swear to you I was never ignoring you-'

_Oh my God... Maybe I should just ring?_

Chloe exhaled loudly and threw herself back onto the pillows, it was going to be a long night of text drafts.

* * *

"Okay! That was really great today, Beca! Awesome effort," Erin commented.

Beca hopped up from the yoga mat for the last piece of her workout.

An hour and a half went by quickly.

_Thank God. Over it... Now, off to work._

Beca curbed the urge to roll her eyes at her trainer and smiled instead. "Thanks, Erin."

Beca's first trainer had lived in Atlanta but when she told Tayla she would be going back to L.A., the woman gave her the number of her friend as well as details about the personal trainer in L.A.

Apparently, very renown, if the pay check confirms anything. Erin was good though. She pushed Beca in her exercise regime.

The trainer passed the DJ her drink bottle before checking the time on her phone. "7.30am on the dot. We're really getting into the routine of things, huh?"

"Yeahp! I'm off to work now!" Beca chirped sarcastically.

Erin just laughed and began packing up her things in her private gym/studio.

"Well, have fun. I'll see you in the next couple of days."

"See ya."

Beca left the studio while wiping her face with the towel. She was able to catch a quick shower and get dressed before being picked up by Michael.

Beca slid into the new, black, Audi RS7.

"Hey, Michael."

"Miss Mit-"

"No."

Michael scoffed before saying, "Beca."

"Thank you."

Michael nodded and pulled away from the gym parking lot.

"And, thank you for coming back, which will be official in twenty minutes."

Michael quirked his eyebrow, "You get to have my signature 'no problem', Beca... and thank  _you_  for letting me pick out the car."

Beca smirked and shook her head while looking through some e-mails on her phone.  _Boys and their cars._

Michael had called her two days earlier, wondering if the job offer was still available. Beca immediately said yes and picked him up. She was thrilled to have him back, especially because he would have her back when she met the wrath of Aubrey Posen. He had been confused about where they were going when she picked them up, Emily along for the ride.

They pulled into a car dealership and the small DJ told Michael to pick a car and asked Emily to help him.

Emily wasn't all that interested in the car search but occasionally gave her opinion on which car looked the shiniest.

It took Beca nearly twenty minutes to push Michael into picking a car.

1\. Because he wasn't sure about letting Beca doing this, again. 2. He couldn't make up his damn mind.

Michael had started back to work that day and the only thing left to do was get him to sign a two-year contract. He had only been temporary before.

Once they get situated in Beca's office, Lauren sat the files onto her desk and she slid them over to Michael.

"Take a read," Beca stated before turning her attention to her coffee and phone.

_My schedule for the upcoming weeks just might kill me._

_I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes about the up-coming movie. The studio times need to be organized. Artists that are both already on the label or on a trial contract need to be briefed._

_This goddamn movie! I need to call Chloe. I can't have her just showing up and seeing me. She needs to know I'm going to be there so we can talk beforehand._

She checked a few texts, replying to Luke first.

He had left later the day after helping Beca get the rest of her things into her place. He had promised to come back soon to catch up.

Jesse was the next person she texted. He had gotten back to L.A., yesterday, and stopped by for dinner. He had held her tight, making Beca feel overwhelmed.

She was happy to have another of her best friends back in her life. Despite having a girlfriend who was still away working on film, Jesse was in his own office down the hall, stuck in a meeting of his own.

His message read:  **Jesse**  - Did he go for it?

 **Beca**  – Not sure. He's still reading through the contract.

 **Jesse**  – I'm almost done with this meeting. I'm running in so I can see his face. What you're offering is very generous, Beca.

 **Beca**  – Stay away. No need for your dopey face to be in here. And, yes, I hope he agrees too.

She took another sip of her hot coffee and she peered up to see Michael was still reading.

_He's not even skimming through it... I knew he wouldn't._

Her phone buzzed again and she looked at her screen in order to reply to Jesse. But it wasn't Jesse.

Instead the screen read:  **Chloe**

Beca felt frozen and, apparently, her body went into sudden shock because she jumped up from her chair, knocking her cup and spilling her hot coffee onto her leg.

"Ahhh! Ssshhhhhit!"

Beca was still holding onto her phone with one hand while trying to use her free hand to wipe the scalding coffee from her leg.

Michael was up in a flash went out the door to Lauren's station, both of them returning with a handful of serviettes.

"Beca are you okay?" Michael asked as he handed her the serviettes.

"What happened?" Lauren added, turning to Michael.

Beca wiped her jeans, "I'm okay… clumsy mistake. I stood too quickly and knocked over my coffee... and, at the moment, it really stings."

"You should probably take your jeans off," Michael stated.

Both Beca and Lauren turned to him with questioning expressions.

"Your jeans still have hot coffee on them so you need to go run your leg under some cool water as soon as possible."

Beca exhaled loudly. "I don't have the time for this!"

"I can run and go get you some new jeans?" Lauren offered.

"Yes, please do that, Lauren, but before you go, bring in a few bottles of water."

Lauren nodded and quickly left the room.

"Beca are you sur-"

"Michael. I'll be okay, it's not that bad. Please, continue to read the contract..."

Michael waited.

Lauren returned with the water then took off, again, to go get some new jeans.

"Could you please take the contract and read over it outside... perhaps at Lauren's desk? She won't mind. I just need to," she gestured to her leg.

"Oh, of course," he quickly stood up turned towards the door.

He was about to leave but turned back to Beca. He slipped his suit jacket off and handed it over to Beca.

"You can use that in the meantime."

"Thank you."

Michael gave a small smile then left the office.

Beca went over to flip the blinds and shut her door before taking off her jeans.

After switching on a light, she looked to see that her right thigh was red. Pouring a bottle of water onto her leg, she clenched her teeth at the sting. Beca finished doctoring her leg quickly in order to go back to her phone faster.

She had left it on her desk while she stepped out of her pants and applied the water. The small brunette looked at the screen where Chloe's name was still visible.

Beca swiped to the right side of the screen.

 **Chloe**  – Beca. I'm so sorry for not replying to your messages and voice mails. Please believe me when I say there is an explanation and I hope you'll allow me to tell you what it is in person. I'm on tour with Love is Louder, at the moment but, I'll be back home tomorrow afternoon. I'm free tomorrow night if you'd like to talk? Please let me know when you are free. I hope you are well and we can meet up soon.

Beca had read the message over nearly ten times by now.

She sat in her chair with Michael's jacket over her lap while she continued to read the message over and over. Apart from 'I'm so sorry,' the message sounded rather cordial. Beca was fixated on what the explanation could be.

_She doesn't want to talk to me or see me... or so I thought anyway. But, she wants to talk. She wants to see me! But... what if it's just to be professional. The air definitely needs to be cleared but-but,... I'd really like to have Chloe back in my life. Even if it's just as a friend…_

Beca let out a long sigh, her head falling back onto her chair. Her mind was definitely racing.

_I need to talk to her. I need to see her._

The door opened and Beca put her phone down on the desk in front of her then pressed her hands to the jacket on her lap to make sure she was still covered.

Lauren entered with a pair of new jeans and some pills for the pain.

"Thanks, Lauren. You're a life saver."

Lauren smiled and left her to change and take the pills.

It pained Beca to put on the new jeans but pain was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She was pressed for time and had meetings all day. She opened the blinds to her office and Michael burst into the room.

Beca could tell by his surprised expression and exuberant entrance, that he had read the fine print. Beca walked back over to her desk, the burn rubbing against her jeans wasn't helping but she pushed down on the pain.

"Beca! This-this is too much," Michael started, "I-... I don't even know what to say! I mean... Why?"

"Because, Michael, I think it's a fair deal. The two-year contract doesn't tether you here. If you want to leave, you can though, I hope you don't. I had it written that way on purpose so, if you needed to care for Emily, you could do so easily."

Michael just blinked. "Y-you're gonna pay her school fees and a sitter whenever I need one. Beca, that- that's too much."

"No, it's not Michael. Not for me. I would really like to do that for you both. She's a sweet girl and you're a good man. There's no one else I would rather have to watch my back. I want to help you two. Emily doesn't need to know that though. As far as she is concerned, her father now has steady income."

Michael was still stunned. He couldn't let her do this... could he? He had some funds saved but was running through it quickly. Living with a child isn't cheap nor is school. Michael wanted the best for his daughter, like any father would and it pained him, at times, that he wasn't able to do more for her.

Emily understood, though, and never pushed. Regardless, he felt as though he was letting her down. He couldn't even secure a deposit on a jumping castle for her birthday because he had to pay other bills.

"Y-you've near doubled my pay!"

Beca hoped she hadn't pushed to far with this deal. She only wanted to pay it forward. Michael really was a great man. Though he was fairly stoic most of the time, he looked out for Beca and did more than what the job required of him. She saw good traits in him and that he was a caring father.

He loved Emily, wholly, and Beca reminisced about the past while thinking of their connection.

She had gone through hard times after Beca's mother had passed. There were a lot of medical bills that nearly left her father broke. Even at that young, Beca remembers wishing she could help. Those memories played a big part in her wanting to help Emily and Michael.

"All you have to do is sign, Michael. And, like I said, if you need to back out at any time, you can."

Michael flipped to the page in question and read aloud.

"Even if I leave, Beca, it says here that you'd still pay me for the two year term and still pay for Emily's schooling. I... I honestly don't know what to say, Beca."

Beca picked up a pen and passed it to Michael. "Say yes, say thanks, sign the paper, and let that be it." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Michael was hesitant for a little while more before accepting the pen and signing the contract. "Thank you, Beca. I... thank you."

"Don't mention it." Beca smiled and stood from her chair, Michael following suit.

Lauren tapped on Beca's open door to inform her the meeting was about to start.

Michael could either leave to see Emily, stay with Beca, or go help other artists who needs transport into or out of the studio.

Emily was currently at school and his sister, who lives in the area, would be looking after her that afternoon. That was part of the reason why he chose to live in L.A., having his sister in the area along with her son to provide a support system for himself and Emily.

Michael chose to stay and help around the studio.

Beca went to her meeting, barely listening as she fiddled with her phone under the desk. She could probably recite Chloe's text message from memory now.

"You okay?" Jesse whispered from her side.

"Yeah."

"Did Michael take the offer?"

"Yeahp."

Jesse tried to peer over and see what she was doing with her phone but Beca pulled away.

Her eyes told him to listen to the meeting and he gave her a sarcastic expression in reply. Beca rolled her eyes and listened but, once the meeting was finished, she basically jogged back to her office to begin typing out a reply.

'Chloe, it's good to hear from you. I'm happy that you're on tour with the organization. You've put so much effort into it. I would very much like to meet up and talk. Tomorrow night works for me, though, I'm in a meeting til 7pm. Maybe we could do dinner?'

Beca bit her lip, not sure whether her text was okay or not and she fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist for a moment before hitting send.

A few hours had passed, more meetings ensuing before she received another text.

 **Chloe**  – Thank you, the tour has kept me very busy. I also have a meeting in the late afternoon but a 7.30pm dinner works for me. Let me know where and when so I can meet you there.

Chloe was elated when she saw Beca had replied. She had wanted to offer a lift to dinner but thought it best that they just meet there.

She didn't know if Beca was angry or upset, if the conversation would be heavy or light. It would be best if they met there so either could leave if need be, though she certainly hoped the conversation went well.

Beca agreed with her idea to meet at the restaurant and made reservations for two at 7.30pm.

Chloe replied that she looked forward to seeing her, which sent the DJ's stomach into back flips.

The day was finally over and Beca headed back to her house. She was exhausted but did some additional work from her laptop in order to calm her mind over seeing Chloe tomorrow before passing out on the couch. The same couch she'd been sleeping on for the past week or so.

Beca woke early to the sound of her phone ringing. It was Lauren.

"Yes?"

_"Oh, uh- sorry to wake you, Beca. You have a meeting in an hour."_

Beca blinked and looked around the room to see light flooding in from outside.

"What time is it?"

_"Almost 9.30."_

"Oh…" Beca shifted on the couch to sit up.

_"Uh, thanks, Lauren. I'll be there soon."_

"Michael will be there to pick you up in thirty minutes."

_"Thanks."_

Beca hung up and quickly went to shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs for some breakfast. She only had something small because her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around in it, thoughts of that night pressing on her mind.

_What will I say? What will I wear?_

_Amy and Cynthia must already be at work._

Beca put the bowl into the sink after eating some fruit then went outside to Michael's designated pick up spot.

On her way to the studio, Beca decided to break her streak of going without media and signed into Twitter.

Going to Chloe's page she saw some tour pictures and promotions shots.

She saw that Chloe was now blonde and she looked amazing, as usual, in her pictures. She made the mistake of typing Chloe's name in to check other news and saw that she had been seen out with Kellan Lutz for dinner a while back.

Her heart sank 'til reading that they were 'just friends'.

She was relieved.

_You sold the 'just friends' thing for months, though..., shut up!_

"Here we are, Beca."

Michael broke her from her thoughts by announcing their arrival to the studio.

"Oh.."

She made a quick entrance because she was late for her meeting. Lauren handed her a few files as they walked briskly toward the conference room.

Beca hoped the work day would go by quickly.

It wasn't until 3pm, when Beca had been going over some files in her office, that Lauren entered the room to remind her of the time.

_Huh?_

_Oh shit, the last meeting…_

Beca stood and made her way out, she was surprised to see Michael waiting.

"Uh- is the meeting not here?" she asked Lauren next to her.

"No..." Lauren tried to school her expression. She was surprised that Beca had forgotten.

Both of them slid into the car. "It's the meeting for the movie scheduled for this afternoon."

Beca blinked and her heart leapt way up into her throat.

_THAT'S TODAY?!_

"Okay," Beca replied mechanically. "That's with just the producers, right?"

"Yes... and some of the cast. Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Jesse are already there."

Beca had wondered where Jesse had been. She hadn't seen him for a couple of hours. Even before that, she hadn't really paid attention on account of work and her thoughts of Chloe.

"Jesse?"

"Yes. He left early to pick up his girlfriend, I believe."

_Oh my lord, Jesus, God._

_The one meeting you should have remembered... Fucking hell, Beca!_

"Okay," she replied in a nonchalant manner she didn't feel.

Lauren quirked her eyebrow because Beca had become so quiet but, her thoughts on the matter were cut short as they had arrived at their destination.

"Okay, we're here," Michael unnecessarily informed everyone.

"Michael. You coming with?"

"If you would want me-"

"Yes, okay. Let's go."

Beca stepped out of the vehicle and froze as soon as they entered the building.

Lauren checked her watch and saw that they were already a little late. "Beca…"

"One second... Please."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe had also been running a bit late that day, having just arrived back in L.A. the day before.

Jess had picked her up from the airport and they both raced to the meeting, which was being held in a large theatre hall/dance studio.

Jessica had hugged her friend tight and reached back into the car then up towards the blonde, handing her the necklace.

"Here."

Chloe thanked the brunette actress repeatedly and held it close to her chest before slipping it in her jacket pocket for safekeeping.

She then told Jess about meeting with Beca after the movie meeting for dinner.

Jessica was beyond thrilled and hoped the two would be able to talk things out.

Shortly after the conversation, they parked and ran inside the building to join the others for the meeting. They'd be using the theatre area today, the directors/producers/writers and others would be using the stage to go over the movie.

Chloe chatted with both new and old cast members. Her eyes locked with Aubrey's from afar but she quickly cast them around, looking for seats and tugging at Jess' arm for her to follow.

Jason and David, the movies directors, took stage to began the meeting.

"I think we're waiting for one other..." He looked backstage then over to David, who shook his head signifying whoever they were waiting for hadn't arrived yet.

"No matter. I'm sure they'll be here soon... so, we'll begin with; Welcome, everyone to Raise Your Pitch 2!"

Everyone clapped, some cheered as well.

"We've got another amazing script from the one and only Gail Banks!"

He gestured over to the writer, who gave a smile and waved.

"She's so nice!" Chloe cooed to Jess, who agreed with her assessment.

"We also have our awesome choreographers returning to us," Jason pointed over to two women and two men who had worked on the first movie.

"We'll be doing boot camp, again, people. So, we'll be organizing dance and singing schedules today! We'd like to start next week because the movie release date has been bumped up and we hope to have filming wrapped in a month and a half tops!" Jason voiced as he turned to see David giving both thumbs up.

"Okay. Our final guest has finally arrived. As some of you may or may not yet know, we've decided to go in a new direction with who will be composing the music for this movie. We've kept it all under wraps but, we plan to make this public tomorrow. Please, welcome-,"

Jesse and Beca were waiting just to out of sight behind the side curtains onstage.

"You're late," Jesse commented.

"I fucking forgot!"

Jesse went wide-eyed.

"I wanted to talk to her before all of this," Beca whispered rather desperately.

"Jesse Swanson," David called out and took a few steps to the side, clearing the stage for his special guests, "and Beca Mitchell."

Beca gulped and made her way out onto the stage next to Jesse, giving one hell of an awkward smile and wave towards the group gathered. She stood, uncomfortably, next to Jesse and her eyes didn't need to scan faces long before locking onto Chloe's.

The DJ expelled breath at the woman's beauty.

_She still has that ability. God, the pictures didn't do her justice. She looks phenomenal as a redhead OR a blonde._

Beca couldn't read the woman's expression and her eyes quickly flickered over to look at the side stage again once Jason spoke.

"Joining them to help coach you will be Cynthia-Rose Dean and Amy Wilson."

"Wazzzup!" Amy waved as she and Cynthia Rose walked over to stand next to Beca and Jesse.

Jesse could feel how tense Beca was beside him.

In fact, the whole situation of his girlfriend meddling with Chloe, Chloe needing to explain things to Beca, and Beca needing to talk to Chloe, he felt like the room was suffocating.

"I think everyone can agree it's going to be an exciting couple of months ahead!" David clapped his hands together.

"Now, we're going to pull out a whiteboard-..." Jason had gone to retrieve the board during David's announcement and rolled it to the forefront. "Thank you," David said.

"Now we are going to map out a schedule for singing and dancing. Then we will move on to recording studio schedules."

Beca wasn't listening much so, Jesse took point and negotiated time slots with the choreographers.

The DJ's eyes often met with Chloe's, though, she tried not to linger. She did give the blonde a small smile. Beca also smiled at Jess but, looked away when she saw Aubrey, her eyes gazing back to the whiteboard. She decided to offer some help.

"Okay. These things can all be sorted out once my team and I have time to work with the cast."

Everyone went quiet, surprised of Beca's voice.

"We're still working through some of the songs so, nothing is set in stone. We want the cast to be comfortable when they sing and we don't want people stretching their vocals or anything like that. I ask that my team and I take the first week for vocals. Maybe, in between sessions, we can allot time for stretching in preparations for dancing?"

David and Jason were blinking in shock. If you looked at the audience, quite a few were... including Chloe and Jess.

The choreographers agreed that the time break down would work and began discussing the idea with Beca further.

Meanwhile, Chloe's utter shock began to slowly recede and she turned to Jess.

Jess saw her friend's hardened glare and knew what she was about to ask. "I had no idea," she whispered.

Chloe blinked and gazed back at the smaller brunette onstage. Her eyes raked over Beca who was wearing a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up, faded black skinny jeans and black and gold traps boots with a heel.

She noticed changes in the DJ, as Jessica had stated before.

Beca looked good... Amazing, even. Her hair looked perfect, her face looked the same, though it have a glow to it, and Chloe couldn't really tell but it looked like Beca may have been working out.

Chloe's eyes looked to Beca's wrist, noting she still wore the bracelet she had given her and she smiled. Her smile was short lived at seeing what Chloe felt like were hardened glares from both Cynthia Rose and Amy. However, both women turned their attention back to Beca.

 _The tension in this room is beyond thick_ , she thought to herself as she awkwardly shifted in her chair.

"There certainly are a lot of you," Beca said, drawing Chloe's attention back to the discussion at hand. "I may need more coaches to help with the project." She turned to David and Jason before asking, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Your department."

"Okay, great. We'll most likely break you up into groups of five or so for vocal coaching."

Since everyone was in an agreement, the meeting continued on with more information about the movie; including scripts, which were be handed out that day.

David and Jason ended the meeting, telling everyone to grab some food or drinks if they'd like. They asked everyone to mingle and get to know each other.

Beca left the stage and walked over to Lauren in order to discuss the schedule for the following week.

David and Jason joined the conversation by writing up some sheets to hand out with the scripts.

Chloe left her chair with Jess and immediately found themselves immersed in conversation. Chloe didn't want to seem rude and tried to converse while searching the area for Beca.

Beca was in the same boat and once she and Lauren had finished talking with David and Jason, the DJ escaped to the safe conversation of Jesse, Cynthia, and Amy.

"Well, I think that went well," Amy commented.

"We have our work cut out for us. This should be interesting," Cynthia added.

"I can't believe we're starting already," Beca chimed in, sounding a bit distant.

Cynthia Rose was confused but her facial expression changed to one of mild surprise. "You forgot about the first meeting today, didn't you?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah."

"I've got to go. Aubrey and I are gonna head home," Jesse stated.

"You'll have to wait for the scripts and schedules," Beca informed him, her gaze flitting to the hallway.

_If I go down that hallway and take a left... that's where she is… I can talk to Chloe._

Her heartbeat increased and she interrupted her friends' conversation.

"I'm going to-..." she gestured to the hallway and walked away.

Apart from Michael, who naturally followed after Beca... Cynthia, Jesse, and Amy shared a round of gazes while watching the small brunette leave.

Beca took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before walking into the room.

Chloe had been trying to avoid Aubrey but the other blonde had caught up with her in the room.

"Aubrey, not now," Chloe whispered.

"Please, Chloe, can we talk?"

"Not now."

Aubrey placed a soft hand on her forearm and Chloe tried to brush her off.

"Aubrey-"

"Chloe. J-just let me talk," Aubrey pleaded. She knew she had fucked up big time.

Chloe smiled for the sake of the others around them. "No. Not now and not here."

"Dinner tonight? I'll buy."

"I can't. Look, we'll talk later okay?" Chloe stated before gazing around, the person she was searching for only a few feet away, staring at her.

Beca watched as both Aubrey's gaze and Chloe's fell onto her. Beca offered the faintest of smiles despite how awkward, and maybe angry, the pair appeared to be.

Aubrey let go of Chloe's arm as Beca walked towards them.

Jessica decided to step in and take Aubrey away. "Hey! How about we go say hi to the others. I can introduce you to Zac." She linked her arm with Aubrey's and they walked away, Aubrey's gait reluctant.

Chloe felt the air rush out of her as Beca took her last step. They were now standing within arms reach of each other.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca breathed.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe replied in the same fashion.

There was a brief silent moment before Beca continued "There's so much that needs to be discussed but, first and foremost, I'd like to apologize for not telling you about me working on this movie. I wanted to talk to you about it before all of this started… and I had completely spaced that it was starting today."

"H-how long ago did you agree to do this?"  _I never thought she would work on a movie..._

Beca hesitated before responding. "Last year."

Chloe blinked, her expression blank before her eyebrows drew inwards.

"I wanted to surprise you, being able to work with you... but after everything happened, I-..." Beca scratched the back of her neck, her eyes on Chloe and noticing she wasn't wearing her necklace.

Beca felt a pang of hurt in her heart.

Chloe saw her gaze and her hand went up to her pocket where she had placed the necklace, "I-I've missed you." The actress told Beca, in a blunder, that she had kept the necklace she had been given.

Beca blinked at the rapid-fire phrase but, couldn't keep the small smile from showing. She was elated to hear those words, "I've missed you, too."

David and Jason once again took the stage.

"Okay, everyone. Please line up at the front of the stage to collect your scripts and schedules!"

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "Do you still want to talk? I'll understand if you're tired, I know you just got back today."

Chloe felt a small wave of emotion wash over her, something she hadn't felt since last year. She always felt it whenever Beca said such things to her.

Chloe returned the smile before replying. "Yeah, I would really like that. I'll just-..." she gestured to the stage.

"Y-yeah sure," Beca took a small step back. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay."

"Okay." Beca was still standing there and, once her brain kicked in, she finally turned around to walk outside towards the back parking lot with Michael.

She passed Lauren, who said she'd be catching a lift with Amy so she could return to the studio. Beca thanked Lauren for her help and told her that, once she had finished the necessities, she could take the rest of the afternoon off.

Beca leaned her back against the brick wall and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Michael was quick to connect the dots. That had most likely been the first meeting between Beca and Chloe since they parted ways, last year.

He already found himself hoping the pair would be able to communicate. It had been heartwarming, watching Beca so happy with Chloe.

_Both of them deserve happiness. Perhaps now they can work through things?... I guess the next couple of months will tell._


	44. Communication

Jessica finished her conversation with Aubrey and together they made their way over to collect their scripts. Her eyes often gazed over to Chloe and Beca, of which everything seemed to be going okay.  _Okay that's good. No screaming?… good, good._

Chloe had since collected her script and went to leave but remembered how it was she had gotten here. Turning around Jessica near crashed into her.

"Jeez!"

"Jesus Jess." Chloe voiced in surprise.

"Sorry I was trying to catch up to you. Do you need a lift?" Jess asked.

"Actually yes. I was just thinking that."

"How'd it go?" Jess asked as they began walking out to the parking lot.

"Uhm… good I think? I don't know it was okay we only chatted for a minute or so."

"Good…good well it's good that you are both being mature about it I guess."

"Yeah." Chloe's mind was elsewhere but tried to listen to Jess.

"Did she explain why she is working on the movie?"

"Not really just that she had accepted the role last year… she wanted to surprise me but not like this, she wanted to tell me sooner but she spaced on it… maybe because of the whole phone debacle and us having already planned to meet tonight-… I dunno? I'll find out more tonight."

Jess nodded. She wanted to ask more but they had stepped out into the parking lot where Beca quickly pushed off the wall at the sight of them.

Before either Chloe or Beca could talk, Jessica did, "I'm taking Chloe home so she can grab her car. I was the one that drove her here, so she'll meet you at the restaurant."

"O-okay." Beca spoke, though it may not have been appropriate at this stage she would do the courteous thing and offer, "I can take you home?" she looked to Chloe before Jess, "If you have somewhere you need to be Jess?"

Chloe went to reply but Jess did first, "No that's okay."

"Thank you though." Chloe quickly added, "I won't be long at all."

"Okay sure. I'll uh- I'll text you the address." Beca gave a faint smile and turned towards the car that had just pulled up, "I'll see you soon Chloe." Was her final comment before stepping into the car and closing the door behind her.  
Michael continued on and they made their way to the restaurant.

Once Chloe was in the car with Jess she turned to her friend.

Jess put the car into drive and went on their way before turning to Chloe, "What?"

"What was that about?"

"What? You said so yourself, you should drive so if need be you can get home."

Chloe went quiet at the reminder, but still a part of her wanted to go with Beca.

"I told her I missed her-"

Jess interrupted "Nope don't do that Chloe."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"It's obvious you still like her but you need to take a step back here. Just go to dinner and talk, let Beca be the one to pursue things."

"Okay first of all Jess you are jumping the gun there. I don't even know if she still feels-…" Chloe exhaled, she already had enough going through her mind without all of this, "Look can we just drop it. Whatever will happen, will happen. I want to be in her life though and hopefully she feels the same."

Jess only nodded knowing she was only stressing out her friend now and instead turned on the radio.

Soon enough they pulled up and Jess helped her inside with the luggage before giving her a hug, wishing her luck and that she would see her tomorrow. Chloe ran around to freshen up a little. Her phone buzzed with a text from Beca providing the address, and picking her keys she made her way down to her car.

* * *

Beca nervously sat at the table in a private part of the restaurant. Her fingers tapped against the table whilst her other free hand spun her phone around. Beca's nerves wouldn't settle which was understandable, the waitress approached asking if she would like a drink.

"Just a bottle of the house wine will do fine, thank you."

The waitress left to complete her task.

Beca read over the menu at least 20 times to try and occupy her mind and pass the time. Her phone buzzed against the table and she turned it over to see no new messages, just emails.

_Oh that does remind me though!_

Beca ignored the new emails and instead created a new one to Lauren telling her to contact a couple more of the new artists she had acquired at her label in regards to possibly providing their assistance on coaching for the movie. Beca went on to send a quick message to Ellie also to see how she was doing.

"Hey."

Beca's head snapped up to see Chloe and she stood up to greet her, "Hey, hey,"  _Chill out._ Beca gestured to the chair behind Chloe, to which the blonde smiled at her courtesy and took a seat, placing her handbag underneath the table.

"Did you find the place okay?" Beca asked as she sat back down.

"Yeah, I came here for a lunch one time, that was awhile ago though. They have nice food here." Chloe pulled in her chair.

Beca placed her phone down on the table and flipped it over so as to not be distracted. Her eyes roamed over Chloe, noticing how tan her skin still was, and of how her hair remained long but it had been trimmed. Though she looked a little thinner in the features of her face.

"You're looking good Chloe, the blonde looks really nice on you."

"Thanks," She ran a hand through her loose hair and moved it back to rest behind her ear, "I had the final colour done before leaving for L.A."

"Yeah the tour," Beca smiled at remembering Chloe mention it in her text, "Again congratulations on it all. You must have been busy."

"Thanks Beca, and yeah, it was stressful at times." Chloe mirrored the smile.

The waitress returned with a chiller and the wine. She filled the women's glasses and asked if they were ready to order.

"No, not yet." Beca kindly told her.

"No problem, I'll come back," The waitress smiled and left.

Chloe played with her glass, she had taken the chance to properly wander her gaze over Beca as she had spoken to the waitress. Beca's hair looked to be longer, her eyeliner wasn't as thick but a little more subtle, and there was something else. Regardless Chloe was drawn in by the woman, as she had been so long ago in Cancun.

"You're looking really good too Beca." She then picked up the glass took a sip of her wine to help with her own nerves.

Beca only gave a small smile and a nod, "What- um.. what did you mean in your text about an explanation?"

Chloe's eyes snapped up to meet Beca's light grey steely blues, ones that she had missed sorely, even hearing her voice again made her want to smile. She focused, "We'll order first?"

"Sure." Beca waved over the waitress and they placed their orders.

Chloe took another mouthful of wine. Beca took her own small sip from her glass before waiting for Chloe to continue.

"I guess you must've been pretty surprised when you received my text after so long?" Chloe wondered.

To Chloe's surprise, Beca let out a small breathy chuckle, which sounded good-naturally humorous. This made Chloe's own lips twitch into a smile from the sound she hadn't heard in so long. She was intrigued by what Beca's story might be.

"Yeah you could say that. I-uh.. spilt my coffee all over my leg."

Chloe's eyes widened and she tried to hide her smile, at the same time she hoped Beca hadn't been badly hurt, "Are you-.. oh my gosh were-.. are you okay?"

Beca just nodded, thankful for Chloe's concern "I'll be okay."

Chloe mirrored the nod and exhaled "I should explain… It was a complicated eff' up on my part that I had not received your texts or calls. So uhm, yeah, just hear me out?…"

Beca nodded and listened as Chloe relayed what had happened. Chloe divulged everything, that she had blocked Beca within the few days she had left out of anger and spite, but she had unblocked her not long after. She knew that blocking her was ridiculous and had hoped to hear from Beca. Chloe had at multiple times gone to send a text or call but backed out of it. The rejection had hurt beyond words and Chloe wasn't sure what to say so instead she chose to just let Beca have her space.

Chloe went onto Aubrey's part in this whole fuck up. That she had been the one to reblock her number when Chloe had almost drunk dialed her. Chloe was embarrassed on multiple parts when relaying the information to Beca sitting across from her, moreover the whole thing in general. Chloe had felt horrible that Beca would think she was just blatantly ignoring her. After all that is how she continued to feel when she had not heard from Beca.

Beca had listened to it all and only nodded at times for Chloe to continue. They now sat silently for a moment for the information to roll over in Beca's mind.

Beca's eyes widened before going back to normal, "Well I can't say that I'm surprised it was Aubrey… she had some choice words for me that night. She was right too. I can see that she was looking out for you-"

 _What choice words? We'll get to that later,_ "No Beca it doesn't excuse her to get involved like that. To just block your number and not tell me… All this time I had thought you just didn't want to talk to me whilst you were probably thinking the exact same thing. She made a complicated situation worse." Chloe huffed in anger, before exhaling to calm down, her tone softer now "I wanted to talk to you."

"We're here now," Beca spoke softly, "and I'm happy that we are so we finally can talk."

Chloe let a faint smile show, "Yeah… but please accept my apology for this. I would never-"

"I accept your apology Chloe." Beca interrupted, her words genuine.

Chloe stopped and nodded. Taking a sip of her wine the food soon arrived and they ate. They shared comment on the food and Chloe spoke of her travels for the tour. She didn't mind talking for now because she was sure Beca would have a lot to say, and she did.

Beca hadn't eaten much on her plate. Wiping her mouth with the napkin before placing it on the table she began, "I-..." she cleared her throat, "It's beyond words of how much I want to apologize to you. That night, no those months, I had fun with you Chloe. More fun than I have had… in a very long time, emotions that I hadn't felt in a very long time. You were a great friend to me and more… but I-" Beca moved the napkin around on the table, "I couldn't give you much more than what I was. … I went back to Atlanta when I left L.A. The time that I have spent there I sought to make progress with-" she exhaled," with the troubles and problems I've carried for-.. well for a very long time."

Chloe sat in silence, her heart was thumping whilst she intently listened to Beca. She sat shocked as Beca reached over to place her hand on top of her own, "Please know I am the one that is sorry… I never meant to hurt you, I never-," she had to take breath to calm herself, "You asked me to not toy with your emotions, and I failed… I never thought anyone could ever see something in me the way you did. I was drifting,"  _drowning_  "until you."

Beca could feel Chloe's thumb ring against her skin and with a small peek she confirmed her suspicions as it being the same one she bought in London.

Chloe swallowed, her mouth opening a little as if to say something but she felt frozen. Beca's complete sincerity and words had left her a little stunned.

"I don't blame you at all Chloe. … That night with you and Tom.. it brought up some.. deep issues of insecurity amongst other fears. But you had immediately apologized whereas I had ran. I'm so, so sorry that I had played with your feelings the way I did. Again I-I didn't see…"  _that your feelings were so deep,_

Beca exhaled running her spare hand through her hair, "I cared so much for you, and I still do... it's difficult I know but you have to believe me when I say you mean alot to me Chloe. It's a huge part as to why I got help." Beca's eyes had been fixated on Chloe's but soon they gazed down at their joined hands.

Beca had thought she had lost that privilege to touch Chloe, that perhaps she would never feel her soft skin again.

_Maybe I have though…_

Chloe's watery eyes also shifted down to their hands only for Beca's to slip away, back onto her side of the table.

Beca's eyes went around the area, only seeing their distant waitress from earlier who was waiting if needed.

Beca turned her gaze back to Chloe.  _What is it with this woman?.. there is something and whatever that something is, it has me. It's like it has literally captured me. She's a huge part of my life now… I can't lose her. Not ever again._

Beca had noticed earlier how tired Chloe appeared to be, understanding that today she would be a little jet lagged and rushed due to everything.

"It's been a long day for the both of us," Beca started, "I-.. I know there is more to talk about but I can see how tired you must be from such a crazy day. I don't want to flood your mind with all that I have already but-.. I've been needing to tell you that." Her voice was strong and again she relayed that through her eyes.

"Beca," Chloe breathed the woman's name, it was alot and she was still stunned for Beca to be so open already, "Thank you for telling me that," her eyes diverted down to the table trying to grasp her own words, "It hurt.." her voice was small, "It hurt alot when you left… y-you and I, we-.. we had this connection that I almost instantly fell for. Which was crazy because.. well because I was with someone else, and had been for a long time. Then maybe all too quickly we…" Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's, "It was crazy but I can't deny that I felt something with you… of which I expressed, and probably not in the best of situations but regardless I did. You say you didn't see, well I suppose the same could be said for me, I didn't see how at conflict you were with your emotions… we failed at communicating."

"We did." Beca agreed, "That connection… it was frightening to me. I came to care for you so quickly Chloe. I should have communicated with you of the problems I was having in trying to move forward… Ironically I thought that would push you away, I thought that would result in me being rejected-.." Beca shook her head,  _instead I was the one that did that,_ "I've missed you so much Chloe and I hope we can move forward now with this.. I certainly don't want to lose you from my life, but I understand if you feel differently. The movie...we'll be professional but if afterwards-"

Beca stopped as Chloe's hand had reached across the table and now rested on top of hers, "I meant what I said before Beca, I've missed you.. alot. I don't want you to disappear from my life, not again" she quietly whispered, "Even after the movie I hope you and I remain close, if anything this movie will allow us to communicate more right?" she gave a hopeful smile.

Beca gave a small genuine smile in return, "Right."

Chloe's smile widened but was pulled from her thoughts as she reluctantly removed her hand from Beca's, a small pain hitting her as she did so and sat further back in her chair. She sought to lighten things a little, "I still can't believe you are working on this movie.."

Beca grinned and was thankful for the light change in subject. Near wanting to laugh in agreement, she replied "Yeah well, Jesse was persuasive… hearing your name was even more so."

Chloe's cheeks were a slight hue of red,  _I-is she flirting-no no… but.._

The look in Beca's eyes gave that impression.

They smiled at one another before Beca saw Michael enter their area.

"Damn," Beca had let the time slip her mind and checked her phone to see he had sent some messages.

Chloe's smiled dimmed and wondered what was wrong, she turned to see Michael walking over.

"Miss Beale, " Michael greeted with a small smile.

"Hi Michael." Chloe smiled.

Beca slipped a card to Michael, "Thanks I'll meet you at the door."

Michael nodded and left.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I have to go." Beca's expression was sullen as she stood.

"No that's okay. I suppose I should get some sleep and read over everything for this movie." Chloe stood from her chair and collected her bag before turning to face Beca.

"We'll talk? I assume I'm unblocked now," Beca said in good jest, her smile turned to Chloe.

"You most certainly are." Chloe smiled.  _Despite it all, this connection is still here…_

Beca stood awkwardly for a moment, she wanted to hug Chloe but wasn't sure if she would be overstepping. Chloe could see her usual awkwardness and smiled a little. She too couldn't deny that she wanted to hug Beca. Chloe shifted forward and opened her arms a little in offering. Beca's lips upturned whilst her eyes lit up, which completely warmed Chloe. Beca stepped forward and hugged the woman. Both of them held on for a few moments, it had been so long and they could feel that. The connection even more so as it pulsed around them, before they reluctantly stepped away at arms length.

"It was great seeing you tonight," Chloe spoke genuinely, "it's good we talked."

"You too, and I agree." Beca smiled, "I'll walk you out." She then stated as they walked towards the door.

"Oh we need to pay…" Chloe voiced.

"It's okay I already have."

"What-?…Beca here let me-" Chloe went to offer some cash in her purse but Beca held her hand up.

"Absolutely not Chloe." Beca stated,  _I should be paying for every meal, and I would have no problem in doing that if it were to help with us being close again._

Chloe huffed but placed her purse back in her bag, "Next time I will pay then."

"Next time…" Beca mumbled in shock, she cleared her throat in seeing that Chloe was looking at her,  _Damn did she hear that,_ "Y-yeah, yes definitely."

Chloe gave a small smile at her flustered state as they walked out to the back parking lot, "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, couple of days time if I remember correctly." Beca voiced. She had also gone over the schedule a few dozen times in the car and whilst sitting in the restaurant.

"See you then." Chloe gave a wave and hopped into her car.

"Have a good nights sleep Chloe..."

"You too Beca."

Chloe's car then left the lot as she made her way home.

Beca watched the car leave before turning to her own and stepping inside.

"I apologize if I interrupted Beca," Michael voiced as he drove, handing back the credit card Beca had given him to pay for the meal.

"No that's okay Michael. I didn't realize what the time was. Thank you." She took the card, placing it back into her purse.

Michael had told her he needed to be home at a certain time to pick up Emily from his sisters house.

Soon enough she was dropped off at the house and Beca tried to sneak in. Beca didn't want to go through the inquisition right now. It had been another emotional release and relief in seeing and talking to Chloe tonight.

"HALT!" Amy had jumped out of a room and near collided into Beca.

"Fuck, Amy!" Beca jumped back in shock but quickly stepped around Amy to make her way upstairs.

"How did it go mighty shrimp?" Amy followed.

"Okay… I think. It was good to talk to her," Beca went down the hall to her room only for Cynthia to walk out from one of the other rooms, the brunette rolled her eyes "Riiight so you were just in one of these spare rooms even though your room is downstairs?" Beca asked as she continued on into her room.

"Yeah, just checking it out. Might make the big move into one of these rooms up here." Cynthia replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well if that's the case I'll call Luke. You'll probably need a truck for the long trip up here."

Cynthia chuckled, "Yeah probably."

"Okay yes this place is huge, yes Cynthia was waiting to jump out at you just like I was and yes we would like to know how things went," Amy grinned big with her teeth showing, "Now please."

Beca rolled her eyes at the woman as she sat down on the edge of her large bed.

Amy sat beside her whilst Cynthia remained standing by the doorframe.

Beca shrugged, "It was okay? We talked and she explained why she hadn't replied to my messages."

Cynthia tried to refrain her own eye roll,  _What was the excuse?_ She couldn't help it. Beca was a great friend to her and felt more protective after this ordeal.

Beca then went through what had happened to both an astounded Amy and Cynthia.

"That-that's fucked up." Amy breathed.

Beca exhaled, "Yeah, it didn't help things… especially when we both thought-," she bobbed her head side to side for the girls to catch onto the gist which they both nodded, "But her and Aubrey aren't really getting along because of it I don't think."

"Yeah they looked less then friendly this afternoon at the meeting." Cynthia agreed.

"They weren't sitting together." Amy added.

"Yeah well, anyway… she truly was sorry about it. She really did feel horrible. Then I talked… and I apologized for my actions. I never wanted to hurt her, I have deep issues, I went home to get help,"  _because of you. For you I wanted to give you more, to be better._ Beca cleared her throat after coming back from that thought, "Well yeah just that. Then we talked a little more and we are both on the same page about wanting to stay in each other's lives." She smiled at that and both Cynthia and Amy mirrored it.

"It was really good seeing her." Beca spoke softly before looking over to Cynthia.

"Do you still feel… strongly? for her?" Cynthia asked.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, yes… I still care for her," She exhaled at the silence and stood from her bed,  _I hope she does too…_ "I'm going to have a shower then get some sleep."

"Sure. We'll leave you to it. Talk more in the morning." Cynthia agreed and Amy nodded as she wished Beca goodnight and left the room.

Beca collected some fresh clothes, and turned to go to the bathroom only to find Cynthia still standing by the doorway.

"Do you  _just_  want to be friends with her?" Cynthia had the question gnawing at her, though she figured what the answer might be she was intrigued to hear Beca's answer.

Beca blinked then answered, "No… I feel like saying that it's too soon though you know? But tonight, seeing her again… I instantly felt what I did the first time when I saw her,"

Cynthia quirked her eyebrow, waiting for Beca to explain just what that feeling was.

Beca lightly smiled, at the recollection of Cancun "Enamored… and that connection, it may have been hazy tonight but it was still there. I think she might have felt it too?, but I don't want to jump to anything. Friends is good… and we'll just have to see how things go."

Cynthia nodded and pushed herself off the doorframe she had been leaning on, "Have a good sleep." She then left the room.

* * *

A very similar conversation was being held only a few blocks away.

Chloe sat with Billie in her arms as her and Jessica talked. Chloe had been on her way home but with everything swimming around in her mind, and the fact that she wanted to pick up her baby Billie, she headed to Jess's.

Chloe gave her the brief notes about the dinner; How she had apologized sincerely, that Beca had apologized for everything – that she had gone back to Atlanta and had touched on the vague fact that she had gotten help.

"Like therapy?" Jessica asked.

Chloe shrugged, "Maybe?... I guess she will tell me more once we talk a bit more first."

"Was it good seeing her again?"

"Of course it was." Chloe replied without hesitance, "It was really good to see her. She.." Chloe was trying to place the words, "She looks good." She smiled faintly.

Jess also smiled and reached across to ruffle Billie's head who was sitting in the blondes lap.

"She spoke of how quick she had come to care for me… and the connection we had."

"Had?"

Chloe bit her lip but knew she still felt it, and there was no doubt really. She didn't need to tell Jess that as her friend gave a small nod in understanding.

"We agreed that we had failed to communicate during the time we spent together… that we- well I might have jumped into things too quickly. Especially after Tom…"

Jess nodded, "Yeah well she could have thought she was a rebound or something?"

Chloe's expression fell, "I had never thought of that…" she exhaled, "and no she wasn't! She never was." Her words became instinctively defending.

Jess tried to remedy her words "Sorry I was just talk-"

"No, that's okay," Chloe's tone was soft, "You're right, but she was never a rebound… I felt that connection with her even when I was with Tom. I had a connection with Tom long ago but it was never anything like this."

"So is it too soon to tell if you and her might… rekindle things?"

Chloe scoffed, "Yeah just a little Jess." Her words and expression weren't all that convincing though.

Jess could see that it was definitely something she wouldn't be opposed to.  _The timing could be right for them now… I mean Beca might have worked through her issues…_ "But you're not opposed to it?"

Chloe exhaled and shrugged before standing from her chair and placing Billie down, "Is it okay if we stay here tonight? I'm pretty tired-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're exhausted. And you know there is no need to ask, of course you can." Jess stood from the chair, "The room upstairs next to me is vacant."

Chloe sneered, "God this really is a hotel at the moment isn't it." They made their way upstairs.

"Yeah well… I would expect friends to do the same for me. Besides these guys know not to over stay there welcome." Jess replied.

They stopped at the top stair and Chloe turned to hug her best friend, "Thanks again Jess."

"You got it girl." Jess gave her a warming smile as they stepped back, "You go get some sleep. I need to clean up a bit downstairs." She made her way back down the stairs "We'll talk in the morning."

Chloe yawned and walked into Jess's room, Billie following, to grab some spare clothes to change into before dropping down onto the spare bed in the next room. Billie jumped up beside her, Chloe stroking his, whilst her thoughts went over her conversation with Beca before her eyes could not longer stay open and she fell asleep.

* * *

Beca had awoken early the next morning, had already completed her training session and was in the studio. For weeks now Beca had been privately working on her own voice to bring it up to par. After all she had put a lot of strain on her vocal cords in the past years, she was surprised they were as good as they are. Still she had brought herself in to test her heights and limits with old and new songs, some of which she had written.

Finishing up with her session she left the studio room and headed to her office. Beca went to working through gaining some extra help from fellow artists and friends in assisting on the movie. Already she had Ellie on board who was more than keen, Sam Smith who she had worked with multiple times and that's it.

_So that's Ellie, Sam, Amy, Cynthia, Jesse… one more would help…_

Beca raised her eyes to see that Lauren was behind her desk, she waved in to say hello.

_Oh is it that time already?_

The office soon kicked into gear with the studios becoming busy. Amy stopped by along with Cynthia and Jesse. Beca had phoned home to Sheila to inform her of things. She was of course more than thrilled that she had talked to Chloe and that they were mature in their discussion.

" _When are you seeing her next?"_

"A couple of days time is when she is scheduled to come in. But-.. uhm-" Beca ran a hand through her hair as she sat further back in her office chair, moving her foot along the ground to send herself swiveling.

" _What is it?"_

"I spoke to Dr. Evans and her input was… somewhat helpful, she encourages it…" Beca spoke vaguely.

" _About what honey? You're going to have to fill in some gaps for me here."_

"I was thinking of asking Chloe out on a date. We'll have more of a chance to talk? and- and maybe try again?"

" _It's okay to be nervous Beca. I would ask if you're sure but I think both you and I know the answer to that. You still care for her and from the sounds of things she might do as well. It's more than worthwhile giving the both of you, together, another chance."_ Sheila encouraged.

"I mean… I mean I guess it's moving fast to ask? but-.. but even when Chloe and I were together last year, it felt like I have known her for longer then what I had. There is still so much more we are yet to discover about each other and I would really like to do that with her."

Sheila was beyond tempted to say the four-letter word. Beca had come far from where she had been but it wasn't her place to dishevel her daughter right now, instead she gave her support.

" _You've already come so far with yourself Beca. Try again. Just like you are with your singing, writing, everything baby… you're stronger Beca-"_

"I'd like to think so…"

" _You are."_ Sheila's words strong in their delivery  _"Test the waters Beca. Ask her out for coffee, go to dinner. There's nothing wrong with asking, so ask her."_

"Yeah I think I will. The schedule is… crazy for these next few weeks ahead. Literally crazy."

" _Well don't push yourself harder then what is necessary. I know you will."_

Beca let a light chuckle pass her lips, "Yeah you're right. But I will make time to ask Chloe out."

" _Good to hear. Oh I'm late,"_ Beca could hear background noise as Sheila moved around,  _"I will talk to you again soon Becs- oh before I go have you gotten around to playing your guitar yet?"_

"Yeah a little…" Beca replied. She had played the instrument a few times now, but not for very long. Sheila even had a small go at the instrument whilst she was staying in Atlana hoping to encourage her daughter, "I'm getting there."

" _I know you are Becs. I love you and I will talk to you again soon. Be safe."_

"I will, and love you too. Bye."

Beca hung up and her mind went towards an upcoming conversation and words that would string together in making a sentence to ask Chloe out to dinner. Yeah the process seemed like she should bring out a whiteboard and start brainstorming.

_Where should we go?... maybe something small first and then something bigger for the next one, to see if she would still be interested. A next one?! Let's just focus on the first one that hasn't even happened yet._

_And shit I have that song compilation list to finish for the movie. What am I doing for another assistant?-.._

Beca's eyes shot wide and quickly she reached for her phone. Clicking his name she waited for him to answer and once he did, Beca offered the job. Beca only had to sweet talk a little in convincing him, but soon enough he folded and agreed he would be there for when they would start. Thanking him immensely she hung up and went back to work. Only that when she did, her mind then held up a huge stop sign and asked; what about the other  _main_  situation.  _Chloe._

Beca tapped her phone and texted her.

**Beca: Hey how are you today? Hope you slept well last night.**

Beca bit her bottom lip before she pressed send. Placing her phone down she went back to work. Well she tried to anyway to distract her from waiting and staring at her phone.

* * *

Chloe had returned home after having breakfast with Jessica and the gang who were also residing there.

Placing Billie down she set to packing away her clothes from her suitcases and cleaned up a little. During which she read the lines for her script. Reaching for her jacket that she wore last night her mind quickly flashed a memory of her necklace being in the zipper. Placing the jacket on a hanger she pulled the necklace out of the pocket before hanging it up in her wardrobe.

Walking over to her dresser she looked down to where her other jewelry and boxes sat. Chloe looked up into the mirror, looking at her bare chest for where a necklace could sit. She only hesitated for a couple of seconds longer before unsnapping the hook and placing it around her neck, securing it in place. Her fingers skimmed the gold arrow and faintly smiled.

Her smile grew as she heard her phone go and saw Beca's name on the screen. Well correction, her nickname which made Chloe smile even more.

**BecRawr: Hey how are you today? Hope you slept well last night.**

**Chloe: I'm good thanks. Just unpacking and cleaning up a bit. I think I just passed out last night. I was exhausted. How are you?**

Chloe clicked send and went into the kitchen, deliberating on what items she would need when going to the grocery store. Her phone buzzed along the counter top.

**BecRawr: Good to hear. Being back at home with Billie must be a good feeling. I'm good thanks. I've overused the word good in this text haven't I?**

Chloe chuckled.

**Chloe: Goodness no ;)**

**BecRawr: Good god what a relief. Moving on :) I wanted to ask when you would next be free? Maybe we could grab a coffee?**

Chloe blinked a few times at her phone, her excitement began to seep through and mentally went through her plans. She had already agreed to have some of the girls over tonight for dinner and drinks. Tomorrow she would have gym in the morning, script-reading time and then her afternoon was clear.

**Chloe: I would like that. I'm free tomorrow afternoon.**

Chloe had made her way downstairs and into her car. Pulling out of the garage Chloe stopped at seeing her neighbor from across the road coming up to her. The blonde gave a polite smile and a wave as she approached Chloe's window which rolled down so she could lean in.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey Jenna."

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks, I'm just heading to the grocery store."

"Oh, I won't hold you up. It might not be anything but the other night when I came home, uhm maybe 3 or 4 days ago? There was someone sitting outside of your apartment for a long time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I'm not sure how long she was there for, it looked like a female but she had a hoodie on though."

_What?... no it couldn't-…_

Chloe acted with an uncaring shrug but her expression was attentive, "Oh okay. Strange well thanks for letting me know Jenna."

"Yeah of course. I haven't seen that person since so maybe they had the wrong address? Anyway I'll let you go." Jenna smiled and stepped away from the car.

"Yeah, well thanks again Jenna. I'll keep an eye out." Chloe moved the driving stick into drive.

Jenna gave a nod and a wave as she turned and made her way back towards her house.

Chloe continued her trip down to the grocery store but wondered if it might have been Beca that Jenna had seen that night. Parking the car she made her way inside and began her grocery shopping. Chloe was half way through the list when she pulled out her phone to see a reply from Beca.

**BecRawr: Perfect. Tomorrow afternoon it is then, 3pm.**

Chloe smiled and was looking forward to it. The rest of her shopping went rather smoothly with only a couple of people recognizing her and asking for autographs. Chloe paid for her items and packed the car, heading home to the apartment.

Unpacking everything she quickly began preparing some food for her friends that would be arriving soon. Jess had offered to come over and help which she gratefully accepted.

Jess was peeling some of the food ingredients, "I don't know why you decided to have the girls over tonight. You only just got back. Not to mention you have your birthday in a few days time."

Chloe took a small sip of her wine, "Yeah well with the movie and the schedule starting this week I'm not sure when we will be able to catch up again. I might just have to do a dinner for my Birthday this year I think. Besides I haven't seen most of them since last year."

"Yeah I'm just saying." Jess replied before placing the items into the fry pan, "And don't you worry about your birthday, it's going to be fun!"

Chloe walked towards the fridge and opened the door "Do you want some wine?"

"Yes please."

Whilst Chloe poured half a glass each Jess watched as the woman's expression was contemplative.

"Okay?" Jess drawled.

Chloe's eyes snapped up to meet Jess's, "What?" she passed the glass to Jess who thanked her.

"What's the serious expression for?"

Chloe sipped her wine and stirred the contents in the pan, "Well this afternoon Jenna- my neighbor from across the road," Chloe turned to face Jess who nodded for her to continue, "She came over to tell me that a woman had been sitting outside my apartment a few nights ago."

"Oh, really?" Jess took a sip of her wine, "I'm telling you Chloe you should move into a more secure area with a larger sectioned off area."

"I've never really had a problem with stalkers, yet, thank goodness. But you know that this area is pretty high up and secure. Security is usually going around."

"Yeah well where were they that night?"

Chloe shrugged, "… I think it might have been Beca."

Jess quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you think that? Did she say it looked like her?"

"Well, no, apparently the woman had a hoodie on. But I think that might have been when Beca came to your house that night?"

Jess went through her phone calendar to try and match the night and indeed found that the reported night of the hooded woman on the step was the night Beca had come to her house.

"Hmm.." Jess hummed, "Maybe you should ask her?"

"Yeah.. maybe. We're going to meet up for coffee tomorrow afternoon."

The doorbell rung and Jess pushed herself off from the counter she had been leaning on, "Oh okay, that should be fun." She replied as she went to let the other girls in.

Chloe found no sarcasm in her friends voice but regardless she asked, "You don't approve?"

"What?" Jess quirked an eyebrow, "No I didn't mean-… sorry if it came across that way-"

"No, it didn't but I-… I don't know, do you think I shouldn't?"

They only had a few second before the girls would be at the door. Jess gave an encouraging smile, "Chloe you're going for coffee, that's fine. Hang out with Beca, that's fine. I mean we will all be working on a movie together now…."

"But?"

"Well I don't think you need me to tell you… but just be careful with that over enlarged heart of yours, yeah?"

Chloe only nodded, taking her friends words on board as she moved towards the door and opened it for her friends. Chloe smiled big and hugged three of her friends who were the first to arrive.

* * *

Beca woke early the next morning and after her workout routine and shower, she was driven down to the studio to begin work early.

Miscalculating how much there was to finalize before the actors were to come in around tomorrow to begin their training/studio time, was her fault.

She ran around most of the day trying to organize some rooms in which the actors could learn.

 _Hmm… maybe tomorrow we'll just introduce everything to them, all the songs and such._ Beca thought to herself. She was set on that idea but regardless they needed to prepare for the week.

Instruments needed to be placed into certain rooms, chairs, sheets of music, whiteboards, and thankfully Lauren was mostly on top of that situation. Michael also helped with the moving whilst Beca summoned all her coaches for a meeting.

Already seated in the room were Amy, Cynthia and Jesse. Beca stood and gave a quick hug to Sam, then Luke who she had messaged basically at the last minute.

"Thanks." She smiled as he moved past her.

"Yeah no problem Becs." Luke smiled and sat beside the others.

The next person to walk in near tackled Beca with her hug, "How's it going Beca boo!?"

Beca scoffed, "Good to see you as well Ellie. Thanks for coming."

Ellie pulled back from the hug and smiled at her friend, already noting the differences, "Yeah well it wasn't that difficult, I've actually got a pretty chill year this year considering concerts. No way I was going to pass this up, I'll sort out these actors if need be!"

Beca smirked, "I'm sure you will. It'll be interesting seeing as most of them think you're sweet."

"Oh I am, but when it comes to music and possible pre-madonna's or divas, I will unleash my wrath. You hear me on that one, right Amy?" The blonde turned to the other sitting at the table.

"Damn straight! Krakens will be unleashed and those in my way will thrash about trying to stay above water as they cower and fear my almighty Kraken. They will fear us Ellie." Her tone serious and dark.

Everyone was a little concerned as they turned to Amy.

Cynthia just shook her head, "Sometimes I'm concerned for what goes on in that mind of yours."

Ellie laughed and looked back to Beca, "You're looking good Beca. We'll have to catch up, but first, let's do this meeting." She walked over to the table and took a seat.

Beca closed the door and walked up to the front of the room. First off were the introductions to the other artists in the room, then they were underway with overviewing the actors/actresses, the possible songs/set lists, plans for studio times and schedules. Everyone was taking notes and placing their questions or input into the suggestions for songs and coaching methods.

"Will we be required on set?" Ellie asked, "You know when they start filming?"

"I'm not all that sure," Beca started.

Jesse held up his hand and all eyes turned to him, "We might be required at times. Just to do some vocal warm-ups. Despite that they will be singing along with their pre-recorded voices they will have to sing. Otherwise it looks overly fake."

"Okay then." Ellie voiced.

Beca took the reigns once more, "Okay so this will all begin tomorrow. Which I've decided we're going to use as a kind of 'overview day'. I'll be emailing all of the actors coming in tomorrow and asking that they prepare a song to sing in front of us. We can really see what we are working with, then maybe go on to assign groups," she waved her hand about to infer 'so-on' and 'whatever else', "As I said before we won't be putting them into the studio just yet. The next few days is to really understand where these people are vocally and what songs should work."

"Their strengths and weaknesses," Sam commented.

"Yeah exactly. Don't throw them into the deep end. We'll listen, give some feedback and… I was thinking to trial out the main songs at the end of the day but I think it's too soon. Let them read over it then come in prepared the following day?"

Everyone was at an agreement and that they would reconvene early tomorrow morning to begin.

"May the lord have mercy on our souls." Amy commented as they stood and all shook hands before leaving the room.

Beca cleaned up her papers and notes left on the table only to find that Ellie hadn't left.

The blonde sat back in the chair with a small smile playing at her lips, "How are you Beca?"

Beca sighed and took a seat, "Yeah I'm okay. This is going to be a lot of work."

Ellie nodded, "How was your break?"

Beca shrugged, and went quiet, "It was tough. Turns out I'm more fucked up then I thought."

Ellie leveled her glare as if to say 'Don't say that'.

Beca continued, "Kind of true though… but I'm working through it. Doctor Evans really thinks I'm making progress. I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch up for your birthday."

"That's okay Beca don't worry about it. It was good to hear from you when you called anyway. And it's good to hear about your progress Beca. I'm sure you are, as I said you're looking great. Apart from the tired circles under your eyes." She laughed, "Now answer me this, have you been working out a little?"

Beca smiled and stood from her chair, "Helps when I wake up early."

Ellie gasped in excitement but Beca quickly shot her down before she could ask, "No! I'm not doing some crazy fucking boot camp workout with you. No."

Ellie chuckled, "Awww. I won't be that tough on you." She stood from her chair also and followed Beca out.

"Bullshit you won't be."

Ellie again chuckled, that would be true. "Hey I have a favour to ask. I can stay at a hotel but I thought I would ask if I could maybe stay at your place?"

"Yeah sure, of course you can Ell. Luke is staying as well. Amy and Cynthia are living with me too."

"Jeez it is a full house. Are you sure it's no-"

"Ellie," Beca interjected, "There's probably only another 15 or so fucking rooms in this ridiculously large place I'm renting. It's fine."

"Okay cool. I haven't even seen it yet! Can't wait."

"Michael could take you and Luke back to the house soon. We're almost done here for the day."

"Wait where are you going? You're not coming back with us?" Ellie asked as they walked into Beca's office.

Beca threw down the papers onto her desk and gathered up her things to leave, "Uhm no. I-"  _is it a date? No, wait- well not yet. Maybe if things go well-_

"Earth to Beca?" Ellie voiced, her hand waving in front of Beca's dazed face.

Beca snapped back, "Oh uh sorry."

Ellie have a small smile and sat down, "Sooo, where are you going hmm?"

"I'm meeting Chloe for a coffee."

"Oh? Is this first time you're meeting since last year?"

"No we met last night." Beca informed and gave an overview of everything with the meeting and how they met there and went to dinner.

Ellie listened but wasn't yet convinced of Chloe.  _She seems like a sweet girl. They were both pretty cute when together. I haven't seen Beca like that… ever I don't think. I guess she helped Beca in a sense… that she went and got help. I suppose it's good that they are being mature about it; I mean they do have this movie to do._

"Well…" Ellie sighed with the information overload, "It's good that you two are talking through things."

Beca only nodded in agreement.

"You know on my way over here I saw on some celeb news program of you being confirmed as working on this movie," Ellie informed, "have you heard the feedback?"

"No, I haven't."

"It's huge. I just wanted to let you know is all but the paparazzi will probably multiply."

"Great."

"Yeah well, no one thought you would do a project such as this…"

Beca felt like there was more, "aaand?"

"And well, of course there will always be rumors about you and Chloe, but now they are kind of resurfacing. Both of you will be closely watched. Again I just wanted to let you know."

Beca nodded, "Thanks… I suppose I should have seen that coming."

Ellie didn't note any difference in Beca though. No tensing or worry laced in her voice, only understanding in reply to what Ellie told her.

"I'm going to go." Beca informed and made her way around the desk towards the door.

"Okay well you should let Michael accompany you both. Luke and I can just get a lift with Amy or Cynthia."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea actually. You sure?"

Ellie stood and made her way out with Beca, "Yeah go. We'll see you later on."

"Okay, thanks again Ellie."

Ellie smiled and made her way down the hall to check the instruments.

* * *

Chloe had been reading over the final script for the movie and had been doing so most of the day. It would be an interesting plot, as the college singing group plus some new freshman would be entering a larger scale singing competition. Having won a large competition last movie, the stakes are higher this time. The toughest groups from all over the world will be competing. Therefore some of the male group members from the last movie will also be joining their own team to have the numbers. Both teams aren't happy about competing together, and will have a fair few trials throughout their road to the final competition.

The alarm on her phone broke Chloe's concentration and placing the script down she stopped the alarm and quickly jumped up from the couch. Going down the hall she tapped on the door, "Jess, I'm leaving now so I'll see you when I get back."

Jess had stayed and after the gym they had split into separate rooms to start learning their scripts. Jess was going to leave earlier but agreed to stay and look after Billie.

"Okay have fun. I'll see you later. Just text me when you are coming back."

"Yeahp I will!"

Chloe grabbed her hat, sunnies and handbag before heading out the door.

Driving to the small café suggested by Beca on the outskirts of L.A. just near the beach, Chloe parked her car and walked the small distance.

Chloe felt her nerves return slightly, her breathing pick up as she entered the café. Looking around she couldn't find Beca anywhere,  _maybe she's late- wait.._ Spotting the brunette at a table outside through the window, Chloe smiled and made her way out.

Beca was also wearing a hat, and her back was to Chloe as she looked to be gazing around.

"Hey,"

Beca quickly turned and stood, "Hey," she smiled.

"You don't have to stand for me,"

"Common courtesy." Beca shrugged and she stepped forward to give Chloe a hug. The blonde was surprised for a moment before she returned the hug and then took a seat across from her.

"It's a nice area here," Chloe commented, taking a look around. The faint smell of the sea breeze floated around as well as the aroma of coffee.

"Yeah it is. Michael made me aware of this place. Would you like something to drink?" Beca stood.

"Yeah I'll come with you,"

"I can get it."

"Thanks, but I'll come with."

Beca smiled and they went inside peering up at the board.

"Hmm…" Chloe hummed trying to make a decision.

"They have caramel latte's." Beca informed.

Chloe stopped and looked to Beca, "I was just thinking of that."

"Yeah I remember you ordering one before." Beca replied and cleared her throat as she looked back to the board.

Chloe gave a small genuine smiled, her eyes lingering on Beca.

"You can go first." Beca voiced.

Chloe nodded and looked to the woman as she gave her order. The barista composed herself of star struck from the pair and wrote down the order, taking the money and giving change.

The same was for Beca who ordered a stronger coffee, needing the extra shot of energy.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked as they stood to the side waiting.

"Busy. I met with the coaches today and we started maneuvering the office around for all of you tomorrow. I've got my work cut out for me that's for sure."

"When I was cast for the first movie, it was rather chaotic, but fun. I'm sure you will do great Beca."

"Thanks, with the coaches I have, I'm a little more confident we should be able to pull through. I honestly didn't realize how many cast members there are, and there is more to come."

"Yeah well we've taken on extra people for this huge competition we are all apart of for the movie. Are you working on the music for the other groups too?"

"Yeahp. They aren't coming in for another week or so though apparently."

"Chloe?" The barista called out as she placed the coffee down.

Chloe walked over and thanked her as she placed a lid over the cup. Beca was soon called after and did the same.

Chloe was confused as to why she had two cups, "Who's the extra one for?" she gestured to the cup as they walked outside.

"Michael." Beca answered as she went over to the man and handed him the cup.

 _Oh I didn't even see him there._ Chloe thought as she gave the man a small nod and smile in hello. He did the same, and went back to reading something on his phone.

Beca sat back down and took a long mouthful of her coffee, sighing in content as the sweet hot liquid went down her throat.

Chloe did the same with her own drink which tasted heavenly, "Oh wow that is-"

"Good right?"

"Amazing!" Chloe smiled and placed the cup down on the table.

Beca smiled at her familiar enthusiasm, "How's the script reading going?"

"Getting there."

"Cool."

Silence overcame them, but it wasn't awkward, instead they took a moment to look at one another. Even with their sunglasses on they both shared a smile at the familiarity of being together once more.

"Have you any festivals coming up this year?" Chloe asked, wanting to progress with the conversation.

Beca shook her head, "No. I'm taking a break this year. Though this movie will only keep me for a couple of months, I'm going to... well I'm thinking about, maybe recording or making some new songs." She was yet to tell anyone that.

"Oh really? That sounds great Beca. Like some new mixes or?"

The way Chloe's face lit up at that information made Beca's own nerves about the task simmer.

"Uhm yeah, some new mixes but mostly songs. Like singing the songs I have written actually."

Chloe felt her heartbeat a little faster in excitement at the prospect of hearing Beca's voice, "Wow that's so awesome Beca. So you're going to do an album?"

"Uh maybe? I haven't really thought about that. I've just thought that maybe I could jump in studio and give it another chance. I think it would be good to finally sing the words that have been trapped in my mind for these past few years."

Chloe could only nod, she could see that Beca was nervous about doing so.

"I like to think I'm making progress," Beca continued as she gazed around, spotting some photographers across the road she sighed in disappointment. She wanted to tell Chloe more but didn't feel comfortable with the possibility of being overheard.

Chloe followed her eyeline and saw that a few paparazzi had gathered across the road. She couldn't help but feel the fear crawl up into her mind of Beca not wanting to be seen out with her. Chloe's P.R team had informed her of how the news went about Beca Mitchell joining the movie's production. That this was likely to happen.

Beca didn't miss Chloe's reaction.

"Chloe, I don't care that they are over there. But I wanted to talk to you about things more privately," Beca began, "In regards to my time spent in Atlanta. It-" she exhaled, "It was, hard. I was faced with alot that I had pushed away and neglected to feel or deal with." She wore a blank mask for the paparazzi despite the sadness in her voice.

Chloe was also keeping a blank face, her hand itched to reach across the table and hold Beca's in comfort, to tell her to continue, "Beca-"

"Do you want to continue this conversation somewhere where we can't be bothered by-" Beca gestured with a tilt of her head to the paparazzi.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah I would like that. Where do you want to go?"

"I would offer my place but it's a little overcrowded. Apart from that we can go to my studio?"

"We can just go back to my place?" Chloe offered. She felt a small worried pang hit her, that it might be too soon but she pushed that away.  _Don't be ridiculous, she's coming over to talk and we need privacy, it's fine._

Beca took a long drink of her coffee to finish it off then place it on the table, "Yeah let's do that. You drove here?"

"Yeah I'm parked just up the road."

"So are we. We'll walk you there and then I'll meet you at yours?"

"Okay."

They both stood and collected their things. Well, it was like a swarm had hit them. The paparazzi began to move in closer whilst a few other people came up asking for photos.

Chloe obliged, as did Beca as they stood on either end of those wanting a photo. They thanked them both and some had the audacity to ask if they were going out. Both Chloe and Beca ignored such questions and would only say 'no problem' or 'have a good day' to fans before they made their way up the road.

Michael was basically yelling at the paparazzi to "move back!" He watched as Beca and Chloe walked aside one another. He wondered where they were going but saw Chloe walk up to her car.

"See you." Chloe voiced as she gave Beca a quick hug and jumped into the car.

Beca put her phone up to her ear, feigning a call as she said 'bye' to Chloe. Herself and Michael kept walking up the street, whilst Chloe honked the horn and waited for those to move so as she could leave. Finally she pulled away only to look back and see the paparazzi still following Beca.  _Jesus, I didn't think it would be this bad. I hope she makes it to her car okay. Michael's with her, I'm sure he will sort out some of the jerks if need be._

Beca continued up the street, pretending to talk to someone on the phone.  _Okay I fucked up here._ You see her car wasn't anywhere near Chloe's, it was in the opposite direction. She didn't want to leave Chloe to the hoard of paparazzi though.

Beca turned into a medium sized clothing store with Michael right behind her, "You go get the car and I'll wait in here until you bring the car up out front."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go."

However Michael didn't make his way out front, instead he went up to the desk asking one of the young women if there was a back exit. Luckily there was. Michael turned to Beca who looked at him and saw that he gestured to follow.

"Where are we going?" Beca wondered.

"Back exit." Michael informed and led them through to the opposite street. From there they were lucky to not be disturbed, regardless Beca quickly jumped into the car before any could recognize her. Michael was swift in pulling the car out and leaving.

* * *

Chloe just parked her car and was on her way up to clean the apartment a little. However she stopped remembering that she was yet to collect her mail. Removing her sunglasses and placing them into her bag Chloe picked up the bundle of envelopes and flipped through some, before she looked up to find Beca at the door.

Quickly she opened it, "Hey, come in."

"Thanks. That was a little crazy."

"No kidding," Chloe closed the door behind her, "Did you and Michael get out of there okay?"

Beca waved it off, "Yeah it was nothing." She removed her own sunnies and hung them in the crease of her top.

They made their way into the elevator and then out to her door of the apartment. On their way up Chloe remembered that Jessica was in her apartment. Hastily she typed a message saying, 'Please stay in your room. Beca is coming over for a bit. I will explain later. Thanks x'

"You okay?"

Beca's voice made Chloe's eyes snap up to see that they were at her door,  _Oh how long have we been standing here?_

Beca second-guessed if Chloe might want her here, but Chloe gave a small breathy chuckle and shaking her head as she moved towards the door to unlock it.

"Yeah all good. Just spaced out for a second." Chloe stated and walked inside.

Beca followed and closed the door behind her. The hallway looked the same, with the new addition of some photos from London, some including her which she smiled at. She watched Chloe place her mail down on the bench and her hat before walking on into the kitchen area, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh yes, water please." Beca replied as she wandered through to meet Chloe.

Chloe poured them both a glass and turned, holding out Beca's glass. Though something about the brunette's eyes made her breathing hitch a little. They were soft but glistening in a way.

"Thanks." Beca accepted the glass from Chloe, as she took off her own hat and placed it down on the bench "You-…uhm," her eyes went to Chloe's neckline to her eyes which were confused, so she continued, "You're wearing your necklace."

Beca had noticed the gold arrow earlier at coffee and felt gratified that Chloe was wearing it, though she hoped it wasn't just to appease her.

However Chloe's smile told differently, still Beca felt as though she should say something, "You know you don't have to wear it, if you don't want to…" she tried to keep her voice nonchalant.

Chloe's smile dimmed, "No I want to. I love this necklace…" a pang hit her in the chest in saying that word, the air suddenly felt hot and thick so she moved on, "I had lost it actually, I was really upset when I couldn't find it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah Jess had it though thank god." Chloe took a long mouthful of her water, feeling though her throat was constricted.

Beca gave a grateful smile at how Chloe spoke of her gift that she had given her.  _She still loves it… I wonder if that includes… me? You're jumping ahead of yourself here. Of course she doesn't you ran from her._

Beca exhaled, leaving her glass on the bench she moved out of the kitchen.

Chloe's eyebrows drew in, placing her glass down on the bench she followed Beca into her lounge area.

Beca once again gazed around, looking out to the dimming sun across L.A below. She knew Chloe was somewhere behind her and was patiently waiting.

"How do you not hate me Chloe?" she whispered.  _Wait what?! Where the hell are you going with this? Reel it in, be calm-_ "Maybe you do, and you should, I wouldn't blame you." She fiddled with her bracelet before turning around to look at Chloe, "I don't want your sympathy because that isn't what I deserve. It still kills me for what I did and how I treated you."

Chloe forced her body to move as she shook her head, "Beca I don't hate you… I fucked up that night as well. I betrayed your trust."

"I'm-" Beca exhaled, "This isn't the conversation I was planning to have and why I asked that we leave that café… I apologize. I guess I just didn't see you giving me the time of day after everything?"

Chloe stepped closer, "Exactly Beca, after  _everything_. Despite that event, there was so much more we shared… I-… to just throw all of that away? … I can't."

Beca's own feet began to shift forward, "I told you I went back to Atlanta," they were standing in arms length of one another. She tore her eyes away and took a seat on the couch beside them.

Chloe only nodded in the shift of conversation, she to lowered herself down to sit on the couch.

"I got help… I went to therapy." Beca eyes bore into the coffee table in front of them, "I honestly didn't think I was so… so fucked up. I've let so much sit in my mind, in the furthest depths of my mind, keeping it all at bay because I didn't want to deal with anything. It was too hard," she shrugged, "I thought it would be easier to just ignore it all… of course, that was until, you." Beca shifted her gaze carefully into Chloe's eyes.

Beca gave a small pathetic smile and shrugged, "I don't know… I don't know how you did it. This connection, you and I… to where I felt comfortable. Comfortable to smile, to laugh, and talk… talking to you and telling you things…  _shit_  that scared me. For the first time, I wanted to be better then what I was. Believe me I tried, but there was just too much to work through. I'm still working through it, but as I said I think I'm making progress. I'm just so sorry you got swept up in it all."

Against her better judgment Chloe's hand itched across from her thigh to reach over and rest over Beca's, "I feel comfortable with you too Beca… I was scared too. I-.. that connection was new to me. I mean," she gave a breathy laugh and shake of her head, "I guess I thought what I had with Tom was love, but I've thought about it since and… not once, well I mean I did but I never really wanted him to move in with me… and that's just crazy because we were together for so long. There are other things too that make me question why I was with him for so long. But what I had with you?, blew all of that right out of the water… it threw me out of the water too because, as I said, I had never felt like that before…"

Beca bit her bottom lip, she didn't miss all the past pretenses and tried to mask the tears surfacing. It was heartache in feeling Chloe's thumb and the cool silver band around it, rub across the skin on her hand. She wanted to feel more but again she thought that maybe she never would. That struck hurt right into Beca's chest.

"Chloe, please."

Chloe stopped at the woman's plea and looked into Beca's glassy eyes, "I-… don't want to lose you."

Chloe shook her head, "You won't, we said that. We'll stay in each others lives. I mean I still want that… you do to right?" she was almost afraid of Beca's answer,  _Has she changed her mind?_

Beca nodded her eyes gazing down at the lips she often ached of kissing again.

Chloe let a small sigh of relief pass her lips, and didn't miss Beca's lowered glance. Chloe's own eyes betrayed her in doing the same thing.  _Don't, no, don't do that. Eyes up Beale._

"Chloe…" Beca's voice quivered as she decided to just go for it.

Chloe just swallowed and tried to calm her heartbeat.

"Would," she moved in closer she couldn't help it, "Would you maybe, like to have dinner with me?-"

Meanwhile in a room down the hall a half asleep Jessica opened up the door and began to walk towards the kitchen to quench her thirst.

"Chloe are you here!?-oh.." Jessica's eyes widened at seeing Chloe and Beca sitting very closely together, their heads close to one another,  _No fucking way._

Chloe could feel the slight hot breathe of Beca upon her lips but moved away at hearing Jessica's voice.

Chloe cleared her throat, "Yeah Jess." She turned her head to look at her friend.

"Hey…," her eyes shifted to the brunette, "Hey Beca."

Beca had been looking away but turned to force a small smile, "Hi Jess."

"… Sorry to interrupt. I-I'm just going to get a drink." Jess pointed to the kitchen and swiftly walked into it, escaping the awkwardness.

The small pitter-patter of feet could next be heard as Billie who had been in the room with Jessica was now allowed out. Billie went straight over to his dog bowl for a drink.

Chloe peered back at Beca who was looking anywhere but at her. Beca collected her nerve and looked Chloe in the eye, she wouldn't run, she would await Chloe's answer.

Chloe exhaled and ran a hand through her hair trying to gather her wits.  _Jesus we nearly kissed? It's too soon for that right?! Wait… is she asked me on a date?... …_

Beca could see the wheels turning in Chloe's mind and thought she may have overstepped.

She wanted to say yes, it was on the tip of her tongue, but the warning over her mind and heart prevented it, "Dinner? uhm-… can I think about it?" she gave a small reassuring smile.

Beca was disappointed yes, but she was elated that Chloe would even consider it. With a smile Beca nodded, "Yeah of course."

Chloe mirrored the smile as both of their eyes once more took glance upon each other's lips. Beca was the first to tear hers away this time, and stand from the couch "I should go. I've got some more things to run by before tomorrow. We uh- we also sent some emails around for some things to be prepared fro tomorrow- so uhm, yeah there's that."

"Okay, I'll have a look." Chloe also stood and followed Beca to the door.

Billie came over to say hello which Beca stopped to ruffle his fur. Chloe smiled and picked up her baby, as they continued to the door.

_My hat… actually forget it. Jess is in there and it could be awkward._

Instead Beca opened the door and turned to face Chloe, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll see you then." Her smile was small but genuine and it mirrored on Beca's lips. Chloe opened her spare arm for a half hug which Beca didn't hesitate to accept.

Beca gave one last ruffle to Billie's head before she turned and left.

Chloe watched her go, as the elevator doors closed before she closed her own door. With a long exhale she turned to find Jess in the hall with a waiting expression that screamed 'explain'.


	45. Sing Me Song

"Thanks Jess." Chloe stated sarcastically as she let Billie down onto the ground.

"Sorry, but not sorry? You two were totally about to kiss!"

At Chloe's hesitation Jessica's eyes widened, "Or you two had already kissed? Oh my go-"

"No Jess!" Chloe cut off with aggravation. So much was going through her mind already the last thing she wanted was to have a 'Jessica inquisition' on the situation.

"You were sitting, pretty close." Jess's voice was soft. She could tell Chloe was annoyed but she couldn't help but delve further into what just happened.

"What happened to you staying in the room?" Chloe asked as she passed Jess and went into the kitchen, fixing herself a drink.

Jess was confused, following Chloe back into the kitchen "Uh I was thirsty and came out for a drink?" she held up her glass of water to prove.

"Did you not get my text?"

"No I fell asleep, sorry."

Chloe sighed, "That's okay." She took a long drink of water.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe gave a breathy laugh, shaking her head, "I-I don't know Jess? Beca she-.."  _Calm down. It might help to talk to Jess, just take a second._ Chloe calmed herself and looked to her friend, "Beca and I came back here to talk more privately. We were basically swarmed by paparazzi earlier,"

Jess nodded and waited, knowing her friend was collecting her thoughts.

"She-… I trust you Jess so don't tell anyone else."

"I won't, and you know that."

"I do." Chloe confirmed but it needed to be said, "Beca did go to therapy. Says she thinks she's making progress…" Chloe lets out a long exhale, running a hand through her hair, "She asked me out to dinner."

Jess could clearly see that Chloe was a little rattled by it all, "Okay, and what did you say?"

"I-…" another long exhale, "A part of me wanted to say yes straight away… But I guess I choked?"

"Choked?"

"Well when she asked I was kind of excited, I mean she asked me on a date to maybe try again? But it was like a small nagging warning went off in my mind. That feeling of when-…"  _When she left me._

She didn't have to speak the words aloud as Jessica assumed along those lines of when Beca had hurt her last. She gave her friend a sympathetic expression and was about to reply, but Chloe continued as she leant her side against the island kitchen bench.

"It's too soon right?" Chloe's voice was soft.

Jessica walked over and stood in front of her friend, "Well… what do you think might happen between you and Beca?"

Chloe half shrugged, "I don't know what's going to happen between us, Jess, but at the very least, I want her in my life."

Jess nodded, "And you said she feels the same in that aspect-"

"Just tell me it's too soon Jess," Chloe voiced to her friend. She needed a firmer block to push the resurfacing thoughts and feelings away. It scared her to think she was already so ready to try things again with Beca.

"I definitely think you should take a little time to familiarize yourself around one another? I mean I don't have to tell you, that you and Beca, pretty much bonded instantly when you first met. See if you find yourself in that place again?"

Chloe gave a nod, "What should I say about dinner?"

"Well if she asks just do what you feel is right at the time, or that you would like to once time opens up a little more. When were you going to have dinner anyway? We're full on with schedules for this week, not to mention your birthday."

"Shit." Chloe exhaled, "I didn't even think about that."

"Have you invited her?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, not yet. Should I? I should right?"

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Well would you like her there?"

With no hesitation "Yes."

"Okay then. Well when you see her tomorrow, explain things and then invite her. Oh and would it be okay if I bring a plus one?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah of course Jess," and pushed herself off the bench, "and yeah I will talk to Beca." She gave a small smile, "You and Adam are still dating?"

Jess smiled, "Yeah. He's a great guy. He'll be here in the next couple of days for the movie."

She had informed Chloe all about her and Adam whilst she had been on tour. Moreover that he had been brought in for the movie to play one of the opposing team leaders from another country. Jess was elated that he would be on set with her.

Chloe was happy for her friend. She was yet to meet Adam but Jess only had nice things to say about the man. She would assess that herself however when they would meet. As per the best friend contract agreement.

Chloe exhaled, as she ran her hands through her hair "I'm going to have a shower." She made her way down the hall towards the bathroom.

"You aren't inviting Aubrey?"

That question stopped Chloe for a moment before she continued on, "No."

"Okay." Jess jogged to keep up with her friend, "But, and I'm just throwing this out there, but you might want to talk things through? Just on professional grounds that there is an understanding for the movie you both should be… well, professional."

Chloe opened her drawers for some fresh clothes, "Yeah maybe. Should be great motivation for our characters though seeing as we're in rival groups."

"Uh yeah well you both have exchanges of heated words between you in some scenes."

"Maybe I should improvise?" Chloe stated with an undertone of sarcasm but seriousness.

Jess could only blink.  _The thought of an actual fight breaking out on set_   _does sound rather entertaining. No. No._

"Yeah somehow I don't think the directors would approve of a Christen Bale type meltdown scene."

Chloe gave a type lipped smile as she made her way over to the bathroom. Not wanting to talk about Aubrey any further she deflected, "Yeah. I'm going to have a shower now. We'll grab something to eat afterwards?"

Jess sighed, "Sure. Just think about it though Chlo." She stated as she walked away.

"I already am Jess. The movie hasn't even started yet and the drama's begun. My mind is in over-analysis mode." She drawled and half yelled back before closing the door.

* * *

Once at home Beca had jumped onto the treadmill to escape her thoughts for a while. Instead awhile turned into a few hours to where Beca was heavily panting, and the sweat dripped down her arms. Checking the time on the treadmill screen she saw it was getting late and pressed for the machine to stop.

Heading upstairs she passed Ellie, the blonde was on her laptop, "Good workout?" she asked, her eyes remaining on the screen.

"Yeah." Beca breathed.

At hearing the woman's' pants Ellie turned to the red faced and sweat laced skin of Beca, "Jeez. You okay?"

"Yeah." Beca continued up the hall and had a long shower. The thoughts soon crashed into Beca's mind of Chloe. She hoped Chloe would really consider her offer for dinner.  _No doubt the connection is still there_   _between us. Should I push it though?... maybe I should, show her that I really want her, want us._

Beca changed into fresh clothes and made her way into the lounge area to do some more work on her laptop. Ellie sat across from her, whose eyes lifted from her screen to the brunette, "Hey."

"Hello."

"How's it going?"

"Gooood." Beca drew out the word as her attention was on her screen.

"How did the coffee date go?"

"Good. I think."

Ellie's eyebrow rose, "So I don't need to hurt anyone?"

Beca's lips twitched into a smirk, "Nope." She looked over to the blonde, "Though if you do have some asshole repellant for paparazzi? I could definitely do with that."

"Yeahhhs. I was surfing twitter and saw a post about the both of you being spotted for coffee."

"Really?" Beca grimaced.

"Yeah. Apparently there are a fair few that are interested in the both of you."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Try and not worry about all of that though Becs. People will always be interested in; who you are friends with, and who you may or may not be dating. Because I'm on scene they think that we might be seeing each other." Eliie scoffed having seen that rumor many times before, "How new.. It's just the media chasing the wind. It's the same with Luke being here."

Beca exhaled, this conversation was going way off topic, "Stirring up the wind for a tornado. It's tough enough as is. I don't want the media to interfere or have Chloe believing in that crap. And Luke? Really? He is engaged for fuck sakes. Do people really think I'm like that?"

"First off; communication Beca. Talk things through with Chloe. Second the media's presence will always be there, it's just a factor you have to adjust your life around. You're recluse when it comes to talk shows so it's a free-for-all guessing game. With that said though your P.R team have been doing pretty good with dousing any of those rumors. But I mean, there will always be those out there that believe otherwise."

"I just-.. I've never wanted to go on TV interviews before. Knowing that they will probably ask about Daniel- yeah I just didn't want to deal with that."

"I don't blame you. But you're making progress Becs. As I said you just need to build a wall when it comes to the media. It's hard but you just have to hold your head high- so to speak. Now what of Chloe then?"

"Yeah well, I did talk to her. I told her about stuff in Atlanta, about therapy… that I think I'm making progress." Beca sat up straighter on the couch, "Sitting with her and just being near her again just confirms how special Chloe is to me."

Ellie could see the pensive expression yet genuine smile that came across Beca's lips when talking about the woman.

"Did you ask her out?"

Beca snapped out of it and her gaze went over to Ellie, "Yeah."

Ellie hadn't actually expected that answer, "Wait. What? You did?!"

"I asked her out to dinner. You don't think it's too fast right? My mother was all for it, and my therapist gave encouragement to the idea." Beca ran a hand through her hair, the email alerts on the screen in front of her vaguely registering in her brain process.

"Considering the history between the two of you? I wouldn't think so. I certainly don't think there was any harm in asking."

Beca smirked, "That's what Sheila said. But maybe I should have allowed for some more time between us before-"

"Stop Beca. I'm sure those lines have been running through your head afterwards and probably before you had even asked. But I know you… sure you're a bit different with therapy, but a good different, as far as I can see anyway. I think it must've felt right for you in that moment to ask otherwise you wouldn't have. Wait-" Ellie had just realized through her speech that she was missing some crucial information.

Beca was going over words but was confused by her sudden stop. She waited for her friend to continue.

"Wait, so you asked her out?," Beca nodded once again, "Well, you are yet to tell me her answer!"

Beca scratched the side of her head, "Uhm well she didn't say no, but she didn't say yes either. She asked for some time to think about it. Of which I definitely owe her," she exhaled, "and-"  _We kinda almost kissed and that would have been amazing and I want so badly to feel her lips against mine again!_

Ellie had a raised eyebrow as her friend's eyes drifted off into space, "And?" she drawled out the word.

Beca snapped out of it and focused on her screen, of which numerous emails were already waiting, "And yeah," she shrugged hoping Ellie wouldn't catch on that there was something else, "I told her that was fine- I mean, I understand."

Ellie could hear her friends' disappointment and gave a sympathetic smile, "Well don't you worry. That woman will come around to her senses," her voice light as she tried to get Beca to smile.

Beca gave a faint one before she turned back to her laptop. Turns out her PR team were already trying to get in contact with her.  _No doubt about this afternoon probably._   _Wonderful._

Beca picked up her phone and dialed Natalie's number.

The phone conversation wasn't too long. Natalie summed up that the paparazzi were going to be a very likely and constant factor during her time on this film. Now that she had been announced to be working on this movie – a very successful movie that had taken the world by pleasant surprise, had more than tripled production budget in its box office revenue, and collected a couple of awards in its wake – Natalie emphasized that she would be in the very eye of the media for now. Oh and the other main factor of Beca and Chloe's 'close' relationship was also in the deck of cards.

All that Natalie asked is that she be kept up-to-date with any changes and that she keeps Michael with her at all times when in public. She had even pushed for her to maybe hire a second guard but Beca drew the line at one.

It was on the tip of Beca's tongue on telling Natalie about a possible date between herself and Chloe. However there was no date, not yet anyway. That wasn't Natalie's business until it became her business.

After their goodbye's Beca hung up and dropped the phone beside her with a large exhale. Eyes closed, her head lolled back on the couch for a moment.

Ellie shut the screen of her laptop to look over at her friend, "Why don't you get some sleep? And in your bed for that matter."

"Huh?" Beca moved to look over at Ellie.

"You. Sleep. - Your bed. Being where you should sleep." She stated comically. However Beca's face remained puzzled.

Ellie stood from the couch with her laptop tucked under her arm, with a roll of her eyes she voiced, "Beca, you have slept everywhere, but in your bed. Want to tell me what's up with that?"

Beca tensed but shifted her eyes to the screen, "I-," she shrugged, "Too big of a bed for little ol' me. I've got a lot of work to do, I sleep where I want."

Ellie made a buzzer noise, "That answer has been detected as bullshit; Would you like to try again?"

Beca smirked, "No. Good night, Ellie."

Ellie turned towards her room, "Niiiight, Beca."

A distant door closed and Beca's concentration returned to her laptop for everything being ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Chloe woke up early due to her set alarm and quickly went across the hall for a shower and to get ready for the day. Once having cleaned her teeth and brushed out her hair she opened the door to see Jessica quickly pass.

She stepped out in order to gain her friend's attention, "Hey,"

Jessica spun on her heels, "Oh hey! I kinda slept in,"

Chloe laughed and closed the door to the bathroom behind her, "Well you've made up good timing then. We have 30 minutes before we are due at the studio."

"I know. I was just going to go grab breakfast."

Chloe could smell the sweet aroma of food, "Who cooked?"

Jessica shrugged, "My guess is Jules. That woman can cook up a mean breakfast. Quick let's go!"

Chloe chuckled and after throwing her clothes into her room she followed Jess downstairs. Jessica had insisted after their talk yesterday that herself and Billie stay with her during filming. Chloe only agreed to some days out of the week for staying due to some of her friends still living in Jess's house, would be able to look after Billie.

After having something to eat and chatting they collected their things. Chloe gave Billie a hug and kiss before leaving for the studio.

"I'm kind of nervous." Chloe voiced as they drove downtown.

Jess tried to muffle her scoff, "Just focus on singing."

Chloe looked to Jess, "That's what I was talking about."

"Oh yeah, well," Jess tried to cover for what she presumed Chloe had been talking about; Beca, "Have you picked a song?"

They were all told to pick a song before coming in today. That this would provide the coaches a helpful insight to what they could do.

"Shit!" Chloe had blanked on that.

"Really? Well you'll be fine you know heaps of songs. Just pick one."

"Yeah, but I haven't practiced! Shit, I thought about it the other day but- just spaced. Shit!" Chloe breathed and tried to calm her nerves, "okay…" Chloe's head hit the back of the seat as she tried to desperately think of something that would be of benefit to her.  _Nope, not that one… no!… fuck no… nope, shit, okay think! I'll be singing in front of experienced singers… I'll be singing in front of Beca._

Chloe took some deep breaths. Yes she had already sung in front of Beca, regardless it made her stomach flutter into anxiety, "What are you going to sing?" she asked Jess.

Jess just shrugged, "I've got a few in mind. Maybe, Young and Beautiful? Or Black Widow- oh that would be fun!"

"What?"

"I'll sing Iggy's part and you could rap Rita's part?"

"One, I don't know all the lyrics. Two, you are insane if you think I will rap in front of everyone there."

"I've seen you rap to your dog Chlo."

Chloe gave an incredulous nod in agreement, "Yeah my dog Jess. Not Sam Smith, Ellie Goulding, Beca Mitchell, yourself and the other numerous cast that can professionally sing."

"Naww lil' me is included?" Chloe swatted her friends' thigh, "You don't have to be nervous Chloe. You're not auditioning for the part. You most definitely have it, and the voice. So come on, tell me what song were you thinking of?"

Chloe sighed, "I was originally thinking Stay with Me but I am most certainly not doing a cover of that song in front of the man himself."

"Oh I got one, how about I Kissed a Girl?" she gave a smirk.

"Not funny Jess." Chloe deadpanned with an unimpressed expression before showing some panic, "C'mon be serious I need some good suggestions here."

"Okay, okay uhm… oh how about Counting Stars?"

Chloe had heard of it but she wasn't confident in knowing the lyrics off by heart, right now it was better than nothing "Yeah maybe,"

"Here I'll play it." Jess switched on her bluetooth and searched for the song on her phone before they arrived.

Chloe listened to the song whilst she pulled up the lyrics on her phone.  _Maybe this could work…_

Jessica parked the car and they remained inside whilst Chloe ran through the song a few times.

"You got this girl. You sound great." Jess commended as they went inside.

"Yeah.." Chloe breathed, her body mechanically following Jess whilst her mind went over the lyrics.  _You got this. Relax. Breathe. Acting mode._

Walking inside they were ushered further into the studio before walking into a large conference room. Saying it's large would be an understatement. Chairs lined one side of the room whilst the rest was kept clear. There was a single long table in front of the large windows on the far side room provided the days light to filter through. Most of the cast was already seated and waiting.

Jess near shrieked in excitement at seeing Adam who had been sitting quickly stand and make his way over to her. Adam embraced Jess and gave her a quick kiss, "Hey."

"Hey you." Jess recollected her thoughts, "Adam, this is my best friend Chloe Beale."

"Hi," Chloe greeted with a smile.

"Hey! Nice to meet you." Adam enthused.

They stood chatting through the introductions. Chloe's eyes soon locked with Aubrey's who was seated off to the right side in the third row back. The blonde gave a faint hopeful smile to which Chloe gave a weak one in return before looking to Jess, "Let's all sit?"

"Yeah." She agreed, as did Adam, and Chloe took the opposite side of where Aubrey was sitting. She waved to a few of the girls that she knew and began chatting.

Jess looked over to see Aubrey's expression full of sorrow but tried to hide it as she talked to some of the people around her.

 _Hopefully the producers and directors don't catch on to all of the craziness surrounding these girls._ Jess thought to herself.

"Love your shoes today Jess." Chrissie voiced which pulled Jess out of her thoughts.

"Yeah? Thanks Chrissie."

"I have that exact same pair actually. Couldn't resist buying them once I saw them in New York." Hailee added.

The girls continued to chat, as did the rest of the cast for another 10 minutes before the coaches stepped into the room.

Jesse led the way as they stood in a line in front of the cast. Amy stood beside him then Ellie, Beca, Luke, Cynthia and Sam.

Chloe eyed Beca approvingly as the brunette had her hair up wearing a white top and long jeans. Her eyes soon narrowed in on the blonde man beside Beca. _Where have I seen him before?…. No._ It didn't take long to recall the pictures of Beca and Luke hanging out in Atlanta.  _Shit, he's a coach?... Wait stop Chloe. They aren't dating, otherwise Beca wouldn't have asked you to dinner, right?_ However it still grated in Chloe's mind, which annoyed her. Chloe tried to push those thoughts away as she listened to Jesse who had already finished the introductions.

"…so as asked of you, we would like to hear you come up and sing your chosen song! We'll really get the feel of what you can do, what we may need to improve on, and overall if the songs we have chosen, will work." Jesse stated.

Chloe's attention went to Beca. She wasn't sure how long the brunette had been looking at her as their eyes connected. Immediately Beca gave a gentle smile of which Chloe returned.

"Beca?" Jesse had asked the brunette twice now.

Beca snapped out of it and changed her demeanor as she spoke to the room, "Awesome, well we will just take a seat, and anyone, feel free to come up here and show us what you got."

The coaches moved off to the side near the window and took a seat at the table.

Already a few from the cast stepped up to sing their songs. A few of the boys went first and belted out some classics. Chloe remained trapped in her mind going over the lyrics. She was never really this nervous, which drew her to why that was.  _Beca. But I've sung in front of her before! No, I'm fine. Relax._ She focused on her breathing. Chloe hadn't noticed till Jessica nudged her that Aubrey was now standing up front.

Jesse beamed at his girlfriend of which she returned. Beca tried to not roll her eyes, though in doing so she must've looked insane as she stared over at nothing and had a forced fixed smile on her face. Beca turned to Luke with a soft voice, "If she sings Call Me Maybe, I might just throw myself out the window."

Luke fought back a snicker covering it with a deep cough, "When you're ready." He urged.

Aubrey turned to him and smiled, with a nod she began singing Counting Stars.

Chloe's narrowed eyesight that had been on Luke and Beca immediately snapped to Aubrey. Her eyes shot wide,  _Fucking hell Aubrey! Really!?_

"You can still sing that song Chlo." Jess voiced in a hush tone, seeing her friend tense.

"Yeah," her tone flat in her reply.  _Okay she picked the same song, no big deal. Whatever._ She sat back into her seat, "How many people have gone?"

"Pretty much everyone. Only 4 or so people left I think, including you and I."

Chloe nodded and her gaze went back to Beca who was focusing on Aubrey. Chloe could slightly see through Beca's pensive expression that she was a little surprised by Aubrey.  _Yeah, she's not Christina Aguilera, but she can sing._

Beca listened to Aubrey and Chloe was exactly right. Beca was taken aback by Aubrey's voice. Her voice was strong and had a suitable stance when singing that projected it further.  _Jesse probably coached her._ Regardless, Aubrey's voice was actually pretty good.

Aubrey finished and the cast clapped, some of them hollered out in jokes to make her blush, in which they succeeded. Jesse was near on his feet- nope scratch that. Beca looked over to find that indeed Jesse was standing and clapping, "Good work baby! That was great."

Aubrey gave an embarrassed snicker as she waved for her boyfriend to sit down.

Beca now released her eyes into the biggest roll that she thought they might not return to the room until next year. Chloe smirked widely as she tried not to laugh at Beca's expression. Despite the drama with herself and Aubrey, Chloe couldn't help but think that Bree and Jesse were a cute couple.

"Yeah, that was great Aubrey," Ellie smiled and turned to the cast, "Next person up please! How about the lead actress hmm? Are you hiding up the back there?"

Beca shot her blonde friend a look before turning to Chloe.

Chloe felt like shrinking down in her chair as all eyes turned to her. Instead her acting mask slipped on and she stood confidently, "Ah no, nope I can go."

_Shit but I can't do this song, not again. It will just bore everyone._

Jess gave a big 'Woop, woop!' as her friend made her way up the front.

Both Chloe and Aubrey gave a small nod as they moved passed one another.  _Why did you sing my song?! Why did you have to block Beca's?!- Wait stop! Dammit Chloe be professional. Get your head in the game!_

Chloe now stood at the front of the room and she let out a long subtle exhale. Her gaze swept passed the coaches, though she tried not to linger on Beca, she did. The brunette gave an encouraging smile.

Chloe's brain seemed to have gone on autopilot. In fact her brain and mouth basically decided on a song and that was it. She felt like they had worked against her as she began to sing a song. The instrumental played silently through her mind as she closed her eyes and sang.

Pick apart  
The pieces of your heart  
And let me peer inside  
Let me in  
Where only your thoughts have been  
Let me occupy your mind  
As you do mine

She sang a song that might just hit a little to close to home regarding herself and Beca. The song being usually slow and much more accompanying with a piano, Chloe adjusted with tapping her hand against her thigh for the beat and sped the pace a little to get to the chorus.

Your heart's a mess

She hummed the rhythm of the song during the breaks of the lines.

You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
You can't live like this

You have lost  
To fear, doubt and distrust  
You just threw away the key  
To your heart

She opened her eyes to glance around the room. Everyone's eyes fixated on her as they listened. Whilst her demeanor was lax, Chloe's mind was a battle with a part of her wanting to look at Beca, the other wanting to run from the room, and the rest just wanting to belt it out and get it over with – which she of course had to do, so she did.

You don't get burned  
It makes it easier  
But that much more difficult for me  
To make you see…

Chloe's eyes flicked over to the window, subconsciously searching for Beca. Her eyes moved to quickly however before she could establish the brunette's expression. Instead they snapped over to the back of the room, far away from Beca for the next lyrics.

Love ain't fair  
So there you are  
My love

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you, you can't live like this

Chloe felt her heart ache, but her voice remained strong of which she was thankful for as she quickly finished off the song.

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you can't live like this

Love ain't safe  
You won't get hurt if you stay chaste  
So you can wait  
But I don't wanna waste my love

The room was only apprehensive for only a moment before Jessica clapped which sent the rest of the room into 'applaud mode'.

"That was really great Chloe." Sam's voice broke through her hazed mind to which Chloe turned and gave a smile, "Thanks." In looking to Sam her eyes scanned past Beca whose expression was rather blank, but tinged with, something.

Chloe's body went back on autopilot as she shifted towards her chair to sit once more. Jessica tried not to stare at her friend as she sat back down beside her.

The next woman, Lily, stood from her chair and made her way to the front. She started to beatbox her song choice and led into the rap lyrics.

Chloe's eyes were to the front but she was distantly away. Jessica leaned in close, "Are you okay?"

"… Yeah." She breathed. Completely unconvincing but Jess didn't push, afraid that her friend might actually cry due to her shaky reply.

Beca nodded at the change of pace as Lily sang, and forced a smile, whilst on the inside her own heart ached. She had felt the back of her throat become extremely dry during Chloe's song and had quickly dashed the tears that had threatened to surface.

Beca kept her head turned to Lily, but her eyes slowly glanced to the other side where the others sat. Searching for Chloe, she couldn't see the woman as she partially blocked by another person seated in front.

Beca hadn't heard of the song Chloe had sung before. She had listened closely and hung off every word that Chloe sung. It was soft yet raw and Beca felt the lyrics seep into her brain where they remained even now. However, Beca wasn't really sure what to think, her brain was stagnant, but it didn't take a genius to know and feel that those lyrics connected to herself.

It didn't register that Lily had finished and now Jess until Luke bumped his shoulder into Beca, noting how far away her expression was.

Beca didn't say anything but turned her eyes to him, "That was the last person." He mumbled.

It was if everything else had previously been on mute as his words then brought in the other sounds in the room, being Jesse's voice as he commended everyone.

Jesse turned to Beca who stood from her seat, "Yeah that's was really great everyone. I'm confident that your vocal abilities will meet the requirements of the songs that you will be singing. Similar to the first movie, there will be mashups of multiple songs." As Beca spoke she made her way around the desk to stand in front of everyone, the other coaches followed suit.

"Uhm," Beca's eyes locked into Chloe's but dragged them away to look at Jesse, "Could you grab the music sheets off Lauren, she would have had them all printed by now."

Jesse nodded.

"Thanks." She voiced then looked back to the cast, "So today you will be given your music sheets. All of which have been marked for you – in terms of what parts of the song you sing.

And as for how we want you to sing it, and how we would like the songs to sound, we're going to start going through all of that with you. Tomorrow." Beca pulled out her phone and checked the time, seeing it was midday, "We have some lunch set up for you all in the room just down the hall. Afterwards, it's up to you, you can stay here and go through your sheets together or go home."

Jesse returned and began handing out the labeled sheets of music.

"Is it the same time tomorrow that we come in?" Hailee asked.

"Yes, and I need you all to have most, if not all, of your lyrics learnt by the end of this week." Jesse informed.

"Can't we just read them in studio?" Jordan, one of the male cast members voiced.

"You can, but trust me when I say, knowing your lyrics beforehand will be of benefit. We don't want you looking down all the time to read your sheet or second-guessing anything because that will just ruin the flow. You'll feel more confident to sing, if you know your lyrics." Beca answered.

Cynthia jumped in, "Yeah, so tomorrow you'll come in and we'll start going through the songs. Once we are confident, and hopefully you're confident, we will begin recording."

Beca put her hand up for a split second before returning it to her side, "Uh, with that said, we need to be recording within the next week or so."

Jesse, "Also as a reminder for everyone here – cameramen will be around the studio from time to time, starting tomorrow. This is of course for the movie behind the scenes and all of that stuff. I've also been asked to tell you that an interviewer from Ellen will be attending at some point in the next week or so, and maybe some other interviewers from morning news programs. We will let you know ASAP once those have been confirmed."

Everyone nodded, "Any questions?" Ellie asked.

A response of shaking heads sent Amy to clap her hands loudly, "Okay, lunch! Follow me!"

Beca didn't wait and made her way out of the room towards Lauren who had been waiting for them to finish. The response of Beca doing this film was already overwhelming, and the requests for Beca to work with artists were flowing in. Lauren had only just dealt with the various festivals calling in to ask if Beca would be performing this year. Lauren declined all on behalf of Beca, per her request.

"Lauren? Everything okay?" Beca asked as she stepped out.

"Yes, just making sure you are aware of the camera's that will be coming in tomorrow-" Lauren stopped at seeing Beca nodding as she spoke.

"Yeah, Jesse just reminded me and everyone."

"Okay great. You already signed off on them to be in the building, but you asked me to remind you."

Beca scoffed, "Good thinking past me." She mumbled, "Thanks Lauren. Is that all?"

"I've sent you some news articles that have written about you composing on the movie, just to have a read of before you are interviewed."

"I'll be interviewed?" Beca's eyebrow rose. She had already given a statement via her P.R team in regards to signing on to the movie.  _Guess that's not enough… I'm so new to all this movie crap._

"Yes. So the articles might prepare you for possible questions. You'll be heavily involved during the media circuit of this movie." Lauren gave an encouraging smile knowing Beca hated interviews, "As you know it's big news that you are tied to this movie so… directors and P.R representing the movie would really like for you to be involved."

Beca sighed, "Okay."

"Uhm.. " Lauren appeared nervous which made Beca stop, her eye gazing into Lauren's, "Jesse didn't want me to bother you with this,"

"What is it?"

"He's taken on another project of sorts-"

"Excuse me? Another movie?" Beca was already irate at the stupid notion.

"No-well, uhm it's a score for a movie trailer... and the soundtrack.."

Beca exhaled in annoyance, running her hand through her hair, "Okay come into my office and we'll discuss it."

Lauren nodded and followed her boss.

* * *

Chloe sat down eating animatedly, her eyes scanned through the thick pages she had been handed. Her gaze would often scan to the door, wondering if a certain brunette would come through.  _Where did she go?... she needs to eat as well. Yeah well after that she might not want to join everyone._

Everyone around her spoke to each other about various things regarding the movie and the project ahead. Chloe was thankful that Aubrey kept her distance. She stood over with Jesse talking.

Jessica had finished talking with Hailee and returned to her friend, "Hey."

"Hey," was her monotone reply. Chloe only perked up a little as the thought of Beca probably being in her office popped into her mind.

Jessica noticed the change her friend's expression but remained quiet.

Chloe collected her things, slipping the script into her handbag "I'm going to go get some more food."

"Uh- okay-" Jess wanted to investigate but another cast member swooped in to talk, "Jess!"

"Hey Greg." She smiled sweetly at the man.

"How are you?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Good, and yourself?" She replied, her eyes scanned around for Chloe but the woman had already disappeared.

* * *

Walking down the hallway Chloe held a plate containing some fruit and sandwiches. Passing numerous doors she came across the one she had been looking for, the woman's name etched into a nameplate on the door. The blinds were drawn back from inside so Chloe could see that Beca was seated at her desk. She wasn't alone though and Beca looked annoyed/angry.

_Maybe I should come back?... wait is she pissed off about me? I need to talk to her._

* * *

Beca finished writing up some information that Lauren relayed to her regarding the score for this trailer and songs for the soundtrack.

"Unbelievable." She muttered in anger.  _Like I don't have enough on my plate already._

Lauren remained quiet.

"Where is he?"

"Uh- in the lunchroom I presume? I can go get him?"

Beca looked over to Lauren, her eyes however came to a halt halfway at seeing Chloe at her door.

"Ye-, uhm-… no. I'll talk to him later on. Thanks Lauren, that will be all."

Lauren nodded and held onto her iPad as she made her way out.

Chloe had quickly stepped to the side, not wanting to also be caught by Beca's assistant that she had been standing outside.

Lauren closed the door behind her and found Chloe coming to a stop in front of her, "Hello Miss Beale."

"Hi Lauren. Is Beca in?"

"Yes, go ahead" she opened the door for her without another word and returned to her tasks.

Chloe thanked her and stepped inside, Beca already awaiting her. The brunette's expression was blank, only tinged with annoyance that Chloe gathered would be from the meeting she just had.  _Or maybe my stupid song._

Beca stood, "Chloe."

"Hey…"

Words escaped her for a moment before her brain reminded her:  _The food.  
_ "Oh uh-," she held up the plate, "I brought you some food. Thought you might be busy so I brought you something."

Beca walked from around her desk and gestured that Chloe come in as she closed the door behind her.

"Thank you." Beca voiced as she walked back to sit in her chair. Chloe sat across from her, placing the plate down in the middle of the table.

"Please excuse the mess." Beca muttered, trying to clear some space on her desk for the food, "Thank you for this. I had some matters to attend to.. nothing new I suppose." She gave a small smile.

Chloe mirrored the expression, "That's okay." She itched to try and talk about the song situation that just occurred but her mind drew to a blank.

"Have you eaten?" Beca asked as she situated the plate in front of her.

"Yes, thanks."

Beca nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. She sat back in her chair and gazed at Chloe. The lyrics still swam through her mind, "That was a powerful song you sung. Who was that written by?"

Chloe hesitated for a moment, "Gotye."

Beca nodded thoughtfully, taking another bite.

"I-" Chloe bit her lip.

Beca's eyes snapped into Chloe's, waiting for her to continue.

"I was actually going to sing counting stars but then Aubrey…" Chloe went quiet again, searching for the words, "I didn't plan to sing that, I mean it might not have been appropriate to sing, I-"

"It was probably the most appropriate song that needed to be heard." Beca paused, her eyes not deterring from Chloe's, "It was beautiful."

Chloe was stunned quiet but nodded her head, her eyes glancing around before landing back on Beca.

Beca took one last bite then pushed the plate away. "If you have time I wanted to ask you something?"

Chloe nodded and knew where this was going.  _She wants an answer._ "Yeah, I… well I thought about what you said the other day and I-I think that maybe we should wait to have dinner?"  _that came out like a question…_

Beca slumped back into her chair. Chloe took this as a sign to explain.

"Maybe just to wait a little bit? You know?... I want to, but we should-"

"Wait." Beca finished for her, seeing that Chloe was struggling a little.

Chloe gave a weak smile.

Beca gave a nod, "Sure… I understand Chloe." She kept the hurt tone out of her voice. After all she did understand, maybe even half expecting that answer from Chloe.

Chloe gave a nod, "I wondered though, I mean I wanted to ask…"

"Mm?" Beca hummed.

"It's my birthday on Sunday. We're going out for dinner and there's, like, a club upstairs that we'll probably go to afterwards… would you want to come?"

Beca's lips turned into a smile, "Yeah, I would really like that,"  _unless she's only inviting me to not make things awkward,_ "That's if you want me to come I mean."

Chloe gave a puzzled expression, "Of course I do. So, you'll come?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah I'll be there."

"Great well I'll text you the details later on."

"Okay."

Chloe smiled and after a moments silence she went to stand, "Wait." She stopped at Beca's voice, "I still would like to ask you something, if you have a moment?"

 _Oh… oh so she wasn't going to ask about dinner?_...  _Maybe about the near kiss._

"Oh? Yeah?" Chloe voiced as she sat back down.

"I wanted to ask… maybe suggest that you hire a personal bodyguard? Yesterday was a little crazy and I think you'd be safer to have someone with you. Like I have Sykes?" Beca informed, her voice soft and caring.

Chloe blinked while she mulled over the suggestion, one that was clearly caring and merited, "That-, actually my manager asked me that the other day. I didn't really think it was necessary. Sometimes I hire one for big events… should I have one around all the time though?"

"Just when you go out I think. I know you like to drive yourself around but maybe during this project it's best. Like for your birthday, or for when you go to coffee?" Beca suggested again, hoping Chloe would consider this. Yesterday it had worried her to see Chloe swarmed like they had been.

"Yeah-no," Chloe nodded in agreement, "I think that's a good idea… I'll talk to my manager about it."

"Okay," Beca smiled. Again they sat quietly with one another, enjoying each other's company. Beca grabbed the plate in front of her for some more food, hoping that would fill the hole in her stomach.

"I heard your remix.. by the way," Chloe suddenly voiced not yet wanting to leave.

Beca only blinked, her expression giving nothing away "Did you like it?"

Chloe nodded, "I did… I was wondering though, did you write any of the lyrics?"

Beca paused at this, "Uh-… well officially no." she gave a small smirk, "Unofficially, known only by Ebba and now you, yes. But only a couple of lines."

Chloe again nodded,  _I had thought so._

"Have you read through the songs yet?" Beca questioned.

"Yes, though only a few… I still have a lot to go through."

"Did you-," Beca hesitated, "I could read through it with you? If you like?"

Chloe smiled, "Thanks…"  _say yes,_ As much as Chloe didn't want to leave she didn't want to impose on Beca's work, "but you're probably really busy and I should leave you to it."

"I have some time," Beca shrugged with a smile. It was a lie though. Beca's inbox still had 10 or so emails that were yet to be looked at. To hell with that though, they can wait.

Chloe's smile increased and she caught herself before she started to look creepy. Turning to the side she pulled out her lyric sheets and opened them up.

The two women sat there going over some of the songs of which Chloe was already excited about. She expressed her nerves about certain parts in not being able to vocally reach them. Beca calmed her though, and offered her help of which Chloe agreed. They would meet early tomorrow morning in studio before the others would arrive for the day.

Chloe went on to read/half sing some of the songs whilst sitting across from Beca, who sat enraptured, watching and listening. Chloe felt the need to try and sing the words in front of her, comfortable in the company she was with, she didn't think twice about it. But soon she caught Beca's staring eyes and felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Uh-.." Chloe cleared her throat.

Beca only smiled at the sight and opened her mouth to talk, but at the same time there was a knock to her door. The brunette's smile faltered, the work around her closing in and drawing her time away from Chloe.

"Yes?" she called.

Jesse opened the door and stepped in, "Hey, you-" his voice halted at seeing Chloe in the room, "Oh sorry, I can come back?"

 _Yes that would be fantastic,_ Beca thought and vocalized"Ye-"

She was cut off by Chloe, "No that's okay," she collected her bag and stood, "I better go anyway."

Jesse nodded and waited awkwardly, whilst Chloe turned back to Beca, "Thank you."

Beca smiled in return "Thank you for the food. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Chloe mirrored the smile and left the room, giving a small faint smile to Jesse as she passed him, "Bye."

"See ya." He voiced to Chloe who closed the door behind her.

Jesse smiled but then he tried to hide it. He gazed around the room for a moment before pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the door, his smile resurfacing, "What was that about?"

"We were talking about the script." Beca deadpanned, "And now you and I will discuss this second project you've signed us onto." Her tone was curt.

Jesse sighed and moved towards the chair vacated by Chloe to take a seat.

* * *

Chloe made her way down the hallway, following memory to where Jess might be. Pulling out her phone she was about to call her friend until she heard her voice just through the doorway. Walking in she saw some of the female cast, and Benji, Adam, and Greg seated around singing.

Benji looked up to see Chloe enter first, and stopped singing to address her "Oh hey Chloe. Want to join?"

"Well-"

Jess jumped up, "Actually we have to be heading home."

Adam would be staying for a while longer to know more about his cast mates, Benji already having spoken up to drive him home.

The girls, Benji and Greg all stood to give them a hug and their goodbye's before they left.

Jess smiled at Chloe the entire way home, the blonde stating she felt like driving took the keys from her friend.

Chloe sighed, "Jess-"

"I looked for you before. Lauren said you were in with Beca."

"Yeahp. That's correct."

Jess could tell her friend didn't really want to discuss it, but what kind of best friend doesn't prod for some answers, "Everything.. okay?"

"I think so."

Jess gave a slow nod, turning her head to look out the window as she mumbled, "I guess that's good?"

Chloe sighed again and shook her head, "You're lucky I love you and you are my best friend Jess. You love to just push for answers."

Jess pouted, "I love you too bestie. I just want to help you… and I kind of feed off the news of you and Beca."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Is she coming to your birthday party?"

"She said yes. So I hope so."

"She will. Oh! And a bunch of us are organizing a cast party in a couple of weeks time too. Only in the early stages of planning." Jess informed.

"Cool."

Pulling up in front of the house Chloe and Jess both walked inside.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Chloe voiced, needing the time to relax for a bit.

"Before you go, I spoke to Aubrey earlier…"

Chloe stopped at the stairs and turned to Jess, waiting.

"Well… she would really like to talk to you. I told her I would pass it on."

Chloe sighed, "Thanks Jess."

"Do?… did you want to invite her to your birthday dinner?" Jess asked.

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Before she responded Jess continued, "I can invite her. I doubt there will be any drama, Jesse will be with her."

Chloe only nodded, "Yeah okay…" she turned and made her way upstairs, "Thanks Jess."

Walking into her room, Chloe dropped her bag and other items onto the bed. The very enticing bed, of which she wanted to crawl into and rest her mind. There was no time for that though, and quickly she made her way into the bathroom for a shower. Afterwards, Chloe would be tasked with learning most of her lyrics before tomorrow's morning coaching lesson with Beca.

The thought already left a smile on Chloe's face as she changed into fresh clothes and dried her hair with the towel a little before wrapping it up to sit on her head.

Picking out the script, Chloe opened the pages and began to read.

* * *

"What a fucking day." Beca mumbled as she finished changing into some baggy clothes after her shower.

With a large yawn Beca moved through her bedroom out into the lounge area where her laptop was set up. Soft music played through the speakers, whilst a much larger racket from downstairs, presumably Amy's room, could be heard.

_Jesus does she have the volume on 100 down there?!_

Beca snickered, not really bothered by it. Instead she sat at her computer and logged in past her screensaver. Already her screen showed notifications of some new emails. With a groan she opened them and began replying. Finally she reached the end, only to find Lauren's email regarding the articles she had informed her about earlier.

Beca grimaced,  _Will I read them now?... maybe in the morning?... or never.. Wait, no I guess I should if I'll be interviewed… UGHHH!_

Quickly she clicked the first link, and her screen loaded the article.

* * *

**E! Online**

It's official! It's actually happening, as Chloe Beale and Zac Efron return for the planned sequel to the surprise 2012 blockbuster,  _Raise Your Pitch 2._

The announcement of the sequel has already gained fast recognition and anticipation from fans worldwide. The first movie, which had audience's intrigued whether competitive college singing would be worthy of their time, more than proved itself. The comedy musical hit the box office high notes, raking in more than 64 million; a big financial winner for Universal, which developed and co-financed the movie with Paul Brooks' Gold Circle Films with $17 million budget.

Naturally it only makes sense that a sequel graces our theatre screens. The awarding winning 27-year-old actress Chloe Beale has confirmed her return to E! Online on Saturday Jan. 4th that she'll be reprising her role as Lucy to the 2012 cult musical film  _Raise Your Pitch 2._

 _"I'm very excited!"_ Beale told E! Online,  _"I mean, when I received the call that the sequel was definitely happening, I immediately signed on. No joke, I haven't even seen the script yet and I signed on. Could be parasailing for all I know, and if that's the case don't blame me!"_  the actress joked.

Beale's costar and love interest in the first film Zac Efron (27), will also return to reprise his role (confirmed to E! Online on Saturday Jan 4.) as Dylan. The brash leader of the male singing group, stated to E! Online,  _"I can't wait! The cast is so great. We all kind of bonded really to make it through the brutal singing and dancing boot camps, and we've remained in touch since. It was great fun and am excited to get started on the sequel."_

When asking both stars about the songs that might be in the sequel, both were excited for the possibilities,  _"I'm actually really excited for the month before we start shooting. That's when everything really comes together with the story and the songs."_  Efron stated.

" _I'm so excited to see what it is we will be singing! I'm nervous but that's normal. I went into the first movie kind of blind with the singing… and I'm still going in blind I suppose. But again it's exciting."_  Beale joked.

It was reported during the first movie of some complications with the composing team working on the movie. Universal had denied such concerns, however this brought some considerable concerns to the movie, but was able to pull away with the win. It was unclear whether Jack Rickter and others that composed the first movie were to return on the sequel. All answers and interests peaked when Universal blew through such suspicions by recently announcing that non-other then, Grammy award winning music producer and DJ, Rebecca Mitchell would be composing the music and soundtrack to  _Raise Your Pitch 2._

That was unexpected! But by far an effective head turning and eye popping result. Mitchell had been dark on social media since late October last year, but has recently resurfaced in early February to promote her EP remix of Tove Lo's Stay High. With the EP's worldwide success, doubts remain whether the DJ will be able to do the same with such a large project of  _Raise Your Voice 2._

When reached for comment Mitchell (27) confirmed that she has signed on to compose the sequel _, "I was hesitant when asked to join the project, as most know, I've never worked on a movie before. It's daunting but something new. Something challenging which will probably drive me insane. So why not?"_

Regardless of the doubt, you cannot argue that her name connected to the film has brought even more acknowledgment and intrigue.

Mitchell is no stranger to most of the cast, the most recognizable being lead star Chloe Beale as the two met early last year in Cancun and have remained close friends, among others as; Jessica Jakles, Haliee Steinfield, and Aubrey Posen who was confirmed to join the cast amongst others. Mitchell joins the project already familiar with the cast family. The DJ doesn't come alone however and has revealed that she has brought in some backup.  _"I've decided to go with my powerhouse team of support for myself and the cast in preparing and delivering a great sequel. Ellie Goulding, Sam Smith, Luke Betts, Jesse Swanson, Amy Wilson and Cynthia-Rose Dean will help me steer this crazy project, of which I am beyond grateful that they will be with me assisting."_

* * *

Sufficed to say, many are eager to see what becomes of the sequel and all eyes will be on the cast and composers during the project, especially when filming begins in L.A in the next coming months.

Beca yawned and rubbed her tired eyes after reading the article. Her mind swirled the words around that she had just read, and didn't have much to comment on. Instead she clicked on the second link.

* * *

**US WEEKLY. com**

Seen out and about yesterday!

Seen in the above pictures are gal pals and friend's actress Chloe Beale (27) and music producer Rebecca Mitchell (27). Catching up over coffee the two enjoyed the afternoon sun at a café in downtown Los Angeles. Both in L.A. the actress and DJ will be working together for the upcoming sequel in which Beale plays the lead. This comes with the recent announcement earlier in the week of Rebecca Mitchell joining the project sequel of  _Raise Your Pitch 2._ Mitchell will be working closely on the film and composing the soundtrack for the entire movie. Details about the script have been sealed tight for now, but as last year shows, there is little doubt about seeing these two out and about more often as the project proceeds.

Rebecca Mitchell and Chloe Beale met early 2013 on the annual Bacardi Boat Bash event in Cancun (Photo to the left of the pair at the event together). Their friendship ensued quickly as both were inseparable for most of the year (as seen in the photos together at Electric Daisy Carnival, Belgium, New York & London). Projects and other commitments saw the pair finally separate and dousing such rumors and suspicions that the two women may have been something more than just friends. There is no denying the chemistry between these two women in above photos, but in conclusion both have confirmed they are both great friends.

Rebecca Mitchell has remained single since her breakup with singer Jason Dalton (29).

Chloe Beale also split from her boyfriend and actor of 6 years Tom Cassidy, last year in late 2013. Beale had been recently spotted with past co-star Kellan Lutz (29), having dinner at a San Francisco restaurant (photo of Beale & Lutz to the right). They've both insisted that they are just friends in the past, having acted together in the 2013 action/thriller  _Under the Limit_ and on an indie project  _Mooney_ in mid 2011 after Lutz had finished filming in  _The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn: Part 1._

However the chemistry is undeniable with the flash of a camera showing Lutz and Beale all smiles as they were captured leaving the restaurant. Both look to be engaged in a jovial conversation that had both of them chuckling as they made their way to a waiting car (Photo of them in car above).

Lutz can still be seen on our theatre screens with the release of  _Hercules_  and will be back in front of the camera for the filming of  _The Expendables 3._ Beale is currently working on the sequel  _Raise Your Pitch 2,_ as is Mitchell.

* * *

_Why did I read that?!_

Beca slumped back in her chair, the back of her head hitting the padded leather.

_People think we're close?- Well we are but-.. wait!... Is she dating him? Or even worse, is she interested in him…_

_Why in the fuck, did I read that?_

Beca ran her hands slowly through her still damp hair as she sat forward on her chair once more. The screen in front of her still presented the article and photos of Chloe's date.

_Okay no jumping to conclusions! This is an article…_

"Beca?"

_Articles are sometimes written by monkeys who tap away at the keys on a board. No I'll just ask Chloe… casually._

"Becky?"

Luke's voice finally cut through her thoughts and Beca swung around to look at her friend, "Sorry, yeah what's up?"

Luke gave a questioning gaze, "Nothing… you all good?"

Beca only nodded as she closed her laptop, "Yeah…" again her thoughts lingered on Chloe, but now they sought to listen to her voice again, "Just thinking… that song Chloe had sung.."

Luke gave a short nod, "Yeah that was-…" he scratched the back of his neck, "Real."

Beca's eyes snapped into his at the description. Perhaps that's the word Beca was after also.

"That's a very accurate way to describe it…" Beca agreed.

"Let's do something."

Beca cocked her eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"Playstation."

"What?"

Luke scoffed, "You didn't even realize. I think it was Amy, but yeah, they bought a Playstation. It's right over there. Let's play. Get you out of that head of yours?"

Beca gave a thankful smile, "Thanks, but, I really have to get up pretty early in the morning. I'm just going to go to sleep." She stood from the chair and grabbed her phone and earbuds

"Ahh okay then. Rain check?" Luke moved as she made her way over to the couch.

"Yeahp! Email my people and they'll put it in my schedule." She jokingly told him before slipping in her earbuds as she lay back on the couch.

Luke only shook his head playfully. He wished Beca a quick goodnight, her replying in kind, before he went to his own room.

* * *

Chloe had woken up early the next morning. Making herself a quick breakfast and a cup of coffee before heading out the door to the studio.

Parking the car, she grabbed her things and headed in. Beca had texted her earlier for the studio room she would be in. Going down the hallway Chloe soon came across the room. Opening the door she spotted Beca hunched over the soundboard.

"Morning."

Beca however didn't answer, and it wasn't until Chloe stepped further inside that she found the brunette's ears covered in large earphones. Beca's hands were also busy, writing on a note pad.

_Is she writing lyrics? I can hear music playing from her earphones…_

Chloe couldn't help it. Placing her things down on the chair, she quietly made her way towards Beca, whose back was to her.

Chloe bit her lip as she leaned over to look at the notepad, of which had many scrawls of words across it.

**I Know.. /** **Monsters?**

**Let me in, where only your thoughts have been… ..** **Gotye /...addicted.  
** **^My Mind… Out of it?**

**Spider Web..** **/...Just wait… wait for me.**

**Caught in the Middle /... I need to know now.. can you?**

**Change - The hurt, nothing comes close to…**

**All of me**

**Hey Chloe…**

Chloe's eyebrow cocked at reading the last words…  _Hey Chloe?  
_

At Beca's movement of her head, Chloe quickly took a short step back, only to see the brunette smirking at her.

"Snooping again?" Beca stated more than asked, slipping the headphones off and placing them down to rest on her pad.

"Uh- no!... yes. Sorry." Chloe stood like a child being found with her hand in the cookie jar. This made Beca laugh a little, "It's okay." She stood from her chair.

More lyrics poured into Beca's mind at the sight of Chloe but she tried to push them to the corners.

"You ready to go?"

Chloe nodded, "I think so. I've memorized most of the lyrics..."

"Okay well, let's get you hooked up into the booth."

Chloe followed Beca's lead into the small booth.

"Okay- oh." Beca had turned only to near bumped into Chloe at their close proximity.

Chloe felt that pull towards Beca as they stood close to one another. It made her near lose breath, her mind hazy, but she pushed on with a small smile.

Beca did the same and turned to allow Chloe to move past her, "Okay, you stand here, and here are your headphones."

Chloe thanked her and placed them on. Beca watched, finding that she ached to reach out and help her, but she remained planted to the ground. After Beca showed her a few things with the microphone she then left the booth. Once seated back at her board Beca pressed for the intercom, "Okay, so nothing is final. So just sing away."

Chloe gave a playful scoff, "You make it sound so easy…"

Beca couldn't reply with a simple 'It is..' because she knows that for herself it isn't so simple. But that was something she was working on.

"It's just me here Chlo. You and I, no one else. Safe space okay?"

Chloe breathed out and nodded, a calming effect taking over. Beca gave an encouraging smile, which helped settle Chloe's nerves further as she began singing the lyrics.

Time flew by for them, as Beca would give some tips to Chloe at times where she could improve in areas of the songs. Chloe was more than thankful for the woman's guidance and felt more comfortable at her suggestions. There were some moments where Beca would give a very short demonstration of how a lyric could be sung when Chloe wasn't completely grasping the idea. This had Chloe aching to hear Beca's voice more but the moments were rare. Often Beca would call her out and they would listen to the playback, surprising Chloe with how good she sounded.

Again they sat at the mixing board, listening to the fourth track Chloe had sung.

Beca watched from the corners of her eyes the expression of Chloe's face. She could tell that the woman was still surprised with how well it sounded, that she was listening so intently.

Chloe's lips often twitched into a smile as the song played, bobbing her head to the music layered with her vocals. Chloe was in admiration for Beca's composition that she had already put together.

"This sounds really great Beca!" Chloe beamed and turned her eyes to Beca whose gaze made the air catch in her throat.

Beca couldn't help but stare, as usual when it came to Chloe, "Yeah," They sat in silence, apart from the song still playing it's last notes.

"You really do have such a beautiful voice."

The simplicity and truth behind her words made Chloe melt. Her lips pulled into a huge smile.

Beca gave an awkward shy one in return before they were disrupted by the door swinging open, "Hey Becky?- Oh hey." Luke voiced as he stepped into the room.

Chloe gave a polite smile in return, though she wished he would disappear.

"Something up?" Beca wondered.

Luke gave an incredulous look, "Uh well, it's late. Time to start recording with the others. I just finished some coaching with my group so…"

"Oh.." Beca was surprised and checked her laptop screen to see that it was in fact late. "Shit, sorry."

"Nah all good." Luke smiled.

Chloe had already started collecting her things.

Beca stood from her chair and walked over to Luke, "Hey, you get started in here and I'll be right back."

Luke only nodded.

Chloe gazed over to Beca to find her following before she had even left. They made their way out.

"Any interesting plans for the rest of the day?" Beca inquired.

"Uhm.. not really. I'll read up on my script I think." Chloe answered whilst they made their way down the hallway.

"Cool, oh uh- Chloe?" Beca stopped walking.

Chloe did also and turned to her, "Yeah?"

"For your party.. I'm just… Will Tom be there?"

That question struck Chloe for a millisecond before she answered, "No. No… no."

Beca only nodded, as relief flooded through her.

"No, I-… I haven't spoken to him since.."

Again Beca nodded, "Yeah, yeah, sorry I just wanted to know-"

She stopped talking as workers and other artists walked past. Included was Ellie who didn't see Chloe, "Beca! Listen, I need to go over-.." till now that is, "oh, hey Chloe."

"Hey Ellie," Chloe's eyes shifted to the blonde before back at Beca, "We'll chat later?"

"Yeah, of course, have a good day Chlo."

"See ya Chloe," Ellie added.

Beca smiled before turning her attention to Ellie and they made their way down the hallway.

* * *

The week had flown by for everyone. Coaching commenced and the first rounds of recordings were made towards the soundtracks. Beca had barely talked to or seen Chloe with the exception of helping with her recording times.

Beca was already annoyed with the cameras in the studio, but was thankful that they didn't stay long. No, to her joy they would be returning 'here and there'. She was successful in dodging questions for now. The cameras were more focused on the cast in the booths for now.

The process was moving along well for the first week though and Beca was extremely relieved. Moreover that the week was finished!

It was Sunday afternoon now, meaning Chloe's dinner would be starting in a couple of hours.

Beca's, discard/maybe pile of clothes, was all over the bed. Not being able to make a decision was driving her nuts.

"Fuuuuck!" Beca moaned in annoyance as the top she was holding didn't suffice, and was thrown back onto the bed.

Ellie, who had been standing at the door, shook her head at the hopeless display, "Jesus Beca, just fucking pick something!"

Beca spun around, and without a word flipped her friend off.

Ellie scoffed, "Hurry up would you." She turned and left.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Beca huffed and running both hands through her hair, she was tired of her own indecisive mood.

Taking a red sleeveless top and black skirt she changed into them, tucking the top into the skirt she threw on some black textile ankle boot heels and made her way into the bathroom.

Fixing up her hair and make up into something simple, Beca picked up her handbag and made her way downstairs.

A wolf whistle caught her attention as Amy and the others stood by the door.

"Damn, you smell that?" Amy sniffed the air, "Shrimp be smoking tonight."

Beca scoffed and checked her bag, making sure she had everything "Okay is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone was and they made their way into the large taxi.

* * *

Chloe, Jess and the other girls had arrived 10 minutes earlier to have some drinks at the bar before being seated. This worked out as the rest of the party began to arrive. Chloe greeted those with thanks for coming. Most of the cast had already arrived which made Chloe's worry in the back of her mind build.

_It's still kind of early.. Beca will be here._

Aubrey and Jesse, who made their way over, took Chloe's attention.

_Smile…_

"Hey Chloe. Happy Birthday!" Jesse voiced, "Happy Birthday, Chloe." Aubrey added with an unsure but sweet smile.

"Thank you." Chloe returned in kind to both of them, "We'll be sitting-"

Just as Chloe was about to finish, a waitress approached to inform them that their table is now ready.

"Oh okay, thank you." Chloe replied and turned to Aubrey and Jesse, "Uh- we'll be sitting now I guess.." they shared a laugh as Jess rounded up the others towards the table.

Chloe's eyes gazed around the restaurant hoping to spot Beca, she sighed in defeat, only for the breath to catch in her throat.

Her gaze looked Beca up and down approvingly as the woman locked eyes with her. Chloe thought her gorgeous as usual, she ached to wrap the brunette up into her arms.

Beca felt that familiar pull, her own stomach doing backflips at Chloe's beauty and how the woman's smile made her feel. Making her way over to Chloe, Beca's smile only increased, "Happy Birthday!" she said before they embraced.

"Thank you." Chloe inhaled Beca's perfume along with her scent and relaxed into her hug. It was a settling moment; one that Chloe didn't realize how much she needed.

"You look beautiful." The words were out of Beca's mouth before she could think any further.

Chloe's smile was amplified, "Thank you," they took a small step back but there arms rested on one another's, "You do too."

Beca pulled away more at hearing her friends join them.

"Becky! Jesus you move fast." Luke commented as the other girls wished Chloe a Happy Birthday. Chloe's eyes watched Luke and Beca as she smiled over to the man.

Once Ellie, Amy and Cynthia moved away, Luke wished her a Happy Birthday also.

Chloe gave him a thankful smile before she gestured that they take their seats at the table. Beca itched to sit closer but Jess and the other girls had already grabbed those spots. Instead she sat a little further down in-between Amy and Ellie with Luke and Cynthia across from them.

They ate, had some drinks and talked throughout dinner. Beca often looked up to where Chloe sat at the head of the table, wanting to give the woman her present. But she was kept busy with others talking to her. She understood that Chloe would be busy with others tonight as it is her birthday and there are people here that want to talk to her. Regardless her eyes lingered, appreciating the woman's' beauty, wanting to be closer.

"Hey,"

Beca turned to Luke's voice, finding that he was holding one of the many champagne bottles circling the table, "Refill?"

"Thanks," she lifted her glass and watched him pour; asking for him to stop once it was a quarter full. It was Sunday night after all and they all had work tomorrow.

However this didn't seem to trouble many others as the party continued on after cutting the cake and had moved to the upstairs club. The club was fairly busy as they were situated in a medium sized lounge area.

Beca was surprised from the difference of the downstairs rustic style restaurant to the similar adaptation upstairs for the clubbing area. Somehow they had made it worked, and clearly it was popular.

Her attention was often taken by a certain group of girls on the dance floor, specifically the blonde that was having a good time. The music had its rise and let the beat in, making Chloe and the other girl's jump up high with their glasses in the air.

Beca decided to move and get herself a drink. Luke saw her stand and gave her a pleading look.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Do you want the same?"

"Yes! Thanks Beck, I'm just waiting for-"

She waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah I know." She smiled then maneuvered through the crowd up to the bar she ordered herself a drink.

Whilst waiting she felt a hand on her arm, turning she was surprised to find Aubrey.

"Hi." Beca voiced, though her body was tense, trying to prepare for the worst.

"Hey, you look really nice tonight." Aubrey commented.

"Uh.. thanks, you too."  _Okay where is Amy? She's slipped me a pill and I'm hallucinating._

"Look it's not really appropriate to talk here, but if you would let me, I would really like to talk with you." Even with the dark lighting Beca could see that Aubrey's expression was rather pleading, her tone was also sincere of what little she could hear of it over the music.

Beca let a small exhale pass before she nodded, "Sure. Maybe sometime in the next couple of days?"

Aubrey gave a genuine smile, "Yes we'll sort something out… thank you. I meant what I said too, you look great tonight."

Beca nodded, "Thanks. We'll talk soon then."

Handing the money over in exchange for her drinks, Beca turned and made her way back, only to find Chloe back over at the booth. She watched on as she looked to be talking to Ellie as the woman nodded and looked over to gaze in her area, soon landing on Beca.

Chloe smiled brightly and Beca gave a small smile as she made her way into the booth, "Hey,"

"HEY!" Chloe enthused, "I was 'slooking for you!"

Beca smiled at hearing this. Her thoughts hitched for a moment with Chloe standing so close, wanting to pull her in and hold her. Beca took a moment before Chloe's present popped into her mind…  _Well she seems a bit drunk. Maybe later. I don't want it being lost or broken.._

Chloe leaned in closer to talk to Beca, "Yo-You're so quiet! Come and dance with me?" she rested her hand on Beca's forearm.

"Uh-" Beca paused.

Chloe's hazy mind set off a small alert that she shouldn't "Ohh, wait! Hey…" Chloe pouted and shook off her thoughts, no it was her birthday and she wanted to have a good time, she wanted to have a good time with Beca, "No come on, one dance! I call this as my gift for my birthday seeing as you haven't given me anything."

Beca leaned in to closer as the music became louder, "I did!.. well not yet but I have gotten you something."

Chloe excitedly gasped, "Really?!" she hooked her arm around Beca's forearm and looked around for a particular door. Beca was confused but let Chloe take her down the side of the club and out a side door. The fresh air hit them quickly as they stepped out onto the balcony area. The bass of the music could still be faintly heard and felt, but they could hear each other better now.

"Sorry!" Chloe called, leading Beca past others and over to a back sitting area, "Could not hear a THING! in there," she giggled and took a seat on a padded seat, pulling Beca down beside her.

"Okay." Beca simply stated, placing the drinks down on the small table in front of them, she tried to figure out how she was going to handle a drunk Chloe.

"I'm happy you came tonight," Chloe beamed.

"I'm happy I'm here." And Beca was, Chloe's company was exactly what she needed, "Are you having a good night?"

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! So much fun, and so great that you are here!- wait I've already said that." She giggled, "Sorry, I've had a little too much to drink."

Beca also chuckled, "Yeah a little."

"But it's my birthday! I'm allowed."

"That's true."

Chloe giggled once again, remembering Cancun, "Do-do you remember in Cancun, that morning after when we had breakfast… Bree was so worried when I told her I had 'seis' shots."

Beca scoffed, "Yeah I remember.."

Chloe's laughter was infectious and Beca waited for her to gather her words, "Aww, oh you were so hungover that day! And you told me how you had to sleep on the floor."

"Amy was like a starfish across the damn bed! Like hell I was going to try and wake her up to ask her to move over. Yeah right, more than likely I would've been thrown out the window."

Chloe slapped her arm playfully, "I may have won those shot but-…" she shook her head at the memory, "I couldn't keep them down you know… ugh.."

Beca laughed, "Oh no…"

"Yeah, we stopped at Stacie's room which was closer, and," Chloe held up an authoritative finger, "Don't tell anyone! But Jess was so much worse," she snickered, "We made it back to our room but she passed out in the shower."

"Whaat?!" Beca continued to follow Chloe's story despite her skipping some bits.

Chloe nodded, "It's true! I fell 'sleep on the bed and she went to take a shower, b-but she didn't come back… so when I woke up I found her, clothes still on in the shower. That could've been me, but Jess called the shower first."

"Oh my god…" Beca laughed.

"Yeah!" They laughed, "She was like half drenched too, so she must've been able to turn off the shower." Chloe snorted which made Beca's eyes go wide. Chloe's eyes were much the same in embarrassment.

"Wow…" Beca teased.

Chloe was near in tears at her own embarrassment, her eyes to the roof as her head rolled back before she straightened once more, eyes landing on Beca.

"I've missed your laugh.." Beca breathed out, with all honesty.

Chloe lightly smiled, "I've missed…" she couldn't place the words, but what she missed was just simply, "this."

Chloe's eyes began to roam over the woman approvingly. Noticing the small changes, ones that made a heat stir within her, "Have you been working out?"

Beca gave an awkward laugh, "Uh yeah."

Chloe only nodded, her eyes becoming darker.

Beca caught her stare and sobered from her laughter. Something else entirely was surging through her from Chloe's stare. It took everything to not jump Chloe in that moment, a moment that was suddenly intruded on.

A group that included Luke, Ellie, Cynthia and a few others also joined in the outside area as they chatted their way to a nearby table, not yet seeing Chloe and Beca over the other side.

Chloe's eyes looked back to Beca only to see her looking on towards Luke. Chloe picked up the emotion behind Beca's eyes, the admiration and care as she smiled over towards the man. Much to her dismay it felt like a lance had cut through her, and Chloe hadn't taken much care when she had picked up the drinks Beca had been carrying off of the table and quickly drank them.

Beca had missed this move from Chloe as Luke had been gesturing for her to come over and say hello, or that he should come over. Beca held up her finger for one moment and turned to see Chloe cough, clearing her throat, before lightly wipe the sides of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Chloe's eyes snapped into Beca's, "Oh, yeah fine…" she waved it off.

Beca didn't buy it, and it gnawed at her that something could be ruining Chloe's birthday. Wanting to find out what that something could be, Chloe was the first to speak up.

"Should we go and say hello?" Chloe gestured over to Luke, who she had spoken briefly to earlier. The way he looked over to Beca at points during the night, to see that he obviously cared for her, it made her feel ill, "It's clear that he cares for you very much…"

"Luke?" Beca asked, and received a nod from the blonde, "Yeah I guess… I mean we've known each other for a long time…"

"Oh?" Chloe's demeanor was tense and she tried to loosen up but her body wasn't agreeing,  _For how long? So they would be serious… fuck no, no I don't want to feel this way…_

Her rigid demeanor didn't go unnoticed, nor did Chloe's gaze which was now focused anywhere but Beca.

"He was in the band with my brother's, we're-…" Beca's voice trailed off.

Chloe's stomach muscles tightened in awaiting to hear the rest of that sentence, her eyes locking into Beca's only to find that they were focused on something in front of them. Well, someone.

"Becky. Chloe." He greeted in kind.

Chloe gave a small smile,  _Why does he keep calling her that?! Her name is Beca… or Becs… or BecRawrrr! My nickname is better._ She fought the drunken giggle from escaping her lips.

Luke checked over his shoulder and then turned back to them "Were you able to get my drink before?"

Chloe blinked,  _uh whoops…_

"Yea-uh…" Beca was confused at the empty glasses in front of her. Their placement has also moved and was closest to Chloe, "But I uh- kind of got thirsty," she joked.

Luke's face hardened for a moment before he turned to the feeling of a hand on his lower back, his face lightening considerably.

 _Fuck…_ internally she rolled her eyes,  _He seems like a nice guy…  
She's over me- shut up drunk thoughts!... it's true though. _ _Should I go? I should definitely go. No wait it's my birthday! He should go!... nooo that's not right… but I get that… that Beca likes this guy…_

"Chloe?" Beca asked

"No I get it…" she mumbled in sadness and a tinge of anger.

"What?"

"Hmm?" Chloe's full attention was finally on Beca whose expression displayed some concern and confusion.

Beca gestured to the woman now standing beside Luke, "You'll have to forgive the birthday girl here Emily…" she stated before looking back at Chloe to re-do the introductions, "This is Emily, Lukes' fiancé."

Chloe slowly blinked from Beca to Emily.

Emily smiled, "Happy birthday Chloe. I hope you don't mind me coming. I was able to get some time and make the trip here for a weeks' break."

"She missed me too much." Luke beamed, to which Emily swatted his arm but planted a peck on her mans' cheek.

"Well… yes that too.." Emily smiled.

Chloe was nodding, the overwhelming relief that had flooded her was something her brain was trying to register with the intake of alcohol.  _Thank god._

"Thank you, and of course you are welcome." Chloe stated and held out her hand to shake the woman's hand.

They all sat down and Chloe asked what it was Emily does, the woman replying that she's a veterinarian. The story spiraled on and the engaged couple told of how they met, and what Luke had done for Emily when proposing.

Much to Beca's dismay, during this conversation Chloe's friend's had provided her with a few more drinks. Beca could see the signs of Chloe becoming very tired; her eyes slower as she blinked, her demeanor slumping. Time had long passed and those left were beginning to head home.

They laughed and Beca placed her hand delicately on Chloe's forearm, "Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?"

Chloe gave a dopey smile at Beca's caring words, "Nahh I'm good, thanks."

Emily had turned to Luke after sobering from their round of laughter and gave him a long kiss. The pair was clearly very much in love with each other.

Chloe saw this and faintly smiled before glancing to Beca,  _that with you would be good._

Beca swallowed at Chloe's wanting eyes, it shot right through her. Beca shifted in her seat, whilst Chloe's eyes disconnected to look at her arm, before her eyes slowly rose to meet Beca's.

Beca now realized that her hand was still holding onto Chloe's forearm, but she didn't remove it. Beca's mind had continued to analyze Chloe's earlier behavior, and with what Ellie had said, she realized that Chloe might have thought that herself and Luke were together. A similar question of whether Chloe and the man she had seen in the article gnawed at her.

"Are you seeing anyone Chloe?"  _Wait… wait, I just said that out loud._

Chloe's expression turned to confusion, "What?"

Beca remained quiet, possibly thinking she has spoken out of term, but she needed to know.

Chloe shook her head, "No, Beca. I'm not. Why?" her expression showed genuine interest.

Beca opened her mouth to talk but another voice broke out.

"Hey we gotta go!" one of the girls yelled, Jess's laughter could be heard, "Yeah, uh- Chlo?" Jess looked around and found her friend, and made her way over "Hey sorry babe, but our ride is here. Nicole is staying with us tonight as well."

Chloe bit her lip, but reluctantly shifted her gaze to Jess, "Yeah okay… coming."

Jess was saying her goodbyes to Emily and Luke whilst Beca stood with Chloe, her arm only now slipping away, the cold returning too fast for Chloe's liking.

Making their way outside, those remaining in the group all said another round of goodbyes'.

Beca smiled as Chloe finally reached her "Happy Birthday again."

"Thank you Becs," she gave the woman a hug before Jess helped her into the car.

But Beca had to call out one last thing, even if they weren't alone, "Chloe!"

Chloe was half way in the car but stopped to look at Beca.

Beca shrugged with a smile, "I just wanted to know… I just needed to know."

Chloe gave a gentle smile and nod before Jess helped once more to settle her friend into the seat before closing the door.

"Let's go!" Luke declared as the large taxi pulled up and they jumped in.

Ellie turned to Beca beside her, "Had to know what?"

"Nothing that you need to know." Beca smirked.

Yawning as she entered her room, Beca discarded herself of the clothes she wore before going into the bathroom. Cleaning herself up she decided to grab a water bottle and went out into the kitchen area. Having left her bag on the nearby couch she heard phone ringing, and walking over to pull it out from her handbag she saw Chloe's name on the screen, only hesitating for a moment she answered.

"Hey-"

" _Heeeyyy hmph-"_

Beca waited for Chloe, sounding as though the woman was moving around.

" _H-hang on…"_

"Are you okay?"

"… …  _okay! Sorry I was trying to get comfortable."_

"Are you comfortable now?"

" _Mmhmm…"_ she yawned,  _"In bed."_

"Okay good. Did you have some water?"

" _Uh-huh..."_ Chloe's voice sounded very close to the phone, and Beca guessed she is probably lying down with the phone beside her,  _"You…"_ her voice was extremely drowsy and it probably wouldn't be long before she would fall asleep.

"Huh?" Beca questioned.

" _I had a good birthday.."_

"Maybe too good?" Beca joked.

Chloe let a small scoff, more sounding like a sigh pass her lips,  _"Yeah... maybe… Beca?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Who did you think I was seeing?"_

"I- well.. I don't know… did you think I was with Luke?"

"…  _uhm-.. yeah kinda… but who did you think it was that I was seeing?"_

"I don't know, I mean… I read an article and saw you with someone so I was just wondering…"

"… …  _was the guy muscly?"_

Beca's expression hardened, "Yeah?"

" _Kellan.. Noo no he's just a friend."_

Beca's relief flooded through, "Yeah, okay.. as I said earlier, I guess I just needed to know."

" _So you're not see'in no one, and I'm not see'in anyone.."_

"Right…" Beca agreed.

" _I-.. can I ask you something?"_

Beca wasn't sure what to expect, "Of course."

" _Could you sing happy birthday to me?"_

"… What?"

Chloe blew out an annoyed puff of air,  _"You heard me."_

"I-"

" _Please…"_  Chloe's voice was small.

Beca looked around in the dark lounge room, taking a seat on the large couch she laid back, "You want me to sing you happy birthday?"

" _..please?"_ Chloe didn't have long before she would slip into slumber.

Beca breathed out before breathing in and softly began singing happy birthday. She felt ridiculous but that quickly faded away as she sung for someone she cared about a great deal.

Though she couldn't see it Chloe's lips had tugged into the biggest of smiles. It was beautiful, and Chloe wished she could hear the song that was sung by Beca another 10 times.

Beca wasn't sure whether she should say something in case she woke Chloe, thinking she may have fallen asleep, "Chloe?" she quietly asked.

" _That was beautiful Beca, thank you."_

Beca smiled at the sincerity in Chloe's thanks, "You're welcome."

It was quiet for a moment more, only Chloe's soft breathing expelling lightly against the speaker of her phone could be heard. It was incredibly calming and Beca's own eyes began to slip shut, "Chloe?"

"…  _mnyeah?"_

"It's okay if you fall asleep… but could we stay on the phone for a little while?"

"…  _yeah… I'd like that..."_

Beca yawned and closing her eyes she listened to Chloe's breathing soon slow and even out, in response she too began to doze off, a small smile playing at her lips whilst she did.


	46. It's Only Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECAP  
> Beca Mitchell has returned after having left LA months ago to film the next instalment of the movie Raise Your Pitch 2, one that has her crossing paths again with her sort of ex Chloe Beale. Of whom she's had no luck in trying to contact whilst being away. Beca couldn't blame Chloe however, she had turned and run away from the woman, scared and completely lost with how she felt. In returning home, Beca was forced to face the demons and grief she has long kept buried for her mother, father and brother. Reconnecting with an old friend, Luke, who was best friends with her late brother, Beca is able to slowly rebuild herself.
> 
> Chloe also returns home to her family for the christmas holidays, taking time to heal from the hurt and analyse the past year. Back in LA for the NYE celebrations, and Chloe can only hope for a better New Year in which her heart does not ache anymore, still not having heard a word from Beca since she ran. 
> 
> Beca's return to LA had her nerves on the edge, however in attempting to find Chloe to talk learns that she is away out of state on mission with her organization. Beca and Jessica argue, in which new information is made known. Chloe learns through Jess of Beca's return to LA, and even more shockingly that she has been messaging Chloe throughout the months they've been apart. Investigating this further Chloe discovers, unbeknownst to her, that Beca had been blocked on her phone. Finding all of the messages sent, and listening to Beca's voicemails, Chloe reaches out to meet with her. Whilst a very hurt and angered Chloe confronts Aubrey in blocking Beca, leaving their friendship in the weeds.
> 
> Beca and Chloe meet for dinner, finally discussing what had happened and why. Beca can only explain herself honestly, and she does, imploring that she needs the red head in her life. Chloe agrees, yearning for the same, but also wants to be cautious. The discussion was heavy and had Beca forgetting to mention they'd be working on the same project together with her new role of music producer. This doesn't last long with the announcement made the next day for the first cast meeting.
> 
> Chloe is gobsmacked to discover Beca is working on the same project with her. However Beca hopes to prove herself during this time and mend ties between herself and Chloe, pursuing their connection and hoping for it to flourish once again. 
> 
> Coaching and training have now started for the film. Catching up in between their tasks, Chloe invites Beca to her birthday party, which Beca of course accepts. Beca investigates the current news and media reports on herself being announced on the project, but takes more interest in the reports on Chloe during their break. Attending the party, Beca and Chloe continue to talk, catch up, reminisce and underline flirt. Some misplaced jealousy ensues, but is quickly diminished in finding out that they are both still single, and Beca relents in singing Chloe Happy Birthday as they fall asleep.

Sitting comfortably on the high stool in her friends' kitchen, Chloe sipped from her hot coffee, hoping the small hangover headache would pass soon. It didn't bother her as much, after all, the nights or early morning high still had her lips sporting a warm smile.

Slipping off the chair, Chloe made her way outside, Billy following her along. Her mind recalled the early morning phone call with Beca, moreover the woman's light and enchanting voice when singing her happy birthday.

_She had done that for me…_

It was a small high that Chloe was feeling, but a high nonetheless. It wasn't imaginary of their lingering touches and glances during the party last night either. Their connection was still there, _and maybe it always will be._

Chloe wandered around the garden and let her thoughts drift until Jess called her inside and that it was time to go. She tried to control her quickly forming smile for the day ahead.

* * *

"Earth to Beca?"

Beca held her pen loosely, pressed against the notepad in front of her. At the sound of her name she finally clicked back into reality and turned her spaced gaze to Amy, "Hm?"

The next thing to happen was Amy's hand connecting with the side of Beca's head. It was a light slap, regardless it left Beca blinking incredulously at the woman standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Cynthia asked as she walked into Beca's office.

"Wha-?" Beca began but was cut off by Amy who chose to answer the question.

"I'm trying to bring this dazed shrimp back." Amy answered.

Again Beca blinked, confused by her words.

"You've been in here since early morning. Like disgustingly early." Amy offered.

Beca placed her pen down on the pad, waiting for more information as to the problem.

"You've been sitting in here with a dopey smile on your face and haven't so much as looked at you work-," Amy gasped in excitement, "Did you knock boots last night?"

Beca slowly shifted her gaze to Cynthia, silently asking for help, "Could we get a translator for her?"

Amy jumped up and sat her bum on the desk, half of Beca's utensils and papers scattering on the floor. Beca sat back, shocked by the sudden move.

"I'm asking if you got laid!" Amy asked in excitement, "You know, not to divert from you, but I have my eye on a certain guy. And let me tell you I am using my fine ass lumberjack skills to climb that tree, which is one hell of a fine specimen. Ohh yes. Hmm," Amy seemed to disappear into her own thoughts much to Beca's unease, only to snap back," SOO, Did you get LAID?!" the blonde called out in excitement.

Cynthia turned her gaze to the door behind her finding some of the staff staring in. Quickly she gave them a forced smile and shut the blinds.

Beca briefly placed her hand to cover her eyes, "No, Amy."

Amy's excitement deflated, "Well you're boring. You must be about ready to burst, when was the last time-"

Beca slapped her friend's arm, "Get out!"

"Oh wait, the googly eyes remain for Miss. Red, amiright?" Amy's brows moved up and down suggestively.

"Cynthia, help." Beca simply stated whilst she stood and collected her things off the floor.

"Okay lumberjack, climb down and reel it in. We have work to do." Cynthia stated and walked towards the desk.

"Yes!" Beca was actually thankful that there was work to switch this conversation too. Once Amy had the bite she just wouldn't let go. If anything she could have been a detective in another life.

"Let's go team!" Beca enthused and made her way out of the office. Amy was close behind, followed by Cynthia whose eyes lingered upon the notepad left on the desk. Lines of lyrics filled the page, and she smiled deeply in anticipation for her friend to return to music.

Recordings continued throughout the day, and it was going well. Beca rejoiced when it came time for everyone to take a break for lunch. She had been busy, and so had Chloe. She hadn't seen the redhead, who would have been with Ellie this morning.

Beca leaned against the wall and waited outside the recording studio, bag in hand.

Soon enough the woman she was waiting for opened the door.

"Thanks Ellie! Are uou sure you don't want me to bring you something?" Chloe asked to the woman behind her.

"No that's okay, thank though. I'll get something later." Ellie returned.

Chloe nodded and turned, freezing in place just outside the door.

"Hey," Beca warmly greeted, "No hangover?" she teased.

Chloe lightly laughed, "Hey, no, no.. thank god. But I definitely had a little more than what I promised myself I would."

Beca shrugged, "It was your birthday. Treat yo self, right! Are you hungry?" she held up the spare bag, "I thought we could have lunch?"

Chloe nodded, her warm smile spreading across her lips, "That sounds great."

"Awesome," Beca pushed off the wall, and gestured that they head down the hallway. Chloe walked beside her and soon enough they entered Beca's office, both taking a seat on the two chairs in front of her desk.

Pulling out the salad boxes she handed one to Chloe whilst placing the other in front of her.

Chloe gave a faint smile, wanting to ask Beca about last night.

Beca could feel Chloe's eyes on her, both of them shifting in their chairs to face each other. They sat quietly for a moment, taking bites of their food.

"How did you sleep?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded, "Good, thank you. You?"

"Yeah, good." Beca's eyes flicked from her food into Chloe's, both sharing a look as to why.

"Thank you for my song." Chloe's voice was quieter then she thought when saying the words.

Beca actually blushed at this, "You-.." she cleared her throat, "You're welcome."

Chloe grinned at the familiar sight of the blush and nervous brunette, "You really do have a beautiful voice Beca."

Beca stabbed a piece of salad, feigning interest in the food to make her shaky hand busy. Chloe watched Beca fiddle around with her food, watching the woman's cheeks tinge with red as she blushed. This sparked Chloe's own small smile, waiting for Beca to speak.

"Thank you." Beca finally replied in a hush and genuine tone, her eyes flicking up from her food to Chloe's, taking in the woman's smile and found herself momentarily lost. Beca snapped herself out of it at Chloe's eyebrow rising in question at her stare.

Forcing their attention back to their food they continued to eat and talk about the day's tasks.

"So we're recording and learning the choreography the next couple of weeks," Chloe started, finishing her food, "It's going to be hectic."

Beca nodded, "Yes. It will be." She sighed, a little nervous in how this was all going to go. For the movie, yes, and in other aspects around her also, one of which being directly in front of her.

Despite Beca's mask, Chloe heard the deep sigh, understanding it for what it was. Doubt.

"You're going to do great, Beca. You're a critical factor to making this sequel successful. And you'll do just that."

Beca shifted her eyes to look directly into Chloe's, only finding determined truth shining back.

"You're that sure?" Beca asked with a hint of a smile, despite still doubting herself.

"Yes." Chloe replied without hesitating.

Beca cleared her throat, pushing her salad back, she released her hands to run through her hair as she leaned back on her office chair. Inhaling and exhaling, taking in Chloe's words, it helped settled her. It always does, and probably will always.

"Beca?"

Chloe's voice brought Beca back to looking over at the blonde, "I still need to give you your present." The brunette suddenly voiced.

Chloe's concern was slowly replaced with excitement, but it would have to wait. The door swung open the exact moment, whilst Beca's phone simultaneously rang out with her alarm. Lunch was over and it was time to go back to work.

Beca nodded to her assistant that entered, telling her the actors were in studio, "Thanks, I'll be there in a moment. Are Ellie and Sam with their groups? Cynthia is editing on yesterday's audio with Amy, or?"

Lauren gave a quick rundown, whilst Beca listened her eyes apologized to Chloe, who returned it with her own understanding gaze.

Chloe collected her things, picking up her phone she turned to Beca whose eyes had never left her.

With a small smile, and mouthing the word 'Later.' Chloe took her leave.

Beca nodded her response to Chloe before she focused once more on Lauren, collecting what she needed. Her eyes glanced down to her bottom drawer where Chloe's present had remained since she brought it in this morning. _Yes, Later._

Stepping out from around her desk she made her way towards the studio with Lauren by her side, informing her on other emails and business.

_This is going to be a long week already._

* * *

Later was yet to happen. It was finally Friday marking the end of week 1 rehearsals, and everyone was more than excited to go out for drinks to relax.

Except, Beca.

During the week Beca had been dealing with an acapella group that would be apart of a rivalry group in the movie. They were yet to arrive and Beca was kept busy with their constant changes in the songs _they_ wanted to sing.

It was safe to say, they were doing her head in. Every song mix she proposed was shot down, or not good enough.

Jesse had heard through the grape vine that they aren't exactly enthused on Beca being the lead music producer on the movie. Beca basically dismissed his word, telling him that if they had a problem they could tell her directly.

That was her front, but internally Beca was somewhat of a nervous wreck. This group was known worldwide for their work being able to mash songs together brilliantly in acapella style. She knew this from spending the afternoon watching their YouTube videos. Constantly she fiddled around with the soundboard in front of her that was hooked up to her laptop.

The last thing Beca wanted to do, was to stay late at the studio, but that looks like the way things are going if the clock has anything to say.

It was 11.30 at night and Beca was starting to nurse a migraine. _I can't do this._

Beca pushed herself back on her roller chair from her soundboard, "Fuuuck." She groaned out to the empty room.

The group would be arriving first thing Monday morning to lay down their vocals. Well, so that's the plan if everything is agreed upon. Which it doesn't look to be going that way so easily.

_I can't do any more of this. Not tonight._

Beca knew she wasn't going to have much further productive progress on this project tonight. Instead she collected her things and locked up shop. Making sure everything was off and locked, Beca left the studio and made her way home.

Only to come to an abrupt halt in the parking lot.

_I don't have a car._

Beca let out another long groan; her head tilting back to the sky before it rolled back around to look at her phone. She had forgotten Sykes left early to spend time with his daughter.

Pressing call she lifted the phone up to her ear, only to pull it away once Amy answered, _"YAAAAA-HELLOOOOO?! POUR ME ANOTHER SHOT, YA SASSY SHRIMP!"_

Beca winced at the voice, though her deadpan expression showed that she wasn't surprised by her friends' antics, "Amy." She simply stated, already knowing it was a lost cause to ask her friend to pick her up.

 _"Beca! Won't you be so kind as to pour me another shot?"_ Amy hiccupped.

"I'm not there Amy."

_"_ _No? But I feel as though you are my sweet Beca. Right here with me. You-you're my home girl, my inspiration, my failing bartender, my banana to my sundae split."_

"Amy."

 _"_ _You- you're… what?"_ Amy finally seemed to be listening, so Beca hoped.

"I'll talk to you in the morning."

_"_ _Aren't you coming to this party?!"_

"No."

 _"_ _Well-.. ugh no I don't think she is…."_ Beca waited as Amy was clearly talking to someone else, _"Hang on mighty shrimp. CYNTHIAAA?!"_

Beca once again winced in pain, "Amy stop screaming! I'm going to be deaf by the time I'm 30 thanks to you!"

_"_ _It's not Amy it's Cynthia, why aren't you coming home?"_

"What? No, I said I'm not going to the party."

 _"_ _THEY ARE ONE IN THE SAME MY TINY SIZED HUMAN!"_ Was Amy's background reply.

"Cynthia could you remind Amy that I'm also her landlord, so to speak, and I will have no regrets moving her to the pool and fencing her off in there."

 _"_ _YOU HEARD THE MINIATURE WOMAN! TO THE POOL!"_ the blonde yelled, and receiving a roaring cheer in response.

Beca could only blink with a less then impressed expression and look around the empty car parking lot.

 _"_ _Sorry Beca,"_ Cynthia's human toned voice returned, _"Amy, is well… Amy."_

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Just make sure Amy doesn't burn the house down."

 _"Don't be sill-"_ Cynthia's voice suddenly cut off in screaming something out to Amy, _"Uh shit."_

"What?" Beca's worry was cut off by Cynthia following up with _"Put that down! Okay, don't worry, I gotta go, but I got this. I will see you soon!"_

"Wha-?" the call was disconnected before Beca could respond. Closing her eyes and placing the phone to her forehead briefly, exasperated and even more tired then before.

Looking around the abandoned parking lot there wasn't much she could do right now. Deciding to go back inside, she made her way back into the studio. Feeling her phone vibrate she looked down to find a new text from Jesse.

_"Hey! Cynthia just told me you're still at the studio. I'm on my way."_

Beca mentally sighed, thanking him immensely, "Hey, are you sure I don't want to put you out. You're not drinking at this party?"

_"Nah decided to be the driver for tonight. Bree wanted to have some drinks. I'll see you soon."_

_What?!.. Is everyone at my house? Awesome…_

It didn't take long for Jesse to pull up outside. Beca made her way back out, locking the door behind her and going over to the car. Opening the door she sat down with a sigh and strapped herself in.

"Hey there, finally finished?" Jesse asked when Beca closed the door.

Beca huffed, running a hand over her face in irritation, trying to be rid of the headache she'd been having for the last hour or so. The car continued on towards its' destination. Jesse's eyes flickered from the road to the brunette beside him, "That good huh?"

"I just-…" _God where do I even begin?_ "It's fine. I'll handle it tomorrow."

"Beca, take a break. You have been pushing yourself too hard this week."

"Jesse. It's week one."

"Exactly!" Jesse stated exasperatedly, "It's only week one."

Beca levelled a glare at Jesse, "This is week one of me trying to compose and mix music for a movie. A widely known and recognized movie. Oh, and a second project of pulling together a soundtrack for another movie I've never even heard of or have even started on yet."

Jesse winced, knowing that it was partially his fault for the extra workload. "That's not due for a while yet anyway Beca. And I'll help you out on that! Ellie was saying she had written some notes for a possible song for the soundtrack."

"Okay." Beca simply stated, "How many people are at my house?"

Jesse whipped his head in the direction of Beca.

"Eyes on the road Jesse!" Beca snapped.

Jesse quickly returned his eyes to the road, "Sorry. Wait so you didn't know?"

"Know what?" her tone conveying the glare she was still directing at Jesse.

"Amy invited everyone over for a house party to celebrate week 1 of starting."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'll kill that Australian."

Jesse scoffed, turning the wheel and directing them towards the closed gate, "I can ask everyone to go?"

"No, just leave it. Is everyone here?" Beca asked as she pressed her code into the box and the gate opened.

"Yeah Chloe is here."

Beca bit her lip. She had been wanting to properly sit down with the blonde and talk.

Jesse remained quiet, not wanting to push anymore buttons tonight. Pulling the car up to halt in a free spot amongst other cars, he parked the car.

"Thanks Jesse." Beca smiled at him before making her way out of the car. Jesse followed the brunette towards the open door. Already Beca could hear the loud thumping music and see people through the door.

"Beca?"

"Hm?"

"What would you have done if I didn't come and pick you up?"

Beca just shrugged, "Called an uber? Maybe just pass out in the studio."

Jesse just levelled his stare, taking a hold of Beca's arm lightly before they could step inside. Beca looked to Jesse with a waiting expression.

"Why don't you get a drink, go upstairs into your room and just relax. I can start hustling people out of here."

Beca gave a small thankful smile, "That's okay. Let everyone have some fun. Thanks though."

Jesse nodded and they made their way inside. Jesse soon excused himself to go find Aubrey.

Beca only gave a nod in return and waded her way through the people scattered around the kitchen. Alcohol bottles ranging from everything, looked to be... well, everywhere. Cups were littered around the large kitchen island, including a keg.

 _A fucking keg?!..._ Beca knew exactly who would have brought this, Amy. _Legend.. no wait! No, I'm totally annoyed with her. I'm angry… and tired, and have a sore head._

"Beca Mitchell in the house!" someone announced behind her.

Turning around she found the young actress with a drunken smile on her face, her nerves clearly showing as she gave an awkward wave

"Sorry, that was weird. I've had a bit too much of… whatever, Amy has given me."

"Amy is not to be underestimated. Especially in her drink making concoctions." Beca stated, "Emily, right?"

The young actress nodded keenly, "Yeah, that's me. Thanks for throwing this party! We've all been wondering where you've been!"

Beca gave a small laugh, her eyes scanning the area for a particular Australian housemate who might just end up locked outside tonight, "Yeah.. I was catching up on some work."

"Oh okay. Well work is important!" Emily gave an innocent and sweet smile, her face contorting into a dreadful wince, tipping the red cup back and downing another mouthful of Amy's booze.

Beca felt sorry for the young actress, _she will experience one of the worst hangovers of her life tomorrow._ She could only smile and give a thumbs up when Emily proudly showed her the empty cup.

"You shouldn't drink too much." Beca warned, "Not that great for the vocal cords." And some amazing vocal cords they were. Beca knew this girl would smash it each time she came into a booth after recording her first session. Cynthia and Sam were blown away also in her vocal training sessions.

Emily gave a pout, knowing it was true, "You're right.. Maybe I should have a water?"

Beca nodded, "Wait here." and walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle she handed it over to the girl before sharing a smile, "Have a good night, I'll probably see you later!" and excusing herself.

Beca continued to make her way towards the back patio, again moving through the crowds, most of who were dancing around the pool.

"Ah! Beca!"

There was no mistaking that voice.

Beca swung her attention around, almost too eagerly, and found Chloe with a wide smile making her way towards her.

Beca met her half way, both sharing a smile before Chloe finally broke the silence between them,

"You're here." Chloe tried to tone down her enthusiasm, mentally scolded herself with that being all she could come up with.

Beca gave an awkward nod and smile, "Well I do live here."

"Yeah, I remember." Chloe winced internally from her words, but didn't let it show, only taking a sip of her drink.

Beca could hear the change of tone in her voice when delivering those words. They weren't with malice intent or anger, more so to just acknowledge the last time she was here was far from pleasant.

_How do I respond to that?_

Chloe shook her head, trying to get back on track, "I didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's okay." Beca's eyes showed genuine understanding. Chloe saw this and let her demeanour settle a little in relief.

"Can I get you a drink?" Beca asked, diffusing any tension.

Chloe smiled, "Yeah. Sounds good."

Chloe followed Beca's lead back inside, the brunette scanning around the cabinets. Finding a yellow cup and a red one she went up to the keg and poured herself and Chloe a drink.

"Did you not know there was a party here tonight?" Chloe suddenly questioned.

Beca scoffed, "Is my shock that obvious?"

Chloe's eyes widened, "Well I knew something was a bit… I don't know.. off? I ask Jesse where you were and he had said you must've stayed back to work. I was-" she coughed giving herself a second to tame her eager tone, "I was going to give you a call soon and try and convince you to leave the office."

Beca's warm smile was directed her way, "Yeah I was tied to my soundboard I guess. There's a lot to do after all." She sighed.

"I know it's probably a lot to take on. You just need to follow your instincts." Chloe gave a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to go outside?" Beca could barely hear what Chloe was saying and would much rather talk to her then stand around dealing with drunken people. Chloe nodded and followed.

"Uhm yeah," Beca started as they made their way through to the patio and pool on the first level. They carefully step around someone who is slumped on the stairs, a friend consoling them and asking that they don't go to sleep just yet.

Chloe held back a snigger at Beca's eyes taking in the party, "This probably won't be the last one, right?"

Beca exhaled, knowing that blonde was more than likely right, "Yeahh. But maybe no more parties until mid-break production."

They turn the corner past the dancing group near the pool. Beca spotted a vacant wall space that she could lean up against. Chloe followed and stood in front of the brunette, taking a sip out of her cup she waited.

Everything that Beca still had left to do was swirling around her mind, she exhaled and asked, "Speaking of, when is mid-break production?"

Chloe snickered, "It's like you're a child whose been dragged back to school after summer break."

Beca just gave a playful pout and nodded.

"This week has been pretty crazy already," Beca started, trying to pull her brain into play here, with Chloe's agreeing nod she continued, "I've barely seen you this week." Her tone possibly giving away her dislike for that.

Chloe reeled back, a small smile still gracing her lips, "That's not true. Yeah we have." But Chloe quickly clued in on what she had meant. There had been cameras in and out of the studio already that had started to shoot some 'behind-the-scenes' shots.

Beca diverted her eyes briefly from the blues in front of her, giving a small shrug "Work wise, yeah."

Chloe's smile was subtle but warm, "Yeah, well we are catching up now right?"

Beca gave a nodded, and taking a mouthful from her drink…

Chloe watched Beca's expression, slightly surprised when she showed a small but hesitant smile.

"Can I show you something?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded, having to calm her expression before her excitement showed through.

Beca itched to take her hand and lead her inside, her eyes glancing down past the cup wishing she could. Instead she nodded towards the house, "Cool, come with me, it's back inside."

Chloe followed through the house, stopping every now and then to say her hello's to others. Beca was much the same with people intercepting and wanting to talk. She hadn't exactly been very social with everyone else yet. There would be time for that later – those exact words running through her mind when Aubrey suddenly entered the large lounge room.

Chloe's eyes soon connected with Aubrey's over her cast mates' shoulder that had been talking to her. The gaze was awkward, filled with hurt and anger. Beca quickly picked up on this and turning her eyes to Aubrey she could see how torn the blonde was. But as quickly as she had seen that expression it was gone, and the blonde was sporting a small but hopeful smile walking towards them.

Beca glanced at Chloe, only to find that she had excused herself from the group, her eyes pleading that she follow.

Beca actually felt bad for the blonde, she was clearly trying with Chloe but not receiving much in return. Chancing another glance behind her as she followed Chloe she found the blonde deflated, beginning conversation with those they were just speaking to.

Chloe didn't look back however and continued on into the next room and hallway before she stopped to feel Beca's hand softy take her wrist. In the moments it took for her to stop and turn, Beca slid her hand further down further to hold her hand, "Hey, you okay?"

Chloe searched Beca's face, not sure what exactly she was looking for, she stopped at her piercing dark blue eyes, "Yeah. I just.." she sighed and looked past Beca in the direction of where Aubrey is before looking back at the brunette, "I just don't want to deal with that tonight." Unconsciously her fingers twined with Beca's.

Beca nodded in understanding, with a small comforting squeeze to her hand she changed the subject with a smile, "Come on. Your present is downstairs." The brunette having to quickly turn away, her stomach flipping, with how exuberant Chloe's expression had returned.

Leading Chloe into the home-studio set up, Beca let her hand reluctantly slip away from Chloe's before walking over to one of the chairs.

Chloe's mind went wild with what her present could be. One stood out at the forefront of her mind, _Oh my god, is she going to sing? I would love to hear her voice again._

"I uh-, well yeah I didn't get to give you your present at your birthday party. I thought it might get damaged or something, so I left it here. I was going to bring it in during the week but everything has just been chaos, but I can give it to you-" Beca stopped talking at the sound of Chloe's giggle that had been slowly building up as Beca continued to ramble.

"Sorry," Chloe snickered, placing her half filled red cup on a table beside her. Refreshing to know that the brunette was still a nervous rambler.

Beca rolled her eyes, trying to control her own smile from showing, but wasn't very successful at the attempt.

"Have you recorded in here yet?" Chloe couldn't help but ask, eyes taking in the large soundboard in front of them.

Beca slowly nodded, "A few things, here and there…" the brunette watching curiously as the blonde's eyes scanned the set up, her small smile soon widening, "What?" Beca's voice quiet, revelling in how that smile always seemed to disarm her.

"I was just remembering that time when we were in the studio with Hayley, you were so in your zone," Chloe was slipping into her own reminiscing thoughts, maybe she had more alcohol then she thought, "And when I fell asleep on one of the couches," she shook her head, smiling and near laughing at the random memory. Her fingers scanned carefully and softly across the soundboard, remembering how the brunette had done so. _Oh right, she was talking about my present!_

"Chloe?"

Beca's soft voice brought her attention back around, only to be captured by a bright flash, closing her eyes suddenly from the slight burn, she heard a mechanical whirl of sorts. Her anger and surprise quickly faded away with Beca's light laugh, and the concerned voice that followed.

"I-I'm sorry! I actually didn't think it would be that bright!"

Chloe froze in her seat, feeling one had trail up her arm, and the undeniable comfort of Beca being closer. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly opened them to find dark blues piercing into her own.

Beca was again struck by bright vibrant blues, pausing in her motions with the image in her other hand. Despite her very best efforts, Beca's eyes couldn't help but descend to the other woman's lips. So very familiar, she wished to feel them again, the desire burning so deeply within.

Chloe's arms remained frozen beside her, the air suddenly seeming so thin between them. Seeing those eyes unexpectedly drop from her own, down to her lips, she couldn't help but part them to inhale and swallow what air she had taken. An ache burned from her heart at this look, one she'd never thought she would see again from the brunette. However, this shot to her brain in warning, and easing her eyes away, she returned her attention in curiosity at the small image in Beca's other hand.

Beca swallowed deeply at the feeling of Chloe's arm moving up her own, slowly before reaching for the image. The brunette was powerless and let the blonde take it from her loose hold, hoping she had shaken it enough.

"I had," Beca's voice cracking, she gathered herself with clearing her throat before continuing, "I mean, you just seemed-" _you looked so beautiful I had to capture it.._ she watched on as Chloe's eyes scanned the image. _What was I even saying? Oh,_ "I got you this," Beca quickly fumbled for the Polaroid camera she had placed on the desk while making sure Chloe was okay, now holding it out to her.

Chloe's eyes slowly diverted from the image in front of her to Beca once more, before following her outstretched arms to find the vintage Polaroid camera. Chloe continued to scan over the camera, trying to reconnect why it seemed familiar.

"Happy Birthday, again.." Beca nervously laughed, before quickly continuing, "I uhm, I know you like photography, and when we were in London I saw you looking over this a lot in that gallery we were in.." Beca's own lips twitched upwards at her own reminiscing, as Chloe carefully took the item from her hand, "It's really old but I was able to take it to this guy that was able to change out the shutters, replace the flash, the buttons were jamming but was able to replace the springs, and cleaned it out.." _you are rambling, you rambling idiot! Fuck what if she hates it, no she'll like it… maybe I've gone to far with this._

A flash took her by surprise, Beca fumbling back slightly in her chair, before letting a laugh escape. _I guess I should have seen that coming._

Chloe shook out the photo and slipped it into her pocket. Her feet soon shifted her in closer on the roller chair, her smile starting off small before it flared full force. Chloe held the camera carefully, she was afraid it would break if she held it any tighter, and of course she treasured it. Suddenly Chloe understood what Beca had been trying to say, and she needed this moment to be captured also. Quickly she jumped up and landed in Beca's lap, the brunette letting out surprised 'oof' but felt the woman's arms enclose around her waist within seconds.

Chloe swung her own arm around Beca's shoulders, and pulled herself in close, cheek resting against Beca's. Her other arm held outstretched with the camera posed, finger at the ready to capture them. However she allowed herself to briefly revel in the moment, and feel of whom she was with.

"Smile," Chloe's voice soft, forcing herself not to move and keep her eyes on the camera in front. Feeling Beca's eyes finally shift from her to the camera, the brunette obliged, arms lightly squeezing around her in time with Chloe's finger capturing them.

The mechanical whirl, along with the faint thrum of music above was all that could be heard. Remaining in there spots for a moment more, Beca was the first to reach forward for the printed image, shaking it in front of them to develop.

Chloe watched on, her arm that held the camera lowering to her side.

Beca could only work on autopilot, taking in how this is the closest they had been in so long. Trying to remember this, with Chloe's skin still touching hers, yet to move, the hint of perfume that made her want to nuzzle into the long blonde locks, which also smelt divine.

Chloe exhaled at the feel of Beca's very soft nuzzle towards her, somehow that encouraged her to move her attention to the appearing image in front of them. Chloe's fingers also brushing against Beca's as she lightly touched the picture, the brunette slipping it into her fingers. Chloe looked it over, moving her forehead to now rest just lightly on Beca's. With her hand free, Beca brought it up to sweep some of the locks away from Chloe's neck, allowing her to move closer.

Chloe swallowed deeply at the feeling of Beca's hot breathe against her neck.

"You're so beautiful."

Chloe's eyes involuntarily closed as the whispered words hit her skin. It pained her so deeply, that her mind and heart were so torn in this moment, a moment she has let go too far already. It was too easy to fall back into this, and that was scaring Chloe as much as it was enticing her also. With incredible effort Chloe slowly inched away, only to feel Beca's arm that remained around her waist try and hold her closer. When that didn't work Beca went to follow "Beca,"

Chloe's whisper was effective, if only for a moment Beca inched away, allowing her arm to slacken, their eyes now connecting once again.

Pained, lust-filled, caring; Chloe couldn't look on and decipher anymore within the stormy blues in front, her head becoming a painful throb of a headache, still debating her next move. But she also saw Beca realise this, and eased back, taking her hand instead she placed a soft kiss, "Do you like your present?"

Chloe nodded, searching for her words, still she remained sitting half on top of Beca's lap "I really do. Thank you, Beca."

Beca's brain fizzled like a short circuit wire as Chloe's head moved in closer once more before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. It burned, those lips of Chloe's leaving their seared imprint, wishing they were on her own lips, before the blonde hastily pulled back and was once again standing.

"We should head back upstairs."

Beca made to follow after her, coming back to her senses, only to see Chloe moving closer to the exit.

"Yeah," Gathering herself she smoothed down her top, waiting for the air to return to her lungs, "Chlo-"

They both didn't get far before a piercing alarm throbbed and pulsed throughout the house and into their ears. _Fire?!_

Both ran up the stairs as fast as they could, and expecting to see chaos they instead found everyone parting the way for two individuals that looked to be using some kind of fire sticks for a duel.

Beca checked beside her, nodding to Chloe to make sure she is okay, and receiving one in return, Beca quickly took hold and squeezed Chloe's hand before making her way into the crowd, "What in the fuck is going on!?"

Being tiny had its advantages of being able to dodge and weave through the crowds that were moving closer outside. Finally Beca's eyes were able to take in the scene that was Amy and Michael duelling with fire twirling sticks. This is obviously what had sent off the damn alarm.

Beca was frozen with her mouth near hitting the floor, as both of them finally made their way outside. Amy roared out a warriors cry at ultimately disarming Michael, only to spin her back to him and using her rear-end, sent the bodyguard flying into the pool.

Rubbing her eyes profusely to make sure she had actually seen that happen, Beca looked back to find the scene still there in front of her, with Amy dousing out the sticks in the water the boisterous blonde now sent herself flying into the pool, joining Michael. With an encouraging yell at the others, everyone else began to join the pool party.

_Seriously… what in the fuck?_

Arms outstretched beside her in disbelief, Beca could only look around, finding that most were cheering or making their way to dance beside the pool. Finally her eyes locked into someone familiar back inside. Jesse was quickly switching off the fire alarm and also appeared to be on the phone, to she strongly guessed, the fire department.

Beca covered her eyes in embarrassment, trying to take in what just took place in a span of 20 minutes, deciding she was definitely not drunk enough for this.

Grabbing a free cup off the counter beside her and filling it a quarter way with wine, she took a long mouthful as she made her way over to Jesse.

Hanging up and putting his phone away, "So, this party needs to stop now." Jesse voiced as Beca approached.

With her eager nod and sarcastic expression, she strongly agreed, "You think! Was that Sykes!?"

"Uhm, I think so? I didn't even know he was here!"

"Okay, I'm calling it. I want a tranquilizer gun for that Australian out there. Please can we make that happen?" finishing off her drink Beca looked around, "OKAY EVERYONE OUT! OUUUUUT!"

Jesse helped her with the task, "YOU HEARD HER! THE PARTY IS OVER! THE BAR IS CLOSED!", turning the music right down, he continued his chant and started ushering everyone out. Easier then Beca had thought it would be, everyone was respecting their wishes, and making their way out.

In the crowd Beca was helping people out and arranging for cabs, allowing some of those to stay that clearly weren't going to be moving anytime soon. In her efforts she searched for Chloe, but with no luck, she instead found Cynthia in the hallway, "Hey! Have you seen Chloe?"

Cynthia was parting with a tall brunette woman, both very close to one another, Beca thought she was leaving but was surprised by the ferocity of the brunette as she pushed Cynthia back into the wall and attacked her neck with her mouth.

 _Oh come on…_ Beca tried not to roll her eyes, and yes maybe because of the slight jealousy of others seeming to have a fantastic night/morning. Cynthia was able to catch her breath and finally answered, "Aubrey pulled her outside before!" her lips were quickly taken over by the other woman's.

Beca couldn't deny she felt happy for her friend, and gave her a salute of thanks and congratulations, which was only briefly returned before seeing them disappear behind a door.

It was now 4am and Beca only prayed she would be able to get some sleep soon, but first she needed to find Chloe and make sure she was okay.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I know, I know, and I'm annoyed at me too. (Apologies for the spelling/grammatical errors also!)
> 
> But it has literally been a whirlwind that is life, for the past 2 years with my traveling, and also private family health issues. I'm starting to bring myself back into the realm of writing, and hope to get back on track with this.
> 
> Thank you all again for your kind words, stay fab, and thanks for reading! X


End file.
